Ghost
by Brujhah
Summary: Tu primera experiencia entre Muggles,no resultó tan traumática ¿Cierto? Increíble que tú padre lo haya permitido y deseado. Spoilers 3er, 4th y el resto de los libros. HGrXDM
1. Perdido Part 1

_**Pues bien, esta es una re-edición de esta historia. Debo decir que me ha costado mucho volver a tomar el hilo, desde el último capítulo, dedicaré mi tiempo a revisar esta para corregir algunos dedazos y otras cosas que me parecieron fuera de lugar, así como cambiar los guiones por lineas y en general lo que yo consideré esté mal. Pues bien aquí va el primero. **_

* * *

_**I**_

_**Perdido.**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy alzó la vista en lo que era un caluroso y soleado día de verano en el _Londres muggle_. Era sábado y el ruido del lugar le resultó tan desagradable como insultante. Supuestamente se trataba de un tranquilo día de descanso, pero todo aquél bullicio parecía sacado del lunes más ajetreado que recordara en una de las tantas veces en que acompañó a su padre al ministerio. Miró a su alrededor y dio un par de pasos para cobijarse a la sombra de un árbol en _Grovesnor Square_, se encontraba algo aturdido, quizás por el calor, quizás por haber terminado en semejante lugar.

_"Maldito Vidar_, _está bien no importa_"

Cuando llegara ese día a casa, su padre le miraría orgulloso y se jactaría frente al insolente muchacho que él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, mucho, pero mucho mejor que su _invitado._ Como cualquier Malfoy lo haría.

"_Bastardo imbécil"_

Aquel idiota, ese que llegó a interrumpir su rutina en Malfoy manor, creía ser lo suficientemente importante como para ser capaz de desafiarlo a él; a Draco Malfoy.

Dándose el suficiente ánimo para salir del lugar, aún dejándose golpear por el calor, llamó su atención una anciana por razones que no él mismo podría entender, pero se quedó ahí observándola moverse; estaba vestida de gris y azul en lo que claramente era un uniforme y el calor parecía resbalar sobre su canoso cabello que se veía sucio y grasiento, lo que por unos segundos le llevó a rememorar a su jefe de casa y por ende a sus compañeros; pasara lo que pasara aquél día tendría que guardarlo bajo el más estricto secreto y cuando llegara a casa, obligaría a Vidar a hacer lo mismo, siquiera mencionar que había pasado un horrible día en el _Londres muggle_.

Alejándose de Hogwarts y Snape, sacó un pañuelo maldiciendo y se secó el sudor. Sobre el pavimento parecía rebotar la luz del sol, junto con el calor para alzarse en toda su molesta magnificencia y a su vez fastidiarle con el doble de intensidad, no entendía como esa vieja lo toleraba, la vio moverse con lentitud y una calma desesperante, arrastrando tras ella un recipiente de un material parecido a ese que llamaban plástico, tenía pequeñas ruedas que sonaban metódicas contra el empedrado de la plaza y un compartimiento en donde llevaba una serie de escobas con extrañas terminaciones.

"_Estúpidos muggles"_

Pero aún en su mundo las escobas eran para barrer, lo que no los hacía a ellos estúpidos. De su mundo había salido el visionario que vio en ellas algo más que simples instrumentos de limpieza. Era una idea que le gustaba, la de tomar algo común y convertirlo en algo excepcional y trascendental, fuera de ser una practica muy buena para los negocios, también lo era para su propio ego.

Terminar como un insignificante anciano era algo que Draco Malfoy no esperaba, en lo absoluto, de su vida y aún cuando no tuviera que esforzarse, su futuro estaba casi asegurado. Entonces volvió la vista a la mujer y sonrió de medio lado; la anciana se acercó a un basurero y cogió la bolsa que este tenía llena, para reemplazarla con una vacía, Draco extendió aún más su sonrisa; era el trabajo adecuado para cualquier _muggle_. Sin embargo, y enfocándose en las palabras del invitado, decidió o al menos se dio cuenta de que calificar a esa vieja como asquerosa era demasiado simple, demasiado obvio; él quería ver más allá como el visionario de las escobas y dejar de ser simple, de emitir juicios comunes y entender que no todo era tan monocromático, aburrido y poco interesante, lo entendía como el proceso natural de maduración. No bastaba solo con los centímetros que había crecido o el vello que había aparecido en su cuerpo, tenía que ser más, debía de ser más.

Así que más de acuerdo con la utilización tanto de su cerebro, como de sus actuales conocimientos, procedió a sentarse cerca del monumento a _Franklin D. Roosevelt_, que además le serviría para refrescar su cabeza, llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo y tanteo el dinero _muggle_ que llevaba con él.

Levantó nuevamente la cabeza fijándola de una vez por todas en la vieja.

Realmente no sabía que pensar, en cierto sentido le resultaba triste y patético el tratar de ver algo cuando no había nada más ahí. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo se concentró; era obvio que las fuerzas agotadas de la mujer difícilmente podrían haberle dado algo parecido a un trabajo digno, quizás en algún momento de su vida lo había tenido todo y ahora se encontraba sola, recordó entonces a su abuelo y su abuela, no había nivel alguno de comparación, vivido y muerto en toda la suntuosidad y riqueza que sus apellidos les prodigaban. Desde luego que no era algo al azar, siglos habían tardado tanto los Malfoy como los Black en juntar, sumar y hacer crecer su riqueza, poder y abolengo. Él, al fin de cuentas, era el último de ellos, de la unión clásica de belleza, elegancia y riqueza. No había nada más ¿Cierto?

Miró, entonces, a su alrededor y vio niños y parejas paseando, así como algunos cuantos jóvenes _disfrutando_ de ese día, miró alternativamente a estos y a la anciana; se veía tan solitaria y olvidada. ¿Les ocurriría a todos los ancianos? Por un momento sus ideas pasaron de lo superficial a lo sustancial y físico que se extendía frente a él.

Vinieron a su cabeza la idea de la vejez, la adultez, la adolescencia y la niñez era algo que, ciertamente, compartían con los _muggles_, pero aquello podría llanamente tomarse como una coincidencia, al fin de cuentas animales menos evolucionados pasaban por la mismas etapas.

Sin embargo él tenía una ventaja, ahora, a sus catorce años estaba en el momento indicado para hacer y deshacer, para equivocarse y aprender o derechamente seguir como si nada ocurriera. Cuando llegaba a esas conclusiones, a veces creía que hubiera sido mejor continuar con su vida indolente y despreocupada, pero desde el momento en que ese chico llegase a su hogar, todo había cambiado de manera vertiginosa, aunque debía de admitir que junto a él se había divertido como nunca en su vida. Y lo que más rescataba de su estancia en Malfoy manor, era eso. Estaba en el momento preciso para aprender y entender, por ende la experiencia se volvía esencial para formarse una opinión y aunque ahora estuviera asqueado de encontrarse en aquél lugar, rodeado de _muggles_ y sus molestos ruidos, tenía que admitir que esto le serviría, de otra manera su padre… su padre…

"_¿Realmente se habría opuesto, terminantemente, a la sola idea?"_

Le gustaba creer que si, por lo menos así se aseguraba de que tanto él como Lucius tenían algo de crédito, por otro lado si todo terminaba bien ganaría, no sabía qué, pero lo haría.

Entonces su cabeza pareció relajarse, era así de simple. El pragmatismo sería vital en aquél momento, así como la sensación de seguridad que le daba el hecho de ser capaz para valerse por sí mismo. Fuera del orgullo que aquello le entregaba, le satisfacía enormemente el verse tratado como un adulto por parte de Lucius, aquello significaba llana y simplemente que este comenzaba a confiar en él.

Como la imagen de todo lo que quería vencer recordó una conversación, cerró los ojos y esta llegó a su cabeza, con la cercanía del día anterior.

— _Guarda silencio hijo, esto no te incumbe— su padre estaba enfadado, aún con su tono calmo y frío, para Draco era evidente. _

_Vidar fijó la vista en él y sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas azules, le sonrió con ese típico gesto cínico que ostentara desde que atravesara la entrada de Malfoy manor. Con el tiempo Draco había dejado de sentir escalofríos ante esa mirada, ahora solo le fastidiaba y respondía con su clásico gesto de superioridad. _

— _No seas t____yazhelyy_* con él, tío Lucius, quizás deba saber algo — dijo el muchacho con su acento ruso, ya no era tan marcado como cuando recién llegara a Malfoy manor, pero Draco sabía que solo se trataba de costumbre, los padres de Vidar eran ingleses, por lo que el acento lo había obtenido en Durmstrang. 

_Como si realmente no importara tanto, notó como su padre lanzaba una mirada asesina al chico, luego se acercó a su hijo y con ese aire de omnipotencia que le rodeaba le habló calculadamente:_

— _Retírate… — Draco, obediente, se colocó de pie y procedió a salir del salón, sin quererlo giró el rostro por sobre el hombro y notó como Vidar tornaba los ojos a la derecha, apuntando directamente hacia un rincón que la chimenea ocultaba a la vista, Lucius se había volteado así que no veía. Draco temió, hacer enfadar a su padre no era una buena idea, pero de todas maneras lo hizo, abrió y cerró la puerta como si hubiera salido por ella y, rápidamente, procurando no hacer ruido alguno se ocultó._

_El grosor de aquella saliente de la chimenea era el suficiente para cubrirle, deseo usar magia pero tal vez su padre lo notaría, sintió un carraspeo y escuchó al muchacho._

— _¿No confías en tu hijo?_

— _Draco aún es muy niño — dijo Lucius con el mismo tono en que alguien diría "es obvio"._

_Draco se sintió asqueado ante esa definición, él no se consideraba en lo absoluto un niño, sin mencionar que aquellas palabras las hubiera esperado más de su madre que de Lucius. Entonces otra idea que le hizo sonreír vino a asomarse a su cabeza diciéndole que, en un nivel que jamás entendería, su padre era dominado por su madre, a esta le siguió el pensamiento de que tal vez era ella la que lograba que su padre hiciera absolutamente todo por él, recordó las Nimbus2001 que entregara al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, así como lo que fue capaz de lograr cuando ese hipogrifo asesino le atacara._

— _Vozmozhno* deberías darle una oportunidad, después de todo será él quién te continúe… no querrás que sea un incompetente en eso de bueno… tú sabes… las relaciones — Draco no lo notó, pero el gesto de Lucius se volvió aún más frío._

— _Aún falta para eso… de momento no es necesario._

Fijó, esta vez, la vista en el cielo con gesto fastidiado se colocó de pie.

"_Draco aún es muy niño"…_

Ahora fue el desgano el que acompañó su sonrisa de medio lado ¿Pensaría en aquél momento lo mismo? Supuso y esperó que no de otra forma ¿Por que estaba ahí ese día?. Aunque la desalentadora idea de que si no fuera por el dinero apostado, difícilmente se le habría encomendado esa _misión,_ pero al fin cuentas serviría para decirle que si era capaz, que tenía inteligencia de sobra y que no era Slytherin solo de nombre, que era astuto y sabía cuando hacer uso de esa astucia, aún cuando creyeran que seguía siendo un niño.

Tal vez su padre lo creía… ¿inocente, ingenuo? chasqueó la lengua, eso le parecía más propio de su madre. Si, a ella también tenía que demostrarle algunas cosas.

Un gesto frío, propio de Lucius, se apoderó de sus ojos y se volvió a sentar ahora molesto; a veces le fastidiaba el saber que por idea de ella había perdido la oportunidad de ir a Durmstrang.

Entonces, vino otra idea a su cabeza; la de que todo eso no era más que una excusa, que obedeciendo a su padre solo estaba actuando como una marioneta, aunque no era capaz de vislumbrar cual era el objetivo. ¿Acaso Lucius estaba cansado de su actitud? Realmente nunca se había mostrado inconforme, pero ciertamente que mantenía muy poca comunicación con este, a veces creía que no le conocía y no había podido notar todo eso hasta el día que ese muchacho cruzara la entrada de su hogar.

Vidar se llevaba toda la atención de su padre.

Le acosaron los celos, aunque no lo admitiera. Sentirse celoso de Vidar, era darle un crédito que lo declaraba como alguien capaz de separarlo de las cosas que más admiraba y quería en este mundo fuera de él mismo. Y dentro de esa lista, si no en primer lugar estaba su padre, pero (cuando dejaba su orgullo de lado, y obviamente esto ocurría cuando se encontraba a solas) era evidente para él, que cuando ambos se encerraban en el despacho a charlar, que Lucius se estaba alejando como nunca antes pareciera hacerlo.

Se había vuelto prescindible, incapaz de contentar a su padre con su conversación, había sido dejado de lado y frente a él se había revelado la principal razón; _aún era muy niño_. A su madre parecía no importarle, al fin de cuentas dentro de la solitaria mansión Malfoy, por primera vez desde que era pequeño Draco se veía casi en la obligación de pasar más tiempo con ella.

Era cuando llegaba a la conclusión de que _ser muy niño_ a los ojos de su padre era un mero eufemismo para no restregarle en la cara lo inútil que le parecía.

Pero quizás, siendo consecuente con aquello de ver más allá de lo obvio, debía de analizar la situación fríamente.

Entendía que el cambio de actitud de su padre podría tomarse como una reprimenda a su propia dependencia y que si Lucius se tomaba la molestia de aceptar esa estúpida apuesta dejándolo a él como prenda, se debía exclusivamente a que este, como padre, se sentía obligado en inculcarle algo de valor o al menos de independencia.

"_¿Es que acaso me considera un cobarde?"_

Nuevamente se vino a su cabeza la discusión que mantuviera con su madre esa mañana cuando Narcissa, horrorizada, le reclamara ante la casi humilde aceptación de aquella apuesta.

— _¡No, no y no! Mi hijo no irá a mezclarse con esa basura ¿Cómo es posible que siquiera lo pienses?— dijo su madre con energía enfrentándose directamente a su padre, de una manera que Draco jamás había visto hacerlo a nadie._

— _Narcissa, por favor — dijo este con tono tranquilo — Draco ya está en edad de saber cómo conducirse._

— _Estoy de acuerdo, pero no dejare que se vaya a mezclarse con los muggles — Lucius miró a Draco y rápidamente volvió la vista a su madre — además no tienes necesidad alguna de probarle nada a este chiquillo— dijo mirando con desprecio a Vidar, por alguna razón aquél gesto a Draco le molestó, aunque no supo explicarse por qué. _

_A diferencia de muchas cosas o de los sentimientos encontrados que tenía hacia él, Vidar le caía bien, ambos se miraron y la sonrisa que este le dirigía, burlesca y cínica al mismo tiempo, le decía claramente lo que él pensaba; n__enaza__ le había dicho con anterioridad. _

_Draco resopló harto, la expectativa de perderse un día en el Londres muggle no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero por hacer tragar a todos sus palabras no le parecía una idea tan mala._

_— Querida, no irá a mezclarse. Solo a... — su padre volvió a mirarle como esperando que él le diera la respuesta._

— _Tetya_*_ Cissa — intervino Vidar sonriéndole y en tono conciliador — no deberías preocuparte demasiado, Draco es astuto sabrá como arreglárselas — Kusnetov pareció obviarlo pero Narcissa le dirigió tal mirada como si quisiera fulminarlo ahí mismo._

— _Vidar, por favor, no intervengas en la discusión — le dijo fríamente, luego haciendo un gesto de reina procedió a sentarse en un sofá finísimo, cruzando delicadamente las manos sobre su regazo — No quiero hablar más del tema — finalizó. _

_Vidar, entonces, se colocó de pie e hizo un gesto que invitó a Draco a acompañarle. N__o le pareció buena idea el seguirlo, hasta que su padre le "recomendó" hacerlo._

— _¿Qué piensas tú? — le preguntó, cuando ambos se vieron fuera de la habitación. Draco le miró molesto ¿Qué que pensaba? Como si fuera muy grato ver a sus padres discutir por su causa._

— _Que has armado un gran lío, eso pienso — Vidar le miró como si no le entendiera._

— _¿Yo? — ronroneó el ruso con gesto inocente._

— _¿Yo?— imitó Draco con tono imbécil, lo que sacó una sonrisa del otro muchacho — ¿Quién más pedazo de animal? Con tu grandiosa idea los has hecho discutir— Vidar le miró ahora extrañado, a Draco a veces le asustaba esa mirada, Vidar podría parecer un idiota sonriendo todo el tiempo, pero sus ojos molestaban seriamente cuando los mantenía fijos._

— _No me culpes por los defectos tuyos o los de tu madre — Entonces sintió como la sangre le hervía de un momento a otro._

— _¿Qué has dicho?_

— _¿Ahora eres sordo, fuera de rebenok*? — Draco pensó de inmediato en irsele encima, pero recordó que no era buena idea. Entonces se calmó y le miró con suficiencia._

— _No debo culparte. Ya que no tienes hogar, imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti adaptarse a uno de verdad— la mirada de Vidar se endureció de tal manera que hizo que la sonrisa de medio lado apareciera en el rostro de Draco, Vidar no reaccionó más que para calmarse, tal cual lo había hecho él antes y sonreír con ese gesto cínico que lo caracterizaba._

— _Lo has jugado bien Malfoy — le admitió el muchacho, Draco asintió aunque no tuvo palabras para él._

_Entonces la silueta de sus padres, saliendo del despacho de Lucius, les interrumpió. Narcissa tenía los ojos hinchados y el gesto contraído por la ira. Lucius parecía alterado, fue entonces la mujer hacia su hijo y le cogió de los hombros, como Draco ya era más alto que ella no le quedó más remedio que mirarle hacia arriba._

— _Hijo… dime ¿quieres hacerlo?— Draco no supo que contestar, se sentía extrañado ante la situación, era la primera vez que su casa parecía hervir de drama y por alguna razón aquello le molestó. _

_Si tuviera que contestar con honestidad diría que no, que le importaba una mierda lo que Vidar dijera, pero cuando miraba a este y a su madre, quería restregarles en la cara que él si era capaz y no una nenaza como ese estúpido muchacho insistía. Sentía rabia, aunque no sabía realmente hacia quién. Fue cuando decidió que hacer y consecuente a ello se obligó a mantener la calma. Miró a su padre, quién rodó los ojos en gesto de fastidio y miró a Vidar quién le sonreía con ese gesto, tan, tan…._

_Ya calmado fue capaz de vislumbrar todo y entonces lo entendió: sus defectos, los de su madre, ahí la discusión no era por él o porque pudiera resultar dañado en esa travesía, era por ella, era por Vidar. Por que este fuera capaz de manipular a su padre de tal manera que tuviera que convencer a su esposa, que la autoridad de esta se viera "mancillada" ante la presencia de este muchacho, era similar a lo que le ocurría a él. Vidar con todo su encanto y calma era capaz de desplazar a ambos, con excusas tontas como las de esa insulsa apuesta ¿Qué un Malfoy necesitaría dinero, conexiones, poder? Eso era ridículo._

_Pero lo que más le molestó no era eso, si no el ver que sí, que solo la voluntad de su madre era la que mantenía toda su capacidad en vilo, que todo ese drama; con ella y sus ojos azules llorosos, sutilmente también le trataban de inútil, de demasiado delicado como para trabarse a golpes o de dar un paseo por el Londres muggle ¡Cuando estos eran las criaturas más torpes e inútiles que conociera! además llevaba su varita. _

_Debía de admitir que su madre exageraba y que no sería la primera vez que él se aprovechaba de ello. Vino a su cabeza el hipogrifo._

_El orgullo propio de los Malfoy, le obligó a revelarse contra ese trato como si él fuera de cristal. Miró a Vidar y este le sonreía, estaba casi seguro de que él maldito adivinaba que nuevamente se dejaría resguardar por su madre. _

"_Nenaza, nenaza, nenaza"_

_"¡Bastardo…! Ya le demostraría él"._

— _Te traeré algo lindo— le contestó a su madre, sonriéndole como si para él no fuera gran problema. Narcissa le miró molesta y se separó de él con brusquedad._

* * *

Se tocó la cabeza, el calor ya había pasado, así como la anciana desaparecido. Su estómago rugió y deseo saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, se llevó una mano al bolsillo y tanteó el dinero que llevaba con él. En lo único que Vidar le había ayudado activamente era entregándole un esquema que mostraba cómo trabajaba el dinero _muggle_, así como un dibujo detallado de cada uno para saber cuál era su exacto valor. Pero sinceramente Draco, no confiaba nada que fuera _muggle_, sin mencionar que sentía asco de solo saber que tendría que comer ahí. Además se sentía en peligro por lo cual se mostraba tremendamente desconfiado e imaginó que en cualquier momento en que sacara el dinero se vería atacado por delincuentes.

Pero por mucho asco que sintiera, decidió que sentado ahí en medio del calor nada lograría. Dejando de lado la frustración que sus recuerdos traía se encaminó hacia la zona sur de _Grovesnor Square_, que era en sí la que le parecía más elegante y limpia. Dejó de distraerse con el paisaje y su estómago comenzó a reclamar con más fuerza, obligándole a buscar un lugar para comer, tardó casi veinte minutos en salir de la plaza y caminar unas pocas calles hasta toparse con el hotel _Millenium_, supuso que deberían de existir lugares más lujosos, pero así como entendió aquello, también supo que si seguía caminando sin fijarse por donde, terminaría perdido y lo esencial en aquél momento, era:

"_Comer, encontrar el regalo para Narcissa, volver a su hogar sano y salvo"_

Según él no estaba vestido para la ocasión, pero en cuanto entró al lugar, supo cómo debería de comportarse. Lleno de satisfacción al encontrar un lugar a su medida en el asqueroso _Londres muggl_e, a los ojos de muchos podría parecer un adolescente adinerado. Así que con gesto seguro, se guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos miró a su alrededor buscando alguna señal que le indicara donde estaba el comedor. No tardó en encontrarla y como si fuera uno de los huéspedes procedió a encaminarse al lugar.

Ahora observando atentamente que es lo que ocurría en aquél lugar, debió nuevamente de admitir que cuando se trataba de lujo, los _muggles_ podrían ser casi tan exquisitos como cualquier mago de la sangre más pura, aunque también debía de admitir que estos parecían ser mucho más sobrios.

En cuanto entró al comedor mesas de roble pintado en negro, así como recubiertas por una placa de mármol del mismo color, le dieron la bienvenida; le parecieron elegantes, solo un pequeño florero tenía en su interior una flor de loto, -aunque él no las conocía- y las sillas eran del corte más sencillo posible, proveniente del segundo piso sintió el olor a tabaco lo cual le desagrado profundamente. Un muchacho se acercó, vestido enteramente de negro, con un delantal de corte sencillo delimitado por solo dos botones blancos y minúsculos sobre el muslo izquierdo, una polera de cuello en V y mangas largas; era derechamente informal, para el gusto de Draco, pero no le desagrado en lo absoluto, iba de la mano con toda la decoración.

— ¿Mesa para uno solo señor? — preguntó con aire diligente. Draco asintió y rápidamente agregó:

— Lo más lejos del olor a tabaco.

— Como usted diga, sigame por favor— Draco le obedeció y mientras caminaban siguió observando el lugar; rebasaron una inmensa pecera que parecía dividir la sección _familiar_ del resto del lugar, lo que en si fue un alivio, algunas familias llevaban niños y estos parecían ser extremadamente mimados, hacían un escándalo del demonio y sus padres solo les consolaban como si los culpables de sus berrinches fueran ellos.

"_Bueno eso es así"_

"_Un hombre puede ser caprichoso y se vale de la astucia para cumplir sus deseos, las mujeres son las mimadas y ellas se valen de las rabietas para obtener lo que quieren"…_

"_¡Con una mierda!"_

¿Cómo es que ese insignificante muchacho podía ser tan acertado? aunque debía de corregirse o al menos mostrarse un poco más prudente, si Vidar fuera insignificante su padre jamás lo habría llevado a su casa y él no se encontraría en aquél lugar.

Esbozó una sonrisa, cierta satisfacción de autosuficiencia vino a llenarle el pecho cuando notó que esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien a quién realmente podría considerar su igual. Theodore Nott llegó a su cabeza, pero esa indiferencia que solía mostrar ante sus actitudes le resultaba ligeramente insolente.

Finalmente llegaron a una mesa lejos del olor a tabaco y cercana a lo que le pareció el rincón norte del lugar, a su derecha se extendía un pequeño jardín lleno de árboles pequeñísimos, al finalizar esta y doblando hacia la izquierda una pequeña canaleta, del mismo color del resto del lugar (negra) dejaba escapar el agua en un constante y relajado borboteo, la cual a su vez era recibida por otra canaleta en el suelo.

"_Es diferente pero elegante" _

El muchacho interrumpió las observaciones de Draco al entregarle la carta, este miró los precios y solo entonces agradecía entender los jeroglíficos que esta traía consigo, no se preocupó y la devolvió al mesero.

— ¿Qué me recomiendas? — preguntó aburrido, el muchacho le miró con el mismo gesto.

— ¿Almuerzo cierto? — a Draco se le ocurrieron varias respuestas para burlarse de lo obvio de la pregunta, aunque casi inmediatamente su estómago volvió a rugir: ya era algo tarde para el almuerzo. Así que para no pasar por idiota, aunque si por desagradable contestó:

— Obviamente — al mesero no pareció importarle.

— Diría que…— pensó unos segundos – estaría bien, si es que comenzara con _bisque de crevettes_ — le miró fijamente — ¿Es usted vegetariano? — el gesto de extrañeza en su rostro fue tan evidente que el mesero interpretó como una negativa. Supuso que tenía algo que ver con vegetales, los cuales por cierto no toleraba, el mesero carraspeó y continuó – Bien, podría seguir con filete de pavo o vacuno asado, acompañado de patatas rellenas o bañadas en salsa de almendras, aunque también tenemos pescado — Draco alzó las cejas.

_"¿Pescado?"_

— ...Ensalada y… bueno el postre, que podría ser macedonia con helado de pasas al ron, o duraznos en almíbar con crema — aquello no parecía tan malo, aunque veía los evidentes esfuerzos del chico por no parecer rebuscado, su estómago seguía rugiendo así que agito la mano en un gesto cansado. Realmente solo le apetecía el comer algo con rapidez, que estuviera limpio y fuera decente, por lo mismo le pareció adecuado el evitar el pescado.

No tardaron siquiera cinco minutos en traerle su orden y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando sintió el olor provenir de su bandeja, a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora no venía el chico que le atendiera si no una muchacha, más o menos de la misma edad, tenía el cabello rizado en definidos bucles y lucía vestida de la misma manera que el muchacho. Con diligencia dejó todos los platos sobre su mesa. Solo entonces le observó.

Draco pudo notar, muy claramente, que a medida que la mesera dejaba los platos de su almuerzo frente a él, desviaba cada vez más la vista hacia su rostro. Para finalmente enderezarse y mirarle con una fijeza que le resultó extraña, la muchacha cogió la bandeja de uno de sus bordes y se la llevo a la espalda con ambas manos, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante que pretendía ser encantadora.

Era algo que solía ocurrir desde que era un niño, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres que de bebé le sonreían y hacían muecas solo para sacarle una sonrisa, las niñeras se lo habían disputado y sus modales habían encantado en más de una ocasión a mujeres como Medea Zabiniy Actea Parkinson, cultas, elegantes y de familias respetables.

El gesto de esa _muggle_ era el mismo.

— ¿Vous voulez plus de monsieur? — antes de negar, lo que habría sido su forma de actuar en otra situación, medito realmente sobre sus actuales necesidades y el como solucionarlas, así que optando por ser funcional, arrinconó todas sus ideas y alzando el rostro hacia la muchacha sonrío con un encanto que solo dedicaba a muy, pero muy pocas personas.

Para Draco el usar su encanto era algo de lo que solía aprovecharse activamente, después de todo ¿Qué debía de reconocer? ¿Que aún para mujeres _muggles_, aunque fueran asquerosas _muggles_, resultaba atractivo? Y no solo eso, si no que la chica era mayor que él, no una chiquilla torpe y vagamente inocentona como Pansy lo era a su edad, si no que toda una mujer ¡UNA MUJER! Era otro crédito que debía de darle a Vidar, dejándose los miramientos sobre la _pureza,_ las mujeres, no niñas como las que él conocía, sabían distinguir entre lo elegante, bello e interesante con solo mirarlo. Por algo contaban con más experiencia, exactamente lo que le había ocurrido en ese lugar. No se dejaban llevar por el interés, que estaba seguro ataba a Pansy a él, así como tampoco por los prejuicios. Es decir, si a simple vista había encandilado a esa mujer, era factible que en el mundo mágico frente a cualquier bruja pudiera hacer lo mismo, río para sí.

La tranquilidad de ver su ego, creciendo lo llenaba de satisfacción. De saber Lucius o Narcissa su pensamiento, seguramente, habría un castigo. Sin mencionar que se guardaría muy bien de no comentar semejante idea con nadie.

"_Aunque tal vez… ¿Vidar? Si, tal vez… él… me entendería"_

* * *

Tanteó la caja en su bolsillo, al recordar al _invitado_ todos sus pensamientos se volcaron a Malfoy manor, de pronto le pareció estúpido el creer que su madre aceptaría algo así, sobre todo sabiendo que era una obra _muggle_, a él mismo parecía pesarle en el bolsillo y podía sentir como es que contaminaba su ropa.

_"Deberé quemarla una vez llegue a casa"_

La joya que en gerente del hotel le había ayudado a conseguir fue fabricada por un artesano de exquisito gusto era antigua y su valor, por lo que pudo entender era casi extravagante, pero _muggle_ al fin y al cabo.

De un momento a esa parte él también sintió asco y sin saber por qué las ganas de vomitar le acosaron. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar? ¿Pagando una apuesta? ¿Cómo carajos se había dejado engañar así? Entonces comenzó a arremeterle la ira en contra de cierto muchacho de cabello oscuro y gesto cínico, para luego continuar con su padre quién se dejaba manipular por ese insidioso, obviamente si hubiera sido realmente astuto, habría utilizado a su madre para salirse con la suya ¡Como siempre! ¿Qué mierdas hacia recorriendo el Londres _muggle_, cansado, hambriento y aburrido? ¡No! Ya era hora de volver a su hogar y que Vidar se metiera su dichosa apuesta por el culo. Entonces la voz fría de su padre resonó en su cabeza.

"_Es muy niño aún…."_

Y las ganas de vomitar desaparecieron, aunque no el asco.

Pasaron un par de horas, en las cuales vago sin rumbo. Aún cerca de _Grovesnor Square_, la plaza en si era bastante grande, así que siempre la mantenía como punto de referencia, podría alejarse un par de cuadras siempre y cuando notara que la plaza seguía ya fuera a su norte, sur, este u oeste.

Pasando algunas cuadras paralelas a la parte este de la plaza, notó cierta agitación que por un segundo captó su atención y si eso no duró más, fue exclusivamente a que una tonada pareció reclamarle con mayor fuerza.

Solo la había oído en su casa o al menos esa fue la imagen que cruzó por su cabeza cuando la escuchó. Si, ahí saliendo del despacho de su padre, como el recuerdo de una visión: Lucius recostado sobre un diván que ya no existía en su casa, leyendo algo, tal vez el Profeta, mientras deslizaba con calma un pie descalzo sobre una fina alfombra, no estaba su madre en el cuadro y el gesto de su padre al verlo le dio a entender que quizás era un recuerdo de cuando él era muy niño.

Y la melodía sonaba, y sonaba en su cabeza martillándole sobre la duda.

"_¿De quién era? ¿Cómo es que se escuchaba en aquél lugar?" _

Se asomó a un ventanal de una tienda que le pareció roída y sucia, se colocó en puntillas para observar sobre las letras en la ventana pero no vio nada. De ahí, estaba seguro, provenía el sonido. Algún insolente que no conocía su posición en este mundo le había hecho preguntarse ¿Qué rayos hacía algo de su mundo en aquél lugar? Entonces la melodía se hizo hueco en su cabeza, finalmente decidió que lo mejor era establecer lo más obvio y lógico, se esgrimieron ante él tres posibilidades:

1.- Quien fuera que interpretara la pieza que salía de ese lugar era un mago, ya retirado hace mucho y que esa era la razón por la cual algo que conocía de _su mundo_ se encontraba en aquél lugar.

2.- Que quien compusiera la melodía esa, tal vez, era un brujo y que debido a su excelencia había cruzado su mundo para hacerse también conocido en el mundo _muggle._

_"Sucio traidor"_

3.- Y menos probable, es que su padre fuera capaz de reconocer la genialidad aún cuando esta existiera solo en los _muggles._

"_Completamente ridículo, estas alimañas siquiera dan el tono para ser interesantes"_

Viéndolo desde esas tres aristas a Draco siempre le pareció que cualquier cosa que conociera primero en su mundo, pertenecía a este irremediablemente. A menos de que alguien, como su padre, le indicara lo contrario, tal cual ocurrió con la radio en su momento. Así que decidido a no quedarse más tiempo con la duda y con paso seguro se internó en el lugar dando grandes aspavientos, una campanilla sonó y la melodía se detuvo inmediatamente.

Un viejo, que a Draco le pareció a un paso de la tumba, se acercó mirándole con desconfianza.

— ¿Te has perdido? — preguntó insolente, dando a mostrar una energía que él no habría creído posible en alguien con esa apariencia, Draco apretó la lengua e hizo un gesto grosero con los labios, que el viejo no notó.

— La melodía que tocabas… — dijo con aire de superioridad buscando molestarlo. Este lo miró de pies a cabeza, le fastidiaban estos niñitos insolentes, incapaces de entender que a él como persona mayor se le debía respeto. Ceñudo, le dejo continuar — ¿De quienes es? — el viejo resoplo con fastidio, sin embargo entendía que no todos los días un púber de la alta sociedad (quizás no veía muy bien, pero los ademanes de Draco difícilmente podrían pasar por populares) se dedicaba a interrogarlo sobre música.

Más que verlo como a un potencial cliente, el viejo lo miró como a un chico que podría tener alguna esperanza de conocimiento en el futuro, así como una mínima posibilidad de conocer más del ser humano y su mejor creación; la música.

Si, a pesar de lo jodido y mañoso, el viejo tenía claras ideas de sobre como _enderezar_ a las nuevas e insolentes generaciones. Carraspeó para que el chico le viera con fijeza.

— Es el concierto Nocturno en E Menor de Frederick Chopin.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Draco, en tal tono de incomprensión, como si le hubieran hablado en chino mandarín.

El viejo pareció deleitarse ante el tono y la postura del muchacho, no podía ver muy bien su rostro, aunque tenía una clara idea de la mueca que se dibujaba en este, rió entonces con gracia.

— Con toda la basura que hoy ustedes se meten en la cabeza — dijo al fin — es normal que naden en un mar de ignorancia — Draco alzó una ceja ¿Lo había llamado ignorante, a él, a Draco Malfoy?

— Mira viejo — dijo con frío tono — te estás pasando… — quiso continuar pero un gesto del anciano lo hizo callar súbitamente, había volteado y dejado a solas en ese lugar, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

— ¡Ven! — gritó desde el interior de la tienda.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco y decidió retirarse, este anciano se comportaba igual que Dumbledore, aunque le resultaba menos ¿grato? pero entonces _"El concierto Nocturno en E menor de Frederick Chopin"_ llamó nuevamente su atención. Se disgusto consigo mismo, por sentir algo parecido a un atisbo de miedo ¿Miedo él? ¿De qué? ¿De un viejo decrepito a un paso de la tumba? Determinado a dejar de comportarse como una _nenaza_ se adentró a la tienda.

En su vida Draco, había escuchado muy, pero muy poca música. Un par de veces había oído las canciones de las _Brujas de Macbeth_, pero jamás puesto atención. Qué decir de la radio la cual su padre consideraba una absurda copia de un invento _muggle_ necesario pero no indispensable y bueno, si lo pensaba bien, realmente lo era.

Sin embargo, cuando se oficiaban las grandes fiestas a las cuales asistían todos los _conocidos_ y amigos de su padre se podía escuchar melodías y valses armónicos que acompañaban la velada. Gracias a ello, Draco, conocía instrumentos de cuerda; como el violín y el cello, así como también reconocía una flauta dulce de una traversa, el arpa y la lira, en fin instrumentos simples para una velada tranquila. Pero, por otro lado jamás había visto un piano y menos escuchar de uno algo remotamente parecido a la música que oyera en el mundo mágico.

La silueta del viejo, que se encogía sobre el instrumento sacando de las teclas monocromáticas, la melodía que le golpeara la cabeza constantemente esos últimos minutos pareció convertirse en la sombra de algo importante, algo que en algún momento podría necesitar saber y que muy a su pesar podría transformarse en algo trascendental para su propia existencia. Y más que agradarle aquella percepción; una que escapaba completamente a lo obvio y evidente, se sintió profundamente molesto, sobre todo consigo mismo ya que preso ante la idea de su convencionalidad estaba tratando de buscar significados ocultos en cosas llanas y simples, trataba de encontrar la magia en ese viejo decrépito y engreído con el solo fin de parecer más interesante ante los suyos.

Al fin de cuentas, mientras su padre lo usaba de excusa a él, Draco hacía lo mismo con Lucius, se decía que aceptaba la apuesta por que era capaz, pero lo cierto iba de la mano con la necesidad de demostrar y que a su vez fuera visto por su padre y no _como un niño._ Además, tenía que admitirlo, el viejo tocaba el piano muy, pero muy bien.

De cola, negro con un diseño que le pareció elegante, no pudo evitar el vislumbrarlo en uno de los salones de su casa, aún como mero adorno.

— ¿Te intriga? — preguntó el anciano sin mirarle.

— Eso es obvio de otra manera no hubiera entrado en este agujero — contestó, el viejo carraspeó molesto.

— Para ser tan _fino_ no eres especialmente educado — Draco fijó la vista en él con molestia.

"_Fino, delicado, inútil"_

— Si eso es todo… — dijo finalmente girándose.

— Espera… — atajó el anciano – dime ¿De dónde reconoces la melodía? — Draco le miró por sobre el hombro y una sonrisa de orgullo dio paso en su rostro. Con tono tranquilo y elocuente contestó:

— ¿Habla del concierto nocturno en E menor de Frederick Chopin? — entonces, si bien había pretendido sorprender al viejo con su memoria, notó que _Frederick Chopin_ era un nombre, el nombre del músico ya tenía una pista. El viejo sonrío complacido, al igual que Draco al ver el gesto, su respuesta había dado el resultado que él deseaba.

— Claro — Malfoy carraspeó y movió los hombros — Mi padre… él suele escucharla.

— Supongo entonces que es un hombre instruido — el viejo suponía muy bien.

— Desde luego — contestó, dando a entender lo obvio de aquella respuesta.

— ¿Cómo es que entonces no conocías la melodía? — Draco le miró extrañado, sin entender la pregunta.

— No entiendo…

— Bueno, si tu padre fuera un poco más paciente, no habrías tenido que entrar a este _agujero_ para conocer el nombre de la melodía ¿no? — un tic lleno de molestia hizo que el parpado izquierdo de Malfoy se moviera imperceptivamente.

— ¿Qué le hace creer que mi padre no tiene paciencia? — preguntó vencido por la molestia que el viejo le causaba, esperaba una respuesta clásica para contra atacar con todo un repertorio de agudos sarcasmos.

— Tus modales desde luego — Draco se enfurruño y el gesto de desprecio se extendió aún más por su rostro.

— ¿Qué podrías saber tú de eso? Solo eres un músico muerto de hambre y a punto de irte a la tumba, obviamente los modales no son tu primera preocupación — dijo finalmente con tal frialdad y calma que hicieron que el viejo sintiera la carne de gallina, forzó entonces su mentón hasta hacerlo sobresalir considerablemente bajo su boca. A Malfoy le pareció que el cualquier momento el anciano saltaría sobre él.

— Te delatas solo al ser insolente chiquillo idiota.

"_¿Idiota?"_

Draco buscó entre sus ropas su varita. Si, un _silencius_ sería más que adecuado

— Por otro lado, es entendible que con semejante hijo nadie quiera pasar mucho tiempo, o tal vez es tú padre quién ha inculcado esa molesta actitud de superioridad, que créeme muchacho no tienes — finalizó extendiendo una tranquila risa.

Draco se alejó de inmediato o no respondería de sus actos, solo la imagen de su padre le hizo salir de aquél lugar, sería horrible que a Malfoy manor llegara una carta del ministerio acusándole de hacer daño a un viejo.

"_¿Cómo es que eran esos maleficios imperdonables?" _

El viejo se quedó ahí con aire pensativo hasta que escuchó la puerta de su tienda retumbar.

* * *

Nuevamente más molesto que nunca, Draco decidió que ya había aguantado suficiente, si Vidar y su padre habían querido demostrar algo, pues ya estaba, había sobrevivido en el _Londres muggle_ lo suficiente para taparle la boca a ambos.

Sin tomar plena consciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor buscó saber cuánto tiempo llevaba lejos de su hogar. Entre los escaparates que rebasaba pudo ver la hora; seis con treinta y siente, en llegar a _Wiltshire_ tardaría alrededor de tres horas si es que tomaba el… _¿autobús_? hasta su condado, aunque pensándolo bien resultaba mejor buscar la avenida _Essex_ desde donde llegaría más fácilmente al mundo mágico, de ahí al callejón _Diagon_ y finalmente a su hogar.

Nadie había especificado alguna cláusula con respecto a su hora de llegada. Supuso, entonces, que era libre de decidir en ese asunto en particular, tal cual él creyera conveniente. Fue cuando comprendió que la cólera había desaparecido y su cabeza, aún algo molesta por las palabras del viejo, comenzó a revisar los últimos sucesos, no tanto la situación incómoda que le había hecho pasar el anciano, si no sus propias reacciones. La vaga idea de que si alguien hubiera eliminado ahí, frente a sus ojos, al viejo se lo hubiera agradecido tremendamente le hizo esbozar una media sonrisa.

Pero las palabras "_es tú padre quién ha inculcado esa molesta…" _parecieron quedarse pegadas a su cabeza. Desde luego que así era, los padres, su padre le había inculcado educación, refinamiento, elegancia y distinción, era parte del deber que como tal debía tener, pero entonces llegaba a su cabeza las encerronas que Lucius tenía con Vidar en su despacho, ese aire de complicidad que ambos compartían y se sentía mareado y molesto.

Entonces la pregunta definitiva pareció explotar en su cabeza _¿Por qué con él?_

Con todas las ganas que había tenido de partirle el hocico a ese viejo podrido, a ese perro anciano a un paso de la tumba, a ese animal insolente que se atrevía a siquiera insinuar que su padre escuchaba a un músico muggle.

"_Momento, retrocede, repítelo"_

"_Músico muggle, su padre_"

El recuerdo, la melodía, música _muggle_.

No.

_Chopin_ debía de ser un brujo, no podía existir otra explicación factible, ese viejo debía de ser un mago y simplemente… él… él no lo había notado. Su padre era capaz de reconocer la genialidad_… _

"_¿Incluso en un muggle?"_

Terrenos demasiado pantanosos se abrieron a sus pies y ciertamente así había sido durante todo el verano, no tanto por lo que descubriera, si no por lo que sospechaba ¿Era aquello parte de toda esa palabrería que le decía que podía equivocarse?, ¿acaso siempre lo había estado? Y la imagen de sus padres parecía caerse y despedazarse ante sus ojos.

No, aún tenía tiempo para seguir siendo _un niño_ de momento era lo que aún le tranquilizaba e inconscientemente entendió a lo que su padre se refería y que era lo que su madre buscaba proteger.

Pero ¿no podía ser siempre así? El vivir en una burbuja, el ser cobarde, dependiente, caprichoso y berrinchudo, una nenaza en síntesis.

El miedo a descubrir más de lo que debería comenzó a debatirse contra su educación, era curioso por naturaleza y siempre quería saber la verdad de todo lo que le rodeaba, se detuvo y respiró con afectación, miró a su izquierda y un escaparate le devolvió su reflejo.

¿Estaba preparado para la verdad?

Cuando reaccionó, notó que estaba perdido. Avanzó hacia una esquina y trató de vislumbrar _Grovesnor Square_, no estaba.

"_¡Mierda, Maldito viejo!"_

Miró a su alrededor buscando el nombre de la calle en la cual se encontraba, vio y leyó _Gilbert Street _¡con un carajo! estaba perdido. Ahora si, realmente perdido.

Sin embargo notó a su alrededor que toda una multitud de jóvenes_ muggles_ se reunía en las afueras de lo que parecía ser un ¿estadio los llamaban? ¿Sería uno de esos juegos en los cuales todos corrían tras una Bulgder de color blanco y negro? No le pareció que así fuera, las ropas que llevaban eran demasiado sobrias para un encuentro de… ¿Cómo se llamaba aquél juego Butbol, cutbol… algo así?

No quiso siquiera pensar en acercarse más a ellos, ya estaba harto, aquél anciano le había quitado de una sola vez todas las míseras ganas que tenía de mantenerse en aquél lugar. ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto? Mientras trataba de responderse, un fuerte grito vino a sobresaltarlo, miró a su alrededor y vio a tres chicas saludarse ruidosamente entre sí.

— ¡Ahí está Merle! — gritó una, señalando a otra. Draco las observó unos segundos, sugerentes y desvergonzadas, lucían ropas que parecían pijamas de ancianas recortados en todas las zonas atractivas de mirar; es decir, escote y piernas. Usaban una tela sobre estas que les hacia mostrar formas de flores, tenían los ojos pintarrajeados con colores oscuros y algunas con otros muy chillones y sus cabellos con peinados estrambóticos.

"_Mujerzuelas" _

Cuando lo notó ellas le miraban fijamente, concentrado como estaba no se había dado cuenta de que las chicas esas llevaban, ya varios segundos, atentas a él; le miraban y se sonreían entre ellas.

— ¿Quieres compañía cariño? — dijo una con gesto lascivo en la boca, Draco alzó el mentón y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba contesto fríamente.

— Lo lamento, me gusta permanecer sano…

— Huuu — rieron las tres muchachas, sin dejar de reír.

Draco avanzó, sin proponérselo en la misma dirección que lo hacía la gente. Si bien había decidido lo contrario, ese último encuentro había terminado por fastidiarlo completamente y no se sentía con ganas algunas de evitar a nadie, de hecho si se internaba en esa masa de gente que avanzaba a ese ¿…estadio? Lo hacía con la exclusiva intención de perderse definitivamente y si la multitud terminaba empujándolo ¡qué lástima! él se vería en la obligación de reaccionar, quizás con un poco más de energía, tal vez un par de puntapiés no estarían mal.

Fue tal como él lo imagino, de a poco la multitud se apretujaba en torno a él y todos buscaban encontrarse en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una larga fila, la náusea y el asco, cedieron ante la frustración y enojo que sentía en aquél momento, además sabía que en cuanto recobrara la razón, el valor para seguir con aquella locura cedería a su sentido común, por lo que no se concentró en nada más que solo avanzar.

Por lo que se alcanzaba a colar en sus oídos supo que se trataba de un artista, de hecho era una banda _músicos muggles._ Llegaron a su cabeza el viejo y Lucius. Mientras avanzaba se dio el gusto de empujar, sin pedir permiso y recibió algunos empujones de vuelta, se dedicó a soltar puntapiés los cuales también fueron respondidos con prontitud.

Buscaba cruzar horizontalmente la zona en la cual se apretujaba más gente. Una tranquila euforia vino a someterle cuando se dio cuenta de que en aquél lugar realmente era invisible, se comportaba de manera que su madre habría considerado inaceptable y su padre, tal vez necesaria, pero nadie le corregía, a sabiendas de su superioridad era tratado como uno más y eso le calmó, inconscientemente se desahogó entre ellos de la manera que le hubiera gustado hacerlo con el viejo. Aunque no era del todo perfecto, faltaba más, quería desahogarse de Vidar, de ese _es aún muy niño, _de su inutilidad, del drama de su madre, pero obviamente ahí no podía.

Entonces una poderosa mano le despertó, o para su desgracia le reconoció, golpeándole con toda la intención en el hombro. Draco se volteó furioso, una cosa era que le patearan de manera incógnita e impersonal, pero ese toque fue hecho con todas las ganas de captar su atención. Antes de voltear gritó al osado que se había atrevido.

— ¡No me toques! — el aludido se encontraba en tal estado de sopor farmacéutico que apenas reaccionó ante la acción del chico.

— Eh — dijo estúpidamente – chico, desde allá te llaman… — apuntó exactamente hacia el inicio de la fila, cerca de la entrada.

Draco no recordó haber pasado por ahí, vio entonces a las tres chicas que parecían mujerzuelas acercarse desde esa dirección solo que ahora le acompañaban más personas, no pudo definir quienes eran hombres o mujeres. Sin embargo volvió la vista hacia donde apuntaba el otro muchacho, no pudo notar nada. Alzó un poco más la cabeza y vio que algo se extendía en direcciones diferentes; eran unos brazos, con calma avanzó, sintió un par de puntapiés y empujones pero no les prestó atención.

De la nada se sintió extraño, como si le faltara algo.

Vio a una chica, obviamente estaba sobre algo, entre más acercaba entendía que era sobre los hombros de alguien, seguramente su novio. Entonces lo notó y un escalofrío parecido a la muerte se apoderó de toda su espina dorsal haciéndole tropezar. No dio con el suelo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

— ¡NO HAGAS ESO! — le parecía una broma, lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido durante el día y la chica que no escuchaba seguía agitando sobre su cabeza.

"_Mierda" _

Su varita.

* * *

Diccionario.

**Tyazhelyy**: Severo

**Vozmozhno:** Tal vez

**Tetya:** Tía

**Rebenok:** Nena

* * *

_**Bueno, este es el primer episodio ya vendrá el resto.**_

_**si llegaste a este punto quizás quieras dejar un review, el cual obviamente se agradecerá, espero disfruten.**_


	2. Perdido Part 2

_**II**_

_**Perdido**_

_**2da Parte.-**_

* * *

Draco escuchó claramente un murmullo dentro de toda esa muchedumbre que sonaba así:

— ¿Ves…? te dije que era de él — realmente asustado no pasaron tres segundos hasta que estuvo frente a dos chicos; una pareja, y tampoco pasaron dos segundos cuando arrebató de la mano de la chica su varita, aliviado de que nada hubiera ocurrido.

Nada más pensarlo se le colocaba la carne de gallina. El novio de la muchacha le miró con frialdad ante aquél gesto tan abrupto.

— Tranquilo hombre… — le dijo conciliador — si quisiéramos quedarnos con ese palo no nos hubiéramos molestado en llamarte.

"_Ese palo"_

Inútil ignorante, Draco no perdería el tiempo tratando de explicarle a este tonto _muggle_, de hecho no podía hacerlo.

— No seas exagerado — dijo de pronto la chica, sin dejar de mirarle — tal vez le resulta importante — cuando Draco alzó la vista, notó que la chica le observaba con demasiada atención.

"_Inevitable"_

Sin embargo, su novio parecía querer algo, alguna palabra de su parte.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por haberle devuelto su varita?"_

La educación le decía que sí, que correspondía al menos un simple gracias, pero solo en caso de que fueran magos ¿cierto?

"_Nada hay que agradecer a estas gentes"_.

Pero… por otro lado había sido su idea el ir a meterse ahí y decidir continuar con los empujones y golpes, fácilmente podría haberse metido en un serio problema, exclusivamente por su culpa. Iba a abrir la boca, sin saber para que, cuando nuevamente la chica evitó que hablara.

— ¿Vienes al concierto cierto? — Draco pareció no entenderle.

_"Oh... ¿Concierto?"_

— ¡Desde luego que si! — dijo el muchacho — ¿Qué no ves como viste? — el gesto de Malfoy se mantuvo lleno de extrañeza, hasta que vio sus ropas; por recomendación de Vidar había dejado la túnica en casa, era lo mejor con el calor de ese día, llevaba sin embargo una camisa de seda negra que marcaba con elegancia su recientemente esbelta figura, sobresalía de sus pantalones, completamente corrientes.

Vidar había tratado de colocarle algo más de acuerdo a su _edad_ como le había dicho, pero la sensación de Draco de que lucía como un estúpido lo evitó. Solo entonces reparó en las vestimentas de sus interlocutores y si bien ella no parecía mujerzuela también era ropa bastante estrambotica para un _muggle_, de hecho parecían sacadas de la tienda de Madame Malkin, aunque estropeadas y obviamente confeccionadas con otro tipo de telas. Solo su novio parecía en verdad un _muggle_, con pantalones negros desteñidos, de una tela que parecía ser dura y flexible al mismo tiempo.

"_¿Jeans… los llamó Vidar?"_

Y una camiseta suelta que rezaba la leyenda _"The Gathering" _

"_¿La reunión?"_

Seguramente esos eran los artistas.

Otro empujón, ahora mucho más violento de cualquiera que recibiera anteriormente lo sacó de sus casillas, ya que prácticamente terminó en los brazos del muchacho. Quiso reclamar pero un barullo proveniente del final de la fila le advirtió que pronto se daría inicio a una estampida humana.

— ¡Han abierto!— dijo el muchacho tomando de la muñeca a su novia. Y tal cual él lo imaginó la gente comenzó a agolparse tratando de avanzar y otros evitando que muchos-entre ellos él- se colaran. Malfoy decidió que lo mejor era apartarse, no le interesaba ser aplastado por una manada de _muggles_, sería una forma patética de morir.

Fue ahí cuando le cogieron de la muñeca y halaron de él con tal fuerza que tuvo que mirar dos veces antes de notar que era la chica quién lo hacía.

— ¡No te detengas! — le gritó y antes de que este pudiera responder, nuevamente le ordenó — ¡Corre o te aplastaran! — sin saber cómo se vio haciéndolo, corriendo con el alma en vilo, asustado por los gritos que se extendían a su lado, con miedo a caer y ser aplastado y a la vez apremiado por sobrepasar a ambos chicos, en un afán de evidenciar _casualmente _su superioridad.

Ella luchaba con su falda y aún así era capaz de mantenerse por encima de él, que decir de su novio, el chico les adelantaba a ambos. De pronto toda la molestia que le generaba encontrarse entre _esas gentes_, en esa situación pasó, realmente sin notarlo o quererlo y se volvió un sentimiento divertido, casi eufórico. El muchacho les miró por encima del hombro y gritó a todo pulmón:

— ¡Gill irás tú primero, después él! — la muchacha volteó sin detenerse y le dijo:

— ¡Vamos sin entradas!

"_¿A dónde? ¿Al susodicho concierto_?"

Draco miró a su alrededor, solo veía algo parecido a una cancha, no sabía de que, tal vez de ese deporte que volvía locos a los _muggles_.

Corrieron por una pista que rodeaba a esta y notó que todos se dirigían a un túnel. Pensó nuevamente en detenerse, siquiera sabía quién estaría, entonces recordó al viejo. Era una estupidez el seguir con esa farsa, a él no le interesaba la música _muggle._ Pero de la nada vio a su padre ahí recostado en el diván, relajado leyendo el profeta con esa melodía de _Chopin_, el concierto nocturno en e menor.

"_¿Por qué llevaban letras_?"

Casi admitiendo una verdad que le sulfuraba se preguntó si es que él tendría él la misma comprensión de las artes, incluso las _muggles_ y sería capaz de identificar genialidad en ese concierto.

"_¿Qué tan malo podría ser?" _

Supuso que no peor, tenía catorce años y estaba perdido, había conocido si es que esa era la definición correcta a estos chicos y decidido, aunque no sabía si por voluntad propia, colarse sin _¿entrada?_ a un concierto _muggle._

"_¿Qué tan orgulloso se sentiría su padre de ello? ¿Es lo que esperaban de mi "estadía" en el Londres muggle?" _

Finalmente sin saber cómo reaccionar, río de medio lado, era irónico pensar que prácticamente Lucius le había enviado ahí. Entonces sus ideas fueron interrumpidas por una alerta general que les decía "_en estos momentos nos persiguen"._

— ¡¿Quién?! — preguntó exaltado.

— ¡Los guardias!

Cruzaron pista sin soltarse, se internaron en el túnel completamente a oscuras, solo al final del pasillo era posible ver algo parecido a una luz; ahí debían de dirigirse. Parecía ser la entrada a un anfiteatro, el personal de seguridad se esparció por el lugar dándole a Draco la impresión de que hormigas gigantescas a ciegas en medio de aquél túnel, buscaban detener a los muchos que en aquél lugar pasaban sin su correspondiente _ticket._

Draco notó como uno se abalanzaba sobre el chico que los guiaba y que a este no le dio absolutamente nada el extender un puño y lanzarlo contra el rostro del hombre. Un golpe preciso y certero. Luego uno se vino sobre él y la chica le atrajo hacia ella de tal manera que, al tropezar, Draco lo esquivó. No alcanzó a decir nada cuando la muchacha se soltó y los sobrepaso a ambos, creyó por un segundo que le abandonaban, hasta que recordó las instrucciones de él; ella iría primero.

Vio entonces que se acercaban a una verja de casi dos metros, alta incluso para él. No eran los primeros en sortearla. Muchos ya se habían adelantado y saltado, como si aquello de huir y escapar fuera cosa de todos los días.

"_Delincuentes"_

Pero semejante idea se le borró tan rápido como entendió que era su turno. Para su sorpresa Gill no tuvo ningún problema en saltar e impulsarse donde desconocidos le ayudaron a quedar del otro lado, una vez ahí no tardó en perderse en la oscuridad.

— ¡Ahora, rápido! — le gritó el muchacho, Draco asintió frenético y preocupado a la vez ¿Qué pasaría si no era capaz de saltar? Le atraparían, llamarían a sus padres y cuando supieran la razón… le bastó con imaginar el rostro de su padre, para con toda su sorpresa, saltar y trepar.

— ¡Espera! — le ordenó el muchacho, sin pensarlo Draco obedeció, este debió de retroceder para saltar y así como había visto a otros chicos ayudando a Gill, él hizo lo propio con el muchacho, sin meditarlo o siquiera visualizarlo, por un momento los _muggles_ dejaron de ser sus enemigos, quizás en el preciso momento en que colarse en ese lugar se había tornado imperativo.

Una mano se cerró a centímetros del muchacho para atraparlo y con el solo fin de evitarlo a Draco no le importo el caer con fuerza. Nadie jamás debía de interrumpir las acciones que por voluntad propia tomaba. Menos un asqueroso _muggle_.

O eso se dijo hasta que recordó que había ayudado a otro.

No quiso pensar en ello, no en ese momento. Estaba rodeado y no había tenido la suficiente templanza para evitar verse arrastrado en ese lugar, ¿era ese el error del cual debería aprender? lo cierto es que en un principio lo había paralizado el miedo y sin saber cómo, se había mimetizado con el resto en aquél lugar.

* * *

Aún excitado por su reciente victoria a lo que le parecía el sistema impuesto y completamente inservible de vigilancia _muggle_, el premio le resultó insulso y pobre, muy poco para haberse tomado todas esas molestias, sobre todo al considerar que, claramente eso era lo que hacían los _muggles_ sin dinero. Los chicos que le habían secuestrado eran un claro ejemplo de ellos, a la vista de esos acontecimientos y mirando a su alrrededor no pudo menos que sentirse como un sucio vagabundo que había quebrantado la ley por una estupidez que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

El lugar era pequeño y, aún estaba vacío, solo una veintena de personas había logrado burlar la seguridad, la cual, desde luego, era pésima; un pequeño grupo se estaba escondiendo en los rincones más oscuros, pero notó que cerca del escenario estaba la gran mayoría.

Quizás a los guardias no les interesaba, quizás sería el peor concierto del mundo y por lo mismo a los patrocinadores del evento no les interesaba o, tal vez, les pagaban tan poco al personal de seguridad que arriesgarse a una pelea, sencillamente, no valía la pena. Al igual que su esfuerzo, que el sacrificio moral y físico que estaba haciendo.

Estaba sudado y su insolente acompañante le hizo espabilar golpeándole casualmente en el pecho. Se tentó a decirle que no lo tocara, pero de inmediato recordó el certero golpe que había clavado en uno de los desinteresados guardias.

_"No vale la pena, nada en este lugar lo hace"_

Aunque si, podría esperar a que los ánimos se calmaran para ponerlo en su lugar, después de todo lo que menos le interesaba era verse sumiso ante un _muggle_ cualquiera, tanteó internamente su varita para cerciorarse de que seguía ahí así como el caro par de aretes que había conseguido para su madre. Todo estaba en su lugar.

Ahora, que estaba en medio de ellos, entendió finalmente que lo esencial se limitaba a sobrevivir esa velada. Maldijo nuevamente a su invitado, al primo desconocido que había dado inicio a la estúpida apuesta, rosario que continuó con su padre, para finalmente culparse así mismo. Lucius y Vidar podrían llegar al trato que quisieran, pero entendió que su primer error había consistido en aceptar aquél manejo sobre él sin oponer resistencia alguna. Solo para tratar de agradar a los suyos, a su padre, el mismo que le había enviado a ese lugar.

Durante ese día en algún momento había llegado a la conclusión de que terminar aquél día con éxito le granjearía una mejor opinión de su padre y de él mismo, no tendría que aguantar los insultos sutiles que lo calificaban de _muy niño_ o _nenaza_. Pero ahora lo dudaba realmente; lo estaba pasando mal, se sentía cansado y frustrado. Sin mencionar que su padre había, en algún momento de su vida, atendido al talento de un posible músico _muggle…_

"_Oh… por Merlín"_

Todo se había vuelto tan confuso ese día. No, peor que eso, desde que ese muchacho cruzara la entrada de su hogar, todo se había trastocado de una forma molesta, como si quisieran restregarle algo en el rostro y Draco no fuera capaz de vislumbrar que… o más complejo aún, era algo que todos veían menos él. Era una sensación de abandono, mezclada con la frustración, que poco a poco comenzaba a subir los niveles dentro de su sangre.

Su _tranquilo día,_ sin quererlo se había convertido en una turbulenta pesadilla.

— ¡Ahí está Gillian! — señaló el muchacho, extendiendo el dedo de una manera ajena a todo refinamiento, hacia la muchacha que a su vez hacía las mismas notorias señales que le hiciera a él cuando encontrara su varita.

"_Genial, fuera de muggles pobretones"_

No solo le bastó verlos para asegurarse de aquello, sino que en medio de toda la emoción que significó quebrar sus insignificantes reglas, sobre la inútil seguridad que manejaban en sus eventos, lo había olvidado. Algo que, desde luego, no volvería a ocurrir.

La muchacha se veía más alta de lo que recordara, y pronto descubrió que era debido a que se encontraba encaramada sobre otra verja; una que separaba el escenario de donde ellos se encontraban, dando un espacio de al menos dos metros a modo de foso. Malfoy vio como su acompañante sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

— ¿Tu fumas? — preguntó a medias extrañado, a medias sorprendido. El chico asintió con un dejo de burla, de momento aquello era obvio y Draco lo detestó desde el fondo de su corazón.

— ¿Tu no? — Malfoy negó, entonces con gesto indolente volvió a golpearle, esta vez de una manera más casual y relajada, lo que no quitó en lo absoluto el asco de su rostro, agradeció, sin embargo, que la luz fuese insuficiente y pudiera ocultar los gestos que en ese momento se le hicieron imposibles de aguantar.

— Ah… a todo esto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo.

— Draco Malfoy — contestó irritado y no esperó reacción alguna de su parte, obviamente el _muggle_ pobretón que le acompañaba no sabía con quién hablaba. De todas maneras le sorprendió cuando le extendió su mano y se presentó:

— Soy Thomas Waters — conmocionado porque un _muggle_ le extendiera, tan libremente, un saludo, Draco dudo si estrechar su mano o no, recordó que la novia de aquél chico; Gillian, ya le había tocado, así como muchos más en la fila donde repartió puntapiés y empujones, además de la ayuda que le prestó este cuando ambos se saltaron al personal de seguridad.

"_Ya no puede ser peor, solo guárdatelo y te refriegas con lejía cuando llegues a casa" _

Extendió dubitativo su respuesta, pero todas sus dudas desaparecieron cuando Thomas a la fuerza le cogió su mano y la cerró en un fuerte apretón. Malfoy le miró, definitivamente esperaría a que bajaran las revoluciones para ponerlo en su lugar…

"_No vale la pena"_

— Vamos — dijo con calma — o Gill se volverá loca gritándonos — y no mentía, desde donde estaban podían ver como extendía los brazos y los gritos que daba para que le prestaran atención.

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Draco y sus acompañantes entraran al recinto. Y la única razón que le motivó a quedarse en aquél lugar y no marcharse fue el hecho de que después de todas esas vueltas, no tenía idea alguna de donde se encontraba. Además estaba seguro que el mismo teatro en sí significaba un laberinto para sus limitados conocimientos de ese lugar, por lo que sería bastante difícil salir sin evidenciarse como uno de los que había quebrantado el sistema. Una extraña satisfacción vino a llenar su pecho cuando sintió aquello.

"_¿Sera lo que Vidar siente?"_

Por otro lado el encierro comenzaba a resultarle molesto, además que poco a poco comenzó a llegar más gente, reduciendo el espacio que disfrutara hace algunos minutos. A su lado, apretujada contra la verja, Gillian sonreía de cuando en cuando, señalando a gente y hablándole a su hermano – no su novio- al oído.

Como este se encontraba más cerca de Draco, debido a su altura, le comunicaba la noticia o palabras de la chica. Cosas que realmente no le importaban, pero ante las cuales asentía. Thomas resguardaba con cuidado a su hermana situándose tras esta y colocando los brazos sobre la verja, atrapándola y protegiéndola a la vez. A él, en tanto, solo le quedaba presionarse contra el resto, que a su vez parecía querer aplastarle, imitando la forma en que Thomas lo hacía.

Las luces se apagaron de golpe dejando todo en penumbras, al mismo momento que un barullo emocionado ascendió en el lugar. Un sonido que le pareció metálico comenzó a sonar, colocándole la carne de gallina, era como si rasparan algo, no supo que, contra el fondo de un caldero y era amplificado a todo su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo el gentío se apretó aún más contra ellos tratando, obviamente, de avanzar al escenario, Draco miró a Thomas y este se resistía tensando los brazos y usando la verja como soporte.

— ¡Con un carajo! — le escuchó, imitó al chico y el movimiento se calmó, aunque no se detuvo.

Oleadas de calor comenzaron a avanzar hacia él provenientes de la parte más oscura del lugar y de la nada comenzó a sentirse amenazado. Giró el rostro buscando al enemigo que en medio de las sombras se escondía, pero el movimiento frenético de las luces se lo impidió, así mismo el oxígeno pareció desaparecer para que en su lugar se elevaran volutas de humo de un lado y otro. Los rostros de las personas se recortaban en medio de las sombras, apareciendo allá una cara y acá la mitad de otra, teñida de negro y rojo, algunos ojos receptores de los reflectores brillaban con una intensidad extraña y Draco no pudo menos que pensar en máscaras plateadas.

Turbado volvió el rostro hacia el escenario y una silueta apareció, la gente aplaudió estrepitosamente. Muchos comenzaron a silbar, todos a gritar, de un murmullo poderoso e informe comenzó a escucharse claramente_:"__¡Gathering, Gathering, Gathering!" _hasta el punto de convertirse una sola y poderosa voz.

El recinto, absolutamente cerrado, parecía recorrer con su eco todos los rincones asustados de su cuerpo, algo le decía que pronto comenzaría una estampida y le sería imposible escapar, pasarían sobre él y moriría, todo por tratar de demostrar algo que no era. Alzó la cabeza, consciente de que solo hacia arriba encontraría aire puro, para toparse con el humo que tragó inundando sus pulmones, quiso toser, pero no pudo. En el escenario un chico de cabello largo y gafas cogía algo, parecía ser el intermedio entre un violín y un cello, aunque no necesitaba ningún tipo de arco para funcionar, colocó una mano sobre el mango y la otra en el cuerpo. Luego vino otra silueta, otro muchacho que se ubicó tras unos tambores de forma extraña, luego una chica muy delgada tomó otro instrumento, similar al que había cogido el de las gafas, otro chico se posicionó tras una tabla alzada en el aire ¿Era eso un instrumento? No lo supo definir y ciertamente el ruido no le dejaría preguntar a Thomas.

Entonces apareció ella y el barullo casi lo dejó sordo, tuvo que cubrirse los oídos para soportar los gritos que amenazaban con reventarle la cabeza. Pero eso no fue nada a cuando comenzó a sonar el instrumento que el chico de gafas tocaba.

Sin embargo, todas sus ideas negativas, sobre el griterío, el humo, lo apretados que estaban se desvanecieron al verla.

Ciertamente a Draco le gustaban las chicas, si eran bellas mejor. Su ego se deleitaba cuando estas quedaban prendadas de él, de su fisionomía o de sus palabras, significaba que de alguna manera, desde el momento en que le conocieran, él se había convertido en algo más que un simple saludo o una conversación. Y como todo sangre pura, solía hacer estrictas diferencias si se trataba de _muggles_. Una _muggle_ podía ser bella, pero solo eso. Y para Draco bajo esa circunstancia, una _muggle_ podía ser considerada como mierda recubierta de seda, y así como un no comía en el baño, menos probaría mierda que olía mal aún cuando se viera bien. En ese día con la mesera, luego con esas chicas que parecían mujerzuelas y finalmente con Gillian, había tolerado el contacto, ya fuera este necesario o mínimo, aunque nunca lo buscó y todo lo acepto exclusivamente debido a la situación le había llevado ahí.

Así que a pesar de encontrarse rodeado de ellos, jamás haría concesiones con respecto a las _muggles_ y, desde luego, jamás admitiría que una de estas podría ser capaz de robarle algo más que una simple mirada.

Solo que en ese momento no entendía porque se sentía tan perdido. No entendía la razón de sentirse tan equivocado.

"_Debe ser el humo, me está contaminando y en este lugar no puedo respirar"_

Tenía el rostro en forma de corazón y lucía un rubio platinado parecido al de su padre, grandes ojos azules, delgada y curvilínea llevaba, a diferencia de todas las chicas del lugar; esos pantalones gruesos a la cadera y una sencilla camiseta negra de tiras a los hombros. Simple y, en ella, absolutamente favorecedor, tenía la piel tan blanca como la suya propia y se movía con una gracia hipnótica. Debía de tener entre veinte o veinticinco años. Y si bien esa solo fue la primera impresión, cuando su voz llenó el recinto, sintió que el pecho le saltaba con miedo y remordimiento.

"_Estoy respirando humo y eso me está entorpeciendo el cerebro"_

El público a su lado, incluyendo a Gillian y a Thomas ya saltaba, coreaba y aplaudía la tonada que en un momento había amenazado con reventarle la cabeza, y simplemente no era capaz de explicar nada de aquello, toda aquella febrilidad le resultaba extraña y fuera de lugar.

"_¿Qué era lo que esta mujer canta para hacerlos caer en tal estado?"_

Entonces lo entendió. En varias ocasiones sus padres le habían señalado la existencia de ritos arcanos en los cuales se buscaba mantener un equilibrio con el sistema, con el ambiente y con el planeta. Así mismo Lucius le habló, en varias ocasiones, que el idioma con los siglos se había vuelto una especie de arma y escudo contra el avance _muggle_ en el mundo. Un arma que servía para delimitar los conocimientos de unos en favor de otros, más específicamente de los magos, más cercanamente de los sangre pura.

Pues, si bien los rituales que se llevaban a cabo en lenguas perdidas, eran capaces de hacer llover, temblar, convocar huracanes, al sol en medio de la noche y a la luna en pleno día, solo había que recitar las palabras adecuadas e_l conjuro y el hechizo correcto._ Así mismo Lucius le había aclarado que era esa una de las principales razones por las cuales, los mayores y más importantes hechizos y conjuros eran dichos en idiomas originales y no los actuales, para mantener el secreto y para usar correctamente aquél poder.

Entonces, mientras veía como todos a su alrededor se movían de manera tan sincronizada y a su vez eufórica, no pudo llegar a otra conclusión que no fuera aquella que le decía; que en ese canto, que en esos tonos y redobles había un hechizo ilusorio que volvía locos a esos _muggles_, por lo tanto y obviamente, la mujer sobre el escenario no era una de ellos, sino que una bruja o en su defecto una mestiza.

No había otra explicación posible a lo que sus ojos presenciaban en aquél momento y mucho menos a lo que él comenzó a sentir de un momento a otro. El hechizo o conjuro estaba haciendo efecto, lentamente en él, otra prueba que le indicaba que al concentrarse, él podría batallar contra ella, contra su voz y su música.

"_Pero… si es una bruja, está bien"_

Sería una vergüenza dejarse arrastrar por los sentimientos que unas letras _muggles_ podrían hacer aflorar en él. Pero lo cierto es que había luchado todo el día, se había controlado bajo el calor de _Grovesnor Square_ y comido en un sitio _muggle_, había tolerado las miradas arrobadas de esa mesera y la insolencia de aquél viejo…

"_Que seguramente es otro mago, o en su defecto padre no le pondría atención"_

…de las chicas, de Gillian y Thomas, así que por solo unos segundos decidió que necesitaba asimilar su estado, lo que ocurría a su alrededor y descansar.

Deseo, entonces, saber que mensaje o hechizo se escondían en medio de esa tonada y de esas letras, por lo que decidió poner toda su atención en lo que ocurría en el escenario; el acompañamiento que hacía el de los tambores era tranquilo y continuo, parecía llevar el peso de la melodía, la cual rápidamente pasó a ser canción. La otra chica también tocaba y le resultó difícil el diferenciar el sonido de su instrumento. El de las gafas, seguía ¿rasgando? las cuerdas y sacando un sonido poderoso y agudo y a pesar de ser estruendoso tenía armonía, tenía un ritmo definido. Tardó en comprenderlo pero a esas alturas su cabeza ya se había acostumbrado.

Y ella cantaba;

…_Forever dangerous, And never serious  
Up on your energy, Expect no sympathy_

_Appreciation is overrated, Resting is for fools*_

La mujer miraba al público y apuntaba a alguien especial, tomaba el alza voz frente a ella y se lo acercaba con gracia a su boca, contraía su garganta volviendo la voz más ronca o aguda y movía de manera cadenciosa las caderas, su pecho se contraía con su respiración y sus piernas se tensaban al emitir una nota especialmente extensa.

La garganta se le secó y la lengua comenzó a picarle, solo entonces Draco notó que estaba con la boca abierta.

Estaba él, ahí, apretujado y asombrado, molesto y eufórico. Sentía deseos de saltar y moverse, hacer algo por que aquél encierro en medio de todas esas personas le estaba asfixiando. El hechizo estaba afectándole, pero si bien sentía el temblor interno que amenazaba con estallar, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Fue cuando Thomas llegó a salvarle la vida.

— ¡Salta o te caerás! — Draco le miró como si recién reparara en su presencia, pero Thomas pronto volvió su atención, al igual que todos, al escenario. Por otro lado su consejo resultó completamente útil, con todo el público apretado cuando saltaban y pateaban lo lastimaban, y él embelesado no se había percatado hasta que en un movimiento todo el gentío pareció saltar al unísono hacía la derecha arrastrándolo. Solo el hecho de que se sujetara de la verja evitó que cayera y fuera aplastado. No lo había pensado hasta que Thomas se lo dijo, pero si saltaba y se sujetaba de la verja, nadie le aplastaría los pies o le patearía. Tenso los siguió.

_He's in a rush, Fever round his eyes  
I do not dare and cross him, He'll smooch you with his lies_

_Ever so dangerous, He'll haunt you seriously  
I wouldn't go within a mile radius of him.**_

Cuando ella dejó de cantar el público se detuvo de inmediato. Como si todo hubiera sido un sueño colectivo, llovieron los aplausos pero estos rápidamente fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo raspaje de caldero. Vio que el chico de las gafas hacía señas a sus compañeros y sin dejar que terminara la melodía anterior, muy hábilmente para el gusto de Draco, se inició la segunda melodía. Rasgaron las cuerdas, vinieron los toques cortos y rápidos del tambor. Escuchó un sonido parecido al del chico de las gafas, aunque más grave y fijo, era como una cuerda que tensada era soltada constantemente, era el instrumento de la chica delgada. Entonces los gritos del público, que obviamente reconocía la canción, estallaron con fuerza, hasta que la voz de ella los calló a todos.

_We ride along the great riverside, Ever so wide  
The giver of clarity, She will be wise enough  
To make us understand, The moment we reach heavenly land ***_

Así continuó el concierto, una experiencia que Draco jamás creyó podría repetir. La sensación de era como estar en la fila, pero cien veces mejor, la oscuridad le amparaba a hacer lo que quisiera en absoluta impunidad, además los insignificantes _muggles_ a su alrededor no le prestaban atención, el hechizo hacía efecto y sin realmente quererlo se estaba anidando en él la necesidad de saltar, mover los brazos y agitar la cabeza como veía que Thomas y Gillian lo hacían.

Ya que no era nadie en aquél momento, podía perfectamente ser libre para todo. La oscuridad le amparaba y la euforia que subía por su pecho, provocada por las letras de la bruja en el escenario, amenazaba con ahogarle. Si finalmente lo dejaba salir ¿Cuánto duraría todo eso? ¿Una hora, una hora y media? ¿Qué tan mal podría salir de ahí? Era ridícula preocupación de su madre y humillante las ideas que su padre tenía sobre él. Fue cuando el miedo lo abandonó. Y sin meditarlo mucho Draco los mandó a todos al diablo; Lucius, Narcissa, Vidar, ese viejo apestoso, el maldito de Potty y a todo Hogwarts.

Sin notarlo ahí se tornó uno y al mismo tiempo no era nadie. No le hubiera importado que su Lucius le viera.

_"Cosechas lo que siembras padre" _

Y la música. Si, ahora no era un ruido estrepitoso y molesto, era música, eran canciones, con hechizos y conjuros complejos y agradables de escuchar. Algunas tristes otras llenas de ira y decepción. _Las brujas de Macbeth_, le parecieron insulsas, aunque la verdad es que el público era diferente, no podía comparar a magos con _muggles_, un público de magos jamás caería ante hechizo tan superficiales… pero tremendamente efectivos, eso no podía negarlo. Además las brujas no tenían por costumbre embobar a su público, a la bruja sobre el escenario solo le bastaba su presencia.

"_Es hermosa"_

Admitió de mala gana, realmente no podía compararlos por lo menos no con ella. Debía ser una bruja, entre más lo pensaba más evidente resultaba, semejante ser no podía ser una _muggle_ ordinaria, es mas no lo era, solo había nacido en el lugar equivocado y cualquier indignación que Draco pudo haber sentido hacia ella, rápidamente se transformó en lástima, pena por ella, era una víctima, un ser sobresaliente que había nacido en medio de la basura.

Dejo de pensar en todo ello cuando la guitarra dio inicio a otra canción y la energía que esta demandaba los hizo saltar a todos en aquél recinto al mismo tiempo. Entonces se dejó llevar, sin preguntarse nada cayó, plenamente voluntario, en aquél trance en donde solo era capaz de oír esa melodiosa y potente voz.

En esos momentos dejó de sentirse asustado o confundido incluso se olvidó de la molestia. La opresión que le clavara durante todo el día desapareció. Así lo entendía. El ruido de la ciudad que tanto le molestó, no era comparable a lo que ahí ocurría ¿Era esa la genialidad que había esperado ver y escuchar? Sudaba a mares y la gente se agolpaba de un lado a otro empujándole como a una boya en medio del océano. Pero ya no luchaba, se dejaba llevar, a su lado Gillian bailaba furiosamente y Thomas sacudía la cabeza con tal vehemencia como si quisiera desnucarse solo. Las luces parpadeando y cambiando de color con rapidez y precisión, el humo del cigarrillo le hacía arder los ojos. Pero no importaba, realmente en aquél momento nada le preocupaba y comenzó a disfrutar, ya habría tiempo para analizarlo y, por sobre todo, de arrepentirse.

_I see him turn away, Although my eyes are shut with emptiness  
And again the rain falls down, Together with me  
This blood in my body runs for you, Drink my tears as I cry****_

Silencio entonces y calma, ella había bajado su tono de voz y pudo notar que lo que había creído, era una tabla al aire, era un instrumento que emitía notas parecidas al piano, pero mucho más pequeño y con tonos menos elegantes aunque más imponentes.

Fijó la vista en ella, solo su voz, ese mini piano y el sujeto del tambor tocando unos platillos metálicos con tranquila calma, pero solo era una falsa alarma, se venía el clímax y eso lo entendía. Todos se tensaron esperando la explosión, ella tenía los ojos cerrados entonando su propia melodía ante aquél alza voz, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando, los ojos cerrados con calma, la mano señalando el aguante al público, piano, platillos y su voz. Entonces el tambor se aceleró y comenzó a rasgar la guitarra.

Y su voz, se perdía en un grito limpio y entonado:

_Make me cry in vain, Leave one tear  
Touch my face with your sigh, Leave me against the stream  
One hundred worlds will see me, Passing by..._

_I see you walk away, Falling down I cry and scream your name  
And again the rain falls down, Together with me*****_

* * *

Todo había pasado.

Estaban fuera y el calor que sintiera en el recinto no había desaparecido, su corazón seguía exultante y él excitado. Por gusto propio se mantuvo aturdido, no quiso siquiera pensar en lo que ocurriría en su cabeza si es que recobraba sus ideas, llevaba las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y solo una camiseta blanca le cubría el pecho. Con todo el calor su camisa había terminado mojada de sudor y el saber que no solo era el propio le lleno de asco –aturdido y todo aún era un Malfoy- así que decidió quitársela.

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche y caminaba sin rumbo. Thomas y Gillian habían quedado atrás a penas terminara el concierto, consciente de que prácticamente había pecado en contra de todo lo que le dijeran, de un momento a otro Draco no sintió los urgentes deseos, que le siguieron toda la tarde, de llegar a casa. Aunque a esas alturas se sentía demasiado cansado como para analizarlo todo, aún cuando se prometiera hacerlo.

Comenzó a juguetear con la caja del regalo que llevara a Narcissa en sus bolsillos.

¿Para qué molestarse tanto? Si al final ella lo iba a despreciar, recordó a la mesera y como la había manipulado para que llamara al gerente, como haciéndose pasar por un noble consiguió que este le entregara un completo servicio de consejeros para el regalo de su madre, pero todo aquél _esfuerzo_ y habilidad no sería reconocido ni aprovechado.

Se encogió de hombros como si no importara, ya sabría cuando y como regalárselo a su madre, Narcissa siempre terminaba cediendo ante él.

Ayudado por los hermanos, Draco se había ubicado un tanto, así como estos le habían recomendado ir a la estación de _Waterloo_ y que si cargaba el suficiente dinero que utilizara los servicios de _Eurostar_. Ahora Malfoy se hizo esperar, el apresurarse en llegar a casa iba de la mano con tener que _volver a la realidad_ y ciertamente aún quería tener frente a sus ojos a esa bruja, a esa chica que cantaba las canciones que parecían leerle el pensamiento y desde luego embobarle. Pero cada vez que trataba de profundizar en todo aquello, su cabeza volaba muy lejos, podría ser el cansancio, no lo sabía.

Solo cuando supo, con certeza, que ya era media noche hizo que un taxi se detuviera, con gesto aburrido y muy cansado indicó su destino.

Como un autómata, compró su pasaje para el siguiente autobús a _Wiltshire,_ había pensado en el expreso, pero llegaría demasiado pronto, de momento tenía asegurado al menos un par de horas de viaje. Y pensaba disfrutarlas al máximo.

* * *

Al momento de cruzar el umbral de su casa, Draco se sintió relativamente aliviado, estaba en su hogar y el sentimiento de seguridad que le rodeó le gratificó, como el calor en pleno invierno. Ya había reaccionado y vuelto a su realidad, decidió por su propio bien el olvidar que conoció a ese grupo y que el hechizo de esa bruja le había elevado muy lejos de la tierra, nada de aquello debía de comentar a sus padres, menos a Narcissa. Cuidaría muy bien de guardarse el regalo hasta que pasara el tiempo suficiente como para entregarlo.

Entonces nuevamente las emociones que le embargaran al salir del hotel se apoderaron de él. Asco y las ganas de vomitar, estando en control de sí mismo, se negó el haber participado en aquél ritual. Jamás volvería al _Londres muggle_, no había razón para ello. No podía, no debía.

Algo parecido a la conciencia le trató de cobarde y a si mismo se sonrió al entender que era verdad, pero Draco no estaba ahí para sufrir heroicamente un regaño de su padre y la decepción de su madre, no había sido su culpa el terminar así. Lo más inteligente que podía hacer era seguir su plan y hablar con sus padres como si nada especial hubiera ocurrido. Ya en sus momentos de soledad tendría para preocuparse de aquellos _detalles_ sobre la valentía y la traición que se estaba realizando. Entendiéndolo bien, primero estaba la calma de su hogar, al pasar los días se preocuparía de su calma mental.

Cuando hizo su aparición en la sala, sus padres le esperaban. Lo normal hubiera sido que ambos le regañaran por la tardanza. Pero solo le observaron unos segundos, tal vez buscando algo que se pareciera a un cambio, una señal mínima en sus ojos o en su actitud. Realmente para que eso fuera posible, en ese momento Draco habría tenido que nacer de nuevo. Draco pudo leer el gesto preocupado en los ojos de Narcissa, ahí frente a él estaba ella, desconfiada y temerosa buscando algo que se pareciera a algún tipo de daño o herida. Pero no había nada. Solo cansancio.

Draco tragó con fuerza, algo nervioso ante las atentas miradas de sus padres y finalmente suspiró cansado, en realidad lo estaba. Además que en esos momentos un examen como al que era sometido no le apetecía en lo absoluto.

— ¿Por dónde has venido? — preguntó su padre.

— He tomado el camino de Londres — Narcissa, dejando de lado toda su reticencia, se acercó preocupada. Gesto que fue interrumpido por Lucius, quién se interpuso entre ella y Draco.

— Te bastaba con aparecer en el callejón Diagon — dijo su padre fríamente.

— Lo sé… pero me pareció que si lo hacia Vidar podría alegar sobre el uso de la magia, preferí evitarlo — Lucius miró suspicazmente a su hijo, este solo lucía cansado, nada más.

De todas maneras Narcissa no lo aguantó y le preguntó:

— ¿Te hicieron daño? — Draco le sonrió a su madre para calmarla, negando al mismo tiempo — ¿Tienes hambre? — en ese momento negó, la verdad es que si sentía mucha hambre, pero tenía la sensación de que si no se daba un baño y se acostaba vomitaría y se desmayaría.

Lucius se acercó solo unos pasos y retrocedió de inmediato, a Draco le dio la idea de que su padre se arrancaba de la peste _muggle_ que le rodeaba. No lo culpaba.

— Ve a darte un baño — ordenó. No tenía que decirlo, él mismo se habría fregado con una lija antes de aparecerse así por su casa.

Sin embargo, lo había logrado ¿bastaría aquello como prueba de confianza para su padre? ¿Lo dejaría ahora participar en las conversaciones que sostenía en su despacho con sus amigos, con Vidar? No lo supo y Lucius al menos no se lo aclaró ahí.

Pero fuera de recordar el cansancio y el frío, las sensaciones de ese día aún le tenían algo aturdido. Desde el enojo que le hizo sentir aquél anciano, pasando por la ira dentro de aquél grupo de jóvenes, la excitación de correr y esquivar al personal de seguridad, el miedo, la euforia, el arrobamiento por la mujer sobre el escenario, así como el asqueo y molestia al final de su velada.

Ciertamente debía de admitir que nada de aquello lo hubiera esperado. De hecho jamás imaginó que los _muggles_ trabajaran a tantos matices.

Cuando acudió al cuarto de baño, los elfos ya tenían la tinaja de mármol lista, con agua caliente. Se sumergió completamente y contó treinta y siete segundos antes de sacar la cabeza y por fin relajarse. Cogió una toalla la cual hundió en el agua y se la llevó a la frente, apoyo su cuello en el borde y por fin, ya estando en su hogar, en su universo dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

Ciertamente debía de dar algo más de crédito a lo que Vidar le dijera, no entendía cómo es que no le había creído cuando su padre, Lucius Malfoy, confiaba plenamente en el chico.

Aquella era una de las cosas que a Draco extrañaba, sin dejar de lado ciertos celos infantiles que sentía hacia él. Eran dudas razonables, si no de que otra manera podría explicarse que su padre hablara con el chico tan seguido, a solas en su despacho. Mostrando algo parecido a un trato igualitario con el que solo beneficiaba a muy pocos. Además considerando que Lucius Malfoy era el despotismo en persona, se consideraba mejor que todos quienes le rodeaban y Draco tenía la ligera sospecha de que pensaba lo mismo sobre él y Narcissa, incluso del viejo Abraxas solía hablar con cierto deje de desdén. Pero no de este chico.

Vidar, desde el primer día en que se hizo presente en Malfoy Manor, hizo gala de un trato a su padre que él jamás había visto, sin mencionar que aún pareciendo un vagabundo, Lucius no tuvo reparo en ordenarle a Narcissa que le vistiera con las galas de Draco, así como se había empeñado en darle una de las mejores habitaciones de la mansión. Aquello había ocurrido a principios del verano. Lo único que en cierto sentido Draco, agradecía de la presencia del chico, era que gracias a él Lucius permitía cosas que jamás hubiera tolerado.

Había sido idea de Vidar el desafiar a Lucius a que no era capaz de aguantar un día en el _Londres muggle_, sin magia y solo. Y aunque esto no había sido de su agrado. Debía de admitir que terminó divirtiéndose.

Entonces nuevamente se preguntó el por qué su padre lo permitía o, de hecho, le obligaba, como lo hizo aquella mañana a obedecer al muchacho. La única opción válida que recorría su cabeza era el miedo. Y aún así le parecía imposible. ¿Su padre, uno de los magos más poderosos que él conociera, asustado de un chiquillo de catorce años? Imposible. Entonces otra idea aún más aterradora se sobrevenía sobre su cabeza. ¿Sería este Vidar algún hijo bastardo de su padre? Tampoco le parecía posible ¿Sería ese supuesto miedo, algún indicio de que Kusnetov sabía algo que podría perjudicar a su familia? No, imposible. Cada vez que trataba de encajar piezas se perdía en otro laberinto de oscuridad que le confundía aún más.

La versión oficial era que; Vidar provenía de la lejana Rusia, más claramente de las tierras más allá de los _Urales_ en una región llamada _Nenetsia_, lugar donde el ministerio de magia de su nación no tenía el control. Obviamente, de todo esto Draco no creía una sola palabra, pero eran las que su padre había dicho, así que tal cual lo hizo Narcissa, asintió a todo lo que Lucius dijera. Sea como sea, Vidar era estudiante en Durmstrang y la muerte de sus padres lo había obligado ir a Londres con su _amigo_ Lucius Malfoy, quién se encargaría de su cuidado.

Sin embargo, muy en contra de lo que su padre pudiera creer, él no era estúpido, en ese sentido _no era un niño_ y si obedecía lo que le ordenara se debía exclusivamente, a que se trataba de su padre. Era entonces cuando llegaba a lo que podría llamarse una idea más plausible de lo ocurrido. Podría existir alguna persona en el mundo que fuera un verdadero amigo de confianza de su padre, si podía ser factible ¿Quién no querría una amistad con los Malfoy? Y era en esa parte en donde principalmente Draco se apoyaba, el interés.

Había quedado claro desde un principio que Vidar tenía una sustanciosa cuenta en Gringotts y por los comentarios que había escuchado de su madre, se entendía que era, quizás superior a todo el dinero _que un Malfoy podría necesitar toda su vida_ así que tal vez su padre estaría haciendo algún negocio con el muchacho –lo que explicaba las reuniones de ambos a solas en el despacho de Lucius- , o que siendo su tutor, tendría beneficios económicos de ellos. Era lo que salía de su cabeza cuando aplicaba la lógica.

Aquella idea le dejaba más tranquilo, ciertamente no le interesa perder sus beneficios de hijo único, así como le indignaría, no sabía por qué, una infidelidad de su padre a su madre. Pero también debía de admitir que le divertía estar con el chico, a diferencia de sus otras amistades. Vidar no tenía por qué temerle, adularle o envidiarle. Como Theodore era lo más parecido a alguien de su nivel con quién relacionarse, solo que su educación, la cual su padre explicó a él y Narcissa había sido diferente, lo hacían demasiado tolerante a la basura _muggle._ Pero acá Draco tenía, que en cierto sentido, tragarse sus palabras; había pasado el día entre _muggles_ y no era tanta la basura que los rodeaba.

Además estaba el asunto de la música, por la cual jamás se atrevería a preguntar a su padre. De momento con toda la desconfianza que sentía hacía él, Vidar, parecía ser el único capaz de hablar lo que él consideraba temas _prohibidos_ sin preocuparse de cometer o no una blasfemia. Y era eso en cierto sentido lo que le agradaba del muchacho. Vidar no estaba atado a los convencionalismos del mundo mágico, podía hablar de muchas cosas que en reuniones normales serían tabú.

Además de eso era versadísimo en magia que a él por su edad y _estancamiento en Hogwarts_ le estaba vedada, era la única forma en la cual Draco podía asegurar que provenía de una familia de poderosos magos y ya que estos eran amigos de su padre, ciertamente debían ser sangre pura. Así que salvados los requisitos para relacionarse con él –aun de manera vaga y superficial, pues todo se basaba en suposiciones – podía disfrutar de su compañía. Y a eso debía sumarle que hasta aquél momento en su vida, Vidar era lo más cercano que tenía a algo que pudiera llamarse, romper las reglas o en su defecto doblarlas.

Se fue a la cama demasiado exhausto para pensar más. Y a penas colocó la cabeza en a almohada cayó profundamente dormido, dedicó sus últimos pensamientos a esa bruja cantante y las letras que sonaban en un mensaje muy parecido a lo que él veía de su padre hacia él.

_That you don't see me, 'cause I don't have much to say******_

* * *

El hecho de que Lucius saliera al ministerio la mañana siguiente, aún siendo domingo gracias al mundial de quidditch, permitió a Draco dormir hasta pasado el medio día. Narcissa no tenía interés alguno en despertar a su hijo y para que este se viera recuperado, ordenó la preparación, en persona, de un sustancioso almuerzo.

El una vez que estuvo listo, ingresó a la habitación de su hijo y descorrió las cortinas. Draco presionó los ojos con fuerza al estrellarse en su rostro la luz de la tarde. Su madre se sentó con calma a los pies de la cama de su hijo y pasado su brazo por sobre la cintura de este, se acercó y le besó en la frente.

— Ya es tarde — susurró, Draco se encogió sobre sí mismo y se cubrió aún más.

— Aún tengo sueño — Narcissa le observó con calma y rió suavemente, en aquellos momentos recordaba cuando su hijo tenía muchos menos años.

— De todas maneras deberás levantarte, pronto llegara tú padre — solo entonces atinó a preguntar.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Ya son más de la una.

— ¿Y donde fue papá?

— Fugde necesitaba hablar con él.

— ¿Vidar?

— Fue con él, quería realizar algunas compras en el callejón Diagon— Draco dejó escapar un bufido, le molestaba esa cercanía.

Narcissa lo entendió y se colocó de pie. Extendió un par de prendas sobre la cama para que el muchacho se vistiera con ellas, hecho esto salió de la habitación.

Draco tuvo la intención de quedarse en cama, pero se regaño cuando imaginó a su padre hablando con Vidar. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero le sacaba de quicio. Solo los había visto, pero el gesto de su padre al hablar con el muchacho lucia, tan… tan relajado. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y murmuró un par de incoherencias.

Finalmente hizo acto de presencia en la sala, solo su madre estaba ahí. Otra idea cruzó por su cabeza, alentado por el hecho de que tal vez no conocía tanto a su padre como creía, quizás su madre podría ayudarle en algo, carraspeo para llamar su atención, esta miraba El Profeta. Narcissa alzó la vista y le sonrió.

— Mamá… quiero saber algo.

— Dime hijo.

— ¿Qué clase de música escucha papá?

* * *

_Bien, acá corresponde un extenso comentario, primero con respecto al grupo y las letras que utilizo en este capítulo._

_The Gathering es un grupo Holándes, por el cual tengo una especial fascinación, de hecho debo de admitir que fue con su música con la cual leí y he escrito los capítulos de este fic. Pues bien, la experiencia relatada como vivencia de Draco, es en realidad mía, de cuando el grupo realizó uno de sus conciertos en mi país. Debo agradecer, supongo a alguien, que el DVD oficial de la gira se filmara ese mismo día._

_También aclaro que la descripción que hago de los miembros del grupo corresponde al aspecto que tenían en la década de los noventa. Ya que si ven los videos y leen la descripción que hago de ellas encontraran muchas similitudes, así como también aclaro que en aquél tiempo la bajista, no era un ella si no un él._

_Continuo, la primera canción ***, ** **se llama **The Shortest Day **y si bien no es mi favorita fue la que elegí ya que al inicio de esta es cuando se pueden describir mejor las sensaciones que pudieron haber sido parte de Malfoy aquél dia._

_**The Shortest Day - ** w w w . e ? v = ._

_La segunda** *****, también corresponde a la segunda canción del concierto y se llama_

_**In Between -** w w w . ? v = - & N R =1_

_La tercera******** y cuarta*********, pertenecen a una mezcla de las canciones_

_**In Motion #I **e **In Motion #2**, la primera esta en el recital - w w w . ? v = & = d_

_y la siguiente en el álbum:_

_**Sleeping Buildings** - w w w . ? v = & = d_

_y bueno finalmente la estrofa que alude a** ******** Lucius es del mismo álbum y la canción se llama:_

_**Marooned **- w w w . ? v = & = d_

_Bueno sin más que aclarar, espero hayan disfrutado_


	3. Vidar

_**III**_

_**Vidar**_

* * *

Calma, silencio y tranquilidad. Inmerso en su propio universo, en el cual había conseguido la tan ansiada estabilidad mental, comprendió que era aquello lo que le había hecho falta los últimos dos días; calma, silencio y tranquilidad. Respiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones del refrescante aire que le acariciaba el rostro. El sopor cálido y húmedo que se colaba de la espalda a su cabeza, le hacían parpadear constantemente obligándole a ceder al sueño.

Pero no podía, no debía.

Desde el sábado anterior, cada vez que cerraba los ojos difícilmente encontraba descanso. Una sucesión de imágenes inconexas que lo mostraban a él perdido en _Grovesnor Square_, mientras escuchaba el atronador y armónico grito de ella entonando las letras que le hacían creerse descubierto y expuesto. Como si sin quererlo y realmente sin saberlo, hubiera podido vislumbrar todos los sentimientos y dudas que acechaban a Draco Malfoy, sobre él mismo y sobre su familia, especialmente sobre su padre. No estaba de más mencionar que todo aquello se había visto alterado bajo la presencia de Vidar.

Supuso que no le habría resultado tan terrible si es que tuviera la certeza de que ella fuera una bruja, pero solo tenía ideas de lo que quería que fuera, no de lo que realmente era. Si es que perteneciera al mundo mágico al menos como una mestiza y no como una vulgar… es decir asquerosa… siquiera lo sabía. La cabeza le decía que obedeciera a lo obvio, sin embargo, dentro de él, algo se removía incómodo ante esa verdad tan absoluta. Jamás nada era tan sencillo.

"_¿O sí?"_

Pero detuvo sus pensamientos en ese momento. El dejar que esas ideas cobraran fuerza no le ayudaría en lo absoluto, conociéndose podría terminar obsesionado con el tema y ya tenía un tío desequilibrado, como para entender el mal que podría significar pensar mucho. Además, a su gusto, era demasiada confusión y pérdida de tiempo para que una simple _muggl_e pudiera significar más.

_"Solo era eso, una muggle simplona, nada más"_

Prestó atención, entonces, a su alrededor. Al lejano alboroto que se sentía en los alrededores de Malfoy Manor; su madre, Vidar y algunos elfos domésticos daban orden al escenario en el cual esa noche se celebraría una _escueta cena,_ según su madre, la cual venía preparando desde hace tres semanas. Algo un poco más grandilocuente habría necesitado todo el mes y un poco más, pero centrándose en lo que ocurría aquella tarde, Narcissa había modificado la decoración de los grandes patios de su casa, principalmente los que se encontraban cercanos a una fuente de granito y mármol, fiel réplica de la que daba la bienvenida en el ministerio de magia, en donde aquella noche transcurriría la velada posterior a la cena.

Draco había estado presente en la conversación que sus padres tuvieron con respecto a ese tema, su madre entregó un pergamino de casi un metro solicitando cortinas de seda blanca de arabia, alfombraje persa para exteriores, una serie de _angelitos_ de cristal bohemio, hadas decorativas de los bosques blancos de _Asgard_, cisnes negros y plateados de _Escocia_, la mitad de esas cosas habían importunado en las bodegas a los elfos y sin querer o al menos así se defendía uno de ellos, habían servido uno en la cena del sábado pasado –precisamente en la que no estuvo- logrando que su madre se enfadara lo suficiente como para ella misma ordenar el castigo del elfo culpable.

Pero al parecer todo aquello era necesario, importantes miembros del ministerio, así como magos y brujas de renombre, acudirían, sin mencionar a los amigos de su padre, quienes traerían con ellos a sus propios invitados.

Por lo bajo su madre había calculado unas cien personas, aunque se preparó cena para doscientas, Draco solo esperaba que fueran la mitad. Si resultaba así, Merlín habría escuchado sus ruegos y tendrían una verdaderamente _escueta_ velada. Malfoy supuso, así mismo, que vería a sus compañeros de casa. Usualmente, no solía pasar muchos días sin topárselos durante el verano, pero la presencia de Vidar, esas tres semanas, casi le había hecho olvidar a los balbuceantes Crabbe y Goyle, a la superflua Parkinson y al estirado de Zabini. Así que sencillamente, notó como la sensación de tener que verlos se trasformaba rápidamente en apatía y luego desdén.

Un sonoro resquebrajo de platos le sacó de sus ideas, pero no se preocupó esas criaturas ya sabrían como castigarse. Colocó un puño tras su nuca y nuevamente cerró los ojos. Ahora obligándose a pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera su visita al _Londres muggle_.

Pero el resultado no le satisfacía. Si evitaba pensar en Londres, llegaba Vidar a su cabeza, si obviaba a Kuznetsov su padre y sus extrañas actitudes hacían acto de presencia y si esquivaba a este último; ¡JODER! Potter aparecía, situación que le sulfuraba aún más. Primero porque Potter no estaría pensando en él, segundo porque estaba seguro de que él había tenido que ver con la desaparición de esa bestia que le atacara y tercero por que…

Porque...

De pronto Potter se transformó en una sombra negra demasiado delgada y curvilínea para siquiera pensar que se trataba de él, no era un hombre, era una mujer.

_"Make cry in vain..."_

_"¡BASTA!" _

Entonces notó que era mucho más agradable recordarla a ella que al maldito cara rajada.

"_Mierda"_

Abrió los ojos fastidiado, supuso que con las preocupaciones que le rondaban, difícilmente podría obligarse a pensar en temas que verdaderamente le eran demasiado vanos. Tenía que relajarse, olvidarse por un momento de todo.

Como en ese concierto. En donde los había mandado a todos al diablo. Con ella como protagonista.

Y la rueda volvía a girar; de solo pensarlo la carne se le colocaba de gallina…

_"Volver a Londres, una vez más"_

— ¡Malfoy!— escuchó en el ambiguo tono del muchacho mezcla occidental y eslava, el cual se había vuelto inconfundible al pasar los días. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz que le llamaba; Vidar caminaba a paso seguro en su dirección. Draco se incorporó a medias sobre su codo derecho para observarle mejor.

Vidar no tenía lo que Narcissa llamaba un sentido estético, la mayoría del tiempo lucía ropajes _muggles_, que tanto desagradaban a su madre, sin un atisbo de elegancia, aunque su porte y sus maneras gritaran lo contrario, en otras ocasiones solo por darle en el gusto a Narcissa, hacia concesiones y se dejaba vestir por ella.

Lo cierto era que para Draco, el guardarropa de Vidar era un asco lamentable, su madre lo solucionó a medias cuando lo llevó al callejón Diagon, pero Vidar tenía la costumbre de tratar sus túnicas de la misma forma en que lo hacía con sus tristes vestimentas por lo que a los pocos días de renovado su guardarropa Narcissa tuvo que hacer una orden nueva de túnicas, levitas, pantalones de algodón y seda, más camisas y chaquetas, ya fueran para ocasiones especiales o ropaje diario, que aún esperaban.

Sin embargo, aquél día, parecían haber establecido un trato a medias; Vidar llevaba ese ridículo calzado _muggle_ que chillaba cuando el caminaba, los llamaba _tenis "¿Qué no es un deporte muggle?" _y un pantalón de esa tela tan común, dura y flexible a los que llamaba _jeans. _

_"Un nombre de mujer"._

No se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Thomas sobre eso, pero una vez que lo recapacitó supo que fue lo mejor. Haberlo hecho habría significado evidenciarse ante esos _muggles_; Thomas, Gillian… y nuevamente a su cabeza llegó ella. La sacudió en un gesto que pareció intrigar su invitado, pero Draco no le prestó atención. Solo se fijó que estaba despeinado y sucio, seguramente consiguió esas insignias ayudando a su madre.

Kuznetsov no soportaba que los elfos se le acercaran, así como a nadie que estuviera cerca de él. Imaginó que habría estado guardando las distancias entre ellos y su madre para evitar que estos _la infectaran_ con su sucio hedor. Además estando él como ayudante de su madre, las órdenes de esta se llevaban a cabo más cabalmente de lo que podría hacer un torpe elfo sin opinión alguna. Y si a eso le agregaba que gracias al muchacho tanto Draco como su padre se habían ahorrado los múltiples viajes que habría tenido que realizar a la zona de los preparativos, para ver que decorado era de mejor gusto, tendría que admitir que si, podría darle las gracias.

Pero él no era así, no le interesaba tratarlo afablemente. Congruente con esta idea preguntó:

— ¿Qué quieres? — en su tono había un desprecio que no sentía, pero Vidar era tan ajeno a esas demostraciones que ninguno de los dos sintió el efecto alguno que, en otros, aquella palabras podrían haber significado.

— Tu madre dice que ya debes de prepararte…

* * *

— _¡Der´mo!*_

Sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que esa palabra significaba, era clásico; lo primero que uno aprendía de otro idioma era a maldecir.

Alzó la vista a su reflejo en el espejo y de este a su primo, que dándole la espalda y por tercera vez en menos de quince minutos, desarmó el nudo de su corbata altamente frustrado.

Draco giró su rostro y le observó por encima del hombro, río de medio lado. Era interesante ver que al menos, en ciertas ocasiones, su _primo_ era capaz de perder la calma. Había pensado en ir y ayudarle pero no.

— Usa magia si no puedes — le recomendó en tono de burla.

— _Niet*_ — contestó secamente el muchacho – si un estúpido _magl*_ puede hacerlo también yo — si, aquello podría llegar a ser un fastidio.

Ciertas actitudes y comentarios del chico y su padre le habían dado a entender que este se encontraba en cierto nivel de magia algo avanzado en comparación con él.

_"Gracias Hogwarts"_

Pero existían ciertas cosas que no parecía tolerar hacerlas de otro modo que no fuera el _estilo muggle,_ aquella por ejemplo; la de anudarse la corbata era una, aunque también podría incluirse lo de cocinar, pero aquello Draco lo atribuía al profundo asco que Vidar sentía hacia los elfos domésticos: _Asquerosos animales_ les llamaba.

Tres golpes suaves resonaron en la habitación y Narcissa hizo ingreso con sus clásicos ademanes elegantes y sutiles.

Draco observó orgulloso a su madre, lucía sencillamente hermosa; llevaba el cabello recogido en una media cola con soberbios rizos que caían sobre sus hombros desnudos. Tenía pequeñas perlas enlazadas sobre su cabello y una fina gargantilla de plata rodeaba su cuello. A la altura del pecho una cinta de hilos de plata bordada con rubíes del tamaño de una cabeza de aguja, daban inicio al hermoso vestido, las mismas cintas se extendían un palmo bajo sus hombros al inicio del brazo. Se le marcaba sutilmente el busto, dejando caer en cascada el vestido hasta un pliegue pequeño que se recogía a la altura de sus caderas, sujetas por la misma cinta de plata llena de rubíes.

Su padre era un hombre muy afortunado al tenerla, así como se sabía predilecto de esa mujer que le entregara toda su belleza, esbozó una sonrisa satisfecho.

_"Debo dejar de pensar idioteces, quién lleve mi apellido deberá merecerlo"_

Si, era una forma de zanjar todas esas absurdas ideas que le habían rodeado sobre esa _muggle. _Incluso si, por arte de Merlín, era una sangresucia o mestiza, no estaba al nivel de ninguno de los suyos, menos al propio. Y de la nada aquella idea pareció despertarlo, como si de un momento a otro todo el peso que había guardado en su pecho desapareciera, en medio de aquella habitación, a media luz y en compañía de su madre y su primo, Draco Malfoy pudo ver un atisbo de algo parecido a la tranquilidad mental y aquello le hizo sonreír.

Hasta que miró a su invitado. La cara y el gesto que Vidar extendía en ese momento hacía su madre sencillamente le pareció asqueroso. Y de pronto supo por que le fastidiaba, porque lo quería lejos de su hogar. El triunfo de la tranquilidad obtenida desapareció bruscamente de su rostro. Kuznetsov tenía la mirada perdida en su madre, al tiempo que un brillo demasiado fogoso le hacia tragar saliva pesadamente. Narcissa pareció no prestar atención a ninguno de esos gestos y encaminándose hacia Vidar con una ligereza que hacía difícil creer que pisara el suelo, le dijo;

— Tus amigos han llegado — entonces tomó el patético intento de nudo de Kusnetov y lo ajustó maravillosamente, el muchacho tragó pesadamente y bajó la vista.

_"Esperpento"_

Luego dejó de lado al muchacho, volteó y se acercó a su hijo, quién para su satisfacción estaba impecable, de todas maneras alejó unas pelusas imaginarias de su hombro, en un sutil gesto de cariño. Draco, sin embargo, no le miraba, tenía la vista fija en Kuznetsov, quién trataba de calmar los ardores evidentes de su rostro.

— Ve a recibirlos y les presentaras a Vidar— ordenó con suavidad su madre y sin decir más se marchó dejándolos a solas.

Draco fijó, entonces, una acusadora mirada en su invitado, este bajo el rostro aceptándola, aún estaba ruborizado. Malfoy dio tres grandes zancadas y salió de la habitación.

— Pedazo de mierda — le dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

* * *

La orden de su madre había sido expresa, presentar a Vidar a sus amigos, pero ciertamente cuando hizo su aparición, solo en el salón, nadie se preocupó si es que Vidar Kuznetsov le acompañaba.

Por otro lado, la sensación de desdén que sintiera durante la tarde se agudizo en presencia de sus compañeros de clase, no lo entendía, supuestamente todo eso ya había pasado, pero ahí rodeado de los suyos; de Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabbini, Nott y las hermanas Greengras -aunque solo Daphne acompaño al grupo- comenzó a sentir el mismo malestar que le obligaba a volver una y otra vez al _Londres muggle_.

_"Pero no puedo, no debo"_

La buena noticia fue que solo el círculo más cercano a su padre asistió, limitando los invitados a menos de cincuenta. Su madre, previsora como ella sola; había adecuado el comedor que usualmente usaban ellos como familia para acomodar a esa cantidad de personas, solo en caso de… una situación que precisamente se había dado.

Pero centrándose en sus amigos a los que él debía, como anfitrión, atender no se sentía tan optimista. Draco admitía que los temas tocados eran repetidos y tratados de manera superflua, no con el conocimiento cabal que él mantenía sobre las cosas que le interesaban, lo que le daba un aire algo ridículo a cualquier conversación que ese grupo sostuviera. Por ende, comenzó lentamente caer en un aburrimiento comparable a las clases del profesor Binns.

Mientras que Zabbini parecía dirigir la conversación hacia los terrenos del mundial de quiddicht, que a esas alturas se disputaba en _Inglaterra_, Pansy trataba de llamar su atención relatando la aventura que fue para ella el buscar un vestido apropiado para la ocasión, mientras que Daphne asentía y se mostraba sorprendida de los detalles insulsos de la muchacha; que ese color no le quedaba, que su cabello debía de combinar también, que la talla era demasiado ancha para ella o que el dobladillo no le favorecía a sus piernas y un largo etc., etc., etc., al cual no quiso prestar atención.

Si, debía aceptarlo, después de una hora de silencio le parecía una ridiculez el haberse enfadado con Vidar solo por admirar lo que él ya sabía de su madre; que era bella y que podía ser despampanante. Alzó la vista sobre alguno de sus invitados y trató de buscar a su primo con la mirada, nada encontró.

— Entonces — escuchó de Zabbini — cuando nadie lo esperaba Fenton, el buscador de los Estados Unidos se lanzo en picada bajo la meta de…

— Y la anciana ridícula decía que si me maquillaba con el extracto de cocoa mi piel luciría menos brillante, pero mi madre dijo que…

Sin proponérselo volvió al _Londres muggle_, volvió a ese teatro de pequeño tamaño y volvió a ver a aquella mujer, supuso que era demasiado para su cabeza el tener que aguantar a aquel grupo sin sentirse tan estúpido como ellos y por alguna extraña razón era la primera vez en que no sentía ganas de dirigirlos a nada. Entonces temió que se estuviera volviendo tan vano como ellos.

"_No" _

Él mismo esperaba mucho más de sí; que Zabbini fuera un tonto amanerado gracias a la bruja, literal y metafórica de su madre le tenía sin cuidado, que Pansy fuera atolondrada o que Goyle no supiera juntar dos sílabas directamente no era su asunto. Él era un Malfoy, nacido y educado para guiar al resto, para sobresalir con su inteligencia y astucia y estaba ahí, perdido entre chicos de su edad que solo hablaban bobaliconadas ¿Es que no lo había notado nunca?

— Buenas noches — escuchó a sus espaldas con el acento ambiguo de su invitado lo reconoció de inmediato, así como supo que sería una tontería siquiera evidenciar que le estaba esperando, que había estado deseando que apareciera.

Todos se voltearon a él, pero Draco solo le miró fríamente.

— Buenas noches — contestaron algunos a coro, solo Zabini y Nott permanecieron en silencio. Draco carraspeó, no es que quisiera hacerlo pero su madre se lo había pedido.

— Este es Vidar Kuznetsov, hijo de un pariente lejano de mi padre — dijo Malfoy formal — este año ingresa a Hogwarts — Vidar se inclinó elegantemente a modo de saludo, Draco entonces extendió su brazo hacia su grupo y comenzó:

— Vincent Crabbe — Vidar, nuevamente, se inclinó y le extendió la mano.

— Theodore Nott — el muchacho le saludo con un fuerte apretón.

— Pansy Parkinson — aquí Vidar le besó la mano y lo mismo hizo con Daphne cuando tocó el turno de la chica. Solo Blaise no contestó, dejando a Vidar con la mano extendida, sin notarlo Draco hizo tal gesto de disgusto que rápidamente Gregory Goyle se adelantó, dándole un apretón. Sin embargo Kuznetsov se mostró tranquilo como siempre, así como sonrío afable a todos ellos.

— ¿Serás Slytherin? — preguntó de improviso Pansy cuando toda la presentación ya hubiera pasado. Draco miró fijamente a su invitado, jamás habían hablado de eso en aquél tiempo.

— Es probable — contestó Vidar — en Durmstrang nos enseñaban artes oscuras y siempre mostré cierta facilidad para ellas, tengo entendido que la casa de Slytherin da preferencias a ese tipo de alumnos — el porte elegante de su _pariente _hizo que las chicas sonrieran, así como el gesto de perplejidad que ostentaban Crabbe y Goyle no pasó inadvertido para Draco, Blaise le miró con gesto frío y alzó la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes jugar quiddicht? — preguntó, Vidar asintió.

— Aunque no tengo posición fija, el señor Will no sabía qué hacer conmigo… — finalizó sonriendo, lo que sacó un suspiro ahogado de las chicas.

— Quizás no eras tan bueno— apuntó Draco, Vidar no pareció reaccionar.

— Tal vez— contestó.

— ¿Sabes montarte en una escoba? — apuntó Zabbini con tono irónico.

— Claro — sonrió el muchacho como si la pregunta fuera obvia, Blaise también sonrió con un gesto de malicia que pasó inadvertido para Vidar.

— Y en Durmstrang… ¿Qué clase de artes oscuras les enseñan? — continuó. El muchacho le observó haciendo memoria.

— Bueno en el tercer año pasamos a maleficios de segundo nivel — el gesto de Blaise se extendió aún más.

— ¿Maleficios eh? — el muchacho asintió — ¿Y cómo entraste a Durmstrang?

— Como todos, llegó un cernícalo con una carta…

— Mi padre quería que ingresara a Durmstrang, conoce al director — acotó Draco con calma.

— Lo sé, _mister Karkarov_ — dijo Vidar sonriéndole con ese gesto tan... tan.

— Y dime, Vidar ¿De dónde es tu familia?

— Creo que las raíces están en _Inglaterra_, pero la familia vive hace más de cien años en _Nenetsia_, más allá de los _Urales_ — Blaise se sonrió, se le había dado una oportunidad perfecta.

— Huh — dijo mirándose la uñas — mi madre dice que es una zona complicada.

— Lo es, según tengo entendido — acotó Kuznetsov tranquilo — pero entenderás que para alguien que ha crecido ahí...

— Supongo… los animales se acostumbran a todo — nadie se esperaba aquél insulto tan directo, aunque Draco tenía una vaga idea de lo que Blaise buscaba, lo había prácticamente gritado al dejar a Kuznetsov con la mano extendida, no imaginó que lo hiciera tan pronto.

Lo más factible es que Blaise molesto por el protagonismo que Vidar tomara quisiera reducirlo antes de que este se volviera más interesante ante el grupo. Kusnetov parecía no reaccionar, aún mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, como si con ella fuera agradar más.

Entonces Zabbini suspiró.

— Mi madre, dice que no hay mejor zona para arrancarse del ministerio que huir hacia oriente por la zona norte de _Rusia_, ahí los magos aún están en pie de batalla entre sus clanes y muchos de los sirvientes de _ustedes-ya-saben-quien_ se escondieron por esa zona— Vidar miró al chico divertido.

— _Vash mat'*_ está bien informada — Blaise sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— Así que dime — continuó el moreno — ¿Extrañas aquella tierra a la que estabas acostumbrado? — pretendía ser la estocada final.

La idea principal era que el recién llegado se fuera empequeñeciendo, para que el grupo volviera a la normalidad establecida. Ya que Draco se había autoexiliado de la conversación, correspondía que él guiara al grupo.

— Bastante — contestó Vidar, sin dar señales de haber captado la indirecta de Blaise — pero admito que se siente cierto placer en un lugar tan tranquilo como este, verán — y nuevamente a pesar de Zabbini y sus intentos, todos prestaron atención al muchacho — poco antes de que _dyadya*_ Lucius me aceptara, sobrevivimos a una emboscada de uno de los clanes sobre mi familia, muchos _magglov*_ cayeron luchando, así como unos cuantos magos, pero en fin — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — ya estoy en un lugar lleno de gente _civilizada_— finalizó arrastrando la última palabra, como cualquier Malfoy lo hubiera hecho.

— Supongo que ha de ser una sorpresa para ti ¿no? — agregó Zabbini, molesto consigo mismo por haberle dado tanto pie para volverse más interesante.

— Desde luego, nunca había visto a señoritas tan hermosas — dijo mirando a las chicas — ni a señoritos tan delicados — finalizó fijando la vista precisamente en él, Draco tuvo que contener la risa.

— Entonces sabemos que en Durmstrang te han mostrado algo de lo que es la civilización occidental — contra atacó Blaise — ¿Supongo que sabes pronunciar algún hechizo no? — esta vez el gesto de Vidar varió y si bien esbozaba una sonrisa, esta parecía un rictus forzado, pero eran sus ojos los que desmentían cualquier indicio de broma.

— Mucho más de lo que tú sabes nombrar la palabra padre — contestó Vidar, con su gesto, el cual colocó la carne de gallina a su interlocutor.

Blaise se puso de pie repentinamente y se acercó amenazante al muchacho.

— ¿Quién diablos te crees idiota? — preguntó cargado de ira. Vidar, solo entonces soltó una jovial risa.

— Oh, lo lamento — replicó en un tono condescendiente y lleno de sarcasmo — ¿Te ha molestado? — y sin preocuparse de la respuesta volteó hacia Draco, este observó a ambos y si bien la situación le divertía, ya que raras veces veía a alguien tan capaz como él de callar de una vez a Blaise, prefirió interferir a ver un escándalo en su casa durante una recepción hecha por sus padres.

— Tú has comenzado Blaise — sentenció con tranquilidad.

— Deberías hablar con tu padre Draco, el dejar entrar basura en tu casa la hace oler raro — dijo este sin quitar la vista de Vidar.

— Entonces puedes retirarte — acotó Kuznetsov, Draco rió lo que finalmente sacó risas del grupo — la puerta es lo bastante ancha— finalizó, haciendo que Blaise se tragara sus gestos.

Molesto ante el nulo apoyo de lo que él consideraba sus _camaradas_ Zabbini se alejó furioso del lugar de reunión. Pasando a empujar intencionalmente a Vidar. Este solo miró al suelo como si de verdad no importara. Y agregó a Malfoy:

— Debo admitir que tienes razón Malfoy, el servicio de elfos es increíblemente eficiente, ya están sacando la basura… — Draco volvió reír con verdaderas ganas, al igual que Pansy y Daphne, Nott esbozó una sonrisa y Crabbe y Goyle imitaron al resto.

* * *

La velada continúo con Vidar haciendo girar la conversación agradablemente entre todos los presentes. Sin embargo fue Draco quien volvió a tomar protagonismo. Todos se encontraban en el rellano de la principal escalera de la mansión.

De momento despotricaban contra el sistema _poco disciplinado_ de Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts, sobre todo en el aspecto de considerar infecciosa la cantidad de _muggles_ y sangres sucias que se admitían en las otras casas.

— Es demasiado permisivo— dijo — sobre todo con el grupo de Potter, además esa sangre sucia — y al nombrarla no podía evitar pensar en la mujer del concierto – osó a tocarme — dijo con asco, rememorando el día en que Hermione Granger le descargara una bofetada en el rostro —… nadie hizo nada, de hecho nadie hace nada cuando se trata de Potty y sus amigos.

— Y siempre les dan puntos extras que les permiten ganar la copa de casas — acotó Greengras, Vidar les miraba a todos sin entender mucho.

— Es extraño — murmuró — aunque normal — se llevó la mano al mentón en un gesto que a los ojos de Draco le hizo parecer más viejo; como un adulto.

— ¿A qué te refieres con normal? — preguntó Pansy.

— A qué bueno… tiene a su cargo a una celebridad ¿No? ¿No es, acaso, el mismo Harry Potter que _venció_— e hizo especial hincapié en aquella palabra — a Voldemort? — todos los chicos le miraron sorprendidos, nadie, nunca jamás, al menos frente a ellos le había llamado por su nombre.

— No digas su nombre…— susurró Crabbe asustado. Vidar no pudo menos que extrañarse.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso alguna clase de conjuro? — todos le miraron como si no entendieran.

— ¿Conjuro de qué? — preguntó Malfoy, tan extrañado como sus amigos.

— El nombre de Voldemort — nuevamente todos se exaltaron, Pansy y Daphne soltaron unas risitas nerviosas cubriéndose la boca. Kuznetsov les miró y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

— No lo llamamos así — cortó finalmente Theodore Nott. Vidar fijó la vista en él y asintió.

— Oh… es cierto — asintió como si recién recordara algo ya aprendido — acá lo llaman ¿_El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_? — todos asintieron, Vidar rió con calma — Bueno, como sea, ese chico lo derrotó ¿no? — nadie quiso decirlo, ya bastaba con que la _fama_ de Potter hubiera llegado a los mismos _Urales_.

Finalmente Theodore habló:

— Si, así dicen…

— Bueno — miró fijamente a las chicas — piensen con lógica, Vold…— carraspeó —…quiero decir _quien-no-se-nombra_ tuvo sirvientes ¿cierto? — los chicos asintieron — si son un mínimo de fieles a su señor, o a lo que él representaba, estarían buscando algún tipo de venganza ¿no? — Greengras y Parkinson asintieron.

Draco miró a su invitado con renovado interés, no lo había notado, pero mirándole fijamente lucía mucho más maduro y adulto de lo que él se imaginara, además sus movimientos elegantes rehacían recordar vagamente a su padre, jamás lo admitiría pero Vidar sería un excelente Malfoy. Además el curso que estaban tomando las frases de este le parecieron muy interesantes, no es que le agradara justificar el comportamiento de estrella abnegada de Potter, pero jamás había visto las cosas de un punto de vista diferente o al menos sobrada e inteligentemente justificado.

— Y si Potter… — continuó Kuznetsov — significa estabilidad para Hogwarts y el mundo mágico en sí, es natural que le sobreproteja. Si Dumbledore no lo consintiera o perdonara. Yo dudaría de su sentido común.

— Pero darle un trato así no es objetivo…

— Nadie jamás en la historia del universo ha sido objetivo Draco— dijo este sonriéndole con ese gesto tan... tan.

— Ahora que lo mencionas — agregó Daphne – recuerdan que el año pasado el profesor Snape había detenido a ese asesino, Sirius Black— Draco carraspeó algo disgustado. Sirius era primo de su madre y no le agradaba que la gente hiciera tal conexión, sin embargo nadie pareció notarlo.

— ¿Quién es Sirius Black? — preguntó Vidar.

— La mano derecha de _quien-tu-ya-sabes_ — Vidar miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Nott.

— ¿Quién qué?.. oh… — reconoció — ya entiendo.

— Pero lo que no sé — agregó nuevamente Theodore – es que ocurriría si es que Harry Potter no existiera — todos incluyendo a Vidar que esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha le miraron.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Draco hostil, como si a pesar de desearlo constantemente, jamás hubiera imaginado semejante escenario.

— A que si Potter hubiera muerto, no lo sé, cuando era un bebé o el año pasado cuando encontraron a Black en Hogwarts.

— Bueno — dijo Draco con aire dogmático – De haber muerto de bebe, _quien-tú-ya-sabes_, gobernaría, no habría acceso de sangres sucias – y al decir esto, la idea de que jamás habría conocido a la mujer del concierto pareció molestarle – o mestizos en Hogwarts, y esta sería más parecida a Durmstrang… — Vidar les miró contrariado.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo que eso es todo? — contra atacó Draco contrariado

— Que si acaso eso es lo que buscaba ¿Evitar que los sangre sucia ingresen a Hogwarts? Discúlpenme ustedes si parezco engreído, pero si yo fuera el denominado _mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos_ tendría en vista cosas más importantes.

— ¿Acaso la erradicación de _muggles_ no es un asunto importante para ti? — arguyó Nott, Vidar se encogió de hombros.

— No veo ninguno cerca, de hecho jamás he visto uno capaz de hacerme algún tipo de daño.

— Son peligrosos — dijo Pansy.

— Si, y quieren quitarnos lo nuestro…— agregó Daphne.

— Creo que Malfoy se refiere a la supremacía mágica — acotó Nott, logrando que Draco asintiera. Vidar rió gratamente, con un gesto galán hacia las chicas.

— Al menos yo no necesito ningún mago oscuro para saber que soy superior a cualquiera de ellos.

— Aún así son peligrosos — dijo Draco volteando el rostro en un gesto de desprecio.

— ¿Para quién?

— Para el mundo mágico — contestó Parkinson alzando la mano, en un gesto que a todos le recordó a cierta desagradable sabelotodo.

— ¡Qué bien la imitas Pansy! — bromeó Daphne riendo con calma y apoyándose sobre su hombro. Pansy abrió la boca para replicar en un gesto indignado y a la vez divertido, pero al ver que todos sonreían opto por lo mismo, gesto que a su vez a Draco le resultó muy maduro, tal vez no era tan atolondrada como él creyera.

De alguna forma el que Vidar se encontrara ahí con ellos, le hizo entender, ayudaba que el ambiente fuera menos tenso de lo que siempre era entre ellos, también miró a Nott, el otro que podía pensar en el grupo, no parecía escandalizado por las palabras de Vidar, así como había contribuido inteligentemente a la conversación. Además no le sorprendió entender que esta era la primera vez que mantenían una verdadera charla.

Entonces llegó un elfo a donde los muchachos se encontraban anunciando la cena. Draco avanzó escoltado con Crabbe y Goyle, mientras que Daphne cogía a Pansy del brazo.

— ¿A quién prefieres? — le susurró. Pansy le miró y rodó los ojos coquetamente.

— A Draco… siempre.

— Entonces yo iré con Vidar… es interesante ¿sabes? — Pansy aprobó la elección de su amiga y ambas voltearon hacia este que caminaba elegantemente con las manos en los bolsillos. Vidar les sonrió gentilmente, a su lado Nott caminaba con su usual reserva. Sin notarlo había llamado la atención del muchacho.

— Muy inteligente ¿Theodore Nott cierto? — el muchacho asintió — ¿Son amigos?

— No lo sé — contesto Nott indiferente. Vidar le sonrió y con calma dijo:

— Vamos, estamos retrasando al resto.

* * *

Todos los chicos se sentaron junto a sus padres, en la _mesa central_ de Malfoy Manor. Lucius a la cabecera, a su derecha Draco y a su izquierda Narcissa. Seguidamente de esta se posicionó Vidar, lo que sacó un gesto de molestia al menor de los Malfoy.

Al lado de Vidar se sentaron Daphne y Astoria Greengras seguidas por sus padres. La conversación giró en torno a lo mismo que en su momento hablaran los muchachos: la incapacidad de Dumbledore para manejar Hogwarts, aunque también la complementaban con los defectos del ministerio y la pasividad de Fugde con respecto al tema de los _mestizos y sangres sucias._

— Sin embargo…— declaró uno de los adultos que Draco reconoció como Edwin Copper, jefe del departamento de finanzas en el ministerio — debemos aceptar que en los tiempos actuales, las relaciones mejoran y conjuntamente con ello, nuestros bolsillos se llenan — el tono jocoso utilizado, saco algunas sonrisas, pero en cuanto el barullo bajo su intensidad se escuchó de otro de los invitados; Danilus Warbeck.

— Quien te escuchara diría que estás conforme con lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor.

— Solo digo que es bueno para los negocios— terció Copper nervioso.

— Tú has sido rico siempre, vendes tu lealtad a cambio de una riqueza que siquiera necesitas — replicó Warbeck, sus palabras marcaron el inicio de un tenso ambiente en la velada, entonces y para sorpresa de todos, Narcisa Malfoy tomó la palabra:

— Los tiempos de paz son ideales para criar niños sanos, recuerden a los Longbottom, su hijo es prácticamente un _squib _— Draco y sus compañeros rieron al recordar al muchacho – no sé ustedes pero prefiero criar a un mago fuerte y sano.

— La guerra cría a hombres — acotó Warbeck desafiante, ya molestando a Draco y a Lucius.

— Prefiero a mis niñas como señoritas — cortó la madre de las muchachas Greengras, Althea mostrando un indiferente apoyo hacia Narcissa.

— Aquello es un hecho — finalizó Archibalda Parkinson, la madre de Pansy.

— Lo que ocurre es que las mujeres siempre se quejan — finalizó otro a quién solo por el muchacho que se sentaba a su lado, Draco identificó como a Nott padre. Ganándose el odio de todas las féminas de la sala. Mas como era viejo nadie se digno a contradecirle — lo ideal es que sepan criar a los muchachos para la guerra y a las mujeres… bueno para cumplir su _labor,_ ahora que estas sepan adaptarse a otras actividades… es algo meramente circunstancial— Lucius le miró con frialdad, si bien había pensado en quedarse callado, el insulto implícito de la declaración u opinión de Nott, aunque fuera una generalización, parecía apuntar a mujeres como Narcissa, quién se había mantenido alejada de la guerra.

Y, si bien Lucius era un hombre racional y frío, le fastidiaba sobremanera que siquiera se insinuara, algo parecido a un defecto en su familia, menos en Narcissa a quién él consideraba lejos superior a cuanta mujer conociera. Entonces decidió replicar.

— Podrá decir lo que quiera señor Nott— se adelantó Draco — pero de momento no conozco a ningún hombre o mago que sea capaz de llevar con dignidad y sin quejarse a algunos de nosotros por nueve meses para después sufrir dolores dignos de un _crucio_— todas las mujeres le miraron encandiladas y Draco sabiéndose el centro de atención río de medio lado, miró a su madre y su gesto resultó encantador. Sonrió con gracia a esta, obligando a Parkinson a expulsar una gran cantidad de feromonas.

Todos esperaban una fuerte réplica de parte de Nott, pero entonces el viejo estalló en carcajadas.

— Eres muy inteligente chico; solo has dicho un par de oraciones y te has quedado con todas las chicas — todos acompañaron al viejo riendo.

Entonces Warbeck habló con tono grave.

— Sin embargo, los niños no deberían interrumpir una conversación de adultos.

— Es casi ingenuo — cortó de inmediato Vidar, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta — creer que por nuestra edad, no somos capaces de entender sus palabras o la descortesía — y esto lo dijo mirando fijamente al viejo Nott — todos acá estamos educados por las mejores familias de nuestro mundo y creer que solo asentiremos a lo que no nos parece, es simplemente, menos preciar la educación que nuestros padres nos han inculcado — las palabras de Vidar sacaron una sonrisa a todos los chicos incluyendo a Zabbini, quien rápidamente ocultó el gesto.

Entonces el padre de Parkinson, pareció relajarse y se encogió de hombros.

— Pero bueno Lucius, dinos que te ha dicho Crouch sobre el torneo de los magos— Lucius pareció reaccionar, agradeciendo la intervención de este y dejando de lado la tensión que a él mismo le afectaba en aquél momento, miró de reojo a su hijo, quién ya había vuelto la atención a su plato y procedió con gesto aburrido a contestar:

— En Beauxbatons y Durmstrang han debido seleccionar una veintena de alumnos.

— ¿Tu estudiabas ahí no? — preguntó Draco con un extraño entusiasmo a Vidar.

— Draco, por favor— susurró su madre haciéndole callar.

Vidar y Malfoy se miraron por lo bajo y el primero asintió mientras mantenía el tenedor en la boca. Seguidamente miró a Pansy quien era la más cercana a Malfoy, luego giró el rostro y sonrió con calma a la mayor de las Greengras. Daphne solo soltó una risita nerviosa.

Fue así como los adultos continuaron, ahora más cortesmente la conversación, centrados principalmente en el mundial de quiddicht y en el torneo.


	4. Dentro del Nido

_**IV**_

_**Dentro del Nido**_

* * *

Había anochecido y tal cual Narcissa lo supuso al decorar, el ambiente se llenó de luciérnagas. Estaba fresco y el aire acompañaba armónicamente la velada haciendo ondear algunos cabellos, capas y vestidos.

En medio de todo aquello los chicos y los adultos se habían separado. Draco para haber oficiado de anfitrión se mantuvo algo alejado ya que en un momento de cansancio dejó que Vidar captara la atención del resto. Entonces y sin quererlo quedó con la mirada fija durante unos segundos en los instrumentos que se tocaban solos para armonizar el ambiente; eran llanamente objetos encantados que interpretaban tonadas conocidas a la perfección sin músicos de ningún tipo, solo cosas moviéndose. Eran los instrumentos que siempre reconociera; violín, chello, flauta. Sin quererlo se preguntó si es que estarían interpretando la música de algún compositor _muggle_ y consiguientemente con esa idea notó lo magnifico que se escucharía un piano de cola acompañando a esa invisible y pequeña orquesta.

Entonces se le ocurrió, aunque no se auguraba mucho éxito ya que no sabía si es que las melodías servirían para todos los instrumentos. Sin embargo se acercó a la orquesta invisible y les ordenó.

— Concierto Nocturno en E menor de Frederic Chopin — inmediatamente las cuerdas se detuvieron y comenzaron desde cero.

Si, para su sorpresa conocían la melodía.

Pero aquello no le afecto en lo más mínimo, como objetos mágicos su misión era aquella. Sintió el claqueo de unos zapatos en su dirección. Carraspeó y ordenó a los instrumentos detenerse.

— Hijo… ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Narcissa colando su delicada mano entre los finos cabellos de Draco. Este se volteó y sonrío a su madre.

— Solo estaba atento a la música — Narcissa le miró extrañada pero de inmediato le sonrió.

— Ve a las fuentes con tus amigos, les prepare el lugar especialmente para ustedes.

* * *

Draco no se hizo esperar, sin decir nada, besó la mejilla de su madre y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su grupo. Incluyendo a Zabini los sacó de ahí.

Narcissa solo le observó, no le pareció preocupante que su hijo nuevamente volviera con el tema de la música, hace algunos días le había preguntado sobre la música que Lucius disfrutaba. Lamentablemente no había podido satisfacer su curiosidad, ella misma se había extrañado al notar que jamás se había preocupado de ello.

Generalmente Lucius le compartía _todo_ y no solían existir secretos entre ellos a excepción claro de las misiones que _el señor tenebroso_ le encomendara a su marido. En esos casos siquiera ella se atrevía a insinuar nada, conocía el riesgo que Lucius tomaba y si debía apoyarle en silencio lo haría, al fin de cuentas en los momentos actuales también era su misión el preservar a su familia.

Pero aquél detalle le había tomado completamente por sorpresa. No tenía la más mínima idea sobre la música que disfrutara su marido; podía corregir con subterfugios su conducta irritable, podía obligarle a usar tal o cual tenida dependiendo de la ocasión, podía hacer que desembolsara más, pero mucho más de lo necesario en cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera para ella o para Draco pero no tenía idea de ese detalle.

En cuanto lo notó su cabeza trabajo más como la de madre que como la de una esposa. Al fin de cuentas era el papel del cual más orgullosa se sentía. Era cierto que era devota a su esposo y que había sido la muchacha más feliz cuando este la convirtiera en una Malfoy, pero la satisfacción de verse involucrada en la formación de un ser, de una persona, no era comparable al embotamiento mental y físico que pudiera dar el amor, con Lucius era sumisa, callada y servicial. Con Draco tenía el control y lo que dijera era acatado y lo mejor de todo aquello es que su hijo había resultado ser perfecto, con ella, con el mundo que los rodeaba. Esa era la llana definición de Draco Malfoy; perfecto.

Y si bien las dudas del muchacho sobre su padre eran validas, un vago rencor pareció nacer de ella hacía el chico que esas alturas se hospedaba con ellos. Ella no era tonta y menos estúpida, diferente era que a veces no quisiera ver las cosas, y la lógica le dijo que si Draco quería saber de su padre, era exclusivamente por que de un momento a otro se había visto expulsado del mundo que le correspondiera en la vida de Lucius Malfoy.

Ella también había notado como entre Vidar y Lucius excluían al muchacho de conversaciones y en ocasiones de paseos, era natural que Draco se sintiera desplazado, era en esas situaciones donde notaba ser el punto neutral dentro de aquel triangulo; no estaba capacitada para desafiar a Lucius, menos para desautorizarlo. Así como tampoco podía tomar arbitrariamente partido por su hijo, no cuando se trataba de enfrentar a Lucius.

Y estaba aquél muchacho; Vidar, quién le miraba embelesado cada vez que ella se aparecía, que luchaba por parecer normal y galán frente a ella, un niño huérfano y perdido. En un principio le había tenido lástima, hasta que este estrechara demasiado su relación con Lucius, sin embargo no le desagradaba. Vidar le hacía sentirse joven y bella. Era atento aún cuando se aburriera a su lado. Se quedaba con ella incluso si estaba rodeada de elfos domésticos a los cuales el chico detestaba. Y lo que mejor veía de todo aquello, es que el muchacho Kusnetov estaba transformándose muy, pero muy lentamente en el hijo pendenciero que le habría gustado corregir, regañar e ignorar. Que le daba dolores de cabeza que Draco jamás habría conseguido, acaparando la atención, doblegando las reglas de su casa y que además le sobornaba con compañía silenciosa y atenta, incluso cuando nada tuviera ella que decirle.

Entonces entendía que realmente no debía intervenir, que nuevamente era el punto neutral entre todos los hombres que estuvieran con ella en la mansión. Fingir como siempre que no veía nada de lo que ocurría. Aún cuando le doliera.

Silenciosamente se encamino hacia los jardines, en donde los adultos amenizaban su velada conversando sobre los problemas actuales, aunque ese era el papel que Lucius y compañía desempeñaban. A veces llegaba a hartarse de tanta critica que su marido hacia el actual ministerio, ella veía que todo trabajaba muy bien y siempre terminaba en el mismo tema q_ue los muggles acá, allá,…rodeados de sangre sucias…decadencia…falta de respeto por los valores mágicos… _y mucho más bla, bla… Realmente ella no le encontraba suficiente sentido, años atrás su marido había luchado por preservar lo que era de ellos, pero aún así el _Señor Tenebroso_ cayó y todo el Apocalipsis que vaticinaron si es que podría llamarse así, jamás ocurrió. Y ahora las cosas volvían a ser como antes, pero derechamente de momento a ella no le importaba. Estaba satisfecha con lo que había ocurrido en su vida y a los suyos, incluso con ese chico nuevo que había llegado a cambiar los aires en su hogar.

— ¡Narcissa! — le llamó Greengras cuando la vio salir al jardín — ¿Dónde estabas? — Narcissa sonrió con calma y se acercó al grupo de damas que la esperaban para dar inicio a la conversación.

— Estaba ordenándole a Draco que llevara a los chicos a la fuente, les he preparado un lugar ahí.

— Este lugar te ha quedado maravilloso — acotó la madre de Blaise Zabini, mientras se recostaba como una reina africana en el sofá que había dispuesto para ellas, la mujer captó la mirada de varios hombres, pero no de Lucius — ¿Lo has hecho tú? — Narcissa asintió satisfecha.

— Ven, siéntate acá — dijo Parkinson haciéndole un hueco entre ella y la madre de Gregory Goyle.

Con sus usuales ademanes de reina, procedió a sentarse entre medio de las damas, conforme con como había trascurrido la velada. Fue Parkinson la primera en hablarle:

— Que bien se ha conducido Draco frente a ese viejo de Nott — las mujeres asintieron con calma.

Aquello era, solo bastaron esas palabras para que el pecho de Narcissa se hinchara del más grande orgullo, se felicitó a si misma ya que en aquél mismo momento su creación, pasaría a ser vista con otros ojos de parte de todas aquellas mujeres, un trofeo, un verdadero y reluciente trofeo pulido en cada detalle por ella misma.

Miró a su alrededor y notó una intensa mirada gris que parecía querer robarle el alma de tanto observarla, sonrió con gracia y elegancia, a Lucius le encantaba aquél gesto y ella sabía como provocarle aún más. Su marido le miraba desde el fondo del jardín, él y parte de los hombres, principalmente aquellos que fueran sus _camaradas_ en la guerra, se había prácticamente escondido de las damas al salir a tomar aire fresco. Aunque esa desde luego no era la razón por la cual se habían apartado tanto del grupo.

* * *

Muchas cosas se discutían en aquellas veladas, pero para Malfoy de momento había cosas urgentes que _hacer,_ no discutir. Consiente de que en los tiempos que corrían todo debía ser más _silencioso_ había tomado el liderazgo del pequeño grupo que quedara el aire después de la desaparición de su señor y el hecho de que este se hubiera manifestado un par de veces, solo le estaba alertando que el cualquier minuto su regreso sería inminente. Tendría que estar preparado, así como ser cauteloso.

El egoísmo propio de su carácter le impedía actuar más descubierto, tenía un nombre que cuidar y una familia a la cual proteger, exhibirse como un servidor del _Señor Oscuro_ en la actualidad podría traerles más problemas que nada. Y realmente era una idea muy estúpida el inmolarse por un nombre que había desaparecido hace tantos años y que aún no parecía listo para volver. Tenía su excusa y ya sabía como actuar cuando la ocasión se presentara, sin embargo muy a su desagrado, no siempre tenía todas las respuestas, no conocía todos los caminos. Algunos obstáculos podrían simplemente ser insalvables, lo mejor en aquellos momentos cuando todas las probabilidades se iban encima era convertir los obstáculos en ventajas, aquello era ser una verdadera serpiente.

No entendía a aquellos que se sentían casi personalmente insultados cuando se justificaba la falta de deseo para cumplir una meta o plan, sabía que los más fanáticos como su cuñada y el esposo de esta, le calificaban como un pusilánime, alguien sin el valor suficiente para aceptar _su vocación de servicio al señor oscuro _un cobarde y un traidor.

"_Mujer estúpida"_

Para ella fácil sería calificarlo de cualquier manera, pero se conformaba con saber y entender que Bella esta loca de remate, y que aún cuando lo guardara como una idea personal, sabía que su señor también lo estaba. ¿Pusilánime él? que se había quedado a aguantar todos los coletazos de una guerra que no habían ganado, él que había tenido que aguantar la difamación pública, aún cuando fuera exonerado (Gracias a sus propios méritos y acciones, desde luego). Sonrió para si al recordarlo, una serpiente siempre se colocaba hacia el calor, actuar de otra manera era ser un idealista sin cerebro; un vil y llano Gryffindor.

Además estaba el asunto de su familia, él amaba a su familia y no había señor oscuro o loca de patio que fuera capaz de hacerle creer lo contrario. Por lo mismo le fastidiaba sobre manera cuando cuestionaban sus intenciones o acciones, y era esa precisamente la discusión que en aquél momento mantenía con Nott. Aunque en aquellos momentos el tema fuera el muchacho.

Si. Había sido un error invitar al viejo Nott a aquella reunión, agradeció sin embargo la cautela del viejo.

— ¡¿Cómo es que has traído al chico precisamente ahora?¡ — Lucius alzó la cabeza y con gesto de despreció replicó;

— Hice lo que tenía que hacer, de otra manera nuestros problemas habrían aumentado — cogió su copa con elegancia, le dio un vistazo al contenido y bebió un sorbo.

— ¿Cómo lo logró?

— Sus padres murieron y yo soy el continuador.

— ¡Ja! — espetó Nott — ¿Murieron o los mato él?

— No — cortó roncamente Malfoy — Avery los mató.

— ¿Por eso no ha venido?

— Si es la mitad de listo, estará huyendo muy lejos de _Inglaterra._

— ¿Le está buscando? — preguntó Nott, después de un breve silencio, Malfoy asintió — ¿le estás ayudando?— todos miraron a Lucius, este les devolvió el gesto como un rey que mira a sus súbditos antes de que estos se revelen. Fue entonces cuando decidió que al menos a Crabbe y a Goyle les haría un _Obliviate. _

— Prefiero tenerlo de mi lado, Avery es dispensable, no nuestra misión — solo entonces Crabbe y Goyle reaccionaron.

— ¿Cuándo será? — preguntó el primero.

— Después de la final — dijo finalmente Lucius perdiendo nuevamente la vista en su jardín, miró las estatuas relucientes de luciérnagas y deseo por un momento encontrarse a solas con su esposa, fijó la vista en ella con mayor fijeza que la vez anterior, en medio de todas las invitadas, río para si, mientras volvía la vista a su brebaje el que a su vez revolvía con suavidad.

Ella, así como él, eran la envidia de todos. Ellas le prodigaban halagos, ellos le temían. Tragó con fuerza, de la nada sintió que quería tener todo aquello lo más lejos posible; los planes, las maquinaciones, las intrigas y asesinatos.

La culpa de sentirse responsable de las futuras tribulaciones de su esposa e hijo paso a acomodarse de su cabeza a su pecho. Narcissa era muy inteligente al hablar sobre la paz, el regreso de Voldemort solo significaba caos y aunque aquello trajera definitivamente la supremacía mágica sobre la de los _muggles_, la idea de exponer a Narcissa a todo aquello, sin las ventajas de la primera vez le colocaba algo paranoico.

Entonces se deleito con ella, miró sus facciones, sus labios, su mentón y sus cabellos, como estos caían sobre sus deliciosos hombros, como su pecho acompasado subía y bajaba imperceptiblemente por la respiración, como se cruzaban sus manos sobre su regazo, no importaba que estuviera alterada o afligida, el gesto era el mismo siempre. Esa era su Narcissa, la más valiosa de sus adquisiciones.

Tragó nuevamente ahora con mayor deseo, pronto todo terminaría. Pronto iría a ella y la besaría, primero con calma insinuando sus intenciones, después se dejaría llevar y le haría el amor.

* * *

Los muchachos se habían mantenido cuchicheando entre ellos, los grupos se habían dividido tal cual los adultos. Daphne y Pansy hablaban con risitas cortadas y mirando de vez en cuando al grupo que componían Malfoy y Nott, el primero respondía con gesto seguro, el otro simplemente las ignoraba.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu padre? — preguntó Malfoy para salir un momento de silencio que parecía cercarse entre ellos.

— Mucho mejor, gracias — nuevamente silencio, Malfoy miró por sobre su hombro y notó como Vidar hablaba animadamente con Crabbe y Goyle o, mejor dicho, estos le miraban.

_"Quizás que historia les estará vendiendo" _

Miró nuevamente a Nott quién no parecía interesado en hablar derechamente nada. Le pareció aburrido, aunque tenía que admitir que de tonto Nott no tenía un pelo, entonces el muchacho para su sorpresa habló.

— Lamento lo de mi padre — dijo con tono quedo y mirando a Malfoy seriamente. Este se sintió algo extrañado hasta que recordó a que se refería.

— No es problema.

— Bueno, creo que tiene que ser la edad… con el tiempo es más difícil convencer a las personas de _otras ideas — _ Draco asintió comprendiendo.

— Lo sé, no debes preocuparte — Nott, le miró algo cohibido y Malfoy no supo como interpretar aquél gesto, alzó la vista y miró a las chicas, ahora la menor de los Greengras se había unido al grupo. Y seguía muy bien los movimientos de las chicas mayores. Draco les volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Eres novio de Pansy? — le interrumpió de pronto Nott, al volverse a él, Draco notó que también fijaba la vista en el grupo de chicas. Malfoy no supo como responder, obviamente no se consideraba _novio_ de ella, aunque ya se habían besado, pero no tenía nada que siquiera se pareciera a un atisbo de relación, mas que ser amigos. Seguramente una futura unión con ella sería vista como algo provechoso. Se encogió de hombros realmente no le importaba.

— No — dijo con calma.

— ¿Te gusta ella? — Draco miró a Nott, el chico le mantenía la vista fija, tratando de averiguar si es que él sentía algo hacia ella. Pero no, Theodore parecía preguntar por mera curiosidad.

— Si, claro…

— Hum — y nuevamente cayeron en silencio. Notó entonces Malfoy que solo lo había dicho por tratar de hablar algo. Al parecer Nott se encontraba en la misma incomoda situación que él. Entonces reaccionó.

— ¿A ti no te gusta nadie?

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y fue el momento en que los Parkinson decidieron retirarse, junto a Nott, eran los últimos en marcharse. Vidar besó la mano de Pansy, lo que nuevamente soltó esa risita tonta de la chica. Por no ser menos Draco hizo lo mismo aunque se guardó su sonrisa y miró gravemente a la muchacha, estaba bien que interactuara con su invitado pero de ahí a coquetearle abiertamente era otra cosa, sobre todo considerando que al besarse ya era _suya_ en algún sentido.

Suya… y la palabra lejos de acercarlo a Parkinson lo devolvió al _Londres muggle_, al concierto, a esa cantante, si a ella, si ella pudiera… Suspiró con fuerza, cuando alzó la vista notó que tenía a Theodore frente a él, extendiéndole la mano para despedirse. Draco reaccionó y torpemente le tomo la mano, Nott esbozó una sonrisa y siguió a su padre.

A penas despedidas las visitas, Narcissa ordenó a Vidar y a Draco ir a dormir. Sin embargo hace mucho que la hora del sueño para ambos había pasado. Draco se sentía relajado y calmo, todo había ido a pedir de boca, la comida había estado bien y su intervención frente a los comentarios del viejo Nott le había valido una buena imagen ante las señoras y las chicas; era admirado.

_"Perfeto"._

Al acostarse, se estiró completamente en la cama para luego ocultar los brazos tras su cabeza. Bostezó desganado y dejó que su cabeza vagara lo suficiente en una idea y otra hasta que pudiera sentir sueño. Por un momento decidió leer, pero la sola idea de encender la luz le dio demasiada pereza, podría llamar a un elfo, pero no le gustaba sentir que había alguien más en su habitación si es que él se encontraba en cama y si bien antes no le ocurría, que fuera un elfo, aumentaba su incomodidad; quizás demasiada junta con Vidar le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Río de medio lado. Fue cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó, tres golpes.

— ¿Madre eres tú?— preguntó.

— No, soy Vidar — oyó en un susurro hueco, Draco rodó los ojos ¿Qué querría ahora?

—¡Vete!— le ordenó dándole la espalda a la entrada de su cuarto y cubriéndose por completo, sin embargo Vidar ya había entrado en su cuarto y encendido la luz, Draco lo oyó caminar hacia su closet y vio por las sombras, que revoloteaba entre sus ropas.

—Rápido levántate — le susurró lanzando las ropas a su cabeza. Draco se incorporó sin entenderlo del todo.

— ¿Qué carajos haces?— le preguntó con voz baja aunque bastante cabreado. Vidar se detuvo y le miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

— Vamos a Londres— le dijo y salió de su habitación.

Sin poder creerlo Draco se quedó ahí, entonces Vidar volvió y extendió aún más ropa sobre la cama.

— No te servirán las túnicas, ahora si vestirás como _muggle_— Draco abrió la boca como si el muchacho le hubiera dicho el peor de los insultos.

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo carajos pretendes aparecerte en Londres?— Vidar rió nuevamente;

— No nos apareceremos, iremos volando— Draco lo sopeso, ¿usarían las escobas?

— ¡Estas loco!— repitió, Kusnetov río nuevamente ahora su sonrisa era más ancha y la iluminación solo le hacia parecer más… escalofriante

—Ya me lo has dicho.

—¿Y papá y mamá?— solo entonces el gesto de Vidar se contrajo fríamente.

— Durmiendo… supongo — contestó con un tono ronco más marcadamente ruso. Draco sabía que debía detener todo esto, era una locura, una estupidez.

Pero era ir Londres, quizás... ¿Verla?

No. No podía, no debía.

— No debemos hacerlo — dijo finalmente, cuando tuvo la certeza de que era lo correcto. Vidar se detuvo y le observó con sus ojos azules, en ese momento casi vacíos.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó como si no entendiera el idioma.

— No es correcto, nosotros no podemos ir al mundo _muggle_.

— Tu fuiste el sábado pasado.

— Si pero fue por que papá me lo ordenó.

— Entonces sabes que a él no le molestara.

— ¡Claro que le molestara, estamos saliendo sin su permiso! — solo entonces Vidar se mostró decepcionado. Sin embargo a penas bajo la vista, le miró con un gesto de renovado entusiasmo, así como de burla.

— Pues bien… — dijo esbozando una sonrisa enigmática — …compórtate como corresponde, de seguro tu madre se mostrara muy orgullosa de su nenita — y sin más salió de la habitación.

La mandíbula de Draco estaba tan tensa que los dientes rechinaban en sus oídos.

_"Maldito, bastardo, sucio, imbécil, vagabundo, abandonado, engreído"_

¿Nenita? ¿nenita? ¡¿NENITA?! ¿Quién carajos se creía para ir y tratarlo de aquella forma, de ordenarle que se levantara como si tuviera alguna autoridad sobre él? ¿Que acaso no sabía el problema en el cual se estaba metiendo y en el cual le había querido meter?

Draco recogió sus mantas y se cubrió nuevamente con ella hasta el tope de la cabeza.

_"Ir a Londres… que estupidez"_

_Londres; Grovesnor Square, Millenium Hotel_, la mesera, el anciano, los chicos Thomas y Gillian y ella. La mujer sobre el escenario.

Fastidiado a más no poder, echó todos los covertores de la cama atrás pateándolos violentamente. Buscó entre estas las ropas que Vidar le extendiera y se las colocó rápidamente y de mala gana, sacó su _Nimbus2001_ y descalzo bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la salida. Uno de los elfos domésticos se encontraba aún ordenando y Draco tuvo que esperar a que se encaminara al comedor para ir a vestíbulo. Salió con la misma sigilosidad de su casa, se calzó y evitando a los elfos caminó en silencio hasta que se encontró fuera de los limites de la propiedad. Vidar no estaba en ningún lado, el maldito realmente se había ido.

Entonces la idea de seguirle le pareció absurda, ya estaba solo, no tenía por que demostrarle nada a nadie, menos a él. Ya había sufrido una travesía bastante desagradable en el _Londres muggle_, solo y por todo un día, como para aguantar una noche o media noche. Además quedaban solo tres horas para el amanecer ¿Qué tan lejos podrían llegar?

— ¿Vas a venir o que? — escuchó, miró hacia él cielo y ahí estaba, ni mas ni menos que sobre una Saeta de Fuego. Draco se montó en su escoba y dándole una firme patada al suelo se elevó hasta la altura del muchacho.

— Sigue siendo una estupidez, amanecerá pronto — Vidar sonrió con calma.

— Tranquilo, sé como coger más velocidad — sin decir nada más se lanzó hacia el cielo, Draco le siguió sintiéndose vagamente nervioso, no quería siquiera pensar en que pasaría si a esas alturas su madre o padre entraban en su alcoba.

Vidar se mantenía frente a él, aumentando poco a poco la distancia. Draco bufó y presionó aún más su escoba. Vidar seguía subiendo y subiendo, hasta que repentinamente y sin aviso previo se detuvo. Al no notarlo Draco le paso de largo y luego se acercó a él.

— Acércate más — le dijo Vidar con calma. Draco le vio sacar su varita y extenderla hacia delante. Con cuidado se sitúo al lado del muchacho.

_— Eflai Tempe_* — susurró.

E inmediatamente dejó de ver el cielo o la tierra, la luna se desvaneció y todo se volvió líneas de luz y oscuridad a su alrededor, parecían metidos en un túnel en el cual sentía que un poderoso huracán le azotaba precisamente en la cara, la fuerza era tal que le costaba esfuerzos sobre humanos el mantener la boca cerrada, el mentón le tiritaba con tal violencia que en varias ocasiones se mordió la lengua. Frío, mucho frío a pesar de que la noche era cálida, típica de verano, lo único que sabía con toda certeza era que debía mantenerse, con todas sus fuerzas, sobre su escoba. O quién sabe que le podría ocurrir.

_"Caer tal vez"_

Y en cuanto esta idea llegó a su cabeza, todo se detuvo, vio el cielo azul oscuro se extenderse ante él, así como la luna aunque esta se mantenía lejana, tierra necesitaba urgentemente ir a tierra.

— ¡Hey espera! — le gritó Vidar cuando notó que Malfoy descendía rápidamente. En cuanto este puso un pie en el suelo vomitó toda su cena, no solo una vez si no dos y tres. Vidar no escondió su gesto de asco. Y cuando Malfoy estuvo medianamente recuperado se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¡Con una mierda! ¡¿Cómo carajos se te ocurre hacer eso sin avisarme?! ¡Casi caigo de mi escoba! — le sujetaba con tanta fuerza del cuello que parecía querer estrangularlo, Vidar le miraba sorprendido, tanto por la reacción como por la recuperación que había logrado en tan poco tiempo.

— ¡Tranquilízate Malfoy! — le ordenó empujándole, pero no fue posible, Draco se abalanzó nuevamente ahora echando chispas por los ojos.

— ¡¿Que me tranquilice? ¡Estúpido desparpajo! ¿Qué no ves que… — entonces se detuvo, con el enojo no lo había notado, tragó pesadamente para hacer creíble lo que veía, no habían pasado ni cinco segundos desde que salieran de _Wiltshire_, pero ahí estaba blanca e iluminada; la Rueda del Milenio. No podía creerlo, pero sabía que sus ojos no le engañaban. Estaban en _Londres_.

* * *

Draco, jamás en sus cortos años de existencia había visitado un lugar tan inmenso como los parecía _Londres_ en aquel momento. No existía el ruido infernal que el sábado anterior le colocara los nervios de punta. Y si en aquél momento le había resultado una ciudad limpia, ahora tanto las luces de la rueda del milenio, con las que iluminaban el parlamento y el_ Big Beng_, hacían desaparecer todo lo que no fuera estético o bello a su alrededor. La mitad de la ciudad era tragada por el sopor y la oscuridad y los pocos automóviles que rondaban a esas horas parecían ronronear por cada uno de los rincones del centro. Era como Homesgade pero mucho más grande, mejor iluminado y ¿Por qué no? hermoso.

_"Si tan solo no estuviera infectada de muggles"_

Al descender al centro de la ciudad, su enojo se había desvanecido, sin embargo en vez de mostrar sorpresa prefirió mantenerse con gesto aburrido y frío, al fin de cuentas el imbécil de Kusnetov, casi le había matado con el hechizo aquél…

Entonces, solo entonces pareció notarlo.

Vidar hablaba animadamente sobre los lugares que él conocía y podían visitar a esas horas.

Sintió como le halaban obligándole a guardar silencio y apretaban con fuerza su hombro para hacerlo girar en redondo hacia donde se encontraba Draco.

— ¿Tú… tú… hiciste magia… fuera de la mansión?— el gesto de Draco era tenso y molesto, si en algún momento creyó que podrían salir_ ilesos_ de aquella _aventura,_ en cuanto visualizó las cartas del ministerio llegando a su casa, otro acceso de furia se apoderó de él.

Nuevamente se abalanzó sobre Vidar sujetándole de las… ¿solapas? No aquél ropaje de Muggle no tenía solapas, parecía una capucha mezclada con sweater de una tela delgada y flexible. Pronto dejo de pensar en las vestimentas de su invitado, para pasar a como lucirían las vestimentas del cadáver de Vidar Kusnetov.

— ¡Pero realmente te has vuelto loco maldito imbécil!— lo que más enfadaba a Draco, era que Vidar se mostraba extrañadísimo de su reacción.

— ¿Qué diablos te ocurre ahora?

— ¡¿Qué que me ocurre?! ¡¿Qué no sabes que esta prohibido hacer magia a los menores fuera de su hogar, que ahora la mansión debe estar llena de cartas acusándonos?¡— Vidar se pedorreó, o al menos hizo un sonido similar con su boca como si lo dicho por Malfoy no tuviera importancia alguna. Río entonces con su gesto cínico pero calmo, tomo las muñecas de Malfoy y las presionó con fuerza, habló entonces con aquél acento ambiguo, más ingles que ruso, más relajado, cínico y sonriente.

— Relájate Draco… aún tengo visa de turista, en esos casos las cartas se envían a la embajada y de ahí al ministerio mágico de los _Urales_… ¿Recuerdas?... _Rusia_— Draco le miró con gesto fastidiado – y solo entonces son derivadas a casa, a mi casa, y ahí no hay nadie — Malfoy quiso replicar pero la aparente soltura de Vidar, sobre una posible sanción así como de la muerte de sus padres, le dio a entender que nada sacaría con intentar disuadirle de lo peligroso que todo aquello podría resultar. Le miró incrédulo entonces, para luego soltarle bruscamente, se llevo una mano a los cabellos inspiro y exhalo, había sido un gran susto y lo más probable es que lo fuera peor aún.

— Bien… —dijo fríamente — ¿Dónde vamos?— Kusnetov sonrío abiertamente y se le acercó.

— Bueno…

* * *

La música retumbaba en sus oídos con una potencia ya conocida, pero esto era diferente de lo escuchado en aquel concierto. No había instrumento alguno. Solo una melodía continua, repetitiva y etérea. No parecía hecha por músicos o _muggles_, Vidar le había explicado que había sido creada por una caja llamada _sintetizador_ fuera lo que eso fuera. El tratar de entender algo más en aquél ambiente habría sido una perdida de tiempo. De todas maneras no le interesaba. Hasta ese momento la imitación de magia _muggle_ a penas lograba acaparar su atención y por sobre todo le resultaba molesta.

Se encontraban en lo que Vidar llamara _u__na disco,_ después de dar muchas vueltas por el centro de la ciudad terminaron decidiendo que no perderían el tiempo más en eso, algo que ya era bastante aburrido. Así que fuera de las incongruencias de género, no entendían por que le llamaban así, no había nada con esa forma dentro o fuera de aquél ruidoso local. Por otro lado solo admitían a los mayores de dieciocho años, pero Vidar realizó un encantamiento ilusorio, según el cual, todos a quienes miraran a los ojos les verían mayores, ambos ya eran bastante altos, aunque por la contextura se podía entender que no eran más que niños. Al presentar sus _identificaciones,_ solo extendieron dos papeles en blanco para que el gorila que resguardaba la entrada les dejara pasar.

Internamente Draco seguía nervioso, pero Kusnetov de tanto en tanto lograba calmarlo. El ruido no le hacía bien, siempre le resultaron extraños los inventos_ muggles_ ahora sabía que los había también inútiles, hasta que aprendió a considerarlos meros tapones para su incapacidad mágica. Sin embargo, esto de la música no se veía como algo que entrara en cualquiera de esas calificaciones, la radio era útil porque cumplía la función final de informar -usada en su propio mundo-, pero ¿Que informaba la música? ¿Era siquiera un invento _muggle_? Solo servía, tal cual en su mundo, para la expresión de ideas o sentimientos o bueno al menos eso había experimentado en aquél concierto, de una manera tan viva, que este ruido casi eléctrico – él no había inventado la definición, la leyó en la entrada- siquiera podía ser tomado como música, pero ahí estaba. El encierro era mucho más benevolente que la casi claustrofobia sufrida en aquél anfiteatro, pero aún así se arremolinaban las personas, los olores y el humo… ¡el humo! por sobre todas las cosas.

— ¡¿Quieres beber algo?!— preguntó Vidar sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Draco asintió; el humo además de todo lo que debían de gritar para darse a entender le habían secado la boca.

— ¡Cerveza de Mantequilla estará bien! — Kusnetov le miró divertido.

— ¡Te traeré algo para que bebas, pero acá no encontraras eso! — en medio del ruido y los gritos el acento de Vidar casi desaparecía. Malfoy estuvo tentado a pedir Whisky de fuego hasta que recordó que era un establecimiento _muggle_, un aturdidor establecimiento _muggle_ y se mordió la lengua.

A pesar de lo impresionante que le parecía el lugar, estaba aburrido. Era cierto que en parte se debía a la situación en la cual ciertamente no sabía como actuar. Pero le parecía algo increíble ¿Acaso los _muggles_ no tenían actividades diarias dentro de la semana, no trabajaban? Habían llegado cerca de las tres de la mañana al centro y este parecía como si fuera una noche a medio día. Con gente recorriendo las calles como si nada, aunque admitía que eso le daba un aire aún más vivo y también sórdido, algo que sin entender le pareció agradable.

Miró a lo que parecía ser la pista de baile y, realmente, habían chicas muy lindas ahí. Las veía moverse provocadoramente y realizar unos bailes que a su padre habían llevado colores al rostro. Pero no se sentía provocado, el ambiente exudaba lascivia y sexualidad y él ni cosquillas sentía.

"_¿Me estaré ablandando?"_

Si bien en algún momento aquella sola idea era capaz de sacarle de quicio, por alguna razón que tal vez fuera el cansancio o el aburrimiento, decidió que solo estaba pensando en estupideces y que el culpable de todo aquello era Vidar, con su famosa idea de ir a Londres a mitad de la noche. Sin embargo no sentía ira, solo se dedicaba a observar abstraído y silencioso.

Notó como una chica le miraba de manera sugerente, mientras revolvía su trago con una pajilla.

"_Inevitable"_

Aunque no sintió deseos de felicitarse esa vez, al fin de cuentas lo que esa chica veía solo era una ilusión nada más. Rápidamente ella volvió la vista a su interlocutor, un hombre que a Draco le pareció demasiado adulto para ella. Aprovechó ese segundo para echarse sobre la mesa y esconder a medias la cabeza entre los brazos. Solo dejó un hueco entre sus extremidades para notar si es que Kusnetov volvía o no. Por un momento cerró los ojos completamente y la música se silenció, como invadido por la urgencia de ver algo que le resultara maravilloso e inesperado alzó los ojos hacia la pista de baile. Y entonces la vio, caminando hacia él mientras le sonreía. Rubia, delgada y voluptuosa.

No podía creerlo. Estaba ahí. Era ella.

Un muchacho, oscuro y obviamente desconocido lo desconectó de su visión, cuando al cruzarse entre ambos hizo desaparecer la figura que el creía ver por la que en realidad era. Alivio y desilusión mezclados, solo era una chica _muggle_ más, común y corriente. Sin una pizca de sangre mágica, ignorante, dependiente de su estruendosa _tecnología,_ usurpadora y envidiosa. Era rubia si. Voluptuosa, claro. Hermosa, si era capaz de admitirlo. Pero no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era él. No era la que con su canto le había hechizado, la que con sus letras había sido capaz de ver en la superficie de lo que creía era su alma. Y él que había aceptado con la secreta ilusión de verla nuevamente.

_"¡Pero claro que ella tampoco nada sabe de ti! ¡Eres solo uno entre los cientos que sintieron lo mismo que tú en aquél lugar!"_

Y esa idea le asqueó tanto como todo el lugar, él había experimentado la misma sensación que esos asquerosos _muggles_.

_"Iguales"_

Pero algo caló más hondo en él; el saberse completamente ignorado, con justa razón y causa. Era una patada que de la cabeza, bajaba a sus bolas y subía a su orgullo, golpeándole en la garganta hasta obligarle a tragar. Nuevamente se hicieron de él el asco y las ganas de vomitar. La conciencia de que aquello siempre le ocurría cuando sentía algo parecido a la culpa no le ayudó. La sangre, el orgullo o quizás alguna otra idea arraigada desde la niñez le decía, le gritaba; que se estaba sobrepasando, que estaba mirando a esa mujer como si fuera su igual, no peor, como si fuera una especia de superior o deidad, como una bruja sangre pura de una familia anterior a la suya.

Lo notó, se estaba obsesionando. ¿Pero acaso no le había embrujado?

¡NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

Solo… solo le había impresionado. ¡Si! como el primer día que volara sobre una escoba o como un accidente. ¡Si! ¡Eso era! ¡Un accidente! Como… como… ¡El del hipogrifo! ¡Si! Una… una bestia que le había marcado por su propia imprudencia, un simple accidente. Solo eso.

Respiró profundamente, consiente que al menos por esos segundos aquella farsa podría ser creíble. Si, podría creérsela de momento. Alzó la vista y la chica que confundiera con _ella_ estaba sentada a su lado. Draco observó a su alrededor, clamando internamente que Vidar apareciera. Primero para partirle la cara, solo por desahogarse, luego para irse.

— Hola… — dijo esta sonriendo, Draco asintió pero no contestó — ¿Estás solo?— preguntó ella extendiendo una sonrisa que pretendía ser casual y sensual a la vez.

_"Asco"_

Y, en respuesta, Draco negó.

— ¿Estás con tu novia?

— No tengo novia — contestó con sequedad, la imagen de Pansy pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, mientras que notó un brillo que muy evidente que cruzó la mirada de la chica ¿Por qué ambas estaban en el mismo pensamiento?

_"Zorra oportunista_"

— Y bueno… ¿quieres bailar? — le dirigió una mirada llena de hostilidad, la que claramente, ella ignoró. Además, viendo esos ritmos y contorsiones... No, no sabía bailar, así de simple.

— No, tampoco sé — lo escueto de su respuesta no pareció ofenderla, incluso esta misma le dijo como tenía que proceder con el arisco muchacho.

— Yo puedo enseñarte — Draco bufó por lo bajo, sentía la boca seca ¿Dónde estaban las malditas bebidas? — Si quieres puedo darte lecciones privadas — Malfoy no escuchaba, solo observaba a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba Vidar? Sentía mucha sed y solo reaccionó cuando la chica dijo; — Tengo un lugar... acá cerca, es tranquilo y limpio… solo son… — y al decir esas últimas palabras tocó el antebrazo desnudo de Malfoy. Este solo sintió el tacto tibio y sintió que se quemaba y asco, mucho asco... ella era _muggle _y le estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo, a eso debía agregar el asfixiante calor que sentía.

Entonces le miró fijamente como no lo había hecho nunca con nadie. Primero sus ojos… falsos, relucientes pero acabados y opacos, fingían ser de un color que no existía, rodeados absurdamente por tantas pestañas que parecían cortados a la mitad. El sudor que se le escapaba por las sienes, arrasaba con una capa naranja de maquillaje, coloreándose el líquido transparente y demarcando el terreno atravesado, dejando a su paso una grieta resquebrajada de belleza ficticia. Su aliento olía a menta, demasiada menta.

No quiso pensar en todo lo que se había llevado a la boca para verse obligada a tragar tanta menta; era repulsivo, la música volvió a retumbarle en los oídos como si solo hubiera comenzado en aquél momento, el humo le hacia arder los ojos, tenía la boca seca, demasiado seca y la pestilencia de esa mujer. No, era rebajarse demasiado el siquiera sopesarlo, el siquiera considerar que era normal que una chica se sintiera atraída por una ilusión proyectada de su futura figura. La rabia comenzó a llenarlo, esa estúpida _muggle_ debería besar la mierda de sus zapatos y quedarse con la vista y la atención fija ahí, nada de siquiera alzar los ojos hacia sus rodillas. Era un insulto el que siquiera ella lo imaginara, la excusa de que fuera una ignorante de su linaje, de su sangre, de su mundo, de que el fuera un mago no reducía en nada su desprecio. Desvió la vista con un deje de frialdad que en esa ocasión, la chica si advirtió.

Fijó la vista en a la pista de baile y más allá buscando, entre las sombras que se movían una que al menos le recordara a Vidar y vio a los bailarines caer en estertores dignos de la muerte, frenéticos y sin pausa. No. Realmente no había sido buena idea el seguir al muchacho esa noche.

Rodeando lo mesa se apartó de la chica como si esta no existiera y se encamino a la salida.

— ¡Hey! — escuchó tras de si.

_"Lo juro si esa maldita zorra"_

Entonces alguien le tomó del brazo, una mano delgada, pequeña y sudorosa. Volteó y ahí seguía ella.

— No te vallas — dijo sonriéndole.

— ¡No me toques zorra! — le gritó y se soltó, tan bruscamente que la chica perdió el equilibrio sobre sus zapatos taco aguja; trastabillo y cayó hacia delante, golpeándose contra el suelo.

El alboroto fue suficiente como para llamar la atención de algunos guardias. Draco volteó para marcharse y se topó frente a frente con Vidar.

_"¿Dónde carajos se había metido?"_

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó alzando las bebidas y sonriéndole con ese gesto tan…tan…

— ¡Me marcho… ya estoy harto!

— ¿De que si apenas llegamos? — Draco le empujó y avanzó a la salida. Vidar observó a su alrededor y vio como la chica se colocaba de pie hecha una furia. Escuchó que uno de los guardias le decía.

— Ginger acaba de salir — en toda la conmoción nadie se había percatado de que él y Malfoy estaban juntos, vio a la chica alzar el brazo hacia un rincón y como de este salían dos sujetos.

— Esta fuera — leyó en los labios de ella. Solo entonces a Vidar se le pasó por la cabeza que, tal vez, había sido una mala idea ir a _Londres_ en aquél momento.

Salió a penas entendió el mensaje. Draco se alejaba a grandes zancadas del lugar, evidentemente furioso. Era fácil distinguirlo. Alto y platinado.

— ¡Eh Malfoy! — gritó por encima del tenue ruido de la calle, si este le escuchó no mostró intención alguna de detenerse.

* * *

El nombre le sonó conocido. Al mismo tiempo en que le asustó que se encontrara ahí. ¿Había escuchado Malfoy? Volteó la vista para identificar a quién llamaban, pero no logró distinguir a nadie ¿Seria Lucius, Lucius Malfoy?

No. El que este se encontrara en _Londres_, solo podía significar el inicio de la cacería, la cual colocaba a él de presa. Sin dejar de vigilar a su alrededor, tomó de un trago la cerveza que le mantenía ahí sentado. Fue cuando lo vio. No era Lucius, si no su hijo Draco. ¿Que carajos hacia ese niño a esas horas en el Londres _muggle_? Ciertamente no estaba con su padre. Río para si, si no le resultara tan peligroso iría corriendo a Malfoy Manor a avisarle a Lucius solo para ver su cara, entonces lo vio desaparecer tras una sombra, en un callejón.

La fuerza con la cual había sido arrastrado, tiró algunos basureros desperdigando su contenido hacia la avenida. Una mujer que llevaba a rastras a un hombre se detuvo para lanzar una maldición hacia el callejón, pero a los pocos segundos se alejaba del lugar con gran velocidad, a pesar del peso semi-muerto que llevaba con ella. Avery río con fuerza. La gente a su alrededor le miró. No podía creerlo. Frente a sus narices; estaban robando al hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

No. Era Demasiado. Eso tenía que verlo.

* * *

Estúpido Malfoy, iba en dirección contraria. Y a pesar de que le gritaba una y otra vez que se detuviera este no le obedecía. Le vio cruzar la calle sin preocuparse por el semáforo, para su fortuna ningún auto pasó, le vio continuar con su iracunda caminata sin percatarse de nada más y comenzó a trotar para darle alcance, paso un café y un pub. Fue en la esquina de este cuando lo vio desaparecer, arrastrado a las sombras.

¡Mierda, le habían cogido!

Corrió, mas cuando llegó al callejón se detuvo, no tenía plan alguno y por unos segundos decidió escuchar.

— ..!Te digo que es un niño¡ — gritaba uno, seguramente no le había visto a los ojos.

— ..!Que niño, ni que mierdas, este es un maricón… a los maricones les gusta golpear mujeres¡ ¡¿No, pedazo de mierda? — Kusnetov asomo la cabeza y la oscuridad se extendió ante él, debió esperar un par de segundos más para que los ojos se le acostumbraran. Fue cuando vio como levantaban a Draco del cuello y le azotaban contra la pared.

— Mierda… — dijo Malfoy, quedo pero lo suficientemente alto para que él le escuchara.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?¡ — desafió uno de los hombres, mientras volvía azotarlo contra el muro como si de un muñeco se tratase. Draco abrió los ojos y les miró fríamente.

— Mierda, ustedes son mierda — le dejaron caer y más basureros metálicos sonaron cuando el cuerpo de Malfoy los golpeó. Vidar volvió la vista hacia la avenida, tres personas se habían detenido por el ruido y los gritos, pero en cuanto él los miró se apresuraron a desaparecer.

* * *

Con sorpresa aquél que decía que Malfoy parecía un niño lo vio crecer ante sus ojos y tomar la forma de un muchacho adulto, el miedo pareció apoderarse de él y llegó a la simple conclusión de que aquél chico estaba poseído por el demonio.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue muy confuso para Draco, ya que bueno él estaba en el suelo. Solo sintió el barullo de lo que era alguno de los contenedores de basura golpear a alguien, seguramente a alguno de esos hombres.

— ¿Qué demonios… — escuchó del otro y vio algo parecido a un palo muy grande y grueso golpear directamente el rostro de este, la punta brillaba como aluminio lo que le dio la vaga idea de que era metálico. Entonces Vidar se acercó a él y le sujeto de los hombros.

— ¿Estas… estas… bien? — toda la furia que Draco sintió en la pista cerca de esa prostituta se traslado hacia el muchacho. Único y exclusivo culpable de todo aquello.

— ¡Suéltame! — le gritó apartándolo bruscamente. Sin quererlo perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared.

— Bueno… — Vidar no sabía que decir, visiblemente incomodo — No quería que… bueno…

— ¡¿No querías que?! — le espetó, ya absolutamente fuera de si — ¡Todo esto ha pasado por tu culpa! ¡¿Es que acaso no escuchas o te falla el cerebro?!

Y todo volvió a ser vertiginoso. Ninguno de los dos lo notó, solo la sensación de peligro que experimenta una serpiente cuando cada fibra de su ser se contrae, pudo haberles dado algún aviso. Pero si lo hizo fue demasiado tarde. Cuando voltearon el cuchillo de uno de ellos estaba a centímetros del pecho de Malfoy.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Malfoy!

— ¡Avada Kedavra..! — un rayo de un verde luminoso provino desde los tejados e impacto en el _muggle_ que había atacado a los chicos. Este cayó inerte con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos. Draco y Vidar se miraron, la potente idea de que se encontraban en reales y verdaderos problemas, les hizo tragar pesado. Tal vez ya era la hora de correr.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Ok, acá corresponde otro comentario aclaratorio._

_El Hechizo utilizado por Vidar para moverse más rápido es invento mio. Para no sonar poco original o aburrida. Me dedidque a investigar un poco en lenguajes antiguos y eso lo saque del alfabeto Enochiano, cooperación de mi amigo Alex. Como resumen les diré que según Jhon Dee, astrologo de Isabel I, era el lenguaje que hablaban los angeles. Si quieren más información acá esta el link._

_de la wikipedia wiki/Idioma_enoquiano_

_Otros dicen que es el lenguaje que se utiliza en los ritos satanistas, pero dejemoslo como que lo use solo con la primera intención. Es decir nada que ver con lo del satanismo. En fin la traducción literal de **Eflai Tempe:** es _

_**Volar: Ef-La-I**_

_**Tiempo: To-Em-Pe**_

_Ambas formas con la pronunciación. ¿Ok? asi que mezclando ambas de manera congruente quedaría en_

_**Eflai Toempe**_

_Pero el **To**, refiere al pasado, asi que sería algo como **Vole en el tiempo**, cuando lo que quiero decir es** Vuelo en el tiempo****. **Como obviamente el personaje de Vidar es un misterio, más adelante se irán dando más pistas de que como es que él conoce otra magia que no es nombrada en los Libros de Rowling. Aunque la respuesta más directa es que, por que son de mi invención._

_Atte. Brujhah._


	5. Vidar 2da Parte

_**V**_

_**Vidar**_

_**2da Parte.-**_

* * *

Las impresiones que en algún momento pudieron haber obligado tanto a Malfoy como a Kusnetov a huir se vieron detenidas cuando uno de estos o, al menos, los dos notaron que no les era posible correr. Sin embargo, si pudieron quedarse como estúpidos mirando al sujeto, brujo o mago que bajaba riendo de los tejados, como si de la nada hubiera caído un enviado del cielo, divertido ante lo que parecía ser el espectáculo más gracioso que viera en su vida, era una figura apretada y robusta aunque pequeña.

— Tú — dijo señalando a Malfoy con su varita — no eres tan _prudente_ como tu padre — Draco le miró sin reconocerlo a los ojos y el muchacho, de la nada, pareció crecer, pasó de ser un niño flacucho a un muchacho delgado de unos veinte años o menos.

Avery entendió de inmediato; un hechizo ilusorio, pero solo le prestó atención a Malfoy, sabía que había otro chico, pero no noto que detrás Draco esta le miraba.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de mi padre?— preguntó el rubio aún molesto.

— Lo suficiente — respondió fijando la vista en la punta de su varita, llevó a esta el indice y el pulgar para hacerla girar y como si nada hubiera ocurrido prosiguió — Astuto, inteligente — las palabras de halago comenzaron a enorgullecerle de pertenecer a semejante familia, de ser un Malfoy, mas cuando Avery finalizó con — un buen soldado… — el gesto de Draco se volvió desconfiado.

Avery sonreía con calma, fue cuando notó al chico tras Draco, el rubio vio como la risa de este se congeló ante la expresión de pánico de sus ojos, todo fue demasiado rápido, la varita que ese sujeto hacía girar se acercó a él con tal velocidad que con unos centímetros más, fácilmente, le atravesaría el ojo, pero ese sujeto le conocía y de a poco se le estaba haciendo familiar, no le resultó extraño que lo empujara a un lado con fuerza, lanzándolo al suelo, no le apuntaba a él, sino al peligro que se cernía tras él.

_"¿ A Vidar?"_

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!— dijo sin titubear y con el pulso firme.

Draco se aturdió inmediatamente ocurriera eso. ¿Era cierto, había sido lanzado hacia Vidar? ¿Estaría muerto en el suelo?

Malfoy no fue capaz de girar o levantarse, no quería toparse con el cadáver de lo que conociera como algo parecido a un _amigo_. Sentía un miedo similar al que el año pasado le obligara a esconderse del dementor que atacó el expreso a Hogwarts, pero ahora la certeza de que moriría era mayor a la sensación de tristeza. Y la idea que le decía que su padre volvería a él cuando Vidar desapareciera le sirvió de vago consuelo. Quería huir, pero las piernas no se movían, quería desaparecer pero no había voluntad alguna. Solo la seguridad de que ese era su último día con vida palpitaba en su corazón, le cerraba el estómago y mareaba el cerebro.

* * *

_Una voz suave y tranquila parecía mecerlo con calidez, aunque entendía que eran unos brazos, firmes y delgados los que le sujetaban, le calmaban de un repentino ataque de miedo, la mujer tarareaba algo incomprensible cuando un tibio liquido, que su cerebro reconoció como leche, comenzó a colarse de su boca a su garganta. El sueño le invadió._

_— ¿Será nuestro? — poco a poco mientras caía en el sueño escuchó las voces como murmullos en la luz._

_— Si, Lucius esta de acuerdo. Es peligroso dejarlo acá…_

_— Bien…_

Cuando abrió los ojos sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras el corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. A sus pies yacía un _muggle_ muerto, lo reconoció como el que había visto a Draco sin el encantamiento, solo le bastó una milésima de segundo para comprender todo lo que había ocurrido.

Avery, imperdonable, escudo.

Miró con desprecio a su alrededor y escupió al suelo cuando fijo la vista en Avery. De pronto la súbita sensación de alegría se apoderó de él. Noto que este planeaba matarle. La última vez se había escapado, ahora no tendría tanta suerte.

"_Suerte_"

— Suerte — susurró y sin poder evitarlo esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado. Miró a Draco, este se mantenía congelado, aunque por la vibración de sus hombros Vidar supo que temblaba.

Se daría inicio a la pelea, aquello era obvio. Avery no le dejaría escapar nuevamente y sin bien le importaban un comino los _muggles_ ahí presente, entendió de inmediato que el quedarse, llamaría tan rápido como una alarma de bomberos a todo el personal disponible del ministerio, pensó en su tío Lucius, su tía Narcissa y el pobre de Draco, que no tenía idea de nada. Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención y el quedarse ahí significaba exactamente todo lo contrario. No. Tenía que salir de ahí y principalmente colocar a Draco bajo un resguardo seguro.

— ¡_Accio escobas_! — gritó y como respuesta Avery lanzó otro _Avada Kedavra._

Solo entonces Draco reaccionó, había escuchado la voz de Vidar y después otra maldición imperdonable. ¿Es que acaso había sobrevivido? Finalmente venciendo el miedo y la reticencia giró su cabeza. Con gran alivio notó que el muchacho se encontraba en medio de la calle; de una pieza. Y que a cada maldición que aquél sujeto le lanzara, el cuerpo que ya inerte del _muggle_ asesinado reaccionaba y le cubría.

"_Que buen truco"_

Sin embargo, otras ideas comenzaron a atropellar su cabeza. Aquél sujeto, el que disparaba maldiciones. Le conocía y conocía a su padre. Le había _protegido_ cuando esos muggles se le fueran encima, dándole muerte a uno de ellos. Mientras encajaba las piezas, no pudo evitar llegar a la evidente conclusión de que, aquél hombre creía que Vidar también le atacaba.

"_Esto de ser un Malfoy_"

Sin embargo debía detenerlo, siquiera quería pensar en la reacción de su padre cuando supiera el escándalo que ambos habían armado. Y si Vidar moría, sería para él mucho menos _fácil_ escapar de cualquier regaño o castigo. La razón y el miedo le instaban a correr, a huir, él nada tenía que hacer ahí. Un adulto, un mago que no había tenido reparos en lanzar cuatro y hasta cinco veces maldiciones imperdonables, contra ellos; dos niños ¡Niños! Atrapados en medio de una travesura ¿Cómo podía haber salido tan mal todo?.. Pero el rostro de su padre…

Por otro lado el alboroto era gigantesco, siendo casi las cinco de la mañana, la gente acudía a ver es espectáculo maravillándose de _los juegos artificiales._

"_Estúpidos muggles_"

Se encontraban en serio peligro y aún así se mantenían con sus bocazas abiertas observando el duelo.

— ¡_Expelliarmus_!— escuchó y la varita de Avery fue lanzada varios metros lejos de su dueño. Draco vio como esta salía volando y en medio de su trayectoria por el cielo notó, con escandalosa felicidad que sobre ellos y volando en círculos, sobre sus cabezas, descendían las dos escobas; Nimbus2001 y Saeta de fuego. Quedó estupefacto de alegría ¡Que oportuno! solo la fuerza con la cual Vidar le arrastro pareció darle entender que aún se encontraban en peligro, este corrió hacia la siguiente esquina, en donde las escobas se habían detenido esperándoles; ridículo es acotar que todo el mundo observaba maravillado lo ocurrido y que la alarma ya se había dado.

Ambos montaron sin demora y escaparon a toda velocidad.

* * *

Draco no se atrevía a mirar a Kusnetov, este parecía furioso, la tensión se asomaba en sus manos al coger la escoba y en sus hombros apretados cerrándose sobre su cuello. Malfoy en tanto siquiera era capaz de imaginarse el problema que les esperaba en casa. De hecho la sola idea le llenaba de tantos escalofríos como los que ahora, por el miedo y la tensión, sufría. Pensó que lo mejor, era usar a su madre de escudo ante la furia de su padre, se haría la victima y diría que había sido obligado y arrastrado contra su voluntad. Al fin de cuentas todo era culpa de ese idiota. Si tenía suerte solo se enterarían de la salida, aunque su padre más perspicaz y menos crédulo podría relacionarlo con el desastre en _Londres._

_"Lo Sabrá si o si, no por nada es amigo del ministerio"_

Entonces una potente explosión interfirió entre la poca distancia que había entre ellos, Draco salio expulsado hacia atrás con tal fuerza, que solo el miedo a caer evitó que cayera de su escoba, fue como ser atrapado por un remolino que le hizo arder los brazos y las piernas, su Nimbus resultó gravemente golpeada y con rapidez, comenzó a descender.

Por el golpe le pareció una _Bombarda _y el hecho de que aún confundido viera como la Saeta de Vidar prácticamente desapareció junto con el muchacho, le llevó una palidez tal al rostro que los temblores le atacaron como si fueran parte de otro hechizo.

Cayó pesadamente y se arrastro en el suelo unos tres metros, sintió como sonaba algo en su cuerpo por aquí y allá. Sin comprender mucho entendió que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hacer nada, estaba aturdido como nunca, así como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, se pasó la lengua por la boca; tierra, baba y sangre.

"_Que asco"_

Trató de escupir y no pudo, trató de limpiarse la boca pero el ardor lo hacia imposible. Quiso llorar de dolor pero estaba muy aturdido siquiera para juntar las neuronas que necesitaba para llevar a cabo tal acto.

"_Torpe_"

Cerró los ojos, pensó en su padre y en Vidar ¿Habría estallado junto a la escoba? ¿Estarían sus restos regados por el campo? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta le pareció mucho mejor el dormir.

* * *

Despertó gritando, fuera cual fuera la pesadilla, supo trasladar muy bien el dolor pujante que existía en su cuerpo en aquél momento y así como gritara y se despertara, comprendió que aquello no pasaría a menos que lograra curarse, ahora la reacción de su padre le importaba un comino, el ardor en sus brazos y piernas chamuscados le ordenaba y exigía que hiciera algo. ¿Pero que? Era la gran incógnita a solucionar.

Fue cuando algo parecido a una situación _increíble_ sucedió o sucedía ante sus ojos. El paisaje gris de los momentos previos al amanecer, en el campo, con un cielo muy iluminado eran mudos testigos junto a él de la batalla que se desarrollaba, no podía verla ocurría cientos de metros hacia el suroeste desde donde ambos provinieran, sin embargo las luces y el sonido, los gritos amortiguados por la distancia; eran oleadas de luces de todos colores que se sucedían con la rapidez que el viera esa misma noche en aquel lugar llamado _disco_, solo que no había música repetitiva retumbando en sus oídos, aunque si un muy punzante dolor de cabeza.

La primera idea que vino a su cabeza era que si existía una batalla, Vidar había sobrevivido a la explosión y a la caída _¡Que cojonudo!_ ¿Cierto? Pero ¿Cómo era posible? La ladera se inclinaba ante él, dándole un lugar privilegiado para ver como las luces de todos colores aparecían y desaprecian como súbitas llamas, buscó su escoba y no sin dificultad fue capaz de echarse sobre ella. El dolor era punzante pero también era urgente para él, saber que ocurría. Y mientras trataba de explicarse el por que, zanjaba las posibilidades de aliviarse rápidamente así como salir vivo de aquél lugar.

Llegar a su casa en aquél estado no era una opción, caería o sería visto antes de poder elevarse lo suficiente, con una varita podía aliviarse momentáneamente, hacer encantamientos ilusorios para que nadie le viera o como ultimo recurso llamar a su padre, si es que todo empeoraba ¿Cómo era posible que empeorara? Y aún mientras esas ideas le acudían a la cabeza, esta misma le obligaba a pensar a recapacitar sobre el otro mago. Tal vez tenía una posibilidad, aquél hombre había nombrado a su padre ¿no? Era factible… pero entonces el miedo comenzó a acosarlo, a grandes raudales mientras lo que parecía el shock sufrido en un principio pasaba para llenarle de un dolor.

Todo se arremolinaba en su cabeza, la explosión sobre Vidar, el que este pudiera haber sobrevivido, el rostro enfadado de su padre y preocupado de su madre, la idea de dejar de existir ahí mismo con el solo alivio de la desaparición del dolor y si es que sobrevivía su pseudo consagración como victima de un ataque y héroe herido, al fin de cuentas, a esas alturas y muy en contra de lo que él mismo pensara de si, se había vuelto un combatiente.

* * *

Estaba volando, con muchas dificultades a ras del suelo, sus rodillas rozaban la tierra y el césped, las luces de los hechizos lanzados eran capaces de convertir las oscuras sombras en gigantes metamorfos que lucían más feroces a medida que él se acercaba. Surco un pequeño túmulo que cubría su vista del espectáculo principal y lo que vio pareció confundirlo aún más.

En su mente infantil, Malfoy siempre había imaginado, a base de los relatos en el Profeta o de las hazañas de Lockhart, que para combatir la magia negra, era imperioso el uso de la magia blanca, eran opuestos naturales, como el agua del fuego como el león de la serpiente. Ciertamente que esperaba un mayor dominio de las artes oscuras por parte de Vidar, el había estado en Durmstrang y planeaba con certeza pertenecer a su casa. Aún así, no le parecía posible lo que sus ojos veían.

Un rayo negro recubierto de una eléctrica banda roja, se movía dando saltos de una superficie a otra obligando al hombre que les había atacado a dar tumbos de un lado a otro. En cuanto podía colocarse a salvo devolvía rayos rojos y verdes. Draco no era capaz de entender los murmullos u ordenes…

_— ¡Ascendio_! — escuchó proveniente de Vidar, que para su poca sorpresa (ya fuera por el aturdimiento, dolor u interés) estaba vivo. Sintió entonces como la tierra se agrietaba bajo un estruendo poco conocido, era ahogado y gutural.

— ¡_Crucio_!— y la luz roja salió apuntando hacia Kusnetov.

— ¡_Protego Horibilis_!— respondió Vidar. Extendiendo su varita de modo en que creo un escudo que le cubría desde la corona hasta los pies, todo esto mientras una gigantesca roca salía de la tierra.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aguantando? ¿Y esa roca, para que la necesitaba? No eran las únicas preguntas que acechaban a Malfoy ante aquél espectáculo. Dentro de lo que sabía era capaz de comprender que existían ciertas cosas _inmunes_ a la magia. Una roca por ejemplo no, si se utilizaba el hechizo adecuado. Pero para sustraer una roca de semejantes dimensiones (Draco calculaba unos cinco metros de alto por dos o tres de ancho) no solo se necesitaba una gigantesca habilidad, si no también talento, practica, entrenamiento. Y no solo aquello, si no que mantuviera el hechizo mientras mantenía aquél _Crucio_ a raya con ese _Protego_… era casi impensable, pero ahí ocurría y si en algún momento el aturdimiento había pasado y el dolor había disminuido fue en aquél, en el cual su atención estaba fijada en cosas _más importantes_ que él mismo.

Final y lentamente la roca se elevo y el agujero que dejara pareció tragarse todo la tierra suelta en su derredor, Draco alzó la vista y notó que Avery seguía dando tumbos frente a ese hechizo rojo y negro que lanzara rayos que partían árboles.

—¡_Reducto_!— gritó apuntando hacia la roca, pero esta a penas reaccionó, Avery volvió a gritar el hechizo. Con aquél _Protego_ que parecía inexpugnable Kusnetov comenzó a dar lentos pasos y avanzar, la roca le seguía con adormecedora lentitud. Entonces Avery pareció desesperarse —¡_Bombarda Máxima!—_ gritó y la roca se requebrajo, a medida que avanzaba los trozos caían enterrándose con fuerza en la tierra removida.

Desde donde se encontraba vio a Avery volverse una bruma negra que parecía flotar sobre agua inexistente, esta se elevó por el aire hasta quedar a contraluz de la luna. Para Malfoy y Kusnetov fue evidente que trataba de escapar. Pero entonces la semi burbuja con la cual Vidar se había recubierto le alcanzó. Ambas chocaron produciendo un estruendo y brillo de luces que con su onda expansiva tiró nuevamente a Draco al suelo.

Malfoy les vio caer, ambos lucían inconscientes. Al mismo tiempo la gran roca se dejó caer enterrándose en la tierra suelta. Un silencio sepulcral le enfrió la espina. Y sin pensarlo mucho Draco descendió. Rodeó lentamente el lugar de la pelea, atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera parecer extraño o amenazador, asustado también de que en cualquier momento aquél mago se levantara y le lanzara una maldición imperdonable. Incapaz de controlar la emoción comenzó a temblar, sin notarlo en un principio, aún cuando las rodillas estaban negadas a sujetarle con firmeza, luego cuando el temblor comenzó a subir por su cuerpo notó que su entrepierna le gritaba evacuar de inmediato, o pagaría las consecuencias ensuciando aquella ropa _muggle_ y apestaría, fue principalmente esta última idea la que le obligó a bajar a media sus pantalones y mear.

Cuando el alivio momentáneo se hizo de él, se reprochó así mismo por su falta, no de coraje o valentía, si no de frialdad y llana lógica. Si fuera claro y racional, habría puesto en una balanza todos los pro y contra de su estancia al lado de Vidar. Si los primeros eran mayores se lamentaría. Si sucedía lo contrario solo debía llegar a la obvia conclusión de que este era un estorbo directo en su vida. Interfería con su padre, se las daba de galán con su madre y les había colocado en peligro a ambos, por quizás la más desastrosa noche de la cual Malfoy tuviera recuerdos.

Si, un estorbo definitivamente. Aunque no entendía bien en que parte aquella lógica fallaba. Quizás por que aún era un niño, una _nenaza_ tal vez por que ahí le había visto hacer dos o tres hechizos de un nivel completamente elevado al mismo tiempo.

Vadeó el terreno hundido para ver que es lo que ocurría detrás de la roca, no había luces o gritos, así que sus esperanzas aumentaron a medida que entendía que lo más probable es que ambos estuvieran muertos. Una opresión en el pecho le dijo que aquello era terrible, su cabeza le gritaba lo afortunado que era, podría decir cualquier cosa y sin nadie que le rebatiera se tomaría como una verdad absoluta. Tragó pesadamente cuando se imaginó el resto de esos días de verano sin la compañía del chico.

_"Solo era un estorbo. ¿Cierto?"_

* * *

Tres o cuatro fuertes jadeos le hicieron apresurar el paso, parecía que alguien, que obviamente sonó como un niño de su edad hacía grandes esfuerzos. ¿Le había caído la roca encima? Sinceramente le hubiera parecido más creíble encontrarse con su amigo muerto, pero jamás había contemplado la opción que le mostraba el cuadro frente a sus ojos.

Avery estaba recostado sobre la roca parcialmente hundida, con los brazos extendidos al igual que las piernas. ¿Otro hechizo _Petrificus_? ¿_Imperio_? Lo que le retenía a completa merced de Kusnetov no le intrigaba tanto como lo que este hacía en aquél momento. Respirando y jadeando agitadamente Vidar blandía aquél palo largo que se ensanchaba en la punta y brillaba como si fuera de plata, lo cogía tal cual si fuera una espada. Resoplando con fuerza, para Malfoy fueron evidentes, como las facciones del muchacho comenzaron a tensarse bajo su sucia piel a otrora pálida, la presión de la mandíbula parecía querer resquebrajar los dientes, así como torno su rostro más cuadrado y duro.

Kusnetov interrumpió su contemplación carcajeando exageradamente. El cuadro era escalofriante.

— En serio… que… fácil… mierda — entre los jadeos de su _primo_ y el zumbido de sus oídos difícilmente le dejaba escuchar con claridad, se acercó más y sintió como bajo sus pies algo oponía resistencia, miró y vio una varita. No era la de Vidar, la conocía, supuso de inmediato quién era su dueño, de todas maneras la cogió necesitaba calmar el dolor.

Un sonido que pareciera una rama quebrándose llamó nuevamente su atención, le dio un vago indicio de que un hueso había sido roto, el grito del hombre se lo confirmó. Aquello era Vidar Kusnetov, enojado a un nivel que a Draco le parecía difícil de asimilar, sobre todo por que el rostro del muchacho parecía calmarse y ceder a cada paso, no por ello sus actos se tornaron más suaves o tranquilos. Aunque no había rastro de su usual e indulgente indiferencia, la mueca de fría ira que mostraba parecía recobrarse a cada golpe que diera y cuando hablaba, farfullaba o gemía era como si se recobrase volviéndose más como él le conocía. La expresión de la absoluta tranquilidad con lo que se hace.

Así se dedicó a golpear repetidamente los miembros de Avery hasta romperle los huesos. Draco se acercó un par de pasos más, entonces las palabras fueron entendidas, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar que aquél chico solo dormía un par de habitaciones más allá de suya propia.

— Así estás contento, lo sé, lo veo en tu rostro… ¡Te lo buscaste! ¿Esto te complace no? — las preguntas eran hechas en tono quedo pero febril, dejando entrever cierto aire de caos en sus acciones y palabras.

_"No tiene control sobre si"._

Otro golpe que sacó un poderoso grito de la boca de Avery, le hizo trastabillar, el terreno irregular, así como sus movimientos le llevaron de bruces al suelo. Vidar estalló en carcajadas observando divertido a su alrededor, era como un niño que había encontrado sus regalos antes de navidad. Draco se relajó y por alguna razón que con el tiempo atribuyo a su propia naturaleza, le pareció tremendamente graciosa toda la escena. La forma en que Vidar disfrutaba su supremacía _ensuciándose_ las manos solo para saborear el dolor del enemigo derrotado. Aún con todo lo que pareciera reprobable; la falta de compasión, de sentido común, de nobleza.

_"Una verdadera serpiente"._

Entonces aquella _alegría_ pareció contagiarle. Sobre todo al recapacitar sobre la última hora desde que abandonaran _Londres_; aquella _bombarda_ perfectamente pudo matarle o lanzarle al vacío, sin mencionar que había hecho trizas la Saeta de Kusnetov y por solo aquello último Malfoy justificaba aquella paliza. Y si a eso se le agregaban las quemaduras y el dolor que sentía, era capaz de hacerle porras a Vidar para que continuara partiendole la cara a ese imbécil, todo aquello había trasformado el rencor en frío odio que solo la perplejidad había evitado dejar escapar. Ahora todas aquellas emociones junto a la satisfacción aumentaban conforme el ardor de sus quemaduras crecía.

Finalmente rió de medio lado al notar que ya conocía _otras cosas_ que a Vidar le gustaba hacer a lo _muggle_. Se miraron entonces, consientes de la aprobación mutua, Kusnetov había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque el cinismo en sus ojos era tan brillante como frío. Extendió el palo hacía Malfoy invitándole a participar de su juego, Draco avanzó un par de pasos y entonces se detuvo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda urgiéndole a huir, por un momento temió que tras aquél niño existiera algo incontrolable y enorme. Sus miedos solo se vieron aumentados cuando sintió una mano enguantada sobre su cuello cerrándose en su nuca.

El gesto de Vidar, a penas varió cuando le vio, aunque con tono infantil extendió su dedo hacia Avery y exclamó:

— ¡Lo he encontrado tío Lucius! — Draco miró de soslayo a su padre, infinitamente agradecido de que fuera él. Este le devolvió el gesto fríamente.

— ¿Estás herido? — Draco tragó.

— Si… padre.

— Vete a casa de inmediato, dile a tu madre que se ocupe de ti — sin decir más se adelantó hacía Kusnetov que le miraba interrogante y tal cual cogiera a Draco, le sujeto de la nuca.

A Malfoy le pareció delicado y endeble, entonces lo notó, aquél palo del que se valiera para golpear a Avery comenzó a empequeñecerse tomando la usual forma de su varita.

_"Que buen truco"._

Empujó, Lucius, a Vidar junto a Draco y les ordenó:

— ¡Márchense ahora, los aurores ya vienen, les han seguido la pista desde Londres!— Vidar dio un respiro que le hinchó el pecho de tal manera, como si se hubiera liberado de un enorme peso. Habló entonces:

— ¿Le entregaras o le mataras? — Lucius miró a su hijo, pero este parecía confundido como para reaccionar rápidamente.

— Lo entregaré…— Vidar chasqueó la lengua.

— Cauteloso y adecuado — sonrió. Draco casi pudo asegurar que vio a su padre dar un par de pasos hacia ellos y golpear a Vidar, pero solo le miró con ira contenida.

— ¡Márchense!— Vidar se volteó y avanzó lentamente y como si nada hubiera ocurrido golpeo en el hombro a Draco con un gesto de lo más casual.

— Llama a tu escoba — le susurró, Malfoy no se hizo esperar.

_— ¡Accio…!_ — Sin demora lo que quedaba de su Nimbus2001 hizo su aparición frente a ellos.

Cuando se montaron en la escoba el sol ya estaba saliendo, y tan rápido como les fue posible elevarse Vidar habló.

— Ahora si, sujétate con fuerza — Draco lo entendió de inmediato, utilizaría el hechizo que los había llevado a _Londres_, cerró los ojos y sintió como caía en un túnel a gran velocidad. Aunque el hecho de que Vidar también le sujetara le hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

* * *

La seguridad le llenó cuando pisó los terrenos de su hogar.

Todas las luces de Malfoy Manor estaban encendidas y a penas tocó el suelo Narcissa salió hecha un vendaval, envuelta en un pijama que desencajo la mandíbula de Vidar.

— Draco… mi hijo — dijo con algo parecido a una contenida calma que sus ojos delataban como mentirosa, sin dejar que nadie le explicara nada abrazó y besó a Draco. Malfoy, aún tenía la cara chamuscada y se quejó quedamente cuando su madre le apretó — ¿Estás herido? — Malfoy asintió y le mostró los brazos. Narcissa ahogó un gemido y a una orden los elfos aparecieron llevándose a Draco con ellos para sanarle.

Malfoy avanzó como un autómata demasiado cansado para objetar u ordenar nada. Giró la cabeza y vio con algo de recelo como su madre estampaba su fina mano en la mejilla de Kusnetov.

_"¿Y yo?"_

Al mismo tiempo temió por su madre. Tal vez él no le haría nada, pero entendió que aquél poder no era al azar. Y que de ahora en adelante tendría que tener un poco más de cuidado con su nuevo _amigo._


	6. Mala Fe

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Mala Fe**_

* * *

Arthur Weasley había, hace mucho, desestimado la idea de realmente descansar en sus vacaciones (las que siempre eran añoradas a fin de año). Y, contrariamente, a lo que se creyera, el que sus hijos regresaran a casa hacían más extensos y extenuantes los días y noches; el estar durmiendo plácidamente para despertar de golpe por el estruendo que proviniera de la habitación de los gemelos, no era lo que pudiera llamarse un descanso reparador y si a ello se le sumaba todo el proceso periférico del _Mundial de Quiddicht_, así como el torneo de los magos, claramente se podía entender que para él, eso de descansar fuera una mera fantasía.

No es que alguno de estos le correspondieran a su departamento, pero como en toda organización de semejantes eventos siempre faltaban; cabezas y manos. Además el ministerio había rechazado que parte del presupuesto fueran gastados en más personal adecuado, por lo que el único ingreso de _ayuda real_ venía de los practicantes y estos, gran parte de las veces, terminaban causando más problemas que aportando con soluciones. El asunto es que al fin de cuentas todo repercutía tarde o temprano en él, en la interrupción momentánea de sus vacaciones y ¿como no? en su departamento.

De hecho aquél mismo día, hasta hace un par de horas atrás se había vuelto a interrumpir sus vacaciones por más de medio día, ya que debió ordenar y aclarar todo un caos generado por uno de los asistentes de _Ludo Bagman, _tan conciso y eficiente como este, que había desestimado parte de sus ordenes considerando que sería mucho mejor que las diferentes delegaciones compartieran el mismo piso en un hotel _muggle_ como lo era el _Mayfair_ y que estos actualmente se encontraran esparcidos entre el mundo mágico buscando el dichoso hotel, mientras que parte del equipaje y alguno que otro despistado aún se encontraba en el universo _muggle. _Lo que había generado retrasos en los entrenamientos, disputas por los cuartos así como pelas con el personal _muggle_ que apenas entendía que clase de deporte era eso del _Quiddicht_, así como los rumores que comenzaron a correr por el hotel _muggle_, indicando que este estaba embrujado y un largo etcétera de desastres que podrían haber sido evitables si el director del departamento; _Ludovic Bagman_ estuviera un poco más atento al desempeño de su personal.

Había sido finalmente, este desastre el que le traía tan tarde de vuelta a casa ya que había tenido que salir a terreno. Curioso cómo era, no tuvo problema alguno para observar el funcionamiento de los hoteles _muggles,_ cosa que al final del día disfruto; había pasado a través de una puerta giratoria, usado con correctamente el teléfono, habló largo y tendido con un botones que pareció de lo más divertido al explicarle como funcionaban los ascensores en aquél lugar, se grabó en su memoria lo del sistema de poleas, pesos y contrapesos, que permitían el llevar a _muggles_ de un piso a otro sin necesidad alguna de magia y con sus propios ojos vio como funcionaba una máquina _Xerox_ que escribía, sin cansarse una cantidad ilimitada de hojas con información en minutos ¡Minutos! Se deleitó algunos segundos observando un ordenador así como admirado vio la habilidad con la cual una _gerenta_ lo manejaba. Fue ella quien finalmente canceló la reservación de aquellos _pintorescos_ deportistas.

Aquella expedición que le había reportado una experiencia gratificante, también le había agotado como pocos días.

El desear que hubiera silencio y calma en su hogar, habría sido una gran y excelente idea y al mismo tiempo habría significado la negación completa y absoluta de todos los valores que regían la _Madriguera_ en cuanto a lo que tenía que ver con la crianza de niños. Molly y él eran partidarios del _dejarlos ser_ y solo actuar de manera correctiva cuando se trataba se situaciones extremas, aunque su opinión y la de su esposa diferían en cuanto a que se podía calificar de _situación extrema_. Se conformó, entonces, con comer en abundancia, comentar someramente la ineptitud de los asistentes de Bagman e ir a dormir.

Había sido un plan simple de llevar a cabo, pero nada podría ser tan fácil, no al menos para él. Y Arthur admitía que estaba acostumbrado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si había sacado a siete hijos adelante, aunque ello en gran parte se lo debía a Molly, ¿Y quién si no ella se levantaría, aún antes, para despertarle y comunicarle que urgentemente le llamaba del ministerio?

— ¡Rápido Arthur, despierta, te necesitan en la Red flu!— el tono de su mujer impidió que este demorara en llegar a la chimenea.

Le sorprendió ver que era un secretario del departamento de aurores, le había visto llegar al turno de la noche, poco antes de que él regresara a su casa.

— ¿Con el señor Arthur Weasley? — Arthur asintió.

— Por petición de Kingsley Shacklebolt se le necesita con urgencia en Dacre St, en el cruce con Broadway — Arthur se extraño, reconocía la dirección, era la oficina central de Scotland Yard y cerca por la avenida Dacre, se encontraba la policía Metropolitana y la asociación de jefes de policía. Inmediatamente todo le dio muy mala espina.

Años atrás, durante la guerra, antes de que quedara como empleado fijo en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, varias veces, en su trabajo, superados por todos los atentados que se atribuían a Grupos _Horroristas muggles_, debía de acudir a la central de _Scotland Yard_ que en aquella época tenía otra dirección. Y nunca, cuando era solicitado por auror alguno eran buenas noticias, ahora derechamente esperaba que fuera menos grave que en el pasado, al fin de cuentas aquellos eran tiempos de paz.

No tardó en estar listo y dirigirse al lugar designado, lamentablemente Kinsley no encontraba presente para recibirle, tuvo que contentarse con esperar al r_epetidor_ jefe en persona. Un hombre maduro y serio, que le extendió la mano a penas le indicaron quién era él.

— ¿Arthur Weasley cierto? — este asintió y contestó el saludo — Sígame por favor — dijo el hombre dándole la espalda y avanzando con calma.

La oficina central parecía un hervidero, algo había ocurrido que tenía los nervios de puntas a todos. Mientras avanzaba entre las mesas y pequeños cubículos, pudo notar las noticias que se emitían por_ televisión_ y las palabras _Fuegos_ _artificiales_ y _Muertos_ le pesaron como el retroceso de los años al tiempo de la guerra. Sin embargo aún no le entendía, aquello estaba muy, pero muy por encima de su competencia. Tenía que salir de la duda de inmediato.

— Creo que ha habido una confusión… — carraspeo, provocando que el repetidor se volteara momentáneamente.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Bueno, yo solo soy, no sé si le informaron… pero — el hombre volteó y le miró fijamente.

— ¿Es usted Arthur Weasley del Departamento contra el uso indebido de los Objetos Muggles? — ante aquella identificación tan clara no le quedó más que asentir.

— Entonces no veo confusión alguna — dijo tranquilo el repetidor, entonces como habiendo olvidado algo importante agregó — Oh… lo lamento no me he presentado soy Marco Williams, repetidor del departamento de aurores — nuevamente extendió su mano y Arthur se la estrechó.

— Aún así señor sigo sin entender el por qué Kingsley insistió en que yo viniera.

— Oh… me dijo que usted es de confianza — Arthur sonrió, debería estar complacido pero temía lo que se le venía encima.

Llegaron a una oficina que sencillamente decía _repetidores,_ al señor Weasley le sorprendió la poca importancia que se le daba al cargo en aquél lugar, pero realmente los _repetidores_ tampoco se daban grandes aires, muchos eran _squibs_ o hijos de _muggles_ que se desempeñaban como investigadores, soplones o agentes de policía, no solían llamar la atención y aquello era de vital importancia.

— Pero, aún así nadie me ha dicho que es lo que ha ocurrido — dijo Arthur de sopetón, una vez que ambos se encontraron resguardados en la oficina.

— Oh, ya veo — dijo Marco Williams sacándose su chaqueta — en ese caso, creo que debemos esperar hasta que llegué el señor Kingsley, yo no tengo autorización para contarle lo ocurrido — y como llamado por un conjuro Shacklebolt, hizo acto de aparición, golpeando con suavidad el cristal de la puerta justo bajo la palabra _repetidores._

— Adelante — dijo Williams, y ambos junto al señor Weasley se colocaron de pie para recibir al fornido mago, este venía seguido de dos aurores jóvenes, un chico y una chica, ambos de aspecto serio.

— Kingsley — dijo Arthur colocándose de pie y extendiéndole su mano —¿Por qué estoy acá? — preguntó en cuanto ambos estrecharon sus manos y el saludo se concretó, la chica miró suspicazmente a su compañero y carraspeo. Kingsley miró a la muchacha y extendió su mano hacia ella.

— Ella es Barbara Von Hausen, asistente de la agente Lux — Arthur asintió, recordaba a la muchacha señalada, la consideraba una agente capaz, seria y llena de ambición — quién se ha encargado de los interrogatorios, de momento te pondrá al tanto, lamento dejarte justo ahora pero necesito volver al cuartel — Arthur quedó algo sorprendido, esperaba una respuesta más contundente, pero Kingsley solo le hizo un par de señas a Marco Williams que le siguió de inmediato y sin despedirse, ambos más el muchacho salieron de la oficina. Arthur giró sobre sus talones y miró a la muchacha.

— ¿Eres aurora? — la chica pareció cuadrarse nerviosa y asintió — No te había visto antes — la muchacha observó con atención al señor Weasley y mentalmente ordenó las palabras que debía decir.

— Ya pasé el examen, pero llevo solo un par de meses en la oficina. Quién está a cargo es la señorita Lux, pero me ha pedido que obedezca en todo al señor Shacklebolt — Arthur asintió sin dejar de mirar a ala muchacha con extrañeza, situación que a esta molestó, finalmente para dejar en claro las cosas la muchacha volvió a hablar: — Soy practicante bajo el mando de la agente Lux, ella ya está interrogando al señor Malfoy — Arthur frunció el ceño — a mi me corresponde colocarlo a usted al tanto, así como solicitamos su ayuda para identificar ciertas armas _muggles_ utilizadas en el duelo.

— ¿Duelo? — Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendidísimo. Además ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tenía que ver él con todo aquél caos? Por otro lado que se utilizaran armas _muggles_ en un duelo en el cual había estado involucrado… ¿Lucius Malfoy? Parecía no solo un sueño hecho realidad si no que alguien en el departamento de aurores le consideraba lo suficientemente importante y confiable para estar ahí para saber de que estaba hecho.

Kingsley lo había calificado así ¿cierto?, quizás solo era un excelente regalo; si Malfoy estaba involucrado, ciertamente que ni Scrimegour ni menos Fugde se atreverían a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos antes de estar completamente seguros. Miró a la chica y esta le devolvió la vista.

— ¿Vamos? — Arthur asintió y salió tras la muchacha, fue entonces cuando ella comenzó el relato.

— Hace un par de horas se denunció de una pelea en una de las avenidas aledañas al _Soho_, a la salida de la – la chica saco una libreta y leyó — _Discote… que… ca_" — miró al señor Weasley por sobre el hombro, sin dejar de avanzar y continuó — un lugar donde los _muggles_ salen a divertirse de noche — Arthur asintió, había leído hablar de aquellos lugares — al parecer un par de extranjeros golpearon a una chica y armaron una pelea en un callejón cercano — cruzaron de vuelta el pasillo que los había llevado a la oficina de _repetidores_, internándose en otra zona un poco más oscura y callada, dejaron atrás un par de puertas y prontamente se vieron en otro pasillo aún más silencioso — Todo iba normalmente — continuó la chica — hasta que hizo su aparición en la pelea James Avery — Arthur parpadeó, por supuesto que sabía quién era Avery — la mayor cantidad de datos que teníamos sobre él se remontaban a la guerra, como seguidor de _usted-ya-sabe-quien _fue exonerado junto a varios más y no se sabía mucho de él hasta esta noche. Lo que fue exclusivamente por que utilizó una maldición imperdonable sobre los _muggles_ que participaron en la pelea — dicho esto se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta que rezaba la leyenda _Tránsito y Seguridad._

— ¿Qué maldición imperdonable utilizó? — preguntó algo inquieto.

_— Avada Kedavra —_ contestó secamente la chica, de inmediato abrió la puerta que tras de si escondía una larga habitación.

Arthur estaba a medias maravillado y preocupado ante el escenario que ante él se extendía; lo que le parecieron cientos de televisores, exhibían ininterrumpidamente imágenes que en nada parecían ser programas de diversión, frente a estas operarios vestidos como todos en aquél lugar, observaban sin pestañear cada una de las pantallas y cogían sus teléfonos cuando les parecía que algo estaba mal, hablando quien sabe dónde.

— Sígame por favor — interrumpió la muchacha al señor Weasley, quién obedeció de inmediato.

Llegaron al final de la sala en donde una pequeña tele parecía esperarlos, se veía vieja y anticuada al lado de todo el otro equipo que se mantenía en funcionamiento. La muchacha sacó su varita y tocó suavemente la pantalla de esta, la que de inmediato se encendió.

— Esta modificada — dijo, al ver el rostro de asombro y curiosidad que colocaba el señor Weasley — toda la información que pasa por esas otras pantallas, se cola a esta cuando es detectada magia en cualquiera de las _flemaciones —_ Arthur miró a la chica y le sonrió.

— Creo que su nombre es filmaciones…

— ¿Filmaciones?

— Si filmaciones, no flemaciones — la chica asintió y sonrió.

Ambos miraron la pantalla y frente a ellos apareció la imagen de la noche Londinense. Para el gusto del señor Weasley estaba algo _movida_ pero él mejor que nadie conocía el gusto por lo extraño de los _muggles._

— Habían tres... ¿ Ca... — la chica le miró y él asintió sin entender muy bien — ¿Ca... ca... maras? fle... quiero decir fil... filmando esta noche, una se encontraba en el cruce de la avenida dos, otra a cuatro metros sobre un _pab_… cruzando la calle y la última sobre el alumbrado, fijando directamente su vista sobre el callejón.

Arthur pudo distinguir claramente como uno de los chicos era arrastrado al callejón, lo que le pareció más un aprovechamiento que un inicio de pelea. Aquella era la de la avenida dos, la que filmaba desde el alumbrado, solo entregaba sombras muy vagas, ya que la luz le daba de frente.

— Esta es la parte que nos interesa que vea — dijo Barbara, Arthur se acercó a la pantalla y vio como uno de los muchachos parecía ajeno a la pelea del callejón, era como si estuvieras esperando algo. Parecía mantenerse _escondido_ y entonces lo vio; como algo en su mano derecha tomaba forma y tamaño de un palo de más o menos sesenta centímetros, que brillaba y que en su extremo se ensanchaba volviéndose casi un tubo, sin duda aquello era magia, pero era algo complicado el definir si es que el objeto había parecido en su mano o si es que había trasformado algo que llevara con él.

Por otro lado, si miraba con atención, el muchacho no se veía como un adulto, de hecho el otro muchacho tampoco lo parecía, ambos le recordaban a Ronald, con su estatura alta y sus miembros flacos y repentinamente crecidos, aquello le dio una idea; la de que eran niños.

Lamentablemente no podía asegurarlo. La imagen era en blanco y negro, y cuando trataba de acercarse para vislumbrar mejor los rostros, solo se formaban puntos de luz informes que no esclarecían mucho. Y nuevamente se sorprendió al ver un haz de luz.

— Ese es el momento en el cual Avery lanzó la maldición — dijo Barbara, entonces Arthur vio al chico de la arma extraña salir despedido varios metros atrás. No porque la maldición le hubiera impactado, si no que uno de los _muggles_ del callejón se había atravesado deliberadamente entre él y la maldición, no había audio así que solo el hecho de que el cuerpo quedara inmóvil le dijo que había utilizado el _Avada Kedavra_. Lo vio lanzar el hechizo varias veces, de las cuales el cuerpo muggle protegió al chico como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, saltando justo a tiempo para intervenir.

Fue Avery el primero en salir a la luz y Arthur lo pudo reconocer, había resultado exonerado junto a... Lucius Malfoy. Sin poder evitarlo el señor Weasley sonrió, ahora era tan claro como el agua ¡Por supuesto que tenían que interrogar a ese desagradable hombre! Una vez revisado el video, Arthur se hizo hacia atrás y miró a la chica.

— Creo — dijo pensativo — que no, aquél instrumento no es un arma _muggle_, aunque muchos de estos lo utilizan como tal

— ¿Qué es entonces…?— preguntó Barbara.

— Lo utilizan para golpear una pelota de caucho y goma más o menos de este tamaño — Arthur encogió su mano hasta volverla un puño — luego corren en una cancha que tiene delimitada cuatro … bases podríamos llamarlas — la chica le miró intrigada.

— ¿Por qué hacen eso?

— Creo que es uno de los tantos deportes muggles. Creo que así buscan anotar carreras.

— ¿Carreras?

— Si cuando todos quienes cubren las bases, llegan a la primera— la chica asintió sin comprender mucho. Arthur sonrió.

— Pero ese objeto estaba embrujado ¿no?

— Es lo más probable, si el chico hubiera hecho magia habría quedado registro en el ministerio ¿no?— Bárbara asintió.

— Buscaré dentro de mis registros si es que algo parecido a entrado al país… creo que Bate es su nombre — la muchacha asintió.

Dándole espacio para que el señor Weasley se colocara de pie. De inmediato aprovecho la oportunidad, para preguntar a la muchacha.

— ¿Y qué se ha sabido de Lucius Malfoy?

— Bueno, Estella Lux, está dirigiendo el interrogatorio — Arthur se encogió de hombros, era grato saber que habían actuado con rapidez al conectar a Malfoy, pero dudo que se pudiera hacer algo sobre él.

— Bueno al menos se han espabilado un poco, pero supongo que sería mucho pedir una investigación más acabada sobre Malfoy — la chica abrió la puerta del cuarto de _Transito y Seguridad_ observando al señor Weasley con una sonrisa extrañada.

— ¿Por qué lo dice señor?

— Bueno será muy difícil conectar con pruebas a ambos ¿no?— La chica sonrió.

— Claro que están las pruebas señor. En Berkshire lo encontraron junto a Avery.

* * *

Vidar no podía dejarse esperar, Lucius había sido muy claro y si quería hacer algo por él, debía de actuar de inmediato.

Ya estando seguro en Malfoy Manor, sabía concretamente que es lo que tenía que hacer. Y no se le había escapado que tendría que enfrentarse tanto a Draco como a Narcissa para conseguirlo. Pero cuando Lucius le mirara antes de despachar a ambos a casa, el mensaje había sido más que claro.

De todas maneras era Narcissa quién más le preocupaba, fuera de la sonora bofetada que le obsequiara, una vez que ambos descendieran de sus escobas le había dirigido tal mirada de odio y rencor que no pudo menos que verse vulnerado.

_"Que estupidez"_

Había cometido un error y no conforme con ello arrastrado al unigénito de la familia con él, se merecía ese desprecio, lamentarse por ello era, llanamente una idiotez y ,en ese momento, no tenía tiempo para autocompadecerse. Sin embargo temía, temía el tener que toparse de nuevo con esa mirada, toparse con ella en esos segundos, por mucho que quisiera actuar de otra manera, en momentos así recordaba que solo se trataba de un niño, un niño torpe y muy, pero muy estúpido.

Los vio alejarse a ambos entre los gestos preocupados de Narcissa, podía escuchar su voz histérica mientras daba órdenes para que preparan los ungüentos y vendas con los cuales, seguramente, trataría las heridas de su hijo. De pronto comenzó a sentirse solo y a pesar de haber tachado de estupidez su debilidad ante aquella mujer, no pudo evitar recordar lo lejos que estaba de casa y de los suyos, lo imposible de volver a ver a sus padres y como es que se había sentido cuando Igor Karkarov lo llevara a su despacho para comunicarles la muerte de estos, entonces se le vino un nudo a la garganta y notó como sus ojos se anegaban.

Tragó pesadamente, a su alrededor los elfos curiosos se movía en silencioso.

— ¡Desaparezcan! — gritó y varios plops siguieron a esa orden, para dejarlo completamente a solas.

Volteó la vista hacia la deteriorada _Nimbus2001_ de Draco, apretó los puños y suspiro. Debía ponerlo todo en perspectiva, era esencial y como los hielos de la ciudad de _Murmansk _algo frío comenzó a ascender por su estómago para albergarse en su pecho. Soltó las manos y decidido se encaminó a la mansión.

Estaba cansado ¿Cómo no? no había dormido y había utilizado irresponsablemente magia. A eso debía agregarle un error propio de descontrol al permitir que Avery lo sacara de sus casillas, de haberlo visto su padre, seguramente le habría llamado con severidad la atención. Pero ya bastaba de ello, ellos estaban muertos... no, libres, si era mejor verlo así.

_"Libres"_

Ahora, ahí y en ese momento Lucius se había quedado a recibir los coletazos de una actitud irresponsable de su parte, él lo había expuesto cuando este no hiciera más que acogerle y cuidarle.

_"Bien hecho imbecil"_

No había podido evitarlo así como era importante para él abrirle los ojos a Draco, era trascendental para sus vísceras el castigar a Avery. Tenía que buscar una excusa que al menos quitara algo de culpa ante Lucius... al menos ello no lo habían buscado.

_"¡Cierto eso es! ¡Todo fue una maldita coincidencia!"_

Él jamás lo hubiera deseado así, secretamente habría querido matarlo, pero estando ambos Malfoy ahí no podría ser posible, era evidenciarse demasiado y ahora Lucius había tenido que culparse de atacar a ese sujeto para protegerlo del escándalo, no lo entendía. Malfoy no era su padre.

Mierda.

Decidido se encamino hacia la habitación de Narcissa, sabía que esta se encontraba ahí con su hijo, sabía cuáles eran los pasos a seguir y era imperativo el colocarse a trabajar de inmediato. Subió los peldaños de dos en dos y sin golpear atravesó la puerta. Tal cual lo imaginara, Narcissa cortaba los pantalones del muchacho en las zonas quemadas, así como este mostraba ya tener ungüento en los brazos y cara.

— Hay que llevarlo de inmediato a San Mungo — dijo.

Narcissa se colocó de pie y con elegancia se encamino hacia él. Con gesto controlado le habló.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dar órdenes después de todo el caos que has provocado? — Vidar miró con atención a Draco y este le sostuvo el gesto — Es necesario para que corrobores la historia del tío Lucius — finalizó Kusnetov, devolviendo la mirada hacia Narcissa, el gesto de ella era de desconfianza, volteó hacía su hijo y Vidar pudo notar la duda en su mirada.

— ¿Qué dijo Lucius…? — preguntó.

Lucius no había dicho nada, solo le cogió del cuello y en su cabeza pudo escuchar claramente como es que las palabras proteger y Draco estaban unidas, fue un segundo, quizás menos, pero perfectamente pudo sentir como es que su euforia disminuía, como es que los hielos de _Murmansk _subían de su estómago a la garganta.

— Nada — contestó finalmente Vidar — …pero no me acusara, es factible que él se culpe, tal vez alegue que actuó en defensa propia o de su hijo ya que Draco fue el único herido.

Narcissa no pudo menos que quedarse sin habla, era claro que Lucius se sacrificaría antes de exponer a Draco. Pero ¿Por ese muchacho?

— ¿Por qué haría eso? — preguntó Draco molesto, mientras cojeaba atravesando la habitación.

Narcissa pestañeo sin creer muy bien lo que oía, tal vez fuera por los nervios, debía de ser eso, de otra manera habría jurado que su hijo no creía capaz a su padre de hacer algo por él. Pero indistintamente de lo que Narcissa creyera, las dudas de Draco no iban hacia lo que su padre haría por él, si no lo que el muchacho decía haría por Vidar, el invitado, el intruso. Molesto y confundido como estaba continuó.

— ¿Por qué tendría que protegerte culpándose de lo ocurrido a ese sujeto? — Vidar le observó con atención, si en algún momento Malfoy se había visto medianamente abatido o cansado eso ya había pasado. Sin embargo no se dejo amilanar por ninguno de los dos, Vidar alzó la barbilla y miró despectivamente a madre e hijo.

— Por que sabe lo que le conviene — Draco no fue capaz de aguantarlo más, lo cogió nuevamente de las sus ropas y con violencia lo sacudió.

— ¡¿Quién eres, que quieres?! — le espetó con fuerza — ¡¿De dónde conocías a ese sujeto?¡ ¡¿Por qué te atacó, por qué quiso matarnos?! — Vidar seguía mirándole con desprecio e hizo aquél gesto tan…tan… que sacaba de quicio a Draco, este se mostró impasible, hasta que con todas sus fuerzas le gritó — ¡CONTESTAME! — entonces a Malfoy le pareció ver nuevamente ese gesto, cuando notó que Kusnetov estaba fuera de control, una mezcla entre calma impuesta y euforia mal contenida, tal cual como lo hiciera aquella mañana, le cogió de las muñecas y se las presionó con fuerza.

— No, él… no buscaba matarte a ti — contestó fríamente — no eres nada para él — le empujó con fuerza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Miró entonces a Narcissa que había acudido hacia su hijo para evitar que este cayera —¡Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo de inmediato! — finalizó dándole la espalda a ambos y encaminándose hacia su cuarto.

Ambos, Vidar y Draco estaban furiosos pero a diferentes niveles, el primero estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no poder controlar sus reacciones, supo de inmediato que se debía a que Avery aún seguía con vida y que él para facilitarle las cosas le había dejado hacerlo. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado en Nenetsia, solo; así no tendría que cuidarle la espalda a nadie, así como nadie se metería en problemas por su culpa. Entonces recordó a Dumbledore y a su padre.

_"Se lo envió a Lucius y Lucius se lo envió a Dumbledore"_

Bajo la vista y se metió a su cuarto de baño, para su desagrado un elfo domestico estaba ahí haciendo la limpieza. A esas alturas ya era demasiado para su tolerancia.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! — le gritó sin poder controlarse, el elfo se crispo ante la presencia de Vidar y no fue capaz de reaccionar — ¡Desaparece! — y sin ganas ni ánimos de contenerse lo pateó con fuerza, haciéndole saltar por el aire, solo entonces el pobre ser pareció reaccionar, desapareciendo en cuanto sus fuerzas se lo permitieron.

Draco en tanto trataba de que la mueca de ira que se le formaba en el rostro no le desencajara la boca, ¡Lo único que faltaba, realmente aquello era lo único que faltaba! ¡Meter a su padre en semejante escándalo podría costarles mucho! necesitaba descargarse con algo, de alguna manera, miró a su alrededor y vio que su madre le miraba fijamente, con ese rostro que le indicaba que ya había tomado una decisión, Draco conocía a Narcissa así, no habría manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

— Tú padre nos necesita — Draco le miró y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Acaso le creerás?— Narcissa alzó el rostro con su gesto de reina.

— No, pero conozco a tú padre… y al parecer Vidar también— Draco sintió como el estómago se le apretaba ante aquél comentario, la ira nuevamente pareció apoderarse de él y esta vez no fue capaz de controlarse, con violencia estampó un golpe a la pared, los nudillos le ardieron de inmediato, así como una punzada violenta pareció acelerarle el corazón — Draco — dijo su madre con tono serio y firme — es hora de ir — el muchacho bajo la vista medio avergonzado, medio molesto.

— Si madre.

* * *

Estella Lux fue la primera en llegar a la zona del conflicto y realmente había quedado sorprendida. Difícil era hacer coincidir todo lo que veía con todo lo que sabía del hombre que estaba frente a ella, ero era natural ¿No? Todo el mundo tenía prejuicios y, a pesar de que ella no había sido testigo de todos los actos que habían calificado a Lucius Malfoy de una persona peligrosa y oscura, sabía lo que la sociedad y especialmente su departamento pensaba de él. Había sido exonerado de las acusaciones de haberse unido al señor tenebroso, a base de que se había comprobado que había actuado bajo la maldición _Imperius_.

Si se dejaba llevar por la versión oficial tenía que admitir que Malfoy no tenía la culpa, si es que ese había sido el caso, pero ciertamente nadie que ella conociera y respetara lo creía.

Pero por otro lado, ella no estaba ahí para validar las opiniones del resto. Tenía que hacer una investigación seria y documentada que le explicara con detalle el por qué Lucius Malfoy había sido encontrado golpeando a James Avery, otro exonerado de la guerra, de madrugada en un campo vacío, exactamente después de que este, diera muerte a dos _muggles_ en _Londres_ cuando trataba de atacar a un par de chiquillos.

Obviamente que el señor Malfoy se había negado a cooperar hasta que su abogado se hiciera presente y solo frente a este había entregado su versión de los hechos, una declaración que a leguas se oía como mentira, Estella lo sabía ella podía reconocerlas. Pero todo se había caído en cuanto Avery en persona confirmara la declaración de Lucius, y naturalmente dentro del circulo en el cual Malfoy se movía, Fugde en persona se había mostrado reacio a que se le mantuviera encerrado, incluso para hacerle las preguntas que correspondieran al caso.

— Y según usted ¿Cuál es el caso? — habría preguntado Lucius, con su usual gesto indolente y despreocupado, aunque obviamente manteniendo las distancias, como el ser superior que se consideraba.

— Que dos _muggles_ han muerto — Malfoy miró a su abogado, Ignus Dietrich obviamente aburrido.

— No sé qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.

— En realidad señor Malfoy, tiene que ver con James Avery, solo que nos intriga el por qué le encontramos a usted con él a las pocas horas de que el señor Avery hubiera cometido su crimen — Ignus se adelantó y miró a la mujer.

— Entonces si nos centramos en sus palabras, las que podría tomarse como la declaración del departamentos de aurores, no existe nada que sea una verdadera evidencia para mantener detenido en este lugar a mi cliente — Estella sonrió a Dietrich con cinismo, no se podían hacer los interrogatorios sin los abogados, una lástima.

— Claro que sí; algo que vi con mis propios ojos fueron los golpes, que el señor Malfoy declaró, había descargado en el señor Avery. Y hasta donde lo sé pelear se considera una alteración del orden público, su cliente cometió vandalismo señor — Estella se quedó observando al arrogante abogado y luego se arriesgó un poco más — Además estamos investigando una posible participación del señor Malfoy en la pelea de Londres...

— Según lo expresado por mi cliente eso era imposible ya que se encontraba con su hijo probando su nuevo regalo — Estella miró el informe de la primera declaración de Malfoy, aquella que le parecía gritaba mentiras.

Aunque no era algo del todo imposible, si le resultaba extraño ¿Probar una Saeta de Fuego a esas horas? Aquella era una parte importante de lo que era la declaración; Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco, después de una celebración en su hogar, la cual terminó entre las dos y tres de la mañana, habían decidido ir a probar el nuevo regalo de su hijo y volado largas distancias, la idea era permanecer hasta el amanecer y se encontraban en proceso de regreso cuando salido de una pelea en Londres, James Avery les había atacado. No solo a Lucius si no que había destrozado la escoba nueva de su hijo y que presa de la furia Lucius había peleado con él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que podría resultar muy extraño toda la situación, más extraño le resultaba que la historia fuera confirmada por todos los posibles testigos. En San Mungo; Draco y Narcissa lo habían hecho, aunque Estella no los había interrogado personalmente. Dentro del informe enviado por Kingsley y Barbara, ninguno de los _muggles_ que habían presenciado la pelea podían reconocer a Lucius Malfoy como una de los participes de esta y tampoco lo hicieron con su hijo Draco, alegaron sí que eran dos niños jóvenes, mientras que la otra mitad dijo que eran muchachos de unos veinte años, las imágenes enviadas desde los repetidores no eran aclaratorias, así que a la única conclusión factible a la cual se podía llegar era que sí; Malfoy había contestado como lo haría cualquier padre preocupado por su hijo y no solo eso, si no que había sin proponérselo detenido a un ex - mortífago que había dado muerte a dos _muggles_.

Aquello era demasiado ideal, olía a mentira y entre más miraba a Malfoy viendo su imperturbable rostro, más se convencía de que aquél hombre mentía desvergonzadamente. ¿Era posible que una persona lo hiciera sin evidenciarse? Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que nadie se había preocupado de utilizar el _verisetaserum_, pero tal vez sería un recurso muy débil para sacarle algo a Malfoy, este podía fácilmente convertir la poción en simple agua antes de que tocara sus labios. Además estaba el asunto de Avery; era normal encontrarse con esposas e hijos que fueran capaces de cubrir todas las mentiras de los padres ¿Pero de las _victimas_? como en este caso lo era Avery, jamás llegaban a un acuerdo con sus victimarios.

Pero Avery había corroborado todo lo dicho por Lucius, para Estella era evidente de que este le temía a Malfoy.

— Tal vez para Avery ya todo da lo mismo ¿No cree? Después de todo irá si o si a Azkaban — Estella sonrió— ¿Cree acaso que ese hecho lo ha convertido en una persona respetuosa de la ley?— Malfoy le miró, le molestaba el gesto de burla en el rostro de la mujer.

— Acaso no ha sido arrestado por que ha dado muerte a dos Muggles? Eso no me parece muy respetuoso de la ley, como usted dice.

— Sin embargo le ha protegido ¿no?

— ¿Por qué tendría que protegerme? Hasta donde tengo entendido yo lo estaba golpeando cuando usted llegó.

— Oh, si eso… bastante astuto de su parte golpearlo hasta quebrar sus huesos en vez de hacerle un _crucio_, se ha evitado una buena — Ignus reaccionó.

— Usted esta declarando algo que no se puede probar, el señor Avery se pudo fracturar sus huesos sin necesidad de que mi cliente lo golpeara.

— Mi abogado tiene razón, yo solo le sujete para que no escapara.

— Después de golpearlo — finalizó Estella, sin mirar ni a Malfoy ni a Ignus.

— Además — agregó el abogado — debería recomendarse algún tipo de reconocimiento ya que a riesgo de su vida fue capaz de capturar al señor Avery — Estella miró a Ignus, seguramente al salir de esa oficina hablaría con Fugde y le recomendaría aquello, se imaginó todo el cuadro adelantándose un par de semanas, la noticia de la detención de Avery y el horrible crimen de dos _muggles_, Malfoy declarando en pocos días al _Profeta_, Malfoy siendo fotografiado junto a Fugde, una reseña de Avery, Malfoy recibiendo una medalla por la captura de Avery.

Mierda.

* * *

Solo bastaron un par de horas para que los _conocidos_ de Lucius hicieran la presión necesaria sobre el mismo Fugde para que Malfoy fuera dejado en libertad; se alegó muy consientemente que no habían pruebas de alguna relación entre Avery y Malfoy que indicara que ambos habían estado en Londres, que Avery había declarado dándole toda la razón a Lucius, que este no había usado ninguna maldición imperdonable y etc., etc.

Sin embargo, Lucius estuvo detenido todo ese día bajo cargos de agresión, violencia, pelea en lugar público y desorden, lo que terminó sentenciándolo a prohibición de salir del Reino Unido por los siguientes tres meses, así como el pago de una fianza de quinientos galeones.

Entre Vidar y Narcissa, se habían comunicado con gran parte de la alta sociedad mágica, indicando las razones y situación de su detención, así como lo injusto de que esta fuera tan extensa. El mismo Fugde alegó a favor de este recordando todas y cada una de las donaciones que Malfoy había hecho, no solo a su campaña si no a todos los proyectos que su ministerio había impulsado.

Entonces la noticia corrió como la pólvora, cuando Lucius Malfoy abandono el departamento de aurores, pasada la media noche. Una gigantesca columna de periodistas le esperaban. Hasta ese momento se habían mantenido sobre Narcissa quién muy prudentemente nada había declarado, algo que a su vez Ignus le había recomendado ya que se trataba de una investigación en proceso. Así que diligentemente, a penas se vieron ambos desaparecieron por la Red-flu. Dejando a Ignus encargarse de todo.

Los días pasaron con velocidad y, para molestia de varios todo ocurrió tal cual la agente Estella Lux lo había creído; primero el escándalo de la muerte de aquellos _muggles_ y a los pocos días la revelación de que Lucius Malfoy había detenido al ex-mortifago Avery. Una reseña primero a las dudas sobre la _nobleza _de Malfoy, luego otra hablando de toda la ayuda que su familia había otorgado al ministerio para que al final de la semana se hablara de una ceremonia en la cual Lucius sería galardonado con un premio especial de ayuda al ministerio.

* * *

— ¿Qué harás querido? — preguntó Narcissa, tres días después durante el almuerzo.

Tanto Draco como su madre esperaban algún tipo de castigo o como mínimo alguna pelea entre Lucius y Vidar, y si bien hubo una extensa discusión en el despacho de este cuando Malfoy volvió a su hogar, nada del desastre que Draco vaticinaba ocurrió.

Aún así el resto de los días se había vivido en un ambiente tenso en Malfoy Manor. Draco guío los ojos a su padre y luego a su madre.

Lucius, en tanto, miró a su esposa como si recién reparara en ella.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó, completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— Con lo del reconocimiento que Fugde quiere entregarte — contestó Narcissa, llevándose delicadamente un bocado a la boca.

— Oh… — dijo Malfoy apoyando su codo en la mesa, volteando a mirar fijamente a su esposa — Creo que…

— Deberías negarte a aceptarlo — interrumpió Vidar, Draco le miró fijamente, no habían cruzado palabra alguna desde el miércoles pasado, cuando todo ocurriera. Lucius bufó y sin mirar al muchacho, si no que con la vista fija en su esposa preguntó.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? — solo entonces volteó el rostro hacia el muchacho quién comía con tranquilidad — Considerando el escándalo que me evite… gracias a ti — finalizó arrastrando las palabras.

Vidar se encogió de hombros.

— Para evitarte más explicaciones — dijo sin darle importancia.

— Creo que ya di la explicaciones suficientes — Lucius tomo la mano de su esposa y con calma le beso el dorso.

— ¿A todos? — preguntó el muchacho, imitando el tono de Lucius al arrastrar las palabras, sin dejarle contestar Vidar miró a Draco y agregó — ¿Cómo fue que Avery califico a tú padre Draco?— este tragó su comida pesadamente, los eventos de los últimos días prácticamente le habían hecho olvidar todo lo ocurrido el día de la pelea.

Lucius clavó la vista en el muchacho, su tono le había parecido demasiado taimado, y notó en sus ojos ese gesto tan... tan... lo ignoró, volvió la vista a su hijo y este se mantenía en silencio mirando a todos los espectadores.

Era obvio que Draco se sintiera molesto, había podido notarlo y decepción era la primera palabra que se le venía a la cabeza. Él debía haber regañado o, al menos, castigado a Kusnetov, era lo lógico y quizás lo más inteligente, con esa actitud tan condescendiente estaba haciendo que su esposa e hijo sospecharan, quizás debería decirles la verdad, al menos a Narcissa, ella lo apoyaría con Draco. ¿Cierto?

En tanto el muchacho no sabía bien como tomarse todo aquello, en un inicio la decepción de ver que Lucius no entregaba las palabras de regaño que había esperado terminaron en causarle alivio al ver como su inteligentísimo padre se sacaba todo ese escándalo de encima para salir excelentemente bien parado; como un héroe, como el más importante colaborador con el cual pudiera contar el ministerio.

Desde luego su padre era astuto, Avery lo había dicho, aunque también...

— ¡Draco! — le interrumpió su padre. El chico miró a Lucius — ¿Qué te dijo Avery?— preguntó mirando a su hijo fijamente. A Draco le pareció suficiente para demostrarle a su padre que sabía tanto de él como este muchacho, que había sobrevivido a una batalla que pudo haberlo matado, que ya no era un niño… y menos una nenaza.

— Dijo que eras un buen soldado — contestó secamente a su padre, Lucius miró a su hijo y chasqueó la lengua, miró a Narcissa que inmediatamente había colocado un gesto tenso alrededor de su boca.

Por una razón muy válida, la cual era que su hijo no era un tonto, menos un estúpido, Malfoy entendió que ese era el momento de probarlo, así como entendió que tal vez era el momento de clarificar ciertas cosas con el chico. Por otro lado no se le había pasado el hecho de que cuando Vidar hablaba de justificarse se estaba refiriendo a que respondería cuando_ alguien más _preguntara por sus sirvientes. Vidar sutilmente lo había mencionado y para su desgracia él mejor que nadie sabía cuando tomar al chico en serio; cada vez que ese gesto tan... tan... se hiciera presente.

— ¿Sabes por qué dijo eso? — preguntó Lucius tornando su tono natural y tranquilo.

Draco miró a su padre, a su madre y al muchacho. Trató de sonreír nervioso pero no le fue posible, había cierto aire de tensión, que se reflejaba no en el ambiente si no en el rostro de su madre. Entonces algo parecido a la ira se cernió sobre él, era como si le estuvieran probando, como si estuvieran testeando su capacidad e inteligencia.

!Con una mierda¡ ¿Cuánto más tendría que probar para demostrar que era capaz? ¿Qué eran tan hábil e independiente como lo era ese muchacho? Y junto con eso la idea de que podía aceptar todo sobre su familia y en especial todo sobre su padre, se le hizo, muy, pero muy madura. Aún cuando aquella idea, fuera de algo socialmente inaceptable, poco popular y más claro aún; malo.

Algo le dijo que lo mejor sería ser sutil, que el evidenciarlo de esa manera lo haría más Malfoy que nunca. Demostraría astucia y ¿porqué no? Elegancia.

— Supongo que tiene que ver con todas las cosas que se guardan bajo el salón — Vidar miró a Malfoy algo intrigado, pero de alguna manera le gusto que todo se manejara en un lenguaje intimo de aquella familia.

Por su parte Lucius sonrió de medio lado, ciertamente su hijo no era ningún estúpido, miró a Narcissa, quien tenía la mirada atenta en su hijo, Draco miraba su platillo con total indolencia, volvió la vista hacia su mujer y algo pareció patearle en el estómago ¿Acaso había un deje de reprobación en el rostro de Narcissa?

— ¿Es así? — le interrumpió Draco, Lucius reaccionó y miró a su hijo aprobatoriamente.

Por dentro Draco se sentía eufórico, en aquél mismo momento se sentía más cercano a su padre de lo nunca se había sentido. Por fin existía algo que él entendía de Lucius, solo faltaba que este supiera retribuirle su inteligencia y que se encerrara con él a hablar sobre sus planes.


	7. Introducción Rutinaria

_**Capitulo 7.-**_

_**Introducción Rutinaria.-**_

El verano dejo de ser tedioso en cuanto padre e hijo decidieron casi por coincidencia pasar más tiempo juntos; Narcissa notó con placer que ahora el "_abandonado"_ era Vidar y que bajo los silenciosos protocolos de la mansión Malfoy, era este quién se dedicaba a hacerle compañía. Era como si su familia hubiera vuelto a normalidad después de un par de semanas en el limbo, le agradaba también la forma en la cual el muchacho Kusnetov parecía adaptarse, incluso a la presencia de los elfos domésticos, aunque aún no podía convencerlo de que los dejara lavarle la ropa, así como preparar su comida. De todas maneras la calma que en aquello días se respiraba en su casa estaba llena de un aire de complicidad que marcaba tendencias; Draco y Lucius, Vidar y ella, eran los equipos formados. Ahora aún con el chico invitado, podría realmente jactarse de un ambiente completamente familiar, como si fuera imperativo mostrarle al huérfano como es que se dirigía un hogar bien constituido en donde ella, desde luego, era el pilar. En donde ella había conseguido unir a padre e hijo, bajo el halo del sentido común. Obviamente que Narcissa se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían, pero para ella todo lo que fuera medianamente una intromisión de Vidar en lo que correspondía a opiniones y pensamientos estaban fuera de lugar o simplemente no existían, y eso incluía la evidente referencia a Voldemort que esta había hecho en el almuerzo en el cual Draco había revelado, entender y saber más de lo que cualquiera de ellos creía.

Habiendo, Lucius, prácticamente obviado algún tipo de regaño o castigo a Vidar después del desastre con Avery. Le habían hecho abrir realmente los ojos a lo que este chico significaba en la vida de su marido y el por qué a su vez este le daba tantas libertades hacia Draco, aún no olvidaba que en la primera semana del chico en su hogar se había peleado bruscamente con su hijo y si bien en aquél momento ella había exigido justicia para su retoño, Lucius había sobreseído el asunto magistralmente quitándole de manera espantosa la importancia que ella le daba, ahora bajo la luz de un conflicto aún mayor, terriblemente mayor se había comportado de la misma manera, solo una patente frialdad que aún duraba parecía ser el castigo del muchacho.

Dentro de las conversaciones que Narcissa mantenía con su esposo, no pudo evitar el preguntarle el por qué de su condescendencia hacia este, Lucius llanamente contesto que no podía decirlo. Aquello fuera de llenarle de dudas también le lleno de miedos, era una actitud similar a la que tenía su marido durante el apogeo del señor tenebroso y las misiones que este le encargara a su marido. ¿Sería esa la verdadera razón por la cual Vidar se tomaba tantas atribuciones hacia Lucius y su familia? No había respuesta que le satisficiera. Y para mantener su estabilidad y la de su hogar se auto engañaba con la explicación más simple, Lucius era ahora su apoderado, el encargado de su bienestar y con aquella obligación crecían las arcas de su fortuna en Gringotts, no por nada cuando Draco le hiciera ganar la apuesta al recorrer el Londres Muggle, el muchacho Kusnetov había desembolsado doce mil galeons precisamente después de el arresto de Avery para la construcción de un aula completa en San Mungo, obviamente bajo el nombre del muchacho Kusnetov, ya que con semejante suceso tan cercano podía ser mal interpretado que un Malfoy cualquiera donara semejante suma.

Estaba cayendo el ocaso cuando Lucius hizo su aparición en el salón principal –que ella compartía con Vidar a sus pies leyendo un libro- llamando la atención de ambos. Kusnetov no alzó la vista para notar la mirada de desprecio que Draco le lanzaba, Narcissa sonrió para sí, desde la llegada del muchacho Draco había demostrado ser terriblemente posesivo y celoso con ella, comportamiento en el cual jamás le había visto, aunque claro nunca nadie le había cortejado tan descaradamente como lo hacia el muchacho. La situación en si no le preocupaba, el hombre de su vida era Lucius y ningún chiquillo lambiscón, por muy guapo que fuera le haría cambiar de parecer. Pero le divertían los celos de su hijo, Draco era atento y cariñoso de manera inesperada, pero jamás en gestos, no solía abrazarla o explotar hacia ella, menos declarar algún tipo de sentimiento de manera verbal, por aquello mismo sus ribetes sobreprotectores y limitadores como aquella mirada de desprecio tenían el doble de importancia cuando ella las notaba. Cosa que era muy diferente con Vidar, quién no se daba por aludido en lo absoluto y solo reaccionaba cuando se trataba de Lucius, aunque este no era tan sutil como su hijo.

Fuera cual fuera la expedición que sostuvieron Lucius y Draco, los había dejado completamente abochornados, le encantaba como el cabello de su hijo se desordenaba y aquél mismo gesto en Lucius le parecía de lo más sensual, con sus ojos grises fijos y su boca recta entreabierta para respirar por ella, le hacían creer que moría por besarla.

Solo cuando los elfos hicieron su aparición para refrescar a los amos recién llegados Vidar saltó asqueado de su presencia. Colocándose de pie.

-¿Qué han estado haciendo?- preguntó el muchacho a ambos.

-Papá me ha estado ayudando a mejorar mi velocidad sobre la escoba… - Narcissa miró reprobatoriamente a su marido.

-Es peligroso montarse en esa cosa… - Malfoy se encogió de hombros

-Tranquila Cissa, yo estaba con él…

Draco miró alternativamente a sus padres, si bien había quedado libre de cualquier culpa que pudiera atribuírsele al escándalo con Avery, las cosas no se le habían dado fácilmente como siempre lo fuera en su casa, principalmente debido su padre, quién siempre era severo, pero solía ceder a sus caprichos a instancias de su madre, pero en el caso de obtener una nueva escoba no le había ido tan bien. Así que aprovechando el ambiente tan relajado que se había creado en aquél momento no le pareció mala idea el sugerir nuevamente que se le regalase una escoba nueva, sonreía para sí con satisfacción cuando se imaginaba sobre una Saeta de Fuego –obviamente si lograba su cometido sería con lo mejor y bueno el que Potter tuviera una también le impulsaba a desearla- así que colocando manos a la obra habló.

-Creo que mamá tiene razón- comentó como si no fuera en lo absoluto importante para él. Vidar le miró con atención y sonrió de medio lado, intercambiando el gesto con Malfoy. Lucius miró a Narcissa y sin dejar que nadie dijera más habló.

-Estas jugando muy mal si crees que sacaras a colación el tema de una nueva escoba…

-Pero Lucius… - dijo Narcissa -…es peligroso que monte en que la que posee, Avery casi la destruyó… - Vidar miró a Draco significativamente mientras le daba a entender, con un gesto muy vago, que tal vez no era buena idea que Narcissa interfiriera por él.

-De todas maneras Draco aún no ha hecho nada para demostrar que en verdad le interesa tener una escoba nueva – el muchacho bajo la vista con cierto dejo de frialdad hacia su padre. Narcissa le miró ofuscada aunque no agregó nada más –Vidar...- dijo Lucius llamando la atención del muchacho. Este alzó la vista.

-¿Hum?- gesticulo con desdén.

-Necesito tú ayuda… -Draco y Narcissa miraron al muchacho.

-Dime tío…- dijo este sonriendo con ese gesto tan cínico, que a esas alturas a todos los Malfoy desagradaba.

-Tú tienes propiedades en el Londres Muggle ¿no?- Vidar asintió.

-Quiero buscar una residencia, en una zona respetable, pero no demasiado… -Malfoy se interrumpió así mismo tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada.

-¿Llamativamente obvia?- Malfoy asintió con gesto áspero.

Vidar evitó el preguntar para que la necesitaba, los asunto de Lucius eran "_sus asuntos"_ sin embargo no era la misma opinión que mantenía Draco, de Narcissa nada había que decir, aquel asunto podría haber sido discutido ya anteriormente por ambos, así como tal vez no le importara en lo más mínimo a la mujer el saber por qué le hacia esa petición.

-Muy bien- dijo dando un respingo para colocarse de pie – iré de inmediato, no tengo nada que hacer… - Draco obviamente se sentía intrigado, pero se contuvo ante el impulso de ir tras el muchacho Kusnetov para mirar fijamente a su padre, espero que el muchacho se retirara para preguntar.

-¿Para que necesitas una residencia Muggle?- dijo Draco sin intención alguna de ocultar sus dudas. Lucius le miro fijamente.

-No es de tu incumbencia- contestó seco, pasando su mirada al periódico que en aquél momento Narcissa dejaba de lado. Draco miró a su padre con gesto reprobatorio, sabía que las cosas no cambiarían de la noche a la mañana, solamente que la ilusión de verse "_completamente_" unido a su padre se resquebrajaba cuando cosas así ocurrían, sin embargo lograba entender que para la mentalidad tanto de su padre como la de Vidar, el ser práctico estaba asociado a un nivel de madurez que aún a él le costaba asimilar. Hace poco habían pasado una situación más que compleja en el Londres Muggle y Draco no olvidaba que quién peor había salido era Vidar, ya que derechamente le había tocado enfrentarse a Avery. Sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo, dispuesto a aceptar otra incursión en la ruidosa ciudad, quizás sus razones pasaran por la culpa o la necesidad de ser útil a su padre, después del escándalo que se había propiciado.

Pero aquella teorías que hablaban de algún tipo de bondad de Vidar hacia su familia se caían cuando analizaba más concienzudamente todo lo que a ambos rodeaba, es decir a Vidar y a su padre. Para Draco no había sido mera coincidencia –hubiera sido estúpido creerlo- que cuando Vidar ordenara que él acudiera a San Mungo, para corroborar la historia de Lucius con pruebas y testigos, la historia de su padre fuera casi calcada a lo que Kusnetov había sugerido, cuando en ningún momento ambos se habían dado el tiempo para analizar y colocarse de acuerdo en ambas versiones. Tampoco pasó por alto el hecho de que su padre a penas menciono al muchacho en su declaración, alejándolo así de cualquier relación que se pudiera hacer de Kusnetov hacia lo que realmente había ocurrido, supuso que al obviar al muchacho también lo hacía con cualquier tipo de investigación que pudiera cernirse sobre este y así evitar que la casa de Vidar fuese revisada por miembros de su ministerio cuando encontraran las cartas sin contestar de haber utilizado magia siendo menor de edad.

Sacando todo el discurso que su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez, era tan simple como entender que ambos eran capaces de leerse el pensamiento y esa idea en particular le desanimaba, demasiado tal vez.

Ahora si colocaba en perspectiva lo que a él le ocurría con Vidar, sabía y admitía, para sí mismo desde luego, que sentía celos de él, aún cuando ahora la atención de su padre estuviera centrada casi exclusivamente en él, le parecían migajas de algo que era infinitamente más importante, de algo que solo ocurría entre Vidar y su padre. Obviamente que le emocionaba el saber que Lucius podría darle instrucciones de cómo ser un mejor buscador, pero aquello se veía tan insulso al lado de lo que Vidar parecía saber de él.

Y a veces se culpaba a sí mismo por ello, ya que al fin de cuentas él había buscado una mayor aceptación y ahora no era capaz de aguantarse o al menos de tener paciencia en cuanto a lo que su padre quisiera revelarle, lo más factible, y es que así funcionarían de manera normal las cosas entre los Malfoy, es que Draco las fuera descubriendo, era la mejor manera de parecer atento, inteligente y eficiente además de astuto, el preguntar directamente podría ser tomado como un símbolo de pereza o ciertamente de torpeza y ambas definiciones a él no le gustaban. Consciente de que si quería saber algo más, nadie le entregaría la información en bandeja preguntó.

-¿Puedo acompañarle?- Narcissa alzó la vista gélida sobre su hijo, señal de que no aprobaba semejante idea.

-¿Quieres dar otro paseo por Londres?- inquirió controlando su molestia.

-No tengo nada que hacer…- contestó indolentemente Draco. Miró entonces a su padre, Lucius tenía la vista fija sobre él.

-Deja tu varita…- dijo secamente. Draco asintió sin entusiasmo alguno y se encaminó hacia su habitación, cuando recordó que no tenía ropajes Muggles con los cuales vestirse, avanzó un par de habitaciones más y golpeó la puerta de Vidar.

-¡Adelante…!- escucho y dio dos pasos dentro del lugar. Conocía la habitación pero ciertamente que esta cambiaba en posesión del muchacho, estaba pulcramente desordenada, la cama hecha parecía ser el pilar de todo, sin embargo las túnicas y ropas lanzadas sobre esta, así como el calzado separado en el suelo daban un reflejo de lo que era para él el carácter de Vidar Kusnetov.

-Mi padre dice que puedo acompañarte- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Vidar se volteó mientras se despojaba de la levita que llevara puesta, al mismo tiempo pateó al aire sacándose de golpe los zapatos que llevaba. Vidar guardó silencio sin parecer en lo absoluto contrariado o molesto.

-¿Necesitas ropa?- preguntó secamente. Draco asintió, aunque rápidamente agregó.

-¿Tienes algo que no sea tan ordinario?- hace tiempo que Vidar no veía aquél gesto de asco en la boca de Malfoy, situación que le hizo sonreír.

-Puedes comprar algo allá, siempre y cuando quieras parecer un viejo de mierda…- Draco alzó la barbilla evidentemente disgustado.

-Solo no quiero parecer un vagabundo como tú- Vidar rio abiertamente.

-Por lo mismo digo, allá podrás buscar algo más _"elegante"_… - Vidar se encaminó hacia el closet y le lanzó uno de esos pantalones que tenían nombre de chica, una camiseta de algodón blanco de mangas largas y otra negra de mangas cortas.

-La blanca va puesta bajo la negra… - fueron las únicas instrucciones que le dio antes de empujarlo fuera de su habitación. Draco chasqueó la lengua y sin decir nada más fue a cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Aún no eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Draco y Vidar dieron sus primeros pasos saliendo del callejón Diagon y buscando la avenida Muggle más cercana para llegar al centro, el verano estaba en pleno apogeo y siendo consecuente con el calor que sentía solo se había quedado con la camiseta blanca puesta, los Jeans que llevara consigo se le hacían terriblemente calurosos, mientras el sol les daba de lleno sobre sus cabezas, era más parecido que nunca a la primera vez que se había internado solo en aquella ruidosa ciudad. Miró a Vidar y este parecía estar sufriendo los mismos calores que él. Aunque no decía nada, solo el sudor corriéndole por las sienes lo evidenciaba.

-¿Sabes a donde vamos?- preguntó Malfoy a Vidar, quién le miró de reojo.

-Bueno tu padre busca un lugar decente, pero no llamativo…- contestó el muchacho.

-¿Te dijo para qué?- Vidar le observo fijamente.

-No, pero eso tu ya lo sabes, estuviste ahí cuando me lo ordeno- dicho esto le sonrió con su usual cinismo, Draco torno los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

-Necesito otra ropa…- finalizó más a modo de orden, que sugiriéndolo. Vidar se llevó las manos a la espalda y asintió.

-También yo… - parte de la búsqueda de vestimenta adecuada, fue para Vidar un fastidio, sabía que los Malfoy eran vanidosos y que por sobre muchas cosas cuidaban su aspecto, así que sin dudarlo lo llevó a un lugar en el cual el muchacho pudiera regodearse de lo lindo, hasta asquearse. Malfoy observaba con escepticismo aquél lugar, solo necesitaba algo para el resto del día y tal vez algún tipo de cobertor para la noche si es que a esas horas aún no volvían.

De hecho tenía la excusa perfecta para lograr aquello, desde el momento en que entendiera en que nuevamente podría ir a Londres, en un horario no tan descabellado, como la vez anterior pensó automáticamente en la muchacha del concierto y en la nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba para verla, y si es que aquello ocurría, sería necesario vestir adecuadamente para la ocasión que podría dársele.

Para molestia de Malfoy tuvieron que tomar el metro hasta llegar a la zona de Picadilly con Hyde Park, lugares en donde podría encontrar variados productos que estuvieran al _"nivel"_ de lo que Draco deseaba, eso de todas maneras no quito que el hecho de elegir ropa pasase para Vidar como algo más que un parto. El acostumbrado a lucir, como en realidad le diera la gana, no conocía de telas, costuras o fabricaciones especiales en si, de hecho consideraba gran parte de la vestimenta mágica para magos una soberana mariconada, ciertamente le parecían viejos sacados de la edad media, que disfrutaban luciendo elegantemente como mujeres. De las brujas poco que decir, podría ser favorecedor en el caso de algunas, pero ninguna de ellas era capaz de mostrar e insinuar lo que las chicas Muggles insinuaban bajo sus escotes y prendas apretadas y aunque muchos magos, como su tío Lucius decían que eran seres inferiores para él no había muchas diferencias entre una Muggle y una Bruja, ambas tenía piernas, culos y tetas que podían o no llamar su atención…

Pero una cosa era pensarlo y la otra tratar de hacerles entender.

Así que ahí tenía a Draco estirándose frente a un espejo luciendo un traje Armani, que difícilmente podría hacerle capear el calor, pero en fin, como el dinero les sobraba podrían llevarse lo que el muchacho quisiera. Draco volteó mirándole radiante.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó, Vidar chasqueó la lengua.

-Pareces un viejo de mierda…- Draco frunció el ceño, obviamente que no esperaba una lección de modas de parte del muchacho, pero al menos si fuera sincero le diría que lucía elegante, seguramente la envidia no le dejaba decir más. Draco volteó hacia el muchacho que le había estado ayudando y alzó la ceja en un gesto de interrogación lleno de desprecio, principalmente por tener que depender de la opinión de un Muggle.

-Divino…-dijo este mirando con molestia hacia Vidar. Draco volteó hacia su acompañante y le miró con gesto engreído.

-Es una estupidez…- acoto Kusnetov – necesitabas algo para el calor y ahora te llevas la ropa de desfile de modas… además solo tienes catorce no vas a ninguna fiesta Muggle para lucir así, de hecho si lo hicieras seguirías pareciendo un viejo de mierda…- Draco se mostro molesto, Vidar había hablado con demasiada confianza frente a ese sujeto. Este viendo que algo parecido a una discusión se acercaba prefirió retirarse sutilmente.

-A él le gustó…dijo Divino…

-Ese sujeto es Gay…- cortó Vidar como si aquello fuera la respuesta que bastaba para finiquitar el asunto.

-¿Gay?- repitió Malfoy intrigado. Vidar asintió.

-Si, Gay… - Kusnetov alzó las cejas, no le parecía que hubiera que ser más explicito con respecto a eso.

-¿Qué es eso?- Kusnetov esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.

-¿No sabes que es un Homosexual…?

-Pensé que era Gay…

-Para el caso es lo mismo

-¿Gay es igual a Homo…que?

-Sexual... – Draco asintió, sabía lo que significaba sexual, aunque a veces los Muggles usaban las mimas palabras para referirse a otras cosas. Sin embargo Malfoy no era un experto en etimología y no conocía el significado de las palabras, menos podría decir a que se refería con Homo. Su rostro lo evidenciaba todo, sin embargo supuso que tendría algún tipo de respuesta estilo Lucius si es que preguntaba directamente, Vidar le miraba divertido, situación que a él no le hacía gracia alguna.

-¿Vas a elegir algo?- preguntó finalmente viendo a este tocarse nuevamente la espalda.

-Claro, pero no acá… - Vidar alzó el pulgar y señalo la calle de enfrente, estaba llena de locales mucho más pequeños y menos refinados, aunque con un aire mucho más relajado que el que se aspiraba en aquella tienda.

-Supongo que lo vagabundos se visten ahí…- dijo arrastrando las palabras como era su costumbre.

-A veces, en otras ocasiones intercambian su ropa por la de aquellos locales… - Malfoy hizo una mueca de asco y miró a su alrededor, ciertamente que era un atuendo adecuado para él, pero no para el calor que le esperaba afuera, además el hecho de que un homosexual le hubiera dicho que lucía Divino, le hizo sospechar sobre la ropa que llevaba. Entonces algo más llamó su atención, era a su gusto elegante y se veía fresco, sin meditarlo mucho lo señalo preguntando de inmediato a Vidar.

-¿Y qué te parece eso…? – Kusnetov dirigió la mirada hacia un maniquí que llevaba pantalones cortos grises, anchos, con bolsillos a los lados, podría pasar como moda _Hip-hop_ si no fuera por la tela, que se veía delgadísima, así como fina. Por lo tanto no había ningún tipo de arruga en el pantalón en sí, solo caía delicadamente. A esa prenda Vidar asintió, el color le daba un toque varonil que a su gusto faltaba en la tienda esa, entonces simplemente asintió. Aunque a su gusto la parte superior era una porquería, camiseta de mangas cortas con cuello alzado de color verde lima.

Una_ mariconada_ se dijo, sin embargo si fuera blanca no sería tan horrible, hizo su recomendación y al vendedor que los atendía le pareció de excelente gusto. Para Draco el haber hecho congeniar ambas opiniones era todo un logro, así que sin meditarlo más se llevo aquél atuendo.

El elegir algo para Vidar fue mucho menos complicado, al cruzar la calle se internaron en una pequeña galería, con tiendas aún más pequeñas, solo parecían cubículos en los cuales no podía entrar más de una persona. Vidar fue directo a uno de los cuales ostentaba con gachos colgados afuera, poleras y camisetas llenas de nombres; _Nirvana, leyó, Sex Pistols, Iron Maiden, Queen, Black Sabbat_ y varias más, fue cuando algo parecido a una vaga esperanza se asomo dentro de su pecho, aquellos ropajes tenían el mismo estilo que la camiseta de Thomas cuando leyera _The Gathering_, en aquél lugar desordenado y sucio una de las características que más fastidio a Draco era la música al volumen al cual estaba, era imposible escuchar a nadie, mas tenía que admitir que si él fuera un novato en eso de la música a todo volumen no hubiera sentido el ritmo de aquél instrumento que se rasgaba y de aquellos tambores que querían ensordecerlo.

_**Emptiness is filling me, **__**To the point of agony…  
Growing darkness taking dawn, I was me, but now he's gone…**_

Entonces comenzó a buscar la camiseta, podría ser factible ¿no? De todas maneras se preocupo de lucir despreocupado como si no tuviera un objetivo fijo más que el conocer la mercadería que había en aquél lugar.

-¡¿Y qué tal?- le gritó Vidar cuando salió de un salto de aquél pequeño cubículo, llevaba un pantalón de camuflaje – que él obviamente no conocía- corto hasta la rodilla y una polera que decía Sex Pistols, sin mangas, las cuales ciertamente a Malfoy le parecieron arrancadas desde los hombros. Entonces la vio, de reojo, la tenía entre sus manos, solo era capaz de leer el nombre del grupo, por los pliegues que se hacían al sujetarla no podía ver si es que salía el rostro de la chica o no.

-Pareces un pordiosero…- dijo con desprecio, entonces asumiendo que si no actuaba rápido sería demasiado evidente, cogió la camiseta y se la extendió.

-Al menos con esta no te ves tan vago… ¿ves? Esta completa, no desarmada…-finalizó mirado las mangas de la camiseta de Vidar, este observo la que Draco le entregara.

-¿The Gathering?- Malfoy se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no le importaba. Por su tranquilidad Vidar lo asumió de esa manera, cogió la camiseta y se la cambió ahí mismo. Finalizó la transacción prácticamente lanzando el dinero. El Muggle que lo aceptó siquiera pareció ofendido.

_Adecuado_, pensó para sí Malfoy.

Para su desagrado no había imagen alguna de la chica que le gustara, solo el nombre la imagen de una sombra gris sobre un fondo negro, en lo que parecía ser un hombre u esqueleto de gran tamaño craneal_: Home_, rezaba el titulo, en la espalda estaba lo que era un listado supuso que de canciones. Sin embargo decidió que investigaría después sobre aquello, ahora no quería evidenciarse frente a Vidar, aunque en algún momento recordó que solo había pensado en él cuando estuviera enfrentándose solo a Londres y por alguna razón la idea de que este entendería sus dudas se le pasó en aquél momento por su cabeza.

Sin embargo ahora que estaban a solas, no se atrevía a decirle o preguntarle nada, tenía la sensación, desde la pelea con Avery, que Vidar le miraba con menosprecio, el hecho de que no hubiera hecho nada por recuperar la atención de Lucius, se lo confirmaba. Es como si le dijera que; no valía la pena el luchar contra él por absolutamente nada, por otro lado le resultaba evidente que el desdén de Kusnetov por lucir mejor que él, significaba, al menos para Malfoy, que estaban en niveles completamente diferentes y aquello sería muy bueno si es que Draco no supiera que era capaz de hacer los hechizo que había hecho en su presencia, si Vidar se mostrara tonto, balbuceante o superfluo sería fácil para él mantenerse como algún tipo de superior, en lo que fuera, pero siquiera tenía más dinero que él, era de sus padres, a diferencia de las _"propiedades_" que aún por herencia eran de Vidar. Draco para su propia desgracia no era un tonto. Si Kusnetov fuera como mínimo balbuceante, superficial o zalamero no le daría mayor importancia, pero le fastidiaba el entender que tal vez, era él quien ostentaba esos defectos, en síntesis si Vidar fuera más como él, Malfoy se sentiría mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Te quedaras ahí?- le interrumpió Kusnetov cuando noto que estaba absorto observando su camiseta. Draco reacciono y rio de medio lado.

-Claro que no… - finalizó siguiéndole.

* * *

-¿Has probado alguna vez una Coca-Cola?- preguntó Kusnetov al muchacho, Draco le miró sin comprender cabalmente lo que Vidar le había preguntado.

-¿Qué…?- Kusnetov se adelantó tres pasos, estaban en la estación de Picadilly Circus esperando que el metro los trasladara hacia la zona de West Hampstead, Vidar se había acercado a una máquina expendedora de bebidas y había extendido una lata roja fría a Malfoy.

-Coca-Cola ¿Has probado alguna vez una?- Draco negó con desconfianza, acercó la lata a su rostro y la sacudió con fuerza, parecía tener liquido en ella.

-No hagas eso…- le dijo quedamente Kusnetov – si la abres de inmediato el gas hará saltar el brebaje y ensuciaras tu ropa nueva…

-¿Gas…?- preguntó Malfoy -¿Por qué un brebaje tiene gas…?- a Malfoy le pareció una pregunta digna para Snape.

-Bueno… creo que así resulta ser más refrescante, aunque ciertamente no sé de qué tipo de gas es...

-¿Y eso llamado Gas… que es?- Malfoy solo conocía un tipo de gas y era el que salía de sus compañeros de cuarto durante las noches, la sola idea de que algo similar se encontraba en una bebida que Kusnetov le ofrecía no se le hizo muy grata. Pero los Muggles a veces creaban cada cosa…

-Es una especia de…- Vidar se llevó la mano al mentón tratando de encontrar una definición que Malfoy pudiera entender, obviamente si le respondía que era un estado de la materia sin forma, Draco no entendería a que se refería con materia. Así que tras meditarlo unos breves segundos contesto – aire…-aquella palabra provoco un gesto de asco en Malfoy difícil de contener -… con ciertos componentes que permiten realizar con el ciertas actividades…

-¿Ciertas actividades?

-Claro, de carácter energético sobre todo…-Draco le miró con mayor curiosidad

-Yo conozco un tipo de gas y si esta cosa- dijo apuntando a su lata de coca cola- lo tiene, puedes olvidarte de que me la beberé- Vidar sonrió y solo para fastidiarlo abrió la lata, de una manera que llamó poderosamente la atención a Malfoy y dio un tragó a su bebida.

-No es ese tipo de gas…- contesto sonriéndole - …de ser así siquiera yo lo hubiera tomado, creo que el caso de las Coca colas, lo usan para darle efervescencia a la bebida, pero si no la quieres…- dijo este y le arrebato la bebida de las manos - …será un placer para mí el beberla- dicho esto se tragó la propia para abrir la de Malfoy y tragársela a la misma velocidad, soltando un fuerte eructo al mismo tiempo en que el tren hacia sus aparición por el andén.

-Ese es el tipo de gas al que te referías…- Draco miró a Vidar entre divertido y con asco.

Ambos subieron al metro, situación que descoloco un poco a Malfoy, hubiera preferido ir caminando y en cuanto el tren comenzó a moverse, para luego perderse bajo un túnel no tardó en exponer su opinión a Vidar.

-Tal vez pero nos hubiéramos demorado horas… - contestó y como iluminado por una idea, enseguida le preguntó.

-¿Cuándo estuviste en este lugar no lo utilizaste?- Draco negó inmediatamente y agregó.

-No tenía idea que existía este tren…

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste para moverte en la ciudad?

-A pie…-contestó Malfoy con suficiencia

-¡¿A pie? ¡¿Pero donde rayos fuiste?- dijo Kusnetov sorprendidísimo, sabía que Malfoy había llegado a Wiltshire en bus. Para un mago que no conocía la ciudad como él sería mucho más fácil perderse, realmente Malfoy era excepcional.

-Solo me mantuve en Grosvenor Square…- Vidar le miró aún más sorprendido, el viaje desde ahí hasta la estación era larguísimo y sin metro.

-Después me perdí… termine en…- Comenzó a hacer memoria – Eh…Gilbert Street.

-Estuvimos muy cerca de ahí…Picadilly está solo a un par de cuadras de Grosvenor Square, no conozco la última calle en la que terminaste pero si…- Vidar miró por los cristales para luego volver a preguntar – Nunca me dijiste que te ocurrió aquél día…es decir ¿Cómo lo sobreviviste rodeado de Muggles?- Draco miró tentativamente a su interlocutor, algo dentro de sí le decía que podía explayarse todo lo que quisiera frente a él, que Vidar Kusnetov no le miraría reprobatoriamente y que decir sobre juzgarlo, y aunque así fuera, era él menos que nadie moralmente capaz de hacerlo. Vidar no solo aceptaba si no que se admiraba de alguna de las cosas que los Muggles instaban en su vida, se vestía como ellos, conocía a su gusto demasiado de su estilo de vida, así como parecía disfrutarlo, pero a penas lograba comprender eso, entendía también que no había nadie esperando nada de él, a diferencia suya que tenía que mantener una imagen y un apellido, su padre bastaba como ejemplo para ello ¿Acaso no había arriesgado más que el cuello por mantener su nombre impoluto?

-Ya te lo dije… me perdí- contestó Malfoy secamente, más que nada obedeciendo a la desconfianza.

-¿Y cómo diste con el camino…?- Draco se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua.

-Creo que estás preguntando mucho- Vidar frunció el ceño.

-No sabía que te molestara…

-Ahora lo sabes…

-Para ser tan frío eres demasiado sensible…- acotó Kusnetov volteando el rostro hacia el cristal. Draco siquiera se molestó, por alguna razón que no comprendía cabalmente, necesitaba desahogarse pero le parecía una mala idea hacerlo con Kusnetov, aun cuando este se hubiera mostrado de lo más confiado en él y conjuntamente con aquél pensamiento Draco no pudo evitar el preguntar.

-El día en que paso lo de Avery… - Vidar volteó con rapidez y miró al chico, ya se esperaba algo así, de hecho había creído que la principal razón para que Malfoy quisiera acompañarle era sacarle información sobre el duelo con el ex mortifago- … ¿Cómo supiste lo que mi padre iba a decir?- A Vidar la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, realmente esperaba que el chico le preguntara por los hechizos y conjuros hechos, tragó con tranquilidad, realmente Malfoy era mucho más sensible de lo que él creyera.

-Legeremancia…- contestó secamente Kusnetov, provocando la palidez en el rostro de Malfoy, sabía que era magia avanzada, y por alguna razón le resultó obvio que este pudiera utilizarla, sin embargo no se aguantó al preguntar.

-¿Sabes hacer Legeremancia?- Vidar frunció el ceño hasta casi juntar sus cejas.

-No seas imbécil… fue tu padre, el pudo darme una pista de lo que haría, el resto lo saqué por conclusión- Draco alzó la barbilla no muy convencido.

-¿Qué pista te dio?

-Que fue por defenderte…- Por alguna razón aquella revelación pareció calar en Malfoy, ciertamente que su padre no era el más afectuoso de los hombres, pero él tendría que ser un soberano estúpido si no era capaz de reconocer los gestos de amor que su padre tenía hacia él y conjuntamente con ello entendió, el doble, de molesto que aún no era capaz de llegarle a los talones al muchacho Kusnetov.

* * *

Para, algo parecido al alivio, de Draco Malfoy, la estación de West Hampstead estaba rodeada de zonas verdes casi rurales y tranquilas, se veía como un barrio medianamente elegante y por sobre todo tranquilo, nuevamente Vidar había sabido cómo interpretar a la perfección los deseos de su padre.

-¿Cómo sabes que encontraras un lugar acá?- Vidar miró de reojo a Malfoy mientras le indicaba que escalera tomar para salir de la estación.

-Revisaremos el barrio… tu padre quiere algo que no llame la atención…

-Con respecto a eso…- Interrumpió Malfoy – he pensado que tal vez necesite un lugar para reunirse…- Vidar miró a Malfoy con cierto gesto de asombro que saco chispas de los ojos de Malfoy.

-¿Acaso es tan sorprendente que yo piense?- Vidar se encogió de hombros.

-No es eso, solo que eres tan fácil, que digamos…- Draco le miró contrariado, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro es que él no era de carácter fácil - …es complicado mostrarte otros puntos de vista…

-No tiene sentido lo que dices… me tachas de fácil, y complicado a la vez…

-No me expliqué bien, tienes un modo de ver las cosas demasiado simple, fácil. Para ti ya todo está limitado, por tu educación. Así que el que sepas unir cosas que no están claramente expuestas como una verdad absoluta… podría decir que si, en cierto sentido me sorprende.

-De todas maneras me estas tratando como un imbécil, aunque de manera sutil…

-Bueno la sutileza es un gesto que va de la mano con la astucia…- finalizó Vidar pasándole la mano por el hombro a Malfoy.

-Que astuto… ¿no?- dijo Malfoy extendiendo un gesto tan cínico que nada tuvo que envidiar a los de Kusnetov.

-Y… - dijo Vidar mirándole con calma - ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

-¿Con qué?- pregunto Malfoy hostil.

-Con aquello de las reuniones – "_Oh cierto"_ se dijo Malfoy, por poco lo olvidaba, su padre había prácticamente declarado en su presencia que era o había sido un _mortifago_, un soldado bajo las ordenes de _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, que probablemente había torturado y matado bajo sus órdenes, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en aquello. Su padre un asesino, si fuera de Muggles no le importaría ¿O sí? Y llegó a su cabeza aquella chica sobre el escenario.

-No sé qué debo sentir…- dijo Malfoy fríamente. Vidar alzó los ojos.

-Bueno sabes que es lo que significa aquello ¿no?

-Claro que sí…

-¿Y realmente no piensas nada?

-Preguntaste como me sentía y no siento nada – Malfoy sabía que mentía – pero si hablas de pensar eso ya es otra cosa, claro que pienso…

-¿Y qué piensas?- inquirió Kusnetov cuando noto que Malfoy iba a soltar un discurso.

-Pues… mi padre habrá tenido sus razones para hacerlo, después de todo él está convencido de nuestra superioridad y derecho legitimo a defendernos de cualquier ataque que los Muggles quisiera hacernos, si se unió a _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, lo hizo exclusivamente para poder ganar lo que sabe nos pertenece- Vidar le miraba atentamente, ambos caminaban con tranquilidad recorriendo aquél lugar entre rural y urbano, aunque ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a las residencias y casas.

-¿Has visto cuantos Muggles hay en Londres cierto?- preguntó el muchacho. Draco asintió -¿Sabes cuánto es el estimado de población en una ciudad como Londres?- esta vez le tocó negar – casi 7 millones de personas ¿sabes cuál es la población estimada de Magos en la misma zona?- Draco nuevamente negó aunque tenía una idea de a que iba dirigido el discurso de Kusnetov, no fue capaz de replicar, el encontrarse en un lugar que no conocía ayudo mucho a tolerar las palabras de este.

-Casi 170 veces menos, hay 170 de ellos por cada uno de nosotros ¿No crees que estamos en una pequeña desventaja?- Draco sonrió al ver cierta similitud de ideas.

-Es por lo mismo que tenemos que defendernos… en cualquier momento podrían ir contra nosotros.

-No existimos para ellos… eso lo sabes ¿Por qué crees que querrían atacar algo que no es más que una ilusión?- Draco se vio contrariado ante aquella revelación, obvio que sabía todos los esfuerzos Muggles para siquiera reconocer la magia como algo que fuera medianamente real o creíble.

-Nos temen…- dijo categórico Malfoy. Vidar negó con gesto cansado y tranquilo.

-No Malfoy, somos nosotros quienes les tememos…

-No hay razón para ello, somos infinitamente más poderosos… - dijo ofendido – ellos siquiera pueden usar magia. Vidar se encogió de hombros como si lo dicho por Draco no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

-Escúchame bien Malfoy, porque esto no es algo que te dirán en tu hogar y menos en Hogwarts, debes abrir los ojos al mundo que te rodea, y lamentablemente para ti no está en Homesdage o en el callejón Diagon…- y extendiendo los brazos, en un gesto que le pareció algo desesperado a Malfoy continuó -los Muggles no son criaturas inofensivas… no hay bestia que se deleite más que ellos en destruir lo que temen y a nosotros no nos temen por que somos de mentira, ficción a sus ojos, si escuchan la palabra mago se imaginan a un ilusionista con trucos baratos y no entienden la verdadera identidad de lo que es ser un mago o manejar magia. Ellos… ellos obviamente no pueden tener aquél dominio, pero a diferencia de nosotros no se han quedado de brazos cruzados, han prosperado y creado sin necesidad de depender de nosotros como lo hacían en la antigüedad, y su magia Draco, es tan poderosa como la nuestra…

-Pero… - Malfoy estaba lívido – pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que has entendido, lo peor que puedes hacer es menospreciarlos en todo sentido, el creerlos inofensivos o más poderosos de lo que en verdad son, son… realmente astutos, más de lo que el mismo Salazar podría llegar a ser, han sobrevivido años apartados de la magia, creyendo necedades y estupideces y su progreso aún no se detiene.

Draco se detuvo un momento mientras veía que gran parte del mundo que él conocía se derrumbaba bajo sus pies, cuando Vidar había hablado de lo peligroso que podrían resultar los Muggles; la imagen de aquella cantante pareció sobrecogerle al entender que si, eran seres muy peligrosos, tan indistintamente parecidos a ellos, que difícilmente podría haber asegurado otra forma de seducción tan mágica como lo era recitar palabras que llegaran a su cabeza y corazón, obviamente no lo había hechizado en el estricto sentido de la palabra o como al menos él conocía que obraba un hechizo, si no al modo Muggle y gracias a ello había aprendido en cierto sentido a respetarlos, pero aquello era muy lejano a lo que Vidar le dijera en aquél momento, con sus palabras los estaba colocando a un nivel superior al de ellos mismo, y su cabeza, así como su orgullo y educación se negaban a aceptarlo. Entendió entonces que el ceder iría en contra de mucho de su ser.

-No puedo aceptarlo…- dijo finalmente erguiéndose como quién se recupera de un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Vidar se encogió de hombros.

-Es absolutamente válido- contestó como quién no quiere la cosa, pero nuevamente sorprendido ante la reacción de Malfoy, sinceramente se había esperado otra pelea, ahí en medio de la calle.

-Es como si dijeras que toda mi vida he estado equivocado…

-Para nadie es fácil aceptar un cambio así, y realmente tu aún eres un niño – "_Oh, no_" un niño, maldito Kusnetov hijo de la gran perra, no solo se proponía destruir sus creencias y junto con ella, su educación, si no que ahora lo inferiorizaba, ante él, niño ¿y el que carajos era?

-¿Y qué carajos eres tú, un adulto acaso?- Vidar rió de medio lado, en un gesto muy Malfoy el cual aguzó los sentidos de Draco cuando notó que lo mezclaba con aquella sonrisa cínica.

-Obviamente sé del mundo mucho más que tu, encerrado en tu universo del tamaño de tu ombligo, eso me hace más maduro…- si Malfoy había pensado en algún momento mantenerse alejado de los puños de su invitado, aquello ya había pasado. Aunque para él no era evidente que lo que lo llevaba a golpear a su invitado, no eran sus palabras si no el miedo que estás le habían provocado, y que aún le provocaban y lo más probable es que no olvidara aquella sensación de fragilidad que se había instalado en su cabeza y pecho con respecto a todo lo que conocía.

-Deberías agradecerme- dijo Kusnetov, sonriéndole con ese gesto tan…tan…

-¿Qué te agradezca?- dijo Malfoy fríamente, cogiéndole del cuello de su camiseta. Si esta vez iba a partirle la cara.

-Claro, si fuera tu padre seguramente ya me habría matado, pero tú estás a tiempo, puedes seguir aprendiendo.

_Aprendiendo, _fue la única palabra capaz de hacerse hueco en la cabeza de Malfoy para tranquilizarle un poco, o al menos lo suficiente como para analizar sus movimientos. Sí, claro que estaba aprendiendo, ya podía tolerar a los Muggles sin vomitar gracias a la experiencia del recital. _Aprendiendo y _la palabra resonó con el tono de voz del viejo que le enseñara sobre Chopin, la ira volvió a él, las pruebas indirectas de su padre que no era capaz de responderle directamente, la ausencia de autoridad de su madre sobre él y sobre Kusnetov, sobre él particularmente al dejarlo en el aire, sin ser capaces de mostrarle el mundo tal cual era, no como ellos creían.

No. Necesitaba desahogarse, pensó en golpear a Kusnetov y esta vez el miedo no le dijo que se detuviera, no lo pensó, obviamente solo reacciono, entendiendo que el aprendizaje de aquello seria escensial para cuando quisiera partirle la cara nuevamente.

Estrelló su frente en la nariz del muchacho, estaba enfadado, temeroso y frustrado, la peor combinación que pudiera obrarse en él, sobre todo cuando veía como su burbuja se resquebrajaba.

-¿Pero qué mierdas…?- le escuchó decir en voz alta cuando el golpe lo alejara de él.


	8. Reflejos Antes de la Final

**N/A.-**

**1ero.**- Buenas a todos quienes leen esto, nunca volví a publicar los agradecimientos iniciales que había puesto en este historia, ya que Alecrin, dentro de todo su conocimiento me había adelantado queeso no se podía hacer cuado estaba hecho en un capitulo a parte. Así que lo escrito en aquella ocasión lo reitero acá:

**_Disclaimers._**

_Buenas, soy nueva en esta área, ciertamente jamás creí que mi obra inicial en Books fuera con Harry Potter. Pero en fin, bueno supongo que debo de empezar por lo obvio._

_Harry Potter no es una creación mía y todos sus personajes, conjuros y criaturas son obra de J.K. Rowling. Excepto tal vez las criaturas que ha sacado de la mitología en general._

_ Pues bien, hay un par de personajes que son de mi creación, así como también habrá algunos hechizos, conjuros, maldiciones y encantamientos. Pero aquello lo indicaré en su respectivo capitulo._

_Les adelanto, a quienes lean esto, que los capítulos en si serán bastante largos (a menos que mi cabeza y manos no lo consideren así) por lo tanto espero que no se asusten con la cantidad de palabras._

_También adelanto que será un fic largo, ya que abarcare desde __**El Cáliz de Fuego**__ en adelante, aunque varios episodios trascurren en el verano antes de la final del mundial de Quiddicht._

_Y bueno creo que ya es hora de sincerar mis razones, en un principio llegué a esta sección solo siguiendo a un autor en específico. Y bien lo que leí me parecio bastante agradable, principalmente Dramiones, como les llaman acá. En fin fue esa la principal razón que me llevó a leer los libros para conocer la "verdadera" historia. Y noté ciertas cosas que me parecieron poco explicadas, como es el caso de mis personajes favoritos, Los Malfoy, aunque admito que si no fuera por los Dramiones leídos jamás hubiera puesto mis ojos en ellos._

_Con respecto a las influencias he de decir que la mayoría son de autores conocidos, Luls, Drydaeh, Alecrin, Earwen Neruda, Jos Black, Black Toujours pur, Holofernes, a quienes por cierto debo de agradecer, ya que gracias a ellas (ellos) he podido vislumbrar más sobre el carácter tanto de Draco, Lucius y Narcissa, así como de los demás Slytherins._

_Debo si hacer un apartado especial a las dos ultimas autoras, ya que gracias al fic La Maldición de los Black que seguramente muchos han leído, pude hacerme una idea cabal de cómo funcionaba la relación entre Narcissa y Lucius, y debo de admitir que ha sido bajo este en que me he reglamentado para guiar las aristas de las relación entre ambos esposos._

_Por otro lado Muerdagos y Mortifagos me ha ayudado con Draco de la misma manera._

_En fin cuando corresponda hacer las citas a los libros correspondientes se indicara._

_Y bueno fuera de todo esto, no tengo, de momento, nada más que decir._

_Espero les agrade y seria de gran ayuda el que dejaran sus comentarios. Cualquier duda será respondida "personalmente" por correo._

_A leer._

_Atte._

_Brujhah._

Bueno era algo más o menos parecido a eso, con respecto a ciertas aclaraciones que tengan que ver con el largo de los capitulos. Les digo que eso había sido escrito antes de publicar nada, asi que si han leído los primeros siete capitulos, saben que ya son extensos. Bien. Nuevamente muchas gracias a quienes lean esto.

* * *

_**Capitulo 8.-**_

_**Reflejos Antes de la Final.-**_

Cuando Estella se encontraba con Arthur en los pasillos del ministerio siempre intercambiaban una sonrisa que mediaba entre lo gentil y la decepción que ambos sentían debido a como se había sobrellevado el caso de Avery y Malfoy. Sin embargo las molestias de Estella iban apuntando más al hecho de cómo se le había tratado a ella con el caso en particular, Kingsley había confiado plenamente en su capacidad colocándola a la cabeza de una investigación que en un principio solo hablaba de un atentado a Muggles, obviamente se había violado gravemente la ley mágica, pero al fin de cuentas no habían existido más casos como aquello y se podía calificar de un incidente relativamente aislado. Y bueno la complicación que surgió después al verse Lucius Malfoy involucrado en una pelea causada por el asesino.

Cualquier Auror con dos dedos de frente hubiera puesto a un grupo completo a revisar absolutamente todo, pero para su desgracia o fortuna no había ocurrido de aquella manera, en cuanto se dio la voz de que Lucius Malfoy había "_capturado"_ a un ex mortifago, todo tomo ribetes casi inesperados, bastaba con que ese odioso hombre Dietrich lo comunicara de aquella manera para que la prensa se diera un festín con todo lo que pudiera conocerse como situación anexa al caso. Sin embargo las razones que hicieron a Estella sospechar pasaban por ciertos criterios, que desde el punto de vista de los que había tratado con los Malfoy, no se podían obviar.

Por ejemplo, todos conocían cuan orgullosos eran los personajes de aquella familia, para extrañarse cuando una vez aprobada la moción de entregar una medalla a Lucius este sutilmente desviara el asunto y simplemente enviara una carta a Fugde indicando que _"Había sido un servicio prestado de manera indirecta y sin afán alguno de lograr notoriedad"_ ¿Qué un Malfoy, que Lucius Malfoy no quisiera notoriedad? Aquello era risible, si no increíble. De hecho todo el mundo apostaba que se volverían aún más insoportables, pero Fugde consiente de lo cómodo de su posición atendió y entendió el mensaje de la manera en que un pusilánime lo hubiera hecho; sin preocuparse realmente por ello.

Por otro lado, a Estella le seguían rondando en la cabeza los informes emitidos sobre el interrogatorio a Avery, realmente este era quién más le intrigaba, ya que prácticamente había asumido toda la responsabilidad de ambos ataques: a los Muggles y a los Malfoy con la sola convicción de que lo había hecho por que quería, si Avery hubiera sido algún desequilibrado lo hubiera entendido, pero no. Jamás había tenido algo que siquiera insinuara alguna inclinación hacia el asesinato, bueno si obviamente se tomaba en cuenta su historial después de la guerra, realmente era extraño: un hombre que había luchado por mantener su imagen limpia por casi quince años, obviamente a causa de un "_pasado oscuro"_ caía de la nada en la convicción de que podía hacer lo que quisiera, como matar a Muggles o atacar a un conocido solo por que le daba la gana.

No, aquello atentaba contra toda lógica.

Malfoy algo debía de haberle hecho, pero aún así siguiendo ese hilo, le parecía absurdo que este hubiera arriesgado a su hijo al provocar o presentarse voluntariamente a un enfrentamiento con Avery. Además la misma varita de Malfoy había demostrado que este en ningún momento había utilizado algo parecido a una Maldición, y e ahí otro detalle que le extrañaba, tampoco había utilizado ningún tipo de hechizo, encantamiento o maleficio que pudiera asimilar algún tipo de combate como el que se creía había tenido con Avery (Estella siempre recordaba la roca removida, los árboles cortados en dos –como si un rayo los hubiera golpeado- y el suelo suelto) .Y a base de aquellas ideas entendió que ambos mentían, aunque también, si se colocaba escéptica, podría aludir aquello a que ambos conocían como trabajar con encantamientos no verbales, sin embargo prefería su corazonada, aquella que le decía que mentían, pero las mentiras eran tan sólidas que no era capaz de ver algún indicio de debilidad en ninguna de ellas. Y si a eso le agregaba que la comunicación entre ambos, Lucius y Avery había sido casi nula, no entendía como es que podrían haberse colocado de acuerdo sobre sus declaraciones.

Siguiendo aquello, Estella entendía que cuando Scrimegour reclamo el caso, Fugde se había negado considerando que era hora de que le dieran a ella una oportunidad, ciertamente que sonaba ideal, así podría demostrar de que estaba hecha, incluso Fugde se lo había mencionado sutilmente, pero en cuanto decidió dar buen pie al caso se encontró con todos los obstáculos que fueron posible colocarle. Desde entonces miraba con cierto desdén a Arthur Weasley y su hijo Percy, un "_grano en el culo"_ como ella lo calificaba, no culpaba a su padre, este le parecía agradable y Bárbara lo consideraba todo en caballero, pero supuso que la eficiencia y buena voluntad no era algo que se llevara en la sangre, el menor de los Weasley estaba enfrascado en poder mejorar su propia imagen ante todos los pesos pesados del ministerio que realmente no se daba cuenta de lo inoportuno, desagradable y molesto que resultaba. Y bien sabía ella que todos aquellos obstáculos le eran puestos por que bueno… ella era una novata. Solo llevaba un par de años ahí y jamás había dirigido una investigación. Así que cuando finalmente el caso se cerró, por cuenta propia decidió que lo mejor era investigar sin decir nada a nadie, extraoficialmente, así demostraría a todos que ella era no solo una agente capaz, si no que dedicada e inteligente. Y fue aquello lo que la obligo prácticamente a obsesionarse con el caso.

Y ahí estaba enfrascada leyendo cada uno de sus apuntes y como estos pasaban de Avery a Malfoy uniendo todos los puntos que magistralmente el ministerio había considerado _"poco probables_", los negocios que habían hecho juntos, así como cada uno de los cargos que se habían levantado en contra de ambos en la pasada guerra. Avery no tenía hijos, solo un hermano que se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo y todos conocían a Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, la familia de Lucius tan o más _"intachables"_ que él.

Fue entonces cuando algo comenzó a girar sobre su cabeza, alzó la vista y vio un memo que le rondaba, imagino que era parte del favor que le había pedido a una de las practicantes – una chica extraña, alegre pero muy distraída que llevaba estrambóticos colores en el cabello- sobre averiguar quienes habían frecuentado la casa de los Malfoy durante el verano, cogió el memo y lo leyó con atención. Si, todo ellos habían sido interrogados, Nott, Greengras, Zabinni… entonces un nombre llamó su atención, de inmediato saco pluma y sobre el mismo memo escribió.

"_Averiguar sobre Vidar Kusnetov"_

_

* * *

_

A penas Lucius se lo mencionó, Narcissa extendió un sereno y magnifico gesto de desdén ante la idea de ir a acampar durante la final del mundial que Quidditch, no había razón desde su punto de vista, para pasar tales "_incomodidades"_, a ella personalmente el juego no le atraía y si bien Lucius era un entusiasta, jamás exageraba hasta aquél punto sus reacciones con respecto al juego, de hecho le parecía una soberana perdida de tiempo el siquiera ir a presenciar la final de aquél campeonato, solo Draco se mostraba excitado ante la idea y a Narcissa no se le escapaba que en parte era por que el muchacho esperaba su oportunidad para exigir una Saeta de Fuego a su padre. Le había visto practicar dentro de los terrenos de la mansión elevándose irregularmente en su Nimbus2001, aún sin reparar.

Desde que Vidar encontrase la residencia adecuada para Lucius en el Londres Muggle, las actividades de este se habían vuelto tan secretas y silenciosas como lo fueran las que le encargase en los años de "_el señor tenebroso_", así que nuevamente los papeles se habían invertido dentro de la regularidad de Malfoy Manor. Vidar pasaba más tiempo que nunca junto a Draco y ella solo se contentaba con tener a Lucius en las noches y observar a su hijo y al chico, viendo como se divertían durante todo el día. Ambos eran lo que ella calificaba el centro de la atención frente a sus amigos y era un deleite para sus ojos verlos corretear, maldecirse y si, pelear mientras jugaban como hermanos – como el hermano que jamás podrían darle- . Desde hace un par de semanas que el desden de Draco hacia Vidar había prácticamente desaparecido, coincidiendo muy adecuadamente con su propio alejamiento del muchacho Kusnetov, quién a su vez ya no le lanzaba aquella miradas arrobadas, ni esos gestos lambiscones y galantes de los que hacia gala.

No le incomodaba la soledad de la cual era victima gracias a este nuevo cambio de papeles, pues le parecía que todo retomaba la regularidad que nunca debió de haber desaparecido, además que Vidar se había mostrado más que adaptado al sistema de su hogar, aunque el trato hacia los elfos aun era un tema para ella, ya que bajo ninguna circunstancia el muchacho había cedido en ese aspecto en particular. Con la habilidad de la que tanto se jactaba para controlar a Lucius y a su hijo, Narcissa había logrado que en su casa Kusnetov vistiera los ropajes que correspondían a un mago de su categoría, así como también había obligado a ambos muchachos a dejar de lado los enfrentamientos físicos, los cuales habían aumentado escandalosamente, llevándose gran parte de las perdidas su hijo. Así que si en aquél momento se respiraba un aire de merecida paz en su hogar, era exclusivamente por su intervención, pero aún con todo ello, Vidar seguía lavando su ropa él mismo e insistía en preparar su propia comida. Sin embargo nadie en su hogar era perfecto ¿no? ¿El mejor ejemplo? su marido; Lucius el _"ex mortifago"_.

Así que si, era factible que pudiera soportar cosas tan insulsas como aquellas caprichosas actitudes.

Pero al menos esa última semana del verano se estaba volviendo un real fastidio. Desde las emocionadas manipulaciones de Draco –tanto por la escoba, tanto por el mundial- como las frías recomendaciones de Lucius sobre acampar cerca del estadio. Narcissa sentía que en cualquier momento estallaba en gritos histéricos hacia su marido e hijo para finalmente encerrarse en su habitación y dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran. Por lo mismo el desdén en su rostro cuando Lucius siquiera menciono el asunto.

-¿Es absolutamente necesario?- preguntó alzando la barbilla, Malfoy le miró con atención y se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente no… pero bueno todos estarán ahí… - contestó su marido con un leve dejo de cansancio.

-¿Quiénes todos?

-Fugde, Crouch, Ludovic… -Narcissa entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño en un gesto que encandilo a Malfoy.

-Lucius…- dijo con tono quedo pero sugerente – ya todos han estado acá, ¿acaso no puedes pasar unos días sin ver a Fugde?- finalizó incorporándose y caminando hacia su marido.

Malfoy miró a su esposa de pies a cabeza, mientras esta se encaminaba hacia él, se sentó a medias sobre el escritorio de su despacho dejando una pierna en el aire y balanceándola suavemente, cruzo ambos brazos sobre su pecho, era un simple sistema de defensa contra Narcissa. Ya sabía él que esta podría fácilmente lograr lo que quisiera a sus expensas, así que el poner una barrera aún ficticia e imaginaria, le ayudaría a sentirse al menos un poco dueño de la situación.

Desviando la vista hacia el poco interesante cortinaje, Malfoy negó.

-Tengo que tener ciertas consideraciones hacia él, después de lo ocurrido con Avery, al fin de cuentas tuvimos su apoyo en aquella situación- cuando sintió los brazos de su esposa rodearle el cuello, Malfoy volvió la vista hacia ella. Narcissa solo estaba a milímetros de su rostro. Ambas respingadas narices se rozaban punta con punta. Lucius supo de inmediato que tendría que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir con su plan. Sin embargo no contaba con que su mujer, en aquél aspecto coincidiera con él.

-Tienes razón… - dijo ella con calidez, dejando que su aliento pasara sobre los labios de su marido – hay que ser atentos con él… - entonces bajo el rostro en un gesto meditativo - ¿Crees que sería bueno invitarle?- Lucius también bajo el rostro para mirar a su esposa.

-No es necesario, se puede presentar sin necesidad de que le inviten… - Narcissa sonrío condescendiente como disculpando el poco tacto de su marido, se llevó una mano al mentón y explicó.

-Eso lo sé, solo que me parece adecuado, de todas maneras invitarlo a acompañarnos, será visto como un gesto de buena voluntad hacia él particularmente – Malfoy no demoró en entender las palabras de su esposa, no era lo que podría llamarse un gran plan, si no un gesto sutil que servía para marcar una tendencia, tal cual Narcissa lo era. Esta se alejó de su esposo y volvió a su posición original en el diván de su despacho, Malfoy la siguió y a penas esta se sentó, él copió aquél gesto.

La necesidad de tener un infidente, en Lucius siempre se veía apagada por la sensación de miedo que su estilo de vida le había obligado a adoptar; el mantener a Narcissa desinformada. Eso mas que alejarla servía, según sus propias ideas, para protegerla. El como líder de los desbandados, así como cabecilla del nuevo grupo y ex soldado, sabía perfectamente todo lo que se arriesgaba en semejantes situaciones, ahora que era un hombre de familia, sabía que esta se encontraba por encima de sus propias convicciones, creencias y lealtades. La parte cómoda de todo aquello era que Narcissa comprendía y en base a ello sabía que sus preguntas jamás serían respondidas de una manera completa, lo que finalmente solo podría ponerlos a ambos en riesgo y en el peor de los casos a Draco. Así que prudente como era lo aceptaba y él la amaba por eso. Sin embargo en más de una conversación de almohada habría deseado con toda el alma decirle la verdad, absolutamente toda la verdad, ser capaz de demostrarle que sentía cosas_, "¿como vergüenza y culpa?"_ pensó, que era capaz de criar al hijo que ambos habían procreado y que en síntesis era el trabajo más perfecto que en su vida realizara, precisamente en el cual ella había colaborado.

Pero, no. No podía, no debía.

Para Lucius el matar o torturar era parte de lo que él había sido en sus años en los cuales podía darse el lujo de ser un hombre despreocupado y arrojado, un buen soldado como Avery lo había calificado. Pero en quince años muchas cosas cambian y él no era indiferente a ello. Con Draco y Narcissa, había conocido algo muy similar a lo que se llamaba la felicidad absoluta y el temor de que aquello le fuera arrebatado superaba con creces sus ganas de ver que su _"señor"_ regresara y proclamar así la supremacía mágica sobre la Muggle. El personalmente sabía que se le calificaba de frío y orgulloso, a su gusto era la mejor manera de ver las cosas, de volver los obstáculos en ventajas. Pero todo aquello se resentía cuando de trataba de su esposa e hijo, ellos era un obstáculo insalvable del cual no quería ni le interesaba deshacerse. Y viéndolos a ellos, como su familia, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Cuántas familias él había destruido?

Buscar consuelo a esa pregunta con Narcissa le parecía imposible, temía ser tachado de débil por la persona que más amaba. A veces le resultaba egoísta después de todo Narcissa no había estado en el campo de batalla, él la había alejado de aquello. Pero la culpa aún en seres como él que no la sienten, sabe como hacerse hueco. Le había ocurrido cuando llevara a su hijo a la estación King Cross durante su primer año, expectante había esperado toparse con Harry Potter, sin embargo ningún tipo de emoción le embargo cuando lo vio, a un niño flacucho mal vestido, que de inmediato llamaba la atención tanto por su nombre como por la cicatriz que llevaba en la frente, el último vestigio de lo que fuera el poder que su amo ostentara.

Sin embargo toda aquella frialdad y templanza cambiaron drásticamente cuando noto el rostro redondo del niño Longbottom, Neville según lo comentado por su hijo era una nulidad para la magia, a Lucius le había tocado enfrentar a sus padres en una que otra pequeña batalla o retirada, recordaba en aquél momento las palabras que Narcissa dijera en la _cena "prácticamente un Squib"._ Y el aire desvalido del chico se coló por sus piernas hasta la cabeza, mientras sujetaba la mano de su hijo al saber que aquella podría haber sido la situación de Draco, si es que él y su mujer hubieran muerto o terminado en Azkaban, de no ser por su astucia, su hijo se hubiera criado con deficiencias propias de una educación incompleta, quizás también hubiera sido un chico tímido a base de la sobreprotección que a Narcissa tanto le gustaba entregar. Jamás lo sabría, no se lamentaba por la situación de los padres del chico, en un guerra existen dos bandos y caídas en ambos, el que los Longbottom hubieran terminado en San Mungo, era tan lógico como el que él hubiera tenido que afrontar a la justicia después de la guerra, a veces creía que sus grandes donaciones, eran en parte un modo anexo de encontrar algo parecido a la expiación por haber castrado a ese niño –un sangre pura como él- que en otras circustancias más crudas pudo haber sido su propio hijo, aunque por un asunto de tranquilidad mental Malfoy le daba poca cabida a esa ideas en su cabeza y no dejaba jamás que estas se asomaran a su fuero externo.

Y como no podía o no debía desahogarse, se mantenía al pie de la línea, altivo y orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho, aunque a veces le gustaba verse a solas con su esposa, como en aquél momento buscando una disculpa indirecta de la única persona que amaba más que a él de manera reverente y sumisa.

Dejándola sentarse antes que él, se encogió para apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de esta y pasar los brazos para aprisionar su cintura. ¡Oh el aroma de Narcissa era el cielo! Hundió con fuerza la cabeza sobre el vestido buscando indirectamente la zona púbica para aferrarse a ella como si fuera un púber deseoso y perturbado, sintió como su mujer se recogía nerviosa, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de su esposo.

-¿Estás bien Lucius?- preguntó, este asintió sin mostrarse preocupado. Realmente no podía hacerlo, estaba ocupado aspirando el aroma de su esposa, sintió como esta se recostó sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Te amo Narcissa… - susurro más para él que para su esposa, esta solo fue capaz de captar un movimiento de labios que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, desde una palabrota lasciva hasta una orden sin importancia. No le importo saberlo, le gustaba cuando Lucius se mostraba así con ella, era suave y tranquilo, le daban ganas de dormir y soñar cosas maravillosas, aunque lo mejor obviamente era la paz que entre ambos se podía respirar. Si Lucius estaba perturbado o cansado no le correspondía saberlo, le bastaba con verse ahí para confortarle cuando él lo necesitara.

* * *

Draco nunca aceptaría cuanto disfrutaba de la compañía de Vidar hasta que obviamente se viera sin este. Tres días antes de la final y ya arreglados todo lo relativo al viaje y la estancia (Obviamente como Narcissa lo quería), el muchacho desapareció de su hogar y la única explicación que su padre le extendiera era que "_Se encontraba realizando los tramites necesarios para fijar su residencia en Wiltshire y aquello lo obliga a cancelar su nacionalidad Rusa, ya que no existen tratados de doble nacionalidad entre ambas naciones mágicas" _A Draco le molestó aquella mentira, como si él no supiera que era si o si necesaria la presencia de su padre para realizar aquel papeleo. De todas maneras no dijo nada, erróneamente supuso que aquellos días pasarían tan rápido como lo había hecho el verano. ¡Y valla que verano! sinceramente magnifico marcado obviamente por la salida a Londres y la pelea con Avery, muchos de sus amigos le habían visitado con la sola intención de preguntarle la verdad de lo ocurrido ¡Y cuantas ganas tenía él de decírselos! Pero no fue necesario que su padre le aclarara que solo podía referir la versión oficial, una copia más completa de lo que el Profeta había publicado, asi como tampocofue necesario decirle los detalles él. Ya se había imaginado la historia y en vez de Vidar había colocado a su padre, su parte no era necesaria exagerarla, aunque tal vez alzara el pecho y obviara la escena en la cual había tenido que mear con urgencia y cambiara la parte en la cual Vidar le ofrecía golpear a Avery de su negativa inconsciente a una respuesta positiva y enérgica. Si con aquello bastaba.

Ciertamente que Potty, la Comadreja y la Sangre sucia, debían de saber el "_verdadero"_ papel de su padre, ya que había salido publicado en el Profeta, si, se acercaría sigilosamente y cuando los tuviera enfrente alzaría la voz con un tal vez: "¡_Ahora que mi padre se ha vuelto un héroe…!_ O quizás_ ¡Si fue una pelea increíble, que suerte que mi padre…" _ negó unos segundos con la cabeza, debería pulir sus frases para el expreso de Hogwarts.

Pero de todas maneras, se sentía solo. La idea de encontrarse aquella noche con sus amigos le animaba muy poco. Solo de pensar en sus jugueteos lambiscones bajo los cuales dejaban que él les hiciera lo que quisiera…

Fue cuando su cabeza se detuvo, aquello no era algo, para nada malo. Aquello chicos de su edad le idolatraban y temían o temían a su padre de tal manera que el auto respeto dentro de ellos frente a él desaparecía con solo una palabra. ¿Desde cuando le molestaba ser el primero de su grupo?

_Desde que sabes que es un estanque muy pequeño para destacar. _

Se contestó solo.

Fijo la vista hacia el jardín de su casa con atención, el crepúsculo caía con tanta lentitud que le desesperaba, las tonalidades rojas y rosas le molestaban, podía ver el movimiento bamboleante de las ramas de los árboles y sin dejarse distraer por aquellos, a su gusto simples detalles volvió a su cabeza, al interior de esta y le resultó vagamente interesante las ideas que por esta pasaban.

Por alguna razón que no fue capaz de entender, ciertas nociones de lo que ocurría a su alrededor se hicieron presente y fueron conectándose hasta dar con una conclusión pausible, completamente creíble y llena de la más evidente lógica, pero había algo de aquello que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Una hilera de segundos le hizo sudar la espalda y asentir nervioso cuando su madre apareciera a su espalda para ordenarle ir a cenar, la imagen de Narcissa se cruzó ante su vista, llena de la más absoluta ignorancia y pasividad, situación que personalmente a él le desagradaba mucho, pero Draco entendía que bajo el halo de sus pensamientos era fácil calificar a su madre de despreocupada, frívola y ¿Por qué no? Tonta al no reaccionar o siquiera querer ver lo que realmente pasaba en su hogar, frente a sus ojos, con su marido.

Era cosa de cantar y coser, hace un par de semanas Lucius busca y encuentra una nueva residencia, desde que la encuentra tiene constantes reuniones y desapariciones de las que nada dice, a él ya se le ha aclarado -dentro de lo evidente que su padre y madre han sido, es decir muy poco- que su padre, si era un _Mortifago, _que había servido al señor tenebroso y que no parecía en lo absoluto arrepentido de aquello "_un buen soldado_"y a pesar de que aún no sabía que mierdas pintaba Vidar en todo aquello (por que era claro que lo hacia) la molestia venía en primer lugar de no tener nada de esto aclarado por el protagonista, es decir su padre. Y el miedo, junto con el escalofrío le decía que no se equivocaba al pensar que Lucius Malfoy se estaba involucrando en algo que tenía que ver con su "_grupo de amigos_" y tal vez con su señor.

Ahora las cosas que le hacia sentir aquella incomodidad no pasaban por su propio papel dentro de todo aquello, si no que por el plan a corto plazo que su padre venía desarrollando desde la semana en que Kusnetov encontrara aquella casona para él. Y lo peor de todo era que daría su brazo derecho al afirmar que en los próximos días y ¿Por qué no? Durante la final del mundial, estaban planeando hacer algo. Obviamente la primera duda que le venía a la cabeza era ¿Qué?

Y si bien no manifestó sus dudas en la mesa, su silencio hizo sospechar a sus padres, mas sobre su actitud que sobre sus ideas, a Lucius aquello le incomodaba, principalmente por que no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hijo. Y a pesar de que consideraba que su actual discreción se debía a un golpe de madurez impulsado por él y por Vidar durante el verano, lo nuevo de la situación pareció fastidiarlo, sin entender claramente el por que. Miró a su esposa significativamente y esta asintió sin necesidad de que Lucius dijera nada _"Que lista era Narcissa"_

-¿Dónde dices que se reunirán?- dijo como si nada, Draco alzó la vista pues la pregunta era dirigida a él aún cuando no le nombraran.

-¿Madre?- Narcissa le observo con fijeza.

-¿Qué donde se reunirán?

-En la casa de Goyle… - contestó Malfoy sin dar mucha importancia a sus palabras. Lucius, movió los hombros en un gesto que pareció dar a entender que reía. Narcissa miró a su marido y preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Ese muchacho es una copia de su padre… -Narcissa asintió recordando mentalmente los puntos que unían a ambos personajes, ella también había conocido a el padre del chico, sin pensarlo más y para continuar sonsacándole información a su hijo, siguió.

-¿Nunca has tenido problemas con el?- Draco le miró como si no le entendiera.

-No tiene el suficiente cerebro como para crearlos… - Narcissa bajo la vista conforme y cuando Draco miró a su padre, este parecía atravesarle con la suya.

-Es… algo presumido de tu parte hijo, el dar semejante juicio sobre un muchacho- el tono de Lucius de la nada se había vuelto frío y distante, casi diplomático. Narcissa lo entendió a penas este emitiera sus palabras, era un tono que le desagradaba, era el tono que Lucius empleaba cuando se apoderaba de él el Slytherin que le alzara por sobre el resto de los suyos. Por encima de ella, por sobre el hijo de ambos. No dijo nada sin embargo y solo se preparo para detener algún arranque de furia de su hijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices padre?- preguntó Draco, también con frialdad aunque en una pose de guardia que a él mismo le sorprendió, como si esperara un ataque de su padre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eres más listo que él?- Draco no le daba crédito a sus oídos, que su padre, que su propio padre pusiera entredicho o dudara siquiera de su capacidad, por sobre la de Goyle, le ofendía y humillaba terriblemente. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

-¿Hablas en serio padre?- contestó esbozando una media sonrisa, la cual se le escapo sin quererlo y con un tono cargado de sarcasmo, que irritó y complació en partes iguales a Lucius, sin embargo se controló.

-¡No me hables así!- le espetó con la misma fría calma con la cual le había hablado. El gesto borró de una vez la sonrisa de su hijo, y Lucius nuevamente debió controlarse para no esbozar él mismo una. Draco miró a su madre, pero esta siquiera parecía estar presente, situación que le ofusco, esperaba valerse de ella. Derrotado de momento, solo fue capaz de bajar la vista y asumir su equivocación.

-Lo lamento padre… - dijo en un hilo que se perdió de inmediato. Draco quiso continuar con su comida, pero su padre le interrumpió.

-Aún no me has contestado… -el muchacho alzo nuevamente la vista, tratando de descifrar que era lo que su padre estaba haciendo con él. ¿Jugaba acaso? No. Realmente iba en serio con este asunto. El orgullo de Draco se vio removido en aquel momento violentamente, no solo era insólito, si no que tremendamente humillante.

-No creo que exista otra respuesta para aquello que la evidente, padre- dijo finalmente el muchacho en tono compungido, sabía que al no contestarle con un simple si o no, estaba siendo algo insolente, pero la sola idea de demostrarle a su padre cuanto se parecían, le dijo que valía la pena cualquier regaño posterior.

Sin embargo Lucius se hecho hacia atrás en su silla, cruzó los dedos de sus manos y tranquilamente dijo.

-Para mi no lo es tanto… - Narcissa carraspeo desaprobatoriamente, a ella le molestaba tanto o más que a su hijo el que su marido siquiera osara a mencionar que la inteligencia de su hijo era algo parecido a la de Gregory Goyle, quizás el mandril más estúpido que nunca conociera. Draco miró a su madre, para rápidamente fijar sus ojos en su padre, Lucius dio un sorbo a su copa y continuó.

-Hijo, jamás cometas el error de menospreciar a los que consideras tus iguales – inmediatamente la mente de Draco medito sobre aquellas palabras ¿El un igual a Gregory Goyle?

-¿Te refieres a la pureza de sangre?- preguntó, Lucius asintió con calma.

-Nadie que sea un real mago de sangre pura, puede ser del todo inofensivo… - Nuevamente su padre lo sorprendía haciendo girar el curso de sus comentarios o al menos la intención que de estos se vislumbraba, situación que le pareció interesante. Por otro lado aquello le recordó a Vidar, nuevamente extraño al muchacho, aunque aquél sentimiento fue opacado por la idea de que aquella forma de torcer los argumentos el chico la había aprendido de su padre y con ello nuevamente los celos le hicieron agradecer de que este se encontrara lejos.

–Deberás… - continuo – Observar mejor a tu alrededor hijo, talvez pueda parecerlo pero su padre no es ningún imbecil capaz de no crear problemas y si Gregory se parece la mitad a este tendrás un muy buen aliado… - Draco tragó realmente sorprendido, él nunca habría dado nada por ninguno de ellos, y eso de tratarlos de aliados ¿Acaso no sabía su padre que ambos chicos le reverenciaban y serían capaces de arrancarse los ojos mutuamente si él se los ordenaba?

-¿Es lo que tu haces padre?- se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho, Lucius miró con fijeza a su hijo, aquella pregunta obviamente no se la esperaba, pero no podía tolerar menos de su hijo, del niño criado por su amada Narcissa. El que le dirigiera preguntas insolentes, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, él mismo había tenido semejante ímpetu ante su padre, aunque mucho menos tacto, lo que al final de cuentas volvía a Draco mucho más "_peligroso"_ de lo que él mismo fuera en aquella edad.

-¿Con su padre?- preguntó Lucius, dando por entendido que la pregunta era más que acertada. Draco asintió – No, Goyle esta por debajo de mi… pero aquello no significa que sea un estúpido…

-¿Lo sabe él?- inquirió nuevamente el muchacho.

-Claro que no, de eso se trata- Draco miró extrañado a su padre, realmente sin entender. Lucius lo entendió, tamborileó sus dedos en el cristal de su copa, dio un sorbo y continuó.

-Si yo tratara a Goyle con el desprecio que tú lo haces con su hijo, él se daría cuenta, no me teme por mí poder si no por mi capacidad, él sabe que yo soy capaz de hacer y fingir que no hago nada, y en eso él basa su propia seguridad al estar junto a mí. Un mero asunto de conveniencia, nos sirve a los dos, pero jamás he sido tan imprudente como para mostrar abiertamente aquella diferencia y tú tampoco debes caer en ello.

-¿Entonces tú le respetas?- dijo nuevamente el muchacho, buscando conectar los puntos que no encajaban en aquella declaración.

-No, simplemente lo utilizo y en cierto sentido él me utiliza a mi, nuestros motivos son egoístas lo sé, pero de aquella manera nuestro puesto dentro de esta sociedad esta asegurado- El ceño de Draco estaba tan apretado que aún su marmórea piel parecía atravesada por una línea oscura sobre sus ojos. Era muy difícil comprender. Lucius lo noto pero a su gusto ya había revelado demasiado a su hijo, él personalmente no era de dar todo en bandeja y para su agrado en este tipo de temas Narcissa solía no intervenir.

-¿Cissa querida…? – dijo ignorando descaradamente a su hijo, su mujer le miró con atención – me apetece un paseo a tu lado… - Narcissa no dijo nada y se coloco de pie.

Lucius fue el primero en abandonar el comedor, mientras su mujer daba ordenes a los elfos sobre el lavado de la ropa y la mantención de la habitación de Vidar, una vez hecho esto, con calma se encaminó hacia el lugar que su hijo aún usaba, meditando sobre lo que su padre le había revelado, una sensación de triunfo y aceptación parecida a la que sintiera cuando Lucius abandonara a Vidar, el que su madre enredara sus dedos en los platinos cabellos de su hijo le hizo perder la concentración, alzando el rostro hacia la tranquila mirada de Narcissa.

-No pienses tanto en ello – le dijo a modo de consuelo, Draco sonrió a su madre ¿Quién mejor que ella para enseñarle sobre la manipulación? ¿Qué tal si practicaba con ella? Sin que esta le dijera más se coloco de pie y le siguió hasta el salón, en donde tomo una dirección diferente, subió las escaleras y convencido de que la rimbombante revelación de su padre solo le había entregado un mensaje claro y evidente.

"_Que no sepan que los utilizas"_

_

* * *

_

Un día antes de que Vidar desapareciera de Malfoy Manor, un Cernícalo de un marrón muy oscuro casi negro, interrumpió las actividades diarias de Lucius en su hogar, reconocía tanto al ave, como su procedencia, siendo verano solo podía venir de un lugar en especial. Cogió el pergamino que traía y depositó una suma mayor a la habitual considerando la travesía que el animal había hecho desde la Rusia de Kusnetov, si bien el mensaje era para él entendió de inmediato que tendría, que si o si dar información de este a Vidar, su invitado.

Fue así como este, al llegar la noche, le pidió al muchacho Kusnetov que le acompañara en su despacho a una de las tantas conversaciones que irritaban a su esposa y por sobre todo a su hijo.

-Esto ha llegado desde Nenetsia hoy – dijo sin mas extendiendo el pergamino sobre el muchacho. Vidar nada dijo y solo se limito a leer el papel, si hubo algo parecido a una alarma ningún gesto del muchacho lo evidenció.

-¿Quién es?- dijo secamente, como si estuviera hablando el código.

-Es de la oficina de Aurores, al parecer notó tú presencia en este lugar y no lo pasó por alto- Vidar alzó la vista y le sonrió a Malfoy con ese gesto tan… tan…

-Bueno algo de crédito han de tener- dijo con tono resignado.

-¿Haras algo?- preguntó.

-Debo de hacerlo – contesto Kusnetov encogiéndose de hombros -¿Crees que Avery halla dicho algo?- Malfoy negó.

-Sabe a lo que se arriesga y de momento no le interesa perder su vida- Vidar observo el despacho a su alrededor y con calma pasó a sentarse en el diván.

-Creo que no te he pedido disculpas por lo ocurrido con él- Lucius alzó la vista y algo en su mirada pareció ablandarse ante el gesto del muchacho.

-Sabes que no es necesario- Vidar asintió.

-Lo es ¿Qué pasa si el vuelve y recibes algún castigo por ello?- Malfoy pasó a sentarse, al lado del muchacho, mirándole con tan fijeza como si quisiera leerle la mente.

-¿Estás seguro que será así?- Vidar asintió.

-Tú le verás antes de un año… - sentenció, hecho esto se coloco de pie y miró fijamente a Lucius -¿Quieres saber más?- Malfoy tragó pesadamente, obviamente que quería hacerlo, era lo mejor en su posicisión, prepararse antes de que todo ocurriera.

-¿No es peligroso?- preguntó tratando de dar excusas para que nada de aquello ocurriera, quería saberlo, pero temía que fuera algo que no le gustara, temía que fuera algo que le arrebatara la paz que sentía en aquellos momentos. Pero muchas de esas dudas se habían contestado cuando Kusnetov apareciera en el umbral de su casa, obligándole a adoptar la figura del _"Tío Lucius"._

-Solo si nos demoramos más de lo necesario, pero tú ya sabes como ayudarme- con determinación Vidar extendió su mano y Lucius no tardó en estrecharla con fuerza, no pasaron más de cinco segundo cuando ambas comenzaron a sudar. Hecho esto Vidar cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar DIES IRAE (El día de la Ira) a modo de código de entrada, ambos habían llegado a ese acuerdo ya que nadie jamás sospecharía que Lucius Malfoy, tenía como llave para ver el reflejo de su vida un poema Muggle que hablaba del Apocalipsis. Lucius lo había aprendido a la fuerza, y consiente de cómo era el poema también comenzó a recitarlo.

- _Dies iræ, dies illa, Solvet sæclum in favilla, Teste David cum Sibylla!_ – Vidar alzó su mano y la colocó sobre el rostro de Malfoy sin tocarlo, este cerró los ojos y al llegar a la cuarta estrofa se abrió la puerta de su alma.

- _Mors stupebit et Natura, cum resurget creatura, judicanti responsura_ –

Como siempre que lo hiciera, vino primero el temblor en las rodillas y el cuello, una fuerte sensación de asco subió por su garganta, mareándole mientras sentía como se elevaba del suelo, aunque sabía que no se había separado de este. Magia desconocida para ese mundo occidentalizado, por la cual el mismo _"Señor Tenebroso"_ mataría.

Según las ideas explicadas por Vidar, el alma y el espíritu, incorpóreos y ajenos a lo que el _"mago moderno"_ llamaba tiempo, eran capaces de moverse por sobre este y el espacio, volverse omnisciente y entregar aquello valiosos detalles a quien tuviera aquella conexión con él, ya fuera del pasado, presente o futuro. Obviamente se debía de pagar para obtener aquello y tanto él como el muchacho terminaban agotadísimos después de semejante viaje. A veces estos eran tan violentos que más de uno había terminado con un hueso roto, de ello tampoco podía hablar y el mismo procuraba crear algún hechizo o maleficio que le arrancara la lengua si es que por tentación, obligación u ostentación decidía que podía hablar de aquellos secretos. Entonces vino el calor en el pecho, ya se acercaba el momento en el cual debería de abrir los ojos y dejar que la palma de Vidar aplastara su rostro para luego darle vagas señales de lo que ocurriría.

Así lo hizo.

Y nuevamente vio como del centro de la mano se extendía un brillo de luz que parecía atravesarle los iris de sus ojos grises, como estas agujas cruzaban el globo ocular para enterrarse con fuerza en su cerebro, para cruzarlo de lado a lado, atravesando cráneo, cabello y piel, ya se había acostumbrado a semejante dolor era hora de que Vidar dijera las palabras.

- _Ialvita mvestoarte_… - susurró el chico.

Ahí fue cuando vio las imágenes, el día de la muerte de su padre, el día que viera a Narcissa la primera vez en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sus días en Hogwarts como prefecto, cuando conociera a Lord Voldemort, nuevamente Narcissa y el día de su matrimonio, los llantos de un niño tan esperado, la guerra, las batallas, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Snape, Regulus mezclándose en imágenes rápidas y lentas, que avanzaban y retrocedían tratando de conectarse a su vida, el fin de la Guerra, los juicios y su libertad. Harry Potter en su primer año, Neville, Harry y los Weasley en el segundo año, el diario escondido en el libro de la más pequeñas de esos traidores a la sangre, Draco montando su escoba, Draco herido por el Hipogrifo, Draco mirándole con recelo después de sus _"veladas"_ con Vidar, Draco…

-¡OH!- gimio, cuando la visión se hizo nuevamente presente, aun difusa aunque clara y entendible, si, vestía la capa negra y no era el único, Pettigrew estaba ahí y la figura de un niño atado a una roca muerto también era visible, aunque no le intereso averiguar de quién se trataba, la imagen central era la que llamaba toda su atención, era la que temía y reverenciaba en partes iguales, ahí frente a él se extendían las pupilas rojas en un rostro color piedra, sudaba a mares y se encontraba nervioso, era la hora de dar cuentas. El que creía que jamás un temor semejante sería capaz de llegar a él de nuevo, estaba experimentando la desesperación de verse nuevamente acorralado por todas las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado e inequívocamente sentía que en ese momento todo tomaba un giro más peligroso y complejo, un giro tan brutal que lo arrastraría a él y a su familia consigo, ¡y por todos los cielos! Lucius Malfoy no quería eso.

-Es hora de volver- dijo una voz a su espalda, Malfoy giró y vio a Vidar, no como el niño que conocía si no como un hombre adulto y cansado.

-¿Tan pronto?- Vidar asintió.

-Mi cuerpo no aguantara mucho y mañana tengo que partir- Malfoy accedió a regañadientes, detestaba perderse aquello detalles, sin embargo ahora sabía mucho más, de algo le serviría.

Cuando ambos volvieron, Vidar había caído en estado semiinconsciente, como si durmiera aunque tenía los ojos entreabiertos, estaba febril y pálido. Lucius no tardó en ordenar a los elfos que trajeran té caliente, mantas y bocadillos. Vidar se encontraba muy débil para replicar algo y solo miró a Lucius con gesto reprobatorio.

Una hora después ambos eran libres para hablar sobre lo que habían visto y aquella información le servía a Malfoy para modelar aún más su plan.

-Le borrare la memoria Nott- dijo Malfoy, mirando a la nada.

-Siempre creí que te era útil- Malfoy asintió.

-Sabe demasiado sobre ti…- dijo, situación que hizo a Vidar meditar.

-Su hijo me agrada- dijo indolentemente – lamentaría dejarlo huérfano.

-Pero si _"El señor oscuro"_ vuelve, quizás el miedo le haga decir más de lo que debe- Vidar se encogió de hombros, realmente no le importaba.

-¿Qué harás entonces?

-Satisfacerlo desde luego…

-¿Cómo?

-Con información

-¿Sobre Harry Potter?- Malfoy le observo, no era una mala idea, pero sus ambiciones iban más allá de ello.

-Harry Potter no es el único enemigo de _"El señor tenebroso"_- Vidar alzó las cejas recepcionando la información con sorpresa.

-¿Ah no?- Malfoy negó.

-Le entregaré información sobre nuestro sistema, ya tengo espías en el ministerio, pero necesito a alguien que durante este año este en todos los frentes, el Ministerio, Hogwarts y Harry Potter- Vidar asintió comprendiendo, esos eran, en ese orden de importancia los enemigos que Voldemort debería enfrentar aquél año.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?- Malfoy asintió, sin poder evitarlo Vidar preguntó -¿Quién es?- Lucius esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, tan característica de su hijo y de su esposa.

-Ludovic Bagman.

* * *

Ok, nuevamente eché mano de los pocos datos que manejo del Ennochiano, para crear el hechizo que permitió a Vidar mostrar el futuro de Lucius. Pues bien me basé directamente en la idea de que elemento conocido nos podía hablar de todos los tiempos de una persona, pasado, presente, futuro y recordé la leyenda de las Parcas, esas que tienen en sus manos el hilo de la vida y que cortan cuando esta ya se esta acabando. Asi que las palabras que busqué fueron:

Hilo: H-Y- AL (así es "supuestamente" la pronunciación)

Vida: V-I-DA-AH

Mostrar: EM-V-E-ESS-TO-AR-AH-TO-E

Y realizando juegos de palabras con estas tres "cree" (el entre comillas, es por que este alfabeto no es de mi invención)

Ia: Que es el HYAL, simplificado desde luego.

Vita: Ya que la traducción Enochiana se parece tanto a la latina, preferí esta ultima, más que nada en honor al hecho de que en Hp, casi todo los conjuros, hechizos, encantamientos etc, tiene como base este idioma.

Mostrar: Mvestoarte, que es una reducción de el rompecabezas que sale más arriba.

Así, reitero las gracias a quienes lean y las dudas serán contestadas.

Atte. Brujhah.

PD: Me ha dejado sabor raro este cap, sobre todo por que me adelanté sobre el tiempo en el cual tenía pensado revelar algo sobre Vidar. En fin.


	9. Final y Comienzo

**_Capitulo 9.-_**

**_Final y Comienzo.-_**

Hace tres días que no recibía noticia alguna de Estella y hasta el momento en que se suspendiera la correspondencia, había estado recibiendo un informe diario junto a dos conversaciones vía red-flu; una a primera hora de la mañana y otra antes de irse a dormir, así se aseguraba de que Estella se encontraba bien junto a los progresos que esta hacia. Lux había sido consistente y detallista, sus informes eran pergaminos siempre superiores al metro y medio, aunque a veces podía llegar a aburrir sobre detalles poco importantes.

"_Llegué – _decía su primer informe – _a las cuatro y treinta de esta mañana a Moscú el viaje desde Suiza es extenuante y debido a los estrictos controles de seguridad es prácticamente imposible el aparecerse vía red-flu, sobre todo a quienes como yo, se encuentran de "vacaciones". Jamás había visto un control de seguridad tan exigente y estricto, pero creo –a pesar de las incomodidades que me ha presentado- que es necesario, ya que la situación acá, es muy inestable. Por otro lado he visto algo que me ha dejado con la boca abierta; la armonía que se respira en cuanto a lo que tiene que ver con asuntos mágicos-muggles me ha sorprendido de veras, jamás lo hubiera creído posible, por lo mismo el caos. Y si bien solo aquellos con habilidades mágicas pueden obtener ciertos "beneficios u empleos" los lugares mágicos son conocidos abiertamente por los Muggles, aunque una historia diferente es para estos el tratar de ingresar…"_

Estella levaba siete días en Rusia y según lo expresado por la chica en su primer informe había cruzado los Alpes antes de aparecerse en Moscú y recién de esta partiría a San Petersburgo, aún cuando lo más cómodo hubiera sido ir directo a la segunda ciudad, pero era cierto lo que la chica decía, en Rusia todo era el doble o triple de complicado ya fuera ateniéndose a las reglas o quebrantándolas.

Hace un par de semanas que había aceptado los argumentos de ella, para cualquier otro (Fugde por ejemplo) habrían sido simples fantasías de una mujer frustrada que buscaba llamar la atención, pero aún a regañadientes él había accedido a _"adelantarle"_ sus vacaciones, en parte porque le creía –además que nadie había tenido los cojones para decirlo como ella – y en parte para sacársela de encima -"_mujer irritante"- _habría dicho. A él personalmente le desagradaban las personas que solían saltarse los conductos regulares, mostraba una independencia insultante así como poco respeto por lo que él consideraba el orden adecuado de las cosas.

Cuando Scrimegour se había enterado que la agente Lux aún continuaba con la investigación sobre el caso de Avery-Malfoy, incluso cuando Fugde en persona la había dado por cerrada, su primer impulso fue llamar a Kingsley y a Lux para sancionarlos y en el caso de la muchacha para expulsarla del departamento, pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que aquello sería actuar con cinismo, al menos ella había tenido el coraje para _"hacer bien su trabajo"_ sin mencionar que por sus características intrínsecas se esperaba mucho menos de ella.

Scrimegour no se sentía a gusto con ningún tipo de clasificación o discriminación sobre nadie en particular. Conocía a cada uno de sus agentes aunque fuera de presencia y sabía que Fugde había apuntado a Estella, primero porque era mujer, segundo porque era novata y tercero por que había pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin y debió creer que cualquiera de estas características la volvían más susceptible para presionarla en la dirección que a él le pareciera más adecuada, que en si como habían ocurrido las cosas. Así que con todos los obstaculos habidos y por haber no quedó más que por cerrar la investigación y proclamar a Lucius Malfoy como un héroe, un hombre que había detenido a un desequilibrado que asesino sin justificación alguna a dos Muggles –pruebas que él había visto- y que había atacado a un padre y a su hijo cuando ambos se encontraban ... ¿De madrugada probando una escoba?... Scrimegour sacudió la cabeza, era increíble como la gente caía ante todo lo que se tachara de oficial.

Pero también debía de ser honesto y Rufus no era capaz de concebir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que ella buscaba al desobedecer tan deliberadamente, no le creía aquél discurso que se había mandado frente a él; sobre la justicia y lo importante de un buen procedimiento, como es que este establecía las bases para las demás investigaciones, así como ayudaba a los agentes a no dejar que el ministerio interfiriera en su trabajo, por ende _"Llevar a cabo de manera cabal y completa la misión para la cual hemos sido entrenados"_ le parecían patrañas inventadas, aunque también cierta incomodidad le decía que tal vez ...¿No sería él quien se había vuelto desconfiado?... ¡Como fuera! No le parecían razones prácticas para actuar de esa manera tan obsesa, y nuevamente otra incomodidad le acechaba al decirle que no era obsesión buscar hacer bien, el trabajo que se le había encomendado, aún cuando Fugde hubiera buscado usar a Estella, para dar una excusa y justificar una investigación que jamás sería completada. Por otro lado también podía decirse que Estella era una apasionada de su trabajo, pero ello era resolver todo de manera muy sencilla ¡Y él por Merlín, que no era una persona simple! quizás solo quería hacerse renombre y para encarar al mismísimo ministro, que la había utilizado, por su ineptitud. ¿Quien sabe que cosas pasaban por la cabeza de aquella mujer? Pero finalmente había accedido a su petición.

Y como no era fácil y no lo sería investigar a los Malfoy, debía de conformarse con una _"pequeña"_ revisión a ese invitado que los acompañaba durante el verano, un chico que intrigaba a su agente, un sobrino mudo y silencioso que según la declaración de Lucius desde ese verano en adelante viviría con ellos, aunque esa información nadie, siquiera Estella había podido corroborar. Así pues ella tuvo su excusa y él no pudo negar la lógica de sus argumentos, de escalofriantes argumentos.

No es que no confiara en su capacidad para cuidarse, pero el trabajo en terreno para cualquier agente significaba complicaciones de tiempo y lugar además que aquella zona era complejísima; lejos de la jurisdicción de cualquier ministerio se practicaba abiertamente la magia negra como si fuera un juego de niños, magos desaparecían de la faz de la tierra y no se volvía a saber de ellos. Y aún con todo aquello no se sentiría tan preocupado si otra funcionaría – Bertha Jorkins- no hubiera desaparecido en el mismo lapso de tiempo. Aquella noticia ya había tomado la importancia suficiente como para estar dentro de la agenda del ministerio _"Siempre y cuando terminemos con esto del mundial…" _había escuchado. Para la mayoría era normal que Bertha se hubiera extraviado, era una mujer tan distraída…

Pero ya estaba dicho, Rufus no era un sujeto simple y lamentablemente años de dirección del departamento de aurores le habían enseñado a no confiarse jamás de las versiones _"oficiales_" de nada, personalmente le molestaba ver como cada día caía en una paranoia similar a la de Moody aún cuando Bertha pudiera estar perdida en su propio armario.

Ahora el caso de Estella era completamente diferente, podría ser un real fastidio pero la chica era eficiente, astuta y lista. Lux de 23 años ostentaba excelentes calificaciones de todos sus profesores tanto en el curso de Aurores como en Hogwarts, en donde para su sorpresa había estado en la casa de Slytherin, aquello le dio buena espina sobre la moral de la muchacha y muy mala sobre su ambición. ¿Perseguir a un Slytherin Sangre Pura como Malfoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Por justicia o gloria personal? Podría ser un arma de dos filos muy peligrosa. Sin embargo había otras anotaciones que hablaban bien de ella, no parecía cargar con los prejuicios de todos los Slytherin, la chica que tenía a su encargo Barbara Von Hausen era descendiente de Muggles, siquiera una mestiza, había pertenecido a la casa de Hufflepuff y no había recibido queja alguna de ella… Por lo mismo Fugde la había asignado al caso. ¡Que ingenuo había sido Cornelius y que ciego había sido él!

Pero el pesimismo le estaba ganando durante esos días, que un agente de la calidad de Lux no diera noticias, cuando tenía la orden expresa de hacerlo (aunque tampoco había obedecido a Fugde y eso en si era una esperanza para Scrimegour) le incomodo lo suficiente como para preocuparle aún más. Que el personal del ministerio desapareciera durante sus vacaciones, incluso cuando estás ocultaban investigaciones no oficiales en proceso, no parecía ser una noticia de tanta importancia para muchos, sobre todo cuando tenían la Final del Mundial de Quiddicht a solo un día. No es que a Rufus le molestara, pero lo consideraba una frivolidad al lado de lo que ocurría, al lado de lo que a nadie parecía importar.

Y no era para extrañar ¡En aquél lugar todo estaba al revés! Si él fuera el ministro ya habría enviado partidas de Aurores en busca de las dos mujeres, jamás habría cedido ante la presión de liberar a Lucius Malfoy y este junto con James Avery seguiría siendo interrogado de manera incansable por sus mejores agentes.

Le desagradaba tanto aquello, que todo fuera tan sospechoso, tan simple que olía a negligencia dolosa, si tan solo él fuera el ministro…

_-¿Cómo dice que se llama?- había preguntado cuando quiso entender algo que conectara__ todas las palabras que Estella literalmente vomitaba. Realmente no había entendido un carajo –no le gustaba esa palabra, pero no había otra forma de definirlo- y a aquél nombre extraño fue lo único que pudo captar junto al pensamiento "Es cierto, es sospechoso"_

_-Vidar Kusnetov__- contestó ella, y sin más extendió un corto pergamino sobre su escritorio, era una copia de la declaración de Draco Malfoy. Y señaló exactamente la parte en la cual se le preguntaba_

"_¿Solo se encontraban Ud. Y su padre?"_

"_Si"_

"_¿Y aquél muchacho (Vidar) no les acompaño?"_

"_No, se quedo en casa con mi madre, era un momento padre e hijo ¿entiende?, él hubiera sobrado"_

"_¿Qué relación tiene con Uds.?"_

"_Es pariente de mi padre"_

_-Sin embargo- dijo ella una vez que hubiera releído la declaración del muchacho – estuve revisando en los archivos de ingreso al país y en la declaración de ingreso del chico Lucius negó el tener con él algún contacto familiar, de hecho el nombre ingresado por Lucius fue de Edward Burden ._

_-La declaración era una mera formalidad, quizás es el muchacho Malfoy quién está mal informado… quizás le llaman de aquella manera por cariño- no era un argumento viable pero estaba dentro de lo que se podía calificar de lógico, Scrimegour notó como el gesto de Estella se endurecía ante aquella respuesta, tan obvia y lógica, sin embargo continuo._

_-Encontré a un Kusnetov, dentro de los archivos – dijo ella cortante, aquello inevitablemente llamó su atención, ya que así como Estella era una increíble redactora de informes sabía cuando darle el tono adecuado a sus declaraciones, para parecer más…. Interesante. El silencio que vino después de aquellas palabras solo le obligó a continuar, ella le invitaba a preguntar._

_-¿Y bien…?_

_-Estuvo en Inglaterra desde 1832 y desapareció en 1837- Scrimegour se mostró verdaderamente extrañado, no era un detalle mínimo._

_-Seguramente hay más con aquél nombre desde donde él proviene…_

_-Si tan solo me dejara investigar…- rogó - no le pido que me autorice por la oficina de Aurores, solo adelante mis vacaciones._

_-¿Y qué es lo que quiere investigar?_

_-¡Al muchacho señor!- respondió con vehemencia, Scrimegour le miraba, aunque no sabía si airado o extrañado._

_-Puedo ver… - dijo retrocediendo hasta el respaldo de su silla – que Ud. Va tras algo, si no me dice cuáles son sus sospechas, no veo el por qué tendría que perder mi tiempo con Ud., necesitamos agentes y aurores y a pesar de su insistencia Kingsley la tiene muy bien considerada- entonces trató de usar el gesto más paternal que le fuera posible exhibir - ¿Dígame señorita Lux que es lo que Ud. Cree que está pasando? …_

La respuesta le había dejado atónito, temeroso e inseguro, sabía que algo dentro de sí le decía que si, que había que creerle, que había que utilizar todas las opciones y agotar cada una de ellas, si algo ocurriera después de lo dicho por ella, él no podría eximirse de la culpa y aquello le atormentaría hasta el final. No quería parecerse al departamento que dirigía, un lugar con agentes temerosos del ministerio que obedecían primero a Fugde antes que a él, que habían dejado pasar por alto tantos detalles que le irritaba el saberse comparado con ellos. Obviamente había salvedades, Kingsley por ejemplo y ahora Lux, ojala fuera posible encontrar aurores de la talla de los Longbottom, suspiro cansado, no le gustaba el cariz que tomaban sus pensamientos.

Paso al segundo de los informes, en donde Estella le relataba que se había contactado con Ivan Kirilenko, quien le estaba ayudando con la investigación sobre los Kusnetov.

"_Tal cual le dijera en Londres, señor, no han existido Kusnetov en más de ciento cincuenta años, el último de ellos emigró a Inglaterra siendo solo un niño, ya adivinara la fecha, está en los registros del ministerio, está de más agregar que su nombre era Vidar"_

También le informaba que la región a la cual debía de ir era Nenetsia, más allá de los Urales, en aquella ocasión Scrimegour le había ordenado tener mucho pero mucho cuidado, era casi imposible llegar a ese lugar usando magia, las constantes guerras de clanes habían creado un campo inestable de magia, así como las ventiscas proveniente de los Urales hacían imposible el montar una escoba.

Saltó al tercer informe, el más largo de todos, que le indicaba;

"_He encontrado su hogar, y efectivamente pertenecía a los Kusnetov aunque nadie ha visto a "ninguno" por estos lugares. Hace unos catorce años unos británicos llegaron a vivir a la mansión, reconstruyéndola por lo que todos supusieron que ambos eran adinerados._

_Eran una pareja en los archivos se registraron como Adam y Danielle Burden, a ella le faltaba poco para dar a luz y realmente todos les conocieron aunque eran poco dados a entablar amistad con el resto, se les conocía como gente afable" _

Tardó unos treinta minutos en leer todo y bueno Estella le señalaba con énfasis a que partes del informe debía de prestar atención, al mismo tiempo revisaba sus propias anotaciones con respecto al caso.

"_Buscar sobre Adam y Danielle Burden" "Salidas de Londres durante 1991"_ aquello ultimo sería algo difícil, mucha gente había salido de la zona debido a la guerra _"Burden ¿Burden?"_ no recordaba aquél apellido, no al menos de una familia sangre pura, ¿Mestizos tal vez? El último informe de Estella le aclararía más cosas sobre esto último.

_A mediados de Mayo pasado la casa estalló en llamas y comunicándome con el ministerio de magia de este lugar –el que se encuentra en San __Petersburgo- se me informó que efectivamente había existido una lucha entre magos, pero que aquello era tan común en este lugar que nadie se dio por aludido a investigar la situación. Los Burden habían adoptado la nacionalidad Rusa hace trece años, aunque no habían adquirido apellido alguno que fuera de esta nación, por lo que aún se les consideraba extranjeros. Así que cuando se informo a su embajada de la desaparición, así como al hijo de ambos que estudiaba en Durmstrang, ellos aludieron que nadie con aquél apellido había salido del reino unido en la fecha que se estipulaba, es decir hace unos quince años atrás._

Por lo tanto no quedaba otra opción que ambos nombres eran falsos, y Lucius Malfoy estaba involucrados con ellos, ya que como en el mismo informe indicaba que:

…_La primera impresión que ello me causo es que quizás los padres de este chico fueran desertores de alguno de los bandos de la guerra, debido a la cercanía de fecha y su coincidencia y que por ende el apellido Burden, obviamente es falso, es entonces cuando entra en juego Lucius Malfoy. Ya que fue el primero con quién el muchacho se contactó, a sus padres se les dio por muertos en la explosión de la mansión__. Sin mencionar que parte de la mesada del chico, una cifra estratosférica para un niño, pasar directamente a las arcas de los Malfoy en Gringots…_

Scrimegour estaba averiguando sobre ello, sin mencionar que aquella chica Barbara Von Hausen había obtenido interesante información sobre un tal Burden que había donado 12.000 Galeons a San Mungo, poco después de la liberación de Lucius Malfoy. Sí, todo muy extraño, sospechoso había sido, bajo todos los datos que Estella diariamente le enviara ¿Sería aquél Burden el mismo que daba dinero a Malfoy por el cuidado de Edward o Vidar?

Era entonces cuando llegaba a la postdata, tan reveladora como extraña, parecía sacada de un final de cuentos Muggles de fantasmas.

_Se encontraron sanciones del ministerio de magia británico en las ruinas de la mansión, todas datan de la fecha y minutos después de la pelean en Londres que involucro a Avery y en la cual murieron aquellos Muggles. Todas a nombre de Vidar Kusnetov._

Junto con todo aquello, Estella enviaba copias de cada una. Si tan solo tuviera el tiempo que quería, pero era mejor que nada, solo un día más y todo volvería a la normalidad, podría enviar a sus agentes a buscar a ambas mujeres, sin importar lo que Fugde o el ministerio dijera ¿No se estaría apresurando? Al menos en el caso de Estella le parecía demasiado importante. Poco a poco estaba asumiendo que no solo le afectaba anímicamente al perder un agente en tiempos de paz, no le preocupaba el tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo lejos que había llegado una investigación extraoficial si es que descubrían ya fuera a Avery o Malfoy, pero lamentaba, y de verdad que lo hacía, el perder lo que podría llamarse la prueba definitiva para meter a este ultimo en Azkaban y en caso de que sus sospechas y las de Estella fueran ciertas de destruir de una vez por todas, sin necesidad de presionar a un púber, cualquier rastro del enemigo más grande, cruel y mortífero que alguna vez hubiera conocido.

_-Creo que la única razón por la cual Lucius Malfoy y James Avery habrían de guardar semejante silencio es __porque están protegiendo a alguien ¿No lo ve? Es el miedo… _

¡Por supuesto! ¿A que teme más un ex mortifago que el regreso de su señor? Sobre todo Lucius y Avery que habían renegado de él, aludiendo a que habían caído bajo la maldición _Imperio_. Miedo, si, en ambos el miedo los había silenciado.

_-Eso es un acusación muy grave- fue lo único que atinó a decir, también __consciente de que el miedo se apoderaba de él._

Pero no tenía nada de ilógico, desde luego que no, las fechas concordaban y eran pocos detalles los que quedaban al aire, si Estella regresara a salvo y segura…

Si pudiera acabar con esa investigación…

Nuevamente comenzó a revisar los informes de la mujer uno a uno, tratando de buscar algún detalle que hubiera olvidado o pasado por alto, anotando nuevamente lo que le parecía importante y ¿Por qué no? Lo que parecía obvio. Si era tiempo de darse todo el trabajo que fuera necesario.

* * *

Su madre le había ordenado levantarse y seguirla, de un momento a otro Narcissa le había despertado ya que decidió, de la nada, que se aparecería con su hijo en la mansión cosa que Draco temía pues sabía que era una sensación horrible, pero de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto acelerado y tenso. Había estado soñando con el partido de la final y aquél increíble amago que Krum había realizado, a si mismo se había visto copiando aquella jugada con una nueva Saeta de Fuego.

Durante el día todo había estado muy bien aunque para su desgracia se había topado con Potty y sus amigos al llegar al estadio, sin poder evitar la ansiedad había buscado el jactarse frente a ellos sobre la última proeza de su padre, pero este se lo impidió, simplemente no valía la pena. Notó como su madre había mirado con desprecio a la sangre sucia y como su padre se había burlado diplomáticamente del padre de la comadreja traidora a la sangre, en realidad todo muy divertido pero tenía una sensación de desazón en el estómago que le decía que si Vidar hubiera estado ahí, todo habría sido más entretenido. Tenía la misma idea si es que hubieran visto juntos la final, Kusnetov habría sabido que decir y como hacerle reír, aunque quizás la afición a los Muggles que este mostraba lo hubiera vuelto indiferente a la presencia de estos y no habría podido burlarse de ellos, tal cual su padre lo había dicho.

Ahora bajo aquella urgencia de su madre todo parecía sin importancia todo estaba muy silencioso pero ella parecía apesumbrada y nerviosa. Era cierto que todos habían asistido a la final bajo sus condiciones, es decir viajando el mismo día, pero que a última hora su padre se mostró irreflexivo con respeto a acampar aquella noche, no con Fugde aunque este les había invitado si no con McNair, quién además había dispuesto su propia tienda muy completa, aunque pequeña para ellos. Sin embargo Narcissa estaba ansiosa y nerviosa ¿Qué sabía ella que él ignoraba? Aunque sería más adecuado decir que tal vez no quería saber, hace días que la actitud de su padre le molestaba, aquella serenidad que mostraba cuando él sabía cuál era su plan, Narcissa era la que realmente lo sospechaba pues ella no les había escuchado ¿Qué era lo que su padre planeaba hacer con Ludovic Bagman? ¿Por qué de pronto aquél sujeto con cara de bobalicón era tan importante? ¡Oh cierto! se encontraba en todos los frentes ¿Era eso lo que había oído de su padre? ¿Cerca de Potter, el ministerio y Hogwarts? ¿Los principales enemigos de "_su señor"?_ al que su padre vería antes de terminar el año. Temblaba de solo pensar en aquella idea, aunque no sabía si era de emoción o no, tal vez sería similar a lo ocurrido durante el segundo año. Ya no habría Squibs odiosos como Longbottom o Filch y qué decir de los sangre sucia ¿Qué mejor que dejar de aguantar a esa insufrible sabelotodo de Granger? No podía ser tan malo.

La razón por la cual su padre se mostraba tan sigiloso era simplemente que lo que él buscaba no era entendido por este ministerio, menos lo sería por Hogwarts con su director chiflado y amante de Muggles, con afición a sobreproteger a Potty. Eso debía de ser; la sensación de ansiedad al ver que su padre estaba a punto de comenzar algo de gran valor para la sociedad mágica y en si para que su mundo fuera limpio, claro y tranquilo. Y bueno él, Draco Malfoy, quería participar de eso, quería ser un "_buen soldado_" junto a su padre, quería demostrarle que ya no era un niño, así como Vidar había decidido a ir arreglar sus asuntos a solas, de hecho al lado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer aquello era una niñería, un detalle insignificante de independencia mientras que él estaba apoyando una verdadera causa, algo por lo que valía la pena luchar ¿Era el momento de madurar acaso? Miró nuevamente a su madre que parecía más ansiosa que nunca, vio que esta tenía la vista fija en Lucius y como este le acarició el rostro antes de marcharse.

Parecía que ella quería decirle algo, estaba nerviosa.

-No te preocupes madre…- dijo él tratando de ¿Consolarla… a todo esto porque parecía tan atemorizada?

-Vámonos… - había ordenado Narcissa sin mirarle y encaminándose con seguridad a la salida, el lugar estaba en silencio a excepción de algunas voces que seguían celebrando, sin decir nada más Narcissa avanzo quien sabe a dónde. Draco deseo seguirla, en serio con toda la seriedad y respeto que él solía mostrar hacia su madre, era a la mujer que más amaba y por quién sería capaz de morir a ciencia cierta, pero también quería ser admirado y respetado, sobre todo si aquella admiración y respeto provenía de su padre.

Tan segura caminaba Narcissa que no supo cuando su hijo dejo de seguirla, no lo supo hasta que quiso cogerlo de la mano y aparecerse en su hogar junto a él. Solo notó que cuando debió coger su mano sintió el tibio aire nocturno de verano colarse entre sus dedos, su hijo no estaba en ningún lado y que a pesar de voltear y buscarlo se vio completamente a solas.

-¿Draco… hijo?

* * *

Draco Malfoy no tardó en vislumbrar a su padre, lo hubiera reconocido en medio del atiborrado Londres de aquél sábado en que había conocido a _The Gathering, _aquél andar apresurado y elegante solo hablaba de la urgencia de su padre por llevar a cabo semejante misión. Le gustaba ver como este avanzaba seguro blandiendo su varita como si hubiera sacado una espada de su vaina, sonrió de medio lado y él mismo tomo la suya.

De la nada vio a un hombre encapuchado acercarse a Lucius y extender el brazo sobre una tienda dándole el paso a Malfoy para entrar en esta, el encapuchado entró tras su padre y en la entrada de la tienda se colocaron cuatro figuras más que no pudo reconocer, sería una locura el acercarse sin ser visto y si su padre le vía ahí lo más probable es que se llevara una buena tunda, conocía la importancia de semejante asunto, al fin de cuentas desde un principio su padre no había contado con él para nada, le había pedido ayuda a Vidar, a ese entrometido abandonado.

Vio de la nada un resplandor rojo nacer y morir al mismo instante dentro de los cortinajes de la tienda, no pasaron si no cinco minutos hasta que lo vio salir, reconoció a Bagman de inmediato aunque parecía aturdido y se movía con torpeza. _¿Acaso le habrían hecho un Imperdonable? ¿Habría sido su padre?_ Quiso acercarse más pero cuando hubo avanzado un par de pasos todos los encapuchados con mascaras se alinearon y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos y maleficios a diestra y siniestra. Si, no había otra explicación aquellos eran Mortifagos y su padre sin duda alguna estaba a la cabeza de ellos, su caminar lo delataba, Draco lo hubiera reconocido entre miles.

La acción comenzó, a su gusto, con demasiada calma. Habían tantas cosas que él hubiera deseado hacer pero de las cuales se sentía incapaz, sin mencionar que la correspondiente carta del ministerio llegaría sin demora a su hogar, pensó en su madre y habiendo visto su actitud entendió que ella ya se habría puesto a salvo o al menos eso esperaba, pero de todas maneras todo estaba tan calmo, que el escándalo tardo un poco en evidenciarse, solo cuando una de las tiendas estalló en llamas se pudo decir que realmente estaba ocurriendo algo, el efecto para Draco fue impresionante, si bien había visto cosas similares la excitación de ver que algo de su padre y que de este pasaba a él involucrándolo en aquella acción le hizo sentirse tremendamente poderoso e intocable y la sensación febril de saberse dueño del espacio que en ese momento le rodeaba casi le hace cometer una estupidez; quería correr hacia el grupo de su padre que ya había establecido el caos, quería ir y golpear a algunos de sus "_enemigos"_, lanzar impunemente algunos maleficios que podría reportar daños a todos los sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre, como un verdadero soldado.

Automáticamente pensó en Potter y en Granger, ¿_Cargárselos en ese momento? ¿Pasaría inadvertido?_ La idea de matar le parecía tan simple como llena de una inaudita justicia a favor de su causa, de la causa de su padre y de su familia. Era cierto lo que Vidar le habían dicho, eran demasiados Muggles en el planeta, casi setenta por cada uno de ellos, quitar algunos solo aliviaría el camino hacia la supremacía mágica, hacia la supremacía de su familia por sobre todos dentro de la sociedad mágica, ya no existían los Black, de hecho él era el último de ellos que había mantenido su sangre pura, estaba bien que él diera un nuevo comienzo, era hora de hacerlo.

Extendió su varita, mientras la gente corría en su rededor alarmada, él en tanto no sentía absolutamente nada, ningún miedo, solo la certeza de que ya era hora de comportarse como un hombre ¿_Con que debería de empezar? ¿Tarantella? ¿Confundus?¿Conjuntivitis?_ No, aquello era una mierda, estaba al lado de verdaderos soldados, no podía exclamar nada que le diferenciara como un niño, estaba decidido a dejar de serlo. Inmediatamente recordó el ataque de Avery y la _Bombarda_ que casi lo mata, también recordó a Vidar pero lamento no haber escuchado el hechizo que partió en dos los arboles cercanos al lugar de la batalla. Deseo también que su varita creciera y se volviera como ese palo grueso con el cual Kusnetov había golpeado a Avery, todo eso deseaba y junto a la excitación, nuevamente la envidia y los celos se apoderaron de él, solo haciendo crecer su ansiedad y las ganas de partir y romper algo. Ya sabía por qué había recordado a Avery; aquél hechizo era lo que necesitaba una _Bombarda._ Hizo la floritura correspondiente y exclamó:

-_Bom…_ - pero no le fue posible terminar, una pálida mano sujeto la suya bajándola y presionándola con fuerza. Cuando Draco miró y vio los alterados ojos de su madre, quien ardía de fría furia, Narcissa no dijo nada y abofeteo con fuerza el rostro de su hijo, era la primera vez en su vida que Draco era golpeado por su madre.

-¿Qué buscas hacer? ¿Quieres delatar a tu padre acaso?- Malfoy no supo que decir, toda la ansiedad, ira y excitación desaparecieron al mismo tiempo en que sintió la fría mano de su madre posarse con fuerza sobre su mejilla.

-Solo… solo… quería- Narcissa alzó el mentón con arrogancia.

-Sabotear a tu padre ¿Sabes que pasara si haces un conjuro acá el día de hoy? ¿Sabes a donde lo rastrearan?- ¡Oh cierto! recapacitó ¿Cómo carajos lo había olvidado? Se censuro de inmediato por ser tan explosivo, por dejarse llevar sin pensar.

-Madre… - dijo compungido, ciertamente tenía un nudo en la garganta ¿Qué respeto habría tenido si se sabía que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy había colaborado al caos de esa noche? Habría sido mucho más problemático que la pelea de Vidar con Avery. Draco quiso disculparse, pero su madre no le dejo, con brusquedad le tomo de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Narcissa caminaba con rapidez en medio del caos y pasaba exactamente por todos aquellos puntos en los nadie estorbaba, conservaba la calma mientras todo parecía caer a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando Draco miró hacia atrás, vio a un grupo de magos salir de sus tiendas dispuestos a detener el caos creado por su padre y los otros.

Su sangre hirvió al ver que los atacarían a traición, estaban dispuestos a hacer caer a su padre por la espalda _¡__COBARDES!_ Tenía que hacer algo, pero no tenía su varita la necesitaba, pero tampoco quería empujar a su madre ni faltarle nuevamente el respeto. De la desesperación paso sin pensarlo mucho a la acción, la urgencia de hacer algo, de ayudar le apremiaba, ¡Si! tenía que ayudar a su padre, tenía que hacerlo ¡ya! Narcissa solo sintió un fuerte tirón sobre su mano y para cuando giró Draco ya corría, nuevamente hacia su padre.

Siguió a uno de los magos que iba tras el grupo de Mortifagos, al parecer era el único que se mantenía de las escaramuzas que se había formado, el grupo de Lucius se mantenía compacto y apretado, avanzando. A veces algunos se separaban y atacaban tiendas vacías incendiándolas y haciendo volar hechizos y conjuros.

No supo como decir o describir lo que hizo, realmente no le estaban prestando atención, a los ojos de todos los campistas Draco solo era un niño huyendo confundido como muchos más, vio al hombre hacer una floritura aunque no supo que hechizo o maleficio estaba conjurando, lo más probable es que fuera alguna de las niñerías que él había pensado, para mantenerse a cubierto el hombre se había agachado, como un cobarde, y antes de extender el brazo, sin saber cómo Draco saltó sobre él, ambos cayeron al suelo y para fortuna del muchacho era viejo, antes de que pudiera coger su varita Draco la pateó.

-¡¿Pero qué haces mocoso?- grito el hombre, Draco no se demoro y menos se dedico a explicarle que era lo que hacía solo fue hacia él y le pateo con fuerza en el rostro, cuando el viejo cayó hacia atrás maldiciéndole soezmente, Draco cogió la varita y la lanzó hacia la oscuridad, si el viejo quiso seguirle o no, no lo supo. Solo siguió al grupo de su padre, no dejaría que nadie se atreviera a hacerle nada.

* * *

Vidar se acuclillo frente a Estella, esta se mantenía con la vista fija en él, sin mostrar miedo alguno, estaba herida y en cualquier momento él podría darle muerte. Pero por alguna razón ella no temía, no sentía dolor, dentro de todo podría decirse que Vidar Kusnetov o Edward Burden era un chico muy considerado. Edward se coloco de pie, andando con tranquilidad, tenía un porte soberbio y sobrada educación, hablaba con cortesía y calma. Estella sonrió; tenía el perfil de un verdadero psicópata.

-Dime Estella ¿Quién te envió?- preguntó con suavidad, Estella negó.

-Fue mi idea… - Vidar le observo con atención y fijeza, trataba de hurgar en su memoria, no mentía.

-Pero te dieron ayuda desde el ministerio de San Petersburgo ¿Cierto?- Estella asintió.

-Entonces alguien te ayudo- la chica asintió nuevamente - ¿Quién fue?

-Scrimegour- Vidar sopesó la información

-Muy bien, dime todo lo que le has dicho…- nuevamente se acuclillo frente a ella, alzó la mano derecha y hojas secas así como ramas y algo de tierra se acercaron a él, algo murmuro aunque Estella no fue capaz de comprender que, logrando que todo aquello se volviera una bola parecida al estambre, que con delicadeza coloco en la espalda de la chica, sabía que estaba quebrada aunque seguía sin sentir dolor, pero estaba consciente, despierta y entendía absolutamente todo lo que ocurría, no sabía si moriría o no, pero aun así no sentía miedo y no entendía el por qué. Vidar rió.

-Eso es porque aún no has visto nada… y no te preocupes tengo mejores planes para ti.

* * *

Lucius no supo si fue McNair o Yaxley, supuso que debió haber sido el primero por la descomunal fuerza que este aplicó cuando le golpeó el hombro, McNair no necesitaba hablar para darse a entender, bastó que este hiciera una sencilla señal para que Malfoy girara y viera tras el grupo a su hijo. Draco se mantenía inmóvil como si todo lo ocurrido a su alrededor no pasara. Fijo en el su vista, sin saber si lamentarse o no. ¿Entendería Draco que era lo que realmente buscaba hacer? Lo dudo, solo él conocía sus motivaciones, explicarlas o hablarlas con alguien más era llanamente colocarlos en peligro. ¿Habría visto Vidar esta escena cuando miró en su futuro? No lo creyó. De haber ocurrido así él lo hubiera visto.

Draco identifico inmediatamente a su padre, no tardo en darse cuenta que ahí solo llamaría la atención, no había que hacer señal alguna, no era necesario, no estaba siendo ni sigiloso ni astuto, ya bastaba de todo aquello. Con un peso en corazón que le obligaba a tragar piedras corrió, corrió y los paso de largo a todos, algunos le vieron, otros simplemente le ignoraron. Lucius vio a su hijo correr, sin decirle absolutamente nada, era obvio lo que tenía que hacer.

Draco siguió al resto de la gente y como muchos se interno en el bosque, cuando se vio lo suficientemente dentro se detuvo a descanzar y pensar, al menos solo unos segundos, y procuró calmarse, según había visto el avance del grupo aún tendría el tiempo suficiente para colocarse a _"salvo"._ Dio un gran rodeo hasta que llegó al límite del _"camino"_ obviamente no estaba delimitado pero la gente provenía de aquél lugar. Tropezó un par de veces hasta que pudo apoyarse contra un árbol, lo que vio le atemorizo vagamente al mismo tiempo que la imagen de cuatro Muggles flotando en el aire como marionetas supo sacarle una fuerte carcajada. Bajo la vista hacia el horizonte y noto a más magos del ministerio tratando de avanzar contra la corriente de personas que se abalanzaban hacia los arboles.

Draco distinguía perfectamente que era lo que ocurría, pero quienes corrían hacia el bosque parecían no ver nada, fue ahí cuando distinguió a los tres, aunque fue a Granger a quién primero identifico, la maraña que llevara sobre la cabeza, era aún más voluminosa despúes del sueño más llamatva por lo tanto, ellos no le vieron, ya que se encontraba medio escondido entre los árboles, escuchó a la comadreja gritar y que la sangre sucia ponía un poco de orden al con jurar el _Lumos ¿Debería cargárselos? ¿Pasaría Inadvertido? _

_

* * *

_**_HP__-IV/CF_**

—_¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa, deteniéndose tan de repente que Harry chocó con ella—. ¿Dónde estás, Ron? Qué idiotez... __¡Lumos!_

_La varita se encendió, y su haz de luz se proyectó en el camino. Ron estaba echado en el suelo._

—_He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol —dijo de malhu mor, volviendo a ponerse en pie._

—_Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tro pezar —dijo detrás de ellos una voz que arrastraba las pala bras._

_Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron con brusquedad. Draco Malfoy estaba solo, cerca de ellos, apoyado tranquila mente en un árbol. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía que había estado contemplando todo lo sucedido desde un hueco entre los árboles._

_Ron mandó a Malfoy a hacer algo que, como bien sabía Harry, nunca habría dicho delante de su madre._

—_Cuida esa lengua, Weasley —le respondió Malfoy, con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿No sería mejor que echarais a correr? No os gustaría que la vieran, supongo..._

_Señaló a Hermione con un gesto de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que desde el camping llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde iluminaba por un momen to los árboles que había a su alrededor._

—_¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Hermione desa fiante._

—_Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger —explicó Malfoy—. ¿Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes más que darte una vuelta... Vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo._

—_¡Hermione es bruja! —exclamó Harry._

—_Sigue tu camino, Potter —dijo Malfoy sonriendo ma liciosamente—. Pero si crees que no pueden distinguir a un __sangre sucia__, __quédate aquí._

—_¡Te voy a lavar la boca! —gritó Ron. Todos los presen tes sabían que sangre sucia era una denominación muy ofensiva para referirse a un mago o bruja que tenía padres muggles._

—_No importa, Ron —dijo Hermione rápidamente, aga rrándolo del brazo para impedirle que se acercara a Malfoy._

_Desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó otra explosión, más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. Cerca de ellos gritaron algunas personas._

_Malfoy soltó una risita._

—_Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad? —dijo con calma—. Supongo que papá os dijo que os escondierais. ¿Qué preten de? ¿Rescatar a los muggles?_

—_¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó Harry, a quien le hervía la sangre—. Tendrán una máscara puesta, ¿no?_

_Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry, sin dejar de sonreír._

—_Bueno, si así fuera, me temo que no te lo diría, Potter._

—_Venga, vámonos —los apremió Hermione, arrojándo le a Malfoy una mirada de asco—. Tenemos que buscar a los otros._

—_Mantén agachada tu cabezota, Granger —dijo Mal foy con desprecio._

—_Vámonos —repitió Hermione, y arrastró a Ron y a Harry de nuevo al camino._

—_¡Os apuesto lo que queráis a que su padre es uno de los enmascarados! — exclamó Ron, furioso._

—_¡Bueno, con un poco de suerte, el Ministerio lo atra pará! —repuso Hermione enfáticamente—. ¿Dónde están los otros?_

_

* * *

_

-Imbéciles- murmuró para sí, siguió atento de cómo todo se desarrolla, lo único que le había faltado; encontrarse nuevamente con aquél trío de idiotas, nuevamente extraño a Vidar y le molestó sentirse tan solo, vio a grupo de su padre avanzar hacia él y desperdigarse hábilmente aguantando todos los hechizos infantiles que los del ministerio lanzaban, el problema sería cuando llegaran los aurores, era imperativo que ellos se marcharan ya.

Entonces la vio, fue como si un escalofrió le indicara que era lo que ocurría a su espalda, giró con calma ya no había nada que pudiera dañarlo, alzo la vista y por sobre los arboles vio el verde esmeralda y reconoció la Marca Tenebrosa. Aunque provenía de un lugar más lejano del cual estaba su padre, de hecho se encontraba en medio del bosque. Ya le preguntaría a Lucius quién había sido, pues admitía que era una idea genial para sembrar el pánico, obviamente debía de ser obra de su padre.

* * *

_**N/A.-**_

_Bueno supongo que todos entenderán que parte es la que literalmente pertenece al cuarto libro de Harry Potter. Me pareció mucho más adecuado el colocarlo textualmente ya que obviamente no le reescribiría como si fuera obra mía. Esta de más aclarar nuevamente que este es solo un fic y que aquella escena fue colocada por mera concordancia, y cuando Lucius detiene a Draco para que este no se burlara de Harry y Ron, lo copié directamente de la pelicula - sé que a la mayoría le parece que estás hacen flaco favor a los libros, pero entiendan que ellas fueron mi primer contacto con HP, asi que no las quise dejar de lado- pues bien, sin nada más que decir. Me despido, espero hayan disfrutado._

_Atte._

_Brujhah._

_PD: Se me ha hecho más oscuro Draco en este episodio, desde sus aires de grandeza dentro del caos hasta verse lleno de ira hacia quienes planean dañar a su padre._


	10. Rock & Roll

_**Capitulo 10.-**_

_**Rock & Roll.-**_

Estella despertó gracias a sus propios gritos, los cuales de paso, sirvieron para alterar a todos los pasajeros que se encontraban a su alrededor. Había, nuevamente, tenido aquél sueño; en donde un gentil y sádico chico, que ella calificaba como Vidar Kusnetov se presentaba frente a ella para luchar, perdiendo ante él de manera inevitable. Hace dos días que semejante sueño se había aparecido; se veía revisando la derruida mansión Kusnetov o lo que quedaba de esta. Realmente no había nada que pudiera siquiera llamarse indicio, era obvio pues ya habían pasado muchos meses, ¿Cuántos no habían pasado por ahí? Hasta envolturas de caramelos pudo ver junto a las cartas enviadas del ministerio de magia de Inglaterra, sin embargo Iván ya se había llevado aquella evidencia, lo que era un procedimiento normal. Era entonces cuando sin saber como todo se oscurecía.

La mansión Kusnetov se encontraba en una llanura que finalizaba en un escarpado risco al límite de un embravecido mar, era una vista hermosa cuando se trataba de días calmos y tranquilos, pero el paisaje cambiaba completamente cuando se trataba del anochecer o de días nublados. Simplemente se volvía escalofriante, además que el lugar había presenciado tantas batallas sangrientas así como escenas de violencia que muchas de esas almas y espíritus aún rondaban el lugar, ella lo sabía por lo mismo su idea era marcharse de ahí antes del anochecer, pero en su sueño nunca podía. Y el solo hecho de que pudiera recordar todos aquellos detalles, le decía que se estaba obsesionando, así como también lo hacía con el caso de Avery y Malfoy. Y si bien, en base a sus teorías y dudas el caso prometía mucho, solo había quedado en eso, sus pistas habían terminado en un callejón vacio en cuanto llegara a la residencia Kusnetov… le fastidiaba pensar en ello, era simplemente humillante ¡Cuánto tiempo perdido! Todas las gigantescas telarañas que su cabeza había creado, se quedarían solo en su cabeza. El mismo día en que Iván la llevara nuevamente a la pequeña villa de Nenetsia en la cual los Burden habían vivido se había enterado que era de conocimiento ministerial que la residencia Kusnetov solo abría sus puertas a quién ostentara aquél nombre, siquiera era un rito de sangre o genealógico, al matrimonio británico le había gustado el lugar y habían bautizado al bebe con ese nombre con tal de tenerlo. Cuanto había odiado al muchacho Kirilenko cuando este se había presentado con el puzle resuelto. Y era por aquella razón por la cual no había conexión alguna con los Malfoy, los Kusnetov estaban extintos, la conexión existía con los Burden a un nivel tan lejano como remoto y el mismo Scrimegour se lo había dicho, una vez que retomaron las comunicaciones y después de la correspondiente sanción por desaparecerse sin avisar.

Una parte dentro de sí, le decía que era un alivio el volver a su país, Rusia podía ser el paraíso de la libertad pero a su gusto el precio del caos era demasiado excesivo, habiendo entonces fracasado en la primera instancia lo lógico era continuar con el principal plan de acción que había tenido que obviar ante la posibilidad de obtener lo que buscaba en Nenetsia, consecuente con ello sabía que ahora su objetivo era Avery, la primera idea que paso por su cabeza fue ubicar a George Avery, hermano de James y de ahí estaría bien empezar.

O al menos esa era una vista optimista de lo que le esperaba en Londres, siempre y cuando Scrimegour no se la fregara, relegándola a un rincón lleno de documentos aburridos que revisar; _Quizás ayudando al departamento de Arthur Weasley_… la frustración llegó a su punto máximo cuando nuevamente recordó que todo había sido para nada… ¡Y tan buena que había resultado su manipulación sobre Scrimegour! Le parecía que nuevamente Lucius Malfoy se burlaba de ellos.

Tratando de parecer profesional Estella, se había obligado a mostrarse objetiva, pero cuando Malfoy se había pasado prácticamente a todo el ministerio por el culo, entendió las razones por las cuales era tan despreciado en el departamento de aurores y aquello no se debía exclusivamente a los resultados de su "_exoneración"_ durante la guerra si no en cómo había manejado todo después de esta. Lucius Malfoy, era la clase de hombre arrogante que fastidiaba a la casa de Slytherin y a todos sus miembros, haber sido elegida por ¡ese maldito sombrero! Había limitado todas sus opciones de vida, si al menos fuera mestiza podría dedicarse a algo en el mundo Muggle, algo que reportara alguna clase de satisfacción personal. Pero no, era de familia sangre pura y si bien su familia no tenía prejuicios hacia los Muggles o Mestizos, ya estaba marcada. Si al menos ese mundo Magico perteneciera a la casa de Salazar todo sería mucho más simple, ¡Si tan solo el departamento de aurores lo fuera! Pero se encontraba rodeada de Griffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuff, todos orgullosos y deseosos de cazar a los de su casa… y bueno aquello era lo obvio si todos los magos oscuros habían salido precisamente de ella.

Al fin de cuenta lo que dividía su sociedad no era lo Pro y Anti Muggle, si no lo Griffindor versus lo Ravenclaw versus lo Hufflepuff versus lo Slytherin; los primeros orgullosos de su valentía, los segundos de su inteligencia, los terceros de su esfuerzo y los últimos como ella ¿Orgullosos? De su astucia. Pero ¡hey! Ella conocía a Griffindors tan astutos como Salazar (Dumbledore le parecía un ejemplo perfecto) Hufflepuff perezosos y sinvergüenzas, Slytherin valerosos (ella misma se consideraba así) y Ravenclaws tan emocionales como ridículos. Y aún así todos se identificaban plenamente con la palabra que definía a su casa. Como si aquello fuera suficiente para calificar la vida de una persona.

Si ella no había insistido públicamente en continuar con la investigación, era exclusivamente por que conocía los límites de su carrera y quería que esta avanzara, cautelosa había cedido, aunque todos lo habían asumido, incluyendo a Malfoy y a su estúpido abogado, que lo había hecho para ayudar a sus "_compañeros de casa"_ como si ella les debiera algo a ese par. Era eso en síntesis lo que le molestaba. Si; era Slytherin cierto, se calificaba de astuta, cauta, inteligente obviamente, pero también era orgullosa y por sobre de su persona no existía nada, siquiera la insignia de una serpiente, había luchado contra muchos prejuicios y aún todos se mostraban recelosos hacia ella, como si no fuera digna de con fianza. Solo Kingsley y Scrimegour habían, en cierto sentido confiado en ella sin peros.

Y ahora volvía a ellos… con las manos vacías.

Miró su reloj, tres horas y media y llegaría a su destino, pensó en volver a dormir, pero no quería tener ese sueño, siempre que ocurría se despertaba con un gusto agrio-metálico el que rápidamente identifico como bilis. A veces le parecía tan real y confuso al mismo tiempo, pero se culpaba a ella misma por eso. Ya que había sido su imaginación la que le había atribuido todo aquél poder al chico, que era un muchacho capaz de vencerla, golpearla y torturarla. Solo por ser consecuente con sus sospechas, así podría justificarse de que se trataba del mismísimo _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ que había vuelto en el cuerpo de un chico, que había sido oculto y que ahora regresaba mostrándose inocente como un simple chico, como un chico de quién nadie quería hablar.

Claro que tras su fracaso, aquello sonaba risible, ridículo. Trataba de convencerse de que había hecho bien, que había actuado con cordura aunque con precipitación, pero los resquicios de su trabajo solo le decían que había hecho el ridículo. Y cuanto detestaba tener que llegar con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo; una lágrima de frustración cayó sobre su pecho, tragó pesadamente y con los nudillos se limpio.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco se hicieron presentes en la oficina de Cornelius Fugde, quién si bien mantenía su aire calmado y diplomático, estaba más que alterado debido debido a todas las réplicas que habían significado el atentado a la final del mundial. Como líder natural dentro de la sociedad mágica, Malfoy había sabido dividir opiniones dentro de su clase, insinuando a algunos que había que entregar apoyo al ministerio sobre todo a aquellos que aún eran sus _"camaradas"_, mientras que a quienes no pertenecían al grupo los insto a llenar de vociferadores todas y cada una de las oficinas del ministerio, colocando especial énfasis sobre los apellidos Weasley. Lucius no podía evitar sonreír constantemente al imaginarse la escena.

-…Como Ud. Comprenderá, Lucius, ahora no nos sobra el tiempo…- Fugde se pasó la mano por la frente con gesto resignado, y casi al mismo tiempo una alarma de incendio daba la alerta cerca, en algún pasillo.

-¡Malditos Vociferadores!- exclamó dejándose caer sobre su silla. Malfoy miró a su hijo y esbozo una sonrisa cómplice que Draco correspondió.

-Solo…- dijo Lucius, como no dándole importancia - …venía a invitarle almorzar, Narcissa está preocupada por su salud y le gustaría atenderle en casa…- Fugde sonrió con tranquilidad.

Era realmente un alivio tener el apoyo de Lucius Malfoy, sobre todo ante lo que significaba la opinión de este sobre el grupo que le seguía dentro de la sociedad mágica, seguramente con él de su lado; Greengrass, Parkinson, Peverell y los otros dejarían de llenarle las oficinas de vociferadores, pero había que dar tiempo al tiempo.

Ciertamente que tenía sus errores ¿Quién no? Pero Malfoy sabía cómo tomar los asuntos; como realmente estos se presentaban, no los exageraba o minimizaba y si bien todos sospechaban que este buscaba comprar su beneplácito, aquello no era algo que le preocupara, Malfoy tenía el dinero suficiente para vivir sin pedirle permiso a nadie. Le fastidiaba que lo trataran como a un traidor mentiroso, que había engañado al ministerio. Crouch y Scrimegour no hacían más que restregárselo, para ellos era fácil. Scrimegour ni Crouch habían participado en el interrogatorio de Malfoy, fue él, quién después de días y noches habían encontrado la verdad, el _Imperio_ que para muchos solo era una excusa falsa -_Maldito Moody-. _Pero si al menos lo hubieran pensado un poco más, era lógico que _Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado,_ se rodearía de todos aquellos que ostentaban algo de influencia y poder. Y cada vez que colocaban en entredicho aquellos juicios e interrogatorios, especialmente el de Malfoy, era a él a quien exponían al ridículo.

Siempre es más fácil criticar, como si fuera asi de sencillo mantener la estabilidad en un lugar en donde todos podían hacerse, tarde o temprano del poder.

Al menos Lucius Malfoy, era honesto y directo, no toleraba a los Muggles y su basura, pero no se escudaba tras aquellas mascaras de lástima que promulgaban la igualdad de ambos grupos. Conocía a muchos que gritaban a favor de aquellas ideas y luego se dedicaban a plantar plagas en los barrios Muggles con el solo afán de fastidiar –_Fletcher-_ aún cuando el fin primordial fuera hacer dinero y desde su punto de vista aquello era un cinismo. Incluso los principales representantes de la traición a la sangre, no dejaban de mostrarse desdeñosos ante la "_incapacidad"_ mágica de estos.

-Supongo que podré darme un tiempo para visitarlo…- dijo finalmente Fugde, Malfoy rio condescendiente.

-No, Ud. no entiende, mi esposa nos está esperando ahora…- Fugde sonrió agradecido.

-Realmente me hace un favor Lucius pero…

-Bueno no se diga más entonces –Interrumpió Malfoy, sacando un saquito plateado, sin decir nada cogió polvos flu

-¡Lucius…! – exclamó Fugde logrando que este se volteara

-¿Cornelius?

-No me es posible…

-Claro que si… podrá delegar si quiere

-No, es muy importante…

-¿Seguir recibiendo Vociferadores?- dijo de pronto Draco, obligando a Fugde a reaccionar. Era cierto lo que decía el chico y de repente su reticencia se vio apagada por una vaga sensación de impotencia. ¿Esperaban todos, acaso, que se quedara impasible mientras se le culpaba de todo? Justo en aquél instante Percy Weasley asomo la cabeza tras la puerta de su oficina. Tanto el muchacho como los Malfoy se miraron con frialdad.

-Señor…- dijo Percy ignorando a Lucius y a su hijo.

-¿Señor Weasley?- Percy avanzó dignamente y dejo una montaña de documentos en la mesa de Cornelius.

-El señor Crouch ha pedido que revise estos permisos, son para la aprobación de las medidas en la construcción de los escenarios del torneo… - Fugde miró los papeles con desdén así como al muchacho, era la excusa que necesitaba para tomar una decisión final.

-¡Muy bien los tendrá mañana antes del almuerzo!- dijo alegremente mientras cogía su saco.

-Pero… señor, pide que se los lleve de inmediato

-¿Acaso – interrumpió Lucius – no has escuchado al ministro muchacho?- Percy fijo sus ojos en la mirada de Malfoy y contestó.

-…No todos podemos darnos el lujo de dejar de lado nuestras obligaciones…- Lucius sonrió tranquilo.

-Y es tu obligación ser inoportuno Weasley…- Percy no se digno a mirar a Draco y con gesto de reproche habló a Fugde.

-El señor Crouch insiste…

-¡Por Merlín Weasley!- exclamó Draco con una irónica sonrisa en los labios – Acá nadie te dará una medalla, ya no eres prefecto y por si no lo has notado, estamos fuera de Hogwarts…- Lucius quiso sonreír ante la intervención de su hijo, pero en vez de eso ignoro a ambos chicos.

-¿Iras Cornelius o prefieres "_ayudar"_ a Crouch?- preguntó sonriendo a medias, aunque tratando de parecer llano y tranquilo. Fugde guardo silencio y miro a Percy -Draco vamos…- ordeno Malfoy con calma.

-Muy bien- dijo Fugde, luego miró a Percy, sin decir nada abrió la puerta de su despacho e invitó al chico a retirarse. Percy no dijo nada, avanzó en silencio y tras la puerta desapareció.

* * *

_Estimado Vidar._

_Tal cual lo hs supuesto en tu carta, al entrar cuando corresponde tu cuarto año, deberás pasar por la selección del sombrero, aunque creo que aquello será algo que podrás manejar con calma. Por otro lado, si, me he enterado de las razones que te han llevado a ingresar a Hogwarts, así como tú "regreso" a Inglaterra, créeme que lo lamento mucho, así como también siento un gran alivio de ver que estas con nosotros._

_Te he remitido la lista de útiles a tu actual morada, ya que Lucius me ha informado que hace un par de semanas que no estás en su hogar. Cualquier otra pregunta o conversación que quieras tener conmigo, sabes que gratamente te complaceré, en Hogwarts obviamente. No temo pasar por paranoico, como sutilmente me has señalado en tu carta, simplemente evito riesgos innecesarios. _

_Como sea, solo me queda darte una cordial bienvenida, nos veremos pronto. _

_A.P. Dumbledore_

_PD: Por si no eres aún capaz de recordarlo, tengo el libro, también podremos hablar de él. _

Kusnetov, dejo la carta de lado, al momento en que revisaba la lista que Dumbledore le hubiera hecho llegar hace un par de días. Se estaba hospedando en un hotel al que solo podría llamar decente, pequeño y limpio. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, solo el día anterior se había dado el tiempo para recorrer el callejón Diagon, en busca de lo que necesitara. Hace años que no hacia aquello menesteres solo y fue en aquél preciso momento en el cual notó que extrañaba a su familia y por extensión a la familia que había encontrado en Wiltshire.

A veces tenía recuerdos confusos de cuándo o dónde habían ocurrido ciertas cosas, como si aquellas imágenes no le pertenecieran y fueran parte de otra vida. Su madre siempre le había dicho que él era especial, obviamente entendía que cualquier madre diría eso de su único hijo, era lo normal. Entonces vino el cambio y le hubiera gustado que fuera algo más pausado, tranquilo y no tan brusco como se había presentado, aquello solo servía para confundirle aún más, lo único que había entendido de ello era que con el tiempo y con los años sería capaz de recordar en orden como todo había ocurrido. Entonces supo que las palabras de su madre decían la verdad cuando le hablaba de especial, por ser ella, él le perdonaba que no le hablara con la verdad y que no le tradujera _"especial_" con la verdad que correspondía a su realidad, que el ser _"especial_" solo era otra forma de decir _escalofriante_.

Lo entendió cuando a sus siete años fue capaz de aparecerse, de su habitación al baño de su casa y la sensación de ahogo que la experiencia le había dejado, le obligó a llorar como el bebe que era; a gritos llamando a su madre. Ella y su padre obviamente parecían saberlo, él por su parte no era capaz de comprenderlo, la sensaciones, ideas y deseos, estaban ahí tan presentes que le urgían a que las sacara fuera, el problema es que él aún no lo sabía expresar con palabras; era lo que los Muggles llamarían un superdotado, que supiera convocar espíritus y obligarlos a hacer su voluntad a los tres años, para él solo era diversión, era algo natural de su existencia como un niño. Que fuera capaz de hablar en varios idiomas cuando aún no era capaz de dormir a solas, era tan básico en su existencia como lo era el embarrarse al jugar. La magia no existía en esa época de su vida como algo palpable o real, como algo que fuera perjudicial o beneficioso; el solo veía las luces y si aquello era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa por su parte estaba bien.

Pero la experiencia de aparecerse le había demostrado que no todo aquello podría ser bueno, que las luces le sacaban sonrisas, pero que eran capaces de dañar, golpear y quemar. Ante todo aquello lo único que le confortaba era saberse querido por esas personas que habían decidido vivir sus vidas junto a él, sin correr, sin espantarse o atemorizarse por la "_excepcionalidad_" de su hijo.

Sabía que sus padres eran británicos, ambos, sabía que Lucius Malfoy les había ayudado a esconderse en Nenetsia y por su padre sabía que cuando finalmente fueran _"libres"_ era con él con quién debía ir. Viéndolo así, no como los occidentales apreciaban la muerte, dejaba de sentir aquél odio contra Avery, al fin de cuentas este se había atrevido a lo que él jamás podría hacer.

Después de aquello, las imágenes de lo que había sido su vida y aquellos recuerdos borrados que parecían no pertenecerle se habían sucedido con escandalosa velocidad, como si de un día para otro tuviera que aguantar siglos y siglos de historia, de nombres que no recordaba y de personas que había conocido, aunque siquiera supiera quienes eran, se le clavaban con tal fuerza en su cabeza aquellos nombres y rostros que sentía que le taladraban la frente para entrar y gritarle _¡Hey, acá estamos!_ Su madre habría sabido como consolarle, pero no estaba ahí.

Suspiro con fuerza tratando de reemplazar la imagen de aquella rubia mujer, y se desesperaba al entender que poco a poco, como todas las otras imágenes que conociera, estaba prácticamente destinado a olvidarla, para quedar nuevamente en el vacío. Sabía que sobre todo ello, el libro era la llave que le permitía entender todo, aunque tenía miedo, un miedo horrible a lo que este pudiera decir.

Malfoy también le había escrito, pero había sido directo y escueto al decirle que se encontrarían en el expreso. Así que tal cual como lo sabía, el primero de septiembre, un día que se le hizo demasiado lluvioso aún cuando el verano no había terminado se encontró sin muchos problemas en la estación de Kings Cross, esperando ver a Malfoy, Narcissa o Lucius. Pero obviamente nada de eso ocurrió, si había comprendido algo de Draco y Lucius es que estos, por mucho que él quisiera creerlo no estaban a sus órdenes y Narcissa, bueno ella había cumplido con él al enviarle un baúl lleno de la más exquisita ropa, para que él la usara durante el año, obviamente Vidar había agregado otro baúl con la ropa que quería y esperaba usar, tres baúles, los cuales le costó un mundo subir al expreso, ya que nadie se digno siquiera a ayudarle. Con la vista esperaba ver a los chicos de la recepción, Crabbe, Goyle se conformaba hasta con Zabini, pero ninguno apareció.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- escucho de pronto, mientras maldecía una y otra vez el no poder avanzar por los pasillos del expreso, debido al bulto que significaban los baúles. Alzó la vista y sonrió tratando de ser condescendiente.

-Creo que es obvio…- fastidiado se hecho algunos cabellos hacia atrás e inmediatamente como si fuera la segunda parte de aquél movimiento extendió su mano en son de saludo.

-Vidar Kusnetov- dijo con seguridad, sacando una vaga sonrisa de la chica que le miraba, ella hizo lo mismo y extendió la mano con tranquilidad.

-Ginny Weasley…- Vidar asintió, más que nada saboreando aquél nombre.

-¿Es un diminutivo cierto?- dijo con gesto curioso, a Ginny le hizo gracia ver que de la nada se olvidaba por completo de todas las complicaciones que había tenido, para centrarse en lo que ella le decía. Ginny asintió algo nerviosa. Vidar se cruzo de brazos divertido.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kusnetov con calma.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Cual es tú nombre completo?

-Oh- Ginny hizo un gesto de vaga decepción, el gesto a Kusnetov le pareció realmente tierno.

-Si no quieres no lo digas…- Ginny agitó su mano derecha como si aquello careciera de importancia.

-No es eso… aunque si… me parece algo ridículo- bajo entonces la vista y vio los baúles – ¡Pero por Merlín, te había ofrecido mi ayuda!

-Tranquila, no creo que entre los dos podamos con todo esto… supongo que si me quedo acá, podré hacer el viaje hasta Hogwarts tranquilo

- No digas eso, le diré a mis hermanos que nos vengan a ayudar- Vidar asintió con calma y extendió las manos en un gesto indefinible.

-Eso sería grandioso…- Vidar la vio alejarse con rapidez entre los pasillos del expreso, para desaparecer del vagón en el cual se encontraban, no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando vio a la muchacha aparecer con dos chicos iguales e idénticos, gemelos obviamente, la idea de que a ninguno de ellos le gustaba que su "_hermanita"_ confraternizara con un desconocido en pleno expreso le pareció más que evidente.

Ginny se detuvo con gesto solicito frente a Kusnetov y entre resoplidos le sonrió.

-Mis hermanos – dijo apuntando a los gemelos– Fred, George - Vidar les observo con curiosidad. Le parecía fantástico tener una especia de ejército familiar a su disposición. Los chicos le miraron con cierto recelo, en parte debía ser por su hermana pequeña. No le parecía en lo absoluto raro que alguien cuidara a esa frutilla con toda la hostilidad que mostraban hacia él. Mostrarse seguro era la mejor forma de ganar aquel tipo de carácter.

-Vidar Kusnetov- dijo este extendiendo su mano al que parecía más hostil de ellos, el muchacho llamado George. Este le contesto de manera vaga y luego continuo. A Ginny no le costó ordenarlo todo, ella tomo el primer baúl y Fred le ayudó, este fuera de tomar el que llevaba su hermana, cogió el segundo que George le ayudo a levantar, obviamente el más pesado lo dejaron para que Vidar lo arrastrara.

-¿Tienes vagón?- dijo George, Vidar miró a Ginny como si no entendiera.

-¿Vagón?

-Si…- contestó la muchacha - ¿Estás solo?- Vidar pensó en contestar que no, que estaba con Malfoy. Pero le pareció mejor, no decirlo. Ya conocía a quienes este consideraba escoria y los Weasley "_traidores a la sangre"_ estaban entre ellos. La chica le había parecido una dulzura y por los chicos sentía curiosidad, hubiera sido ir contra su naturaleza si es que se detenía ahí. De momento a Draco no le había interesado esperarle, así que él no tenía por qué correr a su lado.

-Si…

-Es difícil entonces que encuentres algún compartimiento para ti solo- agregó Fred.

-Que valla con nosotros- dijo Ginny a lo que los muchachos no parecieron muy entusiasmados.

-No es necesario… - agregó Kusnetov – les agradezco… eh… esto- Fred se giró con tranquilidad y le sonrió.

-De todas maneras no podemos recorrer todo el tren buscándole un compartimiento para él- agregó este.

-Pero estaremos algo apretados- finalizó George

-En serio chicos…- dijo Kusnetov – no es necesario, puedo acomodarme en cualquiera… aunque- se detuvo meditativo, Ginny volteo a mirarle –les agradecería enormemente si me dijeran a donde llevan a los de primero… - en aquél momento todos le miraron.

-Es cierto…- dijo George como si recién entendiera algo, cruzaron de un vagón a otro y continuaron avanzando – tu eres nuevo…- Vidar asintió e inmediatamente contesto

-Si… -

-Ya lo sospechaba- agregó Fred – no lo reconocí…

-¿No tienes casa entonces?- preguntó Ginny, Vidar negó.

-El director Dumbledore me envió una carta indicándome que tendría que pasar por la selección del… ¿sombrero?- aquellos detalles bastaron para que los gemelos consideraran que si valía la pena que el chico estuviera con ellos.

Como les fue posible se acomodaron en el compartimiento que los gemelos habían separados para ellos junto a Lee Jordan, Ginny les acompañaba por descontado, la muchacha no tenía muchas amigas dentro de su casa, solo algunas conocidas y nadie tan interesante como para evitar el viaje a Hogwarts con sus hermanos si a eso le agregaba a Vidar, realmente nada tenía que hacer en otro lugar.

-¿Así que tendrás que pasar por el sombrero?- Vidar asintió con calma.

-¿Acaso nunca ha llegado nadie de otra escuela?- Fred y Lee negaron.

-Nunca he visto que este haga una selección de alguien que no sea de primero…

-¿Y en qué escuela estabas antes… o tendrás que comenzar desde primero?- inquirió George, quién ya había abandonado el gesto de fastidio que de vez en cuando dirigía a Vidar.

-No, claro que no, comienzo en el cuarto año, solo que debo elegir casa y antes estaba en Durmstrang- Todos le miraron con sorpresa, situación a la cual Vidar ya se estaba acostumbrando – ahí no habían divisiones de ese tipo, aunque sé que en Hogwarts no enseñan artes oscuras...- nuevamente todos le miraron con sorpresa.

-No- dijo Fred – solo defensa contra las artes oscuras…- Vidar asintió con un gran gesto de comprensión en el rostro.

-Bueno…- dijo con calma y mirándose los zapatos – supongo que ya les llevo ventaja a algunos…- finalizó riendo nerviosamente.

-No nos has dicho de dónde eres, tu acento es diferente – la acotación de Ginny sirvió para que todos volvieran al chico, por un momento el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y aquello sirvió para relajar un poco más la situación.

-De Rusia, más allá de los Urales…- Fred alzó las cejas interesado y Lee Jordan agrego

-Se dice que es una zona conflictiva

-Así es… hay muchas batallas entre clanes…

-Papá dice que Rusia en si es una zona caótica…- Vidar asintió

-Lo que pasa es que allá no existe ese limite Magico- muggle que existe acá, desde San Petersburgo hasta Siberia, tanto magos como muggles habitan en las mismas zonas, de hecho los clanes están compuestos por familias de magos, muggles y Squibs – entonces Vidar tomo ese tono diplomático y frio tan parecido al de Lucius Malfoy para seguir hablando – lo que ocurre es que todo está mezclado con el tráfico y las mafias, estas se valen de los magos en sus familias para ostentar el poder y como saben que no todo el mundo es igual a esa zona, utilizan a sus familiares muggles o Squibs para "_ayudar"_ en el mercado internacional… - Por primera vez desde que se encontrara con ellos, todos miraban a Vidar con verdadero interés, a veces no podía evitarlo, el convertirse en el centro de atención de los chicos con los que se rodeaba.

-¿Qué es trafico… - dijo George

-…Y mafias?- preguntó de pronto Fred. Vidar alzó las cejas con sorpresa, sin embargo era lo ideal. No es que se considerara irresistible, pero sabía que los conocimientos que estaba a punto de soltar maravillarían a los chicos Weasley.

-Bueno, hay ciertas cosas que los Muggles consideran ilegales y tiene leyes contra ello…

* * *

Draco se encogió de hombros y se hecho con tranquilidad sobre el asiento. Vidar no le había buscado y tratando de pasar la tarde se había ido a dar una vuelta por el tren a ver si le encontraba, nada de eso ocurrió, aunque se divirtió momentáneamente molestando a San Potter y a la comadreja, a la sangre sucia siquiera le prestó atención, desde lo ocurrido en la final que aquellos seres le parecían cada vez más insignificantes. Sin embargo habiéndolos dejado de lado por un momento temió que Kusnetov no hubiera alcanzado el expreso, aunque mentalmente se tranquilizo al saber que de todas maneras llegaría, si no era por sus medios seria por los de su padre. La puerta de su compartimento se abrió y vio a Zabini tomar su lugar frente a él. Malfoy arrugó el gesto e ignorándole volteó la vista hacia el lluvioso paisaje.

-¿Estás solo Malfoy?- dijo Zabini con un gesto elegante que Draco a penas miró.

-Supongo que si dices eso es porque no sabes contar o se te ha olvidado- Blaise miró a su alrededor y vio a Crabbe a penas prestaba atención pero Goyle le miraba fijamente, Zabini alzó la barbilla con gesto arrogante y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Me refería a tu pariente…- Draco siquiera se molestó en mirarle.

-Bien, veo que eres bastante perceptivo al notar que no está acá…

-¿Y qué ocurrió con él?- solo entonces Malfoy fijo la vista en el chico y desde su poscisión le miró desafiante, sin embargo sonrió.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo yo?

-¿Acaso no venía contigo?

-¿Lo ves acá?- Blaise apretó los dientes.

-Corta con eso…

-¿Con qué?

-¡Con esto!- Draco rio de medio lado y giró nuevamente el rostro hacia la ventanilla.

-No entiendo a que te refieres…- Zabini tuvo la intención de estallar, pero se calmo alisando los pliegues de su túnica.

-Es mejor así… - dicho esto paso a sentarse frente a Malfoy, quién le ignoraba triunfalmente – tengo algo que decirte- sin mirarle Malfoy dijo.

-¿Crees que me interesa?

-Debería…- Draco se encogió de sin darle importancia – supongo que fuiste tú quién se lo contó a tu "_novio"-_ Vincent y Gregory miraron a Blaise, Vincent hizo un cambio rápido de Malfoy a Zabini y de vuelta a este.

-No sé de que hablas…- Malfoy seguía sin dirigirle la vista, Zabini se coloco de pie con calma y sonrió a los _"esbirros_" de Draco.

-Quizás yo también debería revelar lo conveniente sobre ti…- su tono era amenazador, pero aún así Draco no entendía a que se refería. Obviamente que sabía que estaba molesto por no poder toparse con Kusnetov, si algo había quedado claro desde que ambos se conocieran era que inmediatamente se habían detestado. Draco miró a Zabini, quién seguía mirándole desde la entrada de su compartimiento. Malfoy abrió los ojos interrogante.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espetó aburrido, Zabini solo sonrió iba a contestar pero unos pasos apresurados le interrumpieron, hecha en vendaval Pansy Parkinson hacia ingreso al compartimiento.

-¡Draco…! Te estuve buscando por todos lados…- Malfoy hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

-Que curioso he estado toda la tarde aquí- Zabini miró sin afectación alguna a ambos chicos, y luego miró hacia los "_guardaespaldas"_ de Draco, solo Vincent tenía la vista fija en él, como Blaise lo consideraba un imbécil, le molestó profundamente tener esa mirada hueca y vacía tan fija sobre él. Sin decir más se retiró. Solo se lamentaba de no haberse topado con el huérfano miserable.

* * *

No pasaron si no dos horas hasta que es escándalo que Fred, George, Ginny, Lee y Vidar tenían en su compartimiento, hiciera que todos en el tren sacaran sus cabezas para ver de qué se trataba. Si bien Harry y Ron se mostraban interesados, Hermione no paraba de quejarse por el ruido y las risas.

George había comenzado con la prueba de uno de sus tantos productos, mientras Ginny se cubría la boca para no dejar escapar los chocolates langosta que roían y se derretían en su boca.

-¡¿Saben qué?- exclamo Vidar

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny al momento que un par de langostas se escapaban de su boca arrastrándose hacia su nariz. Todos rieron, Vidar continuo.

-Falta música en este lugar…- dicho esto Vidar cogió una delgadísima cadena que nadie había visto, le colgaba del cuello, esta sujetaba una diminuta caracola que los chicos se acercaron a ver.

-Es un regalo de mi padre…- acoto Kusnetov

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó Fred

-Toca música- todos le miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Las brujas de Macbeth?- Vidar frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso es el único grupo de música que conocen acá?- Los hermanos Weasley se miraron dándole crédito a las palabras del chico.

-Mi queridísima Ginevra… si quieres escuchar verdadera música tienes que buscar en el mundo Muggle- Los chicos Weasley se miraron pensando lo mismo "_Es lo que papa diría"_

-¿Cómo es la música Muggle?- preguntó George.

-Bueno… - dijo Vidar analizándolo – diversa…

-¿Tienen bandas cierto?

-Desde luego, cientos, tal vez miles…

-¡Claro…!- exclamo Lee Jordan – Los… ¿Los Rolling Stones?- automáticamente la caracola comenzó a brillar, elevándose en el aire flotando e iluminando todo el compartimiento. De la nada una voz comenzó a cantar.

_Yeah, heard the diesel drumming all down the line.  
__Oh, heard the wires a humming all down the line.*_

Fue entonces cuando Fred, como recordándolo preguntó.

-¿Y tienes al rey?

-Oh… ese es Elvis Presley… - nuevamente la caracola brillo y se escucho.

_We're caught in a trap, I can't walk out.  
Because I love you too much baby.**_

Los chicos rieron atentos a la canción.

-¡Tranquilos! – Gritó Vidar colocándose de pie sobre su asiento -¡Comencemos con los mejores! – y acercándose a la caracola le dijo – Rock and Roll, Led Zeppelin –

-Zeppelin…- murmuro George, inmediatamente la música de Elvis se detuvo y una voz aguda se hizo paso entre el redoble de una batería y el riff de una guitarra.

_Its been a long time since I rock and rolled,  
Its been a long time since I did the stroll.***_

-Genial…- dijeron entusiasmados al unísono los gemelos, Lee Jordan les sonrió.

-Déjenme darle más volumen

-¿Volumen?- Vidar sacó su varita y golpeo suavemente la caracola provocando que el ruido de la música se escuchara en todo el vagón. Inmediatamente los chicos Muggles que conocían al grupo identificaron la música, lo que termino por llamar definitivamente la atención.

Ginny se había llevado las manos a los oídos mientras sus hermanos caían presa la euforia de la canción. Lee Jordan la cogió de las manos y la invito a saltar con ellos, que era lo que se les había antojado hacer, por sobre los asientos del compartimiento. Vidar en tanto, con su varita hacia volar chispas de colores, levantando todos los dulces que con ellos llevaran haciéndolos girar al son de la música, así como las gomas de azúcar con forma de osos bailaban al mismo ritmo que Fred y George, mientras las langostas de chocolate se perdían entre los cabellos de los presentes.

-¡No, no!- grito Vidar- ¡Les enseñare!- y captando la atención de los chicos, tomo a Ginny le hizo girar suavemente aunque con velocidad sobre la punta de sus pies.

-¡Esto se llama Rock!

-Genial- dijeron los hermanos, luego entrego Ginny a Fred. Quien trató de hacer los mismo pasos.

A esas alturas la mitad del tren estaba fuera, atento a las risas y ruidos que escuchaban.

-No me atrevo a entrar ahí…- dijo Ron, consciente de que tal vez sus hermanos no le habían llamado por una buena razón.

-Cuando lleguen los prefectos, tendrán problemas- dijo Hermione adelantándose y en cuanto se dispuso a abrir la puerta del compartimiento, una figura menuda con el cabello lleno de chocolate salió disparada, como si hubiera tropezado aterrizando sobre su amiga.

Inmediatamente desde el interior estallaron las risas, pero de un tono agudísimo, como si todos hubieran aspirado helio, Ginny también reía y el ruido de la música se había esparcido por todo el pasillo.

Fred fue el primero en salir para ayudar a su hermana quién aún no paraba de reír.

-Lo siento Hermione- dijo, aunque esta no le escucho debido al ruido de la música, alzó a Ginny como si esta fuera una muñeca de trapo y luego ayudo a Hermione a colocarse de pie.

-¿Qué se supone que es este escándalo?- alcanzó a escuchar a su espalda, se giro y ahí estaba Melinda Richardson, prefecta de Ravenclaw. Entonces se asomaron las cabezas del resto de los chicos, Lee Jordan enrojeció sin quererlo, Vidar en tanto salió del lugar y decidió ser el primero en hablar, sin embargo no podía dejar de reír, así que cuando abrió la boca un montón de langostas de chocolate se asomaron amenazantes, algunas cayeron de la boca del chico y este comenzó a aplastarlas. Todos los que estaban ahí rieron.

-¡Apaga eso!- exclamó Melinda y miró con furia a Lee, quién no tuvo más que coger la caracola para que esta se callara. Melinda miró a Vidar quién estaba frente a ella.

- Solo… estábamos amenizando el viaje- dijo, pero todos rieron ya que aún el helio era evidente en su voz. Solo Hermione parecía disgustada.

-Mas bien parecía una batalla en ese lugar- dijo alzando el mentón mientras señalaba el compartimiento de los chicos.

-Bueno- dijo Vidar riendo de medio lado – nadie salió herido- Ginny y sus hermanos trataron de aguantarse la risa, pero estallaron en medio de todo aquél silencio, solo Lee se mantenía serio en lo que podía, y aún así reía cuando Richardson no le miraba.

-Muy gracioso… ¿Tú nombre?- Vidar se tensó y se cuadro como si fuera un soldado, a Hermione le pareció extraño ese gesto.

-Vidar Kusnetov señorita- dijo muy serio, con la voz de pito que el helio le entregaba. Richardson alzo la vista molesta.

-Muy bien- dijo, mientras trataba de buscar una insignia en la túnica del muchacho pero no vio nada.

-¿Cuál es tú casa muchacho?

-Ehh, no tengo…- Miranda miró a los muchachos tras Vidar.

-Tú- dijo fijando la vista nuevamente en el muchacho – aún no me has contestado…

-Si lo hice…

-Eso es mentira, no puedes no tener casa…

-Está diciendo la verdad- escucharon todos, era un tono que arrastraba las palabras – aún no tiene casa – Draco Malfoy no tardó en hacerse paso hasta donde se encontraba Vidar.

-Tú ¿Le conoces?

-Es mi primo- dijo secamente – este año comenzara en Hogwarts y aún no tiene casa – Miranda alzó la vista.

-Bien, cuando la tenga le hablaré con su jefe de casa por este escándalo- Draco miró por encima de la chica a Vidar y este solo le sonrió con ese gesto tan… tan… sin embargo no se quedo ahí esperándole, si no que volteó y se marcho.

-Lo que faltaba…- alcanzaron muchos a escuchar- se ha hecho amigo de esos traidores a la sangre- entonces una idea le hizo voltear y sin preocuparse decir a toda voz.

-¡Tendrás que arrojarte al algo, si es que quieres entrar en mi casa…! –dicho esto se alejo lo suficiente y sin decir más desapareció.

* * *

Junto con Malfoy la mayoría de los presentes comenzó a retirarse, y después de ordenar que todo el desastre se limpiara Richardson hizo lo mismo.

Vidar se encogió de hombros, estaba acostumbrado al dramatismo de Draco, aunque no esperaba que al voltear hacia los chicos con quienes había congeniado, recibiera solo frías miradas.

-Dijiste que venías solo- dijo Ginny con sequedad. Vidar miró a la chica extrañado.

-Has visto que venía solo…

-Si… pero eres el primo de Malfoy…- agrego Fred

-¿Y?- Solo entonces Ron se acercó a sus hermanos y coloco distancia entre Kusnetov y ellos.

-No nos agrada Malfoy- dijo George con calma pero serio.

-Si, a veces es insufrible- sin haberlo notado Vidar se vio de pronto solo en un rincón con todos rodeándole.

Era extraña esa hostilidad hacia él. Y si bien nadie fue capaz de explicárselo, entendió que en cierto sentido, aunque no sabía cual, había metido la pata. Solo Hermione fue capaz de entender lo que ocurría con el chico; le pareció obvio que Draco jamás perdería el tiempo explicándole quienes eran ellos y además era posible que siquiera hubieran pasado el verano juntos, así que después de todo el escándalo que estos habían tenido supo que era casi un acto de cobardía y doble estándar el darle la espalda por tener la mala suerte de ser pariente de Draco Malfoy. Mostraba a sus amigos tan prejuiciosos como los Slytherin eran hacia ellos.

-¿Qué buscabas al estar entre nosotros?- dijo Ginny evidentemente molesta.

-Nada- contesto Vidar.

-Bueno ahora puedes irte con tu primo…- señalo Ron, Vidar le observo como si le viera por primera vez, entendió de inmediato que también era parte de aquella familia. Su naturaleza, casi salvaje además de la curiosidad le hizo preguntarse qué pasaría si se negara, sin embargo no llegó a responderse, antes de terminar la idea había contestado.

-No

-No tienes nada que hacer acá…

-No me iré si no quiero- contesto desafiante y riendo de medio lado, tal cual lo hiciera Malfoy. Ron ya estaba enfadado con este por el ridículo que le había hecho pasar en la tarde, así que ver algo parecido a una copia de este solo sirvió para calentarle aún más los ánimos.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Ron, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a enrojecer. Vidar se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

-Desde luego- cortó, Ron comenzó avanzar hacia él con aire amenazador, pero Hermione se interpuso, la chica miró a Harry y luego a Ron.

-Basta Ronald- dijo con calma – ya todo ha pasado y no vale la pena.

-Fue por su culpa – dijo Fred, Hermione le miró de tal manera que este debió de retroceder.

-¿Y se supone que Uds. Son de la casa de Griffindor? Después de todo el escándalo que han armado lo mínimo que podría hacer es aceptar su responsabilidad, dudo mucho que Vidar – en aquél momento el muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido – les haya obligado a hacer todo ese barullo- nadie supo como contrarrestar aquél argumento. Vidar estaba a medias embelesado y sorprendido. Entonces Hermione volteó y le miró fijamente.

-Lamento todo esto…- fue entonces cuando Harry decidió intervenir, había entendido la mitad de lo ocurrido, sin embargo no le pareció adecuado que la chica debiera disculparse.

-Hermione, no es necesario que te disculpes con él… - no es que Harry cayera en el juego de todos o le gustaba creerlo así, pero si este chico era pariente de Malfoy, instintivamente sentía la necesidad de rechazarlo.

-Es verdad le interrumpió – Kusnetov, Hermione le miró extrañada – ya has hecho suficiente al ponerlos en su lugar y creo que yo me salí del mío…- la aparente humildad del Vidar pareció calar en todos, por unos momentos más de alguno se sintió culpable. Además con aquellas escuetas palabras, Vidar había logrado hacerles sentirse mal de diferentes maneras a todos, sin decir nada más se volteo y antes de salir del vagón invoco su caracola.

_-¡Accio!-_ dijo con calma y esta salió volando de la mano de Lee hacia la de él.

Hermione se volteo molesta hacia todos sus amigos y miró con especial frialdad a Harry, de quien se decepcionaba en su única intervención. Los Weasley le miraron con hostilidad también, aunque Ron volvió con ellos a su compartimiento y Fred, George, Ginny y Lee al suyo.

* * *

Cuando Vidar se apareció en el vagón de Malfoy, este le miró asqueado.

-¿Qué hacías con esos traidores a la sangre?- Vidar sonrió con ese gesto tan… tan...

-Solo amenizaba el viaje…

* * *

_**Bueno, acá va el correspondiente aclaratorio con respecto a la "música" utilizada en este capitulo. **_

_*** All Down The Line - Rolling Stones**_

_****Suspicius Mind - Elvis Presley, elegí esa canción por que sale en el Soundtrack de The Black Hawk Down, personalmente no me gusta Elvis.**_

_*****Rock & Roll - Led Zeppelin.**_

_**Bueno, espero, a quienes lleguen a leer esto, que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Brujhah.-**_


	11. Traición y Reconocimiento

_**Capitulo 11.-**_

_**Traición y Reconocimiento.-**_

De haberse encontrado en el callejón Diagon, su porte, estatura y cabello, fácilmente lo habrían hecho identificable como un Malfoy, lo mismo que a Narcissa y el chico de ambos. La perfección y elegancia que grotescamente exudaba dentro de todos sus ademanes, fuera de hablar de una educación rígida y estricta, resultaban irritantes para aquello que si bien compartían el mismo escalafón en la sociedad no eran capaces de lograr tal control de movimientos, pensamientos y reacciones.

El viejo Nott lo sabía y si bien aquello le hubiera bastado para considerar a Lucius como un sujeto vano y reprimido, no había tardado en comprender que toda esa perfección escondía un carácter maquiavélico, astuto y de sobrada inteligencia _"grandes"_ características para un peligroso aliado a la causa. Con todas aquellas aptitudes fácilmente podría aspirar a más, mucho más dentro del grupo, con la guía adecuada y obviamente el impulso correcto. El que Lucius fuera ahora el único _"líder"_ visible entre sus _"camaradas",_ respondía a la obviedad y lógica de los sucesos acaecidos en el pasado; era el más adinerado, poderoso, bien relacionado y temido. Y el curso del tiempo había aumentado su plusvalía aún más y no conforme con ello, lo ocurrido con Avery lo había vuelto intachable.

Haberlo imaginado de otra manera no hubiera sido congruente bajo ninguna circunstancia para quién conociera a Lucius Malfoy. Siempre que aquellas ideas llegaban a su cabeza recordaba los detalles que le revelaran todo aquél posible futuro que, tal vez la suerte o mala suerte, habían convertido en verdad. Si tuviera que enumerarlas inevitablemente llegaría como la pista número uno Augustos ¿O era Aldous su nombre… Alphonse No podía recordarlo y no era que la edad le afectara, todo se debía exclusivamente a que estaba seguro y de hecho todos durante la guerra lo sabían, que ese sujeto jamás usaba su verdadero nombre. Y ¿Quién lo sabía? Solamente su señor y Lucius Malfoy.

Habiendo sido él un mago de mucha más experiencia y calificado, noto, no sin desagrado que ese muchacho platinado de modales señoriales y pedantes compartía más que opiniones sobre los Muggles con su señor. Obviamente sobrepasando a lo que él llamaría soldados más _"leales" ._

Aún así le daba crédito, lo consideraba eficiente y de nervio templado, un excelente duelista ¿Y qué decir de sus habilidades para recabar información –fuera bajo el método que fuera-? Y con ello recordaba aquella segunda pista que le diera a entender lo peligroso e inmisericorde que podría llegar a ser, sin dejar de lado, claro está, ninguno de sus modales.

_Había sido la primera y única misión que ambos enfrentaran con Aldous…o Augustos. Eran un par de gemelos, Malfoy había sonsacado importante información de un grupo que se oponía abiertamente a su señor, buscaban saber quién era su líder y ese par de chicos eran una de las pequeñas piedras que se estaban volviendo demasiado molestas para su señor. En un principio se había decidido enviar a los hermanos Carrow para una especia de iniciación aunque estos eran demasiado niños a su gusto aún, Dolohov fue quién se "preocupo" de ellos a modo de supervisión, pero realmente necesitaron más. Si bien la leyenda dice que fueron cinco, habrían, siendo honestos, necesitado al menos uno ocho de ellos para someterlos, sin embargo tenían una ventaja; Aldous… estaba con ellos, él los había acorralado y si bien Nott estaba algo preocupado, ya que a cada momento este perdía más y más la cabeza, fue Lucius quién tuvo que sacarlo de combate lanzándole un poderoso Petrificus._

Pestañeo y de la nada se vio de vuelta en el Londres Muggle, alzó la vista y la fijo en Lucius que avanzaba con calma hacia él, era como verlo en aquella misión, de hecho era la imagen más clara que recordara nunca de él, avanzando con elegancia y seguridad como cuando había ejecutado al último de esos chicos.

_Nuevamente recordó esa noche, aunque vagamente, le molestaba el detalle de Alphonse o Aldous… Recordaba si; que el viento no le refrescaba, incluso le parecía una noche demasiado seca… No, no era seca, él tenía su boca seca llena de tierra, el viento era frío, pero no refrescaba ¡Por Merlín habría matado por agua!_

_La batalla había sido indescriptible, el mismo había terminado con una pierna seccionada y un brazo que en cualquier momento se prestaba a ceder por el peso de aquella rama que él llamaba varita –ya de todas maneras quebrada- todo gracias a ese par de payasos que se movían al unísono atacando y protegiendo. El primero en caer lo hizo protegiendo a su gemelo de un Avada lanzado por uno de los gemelos Carrow. _

_Ya anteriormente él había visto a víctimas de aquél maleficio; jamás había sentido nada, pero una euforia llena de ira vino a apoderarse de él cuando noto que el que quedaba parecía volverse aún más rápido y fuerte, como si el otro, ya muerto, se hubiera metido en sus huesos para hacerlo el doble de poderoso. Fue en aquél momento en que Malfoy y ¿Aldous… y Alphonse…? Hicieron su aparición, o al menos así le pareció a él._

_Malfoy estaba visiblemente agotado, tenía el cabello desordenado y había perdido la máscara, una gruesa línea de sangre caía recta desde sus entradas, atravesándole la mejilla izquierda y manchando el cuello blanco que llevara bajo la capa, avanzaba con tal control y elegancia que la furia que quería escapársele de los ojos se veía apagada ante su pose de ejecutor._

_¿Qué pensaba en aquél momento?_

_¿Qué sentía?_

Valla Merlín a saberlo. Nuevamente volvió al Londres actual, mientras Lucius seguía avanzando hacia él _"Que fugaces son los recuerdos que nos causan miedo"_ se dijo y con ello la repelente idea de que él temía y había temido a Malfoy le hizo tragar grueso, entendiendo que esa dureza era directamente un ataque a su orgullo.

Y Malfoy seguía avanzando hacia él, con esos pasos seguros y elegantes. Con sus modales señoriales y pedantes, avanzando hacia él como lo había hecho hacia ese chico.

El ruido desapareció. Y su memoria lo devolvió a aquella batalla, a aquellos muchachos, jóvenes valerosos. Pero ¡Ah, tan equivocados!

_Ciertamente que los errores podrían provocar la muerte y la traición a su género, al género mágico era el peor crimen de todos. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo el dolor que le carcomía el hombro anunciando la separación interna y muscular de su brazo atravesado por su propio hueso, y como trataba de obligar a su pierna a obedecerle… en medio de todo aquello, escucho las palabras de aquél chico; típico Griffyndor y supo de inmediato que aquellos muchachos, payasos y traidores a la sangre eran enemigos valerosos a quienes al menos él hubiera rendido tributo, una lástima que estuvieran del lado equivocado._

_-Con esto no será suficiente… - dijo el chico. Fue cuando lo vio; la pequeña luz que ilumino los ojos de Malfoy, la única prueba visible de frialdad y ¿Por qué no? Crueldad necesaria, remarcada por la satisfacción de eliminar al enemigo, de llevar a cabo la misión encomendada y de hacerlo con éxito; eran vencedores, finalmente eran vencedores._

_Y si ambos grupos eran enemigos naturales; la rivalidad de casas llevada a máxima expresión, era normal que estuvieran dispuestos a sesgar, cuantas vidas fueran necesarias, aunque en la llamada Orden del fénix, se conformaban con detenerlos, más que un grupo en contra de su señor parecían una guerrilla anexa a los Aurores, a diferencia de ellos quienes no dudaban en hacer desparecer a quienes interfirieran en su meta; Ganar esa guerra. Se dijera lo que se dijera, era como se debía luchar, causando el mayor daño al enemigo._

_Pero de todas maneras jamás logró comprender el por que le pareció una locura ver a Malfoy colocar su varita sobre la frente del muchacho, casi con delicadeza, como si fuera un rey que nombra a uno de sus caballeros. ¿Era acaso el tributo que Lucius daba a sus enemigos? Le parecía demasiado noble, aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista también era retorcido, en el estilo al que Lucius le gustaba serlo._

_-Eso es lo de menos… - contesto Malfoy en apenas un susurro, Nott vio como el chico cerraba los ojos, casi diría rezando una plegaria. _

_-Avada Kedavra- el destello verde pareció tragarse al chico y despareció tan rápido como el cuerpo cayó al suelo._

Lucius le estrecho la mano con seguridad, dejando escapar una tranquila sonrisa satisfecha

-¿Vienes de King Cross?- dijo, Nott negó. Desde hace un par de años que Theodore asistía a la estación solo.

-¿Tú si?- Malfoy asintió, mientras se colocaba los guantes -Supongo que también fuiste convocado por Yaxley- Lucius nuevamente asintió y seguidamente agrego.

-Es un fastidio tener que salir a este lugar solo por que a él se le antoja

-¿Sabes para que nos necesita?- Lucius negó.

-No creo que tenga la intención de usarnos para algo, no estamos para los caprichos de nadie… - sentenció sombrío.

-Solo los tuyos ¿Cierto?- agregó Nott, alzando las cejas, Lucius no contestó y este prosiguió – dime entonces… ¿Qué pretendes hacer con Bagman…? No lo veo como un espía útil, no tiene… muchas luces que digamos… - Malfoy hizo un gesto desinteresado, el cual Nott le pareció de lo más cínico. Aún así, seguro contesto.

-Hay ciertas cosas sobre Avery que necesito averiguar…- Nott le miró sorprendido.

-¿Sobre sus declaraciones?

-Realmente no lo sé, nos separaron y no tengo idea alguna sobre lo que dijo

-En el Profeta, se dijo que había confirmado tu declaración

-De todas maneras los interrogatorios continuaron, y ahora las esta dirigiendo Scrimegour- Nott miró a Malfoy fijamente y este desvió la mirada incomodo.

-No lo malinterpretes…- dijo a modo de defensa -…tengo otras razones también- Nott rió satisfecho y alzó el mentón.

-¿Y que hay del chico?

-Nada

-¿Nada?

-Ya lo he dicho… Nada

-Yo tendría más cuidado con él, si es la mitad de cuerdo de lo que era su padre…

-No creo que sea conveniente que los compares… hay muchas circunstancias y años separan a Vidar de Adam… -Nott reacciono _¡Claro Adam…si Adam!_ Lo había oído un par de veces, pero solo había creído que oro de sus estúpidos alias que repetía antes de desaparecer – Además… -continuo - … nada objetaste cuando nos salvo el culo…

-¡Por favor Lucius! Como si lo hubiera hecho por nosotros, estaba loco de remate…

-Prefiero pensar que era un incomprendido- Nott movió la cabeza de lado a lado con gesto resignado.

-Digas lo que digas yo lo sé, yo estuve ahí y lo vi. Si Avery lo mató era por que se lo merecía lo…

-Lo que es irrelevante ahora…- Nott carcajeo

-Vamos Lucius, sincérate de una vez ¿Qué ganas teniendo al chico a tu lado?- Malfoy le miró como si la pregunta fuera realmente estúpida.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? … Montones y montones de dinero, por otro lado a diferencia tuya, yo si conocía a Adam- Nott frunció el ceño. Como siempre no sabía si las palabras de Malfoy era ciertas o falsas, si tan solo pudiera usar con él _Legeremancia._

-El que supieras su nombre, no te hacia un experto en él, por otro lado ¿Desde cuando le defiendes tanto? Creí que te sentías aliviado de haberte desecho de él…

-Yo no me Deshice de él

-Si claro, como si toda esa excusa de buscar guarida fuera creíble- Malfoy carraspeo y con tono seco dijo.

-A Nuestro Señor le pareció pertinente, muchos de los nuestros encontraron refugio ahí…- Nott le miró extrañado, como si de pronto recordara algo.

-Ahora que lo dices… ¿Cómo supiste que se acercaba el final de la guerra?- Lucius alzo la vista confundido.

-Yo no supe nada, fue nuestro señor quién me encomendó aquella misión…

-La cual usaste para deshacerte de Adam… ¿No?- Malfoy rió

-¿Como sabes, si es que la misión era deshacerme de él?- Nott se mostró molesto; otra razón que colocaba a Malfoy por sobre él ante el señor oscuro ¿Caería en la treta? Pensó que si lo hacía, lo más inteligente era demostrar que no.

-Mientes…

-Piensa lo que quieras- Finalizado aquello Nott no tuvo más deseos de hablar. Por las suyas Malfoy no le revelaría nada y se sentía algo contrariado ante la última revelación de este.

Si era así, podría considerarlo absolutamente lógico. El último año de la guerra Adam (_¡Si ese era su nombre!_) estaba intratable, realizaba misiones suicidas, provocaba constantemente a los soldados más leales de Lord Voldemort y en su circulo más cercano se decía que incluso se había burlado de él, llamándolo por su nombre real y recordándole su ascendencia Muggle, otro suicidio para cualquiera de ellos, pero Nott no lo creía posible, a veces la envidia hacia que dentro de sus camaradas se dijeran cosas que jamás ocurrían, además si fuera así su señor le habría dado una muerte rápida y sin una pizca de parsimonia. Y a eso le agregaba que Bellatrix le odiaba con todo su ser ya que lo consideraba peligroso para la causa y otros como ella creían que el cualquier momento los traicionaría.

Pero nada más. De todo aquello nada era realmente comprobable, solo palabras de quienes sentían celos de su posición. La diferencia se establecía entre los que se consideraban cercanos a él y ciertamente su señor lo hacia. El papel de Lucius él lo clasificaba como un filtro hacia el exterior, algo así como el guardián del muchacho y quién lo controlaba en sus accesos de locura. Eso era lo visible y palpable, lo que si se podía comprobar. Por alguna razón que no entendió supo que al cuidar al hijo de ese hombre era continuar con aquella labor y si aquello le reportaba ganancias, como siempre, Lucius había sabido jugar sus cartas, aún sacrificando a Avery en ello.

-Bien… - dijo una vez que sus ideas llegaron a puerto -¿Dónde se supone que vamos?

-A un lugar llamado West Hampstead

-¿Nos apareceremos?- Lucius negó

-No nos será posible… lo mejor será…

-¡No esperaras que viajemos con los Muggles! ¡¿Estás loco?

-¡Guarda silencio!- corto Malfoy volviendo a su gesto serio y frío – no quiero en lo absoluto llamar la atención- Nott se mostró ofendido y alzó el mentón con dignidad, adueñándose de esos ademanes que según él hacían a Malfoy tan pedante.

-¿De que tienes miedo? ¿Acaso aún te siguen?- Malfoy endureció la vista ante la mención del miedo. ¡Este viejo no tenía idea! Como fuera, era mejor que lo creyera así, Nott desde su punto de vista ya sabía demasiado y aquello le parecía lamentable.

-Me da exactamente igual lo que digas, pero aún así, para mí no es conveniente que después de lo ocurrido con Avery, existiera la pequeña posibilidad de que me encontraran con Yaxley, McNair o tú- Nott sonrío y sin poder evitarlo agregó.

-Tienes Fugde en el bolsillo ¿De que te preocupas?

-Prefiero ser precavido, Fugde no es una amistad fácil de recuperar- todos esos gestos cínicos le indicaban que Malfoy mentía o al menos le escondía detalles importantes. Quiso quejarse, pero luego entendió que casi no le correspondía, él ya estaba viejo y no tenía ninguna causa que le encendiera el corazón y las ganas de combatir, mientras que a Lucius aún le quedaban años para hacer realmente lo que quisiera.

* * *

Cuando el tren se detuvo, el aguacero que caía era comparable al de cualquier día en Bombay o al menos así lo hizo notar Vidar en cuanto todos descendieron, hecho que saco sonoros suspiros en Daphne Greengrass, quién ya había informado a Pansy su interés en él.

-¿Sigues con la idea de ir con los de primero?- Vidar asintió – tienes que ir hacia allá… - dijo ella, cuando ambos voltearon notaron que Potter saludaba a un semigigante, lo que en cierto sentido extraño al muchacho nuevo. No conocía el sistema, pero él no había dicho nada en su favor cuando aquellos simpáticos y traicioneros pelirrojos le dejaran de lado, no pudo evitar mirar a la chica a su lado, llevaba un bulto bajo el brazo _¿Hermione era su nombre?_ Le hubiera gustado hablar con ella, sin embargo decidió que no quería estar cerca del chico que sobrevivió y que aún cuando le correspondiera ir con los de primero, prefirió mantenerse cerca de la gente por la cual sentía cierta confianza.

Draco no pudo evitar mantenerse atento a los movimientos de Kusnetov, jamás se hubiera esperado el movimiento de los Weasley, pero bueno no fue capaz de reclamarle ya que en cierto sentido al no preocuparse de él, lo había dejado a merced de que cualquier cosa le ocurriera incluso el verse rodeado por "_traidores a la sangre_", por otro lado sabía que esos términos para Vidar no significaban mucho y si en su casa se había mantenido "_tranquilo"_ era exclusivamente por la influencia de su madre y padre. Y ya que ellos no estaban, se estaba preparando para más espectáculos estilo la última salida a Londres que ambos habían tenido… y como si una vela se encendiera en su cabeza recordó que no se había jactado de aquello en todo el viaje. A pesar de que Pansy le había preguntado, no se había sentido de humor después de encontrar a su "_primo"_ con esos traidores.

Miro a quienes les acompañaban y noto que eran muy poco público, tal vez debería esperar hasta estar en el comedor.

-Supongo que iré con Uds. De todas maneras los llaman en voz alta ¿cierto?- Daphne asintió entusiasmada con la idea de ir sentada junto a Vidar.

Sin embargo este no pareció prestarle atención, estaba absorto en buscando captar todos los detalles que en medio de la lluvia podía vislumbrar, por lo mismo no pudo evitar abrir la boca en cuanto vio la silueta del castillo como apareciendo de las grandes sombras que esa noche pululaban en todo el lugar, vio el símbolo de los cerdos alados y sin poder evitarlo rio -"_Cerdos"-_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras Pansy señalaba, preocupándose siempre de hablarle al oído a Draco, todos los intentos de Daphne de llamar la atención del chico.

Solo cuando llegaron Daphne prefirió guardar silencio, Pansy le miraba burlesca gesto que la chica decidio ignorar, sin embargo Parkinson debió tragarse sus palabras cuando al bajar, para evitar mojarse Draco saltara y corriera al castillo sin preocuparse de ella, a diferencia de Vidar quién a riesgo de empaparse, se quedo estoicamente aguantando hasta que la chica bajo, ayudándola a descender para que ella no fuera quien se mojara, aún cuando sus intentos fueran inútiles, ya que el aguacero era tal que al llegar al vestíbulo todos estaban empapados.

En este había un escándalo provocado por algo que Kusnetov no logró identificar y cuando estuvieron a cubierto, Malfoy y las chicas supieron como arrastrarlo al comedor.

Fue algo vergonzoso para Malfoy el tener que prácticamente coger a Vidar de la mano, para que este no se quedara embobado observando cómo estaban dispuestas las mesas de cada una de las casas, con la curiosidad propia de un niño de primero observaba y quería bebérselo todo, las iluminación, el techo que reflejaba el cielo, la mesa de los profesores, el pódium que estaba ahí, supuso para las ocasiones solemnes.

-¡Avanza de una vez!- le espetó Malfoy cansado interrumpiendo su vista, a lo cual como un zombi y sin notarlo Vidar obedeció. Cuando tomo su puesto, observo como el resto de los alumnos ingresaban, maravillándose ante las chicas como si nunca hubiera vista a muchachas hermosas cuando en su país sobraban, sin embargo era el aire del lugar que hacía que todo pareciera mágico, de hecho, lo que en su nación era normal como ver una bruja hacer un conjuro o un mago un hechizo, el tiempo y la costumbre lo volvía ordinario y común, acá todo aquello tomaba ciertos ribetes más "_especiales"_ debido a casi toda la ceremonia que aquél lugar propiciaba.

Cuando vio a los fantasmas, no se sintió en lo absoluto sorprendido, sentimiento contrario a todo lo que había experimentado durante aquél día, de hecho hubo cierta decepción al ver aquellos espíritus, jugaba con estos desde que era un niño y habiéndose alejado de aquello en la casa de los Malfoy, le molestó verlos de vuelta deambulando. Fue entonces cuando Draco le golpeó el hombro indicando hacia la mesa de los profesores, Vidar volteó y miró.

-Ese es Dumbledore…- dijo indicándole al anciano de cabello plateado. Vidar le observo con atención, desde la muerte de sus padres se había "_carteado"_ con cierta confianza con aquél anciano. Si bien era una situación que en un principio le había extrañado, la afabilidad de este había roto con prontitud cualquier recelo que Vidar pudiera mantener con respecto a su vida, solo le había visto en un par de fotografías, y esta era la primera vez que le veía en persona, sin embargo su conocimiento, aunque no era capaz de descifrar cual, le decía que ya le había visto, que ya le conocía. No podía evitar pensar una y otra vez _"Es igualito a Gandalf" _ aunque otra parte de su cabeza le decía que iba más allá de eso, pero era una idea algo vaga, al igual que esos recuerdos que buscaban metérsele a la fuerza en la cabeza.

-El puesto de al lado es de la profesora McGonagall, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor- Vidar asintió sin darle mucha importancia, la mujer no se encontraba en el lugar y de momento la vista la mantenía fija en el puesto de _Gandalf - _quién le sigue es nuestro jefe de casa Severus Snape- solo entonces Vidar miró al mencionado, su aspecto le desagrado, aun cuando Draco le aclaro que era el único que valía la pena en aquella mesa – le sigue la profesora Sinistra, al lado de ella esta Sprout jefa de Hufflepuff y el enano sentado a su lado es el profesor Flitwick jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw…- Vidar volvió la vista de este último al que era objeto de su atención, según su última carta él tenía el libro, supuso de inmediato que Lucius se lo habría entregado, aunque le parecía imposible el determinar cuándo ¿En su nacimiento? ¿A la muerte de sus padres? ¿Cuándo él había llegado a Londres? Por lo que había podido averiguar no existía lugar más seguro que Hogwarts y ante un inminente regreso de _quien-no-se-nombra_ le pareció una jugada astuta de quién la hubiera planificado el mantener el libro ahí. Ahora si bien conocía la importancia de este, su madre se lo había recalcado, así como Lucius lo había repetido, no tenía la más mínima idea de que tenía que leer en él. En la última carta Dumbledore daba por sentado que deberían hablar de él, ¿Le guiaría como Lucius lo había hecho?

La puerta nuevamente se abrió y no pudo evitar notar a la chica que le había ¿Defendido? ¿Hermione?

-¿Por qué miras a esa sangre sucia?- le dijo Draco por lo bajo.

-¿Es una sangre sucia?- este hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-¿Tanto los extrañas que quieres ir a revolcarte con ellos?- Vidar alzó la vista con gesto indignado.

-Tengo la libertad de ver a quién quiera, aún cuando sea sangre sucia o un traidor a la sangre como tú los llamas…- esto último lo había dicho con tal tono que quienes se encontraban cerca – por suerte para Vidar el grupo que idolatraba a Malfoy- no tuvieron problema alguno para escucharle, aún cuando el comentario le causara desagrado. El primero en replicar fue Zabini quién con tono burlesco dijo

-¿Sientes afición por las sangre sucias? Quizás entonces debas irte a Griffyndor… aunque las sobras son recogidas principalmente en Hufflepuff- si bien Kusnetov no entendía la alusión a la casas si comprendía el insulto implícito aquellas palabras. A él personalmente no le gustaba controlarse y estando frente a Zabini no lucharía contra el impulso, así que a riesgo de sonar grosero y desconsiderado simplemente contesto mirándole fijamente.

-Nadie está hablando contigo bastardo- e inmediatamente volteó hacia Malfoy - …además tu dijiste que los Weasley son sangre pura

-Son traidores… - acotó Pansy, llevándose las miradas de quienes hablaban -… son amigos de los Muggles…- Kusnetov sacudió la cabeza algo confundido.

-Supongo que si fueran millonarios serían tomados por excéntricos…- dijo con tono cansado. La mayoría pareció no entender claramente, pero Kusnetov notó como Malfoy y Nott le miraban con fijeza, tal vez sopesando sus palabras. Para Draco aquello le pareció completamente evidente y lógico, ¿No era acaso su tío Marcus tratado de esa manera? Como un excéntrico, acostumbrado a cierta intimidad con Kusnetov bajo la cabeza hasta la altura de este.

-¿Por qué la mirabas?- preguntó ahora dejando de lado su tono imperativo y hostil, al mismo tiempo recordó que el también tenía cierta fascinación por cierta Muggle que había visto sobre un escenario. Vidar le miro con el mismo gesto de cansancio con el cual acabara la conversación, fijo los ojos en el resto, solo Daphne seguía atenta a él.

-Creo… que es interesante…- Draco tuvo que retroceder ante tamaña declaración y él que creía que Vidar era, si él lo había dicho algo excéntrico, pero de todas maneras inteligente y realmente astuto. Imposible de no notarlo fijo la vista en ella, en la sangre sucia, tenía el cabello empapado seguramente por el aguacero que caía fuera, sus intenciones de buscar algún indicio de interés en ella se vieron interrumpidos cuando la profesora McGonagall ingresara con la larga fila de alumnos de primero que haría su ingreso en Hogwarts. Volteó a Vidar y con el codo le golpeó en el hombro.

-Ahí deberías ir…- dijo, sin poder evitarlo Kusnetov se coloco tan rojo como un tomate, situación que saco una momentánea carcajada de Malfoy, a su vez Kusnetov devolvía el gesto con mirada asesina. Y en cuanto aquello paso Malfoy volvió la vista hacia Granger, la sangre sucia que había "_captado la atención"_ de su invitado, ya no era su primo, de hecho era el recogido de su padre.

Los pequeños estilaban como si el cielo se les hubiera caído encima y mientras muchos trataban de contener los temblores y el castañeteo de sus dientes, Malfoy continuo con su examen visual. _Interesante._ Había ciertas cosas en las que Malfoy podía ceder con respecto a ella, milagrosamente había obtenido las mejores calificaciones en todos su años en Hogwarts, pero aquello no decía absolutamente nada de ella, era moralmente una estirada y como todo Griffyndor incapaz de ensuciarse las manos cuando correspondía, aquello no era una muestra de nobleza y hasta donde Malfoy lo entendía la mayoría de los Muggles eran de actuar similar y lo extraño es que Vidar los conocía, conocía a más Muggles de a los que él le hubiera gustado tocar en ese concierto, no entendía el por qué le parecía Interesante o especial; a diferencia de su Muggle, la vocalista de The Gathering, Granger no era hermosa o capaz de silenciar a miles de personas con una voz maravillosa, ni tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para descubrir parte de su alma ¡JA! Como si él fuera a perder el tiempo dándose a conocer con ella, solo porque al esperpento de Kusnetov se le había ocurrido que ella era _interesante. _Estaba a punto de bajar la vista cuando noto que ella le miraba, con la misma fijeza que él lo hacía, a través de los chicos de primero que hacían la fila, a través de Goyle que estaba sentado precisamente frente a él.

Un violento rubor quiso apoderarse de sus mejillas, cuando se obligo a sí mismo a evitarlo. ¡No podía ser que la maldita sangre sucia le hubiera notado! ¡Seguramente de ahora en adelante creería que él tenía _"cierta"_ fijación en ella! Quiso golpear al recogido de su padre ya que había sido por provocación de este que esa sangre sucia le había descubierto. Entonces se detuvo _¿Descubierto en qué?_ Absolutamente nada, todo podía ser solo una coincidencia, una muy mala coincidencia para ambos, es también claro, indicar que todas aquellas ideas pasaron en cuestión de milésimas de segundos por su cabeza, solo debía de actuar con naturalidad, si Granger tenía las dos neuronas de lógica que con la cuales él le daba crédito, lo asumiría como un intento de fastidio o que simplemente ella estorbaba en su vista de algo mucho más atrás. Fue así como giró el rostro hacia Vidar y preocupado de hacer algo para parecer natural le empujo.

-Te he dicho que vallas… - dijo sonriendo socarronamente, Kusnetov le miró fastidiado, pero nuevamente y como autómata salió del lado de Malfoy, para colocarse entre los alumnos de primero. Obviamente que semejante acción llamó la atención de varios alumnos que se encontraban al final de las mesas. Daphne y Pansy rieron para sí, al igual que Zabini esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al imaginarse que el sombrero le elegía para Hufflepuff o Gryffindor.

* * *

Instigado por el sopor de una taza de té ofrecida en la limusina que tanto a él como a Nott paso a recoger, Lucius no tardó en caer en un aletargado sueño del cual despertaba en cuanto el automóvil se veía golpeado por algún bache en especial. Pero no era suficiente para mantenerlo despierto más del tiempo necesario en el cual bostezaba con pereza para rápidamente comenzar a cabecear. Nott solo le observaba despreocupado, hace rato que sus ideas habían dejado de molestarle, como para querer interrogar de nada a Malfoy así que se limito a prestar atención ante el escenario que frente a él se extendía; calles estrechas llenas de casonas, grandes casonas rurales separadas por muchos metros y al parecer ambos iban a la más lejana de todas. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Yaxley fuera tan precavido, aunque finalmente todos se encontraban en la actual situación precisamente por ello, por ser precavidos y cuidadosos.

Cuando ambos había descendido del pestilente metro Muggle, un muchacho –mago desde luego- les esperaba según las ordenes de Yaxley, lo que en definitiva les había ahorrado alguna otra idea de Lucius sobre el medio de trasporte Muggle y naturalmente les había evitado el toparse con estos nuevamente. Sin tener nada que hacer o decir, se dedico a rememorar sus días de juventud y los años en los cuales sirviera a la causa que aún defendía, centrándose principalmente en todas las dudas que siempre albergara sobre Adam. Sin poder evitarlo, miró nuevamente a Malfoy, este no le revelaría nada, centro su mirada en él y trató de usar, otra vez, _Legeremancia._

_Una alta silueta, que le pareció demasiado familiar, hablaba frente a un chico, él, ¡No! Lucius le observaba atemorizado, estaban en un cementerio, a una de las lápidas estaba atado lo que le pareció un muchacho, un niño mejor dicho, con temor comprobó (no el Lucius) que el chiquillo estaba muerto y aunque en cierto sentido aquél detalle era insignificante, le altero sobre manera que pudiera distinguir en él el cabello corto y platinado._

Despertó al sentir que era empujado de un lugar, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y notó como Malfoy le observaba fríamente.

-¿Qué creías que hacías?- pregunto Lucius secamente, Nott se vio algo alterado al entender que este le había descubierto, no es que quisiera inmiscuirse en los miedos de Malfoy _"!Este hombre siente miedo!" _pero debía de admitir que el cuadro en si resultaba más que preocupante. Era obvio para él quien era esa figura alta y oscura.

_¿Por qué Lucius temía el regreso de su señor?_

El automóvil se detuvo, frente a un angosto camino rodeado por zarzamoras que dejaban solo un minúsculo espacio para que estos caminaran, el muchacho se volteó y le miro.

-Solo puedo dejarlos acá señores…- Malfoy no contestó y rápidamente descendió de la limusina, Nott le siguió. Durante todo el trayecto, desde el metro hasta la casona la lluvia se había detenido, sin embargo ahora se había tornado tan poderosa y molesta como al momento de encontrarse con Lucius en Londres, este sin embargo no pareció preocuparse por aquel detalle, era obvio para Nott que Malfoy que estaba enfadado debido a su intromisión, así que decidió dejarle a solas caminar frente a él, siempre y cuando no le perdiera de vista.

Fue entonces cuando ciertos detalles comenzaron a molestarle.

Supuestamente era la primera vez que venían, sin embargo Lucius sabía como avanzar en medio de aquella estrecha floresta llena de espinas, la cual a su vez doblada de un lado a otro, el que Malfoy apresurara el paso tampoco le pareció muy digno de confianza _¿Tendría algún plan junto a Yaxley_? Mientras pensaba en aquello, la lluvia pareció caer con mayor fuerza especialmente sobre él.

-¡Lucius!- gritó -¡¿Dónde estás?- preocupado comenzó a correr, aquello parecía una trampa y era factible que Malfoy ya hubiera caído en ella. O en el peor de los casos, que Malfoy fuera el ejecutor.

_-¡Petrificus!-_ escucho tras el e inmediatamente dejo de moverse, sintió como alguien avanzaba hacia él lentamente, el suelo sonaba con sus pisadas, las cuales se escuchaban por sobre el ruido de la lluvia.

_Con una mierda, había sido una trampa._

Sin embargo a pesar de lo que su mente le decía, su ejecutor no era Malfoy, de hecho el verlo solo le indico que tal vez las cartas se inclinaban a favor de Yaxley, pues era el mago joven, chofer, quién le había lanzado el hechizo, podía verlo ya que ahora se presentaba frente a él, blandiendo su varita.

-Buenas noches… - dijo en un acento extranjero que no fue difícil para el reconocer, así como entendió nuevamente, que otra vez se había equivocado con respecto a Malfoy –…Se preguntara por que es que esto le ha ocurrido a Ud. y la única respuesta que puedo darle es que simplemente se estaba acercando demasiado… - carraspeo el chico – ahora – el chico se alejo unos metros – sé que quizás esto es una exageración, pero Ud. debe desaparecer- y sin más hizo la floritura – _Avada Kedavra-_ el cuerpo de Nott cayó tan rápido como la luz verde desapareció. El chico miró su varita y seguidamente exclamó

_-¡__Fiendfyre!-_ con otro movimiento de su varita, este tomo la forma de un toro y lo dirigió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Nott, este con calma pareció comer poco a poco el cuerpo del viejo, el muchacho quedó observando atentamente como todo ocurría, no es que le divirtiera, simplemente sentía curiosidad. Cuando hubo terminado conjuro el_ Fiendlocked _y el toro volvió a su varita. Solo una oscura mancha había quedado en el lugar en el cual cayera el cuerpo de Nott, se había consumido gran parte de la zarzamora, y poco a poco gracias en parte a la lluvia los restos carbonizados de los arbusto, comenzaron a desprenderse, situación que también llamó su atención se quedó otro par de minutos observando como estás caían y eran arrastradas por un pequeño riachuelo que se había creado debido a la lluvia.

No prestó mucha atención cuando escucho los pasos tras él.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, el chico pareció no prestarle atención, aún así contestó.

-Simple, no se ha dado cuenta y le he atrapado… - Malfoy se acercó

-Muy bien- dijo escondiendo su mano dentro de su abrigo, el muchacho escucho el rasgar de sus ropas y con lentitud se volteó, ahí frente a él estaba Malfoy extendiéndole un sobre blanco lacado.

-Lo has hecho muy bien…

-_Spasiba…-_ Malfoy bajo el rostro en un gesto condescendiente

-_Spasiba_ a ti…

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Malfoy lo miró con desconfianza, pero de todas maneras asintió -¿Era necesario matarlo?- el gesto de Lucius se volvió de la nada estirado y frío.

-El no era necesario…

-Pero de todas maneras debía representar un peligro ¿no? De otra manera no se hubiera tomado estás molestias- dijo sonriendo al tiempo en que alzaba el sobre blanco entregado por Malfoy.

Lucius comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, sin decir absolutamente nada. El muchacho no tardó en seguirlo y colocarse a su paso.

-Señor…

-Ya he contestado su pregunta- el chico se encogió de hombros

-¿Le molesta si fumo?- Malfoy hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que le daba lo mismo, el muchacho sacó su cigarrillo y lo encendió.

Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio, con solo la lluvia acompañándoles, cuando llegaron a la limusina, el muchacho le entrego otro paquete.

-Me lo cedió el señor Bagman, cuando llegué a su casa úselo y destrúyalo

-¿Qué harás tú?- preguntó Malfoy algo preocupado, el muchacho encendió otro cigarrillo y sonrió.

-Me desharé de la varita, no tengo intenciones de dejar huella alguna- Malfoy asintió y se recostó sobre el fino asiento trasero de cuero de la limusina, a un movimiento de su varita, la limusina desapareció, el muchacho se quedó observando todo con la misma curiosidad con la cual había observando todo lo que hiciera aquél día.

Malfoy abrió el sobre y sonrió para si, realmente aquél muchacho era muy, pero muy listo, el haber usado a Bagman había sido muy astuto, sin mencionar que en pocos minutos había hecho desaparecer todas las pruebas que los vinculara y ahora le entregaba aquél _giratiempo_ para concretar lo que a su gusto había sido un plan casi perfecto.

* * *

Vidar se perdió parte del trabajo que se dio la profesora McGonagall al colocar el sombrero sobre el taburete, ya que se encontraba preocupado de devolver ciertos gestos y muecas a Malfoy quién se divertía de lo lindo mientras veía como su, nuevamente primo, hacia el ridículo, las chicas cuchicheaban entre si y obviamente para todos fue evidente el cambio de estatura entre los alumnos de primero, al ver a un alto muchacho finalizar la fila, situación que no paso desapercibida por los profesores, siendo la primera en notarlo Minerva McGonagall.

-Señor….- dijo tratado de recordar el rostro del joven, sin poder lograrlo y extendiendo su índice al cielo, como si aquél gesto le ayudara – no puede estar en la fila… regrese a su casa- dijo mientras se le acercaba, Vidar enrojeció y sin quererlo comenzó a temblar, en tanto trataba de mirar a Draco de manera urgente para que este fuera en su ayuda.

-Eh, ehm… bueno…- McGonagall miró en la túnica del chico pero no vio insignia alguna, fue entonces Daphne quién miró a Malfoy suplicante.

-Malfoy por favor… ayúdalo- este rió de medio lado, no solo por la situación en la cual Vidar se veía envuelto – ya que le parecía irónico recordar que ese mismo chico había barrido con Avery- si no por lo rápido que se había ganado los afectos de esa chica.

-Profesora- dijo levantándose y logrando que todos le observaran – Mi primo- continuo extendiendo lo más posible esas palabras – ha llegado recién a Hogwarts y no tiene casa aún- McGonagall miro fijamente a Malfoy, sin lograr que este se incomodara y luego volvió la vista hacia el muchacho.

-¿Y acaso Ud. no podía decírmelo?- Vidar bajó la vista avergonzado.

-Ehm… lo lamento- Draco bufó ante aquella actitud, le parecía bien que Vidar la empleara frente a su madre, pero no frente a la jefa de la casa de Griffyndor, de alguna manera le parecía que estaba haciendo un paralelo entre ambas. Fue entonces cuando la profesora McGonagall volteó y miró a Dumbledore, este le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, orden que la profesora no hizo repetir, con pasos fuertes y decididos, se acerco a la mesa, así como Dumbledore también se acercó a ella, susurraron un par de palabras que todos en el comedor trataron de escuchar, la profesora asintió, al momento en que Vidar miró nuevamente a Draco, este se encogió de hombros.

-Siéntese señor Malfoy- dijo de pronto Snape a lo que este obedeció inmediatamente.

Cierta tensión creada en ese momento privo de los típicos susurros todo el comedor, así como miraban a McGonagall, volteaban hacia Vidar y luego seguían con Malfoy, quien ya se había sentado.

Obviamente en todas las mesas se sentían intrigados de saber que era lo que ocurriría con aquél chico, no eran pocos quienes les habían visto en el tren junto a los Weasley, así como para quienes el detalle de su parentesco con Draco, no era conocido y se había vuelto un defecto insalvable para desearlo fuera de sus casas.

En la mesa de Griffyndor el ambiente era distendido, a excepción en la zona en la cual se encontraban los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, estos se miraban con seriedad, que decir de Ron a quién la boca se le había empequeñecido, mientras veía con ira consecutivamente a Malfoy y luego a su _"primo"_

-Supongo que estará feliz con toda la atención sobre él…- hasta ese momento Neville no había tenido idea de lo que hablaban, hasta que entendió que aquél muchacho algo con todo aquello tenía que ver.

-Me parece gracioso que siendo tan alto tenga que pasar con ellos…- comentó, giró hacia sus amigos y las únicas que parecían ceder ante ese comentario, eran Hermione y Ginny.

-Creo que fuimos muy duros con él…- dijo la menor de los Weasley, a lo que los gemelos y Ron le miraron desconcertados.

-Recuerda que nos quería engañar Ginny- contesto Ron, cortando de una vez con esa idea.

-Quizás el mismo Malfoy, le envió a espiarnos- acotó Harry

-Lo que no entiendo- dijo Hermione escéptica – es por que le interesaría a Malfoy espiarnos- entonces la idea de que le estaba mirando fijamente, hace pocos minutos, solo para _"mejorar"_ alguna turbia idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido con respecto a ellos, y en si cediendo a lo que sus amigos sospechaban vino a decirle que siendo ellos; Malfoy y su pariente, no podía ser tan ingenua y creer que no buscarían fastidiarlos en algo. Por inercia, entonces miró al chico y después, al igual que Malfoy hace algunos minutos, fijo la vista en Draco, pero ella tuvo más suerte y este no notó, durante todo el rato en que le estuvo viendo, que Hermione Granger le estaba observando.

Cuando todo estuvo en regla, el cuchicheo volvió a al comedor, hasta que la profesora McGonagall, coloco el raído sombrero sobre el taburete obligándolos a todos a guardar silencio, nuevamente.

Vidar miró extrañado toda la procesión, como mínimo le parecía curioso todo aquél sistema, aunque en cierto sentido todo tenía un aire de misticismo que no existía en su anterior escuela, además si a eso le agregaba que en Hogwarts estaba el-niño-que-vivió, podría decir que el lugar se estaba volviendo ligeramente más interesante de lo que él imaginara.

Y en cuanto pensó en Harry Potter, giró la cabeza hacia él, al recordar que prácticamente no se habían hablado, pero no se culpaba; él no tenía idea de que ser pariente de Malfoy sería tan mal visto entre muchos de aquél lugar, lo extraño le pareció, que a este ni cosquillas le daba aquello, de hecho parecía encantado que así fuera, supuso que era por lo mismo evitaba rodearse con gente que Malfoy podría considerar _"indeseable",_ la chica Sangre sucia era un buen ejemplo de ello, ahí la vio sentada al lado del chico de las gafas, ella si que no lucía ordinaria a diferencia de este último. Si fuera por él, su propio juicio le habría dicho que esta lucía mucho más Bruja de lo que Potter parecía mago, además que su forma de conducirse había demostrado que era una de las pocas que parecía razonar antes de actuar… que extraño que se encontrara en Griffyndor.

* * *

**_HP__-IV/CF_**

_Hace tal vez mil años_

_que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron. _

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama _

_de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo; _

_el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada; _

_del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave, _

_y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan _

_para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores _

_fundó una casa diferente_

_para los diferentes caracteres _

_de su alumnado._

_Para Gryffindor _

_el valor era lo mejor; _

_para Ravenclaw, _

_la inteligencia._

_Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos _

_era romperse los codos._

_El ambicioso Slytherin _

_ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

_Estando aún con vida _

_se repartieron a cuantos venían,_

_pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

_cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_me levantó de su cabeza, _

_y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera _

_para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_echaré un vistazo a tu mente _

_¡y te diré de qué casa eres!_

_

* * *

_

La canción y el estallido de los aplausos en el comedor, parecieron despertarlo de su actual ensoñación meditativa, nunca había prestado atención a lo que se decía de Hogwarts por que en parte jamás había creído que pertenecería a su realidad, lo que ahora era muy diferente, a penas tuviera tiempo, se lo contaría a los amigos que había dejado en Durmstrang, como si reaccionara de la nada, pensó y recordó a cada una de ellos, sintiéndose levemente culpable por no haberlo hecho antes, entonces nuevamente sus ideas se vieron interrumpidas, cuando escucho a McGonagall exclamar.

-¡Ackerley, Stewart!- vio a un niño, acercarse tímidamente al taburete, coger el roído sombrero, colocárselo en la cabeza y sentarse.

-¡Ravenclaw!- escucho salir de la ¿Boca? O al menos eso parecía la rajadura de mayor prominencia en aquél ajado sombrero… ¿en serio tenía casi mil años? Luego desvió la vista hacia la mesa de dicha casa, los vio a todos aplaudiendo y gritando de emoción, río de medio lado.

"_Así que un niño entre sus filas es motivo de alegría"_

Era obvio, aunque le pareció demasiado simple, sin embargo se llamo a si mismo la atención, el sistema de casas no le era en lo absoluto simple, en eso Hogwarts se llevaba un gran merito, entendiéndolo de esa manera alzo nuevamente la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores fijándola nuevamente en el anciano director; Gandalf, de un momento a otro le pareció un hombre tremendamente sabio y valiente, aunque su cabeza aún se devanaba en entender por que.

-¡Baddock, Malcolm!

Esta vez fue la mesa de Slytherin la que estallo en vítores e inmediatamente Vidar sintió la vista de Draco sobre si, miró al chico y le sonrió con suficiencia, como si ambos asintieran ante un plan previamente establecido.

-¡Branstone, Eleanor!

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡Cauldwell, Owen!

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡Creevey, Dennis!

-¡Griffyndor!

-¡Dillinger, Martin!

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Davies, Elizabeth!

-¡Slytherin!

-¡Espinoza, Margarita!

-¡Hufflepuff!

Hufflepuff, era la casa con los colores brillantes, recordando las palabras de Zabini miró a los muchachos de aquella mesa y se pregunto por que el bastardo de Blaise los había llamado sobras.

-¡Jamieson, Oscar!

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Kusnetov, Vidar!-

Fue el gritó que nuevamente lo despertó de sus ideas, inmediatamente todos en la mesa de Slytherin, le miraron y Draco sin perder el más mínimo segundo, comenzó a palmear la mesa de su casa, repitiendo con voz grave el nombre de su casa, poco a poco el resto de sus compañeros le siguieron, el mismo Ron se vio diciendo lo mismo cuando entendió que a él también le agradaría que ese chico quedara en la casa de las serpientes, en algún otro lugar solo serviría para podrir al resto de las manzanas.

-¿Acaso se puede hacer eso?- dijo Hermione

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Harry.

-A hacer porras para quedar en una casa en especial.

-Creo que da lo mismo, sobre todo si consideras que es el sombrero quien decide.

-Si, pero finalmente la decisión pesa sobre uno ¿no?, es decir, cuando yo pase por la selección estuve a punto de ser enviada a Ravenclaw, pero preferí quedarme en Griffyndor- Harry recordó lo mismo, de hecho al él se le había prácticamente ofrecido ir a Slytherin y él finalmente prefirió Griffyndor -¿Qué pasaría entonces si el que toda la mesa de Slytherin le esta gritando que debe de ir a su casa? Ya no tendría libre elección ¿no?- Harry sopeso un momento las palabras de la chica, aunque a él no le parecía un asunto tan grave.

-Bueno, si es pariente de Malfoy, lo más seguro es que quede en Slytherin… además George lo dijo ha estado en Durmstrang…- Hermione miró a si amigo con fastidio.

-Tienen que haber mejores razones…- Harry no quiso continuar con el tema, ya estaba dicho a él no le parecía tan grave, así como le importaba un comino en que casa quedara el muchacho.

De un momento a otro toda la experiencia en si, decepciono al muchacho, como si se hubiera esperado un mejor espectáculo para solo conformarse con avance corto y aburrido, camino los pasos necesarios, paso a sentarse y se coloco el sombrero; una fuerte punzada vino a ahogar las voces de la mesa de Slytherin, que aún con calma seguían pronunciando el apellido del viejo Salazar.

-Oh…- dijo una vocecita -… otro como tú…- Vidar se preguntó a que se refería con aquello, al momento en que la idea de que ese ajado sombrero era más de lo parecía llegó a su cabeza este inmediatamente agrego – esas preguntas no me corresponde responderlas a mi…-

-No entiendo lo que dice…

-Veo… temeridad...- continuo el sombrero sin prestarle atención – también algo de inestabilidad y oh… mucho talento… gran diplomacia…- y mientras el sombrero seguía decidiéndose, la súbita imagen de si mismo reprobando un examen por el cual habían pasado tantos niños… ¡Niños! Le golpeo llenándolo de vergüenza, obligándolo a encogerse más sobre si mismo, mientras sentía como los colores se le iban al rostro. Siquiera escucho cuando el sombrero grito.

-¡Slytherin!- toda la mesa de aquella casa estallo en vítores, como si hubieran ganado el campeonato de Quiddicht, Malfoy y Daphne aplaudían de pie, incluso Nott se mostró contento con el resultado, Vidar no pareció notarlo hasta que la profesora McGonagall se acercó a él, sacándole el sombrero e indicándole que fuera hasta la mesa de estos.

Algo aturdido Kusnetov obedeció, tropezó torpemente, mientras aún nervioso y aliviado volvía al puesto que había ocupado en un principio. Malfoy le recibió con una extensa sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Su actitud no pudo menos que aliviar a Ron y a los gemelos, Harry no pudo evitar agregar.

-Tiene la misma gracia que Crabbe y Goyle…

* * *

_N/A_

_Agregue algunos nombres que no salen en libro ya que en esa escena el hermano de Colin, Dennis narra a este su experiencia en el lago, y cuando la selección se renauda ya están en la letra M, y bueno como Vidar sale antes me parecio pertinente, por otro lado Hogwarts ha demostrado ser un colegio interracial, y siempre me extraño no leer ningún apellido latino en la selección (aunque bueno aún no he leído el último libro)._

_Sin más que agregar me despido, y espero que hallan disfrutado la lectura._

_PD: Nuevamente se entiende cual fue la escena textual copiada de HP, la cual aclaro pertenece integramente a J..-  
_

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	12. El Huevo de la Serpiente

_**Capitulo 12.-**_

_**El Huevo de la Serpiente.-**_

El atentado al Opera House en Sidney no fue tomado o considerado como un efecto paralelo de la guerra, de hecho siquiera fue investigado como tal y solo se tomo por un accidente que pudo evitarse al, un rayo, impactar con fuerza en gran parte de su estructura, los Muggles habían grabado, con las cámaras que recorrían la ciudad vigilando, el fuerte impacto de este y como varios posteriores terminaron por hacer ceder gran parte del tejado metálico del lugar, lo que nunca pudieron aclarar era de donde provenían aquellos rayos multicolores que parecían salir de la nada, no del cielo, pero obviamente estos montaron cientos de explicaciones científicas ante pruebas que no podían tachar si no de extrañas.

Dieciocho personas murieron aquella vez y en medio de una gran confusión, Malfoy vio como un músico recibía un _Avada Kedavra_ directamente en el pecho, que lo hizo volar como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. Lucius estaba seguro de haber visto a Karkarov, quien furioso por una embestida de gotas de lluvia congeladas debido a un _Glacius,_ casi había caído al teatro y probablemente desnucado al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Lord Voldemort había pedido _"voluntarios_" para aquella misión, y si se trataba de eliminar a _"ese"_ traidor muchos dieron un paso adelante sin titubear, _"como siempre Bellatrix de las primeras"_ se dijo; Rodolphus le siguió aunque no compartía su entusiasmo, también fueron con ellos McNair, Travers, el actualmente recluido Yaxley, Dolohov y realmente todos aquellos que quisieran deshacerse de una vez por todas de Adam Burden

"_Es cierto"_ se dijo Malfoy para si _"eso no fue una batalla, se trataba de una ejecución"_

El no se había ofrecido, sin embargo su señor le sugirió el ir a la cabeza de la misión, para _"controlar"_ a Bella, situación que a esta última desagrado profundamente, pero él debía tomarlo como un honor, así se lo habían señalado; era obvio el hecho de tener que esperar una idea semejante de Lord Voldemort, sobre todo a sabiendas de los lazos que ambos tenían , ir al campo de batalla para ver como un grupo de carroñeros, entre los que estaba él, devoraba al gusano que se había atrevido a desafiar a su señor. El problema era que aquél gusano significaba mucho para él.

Aún así, debía de proteger a su familia.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y miró por el ventanal de su despacho, el mismo en el cual había discutido con Vidar sobre la madurez de Draco, el mismo en el cual él y Adam se habían truncado a golpes cuando él fuera un niño.

No, no era Adam… era otro muchacho, mayor que él ¿Cuál había sido su nombre? ¿Heimdall?

En las afueras la lluvia arreciaba contra los ventanales de la mansión, en algún lugar de esta Narcissa ponía en orden lo que fuera, quizás se encontraba en la habitación de Draco, recorriendo su guardarropa y aspirando los olores que su hijo, al que no verían hasta finales de año, habría dejado.

_-¡Valla! ¡__Pero si es la leal mascota de Tom!- exclamo Adam - ¿Sabías que los Muggles tienen a un viejo bonachón al que llaman tío Tom?- Bellatrix nada dijo y se acercó con calma blandiendo su varita, mientras que Adam le esperaba con la vista fija en el cielo, como si pudiera verla aún cuando no fijara la vista en ella._

_-Debo cortarte esa insolente lengua- dijo Bella, alzo la varita y grito -¡Crucio!- inmediatamente Adam esquivo y sobre la misma contraataco, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hacia Karkarov._

_-¡Glacius!- y las gotas de lluvia que caían contra él, se redirigieron hacia Bellatrix._

_-¡Protego!- dijo y estas se hicieron escarcha al chocar contra un campo invisible. Bella río -¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Vamos...! Yo sé que puedes hacerlo mejor…_

_-¡Como digas vieja bruja!- dicho esto, Adam comenzó a caminar hacia ella con paso decidido, Bella no se dejo estar y la sensación de que era resguardada por los otros le hizo ver que podría divertirse durante algunos momentos. _

_Para Malfoy no habría lugar, es decir no estaba interesado en hacer aquella fila que le daba a cada uno de sus acompañantes la posibilidad de medirse con Adam. Principalmente no estaban a su nivel y este ya había perdido el miedo a la muerte, Lucius estaba seguro que a si mismo el había perdido a Adam al dejar que este se hundiera cada vez más en su locura. Pero era lo que su señor había dispuesto ¿no? Tal vez el matarlo de una vez sería llanamente hacerle un favor, sin dejar de lado que él mismo se vería liberado de un gran peso._

_-¡Dartho!- grito Bella y la varita cayó de la mano derecha de Adam, indicando el lugar en el cual había impactado._

_-¡Maldita vieja!- gritó Adam, sin dejar de acercarse, esta comenzó a reír con su característica histeria, Lucius vio a Rodolphus acercarse a su esposa y como esta lo aparto de un empujón. "esta vez nadie lo impedirá ¿Cierto Bella?"_

_-¡Déjame!- le dijo_

_-Me las pagaras…- dijo Adam, mientras veía como su brazo ennegrecía -¡¿Crees que puedes divertirte conmigo?- Bella río con más fuerza todavía._

_-Es eso lo que estoy haciendo… una vez que acabe contigo te llevaré como ofrenda a mi señor… ya lo veras... Mald…- Bella se tuvo que callar de una vez, cuando vio como la varita caída soltaba un rayo de color indefinible, de no ser por su esposo, quien la aparto a tiempo, hubiera caído partida en dos, el rayó cayó muy cerca de ella y consiguiente con este el gutural sonido del metal cediendo ante el corte les hizo detenerse a todos._

_Fue ahí cuando parte del techo cayó, al momento en que a todos nosotros nos comenzó a arder, la marca de nuestro antebrazo. _

En aquél momento Narcissa hacia ingreso al despacho con aire indolente, le sorprendió ver a su marido sentado tras el escritorio.

-Lucius… creí que ibas a reunirte con Nott- Malfoy alzó la vista y negó.

-No llegó…

-¿Siquiera le esperaste?- Malfoy miró nuevamente hacia los ventanales.

-Sabes que no soy amigo de la impuntualidad Cissa... – Narcissa se cruzó de brazos.

-Hace frío acá…- Malfoy se coloco de pie y se encaminó hacia su esposa

-Vamos al salón- le dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo tras la cintura impulsándola hacia él.

Efectivamente cuando llegaron a este se vieron confortados por el calor reinante, los elfos había cumplido silenciosamente su labor. Aunque el silencio le pareció a Lucius algo deprimente, nunca sería capaz de admitir cuanto extrañaba a su hijo, con tranquilidad se encamino hacia la chimenea y removió un poco el fuego, fue entonces cuando se llevo una mano al bolsillo interior de su saco y saco un giratiempo, con absoluta indiferencia lo lanzó al fuego.

* * *

Vidar se negó a probar bocado alguno, como sabía que tendría una reunión con el director de la escuela en cuanto este le mandara a llamar, prefirió guardar sus recelos sobre los elfos para mostrarle su parecer a este, le pareció que Dumbledore no sería reacio a dejarle prepara su propia comida.

-¿Por qué no comes Vidar?- preguntó Daphne al verle con la vista fija y llena de asco sobre su plato.

-Esta envenenado…- contestó, Draco debió tragar con fuerza, cuando noto que algunos hacían verdadero caso de lo que _"pariente"_ decía.

-¿Cómo que esta envenenado?- preguntó Montague, quién se encontraba cerca y no había podido evitar escuchar el comentario del chico, así como se había tomado en serio sus palabras debido a la cercanía que Malfoy demostraba sobre él.

-No le hagan caso- dijo Zabini con desden – tal vez solo quiere llamar la atención…- Vidar le miró con despreció para luego fijar la vista sobre Malfoy.

-No comeré nada de esta mesa- dijo a modo de advertencia, Draco solo se encogió de hombros, a él realmente le daba lo mismo.

-Como quieras…

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó Pansy realmente intrigada. Vidar alzó el mentón con ofendida dignidad y rápidamente contesto.

-Me dan asco esos seres…

-¿Te refieres a los elfos?- dijo Nott, Kusnetov asintió.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Daphne

-Son asquerosas alimañas…

-…pero buenos sirvientes…- Zabini rió con calma y se acercó un poco más al punto en el cual Vidar se encontraba - ¿Acaso los salvajes de tú tierra no son capaces de tener sirvientes?- Malfoy alzó la vista molesto, hace mucho que Zabini, desde la recepción en su casa, había buscado molestar a Kusnetov llevándose todas las de perder, debido a… fue en entonces cuando noto que este sabía más de lo que parecía ¿Cómo se había enterado de que la madre de Zabini era una arpía? ¿Se lo habría dicho su madre en aquellas tardes en que él y su padre les dejaran a solas? No lo creía aquello había ocurrido después de la noche en Londres y a esta solo la conoció en aquella recepción… dejando de lado su turbación por aquellas dudas miró nuevamente a Blaise y se dispuso a colocarlo en su lugar.

-Deja de fastidiar Zabini- dijo fríamente volviendo la vista a su plato, Vidar no pudo menos que mirarlo extrañado

-...¿O que?- dijo el interpelado, Draco le miró entonces con gesto aburrido.

-O te veras en serios problemas…- no lo dijo en tono de amenaza, solo con indiferencia lo que en cierto sentido ayudo a que Blaise tomara alas.

-¿Me los darás tú acaso?- preguntó desafiante. Malfoy tragó con calma y prosiguió.

-No te los darás tú mismo si sigues hablando como un imbecil… dile a tú madre que de vez en cuando te saque a recorrer el mundo, vives encerrado en esa mansión y no tienes idea de las costumbres…

-..De los salvajes… ¡Ja! – le interrumpió - …Claro que no, yo no me mezclo con basura- Vidar miró con calma al moreno y contestó.

- No, tienes razón- le concedió - somos nosotros quienes nos mezclamos contigo- al decir esto hizo el gesto de alejarse del puesto de Blaise a lo que Malfoy respondió riendo de buena gana, tanto que llamó la atención de varios en su mesa.

-Es cierto- dijo entre risotadas, y también se alejo tapándose las narices como si este en verdad apestara, le siguieron Pansy, Daphne, Vincent, Gregory y si bien Nott no hizo gesto alguno, procuró alejarse unos centímetros del muchacho de manera casi imperceptible. Este solo mascullo una maldición por lo bajo invocando a la perra que parió a ambos muchachos, estos obviamente no le prestaron atención.

Kusnetov se mantenía firme en su propósito de no comer nada de aquél banquete, aun cuando Malfoy disfruto de buena gana mientras escuchaba a las tripas de este rezongar, sobre todo si consideraba que a cada momento las narices de Vidar se dilataban ante los olores que sobre la mesa se desprendían.

Por otro lado a Malfoy su reciente reacción le tenía algo extrañado, sobre todo si se consideraba que había defendido a Kusnetov de los ataques de Blaise, siendo sincero le fastidiaba que alguien con tan poco mundo fuera capaz de siquiera creer que podría dar lecciones de algo a nadie, sobre todo en el caso de Vidar quién, aún recordaba le había partido el culo a Avery a fuerza de instrumentos, ¡Valla que ironía! Muggles –aún cuando fuera una varita que tomaba la forma del famoso Bate – fue así como recordó esta aventura y que en aquél momento tenía el público suficiente como para lucir su versión de los hechos al atrapar y arrestar _"su padre"_ desde luego al ex -mortifago James Avery. Sin embargo le pareció que lo mejor era lucirse de manera sutil, sin darlo a exponer de manera muy obvia, si lo veía bien aquello fastidiaría aún más a Zabini. Fue entonces cuando nuevamente dirigió la palabra a su _"primo"._

-Entonces Vidar… ¿Como es que lo hacías en Durmstrang?- Vidar giró el rostro hacia Malfoy sin entender a que se refería este.

-¿Hacer que?- varios de los que habían estado comiendo prestaron atención, sobre todo Daphne que no quería perderse detalle de lo que Vidar hablaba.

-Comer desde luego…- Vidar asintió con lentitud, como si tratara de recordarlo.

-¿Acaso no se alimentan de carne cruda…? Igual que los…

-¿Salvajes…?- cortó Daphne, todos miraron aburridos a Blaise -Te repites mucho…- finalizó la chica, logrando que Vidar le sonriera.

-Nadie esta hablando contigo…- dijo este con frialdad.

-Curioso – acotó Malfoy – por que nadie en esta mesa te habla tampoco y tú insistes en intervenir… como si a alguien le importara tus opiniones- Blaise se mordió el labio queriendo responder algo, solo que su cabeza no le decía que.

-Bueno- dijo Kusnetov, volviendo todas las miradas sobre él – existían turnos en la cocina… solo los de primero y segundo se salvaban de estos, ya desde tercero tienes que saber preparar el almuerzo para toda la escuela…

-¿Hablas de Durmstrang?- infirió Montague que solo en aquél momento prestaba atención a la conversación, Vidar asintió.

-Tengo un primo que acude ahí… ¿Conoces a Viktor Krum?- Vidar asintió con tranquilidad logrando que incluso Malfoy se sorprendiera.

-¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?- le espetó sorprendido

-Jamás lo preguntaste- Montague entonces continuo.

-Mi primo va en su mismo curso, aunque dice que es algo engreído, nunca habla con nadie…- Malfoy seguía sin creerse lo que recién se había dicho, aún el mismo Zabini al escuchar aquello decidió dejar de lado sus prejuicios y se acerco todos los centímetros que el grupo en general se había alejado de él.

A esas alturas Malfoy había olvidado ya lo de su anécdota en Londres, pendiente se saber más sobre aquella nueva información que Vidar le había proporcionado.

-¿Cómo es que le conoces?- preguntó al fin.

-Bueno yo estaba en el equipo de Quiddicht en Durmstrang y él también, es natural que lo conozca – fue entonces cuando las preguntas se abalanzaron.

-¿En que posicisión juegas?

-¿Eres bueno? Tienes que serlo si es que juegas con Viktor Krum

-¿Te ha enseñado el amago de Wronski?

-¿Tiene novia?

-¿Tiene alguna técnica secreta?

-¿Tiene alguna escoba preferida?

-¿Es bueno solo en deportes o es buen estudiante?- Vidar asentía y negaba dependiendo de si la respuesta era afirmativa o negativa.

-¿Uds. Tienen artes oscuras cierto?- nuevamente Vidar asintió.

-Seguro que se decepciona al saber que acá nos enseñan defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Oh, no- contesto finalmente – Draco ya me lo había adelantado- entonces nuevamente la cabeza de Malfoy comenzó a trabajar.

_Artes Oscuras, Maldiciones Imperdonables, Avada, Avery… Londres, la chica sobre el escenario… ¡No! Su padre el héroe del ministerio._

-Sería mucho más útil si nos enseñaran artes oscuras… - dijo Malfoy cabizbajo, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que todos le escucharan -… así mi padre se habría defendido mejor…- todos guardaron silencio y voltearon hacia Draco. Cierto, Lucius Malfoy era el actual héroe del ministerio debido a la pelea en la cual había detenido a Avery y Draco su hijo, compañero de clases de ellos había estado ahí para verlo.

Nuevamente una lluvia de preguntas centro a Malfoy como el objeto de interés en aquél momento.

-¿Cómo fue eso?

-¿Dónde lo detuvo?

-¿Qué hechizo utilizo?

-¿Se atrevió a hacer un imperdonable?

-¿Saliste lastimado? En el profeta se dijo que habías ido a parar a San Mungo…- Draco era más dramático y sabía como hacer para llamar aún más la atención, así que no se limito a asentir o negar, respiro con fuerza y se hecho hacia atrás.

-Se los contare desde el principio… la noche en que se celebro aquella recepción en mi casa- miró a Pansy - ¿Recuerdas? – esta asintió con un brillo en los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore se coloco de pie y todo el cuchicheo normal de la comida, desapareció dejando solo el ruido de la tormenta que en aquel momento parecía apaciguarse. Draco maldijo al viejo, pero de todas maneras prestó atención.

Vidar alzó la cabeza para poder distinguir a _Gandalf_ por sobre el resto de las cabezas de Slytherin, quién a su vez se dedicaba a dar ciertas instrucciones con respecto al funcionamiento de la escuela, hablaba de objetos perdidos y de un tal Filch quien se desempeñaba como conserje, algo sobre el bosque _prohibido_ al cual estaba _prohibido_ acercarse, situación que le causo gracia a Kusnetov y del pueblo de Homesgade, que según le explico Malfoy era el lugar en el cual se encontraba la estación a la cual habían llegado.

Sin embargo ambos lamentaron que no se pudiera jugar la copa de Quiddicht aquél año, Vidar esperaba unirse al equipo de Slytherin, así como Draco había imaginado que tendría otra razón para hacer presión sobre su padre con respecto a una Saeta de fuego nueva. Pero ninguno de los dos se sintió molesto cuando notaron a que punto se dirigía el discurso del director; hablaría sobre el torneo de los tres magos, situación que muchos en la mesa de Slytherin conocían, ya que varios de aquellos padres lo habían conversado durante la cena que precediera los hechos acaecidos en Londres.

La sorpresa de Vidar se estaba viendo apagada en cuanto a lo que podía llamarse sucesos mágicos, una vez estuvo acostumbrado a ellos. Sin embargo un trueno que resonó con especial fuerza dentro del comedor, así como la consecuente abertura de las puertas de este y la aparición de un sujeto encapuchado que al descubrirse parecía estar armado con partes humanas, de madera y metálicas, le recordó que Hogwarts era realmente un lugar divertidísimo.

Aunque aquél ojo sobre saliente que quedaba a ratos en blanco como si inspeccionara el interior de la cabeza le saco un poco de quicio, fuera de parecerle asqueroso le resultaba terriblemente grotesco.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó a Malfoy que como él también tenía la vista fija en el recién llegado, este arrastrando las palabras como nunca contesto.

-Es un ex auror…- Vidar giró hacia Malfoy

-Ellos, son los que…- parecía preocupado de buscar la definición adecuada -… luchaban del lado del ministerio… - Draco asintió e inmediatamente recordó a su padre ¿Se habrían enfrentado alguna vez Lucius y Moody? Le gustaba pensar que alguna de esas cicatrices podría habérselas marcado su padre durante algún duelo en la guerra, río de medio lado con satisfacción, cuando aquél ojo que giraba pareció fijarse en él, al mismo tiempo sintió que algo en su interior se encogía; era desagradable saberse o imaginarse siquiera siendo observado por semejante personaje.

Moody llegó hasta Dumbledore quién le recibió con la mayor de las cortesías

-Al viejo le gusta llamar la atención- susurro Draco a su _"primo"_ a lo que este asintió. Pansy que también había escuchado agregó.

-Solo le falta cargar con un letrero de apoyo a Dumbledore para rematar el cuadro…

-¿Qué cuadro?- preguntó Crabbe

-Míralo- dijo Pansy – ex auror, una especia de leyenda en la sociedad mágica, saludando amigablemente a nuestro director amante de Muggles, como si fuera a convencernos con eso… - Crabbe miró nuevamente el _"cuadro",_ había entendido con claridad la observación de los chicos y realmente le parecía algo absurdo que no lo hubiera notado antes, sin embargo, algo le dijo que aquello no tenía para él los mismos ribetes que el resto de sus compañeros de mesa veían, el que un ex-auror como Moody se saludara tan cordialmente con Dumbledore le parecía más que nada el saludo entre viejos amigos, su padre le había aclarado lo que el director de Hogwarts significaba en si dentro de la sociedad mágica, no sin antes adelantarle lo equivocado que el viejo estaba, aunque Vincent no entendía el por que. Hasta donde él sabía las cosas dentro de Hogwarts se mantenían bastante bien, entendió de inmediato que tendría que estar más despierto a lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

Por lo que Malfoy le explico, el puesto que Dumbledore le señalara al recién llegado Ex Auror Alastor Moody, estaba reservado a los profesores que se dedicaran a enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras, situación que a su primo le pareció contradictoria.

-Pero… ¿Acaso él no era auror?- Malfoy asintió.

-¿Y que?- dijo secamente

-Bueno… ¿Qué puede saber alguien como él sobre Artes Oscuras? No creo que sea un experto en practicarlas… -Draco asintió entendiendo la afirmación de Kusnetov, la que no dejo de parecerle interesante desde cierto punto de vista.

-Es por ello que se llama "Defensa…- dijo - …y no Artes Oscuras" mírale la cara, eso pasa cuando te defiendes de las artes oscuras – Kusnetov asintió extendiendo una sonrisa que compartió con Malfoy, a veces entendía que el solo conocer un lado de la moneda lo hacia excesivamente prejuicioso con respecto a las habilidades de los otros, aún cuando estos tuvieran el curriculum de Moody.

Dumbledore lo presento al resto de los estudiantes y Draco río ante la definición "_profesor Moody"_ le resultaba demasiado infantil para alguien con ese rostro, experiencia y edad, como si un lobo hubiera atravesado los muros de Hogwarts para enseñarles a las ovejas a cazar. Cuando volvió a mirar a la mesa de los profesores, no pudo evitar fijar la vista en Snape, quien a su vez se mostraba no solo molesto por haber sido relegado una vez más, si no que algo parecido a un tic nervioso le pareció apreciar en él; miraba hacia la nada, mordiéndose los carrillos internos de la boca, Malfoy miró con desdén al recién llegado quién parecía beber algo aunque desde la distancia en la cual se encontraba no podía distinguir bien qué. Entendía en cierto sentido la molestia de su profesor ya que el remplazado por un viejo incompleto no le hacia un favor a nadie desde su perspectiva, ni a Moody, quién le parecía demasiado viejo y algo patético al tratar de _"formar"_ nuevas mentes auroras, así como a Dumbledore quién probablemente se habría equivocado de nuevo con la elección del _"nuevo"_ pero viejo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Nuevamente Dumbledore volvió con el discurso, fue en aquél momento cuando habló del torneo, información que él ya conocía, pero que no dejo de sacar más de una sorpresa entre algunos de los que estaban ahí, sobre todo dentro de las mesas de Huffelpuf y Griffyndor, debió golpear en las costillas a Kusnetov cuando este rió de una aburrida interpelación de una de las comadrejas traidoras a la sangre, a lo que este le miró molesto. Así como no evitó sonreír de medio lado él mismo cuando Dumbledore nuevamente mostrando sus desvaríos de la edad comenzara a contar un chiste que él ya conocía y que no tenía la más minima gracia.

* * *

_**HP/IV**_

_»EI Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amis tosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para re presentar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un cam peón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Tor neo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la cele bración del Torneo»_

* * *

-¿Muertes?- dijo Pansy, todos asintieron.

-Mi padre me comentó algo- dijo Theodore Nott en voz baja – al parecer las pruebas a realizar son sorpresa para cada uno de los participantes y en ocasiones se elegían a niños que aún no eran capaces de dominar algún tipo de magia especialmente avanzado para enfrentar las pruebas.

-¿Niños...en serio elegían niños?- preguntó Daphne, Nott asintió mirándola con calma pero fijamente.

-No creo que este sea el caso…- continuo – en la recepción de la casa de Malfoy, escuche a uno de los secretarios del ministro que hablaba con mi padre, indicarle que las reglas se habían extremado para permitir que el torneo se realizara, ya que en gran parte de las escuelas que participan, se exigió primero velar por la seguridad de los alumnos que participaran.

* * *

**_HP/IV_**

—_En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de vol ver a celebrar el Torneo —prosiguió Dumbledore—, ningu no de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de __Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal._

_»En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su cole gio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones._

_

* * *

_

-Mil Galeones…- repitió Malfoy con desdén y volteando hacia Kusnetov dijo socarronamente - ¿Cuántos pagaste a mi padre?- Vidar sacudió los hombros acompañando este gesto con una vaga sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-Doce…

-¿Doce mil Galeones?- Dijo Pansy con sorpresa, Zabini también abrió los ojos ¿Aquél bastardo era capaz de pagar Doce mil Galeones?

-Bueno ninguno tendrá interés en participar supongo….- finalizó Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Vidar asintió con calma.

* * *

_**HP/IV**_

—_Aunque me imagino que todos estaréis deseando lle varos la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos —dijo—, los di rectores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido estable cer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración._

_

* * *

_

Aquella aclaración tranquilizó a Malfoy y a Kusnetov, a diferencia de muchos que objetaban tal medida en voz alta, estos pesar de decir que no les interesaba participar imaginaron con rapidez que tal vez no era un asunto de libre elección, ¿Al fin de cuentas el padre de Nott había aclarado que se _"Elegían Niños"_

Sin embargo Malfoy se mostró algo escéptico con respecto a la sinceridad de Kusnetov, ¿No le había visto acaso partirle el culo a un ex mortifago? Miró a este de reojo y noto como alzaba la cabeza para ver a los gemelos comadreja que exclamaban en contra de las palabras del director. Nuevamente debió golpearle en las costillas para sacarle la estúpida sonrisa que se le venía al rostro cuando se trataba de esos _"traidores a la sangre"_. Vidar pareció no prestarle atención, él por su parte no quería hacerlo pero de todas maneras los miró, y de estos paso a la más desagradable de todas las comadrejas, luego a Potty quién miraba fascinado a Dumbledore, Draco imaginaba que era lo que este pensaba y después de este la sangre sucia.

_Interesante ¡Ja!,_ se dijo volviendo la vista harto hacia su mesa.

* * *

_**HP/IV**_

_Ésta es una medida que estima mos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y re sulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts Así pues, os ruego que no perdáis el tiempo presentándoos si no habéis cumplido los diecisiete años._

_»Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llega rán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataréis a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con noso tros, y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos vosotros estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la maña na. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!_

_

* * *

_

Malfoy conjuntamente con Vidar y parte de sus compañeros decidieron esperar hasta que el comedor se descongestionara un poco, para así salir con calma de este, sin embargo cuando estos se colocaron de pie, Snape apareció a las espaldas de ellos.

-Señor Malfoy- Si bien las palabras estaban dirigidas a este, ambos voltearon, Snape miró a Vidar de pies a cabeza, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el muchacho se sintió algo incomodo debido a la penetrante mirada que este le dirigía.

-¿Señor Kusnetov cierto?- Vidar asintió en silencio Ud. estudió en Durmstrang…- afirmo, Vidar nuevamente asintió, Snape alzó el rostro y con frialdad le dijo – el hablar no le hará mal señor Kusnetov, de hecho creo que es el sistema más simple de comunicación- Kusnetov carraspeo nervioso y rápidamente contesto.

-Si señor- Snape asintió complacido y rápidamente agrego – El director le solicita en su puesto valla de inmediato- Malfoy y el resto voltearon hacia la mesa de los profesores; Dumbledore hablaba con _"El Profesor Moody"_, Snape miró a todos sus alumnos y agrego -…a solas, Uds.- dijo llamando la atención del resto – a las mazmorras, incluido Ud. Señor Malfoy- Draco sentía gran curiosidad por lo que Dumbledore quería decir a Vidar, quizás solo era la bienvenida, pero su instinto le decía que cosas tan ordinarias no le ocurrían a alguien como Kusnetov.

-Señor el no sabe como llegar a las mazmorras…- dijo en un intento de que Snape se la dejara pasar como hacia en otras ocasiones.

-No se preocupe señor Malfoy, yo lo llevare- Vidar miró a Malfoy y luego a las chicas a quienes les hizo un gesto de vaga resignación, estos finalmente obedecieron y Snape cogió a Kusnetov del hombro empujándole con suavidad hacia el puesto de _Gandalf_.

Malfoy giró antes de desaparecer del comedor y noto que a su vez Vidar también miraba al grupo que se alejaba.

Solo cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, el grupo se permitió hablar de sus impresiones con respecto a lo del torneo.

-¿Crees que a alguien le interesara participar?

-A algún muerto de hambre tal vez…

-Quizás las comadrejas se enlisten una a una para tener algo de "_suerte_"- finalizo Malfoy con desprecio.

-Pero… tal vez alguien simplemente quiera la gloria que da el haber ganado semejante torneo…- Nott carraspeo.

-No creo que sea algo tan _"complicado_" siquiera el mejor de nosotros es capaz de ganar a ese Auror, y como se dice que se han extremado las medidas de seguridad el riesgo que ha de correrse debe ser mínimo, por otro lado, si aquél juez nos califica por nuestras aptitudes, puedo asegurarles que ningún Slytherin será elegido…- Pansy le miró con extrañeza, pero fue finalmente Draco quién preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno ninguno de nosotros necesita los mil galeones, así como la idea de ese tipo gloria va más de la mano con las ideologías que se comparten en Griffyndor y Huffelpuf, no me extrañaría que el "_campeón"_ de nuestra escuela saliera de alguna de aquellas casas- todos asintieron ante la lógica de Nott.

Una vez que se vieron en la sala común, Malfoy no pudo evitar acercarse a Theodore y al sujetarle del brazo deteniéndole le preguntó.

-¿A que te referías con ese "_tipo de gloria_"?- Nott extendió tal gesto de comprensión que por unos segundos Malfoy se vio inferiorizado ante los ademanes de este.

-Tú sabes, de la clase que Gryffindor le gusta, con fuerza y honestidad… - Malfoy asintió, era un subterfugio bastante claro, ese no era el tipo de gloria que buscaban los Slytherins.

* * *

Estella Lux se sentí tan cansada que cada vez que trataba de concentrarse para leer el informe recién llegado a su mesa, inevitablemente caía en un sopor digno de cualquier bebé que bebía su biberón. Desde el fracaso que significara su investigación en Nenetsia, la cual finalmente no había dado ningún fruto. Se había dedicado a buscar información desde el otro lado de la cortina, ofreciendose de voluntaria en cada uno de los interrogatorios que Scrimegour había oficiado sobre el ex - mortifago Avery, los cuales también habían resultado infructuosos, sobre todo por el gusto que este había tomado a repetir una y otra vez las preguntas que ella o cualquiera de los otros aurores le dirigieran.

Era desesperante.

Sobre su escritorio, estaba el último informe que se le enviara desde una oficina en Italia sobre el paradero del hermano de este; George Avery, un sujeto con todas las características de ser un vividor mujeriego. Era de un carácter demasiado rebelde y sus padres lo habían internado, casi a la fuerza en Durmstrang, de la cual se había escapado un par de veces, solo la llegada de Karkarov como director había mantenido al chico en su lugar, no sin ser un verdadero escollo para este, cuando terminara sus estudios en Durmstrang siquiera se había presentado de regreso en su hogar, si no que se había dedicado a recorrer el mundo sin avisar nada a nadie, por lo mismo había sido tan complicado el dar con él.

Al mismo tiempo se felicitaba por haber encontrado la información de su paradero; Mongibello; un diminuto pueblo italiano con fuertes raíces cristianas ¿Por qué se habría ido a instalar allá? Realmente no lo sabía, así como George Avery tampoco tenía idea de la prisión de su hermano.

Cuando se desatara la guerra este era solo un niño, así que no había podido participar en esta, supuso entonces que no tendría relación alguna con las andanzas de su hermano, ni de nada parecido a una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. Sin embargo nada perdía con seguir su instinto… el cual, según ella recordaba, ya le había fallado una vez.

Miró el reloj de la oficina once con cuarenta y tres, ya era hora de retirarse, tal vez en su hogar podría encontrar la tranquilidad necesaria para continuar con su lectura y en si descubrir algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado. Salió con tranquilidad hacia el vestíbulo del ministerio.

-¡Srta. Lux!- escucho tras de si y vio a dos chicas llamándole, claro que las conocía una era su encargada Bárbara Von Hausen y la otra chica… ¿Cómo era su nombre? Le fastidiaba no recordarlo, era quién le había ayudado sobre la investigación del chico Kusnetov en Londres…

-¡Bárbara… Tonks!- exclamó cuando tras dudar unos segundos fue capaz de recordar su nombre, ambas chicas parecían cansadas, pero felices -¿Qué hacen a estás horas acá?-

-Estábamos esperando al ministro para que firmara nuestras documentaciones de práctica…- contesto la chica del cabello rosa.

-Oh…- dijo Estella recordando el proceso parecido al suyo – es cierto, ya han terminado…- Bárbara asintió sonriente -¿Y como les ha ido?

-Kingsley me ha puesto sobresaliente…- dijo Tonks sonriente, Estella miró a su practicante Bárbara

-Bueno no me ha ido tan bien…- Estella asintió, ella solo le había calificado con un_ "Supera las expectativas"_ ya que en ciertas acciones relativas al caso de Avery había actuado con cierta imprudencia, por otro lado aquella situación le hizo preguntarse si no habría actuado muy Slytherin, sin embargo se alegraba de que desde el próximo año ambas chicas estuvieran con ella en el departamento.

Las tres salieron caminando del ministerio y Tonks aprovecho la oportunidad para cogerse del brazo de su compañera, ambas habían cursado en la misma casa y hasta su selección para el departamento de aurores habían sido las ultimas, era una especia de honor el que hubiera resultado así, aunque era sabido que a esa chica Tonks el mismo Alastor Moody le había recomendado y entrenado.

-¿Va a su casa ahora?- preguntó, Estella asintió con calma.

-¿Y Uds.?- ambas chicas rieron

-A celebrar…- Estella frunció el ceño levemente molesta y de este gesto paso rápidamente a alzar el mentón con orgullo.

-Tengan cuidado…- les dijo seria, a lo que ambas chicas asintieron sonriendo, sin decir nada más y a pasos de ellas, Estella desapareció.

Tonks miró a Bárbara y se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre creí que sería más severa…

-Lo es… creo que esta cansada.

-¿De que?

-Lo del caso de Avery y Malfoy- Tonks asintió comprendiendo -Todos dicen que es muy extraño que la dejaran a ella participar en la investigación.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que bueno ella es… Slytherin- Tonks río con fuerza.

-No siempre sale gente desagradable de esa casa…- Bárbara miró a Tonks extrañada y rápidamente comprendió, la madre de esta había estado en aquella casa. Bárbara la conocía, de hecho Andrómeda y Estella, eran las únicas alumnas de Slytherin con las cuales ella había tratado y realmente había una gran diferencia entre ambas, le costo hacer un paralelo entre ellas, sobre todo si se consideraba que la madre de Tonks era o había sido una Black.

* * *

Estella llegó precisamente al umbral de un pequeño departamento que alquilaba en Londres cerca de la avenida Essex, solo tenía una vecina en el piso superior a la cual no veía prácticamente nunca, aunque lo sabía debido al ruido que los gatos de esta hacían al perseguir bolitas de cristal, así como las pisadas de esta que generalmente variaban de rápidas a molestas, diferenciándose exclusivamente por la intensidad con las cuales se escuchaban a través del techo.

Fuera de ello, no había mucho de lo que Lux pudiera quejarse, su familia era de Liverpool y como ya se había adelantado todos eran sangre pura. Situación que por su realidad actual a Estella le parecía poco práctica, sus tatarabuelos habían trabajado como videntes de reyes Muggles, lo que les había acarreado la vergüenza de la sociedad mágica, al poner a disposición de estos su naturaleza y fuerza mágica, solo con la intervención del hermano mayor de su abuelo la imagen de estos se vio limpiada aunque aún esta sociedad era reacios a aceptarlos, de hecho ella y su primo Stephan eran los primeros en ser aceptados íntegramente; Cursando Hogwarts u obteniendo puestos de relativa importancia dentro del ministerio británico, era por lo mismo que Estella no creía firmemente en los _"valores"_ que la casa de Slytherin le había entregado, aunque admitía que ciertos gestos y forma de pensar habían sido "_adaptados"_ a la realidad que en Hogwarts y en el ministerio se vivía, aquella que decía que al ser de la casa de la serpiente se era mejor y bajo los cuales siempre, aun de manera incosiente terminaba mirando al resto de las casas con cierta inferioridad, la idea era no dejarse enceguecer por ello, si Shackelbolt había dado _"Sobresaliente"_ a esa muchacha era por que se lo merecía, así mismo como Von Housen se merecía su _"supera las expectativas_" ahí, en aquél mundo adulto y caprichoso no había – o al menos así le gustaba verlo a ella- favores por simpatía o de casa.

Sin embargo debía de admitir que también aquello tenía sus limites, el que Scrimegour o Kingsley fueran objetivos, serios y comprometidos no significaba que todos lo fueran, bien lo sabía ella.

Un molesto ruido vino a sacarla de sus pensamientos, provenía desde las escaleras, se acercó a la puerta de su departamento y observo por el monóculo de la puerta, vio a un muchacho bastante alto, empujando con dificultad algo parecido a un baúl al departamento de enfrente.

-Vecino nuevo…- susurro para si, dejando de interesarse de inmediato en el ruido que hacia fuera, este desapareció al cabo de unos pocos segundos, a esas alturas Estella ya se adentraba en la ducha de su baño para dar paso al agua caliente y que esta cayera con especial énfasis sobre sus hombros.

Cuando por fin pudo acostarse ya eran cerca de la una de la madrugada, solo disponía de seis horas de sueño, siempre y cuando lograra quedarse dormida de inmediato.

Imposible, se dijo cuando saco el informe de George Avery de su maleta.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Nueva aclaración, el discurso de Dumbledore, como se entiende esta integramente sacado del libro, por lo mismo las divisiones, sé que pude llegar a marear, pero me limito a respetar los dialogos que no son de mi creación, prácticamente discriminandolos del resto de la narración, estos a su vez perteneces a J.K. Rowling. _

_Sin más que agregar. Me despido esperando que hallan disfrutado la lectura._

_Atte._

_Brujhah.-_


	13. Clase y Repercusión

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Clase y repercusión.-**_

En cuanto se generara aquél cambio en el ambiente que indicaba el final de la noche y la llegada del día, Draco solía despertarse, aún cuando la noche anterior hubiera caído dormido pasada las dos de la madrugada, mientras esperaba la llegada de su primo a la habitación. Aquél mismo pensamiento le había acompañado durante el sueño y fue lo primero que recordó en cuanto pestañeo un par de veces para notar que si bien aún no amanecía pronto el sol iluminaría los campos y que ya sería hora de levantarse, sabía que era una característica que compartía con su padre y en cierto sentido le alegraba saber que habían detalles que para ambos significaba ser inexcusablemente Malfoy, se dijo a si mismo que en cuanto volviera a ver a su padre le preguntaría si con el abuelo Abraxas ocurría lo mismo.

Los ronquidos provenientes de las camas aledañas le hicieron recordar que se encontraba de regreso en Hogwarts para dar inicio a su cuarto año. Con desgano descorrió las cortinas de su cama adoselada para ver al chico precisamente en la cama que se encontraba a su derecha, Vidar aún estaba vestido y parecía haberse dejado caer sobre esta sin preocuparse de nada más que dormir, se cubría los ojos con el brazo y siquiera había corrido las cortinas para darse algo de privacidad, aquella postura y los indicios que el chico entregaba le dijeron a Malfoy que al momento de acostarse este se encontraba terriblemente cansado.

Como Draco no era un chico paciente o especialmente indulgente, salió sin muchos preámbulos de su cama y con poca o nada de consideración, movió con fuerza a Vidar de los hombros, pero el muchacho no reacciono, solo lanzo un gruñido y le dio la espalda, cubriéndose esta vez la cabeza con la almohada.

-Vamos despierta Vidar…- insistió Malfoy con más fuerza, aunque fue monumentalmente ignorado por este, molesto alzo el mentón y se alejó en dirección a su baúl -… como quieras…- dijo despectivo cuando se dispuso a alistarse para dar inicio a su primer día.

* * *

El comedor aún se encontraba a medias de alumnos cuando Draco Malfoy tomo su puesto regular en este, antes de que sirvieran el desayuno, se dedico a revisar su horario; a la primera hora les tocaba Transformaciones con los de Ravenclaw, no estaba mal, aunque bufó con desagrado al ver que nuevamente tendrían Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas con los de Griffyndor, además de ese semi gigante… Cuando guardaba este, ya menos molesto, noto como el resto de sus compañeros tomaban sus usuales lugares en la mesa de Slytherin, el primero en llegar fue Nott, quién al igual que él revisaba el horario de aquél día, se sentó sin dirigirle la palabra, aunque hizo algo parecido a un saludo cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Luego llegó Pansy quién le sonrió coquetamente antes de sentarse a su lado y frente al de Theodore.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto, Malfoy solo asintió a modo de respuesta, sin preocuparse de preguntar por el descanso de la muchacha. Esta miró a Nott y habló.

-No he visto el horario de hoy ¿Qué tenemos?

-A primera hora Trasformaciones con los de Ravenclaw- contesto este con calma, Pansy hizo un mohín de disgusto, habían muchas chicas en esa casa que dirigían lánguidas miradas hacia Malfoy, las cuales a este le agradaba contestar, se preocuparía de sentarse a su lado para en cierta manera atenuar el resultado de estas.

Luego llegó Zabini, quién en silencio se sentó al lado de Theodore, sin emitir saludo o palabra alguna e inmediatamente al lado de este se dejó caer Montague.

Draco había estado atento si es que Vidar aparecía en el comedor, así que cada vez que una silueta se vislumbraba en la entrada de este, giraba la cabeza con violencia. Aunque al mismo tiempo se censuraba por parecer tan preocupado, al final de cuentas si Kusnetov llegaba tarde a su primera clase, el primer día no sería su culpa, sin embargo nuevamente giró la cabeza con fuerza para ver llegar a Daphne y a su hermana Astoria al comedor, la menor de ellas paso de largo al grupo para ir con los chicos de su curso, mientras que Daphne se sentaba al lado de Pansy.

-¿Y Vidar…?- preguntó a penas se sentó, Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-No quiso levantarse…- contesto sin darle importancia, a lo que Nott rápidamente agregó.

-Ahora que lo dices ¿Para que le quería Dumbledore anoche?- Malfoy negó como no dándole importancia, aunque bien sabía que se moría de curiosidad

-No lo sé…

-¿No le preguntaste?- dijo Daphne

-Me quedé dormido antes de que llegara, no sé a que hora Dumbledore lo dejo…- todos le miraron sin decir nada, nuevamente por el rabillo del ojo vio un grupo de figuras acercarse, giro la cabeza bruscamente y se topo con el trío dorado; La comadreja y Potty no le prestaron atención, pero nuevamente para su desgracia y nuevamente gracias a Vidar, se quedó mirando a la sangre sucia, quién a su vez le noto de inmediato y mantuvo la mirada con obstinación.

Si bien a Draco no le gustaba ceder en ese tipo de juegos, la sola idea de verse como centro de atención de _ella_ le obligo a dejar todo eso de lado; ciertamente que le gustaba ser admirado por las chicas, pero no por esta en particular, sobre todo considerando que _"su atención",_ la que él prestaba, era demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla en un ser de rango tan inferior. Y la idea fija de que esta podría siquiera sentirse aceptada por él, al imaginar que buscaba mirarla, podía directamente a contribuir que _"…esa estúpida creyera que algo más existía"_ le dijo que bajara la vista no sin hacer antes una mueca aburrida de asco.

Tendría que se más sutil cuando la observara...

_¡Momento! ¡El no tenía por que perder el tiempo así! ¡Observando a una santurrona sangre sucia! ¡Solo a la vocalista de The Gathering!__..._

Lanzó un bufido de frustración cuando noto que se estaba confundiendo solo. Había que ordenar las ideas.

Uno: la sangre sucia no era interesante.

Dos: No perder el tiempo observándola, aún cuando esta se cruzara en su campo visual, ella simplemente no existía.

Tres: La vocalista de The Gathering, por fuerza tenía que ser una bruja.

Cuatro: Ser más sutil cuando espiara a _"cualquiera"._

Cinco: Culpar de todo esto a Kusnetov.

Entonces aparecieron Vincent y Gregory… solos, a penas se sentaron al lado del espacio dejado por Nott, casi al mismo tiempo Draco y Daphne hablaron.

-¿Y Vidar?

-No quiso levantarse…- contesto Vincent, Draco hizo un gesto de cansancio, realmente ya estaba bueno, tendría que ir a sacarlo de la cama o de otra manera tendría problemas… en su primer día.

-Tal vez tenga algún permiso especial de Dumbledore- dijo Theodore – después de todo si llego cuando ya estabas dormido, debió haber sido muy tarde y bueno todos sabemos que aquello fue gracias a él…- Nott hizo un gesto apuntando a la mesa de los profesores.

-Eso es posible…- dijo Daphne dándose esperanzas, Pansy le sonrió y dijo

-Tranquilízate si no le vez hoy, lo harás mañana, están en la misma casa- entonces como recordando algo la chica ahogo un gemido y asomo su cabeza por delante de la de Pansy, mirando directamente a Draco.

-Malfoy… disculpa…- este giró hacia ella y le miró

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes si Vidar tiene novia?- Draco miró a la chica con fijeza, sopesando aquella información, ciertamente nunca habían hablado con Vidar sobre el tema, además como este siempre se había mostrado como un férreo admirador de su madre, supuso que solo era un chico que no se preocupaba de esas cosas, inmediatamente miró a Pansy… ¿Seria ella su novia?. Recordó que a primera hora tenían clase con los de Ravenclaw y ciertos nombres de chicas que solían saludarle coquetamente le rondaron la cabeza. Además de la imagen de la chica sobre el escenario.

- No, no lo sé, jamás le he preguntado…

-¿Podrías hacerlo…? ¿Por favor?- Draco río de medio lado ante aquél gesto de suplica, Daphne era una chica muy linda, aunque no la conocía como a Pansy, sin embargo también eran asiduos de niños debido a las tantas reuniones que su familia hiciera a las cuales la familia de esta asistiera.

Dejo de lado aquellas ideas al recordar que aún eras muy _"niño"_ para pensar en algo parecido a su responsabilidad para con la _"familia",_ así mismo como la idea de que todos ellos (Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle y el mismo Zabini) habían cruzado sus vidas desde niños para si o si pertenecer a lo que sería su futuro. O al menos ese era el plan ya casi impuesto por Lucius y su madre, tener aquél mismo circulo cerrado de amigos a los cuales hacer ceder y ante los cuales ceder.

Si así era, podría contar con estos pero de todas maneras prefería la idea de impulsarse por encima de ellos, tal cual su padre le explicara. ¿Habría sido él amigo de sus camaradas cuando coincidieran en Hogwarts?

El batir de cientos de alas le saco de sus ideas y con rapidez busco el búho que provenía de su hogar con la dosis diaria de pasteles que le enviara su madre. Este descendió sobre su hombro, entregándole una carta, también de su madre en la cual le preguntaba sobre el viaje en el expreso, así como había resultado la selección y como estaba el muchacho ante la idea de que los elfos manejaran su comida. Por unos segundos le pareció que Narcissa se estaba preocupando demasiado del chico, hasta que una pregunta lo sacó de su misiva.

-Nott, ¿Ocurre algo?- Malfoy levantó el rostro para toparse con el rostro pálido y preocupado de su compañero, Theodore se coloco de pie y con calma dijo.

-Discúlpenme…- fue entonces Pansy la que preguntó.

-¿Qué paso?

-Deben ser malas noticias…- contesto Daphne, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el chico quién se acercó al profesor Snape, al momento en que este tomaba la carta del chico y la leía, seguidamente otra lechuza se poso sobre su hombro, entregándole lo que les pareció un pergamino.

Todo aquello le dio mala espina a Malfoy, sin embargo el que su madre no le comunicara nada nuevo le pareció más que suficiente para preocuparse sobre los asuntos que a él le correspondían, Nott le caía bien, por que era listo pero de momento ya le bastaba con tener un solo _"amigo"._

* * *

Había escuchado a Malfoy hablarle, así como a Vincent a Gregory hacer lo mismo, sin embargo había preferido seguir de largo, pues se sentía muy cansado, no recordaba a que hora había llegado la noche anterior, pero sin duda había valido la pena… Finalmente había visto el dichoso libro y todas las dudas sobre lo que fuera la vida de su padres o al menos muchas de ellas se le habían revelado, lo que no entendía era el por que Dumbledore lo mantenía oculto en su despacho.

Con rapidez se dirigió a los baños, vacíos ya a esa hora, era muy tarde para bañarse, se olió a si mismo y notó que no apestaba o al menos era tolerable; llenó un lavamanos con agua y ahí hundió la cabeza, así mismo se remojo bajo las axilas, las manos, los dientes y dio un especial énfasis a sus uñas, aunque como no le sobraba el tiempo, se hizo un encantamiento para limpiarlas; su madre lo usaba. Por un momento dejo de pensar en lo atrasado que se encontraba y se imagino lo mucho que le hubiera regañado si le viera _"limpiarse"_ así.

Cuando salió de las mazmorras, su principal problema fue… saco su horario.

-Sala de Trasformaciones…- perfecto, miró a su alrededor y se vio completamente solo. Supuso que la mejor idea sería ir hasta el comedor y ahí preguntar a alguien como llegar.

A pesar de ir rápido, la vista de Hogwarts durante el día era mucho más espectacular que durante la noche, ver como los cuadros se movían de una forma tan natural y relajada no pudo menos en cierto sentido _"alegrarle"_ de encontrarse ahí, su padre se lo había descrito con una fascinación que debido a un escepticismo natural en Vidar no había creído, a pesar de que se madre se lo confirmara.

Cuando llegó finalmente al comedor solo vio a algunos chicos algo mayores para ser de cuarto año y obviamente no se encontró con Draco, quién ya debería de estar en el salón de clases, bufó por lo bajo, regañándose más a si mismo que al chico platinado, ya que directamente el haberse quedado dormido había sido culpa de él.

Reconoció en medio de todos los que aún se encontraban ahí a los gemelos con los cuales había interactuado en el expreso en la mesa que ocupaba Griffyndor y a pesar de que todo el sentido común le decía que se alejara de ellos, fue su intuición la que le dijo que ellos le ayudarían.

Como Vidar no estaba acostumbrado a las divisiones por casa de las cuales hacia gala Hogwarts, jamás imagino que el desagrado de una por otras fuera tan evidente u hostil, una cosa era que a muchos le desagradara su primo y otra diferente era que existiera un muro invisible que separaba, sobre todo la mesa de Slytherin de las del resto.

Así que más de una mirada de desagrado y otras abiertamente de odio, aparecieron desde _"su mesa"_ cuando le vieron dirigirse muy tranquilamente a la mesa de los Leones, estos también actuaron con hostilidad al ver que una serpiente se adentraba entre ellos.

George no pudo evitar notarlo desde que este se asomara en el comedor, los de cuarto ya habían partido a su clase de Herbología y realmente no tenía idea de que curso le tocaba a los Slytherins, sin embargo el ver a Vidar ahí, no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que este o se había perdido o se había quedado dormido, o en el peor de los casos ambas cosas, la risa provenía por lo perjudicial de la situación, sobre todo considerando que era su primer día.

Fred, solo notó a Vidar cuando su hermano le golpeó el hombro, lo vio acercarse a ellos con seguridad, así como rápidamente noto que la mesa de Slytherin ya se llenaba de murmullos provocados por la actuación del chico. El día anterior y por razones que no fue capaz de entender, realmente lamentó el ver que Vidar había sido seleccionado para Slytherin, desde su punto de vista el muchacho tenía demasiado potencial y el hecho de que en ese momento se dirigiera hacia ellos, aún cuando habían chicos de Slytherin observándole, con total indolencia hizo que el muchacho le agradara aún más, aunque en su gesto noto que lo hacía con aquella calma por que sencillamente aún no entendía las reglas del colegio.

-Hola…- dijo Vidar llamando la atención de todos quienes estaban ahí, así como de todos los Huffelpuf y Ravenclaws presentes. George no contesto pero río con calma mientras fijaba la vista en la mesa de las serpientes, Fred se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca y con esta llena contesto.

-O…a- se atragantó y se golpeo el pecho.

-Tú mesa esta enfrente…- dijo con rapidez George, Vidar no pudo evitarlo y miró hacia esta.

-Lo sé…- contesto con indolencia.

-¿Y bien…?- Vidar se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y bien que…?

-¿Por qué no estás allá… con tu gente?- Vidar frunció el ceño molesto al mismo tiempo en que algo parecido a la impaciencia se apoderaba de él.

-Ellos no son mi gente…

-¿Estás seguro…?- preguntó Lee Jordan con un tono extraño, el cual le pareció al muchacho hostil, iba a replicar a esto cuando Fred le interrumpió.

-En fin… ¿A que te ha enviado Malfoy ahora?- Vidar no estaba entendiendo mucho, aunque se le resultaba comprensible que en algún momento dado ellos creían que él era algo parecido a… un recadero de Draco. Seguramente por aquello era esa hostilidad.

-Nadie me ha enviado para nada- dijo finalmente con gesto altivo – solo venía a pedirles ayuda… pero supongo que me equivoque…

-Pídesela a tu gente- dijo Fred cuando vio que este les daba la espalda. Vidar no se molestó en contestar.

-¡Señor Kusnetov!- escucho de pronto en la voz de Albus Dumbledore, quién le había visto entrar al comedor y dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor, Vidar giró y se topo con el anciano gemelo de Gandalf el… azul.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo este inclinándose levemente.

-Pero si ya esta retrasado para su clase de Trasformaciones…

-_Ya znayu*_ (Lo sé)… pero me quede dormido y no sé donde esta el salón – Dumbledore miró a los Weasley quienes junto a él reían.

-No sabía que uds. Eran amigos…- dijo señalando a ambos.

-No lo somos- contestaron los tres al unísono. Dumbledore se mostró realmente sorprendido.

-Y… eso ¿Por qué?- Fred y George no se atrevieron a decir que era por que Vidar era pariente de Malfoy y por que se encontraba en Slytherin, aunque jamás habían conocido a uno que les agradara. Sin embargo el chico no tuvo problemas en aclarárselo a Dumbledore.

-_Eto potomu chto ya_ Slytherin* (por que quede en Slytherin)- los chicos ciertamente no entendieron lo que el muchacho dijo, aunque asumieron que se trataba por lo de la elección de la casa. Dumbledore sonrió condescendiente mirando a los gemelos y luego cogió a Kusnetov del hombro.

-A veces los ideales de la juventud son más fuertes que la lógica… - los hermanos Weasley vieron como le sonreía al chico -…I, nesmotrya na ya chuvstvuyu, chto gordyï iz moï dom*…( Me siento orgulloso de mi casa, sin embargo…)- volteó y les sonrió a ellos – los errores caen y recaen en cada uno de nosotros...

Los chicos se quedaron mirando unos a otros con un vago deje de culpabilidad, que ninguno de ellos quiso evidenciar.

-No sabía que Dumbledore hablara ruso- dijo Lee Jordan una vez que vio al anciano desaparecer junto al chico.

-Ese muchacho esta en problemas…- agregó Fred, Lee se extraño y rápidamente dijo.

-A Dumbledore no pareció molestarle verlo fuera del salón.

-Fred lo dice por los Slytherins- aclaró George, Lee giró la cabeza y vio como algunos de estos seguían fijamente con la vista en la entrada del comedor y como de esta variaron hacia ellos.

* * *

McGonagall aún no se hacia presente en el aula de trasformaciones, por lo que, aquellos alumnos que habían llegado temprano se dieron a comentar los temas que habían quedado pendiente el día anterior. Lentamente fueron tomando posición cada uno de ellos, lo hizo Zabini, mientras que por petición de Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle se sentaron tras Malfoy o tras el puesto que este había elegido.

En un determinado momento Pansy se vio retrasada de tomar el puesto que ambicionaba, ya que Daphne y Millicent Bulstrode, le habían detenido con su conversación. Cuando la chica guío nuevamente la vista a sus compañeros, con desagrado notó que Malfoy estaba hablando una alumna de Ravenclaw; Jesse Stuart, sin embargo no hizo nada, siquiera reacciono, Pansy se limito a continuar hablando con sus amigas, con la mirada fija en Draco y la muchacha.

Dejando esos detalles, que a pesar de ser insignificantes solían fastidiarla, de lado a Pansy le agradaba encontrarse de vuelta en Hogwarts, si bien el hecho de encontrarse entre su familia y descansar se le hacia grato, en Hogwarts o al menos dentro de su casa siempre era objeto de aceptación y admiración, principalmente por ser la principal _"acompañante"_ de Draco Malfoy. Situación que obviamente no ocurría en su casa en donde solo era la niña de aquél hogar. Por otro lado solía ufanarse de su posición en el circulo de _"amigos"_ de Draco, hasta el momento era _"la chica mas cercana a él"_ y sabía aprovechar aquel estatus. Sobre todo si consideraba que los últimos días este se había mostrado especialmente cercano a ella, supuso que era debido a que Vidar había tenido de salir de la mansión Malfoy a arreglar su situación sobre la estadía en Inglaterra.

Ahora que el chico había vuelto, todo había pasado a ser más como _"antes"_ pero aquello no le preocupaba, los chicos siempre tenían sus infidencias y si bien Pansy hubiera preferido tener cerca a Draco todo el tiempo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que este se relacionara con Vidar, Theodore, Vincent, Gregory aún Zabini, quién siempre buscaba quitarle protagonismo. Pero lo que veía en aquellos momentos no era algo que le agradara, Malfoy conversando distendidamente y también coqueteándole abiertamente a Jesse Stuart, una de las tantas busconas de Ravenclaw que solían sonreírle cada vez que le veían pasar; noto como esta se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante variando el peso de su cuerpo entre los talones y las puntas de sus pies sucesivamente, también notó como se presionaba los libros contra su recientemente crecido busto para hacerlo más notorio, la vio reír de una manera encantadora y bajar el rostro dejando que casi al azar, un mechón de su cabello cayera hacia adelante, el cual Draco, sin presión y con los gestos galantes de siempre cogió y devolvió a su lugar tras la oreja de la chica.

-¿Stuart nuevamente se esta haciendo la fácil con Malfoy?- dijo secamente Millicent, obligando a que Daphne, que no había prestado atención, alzara la vista.

-Puede intentarlo las veces que quiera…- contesto con frialdad Pansy y dejando a ambas chicas se encaminó hacia la pareja.

-¡Draco…!- dijo con gesto casual, llamando la atención de ambos chicos y a la vez interrumpiéndolos, Malfoy le miró aún sonriendo gracias a las últimas palabras de Jesse, Pansy le cogió del brazo y le sonrió con una dulzura que nada tuvo que envidiar a la chica.

Malfoy solo la observo y no fue difícil para él, entender el por que de semejante gesto, de hecho la situación le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado llena de satisfacción.

-¿Dime?- dijo indolente.

-Millicent me preguntaba si es que…- fue entonces cuando Pansy miró a Jesse, quién seguía ahí. Lo hizo observándola fijamente de pies a cabeza, para rápidamente cambiar el gesto a una mueca de fría lástima -… es algo privado- dijo mirándole tanto a él como ella. Jesse enrojeció aunque para no demostrarse celosa, sonrió cínicamente. Malfoy identifico el gesto de inmediato. La chica estaba controlándose.

-Me retiro en ese caso…- dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Harías bien- dijo Pansy con descortesía, Malfoy le apretó la mano reprobatoriamente y la chica volvió a sonreírle con ternura. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, ella había conseguido lo que quería y se había valido de sus recursos para ello, era exactamente igual a él.

Cuando McGonagall cerró las puertas tras de si, Draco sujeto a la chica del brazo y le habló.

-¿Qué era lo que Millicent quería?- Pansy se encogió de hombros como si jamás hubiera escuchado semejante nombre.

-No sé de que hablas Draco…- dijo sentándose al lado de él. Malfoy volvió la vista hacia Jesse y la vio sacar solicita algunos pergaminos y el libro que supuso correspondería a la clase.

Alzó el mentón con elegancia; si, la chica era guapa y se estaba notando como su cuerpo crecía, tenía elegancia y era inteligente. Pero no la imagino en una jugarreta como laque Pansy había hecho en aquél momento, obviamente eso la hacia una _"presa"_ más fácil, pero Pansy tenía lo necesario para _"estar"_ con él; la astucia por sobre todo, también era una chica inteligente, junto a él compartían similares calificaciones y en cuanto la habilidad mágica, Pansy no tenía por que envidiarle a nadie.

Por alguna razón que no entendió, pensó en Granger, la sangre sucia que les había robado los primeros lugares durante aquellos últimos tres años, todo los contrario a las chicas que se _"peleaban"_ por él. Y de Granger pasó a la chica del escenario.

Sacudió la cabeza; no podía perder el tiempo pensando en sangres sucias, aunque ya era de su cabal conocimiento que la vocalista de The Gathering, _ERA_ una bruja.

* * *

-¡Señorita Louge!-dijo Dumbledore cuando vio a una chica de Ravenclaw, aparecer corriendo por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la cual, él junto a Vidar se dirigía obviamente para llegar al aula de trasformaciones, la chica paró en seco, así como palideció cuando vio al director de la escuela parado frente a ella, caminando tranquilamente junto a otro chico.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo esta tímidamente, casi apagando la energía con la cual había hecho su interrupción en el pasillo. Dumbledore solo sonrió.

-¿Se ha quedado dormida?- preguntó con tranquilidad Gandalf, la chica asintió sin ser capaz de contestar, el director de Hogwarts miró a Vidar y este no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Le presento a un nuevo alumno…- dijo Dumbledore, solo entonces la muchacha reparo en Kusnetov, así como este pudo fijar con atención la mirada en ella, Vidar con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba extendió su mano.

-Vidar Kusnetov- dijo, la chica miró a Dumbledore como si quisiera pedirle permiso y este rió nuevamente, al tiempo en que asintió.

-Megan Louge…- dijo esta contestando el saludo con debilidad.

-Bueno… ya que todos estamos atrasados- dijo Dumbledore – lo mejor será entrar de una vez.

Draco hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando las puertas del aula de trasformaciones se abrieron para dar paso a los tres personajes. A Daphne de inmediato le brillo la mirada; Vidar había llegado… pero ¿Quién era la chica que le acompañaba? Su túnica la delataba como Ravenclaw ¿Qué hacia Dumbledore con ambos?

-Me querida Minerva…- dijo Albus con gracia, mientras se acercaba a la profesora, quién con cierto deje de molestia había detenido su explicación sobre los cambios fisiológicos que se daban al trasformar seres vivos en objetos inanimados.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, mirando más que nada a los chicos que se escudaban tras Dumbledore.

-El señor Kusnetov y la señorita Louge, han llegado tarde debido a que se encontraban acompañándome… bueno es algo sin importancia ¿Podrías por favor recibirlos sin quitar puntos a sus casas?- McGonagall se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a Dumbledore, era obvio para ella que él decía menos de lo que en verdad correspondía, pero sinceramente ya estaba acostumbrada, además ciertamente que había algo extraño con el chico nuevo, en lo cual Dumbledore parecía ayudarle, ya que no se le había pasado por alto que la noche anterior ambos se habían quedado conversando en el gran comedor y que después habían ido al despacho del director.

Mirándolo por encima de sus gafas, con gesto aburrido y condescendiente al mismo tiempo agrego.

-Aunque lo hiciera tú se los descontarías- Dumbledore río con calma y llevándose ambas manos a la espalda se retiro. Una vez que se encontró fuera. McGonagall debió interrumpir la cuasi charla que Malfoy y Kusnetov mantenían al hacerse señas y gestos.

-¡Señor Kusnetov!- dijo, Vidar giró de inmediato la cabeza – tome asiento…- el chico miró a su alrededor y ubico a Daphne, pero esta ya estaba sentada con Millicent, solo la chica Louge estaba sola, volteó nuevamente hacia McGonagall.

-¡Valla!- dijo esta -¡Siéntese con la señorita Louge!- sin decir más Vidar obedeció.

* * *

La noticia de que el viejo Nott había desaparecido llegó con rapidez al ministerio y de este a la mansión de los Malfoy. Narcissa no pudo evitar sentirse contrariada al pensar en que pudo haber sido la suerte que su esposo corriera, cuando le comunicara que _"Nott no había llegado"_ Obviamente que el correspondiente mensaje vía Red Flu, había llamado a su esposo Lucius, en cuanto una de las elfinas de la casa de los Nott le comunicara al ministerio que su amo había salido el día anterior a reunirse con Lucius Malfoy.

La noticia llamó de inmediato la atención de Estella Lux, quién vio casi con alegría como es que los viejos papeles volvían a caer sobre ella. Sin embargo Scrimegour, se mantuvo atento y prefirió mantener a raya las aspiraciones de Estella obligándole a centrarse en los archivos de George Avery.

Este ultimo había contestado una de las misivas de la chica, diciendo que no tenía problema en aparecerse por el ministerio una vez que terminara sus _"vacaciones"_ cerca de Noviembre, situación que fastidió sobre manera a la chica, ciertamente que siendo ambos hermanos, a pesar de no verse casi nunca habían criado la misma desconsideración por todo aquello que consideraran inferior a ellos; obviamente Estella era parte de ese grupo.

Viendo otro callejón de su investigación cerrado, no tardó en idear una buena salida de escape para su frustración, y obteniendo la autorización de Scrimegour se encaminó a Azkaban a interrogar nuevamente a Avery.

La primera vez que había acudido a la prisión, una total desesperanza se había apoderado de ella, como si de un momento a otro hubiera comprendido que aquél mundo mágico no tenía sentido de ser y que su vida sería más completa si es que abandonara de una vez todo. Pero testaruda como era había ido de todas maneras, la segunda vez no había sido tan terrible y desde el preciso momento en que las pesadillas en donde era torturada por un muchacho al que no conocía se hicieron de ella, las cuales seguía teniendo, aquella sensación desapareció.

Por lo tanto esta última visita, no supuso un gran esfuerzo para ella, de hecho se sentía entusiasmada ante la idea de encontrar alguna arista que fuera capaz de conectar ambos sucesos en los cuales había estado involucrado Lucius Malfoy y dos ex – mortifagos.

Avery la miró con su usual gesto divertido y tranquilo, como si la presencia de los dementores no le diera escalofrío alguno, aunque ella no lo culpaba, era similar a la sensación que ella tenía en aquél lugar, una mente _"tranquila y fría"_ podría pasar una temporada en aquél lugar sin tener que sufrir grandes cambios. Lo que le intrigaba era ¿Por qué Avery estaba tan tranquilo? Había dado muerte a dos muggles y atacado a un ex – camarada.

Estella no hizo nada por ocultar sus ideas y comenzando con simple rodeo, el cual siempre le servía para entrar en conversación con James Avery, se saco su chaqueta y se sentó en un precario banco frente a él.

-Veo que nos encontramos bien…- Avery bajo la vista y le sonrió.

-Si se refiere a mí… esta equivocada, este lugar es un asco.

-Bueno, debió de haberlo pensado mejor ¿Acaso esperaba que no nos enteráramos?- Avery extendió su sonrisa haciéndola más burlesca.

-Desde luego… solo un infortunado accidente me tiene acá, de otra manera Malfoy estaría muerto y yo muy lejos…- Estella le miro con cuidado, era la primera vez en que algo parecido a una imprudencia se evidenciaba en Avery, como toda buena Slytherin fue capaz de notarlo y aprovecharse de ello. Sin embargo se preocupo de no evidenciarlo.

-Eso es una tontería realmente, Ud. sabe que me esta mintiendo- Avery extendió, si aún era posible, más su gesto – el haber hecho semejante ataque en el Londres Muggle y después atacar a Malfoy y a su hijo, es lo que podría llamarse una conducta errática y sin planificación alguna, hasta un niño podría haber seguido esa pista – el gesto en el rostro de Avery desapareció, volviéndose frío y lleno de desprecio, cruzo las manos y se las llevo a la nuca.

-Pues bien… dígame señorita Lux ¿A que debo su visita de hoy?- Estella se guardo su sonrisa, había dado en el clavo, personalmente lo veía con satisfacción, aún cuando Avery no fuera capaz de admitirlo ante nadie más.

-Han ocurrido ciertos hechos… que en si le atañen indirectamente, digamos que en este momento las preguntas que voy a formularle son una mera formalidad…- Avery se encogió de hombros.

-Ud. dirá soy todo suyo…- Estella saco una pequeña libreta y pluma dispuesta a hacer las anotaciones correspondientes.

-Dígame… ¿Cuál era la afiliación que existía entre Theodore Nott y Lucius Malfoy?- Avery bajó la vista recordando y con calma contesto.

-Tienen dinero invertido en el negocio del Quidditch, ambos son accionistas de las _Avispas de Winbourne…-_ Avery ladeó la mirada. Mientras veía como Estella anotaba.

-¿Sabe si alguna vez Nott y Malfoy tuvieron algún serio desacuerdo…?- Avery río.

-Siempre tenían desacuerdos…

-¿Sabe Ud. por que?

-No… sus negocios son sus negocios. Per dígame ¿Qué ha ocurrido con ellos?- Estella alzó la vista, de inmediato se dio a cerrar su mente.

-Nada ha ocurrido- contestó secamente

_-Eso es una tontería realmente, Ud. sabe que me esta mintiendo…-_ repitió Avery, aunque con un tono desprovisto de cualquier emoción. Estella frunció el ceño molesta.

-Aunque así fuera- dijo – no tengo por que decirle nada, mientras que Ud. esta obligado a cooperar en esta investigación.

-¿Cuál es el afán de Scrimegour se continuar con el caso de Malfoy? Ya tiene al culpable, yo, encerrado, mi declaración exonera a Malfoy y ahora Ud. viene a pedirme información sobre los negocios que este tenía con Nott. Quizás no lo ha notado señorita Lux, pero su forma de referir se a ese asunto en particular como si fuera pasado, me hace sospechar de que ya no ocurre, y que por lo tanto algo ha ocurrido con uno de ellos, si no los dos. Ahora sé por que Ud. esta acá…- Estella se removió incomoda en su asiento, Avery nuevamente río. Si esta chica fuera una Slytherin tal cual él, dejaría de darle aquellas señales tan evidentes para cualquier buen observador. Sin embargo Estella continúo.

-… ya que lo sabe ¿Por qué no me ayuda a terminar con esto?

-Por que simplemente no me da la gana… ¿Creyó acaso que podría nuevamente conectar a Malfoy con otro caso? – Avery se coloco de pie – Si él esta muerto… en aquél caso podría concederle la información que Ud. requiera, de otra manera… digamos que como ya le adelante, no me da la gana. Pero… si es Nott el que esta muerto… bueno- se encogió de hombros – no puedo ayudarle en nada…- Estella cerró la libreta y guardo la pluma, cerró los ojos suspiro y los abrió.

-Hábleme de la relación de ambos…- Avery se volteó a la pared y le dio la espalda.

-Era distante y algo hostil, ambos se creían mejor de lo que en verdad, eran o son y competían continuamente en ello, fuera de eso no puedo decirle más…

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no lo sé- contesto con sarcasmo. Estella cambio de actitud.

-¿Seguirá sin decirme por que quiso matar a Lucius Malfoy?- Avery se fue a un rincón y se acostó, dándole nuevamente la espalda. Estella se coloco de pie y dio por terminada la entrevista.

Una vez estuvo fuera se regaño a si misma por imprudente, llevaba semanas interrogando a Avery y el haberse descuidado frente a él, el haberle indirectamente revelado lo que ocurría solo lo atribuía a una burda inexperiencia, nacida de lo alterada que se sentía ante la posibilidad de investigar a Malfoy nuevamente. Era su culpa. Pero de todas maneras no había salido tan mal parada. Avery también había revelado más de lo que ella podría esperar.

¿A que se refería con que si es que Malfoy estaba muerto? Supuso que lo más evidente es que ambos tenían un juramento, quizás inquebrantable o de una naturaleza similar. Por lo tanto estaba impedido de hablar…

_¡Que consuelo!_

Cuándo hablaba de los enfrentamientos entre Nott y Malfoy. ¿Se refería a los negocios o al papel que ambos desempeñaron frente a _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_?

* * *

_N/A: me ha costado sacar adelante este episodio, espero se note. Quizás deba aclarar también, que a pesar de ser un "Dramione" Malfoy y Granger a penas se han hablado, limitandosé a mirarse solo un par de veces, mas que nada por obstinación que verdadero interes, pues bien, que nadie se haga ilusiones, así ira avanzando la "relación"_

_Por otro lado, me ha parecido prudente la aparición de otros personajes, Estella, principalmente para mostrar como es que funciona el mundo mágico fuera de los muros de Hogwarts y Homesdeage, el ministerio. Y si bien que es un mundo mágico todas las acciones que ocurren en aquél lugar repercuten fuera, en donde los adultos y no niños son los protagonistas. En fin_

_Finalmente el ruso exhibido por Dumbledore y Vidar , esta sacado exclusivamente de las herramientas del idioma de Google y en un principio me pareció que sería adecuado el colocarlo tal cual se escribe (Por Ejem:lo se - Я знаю) pero después no vi que tuviera caso alguno y además haría la lectura aún más incomprensible. Así que lo copie foneticamente, es decir, como se habla para que, bueno al menos yo , no me perdiera con todo aquello. Espero que tampoco uds. Sin más que agregar. Me despido._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	14. Gusanos y Serpientes

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Gusanos y Serpientes.**_

Albus Dumbledore, entró con calma a su despacho, seguido de Snape y el alumno que en aquél momento preocupaba a ambos; Theodore Nott. El muchacho se mantenía en silencio y si bien su cabeza había dado grandes pasos tratando de averiguar que era lo ocurrido, se limito a mantenerse calmado, ya que, supuso, si algo parecido al pánico se hacía de su cabeza nada bueno podría resultar de ello. Así que tomo asiento cuando Dumbledore se lo ofreció y se mantuvo en silencio, cuando ambos profesores comentaron someramente que un auror del ministerio estaría en breves segundos con ellos.

Y así fue, no pasaron siquiera cinco minutos cuando la alta figura de Kingsley Shacklebolt, hizo aparición vía Red-Flu desde, supuso, el ministerio. Dumbledore se adelantó hacia el muchacho y le dijo.

-He enviado una lechuza al ministerio, me pareció prudente el que se te informara personalmente sobre la situación, así como que se entregaran todos los detalles posibles de la investigación que se esta llevando a cabo…- Theodore, nuevamente en silencio miró al auror que se posicionó frente a él, no le paso desapercibido la mirada de desconfianza que este lanzo a Snape, aunque no notó cuando el profesor de pociones, alzó las cejas en un gesto de sobrado desdén.

-No solo eso…- dijo el auror con su voz grave y calmada -…también he venido a hacerte algunas preguntas.

Theodore nunca había tenido un encuentro que pudiera llamarse cercano con auror alguno, por un asunto de educación siempre los había creído una antitesis de lo que él y su padre _"representaban"_ aunque a sus catorce años no tenía muy claro lo que eso significaba. El no había sido testigo o participe de la guerra, así que el pertenecer a un bando solo era algo parecido a un rumor para él, se sabía de la casa de Slytherin pero si tuviera que apoyar a alguien él siempre estaría del lado de Theodore Nott hijo.

Por otro lado, y volviendo a lo de los bandos en la guerra; su padre, defensor de la pureza de sangre, así como reconocido soldado de Lord Voldemort, _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, no había salido tan mal parado de la guerra en la cual nadie _"sabía"_ si es que había participado, pero él entendía que aquello era un cinismo, su padre, a pesar de estar en el bando _"perdedor"_ seguía con su circulo de influencias y su existencia era de lo más placentera. Pero otra cosa era ver y escuchar durante toda su vida, como se trataba al departamento de aurores: _"Traidores","Enemigos",_ a él personalmente le agradaba el calificativo de _"Convenientemente incompetentes"_ ya que insinuaba ciertas conductas corruptibles en aquél lugar, situación impensada por la pandilla Griffyndoriana que en su momento desearía seguir aquella carrera, así como el de _"Rastreros estúpidos",_ lo que finalmente terminaba diciéndole, desde su interior y si tuviera que calificarlo, él diría que desde la célula más pequeña que componía su Purísima sangre: que debía desconfiar de todo aquél que ostentaba ese _"rango"._

Sin embargo, Dumbledore le simpatizaba, aunque compartía la opinión general de su casa; que era un anciano que ya estaba chocheando, por otro lado, el epíteto de _"rastreros"_ le pareció adecuado cuando vio como el auror se comportaba hacia este. En cierto sentido le fastidiaba aquella cuasi devoción que todo el mundo mostraba por el director de Hogwarts. Le parecía que con él nadie era objetivo, así como nadie aceptaba las críticas que podían hacerle a ese anciano.

Shacklebolt le sonrió condescendiente, situación que en si fastidió a Nott ¿Qué tenía frente a él? ¿Un Gryffindor o Hufflepuff?

-Buenas…- dijo Kingsley, Nott asintió a modo de saludo, sin dejar de ser cortés.

-Tal cual como te lo he indicado el profesor Dumbledore, nos estamos encargando de averiguar el paradero de tu padre- Nott le observo en silencio, entonces preguntó.

-¿Cuándo se perdió su pista?- Shacklebolt parpadeo con un mínimo deje de sorpresa.

-Bueno, el último en verlo el día de ayer, fue el elfo que sirve en tu casa…- el auror saco una libretita. Pero Nott no le dio tiempo de contestar.

-Ebby…- Kingsley asintió.

-Nos informó que saldría a reunirse con el padre de un compañero tuyo- Nott río ante la _"delicadeza"_ del auror, situación que a este pareció incomodar.

-¿Malfoy?- dijo secamente, Shacklebolt nuevamente asintió.

-¿Te habló de ello?- Nott asintió.

-Fue por ello que no me acompaño al expreso- Nott parecía no escuchar los comentarios de Kingsley y de la nada preguntó.

-¿Qué ha dicho Lucius Malfoy?.. supongo que a él ya le han interrogado…

-Así es, pero Malfoy dijo que tu padre jamás llegó a la reunión.

-¿En donde pensaban juntarse?

-En el cruce de las calles…- nuevamente saco su libretita – Derby Gate con Canon Row – el muchacho se sobo el mentón meditando lo escuchado.

-Ninguno de ellos suele tener paciencia…- murmuró más para si, Shacklebolt le miró intrigado por sus reacciones, aunque personalmente no se hacia muchas ilusiones con la _"capacidad demostrativa"_ de los Slytherins en general. Y el chico estaba siendo un ejemplo de ello. Así como admitía que las preguntas de este le habían sorprendido. Nott miró entonces a Snape quién carraspeo.

-Seria conveniente el someter a todos los testigos a un interrogatorio más acabado…- comentó este con desdén, a lo que Shacklebolt le miró fríamente. Ninguno sentía simpatía por el otro, además en el pasado Snape se le había escapado de las manos. No entendía realmente que hacia este tan cerca de Dumbledore, a su vez que no entendía por que el anciano parecía confiar cabalmente en él.

-Quizás debería enviar una lechuza al ministerio para dar sus recomendaciones- Snape se encogió de hombros y nuevamente agrego.

-Es cierto de otra manera tal vez no se le ocurriría hacerlo… después de todo, solo es el padre de un alumno…- a Kingsley no le hubiera molestado cerrarle la boca con un _silencius_

-Sus opiniones guárdeselas profesor Snape, el departamento de aurores sabrá como dirigir esta investigación- esta vez Snape alzó las cejas en gesto aburrido.

-De eso no hay duda…

Miró en ese momento Nott al auror y con tono tranquilo, pero fastidiado dijo

-Esta siendo poco profesional…- Kingsley se echo hacia atrás colocando distancia de manera fría y seria – no me parece una mala recomendación…- Dumbledore se colocó de pie.

-Tal vez debería pedir al profesor Snape que se retirara…

-No, ya que el señor Shacklebolt ha hecho sus preguntas- Nott miro a este y se puso de pie – no soy necesario en este lugar, sin embargo seré informado a medida que las investigaciones avancen ¿no?- Shacklebolt asintió solemne y callado.

-No se retire señor Nott- dijo Dumbledore, luego volviendo la vista hacia Snape y Kingsley – ha sido todo caballeros, pueden continuar con sus actividades.

Dicho aquello ambos se retiraron, aunque a regañadientes. Nott se quedó mirando al anciano, el cual le devolvía el gesto tranquilamente por sobre sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Desea algo?- preguntó el muchacho con fría cortesía. Dumbledore se coloco de pie y avanzo hacia él.

- Solo decirle, señor Nott que nadie acá esta predispuesto por prejuicios del pasado…- Nott rió; con elegancia, frialdad y suficiencia, miró entonces a Dumbledore con tal gesto, como si disculpara su ingenuidad, aunque el director de Hogwarts lo entendía; así como sabía que la casa de Slytherin lo miraba con desprecio, que lo consideraban a él como a un viejo senil sobrevalorado, _"amante de Muggles"_ que propiciaba los favoritismos desde que el _niño que vivió_ había llegado a Hogwarts. Lo que a los ojos de cualquiera que se considerara _"serio"_ lo hacia pasar por una persona irresponsable; y una persona de ese talante no podía llevar sobre sus hombros la dirección de una institución educativa como Hogwarts.

Todo eso lo sabía, pero él si tenía muchas esperanzas en los Slytherins en general, quizás más de la que el mismo Snape podría hacer gala, por lo mismo no le molesto aquél gesto, era algo que hablaba de cierta generosidad en Nott, de ese tipo que perdonaba los errores y las pequeñas caídas de quienes no debían hacerlo, era el tipo de gesto de alguien que no juzga con severidad, si no que siempre escucha antes de emitir juicio alguno, y ver aquello en un niño de aquella edad, con la educación que a Nott debió habérsele entregado, llena de ideas preconcebidas y juicios tajantes, le resulto una señal llena de esperanza y confort. Sobre todo si colocaba además en aquella balanza el hecho de que Nott, se estaba tragando su preocupación y miedo, en toneladas y toneladas de pensamiento lógico y frío, fue en aquél momento cuando el chico replicó.

-El que Ud. no lo haga no significa que el resto opine igual, no me hago ilusiones profesor, las cosas no cambiaron con el final de la guerra…- Nott se irguió.

-Los prejuicios siempre estarán presentes, no hay que ser severos con nuestros juicios, se pueden cometer muchos errores siguiéndolos…- Theodore se dirigió a la salida, poco antes de desaparecer se volteo.

-La indulgencia, señor, también puede ser peligrosa…- entonces en vez de retirarse giró sobre sus talones y con el mismo tono diplomático y serio preguntó -¿Puedo tomarme la primera hora para escribir a unos parientes?- Dumbledore que se había colocado de pie, puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y asintió.

-Por supuesto señor Nott…

* * *

Cuando toda la clase de Slytherin bajó la explanada para acercarse a la cabaña de Hagrid y en si continuar sus clases con la asignatura siguiente Nott, se unió a ellos. Zabini quién sentía cierta cercanía por el muchacho, así como se complacía por su silente presencia, no tardó en quedarse rezagado para saber las razones que lo habían obligado a abandonar el comedor a la hora del desayuno. Millicent a su vez también le había notado y preocupada por su compañero en su momento se había guardado algunos panecillos con mermelada para entregárselos después, segura de que este tendría hambre. Así que dejando de lado la conversación amena que mantenía con un compañero, retrocedió y se acerco al muchacho Nott.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Blaise cuando tuvo al chico cerca.

-Una urgencia familiar…- dijo el muchacho cortante, pero gentil. Millicent no dijo nada y solo se saco los panecillos de los bolsillos de su túnica extendiéndoselo al muchacho, Nott lo cogió y sin decir nada, solo asintió a modo de agradecimiento, al mismo tiempo en que daba un generoso mordisco al panecillo.

-¿De que tipo?- preguntó la chica.

-Del tipo que a Uds. No les importa- contestó Theodore seco, pero aún manteniendo aquél tono cortés y simple. Ninguno de los chicos se ofendió ante aquella respuesta, el hecho de conocerse los hacía insensibles a los tratos que en otras casas podrían tomarse por descorteses y desagradables.

Millicent y Blaise eran un ejemplo perfecto de aquello, aunque la chica jamás había tenido la intención de figurar como lo hicieran Parkinson, el mismo Zabini o Malfoy. Le gustaba pasar a un segundo plano y no siempre tenía la idea de pertenecer a un grupo determinado, tal cual lo hiciera el resto de las chicas, situación que en si la hacia más cercana a Nott. Por otro lado este era gentil con ella y no solía tratarla con la frialdad que los del resto de su casa mostraban hacia ella. Aunque si le preguntaran, ella diría que jamás lo había notado, y aquello en verdad era cierto.

-¿Necesitas los apuntes de McGonagall?- dijo la chica con tono desenfadado. Nott asintió.

-Pero entrégamelos en la sala común…- la chica asintió. A lo que Blaise agregó.

-Vamos, el estúpido semigigante aún no comienza la clase- los tres chicos miraron hacia donde este junto al trío de idiotas se encontraban. Malfoy y el resto se encontraban más cerca de ellos. Nott se encogió de hombros y rió con el deje característico de su casa, lleno de sarcasmo.

-Que esperen- dijo secamente, caminando todo lo lento que su cuerpo le permitía.

* * *

A Vidar le resultó tremendamente extraño, así como insolente ver la manera en la cual Malfoy se dirigía al semigigante que en aquél momento impartía la clase sobre criaturas mágicas, recordó los pocos intentos que él viera en su antigua escuela, de aquellos alumnos que por su estatus o familia creían que podía tratar a sus profesores o a alumnos de años mayores con semejante desdén e insolencia, pero realmente parecía que a nadie le importaba, incluso Potter, a quién había visto saludar a aquél profesor el día anterior se había quedado callado ante la intervención de Draco. Si le hubieran preguntado a él, simplemente habría contestado:

"_Hay que criarlos por que el profesor así lo dice" _

Y fin del asunto. Por otro lado también le pareció impertinente, esta vez de parte del profesor, ver que se demoraba en dar una respuesta concisa y cortante. Como en si eran sus antiguos profesores ante aquél tipo de alumnos, notó de inmediato que aquello no era en si culpa de Malfoy o del profesor, si no de quién lo había colocado en aquél puesto; y le resultaba realmente extraño, pues Dumbledore le merecía todo su respeto, así como admiración. Tal vez los de su casa tenían razón y a veces _Gandalf_ chocheaba.

Finalmente cuando el semigigante contesto, solo para darles a entender que la próxima clase seguirían con aquellas criaturas, Vidar se sintió realmente extrañado, tanto que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que no esta seguro de que les gusta?- Draco miró a su primo, así como toda la clase.

Se debe aclarar que por descontado tanto Ron, como Harry y Hermione también fijaron la vista en ellos. Y de inmediato la rivalidad natural de las casa se manifestó cuando Daphne, Pansy, Vincent y Gregory, se acercaron casi inconscientemente a Vidar.

Hagrid, sonrió al muchacho, gesto que este contesto. Y luego habló.

-Pues como ya he dicho, nunca he tenido _escregutos- _Todo Slytherin en aquél momento tuvo de que agarrarse.

-¿Y se supone que debemos de adivinar que comen?- intervino Pansy.

-Puede ser peligroso… una alumna de Gryffindor ya se lastimo ¿no?- acotó Daphne, quién había alzado la cabeza cuando Lavender Brown fue atacada por una de esas criaturas. Hagrid se llevo nervioso una mano a la frente y contesto.

-Bueno, de eso se trata la clase de reconocer criaturas…

-Pero es peligroso ¿no?- atajo Malfoy – es decir, para que todos entiendan- dijo arrastrando las palabras en aquella frase mientras dirigía la mirada llena de sarcasmo a Ron y Lavender que se encontraban cerca uno del otro - ¿No debería mantener cierto estándar de seguridad para que los alumnos, que son su responsabilidad, no salgan heridos? Le recuerdo que el año pasado por una impertinencia suya, uno de sus alumnos salió herido en un accidente que pudo haber sido mucho peor.

-Es cierto…- dijeron algunos de Slytherin

-Además es asqueroso- finalizó Pansy. Hagrid tragó pesadamente, y con un gesto aún más nervioso, trató de responder, sin embargo Hermione se le adelantó.

-Por eso mismo se trata de un proyecto, no podemos esperar que al tratar con criaturas mágicas, todo se nos entregue en bandeja de plata…- y explicando su punto de vista poso una mirada fría en Malfoy y compañía, gesto que este ignoro descaradamente - …la base para poder tratar con ellas, es prácticamente la improvisación, además si practicamos con algo que nos resulta, de momento, inofensivo será más fácil que en un futuro, no nos atemoricemos por nada…- Pansy alzó el rostro en un gesto pedante.

-Además a todos se nos advirtió como debíamos comportarnos con los Hipogrifos Malfoy- le espetó Harry molesto, recordando que gracias a Draco tanto Hagrid como Buckbeak lo habían pasado terrible el tercer año – si no sabes seguir indicaciones no es culpa del profesor…

-Es verdad…- acotó Seamus Finnigan, mientras todos veían como varios de Gryffindor asentían.

-El valor el algo característico de tu casa ¿no?- interrumpió Vidar, obligando a Harry a mirarle. Ambos lo hicieron fijamente y realmente para Kusnetov era la primera vez que hablaba con _el niño que vivió, _el cual a su vez le pareció tan insolente como el mismo Malfoy.

-Eso es obvio…- contesto Ron, Vidar no pareció prestarle atención. Sin embargo dijo.

-Pues el sentido común es una de las tantas características de nuestra casa… el no querer arriesgarse por nada, es considerado una actitud más que inteligente- Daphne se acercó aún más a Kusnetov y Draco imperceptiblemente, infló el pecho.

-Sabemos que Uds. Son cobardes…- cortó en seco Harry – no tienen por que adornarse tanto, además estamos interrumpiendo la clase…- finalizó.

Draco y Vidar posaron una fría mirada sobre él, sin embargo todos, incluyendo a Malfoy se dedicaron a prestar atención a lo que el profesor les decía.

-Maldito cara rajada…- susurro Kusnetov mirándole fijamente. Harry sin embargo ya no les prestaba atención.

* * *

**_HP/IV_**

—_¡Ay! —gritó Dean Thomas, unos diez minutos des pués—. ¡Me ha hecho daño!_

_Hagrid, nervioso, corrió hacia él._

—_¡Le ha estallado la cola y me ha quemado! —explicó Dean enfadado, mostrándole a Hagrid la mano enrojecida._

—_¡Ah, sí, eso puede pasar cuando explotan! —dijo Ha grid, asintiendo con la cabeza._

—_¡Ay! —exclamó de nuevo Lavender Brown—. Hagrid, ¿para qué hacemos esto?_

—_Bueno, algunos tienen aguijón —repuso con entu siasmo Hagrid (Lavender se apresuró a retirar la mano de la caja). Probablemente son los machos... Las hembras tienen en la barriga una especie de cosa succionadora... creo que es para chupar sangre._

—_Ahora ya comprendo por qué estamos intentando criarlos —dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente—. ¿Quién no que rría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo, aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre al mismo tiempo?_

—_El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles —replicó Hermione con brusquedad—. La san gre de dragón es increíblemente útil por sus propiedades mágicas, aunque nadie querría tener un dragón como mascota, ¿no?_

_

* * *

_Al escuchar aquello, Vidar no pudo evitar preguntar emocionado a Malfoy.

-¿Crían dragones? ¿Acá?- Draco le miró con extrañeza y molestia al mismo tiempo y volviendo a su _"proyecto"_ contesto con desdén.

-Desde luego que no…- vio a Vidar bajar la cabeza decepcionado y una idea escalofriante y frustrante se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿En Drumstrang criaban Dragones…?- Vidar asintió con una calma que a Malfoy le pareció exagerada. Miró entonces como el muchacho, no se preocupaba al tomar unos gusanos de asqueroso aspecto, mezcla de patata y lombriz, del ancho de un brazo de bebe. Y como introduciendo el índice en estos, desde lo que parecía la unión del cuerpo con la cabeza, los abría en dos hasta la cola, dejando chorrear la sangre púrpura, para nuevamente con el índice, revisar los diminutos y confusos órganos internos de aquél animal. Y de aquella manera dar de comer a una hembra según les había dicho Hagrid.

-No te creo…- dijo secamente asqueado por la visión que su _"primo"_ le entregaba.

-Esta bien…- dijo Kusnetov, volteando hacia él y riendo con ese gesto tan…tan…

Malfoy presionó la boca, disgustado y curioso al mismo tiempo.

-¿Llegaste a ver alguno?- dijo finalmente vencido por la curiosidad.

-Muchos de hecho, es parte del examen de los de quinto año…- Malfoy asintió algo más tranquilo, hubiera sido el colmo que aquél muchacho además de ser capaz de enfrentarse igual a igual contra un ex mortifago, fuera capaz de montar o siquiera controlar un dragón. Así mismo, pensó en todas las oportunidades que hubiera tenido de haber quedado en Drumstrang como su padre deseaba, conocer a Viktor Krum, montar dragones para su quinto año…

Fijo nuevamente la vista en Vidar y tragando algo pesado por la garganta aunque no supo que, se acerco a este y le susurro.

-¿Qué le has dado de comer…? Creo que el mío también es una hembra…- Vidar le miró con calma.

-No sé que sea esto- contesto mientras pulsaba una bola negra dentro de aquél gusano muerto. Malfoy miró nuevamente con asco a su primo, pero algo le hizo sentirse incomodo y unas ganas de vomitar, que no sentía hace varias semanas le dijeron que de una vez;

_¡Cogiera ese puto animal y lo partiera en dos tal cual como había hecho el chico!_

Pero así mismo se recordó que sus manos no deberían ensuciarse con aquella asquerosa sangre de insecto, y meditándolo un poco más, se limito a hacer un pequeño maleficio que partió al gusano en dos, y así se lo dio a su _escreguto_, este lo pincho con su cola y lo acerco a la boca succionadora que luego de tragarlo, devolvió solo el pellejo del animal.

* * *

Lucius cogió el borde del respaldo de la silla y con suavidad, casi sin hacer ruido la acerco hacia él, el abrigo que llevaba en sus manos le estorbaba de momento y lo dejo sobre la mesa, habiéndose puesto más cómodo fijo la vista en su interlocutor; Scrimegour le miraba con seriedad, aunque sabía que por dentro el jefe del departamento de aurores, debería esta felicitándose por haber logrado cruzar aquella barrera que Fugde había colocado en torno a él. Si, tenía que darle mérito, sin embargo en cuanto Fugde se lo solicito preparo todos sus medios de defensa, esto no sería tan fácil como salirse con la suya, cuando se trataba del actual ministro.

Así mismo el jefe del departamento de aurores, sabía que frente a él, tenía lo que podría calificar como una oportunidad de oro, algo que en un corto plazo jamás se volvería a repetir. Con desdén y enojo, gestos que no escondió hacia Fugde, vio como este se hacia presente en el interrogatorio, aunque debía quedar claro que Lucius Malfoy; acudía _voluntariamente. ¡_Si, claro! Como si él fuera capaz de tragarse semejante barbaridad.

Malfoy entonces habló con tono de tranquila superioridad, evidenciando cuán indigna le parecía su actual situación, habló:

-¿Estaremos mucho tiempo en esto? Tengo toda una agenda programada…- y alzando el rostro fijo nuevamente la vista en Fugde, quién solicito se acerco a él.

-Oh, Lucius haremos que esto dure lo menos posible…

_-"Esto"_ como Ud., lo llama señor, durara lo que tenga que durar… además estamos esperando al señor Shacklebolt, quién en cualquier momento regresara de Hogwarts- Malfoy levanto una ceja y río de medio lado. Entonces apoyo los codos en la mesa y cruzando las manos dijo.

-Es increíble la forma en que todos parecen proceder más allá de las ordenes entregadas por el mismo ministro… sin duda una falta de respeto que viene de la mano con una educación incompleta…- Rufus, miró a Malfoy con gesto aburrido, así como alzó los ojos para ver el dolido gesto de Fugde que parecía gritar lo _"incomprendido"_ que era, carraspeo entonces para cortar aquél aire cómplice que Malfoy se había granjeado y seguidamente dijo.

-Le recuerdo que tanto Ud. como yo nos educamos en el mismo lugar… y si no mal recuerdo su hijo también esta ahí…

-Oh…- dijo Malfoy con falsa sorpresa – tiene razón, no es un asunto de educación, discúlpeme no tengo por que culpar a Hogwarts por sus deficiencias a la hora de obedecer a superiores… supongo que solo es un asunto de naturaleza y sangre- los ojos de Scrimegour se volvieron dos frías rendijas, ahí sentado frente a él, en su propio trabajo, llevado ahí por sus propias peticiones; Lucius Malfoy tenía el descaro de llamarlo inferior, aún cuando ambos eran sangre pura, sin embargo su árbol genealógico no podía ser rastreado tan atrás en el pasado como el de aquella familia.

Pero por otro lado, sacar aquél tema en lo que consideraba una conversación de adultos y en si una obligación que recaía sobre Malfoy, aun cuando dijeran que este se presentaba _"voluntariamente",_ le pareció un infantilismo lleno de prejuicios que para su desgracia aún existían en la sociedad mágica, inmediatamente recordó a Estella y bajo aquellas ideas la chica le pareció tremendamente valiosa. Todo lo contrario a aquel hombre lleno de elitismos y juicios sobre todos, menos él mismo. ¿Pero de que se sorprendía? No era nada que pudiera no esperarse de Malfoy, de hecho sabía que solo era una burda provocación para sacarlo de sus casillas, hacerle caso o seguirle el juego, solo hablaría mal de él.

Pero aún así, había sabido como molestarle.

-Me da lo mismo, lo que piense señor Malfoy, sin embargo creo que ha exagerado, nadie esta faltándole el respeto al señor Fugde- Malfoy alzo las cejas en un gesto que delataba su incredulidad – simplemente estamos de acuerdo que es este interrogatorio es necesario para esclarecer la desaparición del señor Nott y en eso, siquiera el ministro puede interferir…- Lucius río, nuevamente de medio lado.

-No sé que espera encontrar, pero bueno, esto solo lo hago como un favor a Cornelius…

-Nadie tiene que hacerle un favor a nadie, señor Malfoy…

-Eso lo dice Ud. por que no tiene más que hacer, a diferencia mía que si tengo planes para hoy, los cuales por lo que veo tendré que retrasar solo por que Uds. No saben por donde comenzar una investigación…- En aquél momento Rufus olvido lo de mantenerse fuera de su juego, la forma en que Malfoy se refería a ellos, le recordaba la altivez con la cual había enfrentado los interrogatorios en el Wizengamont y como estos no habían podido dejarlo sin salida para enviarlo a Azkaban. Iba a replicar cuando Kingsley hizo su aparición en el pequeño cuarto, el rostro de Lucius se endureció, tendría que tener, mucho, pero mucho cuidado.

Aún así mostrando un aire de confianza que supo molesto a Scrimegour casi ordenando dijo.

-Pues bien, ya esta acá el señor Shaklebolt, comencemos…- Rufus suspiró con gesto fastidiado.

-Un momento señor Malfoy, no le permito…

-¡Por Merlín Rufus! ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esto?- interrumpió Fugde impaciente, Lucius le miró sorprendido al momento en que otra media sonrisa, más ancha de lo normal aparecía en su rostro. Rufus miró fríamente a Fugde, quién le mantuvo la mirada sería y fija durante los pocos segundos que duro aquél minúsculo enfrentamiento. Sin embargo Scrimegour no estaba dispuesto a tragarse sus palabras.

-No se a que se refiere señor…- contesto con tono afilado.

-Por favor señores…- dijo Malfoy conciliador, volteando hacia Scrimegour le sonrió con un cinismo digno de su sobrino -… entonces señor Scrimegour ¿Cuáles son sus preguntas?

* * *

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!- dijo Hagrid emocionado cuando se acercó a Vidar y a su _escreguto,_ Malfoy miraba a ambos con desdén, sin embargo así mismo se tranquilizó cuando se recordó que eran el tipo de actitudes que no corregiría de Vidar de la noche a la mañana.

-Es la sangre de estos gusanos la que los hace dóciles…- en efecto a esas alturas, tanto Vidar como Malfoy eran capaces de acariciar a sus _escregutos _-… ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto el muchacho, Hagrid tomo el animal de forma tuberculosa que parecía patata mirándolo fijamente.

-Oh, esto es una _Isoca Carnívora_… se pueden sacar de las raíces de los árboles más cercanos al lago… un interesante descubrimiento jovencito- Vidar no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente ante la apreciación del semi gigante, cuando Hagrid se alejo Malfoy lo pateó en las piernas obligándole a quitar aquél gesto de su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?- le espetó Vidar.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Hacer qué?

-Colocar esa cara cuando alguno de ellos te mira…- Vidar frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-No sé a que te refieres…- Malfoy resopló molesto e hizo un significativo desprecio al muchacho, se cruzó de brazos y fijó la vista en el profesor, en ese estúpido semi gigante, ahí entendía que tal cual como lo creyera, existían injusticias en todos lados.

¿Dónde estaban los puntos para Slytherin? De seguro si la _sangre sucia_ de Granger hubiera descubierto el método de alimentar a aquellas alimañas habría cedido al menos treinta puntos para su casa. Sin embargo no le pareció digno el reclamar aquellos míseros puntos, menos cuando eran entregados por el más torpe de todos los profesores en una de las asignaturas más insignificantes.

-Por favor…- dijo Hagrid – guarden todos sus materiales y procuren llevar un diario con cada uno de su _escregutos._

-¿Podemos colocarle nombres cierto?- intervino Parvati, lo que a Hagrid le pareció una excelente idea.

-Muy bien dicho, si por supuesto colóquenles nombre a cada uno para que la próxima clase los puedan reconocer.

Hermione saco su varita y en el compartimento que le correspondía a su _escreguto_, coloco Lepidoptera, Harry alzo las cejas al ver semejante nombre y le pareció adecuado el colocarle a la suya Lepidoptera II, cuando Ron lo vio, rió y nombró a la suya Lepidoptera III

-¿Lograste hacer que comiera algo?- preguntó Ron, Hermione asintió.

-Si – dijo con calma – un poco de raíces… aunque después no me acepto nada más…- Ron se sobaba el dorso de las manos pues este había sido constantemente picado por su _escreguto,_ en tanto el de Harry había estallado dos veces antes de que con una advertencia Hagrid le entregara un tercero, mientras subían la cuesta, los tres notaron, como Malfoy junto al chico nuevo reían gratamente, mientras se pasaban un _escreguto_ de una mano a otra.

Hermione alcanzó a escuchar cuando Vidar dijo.

-El mío se llamara _Draco…_

-Ja, me matas de la risa…- Harry vio como este alzaba su _escreguto_ y se lo colocaba a la altura de los ojos -Si… parece un parasito, una sanguijuela como tú- Vidar se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes decirlo todo lo elaboradamente que quieras Malfoy, pero al igual que tú esto es solo una _Zmyeya_- Malfoy río, fue cuando distraídamente y sin quererlo, mientras Vidar guardaba a Draco en su cajón, se giró y se topo con la mirada del trío dorado, Weasley fue el primero en desviar la vista haciendo un marcado desprecio, diferente fue la reacción de Harry que no se quedó mirándole a él, si no que a su primo y lleno de curiosidad. Cuando lo noto y a pesar de las reglas que se había impuesto en el desayuno, estaba mirando fijamente a Granger y esta no parecía interesada en desviarle la vista; ya eran tres veces.

Con calma, río nuevamente ante algo que Kusnetov le había dicho y se acerco a él para entregarle su _escreguto_, el cual este cogió con la mano y guardo.

-¿No creen que es algo extraño…?- preguntó Harry. Hermione giró la vista hacia él intrigada.

-¿Qué?

-El chico ese…- por primera vez Ron se volteó y le miro.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño? Es primo de Malfoy y esta en Slytherin, a mi me parece bastante simple.

-Me refiero a su comportamiento

-¿Tú dices el de Vidar?- Harry asintió.

-No es normal, ayer se hizo amigo de George y Fred…

-Pero aquello era por que no sabía quienes eran…_unos traidores a la sangre_- finalizó Ron con desprecio.

-Tal vez, pero ¿Notaron como hablaba con Hagrid?- ambos negaron – fue muy educado, además no fue despectivo con él cuando todo los Slytherin se le fueron encima- Hermione se llevo una mano al mentón.

-Ahora que lo dices… recuerdo haber pensado que su pregunta me resultó de lo más válida

-Lo hizo para poner en aprietos a Hagrid- dijo Ron secamente.

-Yo también quiero mucho a Hagrid, Ron pero debes de admitir que su fascinación por la criaturas peligrosas, a veces, nos hace correr riesgos innecesarios.

Sin embargo Harry siguió pensando que le comportamiento del chico era muy extraño y más extraño aún le resultaba notar que Malfoy se comportaba con él de una manera similar a la de él y Ron, como si en verdad lo considerara su amigo. Y aquello le chocaba más cuando notaba el disímil comportamiento de ambos, hasta el momento Vidar parecía no tener muchos prejuicios sobre la pureza de la sangre y más que el episodio del tren la forma en la cual había interactuado con Hagrid se lo confirmaba, ya que ninguno de la casa de Slytherin jamás se había mostrado tan solícito y atento como él.

Sus dudas aumentaron cuando a la hora del almuerzo los gemelos le relataron el episodio de la mañana cuando el muchacho se les acerco para pedir instrucciones que ninguno de ellos entregó. Hablaron de cómo la mesa de Slytherin se había quedado mirándole fijamente y como Dumbledore al final de cuentas se lo había llevado, supusieron a su clase correspondiente. Aquellos datos no hicieron más que intrigar a Harry, quién junto a Hermione fijaron la vista en la mesa de las serpientes.

Ninguno pudo encontrarlo.

-Tal vez Dumbledore lo castigo por lo de las clases…- susurro Hermione a Harry, este se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a su plato, le pareció que estaba dándole demasiada importancia al muchacho, siendo que realmente sus sentimientos hacia él, iban de la indiferencia a la extrañeza.

Ya era la cuarta vez, Hermione sostenía la mirada de Draco, quién en pocos segundos la desvío con absoluta tranquilidad, sin embargo a la chica le pareció extraño el ver que llevaba la cuenta de todas las veces que aquello había ocurrido.

* * *

_**HP/IV**_

_Hermione empezó a comer tan rápido que Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándola._

—_Eh... ¿se trata de la nueva estrategia de campaña por los derechos de los elfos? —le preguntó Ron—. ¿Intentas vo mitar?_

—_No —respondió Hermione con toda la elegancia que le fue posible teniendo la boca llena de coles de Bruselas—. Sólo quiero ir a la biblioteca._

—_¿Qué? —exclamó Ron sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. Hermione, ¡hoy es el primer día del curso! ¡Todavía no nos han puesto deberes!_

_Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió engullendo la comida como si no hubiera probado bocado en varios días. Luego se puso en pie de un salto, les dijo «¡Os veré en la cena!» y salió a toda velocidad._

* * *

Vidar se encamino con tranquilidad hacia el comedor, utilizando algo de magia había logrado, gracias a la ayuda de Dumbledore la noche anterior que los asquerosos elfos no se le acercaran cuando una vez terminada la clase con Hagrid fuera a las cocinas para prepararse su propia comida. Vidar no era especialmente bueno comiendo carne, y aunque a veces lo hacia, la noche anterior se había preparado una buena ración le legumbres para que al menos le durara lo que quedaba de la semana, a esta le había agregado una salsa roja liquida y poco concentrada algo picante, sin embargo era la ensalada lo que más disfrutaría; tomates mezclados con lechugas y trozos de cacahuate, su madre solía preparársela y bueno a él le encantaba, habiendo estado en Malfoy manor en una ocasión se la preparo a Narcissa, quién asombrada vio como el chico pelaba y picaba las verduras y frutas que llevarían la ensalada, pero de todas maneras extrañaba la calidez de aquella mansión y por sobre todo extrañaba su hogar, así como su antigua escuela, comenzó nuevamente a recordar a sus amigos, hasta que un cuerpo movilizándose a gran velocidad, casi choca con él.

El susto de ver una silueta que casi le arroya le obligó a esquivar para después perder el equilibrio, el bol de la ensalada cayó de la bandeja y se resquebrajo en el suelo.

Hermione y Vidar se quedaron mirando a esta como si fuera una persona muerta.

-¡Oh…cuanto lo siento!- exclamó Hermione con voz chillona. Vidar no le prestó atención.

-Mi ensalada…- dijo más para si que para la chica, entonces la miró – se ha caído- Hermione no supo como descifrar aquél tono, no sabía si el chico le reclamaba o se lamentaba.

-En serio lo lamento…- dijo más calmada acercándose a él, le vio sacar una varita.

_-Reparo_- dijo el muchacho logrando que el bol que se había hecho añicos volviera a su bandeja –tendré que hacer otra…- finalizó, logrando que Hermione se extrañara. Y ahora que lo veía, realmente era raro, preguntó entonces.

-¿Vienes de las cocinas con eso?- solo entonces Vidar pareció mirarla y entender quién era ella, la amiga de Harry Potter, la chica que le había defendido en el expreso.

-Tu eres Hermione ¿cierto?- Hermione se sorprendió y asintió algo alagada por que aquél chico pudiera recordar su nombre, en cierto sentido y ante aquello le daba la razón a Harry, Vidar no era el típico Slytherin, imagino que si se hubiera tratado de Malfoy este estaría maldiciéndola de todas las formas posibles, de hecho no solo si fuera Malfoy, si no que cualquiera que llevara la bufanda verde y plateada.

-Si lo soy- dijo algo avergonzada, para salirse luego de aquella situación agregó – si quieres podemos ir a las cocinas a conseguirte otra de esas- Kusnetov negó.

-No, tengo que prepararla yo…- Hermione le miro nuevamente extrañada y una idea que iba de la mano con lo hablado con Harry pareció iluminarle el rostro.

-¿No dejas que los elfos te preparen tu comida?- Vidar negó vehemente.

-Es algo denigrante- dijo con una frialdad que a Hermione le aceleró el corazón.

¿Quién lo diría? ¿El mago perfecto se mostraba ante ella con todos los valores que le parecían dignos de su casa? Y lo más irónico es que este se encontraba en Slytherin.

* * *

-Se nos ha entregado un informe sobre las acciones que Ud. y el señor Nott mantenían sobre las _Avispas de Winbourne…- _Lucius, solo movió el rostro sin preocupación alguna.

-No hay que hacer una gran investigación para averiguarlo… basta con ir a la cámara de comercio en Egipto, hay un cartel gigantesco a primera vista.

-¿Ud. no tuvo ningún altercado con el señor Nott, antes de que este desapareciera?

-Siempre teníamos discusiones en lo que refería a los negocios.

-¿Sobre nada más?- dijo Rufus inquisitivo. Malfoy desvió la vista hacia Kingsley quién parecía llevar nota mental de todas sus respuestas.

-¿Sobre que más podríamos tener _"altercados"_ según Ud.?- a Rufus le molestaba aquella manera de torcer los asuntos que tenía Malfoy, siempre terminaba casi sacándole que tipo de respuesta esperaba obtener, lo que en si terminaba quitándole el factor sorpresa a cada una de estas, él no había tardado en notarlo, así como Kingsley con anterioridad se lo había comentado, todo el interrogatorio había marchado de la misma manera.

Bueno, debería habérselo esperado, el tratar con gente como Lucius Malfoy siempre dejaba lecciones valiosas de las cuales valerse con el tiempo; su favorita y realmente única a la cual podría hechar mano en un momento como ese era precisamente a la sorpresa que Malfoy quitaba a cada una de las preguntas que él le hiciera. Sin embargo tenía otro _"as"_ bajo la manga, del cual se había preocupado no informar a ninguno de sus subalternos, así que simplemente lo dejó, que Malfoy caminara sobre esa base de seguridad que él le había entregado, aún a riesgo de parecer incompetente. Sin embargo él también le daba crédito, este señor, ex-mortifago bastante hábil, si hubiera sido una orden judicial Malfoy se vería obligado a contestar sin dar tantos preámbulos ni vueltas a cada una de sus preguntas, supuso que era otro sistema de este para fastidiarle y cansarle. Lo que en si tenía bastante lógica, por otro lado se felicitaba asi mismo; en cualquier momento le haría caer, aunque la duda sobre si Lucius sería capaz de sobrellevar dignamente esa situación se hacía un espacio cada vez mayor dentro de su cabeza.

-Bueno, ambos han tenido participación en organizaciones que van más allá de solo negocios- insinuó Scrimegour, para su sorpresa y la de Kingsley, Malfoy rió condescendiente hacia él.

-Se refiere a los Mortifagos

-Es Ud. muy perspicaz- Malfoy se estiró descaradamente en su silla.

-Siempre creí que ese era un tema prohibido entre Uds.- dijo con sorna.

-Realmente solo en algunas partes de este ministerio y cuando se trata de _ciertas personas_- una vez dicho aquello Scrimegour miró significativamente a Fugde, quién bajó los parpados para luego hacerle un muy expresivo desprecio. Malfoy miró a este y volvió a sonreír, ahora burlándose abiertamente.

-Pero en fin, cuando Ud. se encontraba junto a los Mortifagos con el señor Nott, ¿Tuvieron algún altercado?

-Si…- contesto tranquilamente – recuerdo que tuvimos un par de discusiones- la aparente tranquilidad de Lucius, no pudo menos que extrañar a los que ahí se encontraban, excepto Fugde quien obviamente lo sabía, ya que él había dirigido parte del interrogatorio a Malfoy, cuando lo detuvieran cerca del final de la primera guerra.

-¿Por qué?- Malfoy se echó hacia atrás.

-Creo que tenía ciertos problemas con que _quien –Ud.-ya-sabe-_ me enviara a ciertas misiones, mientras que a él no.

-¿Sentía celos de su posición?

-No lo creo, ambos eran mucho más cercanos, hasta donde tengo entendido ambos se conocian desde su estadía en Hogwarts… como comprenderá era imposible para mí salvar aquél pequeño detalle- Scrimegour en todo momento se dedicó a observar con atención las reacciones de Lucius ante cada una de sus palabras, y la actitud que este había mantenido tanto al inicio del interrogatorio como ahora, lo sacaban de quicio, sobre todo cuando citaba su época de soldado sin muestra aparente de arrepentimiento. ¡Y pensar que se había zafado de todo!

-Entonces, si Ud. Dice que no había conflicto ¿Por qué discutían?- Lucius alzó las cejas buscando entre sus recuerdos, aquellos que le permitieran contestar satisfactoriamente esa pregunta.

-Supongo que sentía el peso de la edad y como todo anciano conservador y orgulloso el que alguien más joven viniera a usurpar _"su lugar"_ no podía menos que molestarle- entonces Kingsley asombrado intervino.

-¿Admite Ud. Entonces que el señor Nott, obraba concienzudamente bajo el halo _de-quien-Ud.-ya-sabe_?- Malfoy le miró con fija frialdad.

-No sabría decirlo…perfectamente pudo habérsele impuesto _"imperio"_ y ordenado que llevara cabal y perfectamente a cabo cualquiera de las misiones que se le encomendara…

-Pero aquello es una orden demasiado burda, abierta para que alguien se la tomara tan a pecho…

-Cierto…- concedió Malfoy – aunque también podía temerle al mago que la ejecutó sobre él, Ud. Entiende- dijo guardando un bostezo -… si Nott temía que ya no le fuera necesario a _Ud__.-ya-sabe-quién_, perfectamente podía creer que este se desharía de él en cualquier momento.

-¿Se lo comentó Ud. Al señor Nott en alguna ocasión?- Lucius negó.

-Jamás volvimos a tocar el tema. Pero Ud. Ha tocado un punto importante, tal vez Nott estaba más comprometido o controlado que cualquiera de nosotros, ya que como le indiqué conocía a Lord Voldemort desde que ambos estuvieran en Hogwarts.

Fue en ese momento cuando Fugde interrumpió.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema… señor Scrimegour- habló mirando a este – si quiere conocer las declaraciones del señor Malfoy sobre su papel en la guerra, todas se encuentran en el archivo del Wizengamont, al alcance de cualquiera, no es necesario reiterar aquellas preguntas al señor Malfoy- Rufus miró acusatoriamente a Fugde y este le devolvió el gesto, entonces carraspeó y dijo.

-Es cierto, pero nos ha servido, ya que ahora podemos establecer un paralelo sobre su relación con el señor Nott. Malfoy indolente se miró las uñas y sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras de Scrimegour asintió

-Como Ud. diga…

-Pues bien ¿Cuál fue el motivo que lo llevó a reunirse con el señor Nott la tarde de ayer?

-No lo sé, solo me citó, como verá me fue imposible preguntarle sus razones

-¿Solían reunirse muy a menudo en el Londres Muggle?

-No, generalmente los hacíamos en su hogar.

-¿En el suyo no?- Malfoy negó.

-Solo acudió a la recepción que realice en mi hogar la noche en que ocurrió lo de Avery…- Scrimegour y Kingsley se miraron, luego este último preguntó.

-Si su relación no era tan cercana ¿Por qué lo invitó?

-No lo hice yo, a mi esposa le pareció la mejor manera de que el hijo de él, Theodore, quien es compañero de mi hijo acudiera a la recepción. Sin embargo no niego que en aquella ocasión llegamos a varios acuerdos provechosos para los negocios que teníamos en común.

-¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que se hubiera molestado con Ud. por lo de Avery?- Malfoy miró a Kingsley extrañado, no sabía si era una pregunta estúpida o capciosa.

Rió de medio lado, aprovecharía aquél descuido para mostrarles con quién trataban.

-¿Se da cuenta de que al contestar aquella pregunta de manera afirmativa, consiento a que se me califique de sospechoso? ¿Cree que soy tan estúpido?- Scrimegour tragó pesadamente mientras evitaba que el rubor se le subiera a las mejillas, Kingsley en tanto se mantuvo tranquilo. Había descubierto el plan de ambos, pero solo era un escollo menor. Fugde solo río.

-Limítese a contestar- dijo Scrimegour molesto.

-No tendría porqué, él y Avery a penas se hablaban.

-¿Por qué no invitó Ud. a este ultimo a su recepción?

-Tenía entendido que se encontraba fuera de Inglaterra…- entonces Scrimegour supo que era hora de usar aquél _"as"_ que escrupulosamente se había guardado bajo la manga.

-¿En Rusia, cierto?- lo supo de inmediato, en cuanto el gesto de Lucius Malfoy se endureció, colocándose extrañamente serio en comparación a como se había mostrado durante todo el interrogatorio.

Malfoy en tanto, tragó pesadamente, al parecer había subestimado la capacidad _"investigativa"_ del ministerio, así como la de Scrimegour para sorprenderle, la idea de no demostrar nada que pudiera calificarse como una reacción adversa a sus planes, se vio aplastada ante la _"bomba"_ que Rufus Scrimegour le había lanzado. Inmediatamente su cabeza comenzó a trabajar sobre las razones que le habían llevado a obtener semejante información, la cual al fin de cuentas podría no solo perjudicarle a él, si no dar un atisbo de lo que Vidar significaba para él, el grupo y su familia.

Supuso que los momentos que se venían a continuación, a menos de que un milagro ocurriera, significarían tanto para él como para Scrimegour, un duelo.

* * *

_N/A: Muchas gracias a Alecrin por sus comentarios, correciones y sugerencias. Bueno ya, se ha convertido en mi BETA XD, cada vez estoy más familiarizada con el mundo del ffition._

_Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y bueno un review no estaría nada mal._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	15. De Enfrentamientos, Conseciones y Pelea

_**Capitulo XV.-**_

_******De Enfrentamientos, Conseciones y Peleas.-**_

Vidar, nuevamente, se había perdido. O al menos así lo había creído Draco en cuanto este no se apareciera para almorzar junto a él, como había esperado. De todas maneras no se preocupó, ya había quedado bastante claro que Kusnetov podría salirse de cualquier problema por si solo. Por lo mismo cuando volteó hacia Daphne que aún parecía ansiosa por verlo, dijo ya bastante harto:

— Tranquilízate, ya aparecerá...

—Tal vez está con Dumbledore... — acotó Pansy mostrándole una sonrisa. Su deber como amiga era apoyarla, pero aún así la chica le daba pena, sobre todo al mostrarse, desde su punto de vista _"tan arrastrada"_ con Kusnetov, además que no le auguraba la suerte que ella tenía con Malfoy.

De todas maneras y aunque ninguno de ellos lo quisiera o imaginara el almuerzo estaba destinado a ser un fracaso, sobre todo cuando Montague se acercó a su puesto e insolente dejara caer su pudín entre Malfoy y Parkinson, el golpe que el plato profirió contra la mesa y su consecuente rebote ensució a ambos chicos y al mismo tiempo ambos quedaron pasmados y extrañados por el gesto, pero fue Pansy la primera en reaccionar.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa estúpido? — exclamó mientras observaba horrorizada la masa café que descendía por el pecho de su sweater. Draco miró al muchacho fulminándolo.

— ¿Qué es eso, Malfoy, de que tu primo esta haciendo amistad con los de Gryffindor? — preguntó este sin dar muchos preámbulos. Draco quedó de una pieza y el recuerdo de la cínica sonrisa que Vidar extendiera siempre le hizo fruncir los labios y juntar el ceño muy, pero muy molesto.

"_Maldito esperpento, esto tendré que __decírselo a mi padre"_

Todas las vistas se fijaron en él y no supo si la ira que le subía por las piernas al estómago era contra Montague o Kusnetov. Al verse rodeado por miradas acusadoras, alzó el mentón altivo y con desprecio contestó.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él, maldito mandril?

El día anterior, después de lo ocurrido en el expreso, Draco había asumido que tendría que esperar muchos espectáculos como los de Londres o la momentánea amistad que su primo había entablado con los Weasley. A veces sentía que no le importaba mientras no lo relacionaran directamente a él en aquellas situaciones. Después de todo el tratar de corregir a Vidar de un día a otro, sería algo menos que imposible. Pero ahora todo Slytherin sabía que él sí tenía relación directa con un cuasi traidor a la sangre, a quién sus acciones lo estaban delatando muy evidentemente. Era obvio que cualquier amenaza, palabras, golpes o consejos que él pudiera entregarle, no serían tan efectivas como si estas mismas vinieran de Lucius, su padre.

Por otro lado Montague miraba a Malfoy con un extraño gesto en el rostro. Bien sabía él que era considerado poco más que un defectuoso mental, pero pocas veces, y muy poca gente, se había atrevido a decirle lo que realmente pensaban de él. Lo que en cierto sentido lo hacía a medias _"intocable"_, aunque no de la manera en que Malfoy y Nott lo eran. Su _"intocabilidad" _solo se limitaba a las paredes de Hogwarts y exclusivamente debido a su fuerza física. A diferencia de ambos chicos, sus padres no eran influyentes o adinerados, aunque si disfrutaban de una buena situación. A Malfoy y a Nott —sobre todo al primero— siquiera se les podía tratar con frialdad. Siendo el estandarte de los valores que no solo proclamaba su casa, si no toda la alta sociedad mágica, era imposible atacarle o molestarle sin recibir el correspondiente castigo tanto de la dirección, como del alumnado, y por último y más complicado, de sus propios padres.

Pero en ciertas ocasiones, él mismo consideraba que podía darse ciertos gustos, sobre todo cuando la _"razón"_ estaba de su lado. Vidar, el flamante primo de Draco Malfoy, significaba un error, un desadaptado o vergüenza que infringía las normas bajo las cuales se movilizaba la casa de Slytherin; y en su primer día se estaba volviendo un grano que en cualquier momento mancharía el impecable y marmóreo rostro de Draco Malfoy.

El que Montague fuera a enfrentar a Malfoy se debía exclusivamente a que Vidar no se encontraba presente, obviamente era mucho más fácil fastidiar al otro muchacho, ya que si bien era pariente de Malfoy, no era Draco en persona. Además era un deleite el sacarle en cara al perfecto Draco Malfoy, autoproclamado príncipe de Slytherin, último de la casa Black, aquella gran y oscura falla que había cruzado los umbrales de Hogwarts junto a él. Y si había que ser desagradable, insolente y brutal para hacerlo, mejor aún. Servía para mostrarle al muchacho su insignificancia. Pero no se esperaba esa respuesta, no solo le gritaba a viva voz lo que en muchas ocasiones sus puños habían callado, si no que demostraba unas "_bolas"_ que por experiencia sabía que _"señoritos"_ como Malfoy no tenían. Incluso él, aún menospreciándose como lo hacía, tenía límites hasta los cuales estaba dispuesto a soportar. Por lo mismo, muchos calificarían su reacción como normal, aún cuando Pansy le mirara asustada y Goyle se hubiera colocado de pie, para responder a cualquier ataque; los platos desordenados y el que Daphne se hubiera ido a llamar a Snape, parecieron alertar al resto de las mesas sobre lo que ocurría en la de Slytherin.

Desde donde estaba Harry le resultaba imposible ver que Montague tenía a Malfoy cogido por el cuello y que el rostro de este estaba a punto de reventar por la ira que parecía resquebrajarle la quijada. Pero Draco no era estúpido, el intentar liberarse mediante la fuerza física era desde un principio batalla perdida. Solo por reflejo lo cogió de las muñecas tratando de soltarse.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó Montague apretando los dientes con fuerza. Draco recordó de inmediato su experiencia en el Londres Muggle cuando unos asaltantes le encerraran para golpearlo. Las mismas palabras, la misma furia, en aquella ocasión no le había ido muy bien al contestar. Pero ahora estaba en su mundo, en Hogwarts, en la mesa de Slytherin ¿Sería posible que Montague fuera un Muggle disfrazado y que tal como Vidar le dijera resultara más astuto que el mismo Salazar?

Cualquier idea sobre aquello desapareció cuando imperó su orgullo. Con fría altivez contestó.

—El estúpido mandril siquiera puede escuchar, suéltame o sabrás de que es capaz mi padre…

— ¡Maldito cobarde! _— _farfulló Montague.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo acá? —exclamó Snape cuando se acercó a ambos alumnos, Malfoy aprovechó para extender su gesto de superioridad, aún cuando se encontraba a merced del mandril ese, situación que obligó a Montague a presionar aún más los dientes — ¡Sr. Montague, suelte de inmediato al señor Malfoy! —ordenó, a lo que el alumno de quinto obedeció en el acto, no sin antes empujar a Draco, obligándolo a perder el equilibrio si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Pansy y Vincent, quienes evitaron que cayera.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué es lo está pasando entre ustedes? — Montague retrocedió y se colocó frente a Snape, sin embargo guardó silencio. Snape miró a Draco quién obviamente había hecho alguna amenaza al chico para que este guardara silencio. Rápidamente Blaise respondió.

— Malfoy trató a Montague de mandril, profesor…— tanto Draco como este último miraron a Zabini con odio, el primero por que no quería ser expuesto y Draco porque simplemente esperaba salirse con la suya. Sin embargo Pansy nuevamente contraatacó.

— Fue culpa de Montague, él dejó caer su comida frente a nosotros y nos salpicó con pudín, profesor — Snape miró a su alumna _—_ él quiso provocar a Malfoy—. Snape alzó el mentón, miró a ambos chicos y les ordenó.

—Síganme…—todos atentos miraron a ambos alumnos salir del comedor, Draco con gestos elegantes se arreglaba el cuello, mientras su túnica se auto limpiaba. No miró a nadie, siquiera a Pansy, quién se quedó observándole preocupada salir del comedor.

— ¿Qué diablos les pasa a los de Slytherin hoy, se han vuelto locos? —preguntó Ron.

En otro sector de la mesa, Fred y George se miraban fijamente. Habían visto a Montague en la mañana. Y realmente no había mucho que decir, ambos sabían o al menos tenían una idea, de que era lo que había ocurrido.

—No importa cuales hayan sido sus motivos… señor Malfoy…—regañó Snape. Después de media hora de discursos sobre la propiedad del comportamiento entre alumnos de la misma casa el estómago de Malfoy rezongaba, y si calculaba bien, una vez que Snape terminara con ambos, deberían correr hacia su siguiente clase —…lo mismo a usted, señor Montague. Es vergonzoso que quiera aprovecharse de alumnos de cursos inferiores, que en comparación con usted no son capaces de defenderse…— Montague miró a Snape desafiante. Sabía que su jefe de casa no le habría _"defendido"_ de esa forma de no ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Sí, Draco había tenido razón al amenazarle. Sin embargo su orgullo lo llevó a contestar con sorna.

—Malfoy no es un bebito inocente…por más que quiera mostrarse de esa manera…

— ¡Guarde silencio! ¡No conteste cuando no le he hecho pregunta alguna! —dicho esto se acercó a Montague, quién le miraba fijamente a los ojos —…además… ambos sabemos a que clase de enfrentamiento nos referimos…

— ¡Pero profesor…!—masculló este tratando de que Malfoy no le escuchara. Snape no habló, solo hizo el gesto con los labios que le ordenaba a Montague seguir guardando silencio.

—Malfoy retírese…— dijo, a lo que este no se hizo repetir —Ud… _— _habló volteando hacia Montague _— _me acompañará después de clase durante esta semana…—el muchacho bajó la cabeza, lleno de rencor.

— Me parece injusto profesor…—dijo más calmado al saberse a solas con Snape.

—A mí, no… puede retirarse.

A diferencia de Malfoy, cuando Montague salió del despacho de Snape nadie le esperaba. Vio como se encontraba rodeado por Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle y como este último fijaba en él una fría mirada, sin embargo no le costó nada apartarlo para acercarse amenazadoramente a Draco, quién con calma, le miraba como si fuera más que un insecto.

—Al parecer puedes con mucho ¿No, Malfoy? —le dijo serio y frío.

—Te lo dije…—contestó este sin mirarle y volviendo el rostro a Parkinson. Montague tuvo nuevamente ganas de partirle la cabeza ahí mismo, pero miró a su alrededor y vio a los esbirros de Malfoy fijando la vista en todos sus movimientos. A diferencia de lo que decía Snape, Montague sabía que darse algunos golpes con ellos no sería precisamente _"aprovecharse"_ de alumnos menores. Sin decir nada y con el orgullo estacado en la garganta se retiró.

* * *

A Hermione le parecía haber caído en un sueño bizarro en cuanto el muchacho se ofreció (con aquél acento tan extraño: suave y rudo al mismo tiempo) acompañarla a la biblioteca, so excusa de querer conocer Hogwarts. Por alguna razón su gesto le pareció casi de disculpa, como si él hubiera cometido algún error para con ella. Recordando el día anterior, desde su punto de vista, era ella quién debería ofrecerle disculpas por el comportamiento de sus compañeros, pero sinceramente y como Harry se lo indicara, no parecía ser necesario. Pero sabía y era evidente que Vidar sentía curiosidad hacia ella, casi tanta como la que ella sentía hacia él y el hecho de que fuera el muchacho quién pidiera acompañarla, solo hizo que aquella sensación creciera. Si hilaba bien los puntos, esgrimiría tres razones, obvias. Vidar era sangre pura, Slytherin y por último y más importante, pariente de Malfoy.

De alguna manera que no entendía, sentía que el colocar aquellas barreras era desconfiar en demasía. Fred y George habían sido bastantes claros con respecto al chico; a excepción de su parentesco con Draco, era simpático y agradable. Ella menos que nadie estaba en condiciones de discriminar y dejarse llevar por la desconfianza que Ron y Harry sentían hacia todo lo que rodeara a Malfoy, aquello era simplemente estrechar la vista y el pensamiento. Y si fuera por ello, lo mejor sería de una vez cambiar insignias con el muchacho y aparecerse como alumna oficial de la casa de la serpiente. No. Hermione Granger debía tener una mentalidad más abierta que todos los de ese lugar, ella era la sangre sucia, ella era la discriminada.

Por otro lado, y si era sincera consigo misma, habría obedecido a los consejos de sus amigos si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro Slytherin. Pero algo tenía Vidar Kusnetov en sus ademanes y forma de mirar que lo hacían, como Fred y George le dijeran, agradable y simpático, a pesar de Malfoy, a pesar de Slytherin. Y ella no era estúpida y menos ciega, hasta Harry había admitido que el trato del muchacho hacia Hagrid era _"extraño", _ demasiado respetuoso y serio, y era esa principal razón por la que Harry había suavizado su opinión sobre el chico. Sí, ella también lo admitía, era otro punto a favor de Vidar Kusnetov.

Ahora sí se remontaba a lo dicho por los gemelos, con quienes Vidar había tenido una extensa conversación. Las actitudes del muchacho eran casi entendibles, si todo lo dicho por el muchacho era la mitad de cierto; Vidar no establecía muchas diferencias entre un mago, un squib y muggle, fuera de las ya evidentes.

Ella sabía lo que significaba MAFIA, la misma Londres estaba infestada de rusos, con sus grupos y clanes delictivos. Y bueno, el muchacho provenía de aquél lugar, que a sus ojos y los del mundo occidental, era tan peligroso y sórdido como la pared más vieja de Azkaban. Y entendía que en esos lugares no se diera espacio a las divisiones que el mundo mágico hacía evidentes. El desenvolverse así ayudaba al _"avance"_ y éxito en los negocios del _"clan"_ y si los rusos eran tan pragmáticos como se mostraban jamás darían cabida a esas ideas, sobre todo si estas estaban destinadas a dividir el _"Clan"._

Nuevamente el saber y entender eso le intrigaba, tanto el chico como su situación. Según lo que sabía, él había estudiado en Durmstrang y aquello le extrañaba aún más, era consabida la reputación de aquella escuela, en donde la pureza de sangre era la norma. Pero, bueno, Vidar se mostraba tan tolerante que sin muggles, sangres sucias o squibs cercanos, no habría tenido problema alguno. De todas maneras le costaba creer su actual situación, de hecho era para la risa; sangre pura, Slytherin y primo de Malfoy. Ahí, sentado frente a ella, analizándola de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía.

Una contradicción tras otras, recordaba sus palabras _"es una indignidad…"_ y si a eso le sumaba su trato hacia Hagrid, y a eso lo de los gemelos en el expreso, y durante el desayuno…

No, realmente no sabía que pensar.

—Parece muy confundida — nuevamente aquél acento.

"_Oh, si aquello era otra cosa, la trataba de usted…"_

—No tienes por que ser tan formal… — dijo ella, aún sumergida en su mar de dudas.

—Es difícil cambiar eso de un día para otro, tendrá que disculparme — Hermione sonrió condescendiente. Se llevo un par de rizos tras la orejas, carraspeó y miró secamente al muchacho.

—Tienes razón, estoy bastante confundida.

—También yo — Vidar se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos en las rodillas, Hermione no supo como interpretar aquél gesto ¿Se escondía para que no les vieran juntos o realmente quería acercarse a ella? Y si así era ¿No era un abuso de confianza? Ciertamente solo aquél día se habían hablado por primera vez. No, el día anterior — Me cuesta comprender las reglas sociales de este lugar…— dijo, Hermione lo vio replegarse y sobarse la nariz con total indolencia. Sí, era extraño, él, la situación, todo. Pero se dio el tiempo de escuchar y tratar de entender sus dudas.

—Puedo ayudarte en eso…— Vidar suspiró con alivio.

—Sería de gran ayuda, Draco cree que todo lo doy por entendido… — Hermione no se sorprendió, ya suponía que Malfoy, siendo como era, jamás tendría paciencia para explicar nada a quien fuera, incluso si este era un pariente suyo. Aquella idea venía de la mano con el hecho de que Malfoy, al saberse un privilegiado del sistema, gustaba de guardar aquella información con el afán de ser el único con ventajas. Sí, eso era bastante típico de él. Hermione apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se llevó una mano a la boca, no sabía si acercarse o no. Era la vocecita de Ron en su cabeza la que le susurraba.

"_Cuidado, Cuidado"_

—Por lo que Fred y George me contaron, entiendo que no comprendas las subdivisiones de esta escuela, sus casas… — Vidar le miró extrañado y de pronto asintió.

—Ellos son los gemelos pelirrojos ¿no?

—Así es…

—Oh… pues ha acertado señorita no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que ocurre en este lugar… — por primera vez desde que ambos habían coincidido en que la curiosidad mutua que se tenían era mayor a la desconfianza, Hermione se dio el gusto de sonreír con calma. El muchacho, muy afablemente correspondió el gesto. No hizo mayor falta para que la muchacha, conocedora de toda la historia de Hogwarts, diera una directa aunque detallada introducción. Aún así, para apoyarse con _"hechos_", lo condujo a la sección histórica de la biblioteca, lugar en el cual, sacando tomo a tomo, explicaba cada uno de los entramados que habían vuelto a Hogwarts lo que era. Vidar absorbía la información al mismo tiempo que la chica la entregaba. Obviamente el muchacho formulaba sus preguntas las cuales solo en parte se vieron contestadas, principalmente por la falta de tiempo que ambos tenían. Haciendo uno que otro comentario, que en ocasiones a Hermione le parecieron más que acertados, Vidar supo granjearse una buena opinión de la muchacha, no pasó siquiera media hora hasta que Granger se vio con la confianza necesaria para hacer gala de todo su desplante. Situación que provocó una tranquila sonrisa del muchacho.

—Pero... — interrumpió de pronto el muchacho — el ambiente competitivo no ayuda mucho en la unión de la institución ¿no? — Hermione le miró con atención mientras guardaba el segundo volumen de Rowena Ravenclaw en la estantería — y bueno, por lo que me has explicado, así como lo que he visto, el historial escolar sigue a todos después de salir de Hogwarts ¿no? — Hermione debió asentir algo apesumbrada, ciertamente que ella ya había pensado en aquellas palabras, pero el orgullo de ser Griffyndor y de verse completamente aceptada en su casa pronto le hizo olvidar aquello.

—Un buen ambiente competitivo saca lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros…

—No es algo que yo haya visto… aunque — y se acercó un par de pasos a ella — tengo la vaga sospecha de es que Slytherin contra el resto de las casas ¿no? — Hermione se rascó la cabeza, no sabiendo si asentir o no, más que una sospecha parecía una afirmación destinada a dejar como víctima a la casa de la serpiente, o así habría sonado si es que el tono de Vidar hubiera sido diferente, de alguna manera que entendía, sabía que aquello eran sus escudos alzándose ante cualquier posible ataque. Solo para tantear terreno, así contestó:

—Todo lo que le ocurre a Slytherin, se lo tiene merecido… — pero cuando pensaba en aquella casa, solo la imagen de Malfoy y su media sonrisa llena de desprecio llegaba a su cabeza, y con ello las cuatro veces que ambos habían intercambiado miradas.

Vidar retrocedió, preocupado de haber infringido alguna norma que no conocía. No siguió con el tema ya que temía incomodar a la muchacha. Hermione lo notó, y lo que ese muchacho mostraba le resultaba muy parecido a la prudencia. Nuevamente se sorprendió. Pero no dijo nada.

—En fin… — habló él — tampoco entiendo lo de los relojes con joyas…— algo parecido a una mínima culpa se apoderó de la cabeza de Hermione, sin embargo se dedicó, tal cual lo había hecho los últimos minutos, a explicar detalladamente cual era la función de cada uno y cuando estos funcionaban.

* * *

Lucius miró con serio desdén los gestos de satisfacción que Kingsley y Scrimegour respectivamente le lanzaban. De haber sido por él, se habría levantado y dejado a todos con aquella famosa _"bomba"_ atravesada en la garganta. Pero ya que habían pasado aquellos pequeños segundos, sabía que se había evidenciado, que tanto Rufus como Shacklebolt lo habían notado y que en base a eso, debería decir verdades a medias. Entonces recobró la compostura y todos nuevamente en aquel cuarto lo notaron. Y aunque Malfoy decidió continuar con su plan, supo de inmediato que no se los haría fácil, aquello iría contra su naturaleza.

— ¡Vaya! Me sorprende señor Scrimegour…— dijo con tono burlesco, miró a Kingsley — usted también, al haber averiguado eso…

—Lo admite, entonces ¿Usted sabía su paradero?

— ¿Por qué habría de negarlo?

—No lo indicó en su declaración sobre la detención de Avery…

—No me pareció importante hacerlo… además debe entender que me encontraba bastante alterado por el asunto en si —Kingsley se acercó a Malfoy y dejó caer un par de pergaminos.

—Es lo que pudimos encontrar sobre sus actividades económicas con un tal Adam Burden… ¿Sabe Usted quién es?

—Desde luego, de otra manera no hubiera tenidos tratos con él…

— ¿Por qué dice _"tenido"_? —Malfoy sonrió a Scrimegour, con un gesto tan…tan

— ¿No está dentro de su investigación? —preguntó a este, Kingsley frunció el ceño y retrocedió ofendido.

"_Punto para mí, no ha sido él quién lo ha averiguado"_

—Le reitero, señor Malfoy…— dijo Scrimegour con impaciencia — limítese a contestar las preguntas, de momento el interrogatorio lo esta realizando el departamento de aurores y no usted — Malfoy pegó con tranquilidad la espalda al respaldo de la silla, se cruzó de brazos indolentemente y contestó.

—Hace algunos meses él y su esposa fueron asesinados…

— ¿Sabe por quién? — Malfoy divagó unos segundos, realmente al preguntarle aquello, entendía que buscaban una confirmación de esas sospechas, sin embargo ya les había confirmado que Avery había estado en Rusia. Según su informante, durante la refriega que había terminado con la vida de los padres de Kusnetov no se había podido identificar al asesino o _"asesinos"._ Finalmente se arriesgó.

—No, pero tengo las mismas sospechas que ustedes — perfecto, lo acusaba y exoneraba en las mismas cantidades.

— ¿Fue por eso que peleó con usted? —intervino Scrimegour.

—He sido más que claro sobre las razones por las cuales me enfrenté a él…— Malfoy vio como Kingsley movía los hombros conteniendo la risa. Él personalmente habría hecho lo mismo.

—No puede esperar que creamos esa declaración…— Lucius apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—Pues tendrán que hacerlo, está confirmada por el mismo Avery.

Fue en aquél momento cuando Scrimegour comenzó a desesperarse, principalmente por que a pesar de intentarlo no habían podido romper la coraza que Malfoy urdía en torno suyo y el hecho de que este contestara con la verdad, mezclándola con sus ademanes irónicos y tonos burlescos estaba a punto de pasarle la cuenta.

— ¿Sabe algo? — dijo de pronto Malfoy, mirando fijamente la mesa —No sé hasta que punto es válido el creer que Nott se enfadó conmigo por lo ocurrido con Avery. A excepción de pertenecer a _"aquél grupo_", como usted sutilmente lo llamó, no eran buenos hablándose, de hecho podría asegurar que Nott consideraba a Avery como un pelmazo… bueno eso ya ha quedado demostrado. Y siguiendo el hilo de sus ideas — aquí se inclino hacia delante a apoyó el rostro en la palma extendida —o al menos lo que he podido vislumbrar debido a sus preguntas, no veo conexión alguna entre lo ocurrido con ambos…—Kingsley entonces se adelantó y sonrió abiertamente a Lucius.

—Creo que todavía no lo entiende, señor Malfoy. La conexión entre ambos es usted — Lucius rió ante la solemnidad de Kingsley.

—Entiendo su punto… pero de todas maneras no es suficiente para siquiera considerarme sospechoso… —Scrimegour carraspeó y miró a Malfoy, secamente dijo.

—Hábleme de Adam Burden…—Lucius inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda analizando al director del departamento de aurores.

—Lo conocí durante la guerra… era asistente de uno de los informantes del señor Rokwood, aunque no recuerdo su nombre.

— ¿Era un mortifago?

—Puede ser…

— ¿Ud. jamás lo vio? —Lucius negó con calma.

— ¿Y que tipo de negocios tenían ustedes? —Malfoy adoptó aquel tono frío y diplomático que solía usar para explicar cada una de sus actividades, situación que molestaba a los aurores presentes, sobre todo considerando que tratándose de crímenes o dinero Malfoy no variaba su gesto.

—Bueno, él era heredero de una gran fortuna por parte de la familia de su padre, y no sabía como utilizarla, así que le recomendé invertir en la fabricación de escobas, en aquél tiempo, no había mucha gente pensando en el Quidditch pero al final de la guerra habrían cientos de oportunidades. Cuando sus acciones comenzaron a tomar gran valor, me ofreció que fuéramos socios y yo acepté…

Scrimegour movió la cabeza negativamente, había ocurrido tal cual él lo imaginara. Malfoy estaba saliendo bien parado de todas las preguntas. Fue entonces cuando carraspeo y como si fuera una señal —para Lucius era obvio que sí— Estella Lux hizo ingreso a la pequeña sala, Malfoy la reconoció de inmediato, había sido la primera en llegar a la escena de la pelea con Avery, así como la primera en tomar su declaración, traía consigo un fardo de papeles y pergaminos aquello le dio mala espina. La muchacha salió tan rápido como hizo ingreso.

—Acá…— habló Scrimegour — tenemos las sanciones enviadas a Nenetsia…supongo que usted sabe donde se encuentra ese lugar — Lucius alzó le mentón fríamente y no contestó, con desagrado vio como la habitación parecía empequeñecerse a su alrededor. No solo estaba contrariado, sino que ahora una molestia que se tragó parte por parte comenzaba a escalar por el esófago para tratar de salir por su boca, obviamente él no dejaría que eso ocurriera.

—…Debido al uso indebido de magia por parte de… — Rufus acercó el pergamino a la luz, aunque no le hacia falta, Malfoy fijo la vista en Kingsley quien le miraba fijamente — el menor Vidar Edward Adam Kusnetov Burden…— miró entonces a Malfoy por sobre los bordes del pergamino, para su molestia Lucius se mostraba imperturbable pero continuó, aún le faltaba algo más que revelar, pero en vez de leerlo del pergamino dejó este sobre la mesa y prestó atención a cualquier tic que delatara el rostro de Lucius — a la misma hora y mismo día en que los Muggles eran asesinados en Londres… ¿Curioso no? — solo entonces Scrimegour esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, los labios de Lucius se tensaron y por un momento deseó sacar su varita y lanzar una imperdonable contra todos en aquella sala, luego iría por esa zorra de Lux…

—Es el muchacho que se aloja en su casa ¿no? — Lucius no tuvo otra opción que asentir.

—Así es…— al obtener aquella respuesta, un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Rufus, las fechas eran compatibles, casi quince años desde su desaparición, el muchacho provenía de una zona llena de magia negra, misma edad, criado por _"desertores"_ de la guerra, había hecho magia aún a pesar de la ley… a la misma hora en que dos Muggles habían muerto en Londres, en un ataque que involucraba a James Avery, al cual se había encontrado detenido por Lucius Malfoy, ambos ex – mortifagos y ahora la extraña desaparición de Theodore Nott, quién jamás había _"llegado"_ –según Malfoy- a una cita concertada por ambos.

"_¿Podría ser él?" "¿Lo habían revivido acaso?" _

— ¿Por qué no nos informó sobre esto? — preguntó buscando una respuesta válida que sepultara lo que en algún momento había considerado histerias de una muchacha.

—Es la primera vez que sé sobre eso…— Lucius miró a su alrrededor, tanto los ojos de Kingsley como los de Scrimegour lo trataban de mentiroso. ¡Pues que se jodieran! Ahora más que nunca debía de salvarse el pellejo, o las cosas podrían salirse de control.

—Está mintiendo — intervino Shaklebolt. Lucius siquiera se dignó a contestar, solo miró al auror con gesto de aburrimiento.

—Y bien…— dijo desafiante — ¿Es todo? — Rufus retrocedió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el pecho. Había, de pronto, perdido el aire.

— ¡Claro que no… esto es grave!

—No desde mi punto de vista…

—Señor Malfoy le recuerdo…

—Sí, sí, usted está haciendo el interrogatorio… pero póngase en mi lugar por un momento…— para Rufus era el colmo del descaro. Ponerse en su lugar, el lugar de un cobarde asesino, pusilánime y déspota — me trae acá a base de sospechas, todas infundadas…he permitido que mi abogado no se encuentre presente por que sé como se me tacha entre estas paredes… y muy en contra de lo que usted piense, he sido yo, y no su departamento, quien ha detenido a un asesino ¿Es eso lo que le molesta? — Kingsley avanzó hacia él y Scrimegour apoyo las palmas sobre la mesa.

—Se está excediendo señor Malfoy…

—No, estoy colaborando…Ustedes se han excedido… y ahora trata de buscar en sus teorías sin fundamento una razón para sospechar de un muchacho… — se echó hacia atrás cruzando ambos brazos con gesto indignado, recordó entonces que Cornelius Fugde se encontraba a sus espaldas, le miró de reojo con gesto acusador, el cual sabía haría efecto en el ministro.

Así ocurrió. Fugde se colocó de pie y aún más indignado que Malfoy le espetó a Scrimegour.

—Aquello es cierto… si todo esto es parte de una treta para limpiar su nombre, Rufus, lo está haciendo muy mal…— tomó entonces el respaldo de la silla, rozando levemente a Malfoy —. Ya puede retirarse Lucius… — este no se hizo esperar y se colocó de pie.

—No hemos terminado señor… — dijo Kingsley. Fugde miró a Scrimegour, quién le sostuvo el gesto.

—Claro que sí…— se adelantó a Malfoy y le abrió la puerta.

Solo cuando ambos salieron Shacklebolt se atrevió a decir.

— ¿No estará bajo Imperio? — Scrimegour negó molesto.

— ¡Qué más desearía yo…!

A Rufus le molestaba verse contradicho por su tranquilidad, pero el auror fue capaz de hacer algunas notas mentales sobre ciertos puntos que le parecieron vagos o explicados a medias. Por otro lado la atenta vigilancia de Fugde y su intervención final habían evitado que se pudiera profundizar aún más en el tema de la guerra, o en general sobre cualquier pregunta que no tuviera directa relación con el caso en cuestión.

Cuando salieron de la oficina el gesto de Malfoy cambió, aunque mostrándose aún molesto reiteró una invitación a almorzar a Fugde. Así como se reunió con el abogado de Lucius, el señor Dietrich, quién comenzó a expresar su indignación por interrogar a su cliente sin su presencia. Malfoy se ajustó sus guantes y con calma salió por la puerta principal del ministerio. Su tranquilidad estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero no estaba enfadado con Scrimegour o con Kingsley, si no con cierta serpiente que se había atrevido a alzarse contra él.

* * *

Draco no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con Vidar a solas o derechamente de tenerle cerca para aplastarle la cara y de paso advertirle que tal vez Montague estuviera buscando fastidiarle. Cuando llegaron al invernadero este nuevamente apareció atrasado, ya que al igual que en la mañana se había perdido.

A Pansy no se le pasó por alto el hecho de ver a Malfoy fastidiado. Regularmente, cuando esto ocurría solía ser desagradable con todo el mundo, incluso con ella. El hecho de saber y conocer sus razones no pudieron menos que inclinarla hacia él en contra de Vidar, pero también entendía que el chico directamente no tenía la culpa, ya que no conocía el sistema de Hogwarts, aunque consideraba que no era una excusa el que nuevamente hubiera buscado ayuda o compañía en un par de Gryffindors, así que cuando este se colocó al lado de Daphne, quién le había guardado un puesto, y le sonrió, Pansy no supo realmente como reaccionar. Hacerle un desprecio le parecía sin sentido y no saludarle, o al menos inclinar su cabeza, podrían enemistarla con el mismo Malfoy, ya que si bien este se mostraba distante en cuanto a lo que tenía que ver son su primo en aquél momento, no era capaz de tolerar nada que fuera una impertinencia hacia su _"familia_". Por otro lado aquello le indicó que tal vez sería mejor dejar todo en las manos de Draco y que este sería finalmente quién debía censurar a Vidar o derechamente despreciarle, situación que el resto de la casa seguiría sin ningún problema.

Una vez terminada la clase, Pansy se dedicó a esperar a Malfoy. Suponía que el mostrarse atenta con él ayudaría a que mejorara su ánimo, pero este, sin mirarla, le ordenó llevarse a Daphne, que estaba pegada a Vidar. Orden que ella acató de inmediato.

La muchacha Greengras le miró con profundo odio cuando notó lo que Pansy estaba haciendo, sin embargo al mirar a Malfoy se suavizó y permitió que Pansy la arrastrara fuera del invernadero.

—Draco está molesto —le dijo, Daphne miró a la chica con tranquilidad.

—Es normal… ¿Crees que se vayan a pelear? —Pansy se encogió de hombros, Draco no era de esos que resolvía todo a golpes, sin embargo no sabía si es que sería capaz de amenazar a Kusnetov como lo había hecho con Montague. Por lo que entendía, actualmente el padre de Malfoy también era el tutor del chico, así como este le había explicado que parte de la gigantesca herencia del muchacho también engrosaba las arcas de los Malfoy. Analizándolo crípticamente sabía que una muerte social sobre Vidar sería imposible; tenía demasiado dinero y estaba apoyado por los Malfoy, algo que siquiera Draco podría cambiar ¿O sí?

—Creo que hay que tomar cierta distancia de él… —dijo Pansy una vez que sus ideas se vieron ordenadas. Daphne le miró con frialdad, aquella idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, sé que ha sido criado de manera diferente, pero creo que es demasiado amistoso con los traidores a las sangre… y bueno de traidores a sangres sucias es muy poca la diferencia… —Daphne no podía negar la lógica de su amiga, pero de todas maneras se molestó, al mismo tiempo sabía que _"corregir"_ aquél comportamiento era cosa de tiempo.

—No —contestó secamente. Pansy arrugó el gesto contradecida ante la negativa de su amiga—. Yo tengo mejor opinión de él, es cosa de tiempo para que sepa diferenciar las buenas de las malas _"juntas"._

—Puede resultar perjudicial para nosotras el estar en contacto con alguien tan _"amigo"_ de esos traidores.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, mientras yo no lo vea con un sangre sucia me da lo mismo —sentenció Daphne ofendida.

— ¿Qué te pasa...? —le dijo Pansy molesta — ¿Acaso estás dispuesta a aceptar eso? — Daphne enfrió aún más su gesto.

—No sé a que te refieres…

—No seas tonta…

— ¡No! Tú no seas tonta — dijo finalmente, bajó entonces la cabeza y respiró — Mira, lamento haberte gritado, no quise hacerlo —alzó entonces los ojos y miró a Pansy fijamente —. Él me gusta, me gusta mucho, y si puedo estar cerca de él, también puedo llegar a gustarle. De momento todo lo que reclamas no me parece suficiente para dejarle de lado…

—Pero Daphne…—dijo Pansy con gesto sentido —tú eres de una buena familia, es arriesgarte mucho…

—Lo sé, y no me importa…—alzó entonces la vista y miró a su amiga —quizás deberías preocuparte más por tu situación que por la mía —Pansy retrocedió y devolvió aquél frío gesto a su amiga.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Tú también aguantas los desplantes de Draco, yo hago la vista gorda con Vidar…

—Eso es diferente —atajó Pansy —. Yo a Draco le conozco desde que somos niños, y además ya nos hemos besado…

—Supongo que ha valido la pena ¿no? Después de todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado —Parkinson frunció el ceño y apretó sus libros contra el pecho. Ofendida alzó el mentón y dejó a la chica sola.

En el camino hacia el comedor Gregory Goyle se le acercó extendiéndole El Profeta.

— ¿Dónde está Draco? —le preguntó, Pansy cogió el diario y comenzó a leer por encima la sección que este le mostraba.

—Se quedó _"hablando"_ con Vidar…

— ¿Por lo de Montague? —preguntó, Pansy le miró y asintió, volvió entonces la vista al diario y una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Gregory ¿Me lo das? —dijo al muchacho extendiendo el periódico frente a él. Goyle asintió. Entonces Pansy retrocedió sobre sus pasos, pasando de largo a Daphne que se encaminaba también a solas hacia el vestíbulo. Cuando por fin vio a Vidar y Draco ambos venían arreglándose el cabello y sus ropas, obviamente habían forcejeado.

— ¡Draco! — dijo esta extendiéndole el periódico antes de siquiera este pudiera cogerlo.

— ¡Cállate! —dijo este molesto, cuando la tuvo cerca — ¿Qué es? —preguntó con una frialdad que pareció herir a la chica, inmediatamente supo que había sido debido a las palabras que Daphne le había dicho _"los desplantes de Draco"_. Pero luego aquello se le olvidó cuando notó como la sonrisa de este se extendía sobre su rostro, para luego mirarla llena de malicia y satisfacción.

—Bien hecho Pansy— dijo acariciándole el cabello, hecho esto golpeó con gesto casual a Vidar en el pecho.

—Vamos— le ordenó, este le siguió.

La forma en que ambos se alejaban de ella y como Draco había hablado a su primo y este contestado, le dijo que si en algún momento se habían peleado ya era cosa del pasado, algo un poco difícil de creer considerando el carácter rencoroso de Draco. Sin embargo ella también les siguió, no quería perderse el espectáculo que Draco ya había asegurado.

* * *

_**HP/IV**_

— _¡Weasley! ¡Eh, Weasley!_

_Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban ante ellos, muy contentos por algún mo tivo._

— _¿Qué? —contestó Ron lacónicamente._

— _¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley! —anun ció Malfoy, blandiendo un ejemplar de __El Profeta __y hablando muy alto, para que todos cuantos abarrotaban el vestíbulo pudieran oírlo—. ¡Escucha esto!_

_MÁS ERRORES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

_Parece que los problemas del Ministerio de Magia no se acaban, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra envia da especial. Muy cuestionados últimamente por la falta de seguridad evidenciada en los Mundiales de quidditch, y aún incapaces de explicar la desa parición de una de sus brujas, los funcionarios del Ministerio se vieron inmersos ayer en otra situa ción embarazosa a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrec to de los Objetos Muggles._

_Malfoy levantó la vista._

—_Ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar tratándose de un don nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo exultante._

* * *

Vidar miró asombrado a Malfoy, jamás le habría creído capaz de ser tan cruel, sobre todo considerando lo _Nenaza_ que le parecía. Desde su punto de vista, para jactarse de esa manera se debía de estar seguro en las consecuencias que se podría sufrir, y a su vez entendió que su _"primo"_ se encontraba a la cabeza de algo parecido a la clase privilegiada de Hogwarts y era en base a esto que se aprovechaba de aquellos que, al menos a él, le parecían más _"débiles"_. Por otro lado no pudo evitar extender aquella sonrisa de medio lado, de todos aquellos pelirrojos a los que Malfoy llamaba comadrejas, el que era ahora víctima de sus burlas, era al que menos apreciaba.

* * *

_**HP/IV**_

_Arnold Weasley, que hace dos años fue castiga do por la posesión de un coche volador, se vio ayer envuelto en una pelea con varios guardadores de la ley muggles (llamados «policías») a propósito de cier tos contenedores de basura muy agresivos. Parece que el señor Weasley acudió raudo en ayuda de __Ojo loco __Moody, el anciano ex auror que abandonó el Ministerio cuando dejó de distinguir entre un apre tón de manos y un intento de asesinato. No es extraño que, habiéndose personado en la muy protegida casa del señor Moody, el señor Weasley hallara que su dueño, una vez más, había hecho saltar una falsa alarma. El señor Weasley no tuvo otro remedio que __modificar varias memorias antes de escapar de la __policía, pero rehusó explicar a __El Profeta __por qué ha __bía comprometido al Ministerio en un incidente tan poco digno y con tantas posibilidades de resultar muy embarazoso._

— _¡Y viene una foto, Weasley! —añadió Malfoy, dándole la vuelta al periódico y levantándolo—. Una foto de tus pa dres a la puerta de su casa... ¡bueno, si esto se puede llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso, ¿no __crees?_

_Ron temblaba de furia. Todo el mundo lo miraba._

—_Métetelo por donde te quepa, Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Vamos, Ron..._

— _¡Ah, Potter! Tú has pasado el verano con ellos, ¿ver dad? —dijo Malfoy con aire despectivo—. Dime, ¿su madre tiene al natural ese aspecto de cerdito, o es sólo la foto?_

* * *

Kusnetov no sabía si estallar en carcajadas o salir en defensa de Draco, ya que en poco tiempo este estaría bajo los puños de la _"comadreja"_ esa. Le parecía divertida la faceta que Malfoy mostraba ahora y sabía que se había excedido, solo lamentaba que Hermione estuviera con aquellos dos, pero de momento él conocía su lugar y estaba comprometido con este.

* * *

_**HP/IV**_

— _¿Y te has fijado en tu madre, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry. Tanto él como Hermione sujetaban a Ron por la tú nica para impedir que se lanzara contra Malfoy—. Esa ex presión que tiene, como si estuviera oliendo mierda, ¿la tiene siempre, o sólo cuando estás tú cerca?_

La alusión a Narcissa, hizo que ambos chicos reaccionaran, solo que fue Draco quién primero habló.

—_No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, Potter._

—_Pues mantén cerrada tu grasienta bocaza —le con testó Harry, dándose la vuelta._

* * *

Por una razón que Vidar jamás entendería no supo que contestar o que decir, y cuando ya algo venía sobre su cabeza vio como Draco sacaba su varita, lo que en sí le pareció pésima idea.

* * *

_**HP/IV**_

_¡BUM!_

_Hubo gritos. Harry notó que algo candente le arañaba un lado de la cara, y metió la mano en la túnica para coger la va rita. Pero, antes de que hubiera llegado a tocarla, oyó un se gundo ¡BUM! y un grito que retumbó en todo el vestíbulo._

— _¡AH, NO, TÚ NO, MUCHACHO!_

_Harry se volvió completamente. El profesor Moody ba jaba cojeando por la escalinata de mármol. Había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella a un hurón blanco que tiritaba __sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, en el mismo lugar en que __había estado Malfoy._

Nuevamente varias sensaciones se apoderaron de Vidar. No sabía si sorprenderse, estallar en carcajadas, o derechamente sacar su varita para sacar aquel hechizo sobre lo que el hace segundos conociera como su _"primo"_ Draco Malfoy, aunque su primer reflejo fue detener a Pansy, quién de un momento a otro podía volverse histérica. Pero le pareció una tremenda injusticia; cuando alzó la cabeza y notó que era ese hombre mezcla de humano, madera y fierro lo que vulnerara a Malfoy a favor de ese cara rajada de Potter. Tal vez lo que Draco dijera sobre las injusticias en Hogwarts era verdad ¿Toleraría Gandalf aquél comportamiento en un profesor?

— _¿Te ha dado? —gruñó Moody. Tenía una voz baja y grave._

—_No —respondió Harry—, sólo me ha rozado._

— _¡DÉJALO! —gritó Moody._

— _¿Que deje... qué? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado._

—_No te lo digo a ti... ¡se lo digo a él! —gruñó Moody, se __ñalando con el pulgar, por encima del hombro, a Crabbe, que se había quedado paralizado a punto de coger el hurón blanco. Según parecía, el ojo giratorio de Moody era mágico, __y podía ver lo que ocurría detrás de él._

_Moody se acercó cojeando a Crabbe, Goyle y el hurón, que dio un chillido de terror y salió corriendo hacia las maz morras._

— _¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado! —le gritó Moody, volviendo a apuntar al hurón con la varita._

_El hurón se elevó tres metros en el aire, cayó al suelo dando un golpe y rebotó._

—_No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda —gruñó Moody, mientras el hurón botaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor—. Es algo innoble, cobarde, in__mundo..._

* * *

Pansy se soltó de Vidar y se acercó hacia el vacío que el ataque de Moody había dejado. Con rabia le gritó.

— ¡¿Y que es lo que ha hecho usted? —le dijo, Vidar se acercó y miró acusatoriamente al viejo ese. Moody miró a la chica vagamente sorprendido, pero no le prestó atención. Miró entonces a Hermione y notó que esta sujetaba a la comadreja aunque el intento en aquél momento era inútil, el chico estaba tan absorto como él sobre el hurón blanco. ¡Por Merlín como le hubiera gustado estallar en carcajadas!

* * *

_**HP/IV**_

—_¡Profesor Moody! —exclamó una vo__z horrorizada._

_La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros._

—_Hola, profesora McGonagall —respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad, haciendo botar aún más alto al hurón._

—_¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo? —preguntó la profe sora McGonagall, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea __del hurón._

—_Enseñar —explicó Moody._

—_Ens... Moody, ¿eso es un alumno? —gritó la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros._

—_Sí_

* * *

Pansy miró a la profesora McGonagall suplicante.

— ¡Dígale que lo suelte, por favor profesora! —Minerva miró a la muchacha y luego volteó hacia Moody con tal gesto de consternación.

* * *

_**HP/IV**_

— _¡No! —vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la escalera y sacando la varita. Al momento si guiente reapareció Malfoy con un ruido seco, hecho un ovi llo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara, que en ese momento tenía un color rosa muy vivo. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se puso en pie._

— _¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! —Dijo con voz débil la profesora McGona gall—. Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo ha explicado._

—_Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí —respondió Moody, rascándose la barbilla muy tranquilo—, pero pensé __que un buen susto..._

— _¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! ¡O habla __mos con el jefe de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor...!_

—_Entonces haré eso —contestó Moody, mirando a Mal foy con desagrado._

_Malfoy, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a cau sa del dolor y la humillación, miró a Moody con odio y mur muró una frase de la que se pudieron entender claramente las palabras «mi padre»._

— _¿Ah, sí? —dijo Moody en voz baja, acercándose con su cojera unos pocos pasos. Los golpes de su pata de palo con tra el suelo retumbaron en todo el vestíbulo—. Bien, conoz co a tu padre desde hace mucho, chaval. Dile que Moody __vigilará a su hijo muy de cerca... Dile eso de mi parte... Bue no, supongo que el jefe de tu casa es Snape, ¿no?_

—_Sí —respondió Malfoy, con resentimiento._

—_Otro viejo amigo —gruñó Moody—. Hace mucho que __tengo ganas de charlar con el viejo Snape... Vamos, adelan te... —Y agarró a Malfoy del brazo para conducirlo de cami no a las mazmorras._

_La profesora McGonagall los siguió unos momentos con la vista; luego apuntó con la varita a los libros que se le ha bían caído, y, al moverla, éstos se levantaron de nuevo en el __aire y regresaron a sus brazos._

* * *

Pansy miró con rabia a Harry y al grupo de Gryffindors que aún se encontraban ahí. Vidar en tanto tenía la vista fija en Moody que se llevaba a rastras a Malfoy, algo parecido a un enfado que jamás antes conociera estaba a punto de estallarle en la garganta aunque no lograba entender porqué. Bajo la vista y miró a Pansy quién estaba mucho mas enfadada que él. Le posó la mano en la cabeza. Obligándola a observarle, a esas alturas la mayoría de los presentes se dirigía al comedor.

—Tranquilízate… —entonces haciendo gala de los desplantes Malfoy que con Draco se le habían contagiado exclamó — ¡Al parecer a Potter no se le puede tocar un pelo, todos corren a salvarle el culo! —Daphne quién se había acercado a Pansy para tranquilizarla quedó helada, así como esta última tuvo que reprimir la risa, que sin embargo Crabbe y Goyle abiertamente mostraban.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban exultantes mientras se encaminaban al vestíbulo, el espectáculo dado por Malfoy y Moody no podía obrar en ellos de otra manera. Hasta que esas palabras resonaron en el lugar. Hermione reconoció de inmediato el acento, que de suave le pareció cruel. Harry y Ron se voltearon extrañadísimos. El ver a Vidar avanzando hacia ellos con calma no pudo menos que contrariarles. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos y con tranquila elegancia les miró extendiendo la media sonrisa característica de los Malfoy.

—Creí que no tenías dinero… —dijo mirándole con desprecio y suficiencia — ¿Cómo es que trajiste un guardaespaldas tan efectivo?.. Aunque algo loco he de admitir—. Harry miró a Vidar con frialdad, en cierto sentido le molestaba que siquiera hubiera pensado que algo parecido a la decencia existía en alguien que tenía relación tan directa con Draco.

—Bueno, se ve que a Malfoy le sobra. Te tiene a ti ¿no?... aunque admito que no eres muy bueno si has dejado que lo transformen en un hurón…— Vidar alzó el rostro.

—Draco puede defenderse solo… —contestó.

—Por la espalda… —acotó Ron riendo con ironía — Así es muy bueno.

Vidar retrocedió con calma y nuevamente alzando la voz y extendiendo los brazos habló con evidente gesto de desprecio.

— _**Lacksa Nishchiĭ**_ (comadreja pobretona) ¡Puedes decir lo que quieras! ¡Pero él no se valió de un auror! —se acercó a ellos, sin notar la mirada acusatoria de Hermione sobre él, y esta vez hablando solamente a Harry – Dile a tu madre que te enseñe algo de valor…— rió entonces—. Es cierto… no tienes.

Harry empujó a Kusnetov enfurecido y sacó su varita. Vidar le observó divertido. Cuando McGonagall apareció nuevamente en el salón.

— ¡¿Qué esta haciendo señor Potter? —dijo ahora realmente enfadada, Hermione que hasta entonces no había intervenido, ni escuchado lo último que Vidar dijera, cogió a Harry del brazo.

—Harry, vámonos…

—Él comenzó —dijo Ron enfadado señalando a Vidar. Minerva se acercó al grupo y con gesto contrariado ordenó al trío que fueran a sus mesas, no sin antes indicarles que después de la cena los vería en su despacho.

Se acercó entonces a Vidar, quién aún estaba rodeado por Pansy y el resto, enviando a estos últimos al comedor.

—Señor Kusnetov… —nuevamente Vidar se sorprendió, al parecer todas las de Gryffindor tenían la habilidad de aprenderse su nombre de buenas a primeras.

—Dígame profesora…

—No quiero que cause problemas, menos en su primer día —Vidar asintió e inclinándose como solía hacerlo en su antiguo colegio dijo.

—Como usted diga, esto no volverá a ocurrir —Minerva le miró satisfecha aunque sin dejar de lado su seriedad. Era normal en tener que tratar con jóvenes conflictivos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la serpientes con los leones, estos en su juventud y niñez se dejaban llevar muy fácilmente por la calificación de valentía, y creían que debían contestar a todas las ofensas que las serpientes expertamente sabían escupir, sin embargo Kusnetov le parecía sincero y por lo mismo más extraño en su comportamiento.

— ¿No va a cenar? —preguntó.

—No profesora… debo ir a las cocinas y luego le llevaré algo a Malfoy —McGonagall, azotada por una extraña idea, avanzó hacia el muchacho y le dijo.

—Le acompañaré —Vidar sonrió, esta vez con tranquilidad y asintió con gentileza.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Fue un suplicio casi todo el verano (que por acá recién termina) el completar este capitulo, al principio en la primera versión no me convencía la conversación entre Vidar y Hermione y bueno al final pude arreglarlo, doy las gracias públicas a mi BETA XD, que es mía Alecrin, por darse el trabajo de corregir esas meteduras gigantescas de pata. Anyway, espero, a mis cuatro lectores XDDDD, que disfruten el capitulo. (Alecrin -que ya se lo sabe- Yurica, Gin Kamelot y Turin Turambar Glaurin Glaurunga - insito el mejor nick que he visto)_


	16. De Consuelo, Furia y Locura

_**Capitulo XVI**_

_**De Consuelo, Furia y Locura.-**_

Malfoy estaba furioso, la mitad de la casa lo sabía. Fuera del encontronazo que había sostenido con Montague en la mañana, el que durante la tarde Moody lo trasformara en un hurón había literalmente emputecido su ánimo contra todo aquel que le dirigiera la palabra. Fue el alumno de quinto año el primero en atravesarse en el camino de Draco en cuanto este se hizo presente en la sala común de Slytherin.

— Bueno… — dijo socarronamente — ya todos sabemos cual será el _Patronus_ de Draco Malfoy…— Crabbe y Goyle, que escoltaban al chico, voltearon de inmediato al escuchar aquel comentario. Y a pesar de que se encontraban atentos a todo lo que ocurriera, no vieron y menos fueron capaces de entender, cuando Malfoy giró y apuntó su varita en la dirección de Montague.

— _¡Everte Statum!_ — ya que no había podido utilizarlo contra Potter, el golpear a Montague con lo que fuera no le pareció en lo absoluto una mala idea. Y cuando vio como este volaba por los aires, una sensación de confort le hizo sentirse valiente en una nimia cantidad, que sin embargo sirvió para inflarle el pecho. Pero sabía que necesitaba más. Ese _"pequeño"_ empujón no era suficiente para satisfacerle, deseaba y necesitaba más. Así que corriendo en la dirección en la que el chico había caído se dispuso a atacarle nuevamente. Montague apenas se estaba colocando de pie. Nadie había intervenido en su favor y con molestia vio como el par de esbirros evitaban que nadie más se involucrara. Aunque ninguno de ellos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para acercársele.

— ¡Pendejo de Mierda! — exclamó cuando sintió como Malfoy, de un salto caía a su lado, hecho esto le puso el pie sobre el cuello asfixiándole.

— ¿Es que acaso no aprendes? — preguntó con frío cálculo, el mentón comenzaba a sobresalir mientras Draco se mordía el labio inferior tratando de reprimir la rabia que sentía — ¿Estás seguro de que me quieres como enemigo, maldito mandril? — Montague hubiera contestado, si es que el pie de Malfoy se lo hubiera permitido. Miró a lo que pudo, en su alrededor y vio las sonrisas llenas de satisfacción de aquellos esbirros. Crabbe y Goyle con sus gestos vacíos, aunque no simiescos como los suyos, riéndose de él y con ese niñato de cuarto dominándole, con Malfoy humillándole frente a toda su casa. Pudo entonces la ira más que la prudencia —la cual nunca había sido su fuerte— y esgrimió su varita.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — se escuchó desde otro lugar y la varita de Montague escapó de su mano. Cuando todos giraron vieron a Parkinson con su varita extendida, muchos realmente sorprendidos, la chica miró con suficiencia a Malfoy, pero este no le devolvió el gesto. De hecho algo asqueado y aburrido soltó a Montague, para darle la espalda y encaminarse a su habitación.

Montague se preparó para la revancha, pero las atentas miradas de Crabbe y Goyle le dijeron que esta vez sí estaban dispuestos a actuar, habiéndolo hecho esa niña, obviamente que estos se sentirían lo suficientemente avivados para hacer lo mismo, aunque quizás no con la misma pulcritud.

Pansy corrió tras Draco, en cuanto vio que este dejaba la sala. Por unos segundos no le importaron los gestos de admiración que recibió, quería saber de Draco. Lo más probable es que todos se lo imaginaran, pero jamás entenderían con que firmeza ella se consideraba apta para Malfoy. No solo por ser ambos sangre pura y de la misma casa, si no por que ella realmente sentía que lo amaba. Aún cuando jamás había conocido aquella sensación.

Le había dolido cuando Daphne le echara en cara sobre los desplantes de Draco hacia ella. Sobre todo cuando consideraba lo atento y gentil que Vidar era con la mayor de las Greengrass, aún con todas las dudas que a ella le carcomían sobre él. Pero su historia con Draco era simplemente diferente, se conocían desde niños y ya se habían besado. Lo suyo no era un amor repentino nacido de la nada, si no uno que había estado trabajando desde que él le tomara la mano por primera vez, desde que le ayudara con alguno que otro deber, desde que hicieran travesuras juntos en los jardines de su casa o la de él. Un amor que había madurado, cuando ella había comprendido que Draco no solo era un niño bonito, si no que se estaba trasformando en un adolescente al cual le había crecido la espalda y se le habían ensanchado los brazos. Que se había tornado un joven hermoso, que le había escogido a ella, para ser su _"compañera"_ ¿Cómo renunciar a aquello solo por unos cuantos desplantes? Por mucho que estos hirieran con su sarcasmo y cruel frialdad.

Y así como no había podido resistir cuando el Hipogrifo le atacara, tampoco podía aguantar cuando a Malfoy se le castigaba ¡CUANDO A ÉL SE LE CASTIGABA!

¿Por qué todo era tan injusto? Potter había sido el que sacó a colación a su madre, suponía que de haber ocurrido lo contrario, ningún profesor hubiera llegado y mágicamente alguien habría aumentado los puntos a Gryffindor por su ocurrencia en insultar. Y además ese desparpajo insolente y descerebrado, acabado y asqueroso de Moody… ¡Él, un Profesor, interviniendo con magia solo para favorecer a un alumno demasiado sobrevalorado!

Hasta donde ella sabía, Potter no se destacaba en ningún curso en especial. De hecho la sangre sucia de Granger siempre obtenía las mejores notas y lo más probable es que fuera esta quién ayudara al cara rajada y a la comadreja pobretona. Era natural entonces que Malfoy estuviera molesto, para tener que aguantar las estupideces de Montague. Eso era pedir demasiado. Ella lo entendía, aunque no creía que Draco la entendiera a ella, sobre todo al interferir en este último encuentro, y a sabiendas de que sufriría por otro _"desplante"_ de Draco, corrió tras él. Necesitaba saber como se encontraba.

— ¡Draco! — exclamó cuando llegó a la intersección de los pasillos que iban de las habitaciones de ellas a las de ellos. Como lo esperaba Malfoy no contestó, siguió caminando, internándose en la oscuridad esmeralda que provenía de las lámparas del pasillo. Esta vez corrió con más fuerza.

Hasta que le alcanzó.

— ¡Draco! — dijo jadeante cogiéndole del brazo. Este se soltó con brusquedad, ella ya se lo esperaba, pero, aún cuando su gesto le hiriera, al menos le había detenido.

— ¡¿Qué quieres? — grito dándole la cara con tal brusquedad que Pansy retrocedió. La respuesta le salió natural, como si fuera algo intrínseco de su personalidad, un discurso que tenía preparado desde hace casi un año, y que podría colocar en práctica en ese momento. Tragó saliva y le tembló el labio inferior. Pero con toda la seguridad de que era lo que él necesitaba, contestó.

— Reconfortarte…

La mirada de Malfoy cambió en ese mismo instante, sin dejar de ser calculada y fría, brilló de una manera que Pansy conocía bien, el muchacho se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y su gesto se relajó.

— Bien… — dijo altivo, pero ya con calidez — ve por tu pijama.

* * *

_Durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, Estella había estado enamorada de Elías Pendlenton, un atractivo chico mestizo de la casa de Griffyndor. Se habían conocido en el expreso y habían cruzado el lago juntos. Desde niño ya había mostrado una figura hermosa y modales gentiles. Pero el sombrero los había separado. Aunque cada vez que se topaban ella no podía evitar suspirar por él. Siempre le sonreía y era atento con ella, aún cuando sus escudos los enfrentaran. Durante el primer año coincidieron en Trasformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos, y era durante la segunda clase en la cual sus pupitres les permitían mantenerse cerca. El primer día en que coincidieron se enviaron notas crípticas con preguntas sobre como había trascurrido la primera semana, si estaba contenta con su casa y qué pensaba de Hogwarts. A veces las respuestas no eran tan cortas como el chico hubiera querido, pero el solo hecho de saber que él se sentía interesado por ella le alegraba el corazón._

_En segundo las clases en las cuales se encontraban se limitaron a solo una y sus pupitres estaban tan separados que Estella solo debía conformarse con un breve saludo a la llegada al salón y otro al término de la clase, además Elías decidió que quería ser guardián del equipo de Quiddicht de su casa. Y si bien lamentaba el no verlo, los estudios comenzaron a exigir más de su concentración, al punto de que el muchacho solo se convirtió en una sombra. _

_En tercero, y cerca de los últimos años de la guerra, los padres de Elías fueron asesinados por mortífagos. Y él cambio para siempre, sobre todo con ella. Eso siempre le había dolido, aún así se escabullía durante su cuarto año para ir a verle jugar. Pero Elías ya no era gentil y su mirada había perdido toda la calidez que en algún momento le había sacado sonoros suspiros, sus movimientos durante los partidos se volvieron agresivos y violentos y al poco tiempo muchos comenzaron a temerle. Solía caminar a solas por los pasillos de la escuela y sus notas habían bajado. Desde que sus padres fallecieran Elías había intentado vengarlos, pero para lograr aquello lo primero era mantenerse fuera de Hogwarts, algo imposible en esos años ya que bajo la dirección de Dumbledore se volvió casi una tarea imposible el ser expulsado de la escuela. La dificultad para lograr eso aumentaba si se trataba de _"Hijos de Muggles, Mestizos o Sangres Sucias".

_Estella también terminó por cambiar, aunque no tan marcadamente como Elías. A ella la tragedia no la había sacudido, mantenía sus buenas calificaciones, alegrándose de que la guerra trascurriera fuera de los muros de Hogwarts y era en cierto sentido admirada por su forma de conducirse dentro del establecimiento. No buscaba problemas con los chicos de otras casas y tampoco era engreída, ya que ciertamente no tenía de que serlo. Además las grandes familias sangre pura como los Black, Greengras, Carrow… la consideraban insignificante debido a la historia que rodeaba a sus ancestros como vendidos_. "Piojo resucitado"_ le había llamado Emily Umbrigde, pero Estella era mejor que eso y no perdió el tiempo tratando de defenderse con argumentos que sabía en su casa nadie escucharía. Así que todo lo que podía demostrar lo hizo con sus calificaciones. Lo que en quinto año le valió su nombramiento como prefecta de su casa. _

_Así que de ser llamada _"Piojo resucitado"_ paso a llamarse _"Prefecto piojoso"

_Pero el intentar hacerla caer con esas nimias muestras de molestia no le afectaba en lo absoluto, había sido elegida por el mejor mago de muchos tiempo y ella aún recordaba la conversación que había sostenido con Albus Dumbledore cuando este la llamara a su oficina._

"Señorita Lux, tendrá más tiempo para usted misma y podrá ayudar a que los más pequeños tengan su valiosa visión de este lugar".

_En aquél momento no lo había entendido, y solo cuando los años la hicieron madurar entendió que _"el tiempo para usted misma"_ era llanamente la opción de desenvolverse como la Estella que era antes de llegar a Hogwarts, sin necesidad de todas esas murallas y máscaras que tenía que lucir frente al resto de los Slytherins, y cuando decía que debía_"ayudar a que los más pequeños tengan su valiosa visión" _hablaba de todos los prejuicios que a ella le faltaban. Solo tuvo que entrar al mundo de los adultos para entender que ella tenía tantos prejuicios como el resto y que solo la ingenuidad le había salvado por algunos cuantos años. _

_Y si bien en quinto año ya no se hablaba o saludaba con Elías, ella ganó gran popularidad entre las casas debido a su diplomacia y los argumentos con los cuales defendía cada una de sus opiniones. La misma Emily se vio reducida casi a nada cuando se intentó –por parte de los padres de los Slytherins- separar a la casa de Salazar del resto de las casas. Y si bien era una excusa justificada como ninguna, ya que muchos alumnos de linajes _"puros"_ estaban sufriendo atentados dentro de la escuela, la sola idea de dejar de ver a Elías, pareció sacarla de quicio. _

_Pero eso él obviamente no lo notaba, el dolor había consumido al chico volviéndolo una sombra raquítica de toda la energía que mostrara en el pasado. Y con ella no tenía más trato del que tendría con cualquier Slytherin, obviamente le parecía injusto pero entendía que él la culpara. Solo que a veces se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más tendría que esperar para que él la volviera a ver. _

_Sus súplicas fueron escuchadas en poco tiempo, aunque no de la manera en que le hubiera gustado. En ese quinto año y bajo el cargo de prefecta, Estella terminó topándose en incontables ocasiones con Elías Pendlenton, muchas veces debido a peleas, que en un principio se negó a aceptar, eran provocadas por el muchacho. La mayoría eran iniciadas por cosas que a cualquiera le parecerían una soberana estupidez; en ocasiones no se podía hablar con él y otras veces bastaba ignorarlo para desatar su furia, a veces le acusaban demasiado y en otras oportunidades no pasaba lo suficiente en el aula de castigo. Era sabido que Elías buscaba cualquier excusa para ser expulsado, pero por muy terrible que su comportamiento fuera, la política de Dumbledore sobre los chicos como él no varió, siempre con detenciones o tareas extras, estas últimas eran las que mejor funcionaban ya que lo agotaban. _

_Pero aquello solo provocó la frustración del chico, Estella lo sabía, ella hubiera sentido lo mismo, fue así como comprendió que el sancionarlo o informar a la profesora McGonagall de su comportamiento solo serviría para darle alas, decidió que omitiría su nombre la mayor cantidad de veces que pudiera. Para ella jamás había sido interés por él, _(se convencía de que ESO ya no existía_) solo la obligación llana y simple que tenía como prefecta y si bien esta decía que tendría que acusarle, también le decía que tenía que ayudar a chicos extraviados como Elías Pendlenton._

_Pero aún así, sus _"poderes"_ estaban limitados cuando había Slytherins involucrados. Estella se veía en la obligación de hablar, ninguno de sus compañeros dejaría, jamás, pasar la oportunidad de perjudicar a un Griffyndor, sobre todo si era este el que buscaba problemas. _

_La vez en que Elías finalmente volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ambos se vieron superados por las circunstancias. Aquél día Geoffrey Baddock, compañero de su casa, se jactó en la clase de encantamientos que sus padres habían estado en primera fila para ver como los leales a Lord Voldemort hacían estallar una _"Fabrega"_ llena de Muggles, de los cuales treinta y siente habían muerto, la noticia había salido hace un par de semanas en El Profeta y uno de los alumnos de sexto se había visto afectado, ya que su hermano había fallecido en el incidente. El comentar aquello en voz alta logró que en la sala se guardara un tenso silencio. _

_Filius __Flitwick__ no se encontraba en el salón, se hacía común para los alumnos el tener que esperar, ya que cada día una nueva emergencia llamaba a los profesores a distraerse de sus labores. Así es como la guerra había afectado la rutina dentro de los muros de Hogwarts, Estella agradecía que momentáneamente fuera solo aquello._

— _¿Y por qué ninguno de ellos ayudó? — preguntó Hilda Swan, alumna de Griffyndor, tratando de tragarse la rabia que su mandíbula apretada denunciaba. Geoffrey se rió y rápidamente contestó._

—_Nadie perdería el tiempo de esa manera… bueno, ningún mago de verdad lo haría… _

_Si el ambiente se había tornado frío ante el primer comentario de Baddock rápidamente la temperatura se caldeó. Sobre todo cuando Estella haciendo valer su cargo exclamó:_

— _¡No tienes derecho de hablar así!_

— _¿Acaso no me das permiso? — preguntó Baddock riendo de medio lado_

—_NO — dijo Estella secamente — muchos han sufrido en esta guerra y eres un estúpido si buscas burlarte de ellos aquí y ahora — Baddock se colocó de pie y se acercó a Estella._

— _¿Crees que les tengo miedo? — Estella no le apartó la vista de la cara y miró a su alrededor; las cuatro casas estaban juntas en aquél salón, muchos habían sido retirados por sus padres y realmente la casa que mayor merma de alumnos había tenido era la de Slytherin, sobre todo en los cursos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año. Se rumoreaba que gran parte del ejército de Lord Voldemort estaba compuesto por jóvenes idealistas y otros a quienes sus familias habían obligado a participar y en todos los cursos eran inferiores al resto de las casas. En aquél mismo lugar no eran más de ocho y los muy estúpidos estaba buscando provocar al resto de los alumnos. _

—_Deberías… — interrumpió entonces Elías Pendlenton amenazante, este se había mantenido alejado de los Slytherins desde hace muchos meses y a muchos les sorprendió que les hablara, incluso en aquél momento._

_Pero a Estella le pareció que todo iría de mal en peor cuando Geoffrey escupió al suelo, cerca de los pies de Elías, mostrando el _"respeto"_ que sentía por estos. Pero ella debía de imponerse, era la prefecta de su casa y de hecho la única que aún quedaba de los quintos años._

— _Si sigues hablando así, se lo diré a Slughorn… — Baddock se giró para observarla incrédulo, tragó saliva y molesto notó como la chica volvía a ignorarle para centrarse en su pergamino, gesto que le fastidió sobre manera. Cuando estuvo frente a ella cogió desordenadamente todos los libros y pergaminos de la chica para lanzarlos con violencia al suelo._

— _¡¿Él me amenaza y tú no le dices nada? ¡¿Tú, maldita piojosa me amenazas a mí? _

_Estella fijó con atención la vista en Baddock, le molestaba el gesto de este en el rostro, parecía enojado y contento al mismo tiempo._

—_Debes de conocer tu lugar… — dijo tras él Emily Umbrigde mientras la miraba inocentemente._

—_Yo conozco mi lugar…— contestó Estella colocándose de pie — solo que parece que ustedes olvidan el suyo_

— _¡Tú no tienes que darnos lecciones de nada piojosa! ¡No eres quién!_

— _¡Soy…— quiso decir Estella, pero Baddock le interrumpió sentándola de un empujón_

—…_una serpiente sin veneno… muerta…— finalizó el chico. _

_Estella jamás recordaba bien que ocurrió en lo que le parecieron largas horas sentada en medio del salón, expuesta y denunciada ante todos. Había esperado que Elías interviniera como hace un rato y a veces soñaba con que así era, pero ella sabía que eso jamás había ocurrido, una chica de Ravenclaw se había puesto de pie, aunque no recordaba quien era y a Geoffrey había espetado:_

— _¡¿Amenazas a tu prefecta cuando solo quiere salvarte el trasero? Siempre creí que los de Slytherin eran astutos, pero al parecer son más estúpidos que nada — luego la chica miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño y los labios en un gesto pedante y frío —. Creo que ya no quedan hombres en Hogwarts… solo cobardes y pendencieros — todas las chicas de la sala aplaudieron este gesto, pero Estella se limitó a no decir ni mostrar gesto alguno._

—_No es mi prefecta… — contestó Baddock con frialdad y escupiendo a Estella en el rostro finalizó — es una traidora…_

Todos aquellos recuerdos confluían con rapidez en la memoria de Estella, sobre todo cuando obtenía algún logro que ella consideraba importante. Lo había sido su graduación en Hogwarts siendo delegada y premio anual, así como su ingreso al curso de aurores, y ahora el mismo Rufus Scrimegour le había dedicado abiertos halagos llenos de satisfacción debido a su pericia y a la habilidad con la cual había atado los hilos de una investigación que ella misma, a fuerza de insistencia y tenacidad había forzado. Y según declaraba el propio jefe del departamento de aurores, la misma había permitido acercar puntos importantes sobre los tres ex – mortifagos que ahora captaban su atención, así como las bases para establecer otra investigación paralela sobre el asesinato de posibles desertores de la guerra y todos los negocios sucios que estos en sí debían de tener entre manos si es que se habían relacionado con Lucius Malfoy, aún cuando la información oficial hablara de escobas y Quiddicht. Estella se sentía completa, Scrimegour había declarado que contaba con su confianza y aquello inmediatamente la llevó a rememorar el día más infeliz de su vida, cuando por ser Slytherin y ser justa —aunque para muchos ambas palabras no cabían en la misma oración— había sufrido el desprecio completo y absoluto de todos quienes la rodeaban.

Pero en aquél momento incluso podría decir que había valido la pena ¿Qué importaba haber sido rechazada por un niño y ser despreciada por los _"suyos",_ cuando el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y el mejor de sus colegas la consideraban de confianza? Al fin de cuentas Hogwarts le había preparado para _"esta vida",_ y no la imaginaría que existía dentro de los muros del castillo. Y cualquier mal rato que hubiera pasado se compensaba con el éxito que aquél movimiento, el de haber confrontado a Lucius con sus sospechas, le auguraba.

—Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado, Lux — advirtió Rufus mirándole por sobre el hombro — …si es que deseas volverte intachable, a nuestro ministro no le gustan las situaciones que no pueda manejar — Estella fijo la vista en Kingsley quién rió para si.

—Aparentaré que no lo soy señor… — contestó la chica con rapidez.

—También cuídate de subestimar al resto… puede que Fugde sea algo incompetente pero no es estúpido... no tardará en averiguar quién trajo las pruebas de su conexión con ese tal Burden y cuando sepa que has sido tú, te tendrá entre ceja y ceja… así como obviamente buscara fastidiarte.

—No dejaré que eso me afecte señor…— dijo nuevamente con rapidez, Scrimegour se encogió de hombros e hizo señas a ambos para adentrarse en su oficina.

—Supongo que en parte es mi culpa por juzgarla sin conocerla señorita Lux…— encendió entonces la luz y pasó a sentarse en su escritorio, Estella y Shacklebolt le imitaron tomando asiento frente a él — pero realmente es difícil encontrar a un Slytherin que use su astucia para algo más que no sea su propio beneficio…

Estella sonrió. Rufus tenía razón, pero ella también había usado su astucia para conseguir su objetivo; que finalmente las sospechas e indicios sobre los movimientos de Lucius Malfoy, James Avery y Theodore Nott padre fueran tan certeras como para preocupar al líder del departamento de aurores sobre la posibilidad de que ellos, como ex – mortifagos estuvieran preparando el regreso de Lord Voldemort. No en vano muchos de estos le habían buscado después del final de la guerra y las extrañas circunstancias que ataban a estos tres no hacían más que levantar sospechas.

Y en medio de todo aquello estaba ese chico, Kusnetov, a quién Avery había asesinado sus padres, a quién el ministerio había sancionado por utilizar magia a la misma hora y en la misma fecha en que Avery daba muerte a dos Muggles. A quién habían bautizado de esa manera para poder entrar en una vieja mansión Rusa que por generaciones había pertenecido al clan Kusnetov, desaparecido hace casi ciento cincuenta años. Del cual su último miembro se embarcó a Inglaterra para después desaparecer misteriosamente. Era todo demasiado extraño, pero aquellos puntos vacíos dejaban demasiado espacio para el error, Estella sabía que había que cerrarlos y anudarlos de tal manera en que ningún detalle fuera insignificante y estaba segura de que ahora Rufus Scrimegour pensaba lo mismo.

—Es importante — dijo este — averiguar con detalle las relaciones de ese tal Adam Burden con Lucius Malfoy… — se colocó de pie y empezó a caminar por la oficina — Malfoy es el eslabón, desde él podremos seguir al resto. Es obvio que ese hombre jamás existió; Adam Burden jamás salió de Inglaterra porqué jamás existió… es un nombre falso y solo quienes huían de la guerra o de la justicia utilizaban nombres falsos… es posible que Malfoy le facilitara la salida… para mentir, es necesario esconder algo… Avery lo sabe y estoy seguro de que Nott también.

—Pero — interrumpió Kingsley — No podemos conectar a Nott con Malfoy, después del interrogatorio el departamento de _"Repetidores"_ envió un informe detallado sobre lo que se _¿"flemo"?_ oh, quiero decir filmó… en Gate con Canon Row… e indican que Malfoy estuvo hasta las siete con cinco en punto y se alejó caminando del lugar. Quince minutos más tarde, que es lo que tardó en llegar a la red flu más cercana, se dirigió a su casa… — extendió dos pergaminos sobre la mesa de Rufus y miró a este encogiéndose de hombros — todo esta registrado…

— ¿Iba solo? — Kingsley asintió. Scrimegour reinició su paseo por la habitación y nuevamente comenzó a hablar.

—Será imperativo que coloquemos vigilancia en Hogwarts, aunque debemos ser sutiles y no hacer sospechar a nadie — miró entonces a Estella.

— ¿Tiene alguien de confianza señorita? — Estella pensó de inmediato en Bárbara Von Housen, pero le pareció peligroso enviar a una practicante, quizás demasiado evidente.

— Se supone que lo infiltraremos durante el torneo de magia ¿cierto? — Scrimegour asintió — será muy extraño si solo llegamos y colocamos un agente del departamento de aurores… el torneo llamara mucho la atención… y bueno Fugde notará nuestra intromisión de inmediato… y como mínimo a Crouch le parecerá extraño— Shacklebolt frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué recomienda entonces, señorita? — Estella lo meditó unos segundos.

— ¿Qué tal si le decimos al Profeta que envíe a Rita Sketter a cubrir el torneo? — A Scrimegour la idea no le gustó en lo absoluto. Detestaba a esa mujer, aún cuando mostrara constantemente, casi dándole la razón, cada una de las fallas que adolecían al ministerio — Si lo piensa bien, nadie jamás la relacionara con nosotros… además ella es capaz de lograr que quienes no se interesan en lo que ocurre en Hogwarts, pongan su atención en aquél lugar…

— No creo que alguien como Sketter se interese en un torneo deportivo infantil… — Estella carraspeó

— Discúlpeme señor — dijo mirando a Kingsley — Pero el torneo de los tres magos es "EL" evento deportivo, casi tan importante como el mundial de quidditch, finalmente enfrenta a tres naciones que incentivan la educación mágica y por ende a todos los alumnos que estas han albergado desde sus comienzos.

— ¿Entonces usted ya ha captado nuestra idea? — Estella se enfurruñó, claro que lo había hecho.

—Desde luego señor… usted, busca proteger a Harry Potter. Si el muchacho Kusnetov es quién creemos que es, buscara asesinarlo, quizás durante la confusión del torneo. Y bueno con esa mujer tras los detalles del mismo, habrá demasiada atención sobre Hogwarts como para que un alumno tan celebre solo desaparezca — Scrimegour asintió, el que no le gustara la idea no significaba que no le pareciera buena.

— Kingsley… encárguese… — dijo y Shacklebolt se colocó de pie.

— ¡Pero señor…! — exclamó Estella — yo quería…

— ¡Nada de eso señorita Lux!.. usted vuelve a Nenetsia.

* * *

— ¿Crees acaso que Draco no tuvo la culpa?

— Creo que a veces es demasiado impulsivo… su padre no es así, creo que Lucius simplemente no hubiera reaccionado ante una pulla tan infantil…

— Pero bueno, al menos entiendes que Draco aún es un niño ¿Cierto? — Vidar miró hacia el techo, la decoración le parecía sacada de una tienda de antigüedades, aunque le agradaba sobremanera el fénix que cada cuanto batía las plumas para volver su descanso.

— Entonces… ¿Es incompatible ser Slytherin y un niño al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué pasa entonces con él? — Dumbledore cruzó las manos en la barbilla y por unos segundos su mirada pareció sonreírle.

— Draco no es Voldemort, así como Tom Riddle no eres tú — Vidar bajó la vista casi avergonzado.

— Lo sé, aún así me asusta el haberlo visto — fue entonces cuando Albus se colocó serio, cogió un pequeño pastelillo y lo observó al decir.

— El haber conjurado aquella magia no era algo apropiado para un chico como tú, fue muy irresponsable de parte de Lucius el haberte pedido eso.

— Él no me lo pidió, yo se lo ofrecí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tampoco lo sé…— Dumbledore dio un pequeño mordisco al pastel y se colocó de pie.

— Hay ciertas cosas que el mundo mueve sin que sean necesarias nuestras acciones, el profetizar o ver el futuro, solo existe para aquél que crea que puede ocurrir… tú le ofreciste a Lucius Malfoy una visión para justificar sus miedos y él vio lo que quiso ver… ¿llegaste a distinguir al adulto?

— ¿Al que le llamaba de vuelta? — Dumbledore asintió— Sí, tenía el cabello negro, más que eso no pude ver.

— ¿Pero él lo reconoció? — Vidar se encogió de hombros

— Supongo, no se mostró hostil hacia él…

— Lucius vio a quién quiso ver, tú no podías hacerlo porque era tu vista la que ofrecía el panorama, pero lo más seguro es que Lucius haya visto a tu padre…— Vidar apoyó la cabeza sobre una palma y ladeó el rostro.

— ¿Seguirán repitiéndose los sueños?

— Claro… es lo que suele ocurrir con chicos como tú— Vidar le miró extrañado.

— ¿Han existido más?

— Desde luego, a veces tengo la fortuna de guiarlos… — dijo revolviendo con una cucharilla su té — lo mejor es guiarlos… la locura extravió a tu padre, pero gracias a tu madre, que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo él regreso… ese fue el Adam que tu conociste. A veces la fortuna vence a la probabilidad en el juego del universo. El bien y el mal, solo son conceptos que afectan o no nuestra vida y dependiendo de lo afectados que seamos sabremos equilibrarlo como fuerzas del bien o el mal. En ocasiones la historia considera lo monstruoso necesario y desde ese juicio se puede decir que ha sido bueno, independiente del dolor que aquello pueda causar en el camino. Lo único que nos queda por hacer en esos momentos es aferrarnos a nuestra esperanza y tratar de sobreponernos. Pero en ciertas ocasiones ni todo lo monstruoso puede derrocar al genuino sentimiento del amor… tus padres son el ejemplo perfecto de ello. Nacidos bajo toda oposición natural, social, ideológica encontraron un punto bajo el cual estaban de acuerdo, ahí es cuando la fortuna venció a la probabilidad. He visto como innumerables personas decidieron que era mejor estar con los _"suyos"_ antes de arriesgarse a la fortuna. Dejando que la probabilidad siguiera su lógica, pero el esfuerzo de tu madre y el sacrificio de tu padre lograron salvarte, darte una infancia completa y convertirte en el muchacho que ahora eres… no desdeñes todo aquello, solo por la alarma que puede ser para otro hombre el verse enfrentado a sus miedos… lo quiera o no Lucius debe superar sus pruebas solo, es el camino que eligió.

— Eligió la probabilidad sobre la fortuna — Dumbledore sonrió con calma y sorbió su té.

— Fue la probabilidad quién lo escogió a él.

— ¿Y qué pasara con Draco?

— Draco es aún un niño… y por lo que veo está aprendiendo… si llega a tener todas las opciones talvez pueda elegir entre la probabilidad y la fortuna…

— ¿Y fue la fortuna lo que salvó a Harry Potter, señor? — Dumbledore volvió a sonreír esta vez con un extraño gesto de orgullo en su rostro.

— Potter, es un caso aún más extraño y especial, sus padres se inclinaron hacia la probabilidad y esta misma indicaba que ellos morirían por él, y cuando la probabilidad se inclinó hacia Voldemort, quien era infinitamente más poderoso que un bebe, la fortuna le venció derrotándolo… — Vidar asintió.

— Eso es el amor…— dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

— No te desanimes muchacho, tus padres también te amaban y siempre lo harán… recuerda: Avery no los mató, les dio la libertad…

— Hoy fui cruel con él… — soltó de pronto Kusnetov

— Todos los niños son crueles…— Vidar apoyó la cabeza en el respaldó de su asiento.

— ¿Qué pasa cuando un chico como _"yo"_ no es guiado?

— Nunca ha ocurrido eso… siempre hay un guía, blanco, oscuro, bueno o malo… no te asustes, incluso Lucius sabe que debe cuidarte…

— ¿Y lo ocurrido con Avery? ¿Volveré a perder así el control?

— Me temo que sí…

— ¿Qué haré entonces?

— Buscarme, buscar a tus amigos… — la palabra le hizo recordar a Draco. Pero era tan solo un niño, él era solo un niño.

— Desearía que esto jamás hubiera ocurrido…

— Eso dicen todas las personas que han presenciado estos hechos… pero no te toca a ti decidir, lo único que puedes hacer es ver que harás con el tiempo que se te ha entregado, hay otras fuerzas además del mal obrando en este mundo… tus padres estaban destinados a dejar este mundo y tú lo estabas a llegar acá…y eso es un pensamiento alentador… — Vidar miró inquisitoriamente a Dumbledore y luego estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Sabía que usted lo sabía! — el director no dijo nada y solo continuó bebiendo su té. Vidar se colocó de pie.

— ¿Irás a las cocinas muchacho? — este asintió.

— Dejaré lista mi ensalada…

Dumbledore tenía esa ventaja, ya fuera a través de la correspondencia o en persona, era capaz de tranquilizarle y mostrarle una luz de esperanza cuando él mismo creía que se acercaba al vacío. Y eso realmente era _"un pensamiento alentador"._ En esta ocasión el director de Hogwarts no le acompañó hasta las cocinas. Pero eso le parecía bien, era agradable recorrer la escuela de noche. Anteriormente con Dumbledore a su lado, todo había sido como un Tour oficial, ahora podría detenerse ante lo que llamara su atención y observar completamente, pero no dedicó mucho tiempo a eso, no tenía intención alguna de pasar de la medianoche y que al día siguiente volviera quedarse dormido, tampoco quería toparse con ese extraño conserje. Le resultaba en algún sentido grotesco y lograba darle escalofríos aunque, bueno, no podría decirle nada, él tenía un salvoconducto entregado por Dumbledore en persona.

Al llegar a las cocinas los elfos desaparecieron y otros pocos solo se alejaron; los más viejos y mañosos le miraban con frialdad y molestia, mientras que los jóvenes lo estudiaban con curiosidad. Realmente Vidar no era capaz de recordar cuando había comenzado su aversión hacia los elfos domésticos, solo sabía que su padre no los quería en casa, él siempre asumió que los detestaba y como muchos niños que buscan complacer a sus padres, llevó aquél "_dogma"_ a su máxima expresión, fue su madre quién le sacó de aquél error, pero ya llevaba tanto tiempo detestándolos que se había marcado en su sangre el desprecio por semejantes criaturas. Además que en un afán por ser consistente con sus ideas, investigó sobre ellos y se dedico a leer el tipo de libros que hablaban en contra de aquellos seres, encontrando más razones aún para seguir su calculado ideal. Por lo mismo los pocos sirvientes que atendieran la mansión en la cual Vidar se había criado eran Muggles o derechamente squibs. Todos pertenecientes al clan que se encontraba a unas cuantas hectáreas de su hogar, a todos los llamaban Ivanov o Ivanova aunque el apellido del clan fuera Trioka. Y aún cuando eran de ayuda, su madre hacía gran parte de los quehaceres domésticos y su padre no tenía problema alguno en ayudar.

Cuando Dumbledore hablara de que la locura casi se había llevado a su padre, le parecía poco probable, siempre había lucido tan calmo, tan feliz… y ahora que _Gandalf_ se lo había confirmado, todo se debía exclusivamente a la influencia de su madre. De aquella misma manera, ambos, inculcaron en él, el hábito de hacer las cosas por iniciativa propia y así no depender de sirviente alguno, realmente no era tan difícil: lavarse las manos, los vegetales y cada uno de los utensilios a usar, ya fuera en la preparación como al momento de comer. Hervir el agua, encender el fuego, dejar cocer la carne o las verduras, vigilar el arroz o las pastas y, bueno, existían una serie de inventos Muggles que recalentaban la comida y hacían hervir el agua en cuestión de segundos ¿Cómo era posible que con semejante facilidad los magos necesitaran a tan sucias criaturas? Sin mencionar la serie de hechizos y encantamientos que existían para hacer la limpieza y poner orden ¡Y la serie de utensilios mágicos que barrían, sacudían y limpiaban por si solos!

Y aún así gran parte de la sociedad mágica ponía en manos de esas raquíticas formas, con sus ojos vidriosos saltones y esas ropas andrajosas los quehaceres de sus hogares, esas criaturas que tenían nidos infectos en los lugares más oscuros y húmedos de todos los hogares, donde había ratas, suciedad e infecciones mágicas, Muggles y puede que hasta animales. ¡¿Cómo era posible que lo toleraran? No entendía como Narcissa con toda su pulcritud podía aguantar que esas cuasi ratas tocaran sus cosas ¡Que estuvieran cerca de ella!

Eran seres vivos, cierto. Dotados de _"inteligencia"_, cierto pero también lo eran las ratas, las pulgas y los piojos, parásitos que a su vez se reproducían, defecaban y comían, productores de dudosos fluidos, sangre y excrementos, los cuales jamás se limpiaban o cambiaban esas asquerosas ropas que traían. ¿Cómo era posible que los dedicados a las limpieza fueran sucios y llenos de… lo que sea que tuvieran encima?

Cuando sus ideas se detuvieron, notó que la esponja con la cual había estado fregando sus cubiertos, se había desarmado. Era extraño, el cuchillo brillaba pero seguía teniendo esa sensación grasosa, pegajosa… fue cuando lo notó, estaba en su hábitat, no importaba que Dumbledore les hubiera ordenado alejarse de él. El aire de las cocinas de Hogwarts estaba impregnado del aroma, sudor y gases de cada uno de esos infectos seres. No importaba cuanto limpiara o tratara de limpiar, tenía grasa en las manos…

Momento ¿Se había secado el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su grasosa mano?.. No lo sabía, no podía recordarlo. Pero ahí estaba, aquella sensación: rasposa y seca sobre su frente haciendo presión cerca de sus cejas, sentía el cabello pegado a la frente. Entonces el pánico lo golpeo, tenía que limpiarse y… ¡tenía que hacerlo ahora!

Comenzó en los estantes pegados al suelo, buscó entre ollas, cacerolas, sartenes, platos y cubiertos, sacando todo de su lugar. No había tiempo para preocuparse del orden, la grasa pegada al suelo, subía por sobre sus zapatos buscando sus pantalones, adentrándose bajo estos, después de lo cual subiría en contacto con su piel, con los vellos de su pierna…

Entonces encontró la bodega de limpieza, era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado. ¡Al fin algo parecido a buenas noticias! Blandió su varita y uno a uno hizo salir los líquidos, escobas al igual que había visto en una película musical, en donde un ratón hacía que los objetos cobraran vida. Realmente no era mala idea, y aunque no salieron manos de las escobas, estas comenzaron a fregar el piso con tanta fuerza, que vio con sus propios ojos como las capas de grasa, negra y pegajosa, salían montándose una sobre otra. Luego vertió todos los líquidos sobre una gran fuente… lo mejor sería hervirlos, calientes producirían más efecto, limpiarían mejor. No solo con la ayuda de la varita, si no que él mismo se dio el trabajo de coger y lanzar cada una de las ollas, cacerolas, y sartenes revueltos por el suelo y dejarlos caer en la tóxica mezcla que había preparado, luego cogió las infectadas verduras y también las dejó hervir ahí, se sacó la túnica y su corbata de Slytherin, miró sus manos estaban llenas de grasa… demasiada grasa, negras de suciedad… tragó con fuerza y ahí las hundió.

Gritó aún más, espantando a todos los elfos que estaban ahí. Dobby entre ellos, se acercó al muchacho.

− Joven… Kusnetov…− susurró, aunque no fue capaz de acercarse, era el tipo de alumno capaz de darle miedo.

Vidar en tanto y sin decir nada más salió corriendo. Los elfos le vieron salir raudo y en silencio comenzaron a ordenar el desastre que el muchacho había dejado.

Nott le encontró en las duchas, se había levantado a orinar en mitad de la noche, hacía frío y le extrañó ver los espejos empañados, cuando se acercó a las duchas y escuchó el ruido del agua correr por un momento pensó en Peeves, aunque rápidamente desechó la idea, con el Barón Sanguinario cerca jamás se atrevería, escuchó entonces unos susurros y ahí vio al chico, estaba vestido bajo el chorro de agua, con las manos extendidas y unas heridas en estas que solo parecían quemaduras.

− ¿Vidar? − el chico no contestó, solo siguió murmurando algo que le pareció una oración. Theodore comprendió de inmediato. El chico no estaba ahí, ya sabía él que algo raro pasaba con el _"primo"_ de Malfoy, aunque realmente no era asunto suyo, de momento tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Pero de todas maneras decidió ayudarlo.

− Vy… dolzhny… prinyatʹ zmyeinoĭ kozhi* (Вы берете змеиной кожи)

− ¡Vidar! − dijo nuevamente, esta vez logrando que el chico volteara hacia él.

− Creo que debemos vengarnos… − Nott le observo en silencio y luego preguntó.

− ¿De quién?

− De Moody… debe pagar por lo que hizo…

* * *

— Malfoy… — escuchó, un susurro proveniente de cerca, de la cama contigua para ser más exacto, chocó contra las cortinas de su dosel para esparcirse por el resto de la habitación. Aún así había tenido la suficiente fuerza para despertarle o al menos hacerle parpadear, sus sentidos le indicaron que Crabbe y Goyle, también se encontraban ahí, ambos roncaban dispar y débilmente. Noto el bulto a su lado y el calor que este emitía, se arrebujo contra ella, así como la presiono contra él, Pansy emitió un leve gemido y continuo durmiendo. En algún momento se habían separado lo suficiente como para moverse con mayor libertad, espacio que Draco cortó apenas fue consiente de ello. Tanteó bajo la camiseta de seda de la chica, hasta toparse con el suave pecho de ella, pequeño y redondo con posibilidades de desarrollarse aún más. El vientre plano y delgada. Pansy no era lo que él llamaría una chica _"espectacular"_ era delgada y aún poco desarrollada pero su figura le parecía estilizada y elegante, aunque no era lo físico lo que le gustaba de ella, intelectualmente tampoco era una chica fuera de la norma y tenía buenas calificaciones. Lo que le gustaba de ella, y esto Draco lo había asumido con orgullo desde hace meses; era su disposición hacia él, siendo más claro la forma en la cual ella le adoraba, como se sometía ante él y como buscaba _"reconfortarle",_ ciertamente que funcionaba, gracias a ella el incidente con Moody pasó solo como una situación problemática… que lo marcaría el resto de su vida, pero fue solo eso _"una situación"_. Nada que fuera tan grave, nada que un momento realmente grato no le ayudara a olvidar. El sentir aquella entrega, fuera de excitarlo, le reconfortaba, tal cual Pansy lo había dicho, sin mencionar lo mucho que le tranquilizaba.

— Malfoy… — escuchó de nuevo, ahora abriendo los ojos definitivamente, el viaje de su conciencia por la habitación así como por las sensaciones que Pansy le hiciera experimentar le habían obligado a sentir todo eso como pasajero, hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Kusnetov llamándole.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó aún dormido, mientras abría los ojos poco a poco, estampó un suave beso en la frente de la chica, obligando a esta a girarse hacia él.

Se me ha ocurrido algo…— Draco se reacomodó, esta vez con Pansy durmiendo sobre su pecho.

— ¡Déjame dormir! — exclamó procurando no alzar la voz.

— ¡Es importante! — contestó Vidar en el mismo tono, por un momento Malfoy se preguntó que horas serían y de la nada le pareció importante saberlo, así que sin más cambió el tema y preguntó.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Eh… bueno… — escuchó el traqueteo de la cama de Vidar, indicándole que se estaba acostando — … creo que como las tres… quizás más tarde… — Draco suspiro, siquiera le interesó saber como es que llegaba tan tarde.

— ¿Estabas con Dumbledore?

— Estuve con él…— Malfoy miró a Pansy, esta se removió lentamente, pero él la presionó para que se mantuviera quieta. Entonces en un susurro preguntó

— ¿De que hablas con él?

Vidar no supo si dar o no ese paso. _"Buscar a tus amigos"_ escuchaba una y otra vez en su cabeza… ahora que Nott le había visto ¿Se consideraría su amigo? ¿Lo era acaso Draco? En realidad no lo sabía y ciertamente no se lo había preguntado jamás, siquiera eran primos como dieran a entender al resto. Pero bueno habían pasado lo de Londres juntos ¿no?

— Hablamos de mis padres… — contestó.

Draco pestañeo, recobrando cada vez más la conciencia, a veces lo olvidaba y cuando lo recordaba era como si entendiera el porqué Vidar era tan desenfrenado, aunque sabía que su forma de ser _"tan tolerante a los muggles y traidores"_ – si había considerado a la sangre sucia _"interesante"_- y sin querer miró a Pansy, se debía a la educación que estos le habían inculcado ¿Qué clase de padres y magos habían sido para obviar lo esencial en la educación de un chico sangre pura?

— ¿Él los conoció?

— Eso creo…— recordó entonces Draco aquella vez antes de la final, antes de que Vidar fuera a corregir su situación _"solo,_ cuando adelantara a su padre el regreso de _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_.

— ¿Vidar? — dijo aún más bajo del tono que habían estado usando, Kusnetov giró el rostro solo para toparse con las cortinas del dosel.

— ¿Qué?

— Antes de irte… antes de la final… — Kusnetov miró a su alrededor, se tranquilizó al saber que Crabbe y Goyle dormían.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu… hablaste con mi padre…— Kusnetov se incorporo.

— ¿Lo escuchaste? — Draco asintió aunque era imposible que Vidar lo notara.

— Si… — dijo finalmente — pero… no logré entenderlo. Kusnetov se llevó ambas manos tras la cabeza y se volvió a recostar.

— Tal vez no debas entenderlo…— sentenció dudoso, pero con calma. La respuesta solo sirvió para exasperar a Draco; ese muchacho, ese recogido había logrado alejar durante casi todo el verano a su padre, compartiendo con este secretos que a él lo eximían. No sabía si eran cosas importantes o no, realmente le daba lo mismo. El conflicto y su molestia nacían en el hecho, simple, llano y básico de que Vidar sabía y compartía con su padre ciertas o muchas cosas que él no. Y eso al fin de cuentas terminaba quitándole espacio a él, espacio que le pertenecía por derecho y nacimiento ¡Él era un Malfoy, no ese esperpento amigo de traidores y tal vez de muggles…! ¡No era él quién debía saber esos secretos! ¡No le pertenecían! ¡¿Cómo es que su padre no lo veía? Sin poder controlarse, cogió la varita que ocultaba entre la cabecera y el colchón para deshacer el hechizo que había mantenido su dosel cerrado y en silencio, corrió las cortinas con fuerza y miró fríamente a Vidar.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso? — Kusnetov siquiera le miró cuando contestó.

— El depositario del secreto de tu padre…

Draco no supo qué contestar, si así era ¿cómo podía ir en contra de algo dispuesto por su padre? De repente se sintió igual que al principio del verano, dejado de lado y casi abandonado. Ciertamente que todo aquello le molestaba ¡Vaya qué le molestaba! Además el tratar de hacer algo en aquél momento le obligaba a montar un escándalo que terminaría por despertar a sus compañeros y que estos se enteraran de quién el acompañaba en su sueño. Y por una décima de segundo, supo que eso Pansy no se lo merecía, pero por otro lado entendió los perjuicios de dejarse llevar por la frustración y por la necesidad de comprensión.

Cerró fastidiado las cortinas de su dosel y se volvió hacia la chica, Pansy siquiera se había percatado de lo ocurrido y seguía dormida. Para Malfoy aquello era demasiado injusto, al fin de cuentas si ella estaba ahí para confortarle debía de esta disponible _"siempre"_ para él, lo lógico sería despertarla y comenzar nuevamente con todos los besos y caricias con los cuales la chica le había calmado. Pero al mismo tiempo entendió que aquello era una actitud infantil, Pansy no se lo merecía, su calor y la sensación de su cuerpo al lado del suyo, era reconfortante. Y aún así no era capaz de dejar de pensar en su padre.

¿Sería entonces él, el culpable?

¿Sería su culpa?

Recordó la tarde y a Potter, Moody, lo mucho que le fastidió Montague, y no pudo evitar reír para sí cuando recordó como lo había desarmado y como ella le había ayudado.

"_También encaró a Moody cuando me atacó por la espalda"_

"_También atacaste a Potter… no importa, el cara rajada siempre se lo merece"_

Recordó la clase de Herbología y cuando forcejeara con Vidar por juntarse con esos Gryffindors pobretones traidores a la sangre, hermanos de la comadreja y amigos de Potty… y de la sangre sucia. A quién Vidar había tachado de interesante. A quién él había desafiado cuatro veces ese día.

Cuatro.

* * *

**N/A:**

_Gracias a los nuevos lectores que se han interesado por la historia, sinceramente todos me halagan, sobre todo el que se mantengan al día y atentos aún con capítulos tan largos. Así que bienvenidos Aby-envy, Nina500 y bueno muchas gracias a Gin-Kamelot, Yurica y sobre todo a mi beta Alecrin, quién se da el trabajo de corregir y arreglar mis "dedazos" _


	17. De Leones, Serpientes y la Innegable Tra

_**Capítulo XVII:**_

_**Leones, Serpientes y la innegable traición.**_

Para Daphne, el hacerse evidente frente al chico que llamaba su atención se estaba volviendo una tarea titánica a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ciertamente que aún no había terminado la primera semana de clases, pero cada vez que buscaba algún momento de _"intimidad"_ junto a Vidar, algo ocurría frustrando todos y cada uno de sus intentos. Durante el día anterior, el muchacho no solo no había llegado al desayuno, si no que durante la primera clase que tuvieron con Ravenclaw, llegó tarde y debió de sentarse con otra muchacha. Jamás admitiría que eso le colocó los nervios de punta, aún no existía la chica que pudiera sacarla de quicio según ella, pero por otro lado era cierto que aún no había nada entre Vidar y ella, y si lo veía con mayor objetividad entendía que siquiera se podía hacer pasar por su acompañante oficial como Pansy lo hacía con Draco. Ya que Kusnetov era igual de gentil con Pansy, con su hermana Astoria y obviamente con ella. A diferencia de Draco quién si mostraba cierta deferencia hacia Parkinson. Así que en base a eso no podía exigirle nada, y realmente si quería llegar a algo más con él tendría que mostrarse frente a él, mostrarle que era tan buena como cualquiera ya fuera en los estudios, con sus compañeros o incluso tolerante con las casas de ramas inferiores. Además tendría que ser hermosa, atenta y gentil. Educada como la dama que era y lo que en si sus padres esperaban que terminara rindiendo frutos, ya fuera para ella o su hermana. Sabía que Vidar era heredero de una gran fortuna, así lo había expresado Narcissa y Draco lo había dejado entrever cuando hablaran de los doce mil galeones que el chico había desembolsado en perdida de una apuesta. Un niño como ellos, jamás podría obtener semejante fortuna de la nada.

Por otro lado, de él había averiguado poco, no conocía las circunstancias en las cuales sus padres habían muerto, así como nada de sus gustos, comidas, libros, música. No, nada de eso. Pero se sentía atraída por lo misterioso que el muchacho se mostraba, aunque le parecía que era debido a que él no tenía nada claro sobre sí mismo, una especie de confusión. Aunque eso perfectamente podría pasar por desinterés propio, lo había demostrado cuando hace un par de días, al bajar del carruaje que los llevara a Hogwarts, él se quedara bajo la lluvia para ayudarle a descender, aunque no le había pasado inadvertido lo poco interesado que se mostró cuando tratar de sacarle algunas pocas palabras en el camino del expreso a Hogwarts. Eso le había frustrado e incitado por partes iguales. Daphne no estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada. No cuando ella se proponía lo contrario.

Azotada por esa idea, esa mañana se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Pansy y Millicent aún dormían, se topo con los más madrugadores, la mayoría de sexto y séptimo año. Se duchó y con esmero se dedicó a cepillar su cabello hasta que estuvo seco y brillante. Cuando volvió a su habitación Pansy estaba cogiendo sus utensilios de limpieza, con el rostro contraído por el sueño le hizo un vago gesto de saludo. Millicent ya no se encontraba, disfrutando de la soledad de su habitación eligió el uniforme que a gusto de ella le resaltaba más las formas del cuerpo, tal vez ese día dejaría la túnica de lado. Miró el horario, perfecto, no habría ninguna clase de laboratorio o al aire libre, aunque sí les tocaba Trasformaciones con los de Ravenclaw…

_"Con las de Ravenclaw…"_

Se limpió el rostro con dedicación y se dejó durante exactos ocho minutos un ungüento hecho a base de elixir de rosas azules, que le exfolió, limpió e hizo desaparecer el más mínimo atisbo de amenazadora imperfección. Cubrió de esmalte transparente sus uñas y se froto ambas manos con crema de ambrosía por otros exactos siete minutos, unas manchas persistentes del día anterior, de la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas desaparecieron casi instantáneamente. Todo aquello era rutina dentro de la agenda de Daphne Greengras y le pareció absurdo el esforzarse más para tratar de atraer las miradas de un chico. El esmerarse más de _"absolutamente necesario"_ no iba con ella. O al menos así debía de ser, pero ya estaba delatada. Había pensado toda la noche en como le iba a sorprender aquella mañana y fuera de hacer _"mejor"_ lo que hacía todos los días no se le había ocurrido más. Sabía que Vidar no era convencional, el serlo ella aburriría al chico. Temía preguntarle a Draco y sabía que Pansy en poco o nada le ayudaría. Fue entonces cuando la cabeza de su hermana se asomó por la puerta de su habitación.

Astoria tenía el cabello más claro que Daphne y se parecía más a su padre. Una suerte para la niña que las facciones de Emeret Greengras fueran femeniles haciéndolo un hombre hermoso. Por lo mismo Astoria tenía facciones más finas que Daphne a quién su rostro le parecía demasiado redondo, aunque no notaba que tenía los pómulos altos y los ojos pequeños. Astoria era más suave, o al menos así lo decía su madre, y sus ojos eran lánguidos y alargados. Su hermana también parecía empeñada en no parecerse mucho a ella. Mientras Daphne llevara el cabello largo, Astoria siempre se lo cortaba, si ella lo mantenía rizado, el liso de su hermana era una suave cascada castaña que parecía seda. Ahora lo llevaba corto en una rizada melena. Y sus ojos lánguidos y alargados la miraban con seriedad desde la entrada.

— Todas los cursos se han reunido en la sala común… — dijo la muchacha sin siquiera saludar. Daphne se giró y le miró con extrañeza.

—¿Por qué? — Astoria se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé… pero Malfoy está hablando… parece importante— Daphne se colocó de pie olvidando momentáneamente sus dudas sobre como impresionar a Kusnetov y cogiendo el sweater plateado salió de su habitación.

Al llegar a la sala común, supo de inmediato que su hermana no había exagerado, ya desde los pasillos de las habitaciones de las chicas, se había armado un cuchicheo que rápidamente había tomado ribetes casi políticos. Y cuando se topó con todos los alumnos aglomerados en la sala común no pudo menos que prestar atención a lo que Malfoy, secundado obviamente por Kusnetov, decía.

—… no podemos tolerar que un auror paranoico venido a menos se de el _"deber"_ de creer siquiera que su forma de imponer orden entre el alumnado… puede pasar por encima de las directrices que el mismo Dumbledore ha impuesto… — una aguda risa se escuchó en la sala y cuando giró el rostro vio a Montague a la cabeza de al menos unos siete alumnos de quinto año.

—¡Ja! ¡Ahora dices eso Malfoy, solo por que te puso en su lugar… al menos Moody tiene las suficientes bolas como para cagarse en ti y en tu padre! — instantáneamente todos voltearon hacia Draco, quién no se mostró en lo absoluto molesto o enfadado por lo que Montague había dicho. Este, con una calma que Daphne no le conocía, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y sonrió.

—Vaya, parece que ahora sabes más que solo balbucear como mandril, Montague… y tienes razón me fastidió que alguién como Moody me colocara, como tú dices, en _"mi lugar",_ pero te recuerdo que él es un ex – auror paranoico y loco, aunque no por ello le quitó merito… pero si quieres puedo YO colocarte en tu lugar si vuelves hablar así de mi padre, sin necesidad de llamarlo tal cual lo hice ayer…— una pulla de desafío salió de los labios de todos en aquella sala, incluso Daphne y también su hermana la dejaron escapar. Montague no fue capaz de replicar, entonces y para sorpresa de todos Theodore Nott, salió adelante.

— Acá — dijo serio y en voz baja obligando a todos a guardar silencio para escucharle — no es tan solo un problema que ayer haya afectado a Malfoy y a Potter, todos sabemos cual es la idea general que se tiene ante el protegido de Dumbledore y al parecer ello sigue a todo el escalafón de profesores hacia abajo. Pero eso es algo que ya sabemos, sin embargo el día de ayer quedó demostrado que al menos, este nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras está más que dispuesto a no solo enseñar teoría y realmente nos preocupa su disposición hacia nosotros… — Daphne observó a todos a su alrededor y varios de años superiores se mostraron en serio silencio cuando uno de ellos habló.

— ¿Estás diciendo que puede hacernos daño? — fue entonces cuando Kusnetov se adelantó.

— Estamos diciendo que ya ha demostrado el _"lado"_ que prefiere. Ayer no tuvo demasiados reparos en atacar a un alumno de Slytherin…

— ¡Que atacó a Potter por la espalda! — gritó nuevamente Montague.

— Parece que Potter tiene admiradores nuevos… — dijo Malfoy cruzado de brazos y con gesto aburrido — tal vez a ti también te den ganas de cuidarlo… — finalizó mirando a Montague con gesto inocente.

— No trates de hacerte la víctima Malfoy, todos saben que fuiste tú el primero en atacar…

— ¡Pero solo por que Potter sacó en cara a la madre de Malfoy! — interrumpió una voz al lado de ella, Daphne giró para toparse con Pansy quién ya estaba del todo arreglada — ¿Por qué mejor no te callas? siquiera supiste que fue lo que ocurrió ayer, tú no estabas ahí… — espetó Pansy a Montague con frialdad controlada y sin siquiera mirarlo. Tras ella aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle, este último tenía los ojos enrojecidos, al parecer no había descansado bien durante la noche. Daphne se acercó a Pansy y le sonrió con aprobación, gesto que la muchacha correspondió. También al igual que Malfoy parecía haber pasado una excelente noche.

— Chicos tranquilos… — dijo Nott — lo que estamos discutiendo es sobre las actitudes que el profesor Moody podría tomar con nosotros durante las clases. Por lo menos a los de cuarto año nos toca con Hufflepuff, pero a los de quinto y sexto les toca con los de Gryffindor…— entonces una alumna de quinto año se acercó.

— Al menos durante nuestra clase no tuvo problema alguno en hacer ahí mismo las maldiciones imperdonables…— los de sexto y séptimo asintieron, aunque ninguno en ningún momento se preocupo de mostrar su acuerdo con los alumnos de cuarto. Por alguna razón, eso a Daphne le pareció una deslealtad. Pero entonces el prefecto de quinto año avanzó hacia ellos.

— Creo que están minimizando el problema… no solo se trata de lo que puede o no hacer en clases, si no de la irresponsabilidad que ha mostrado al aparecer abiertamente apoyando a alguien como Potter, una persona con mayor criterio hubiera intervenido con más sutileza y sin tantos aspavientos, así como no habría humillado a alumno alguno…

— Eso solo evidencia que Dumbledore se ha equivocado otra vez — dijo Malfoy — al elegir a este nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Moody podrá ser muy renombrado auror, pero no sabe nada de cómo tratar con alumnos…

— No nos tomen a mal — dijo Vidar, fue entonces cuando Daphne reparó con mayor atención en él. Aprovechando que su discurso fue más extenso se dio el tiempo de analizarle cabalmente. Era un palmo más bajo que Draco, pero ambos conservaban las mismas formas, las espaldas rectas de hombros anchos que decaían en forma de triangulo invertido hacia la cintura, caderas estrechas, también en ambos. Kusnetov tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, aunque su palidez evidenciaba los rasgos propios de los Malfoy… aunque ahora que lo recordaba, Pansy le había explicado que realmente no eran parientes… parecía casi imposible si es que los observaba a ambos juntos, ya que Kusnetov también tenía el rostro alargado, aunque no tanto como Draco, además su boca era más generosa y sus ojos un poco más grandes y vivos — pero al menos debemos de aclarar nuestra preocupación…

— No tenemos que olvidar… — habló Nott nuevamente — cual fue la posición de los nuestros durante la guerra y cual fue la de él…

Entonces la piezas para Daphne encajaron, no solo se trataba de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, si no de lo que la guerra había significado para todos, muchos años atrás. Se decía que Moody había llenado la mitad de Azkaban, con precisamente los parientes de tal vez muchos ahí. Si fuera ella quién tuviera la cara marcada y destrozada como aquél viejo loco, realmente desearía que todos los infiernos se tragaran a quienes le hubieran convertido en un adefesio similar. Y ahora él tenía a su merced a todos y cada uno de aquellos alumnos. Hijos de sus enemigos, criados y educados en los mismos valores mágicos que todos aquellos a quienes había combatido. Eso solo serviría para llenar de tensión las clases. Para enfrentar nuevamente a las casas.

— ¿Y qué propones entonces? — preguntó Blaise, quién hasta ese momento había guardado un extraño y hermético silencio.

— Que tengamos otro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras…

— ¡Que sea Snape! — dijeron un coro de voces que Daphne no identificó. Pansy le miró emocionada, todos sabían que hace años que su jefe de casa deseaba el puesto y para muchos era el mejor profesor de la escuela.

— ¡Antes que nada! — habló el prefecto de quinto año — hay que llevar la queja a Dumbledore…— volteó entonces hacia el grupo que había convocado la reunión — ¿Les parece? — Malfoy asintió como si fuera un rey en su corte; lleno de satisfacción — …todos al comedor entonces — finalizó y poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse. Tanto ella, como Pansy y Astoria se acercaron al grupo. Fue en aquél momento cuando Kusnetov le sonrió y se acercó exclusivamente a ella.

— ¿Te ha gustado? — preguntó, como si buscara su aprobación. Daphne asintió entusiasmada. Y rápidamente agregó.

— ¿Fue idea tuya?

— Mas o menos — se apresuró a contestar Draco, quien cogió a Pansy desprevenida y la abrazó por los hombros. No pudo evitar mirarlos, y por un momento sintió celos de ella, quería que Kusnetov le cogiera de la misma manera y la acercara hacia si con aquella naturalidad. Miró a Pansy y esta le sonrió satisfecha, la muy víbora seguramente había adivinado sus pensamientos. Entonces entendió; nada lograría si era común, si actuaba como cualquiera ahí. Pansy lo sabía, Pansy había actuado para obtener a Draco, Pansy ya era una serpiente. Y a ella aún le faltaba, no estaría mal empezar en aquél momento. Después de todo, Kusnetov era tolerante, tal vez más de lo que le gustaría, pero lo era. Con una confianza que no existía entre ambos y bajo la cual ella prefirió arriesgarse, se adelantó cogiéndole del brazo, presionándolo contra su pecho suave, pero firmemente. La reacción fue inmediata; Kusnetov se cubrió de rubor, aunque le sonrió con tranquilidad cuando posó una mano sobre la suya.

— Malfoy no me engaña… — dijo al chico — te has dejado ver muy poco…— Vidar frunció el ceño divertido.

— ¿Te parece? — y ella asintió como una niña traviesa. Si, también le habían enseñado como ser encantadora.

— Pero es lo mejor… así nadie sabrá que ha sido tu idea… — No, se había estado engañando así misma. El haber hecho caer de rodillas a uno u otro chico realmente no significaba nada, en el mundo de las mujeres de Slytherin no se permitía ser hermosa y no saber usar aquellas armas que la naturaleza entregaba, el haberse negado solo le había colocado en desventaja con respecto al resto. Tratar de ser transparente no iba de la mano con nadie en aquél lugar, aún cuando en un principio le hubiera nacido del corazón, eso era lo que ese chico se estaba llevando de ella. Al ser atento y gentil, sin exigir nada, le había casi obligado a bajar la guardia y solo había obtenido eso, atención y gentileza, pero a su gusto era muy poco. Y ya que la semana solo comenzaba, era hora de establecer sus límites y sus metas; Vidar estaba en el borde de ambos.

* * *

La agitación en la mesa de Slytherin era demasiado evidente para que alguna de las otras mesas pudiera ignorar lo que salía de esta. Al resto de las casas les pareció demasiado extraño que todos los de aquella mesa se mostraran de tan buen ánimo, así como nunca se dedicaron a ignorar monumentalmente a todo Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que intentó hacerlos callar o al menos bajar el tono. Solo cuando Snape los miró parecieron guardar silencio, hasta que uno de los alumnos de sexto lanzó, casi casualmente, un poderoso eructo que resonó en todo el comedor, sacando carcajadas de los varones de Ravenclaw y Slytherin y exclamaciones de oprobio en todas las señoritas que se encontraban en el comedor.

— ¡Eso ha sido asqueroso! — se quejó con dignidad Astoria Greengrass

— ¡Mi queridísima Astoria… — dijo Malfoy todo galante, y alzando la voz — … cuando tengas cuidado de criaturas mágicas sabrás lo que es asqueroso!

— Un gas de Slytherin… — intervino un chico de quinto, con tono calmado — es lo más elegante que encontraras acá… — y nuevamente la mesa de la serpiente estalló en carcajadas que apagaron los reclamos y muestras de molestia del resto de las mesas.

Solo Hagrid parecía querer hundirse en su puesto. Cuando alzó la vista y se topó con Hermione esta le sonrió alegremente y Harry también le saludaba. Él contestó de la misma manera, sería absurdo el dejar amilanarse o sencillamente avergonzarse por lo que dijera la casa que tenía la mayor cantidad de alumnos quejumbrosos que jamás hubiera conocido.

Pero Harry, Ron y Hermione no pensaban igual, ellos juntos a todos los de su casa lanzaban miradas de odio hacia los Slytherins.

— Como me gustaría hacerles tragar sus escregutos, o al menos metérselos por el…

— ¡Ron! — interrumpió Ginny, con un gesto que a Harry le pareció copiado a los de Molly Weasley

— ¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Acaso tengo que callarme?

— Basta con que no seas grosero

— ¿Y qué con ellos? — dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa de Slytherin — ¿Pueden tratar a Hagrid de asqueroso y yo tengo que tragarme…

— No creo… — interrumpió Hermione mientras leía el Profeta — …que Hagrid se deje provocar por algo tan insignificante… además si es asqueroso tratar con los escregutos…

— Te estás poniendo de su lado — dijo Ron tenso.

— Claro que no, Ronald… — contestó sin sacar la vista del periódico — solo estoy tomando las cosas como son…

— Y lo que es; es que a los de Slytherin todo les parece asqueroso — Hermione asintió conforme ante las palabras de Harry — el que lo griten a los cuatro vientos no cambiará eso.

— Y si así no fuera…— y solo entonces Hermione separó la vista de _El Profeta_ para fijarla en Ron —…lo que los Slytherins hagan o dejen de hacer no es asunto tuyo, Ron. No te rebajaras a su nivel — Ron cogió su taza de leche tibia y comenzó a beber de mala gana. Entrar en ese tipo de discusiones con Hermione siempre le dejaban una sensación amarga en la boca.

Él sabía, o al menos intuía, que eran mejores como magos y como personas, sobre todo como personas. Ser Gryffindor implicaba nobleza y valentía. Aunque no entendía en qué parte de todo aquello estaba fallando. Se recordaba mucho más avezado cuando era un niño. Entonces miraba a Hermione, ella si que era una Gryffindor de cado a rabo. Había demostrado valentía y su sentido de justicia sobrepasaba aún las reglas que el sistema imponía, llena de honor y nobleza; lo demostraba todo el tiempo; lógica e inteligencia. Jamás deseaba mal ajeno y no disfrutaba humillando a los que eran sus enemigos. Recordaba su reacción del día anterior, cuando se mostrara contraria al castigo que Moody había impuesto sobre Malfoy, y cuando miraba a este le parecía difícil creer que había pasado por semejante susto. De hecho se veía incluso mejor, seguramente ya había hecho válidas sus amenazas y pronto Lucius Malfoy estaría presionando a sus influencias para sacar al ex auror de Hogwarts, si así era solo esperaba que fuera después de ese jueves.

Si ese era el caso ocurriría lo de siempre, él se sentiría más predispuesto a hacer tragar escregutos a gente como Malfoy y a darle puñetazos hasta deformarle la cara y a reírse hasta estallar cada vez que lo humillaban; era lo que se merecía y el destino era justo cada vez que se lo retribuía.

¿Era un Gryffindor incompleto? ¿O solo había sido seleccionado porque era lo que se esperaba de él? sus padres no se hubieran mostrado decepcionados de caer en otra casa. ¿Pero, en Slytherin? Recordó lo que sabía de Sirius Black, pero él había sido un inconforme. Hermione se lo había explicado ¿Cuándo él se había sentido inconforme con algo?

"_Oh, sí__"_

Desde que tenía que usar los libros y túnicas de sus hermanos, desde que tuviera que llevar ese traje de segunda mano, desde que no pudiera tener una escoba decente ¡Nueva! Realmente era frustrante.

Levantó nuevamente la vista y miró a Malfoy, quién en aquél momento era el centro de atención: con su túnica autolimpiable y planchable, sus utensilios de la más alta calidad, riendo ufano ante el último chiste de su casa burlándose de uno de sus amigos.

Si rebajarse al nivel de los Slytherins consistía en que Draco Malfoy se tragara su túnica, tranquilamente volvería al primer año y pediría Slytherin en la selección. Al fin de cuentas él también se sentía inconforme.

* * *

El tratar de controlar a sus estudiantes se estaba volviendo algo extraño para él. Por alguna razón que en un principio se le había escapado, estos estaban eufóricos, extrañamente animados y alegres. Y si bien aquello hubiera mantenido tranquilo a cualquier otro profesor o jefe de casa él sabía que algo se ocultaba tras aquella nueva disposición hacia esa repentina unión que se había hecho en varios cursos. Severus Snape lo sabía, ya que en su juventud había pensado o al menos sabía como pensaban las diferentes serpientes de la casa de Salazar, todo aquello lo llevaba a sospechar. Aunque era diferente a lo que él había experimentado durante su época como soldado-estudiante.

Alzó la vista por sobre el zumo de calabaza que bebía y vio a Draco Malfoy, riendo y bromeando como si hubieran ganado la copa de casas, cuando su ánimo debería estar más que sensible. El chico, tenía que admitirlo, era un líder nato, atractivo, a veces encantador a veces implacable, generoso con los suyos, cruel con sus _"enemigos", _un manipulador tan sutil como Narcissa, y peligroso como Lucius.

"_¡Por favor! ¿Qué enemigos podría tener un niño de catorce años?" _

"_Oh, si"_

"_Potter"_

Y volteó hacia este, casi todas las mesas del comedor miraban con odio a sus estudiantes, además el ultimo comentario de Draco había sacado ronchas en la casa de Gryffindor, aún cuando el gigante había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para no dejarse afectar. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa y se concentró en sus gachas. Inmediatamente se vino a su cabeza la noche anterior. Si Malfoy tenía algo en la cabeza no haría nada, pero siquiera él mismo se hubiera detenido al ser humillado de la manera en que Draco lo había sido, y todo gracias a Potter.

"_¿Qué estás planeando Malfoy?"_

Aquella mañana no había llegado mensaje alguno, ni de Lucius, ni de Narcissa por lo tanto los padres del chico aún no lo sabían. Sin mencionar que con Moody dentro de Hogwarts tal vez Lucius sería más renuente a hacer algo. Aunque nada hubiera detenido a Narcissa…No, el chico no les había dicho nada a sus padres. Bueno eso era un punto a favor de su madurez y uno en contra sobre su capricho. Lo más probable es que estuviera recibiendo el apoyo de muchos en su casa. Pero si así era le estaba desobedeciendo deliberadamente.

"_Espero que lo recuerdes Malfoy, no te metas con Moody"_

Se dijo a si mismo que evitaría mirar al ex - auror, el viejo paranoico ya debería estar sospechando de la actitud de los alumnos de Slytherin. Pero realmente le había fastidiado cuando el día anterior se había atrevido a llevar a rastras a Draco a su oficina.

El reencuentro había sido igual de deseado por ambos, para él era otro grano en el culo; primero Kingsley y ahora el viejo y paranoico Alastor Ojoloco Moody. ¿Estaría ocurriendo algo que él no supiera? ¿Estaría Dumbledore planeando algo? Como si no tuviera suficiente con Potter. Pero le había causado gracia cuando Moody hablara de cobardía. Después de todo ¿Qué se le podía reclamar a él, una leyenda del departamento de aurores, cuando atacara y trasformara en animal a un niño de catorce años?

Y cuando el auror le dijera sin el mínimo de vergüenza que era el castigo que Malfoy necesitaba al haber atacado a Potter…

"_Potter, Potter, Potter"_

…por la espalda.

_— Bueno usted lo ha dicho… — dijo aburrido — ha sido el castigo necesario…— Moody sacó a Malfoy de su despacho y tras él cerró la puerta, dejándolos a ambos a solas._

_— Es un Malfoy… — dijo tozudamente — jamás entenderá de buenas a primeras…_

_— Pero ya que se ha tomado la molestia de "educar" al joven Malfoy, estoy seguro de que ha aprendido su lección — Moody le miró con desconfianza. Pero Snape le conocía demasiado para dejarse intimidar por ese ojo vacilante y grotesco —. Cuando ocurra, de todas maneras, el caso que usted expone, me gustaría que recordara que existen otros métodos de castigo… no es bueno para ningún alumno el ser trasformado en un animal…— se adelantó entonces hacia el auror y sn darle espacio para replicar preguntó — ¿Y cual fue la infracción de mi alumno?_

_— Hacer magia…_

_— ¿Acaso Dumbledore ha prohibido hacer magia en una escuela de "magia y hechicería"? — interrumpió Snape._

_— Lo hizo para atacar a un alumno…_

_— ¿Y acaso ese alumno no se pudo defender?_

_— Lo hizo por la espalda… es un acto de cobardía y exijo que el chico sea castigado — recordó haberse sentado nuevamente y sacar pluma y papiro._

_— Bueno usted lo convirtió en un… hurón ¿cierto?... — le había gustado como Moody había retrocedido ante aquella respuesta._

_— Se lo merecía_

_Tal vez aquél alumno también se merecía "un ataque por la espalda"_

_Eso es una cobardía…_

_— ¿Y como llamaría usted a trasformar a un niño de catorce años? Sin mencionar que la habilidad del señor Malfoy… bueno, si es comparada con la suya ambos sabemos que existe una gran diferencia… yo diría que abismal — vio entonces el tic, bajo el parpado sano, o tal vez fuera la contracción de alguna cicatriz. Pero se guardó de esbozar la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer de un momento a otro._

_— Estás minimizando el asunto Snape_

_— Yo creo que usted lo esta exagerando… al fin de cuentas solo fue una pelea entre alumnos…— Moody iba a replicar pero nuevamente Snape no le dio tiempo para ello — ¿Y quién fue la victima? — dijo indolente. Cuando alzó la vista Moody ya se retiraba, pero alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente._

_— Harry Potter…_

Iba a decirle que no recordaba que Potter hubiera traído un guardaespaldas desde el ministerio, pero en aquella ocasión fue Moody quién le dejo con las palabras en la boca, ya que salió y con brusquedad llamó a Malfoy. La conversación con Draco, se había limitado solo a eso.

"_No te metas con Moody"_

Pero entre más observaba a los de su casa y mesa, más entendía que el chico si bien había recibido el mensaje, no le interesaba obedecerlo. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Corregir a sus alumnos o dejarlos ser?

* * *

La mañana pasó con más tranquilidad, aunque para Draco no había mayor satisfacción de ver como _"sus"_ planes comenzaban a funcionar. Durante la reunión que se había sostenido en la sala común de Slytherin en la mañana solo aquellos cursos inferiores y uno que otro alumno de quinto año se había mostrado de acuerdo con aquella movilización anti – Moody, los problemas se habían presentado con los sextos y séptimos. Sabía que muchos no sentían afinidad o simpatía hacia él, principalmente y esto él casi lo aseguraba, debido a que para el gusto de aquellos cursos su forma de comportarse era demasiado _"infantil"._ Obviamente no le importaba lo que ellos pensaran, si quería ser caprichoso lo sería, por mucho que eso no sacara buenas opiniones de los mayores. Seguramente les fastidiaba que aún con todo su trabajo, _"bastaría"_ con que él saliera de Hogwarts para desplazar a cualquiera. Por lo mismo necesitaba a alguien que tuviera las mismas influencias que él y su padre. Que fuera rico, pero a la vez menos _"como él"_ más silencioso, con un perfil más bajo… con una actitud más madura.

Pero a su gusto lo que esos chicos de quinto y sexto consideraban _"madurez"_ no era otra cosa que falta de seguridad y ridícula timidez, él no tendría por que renegar de la posición privilegiada que su familia y el destino le habían entregado. Pero admitía que para entablar relaciones con aquellos que solo por una situación fortuita, como lo era el haber nacido antes, creían que le superaban –solo en años y estupidez- necesitaba, más que ostentar, algo que se pareciera a la humildad, que no vieran que les manipulaba, si no que les necesitaba. Así mismo necesitaba alguien hábil políticamente hablando, intachable desde el punto de vista aristocrático, pero que a su vez sobara esos lomos e hiciera parecer que el apoyo que obtendrían había nacido del afán protector de los cursos mayores hacia ellos.

Supo de inmediato que necesitaría a Nott. Y este no necesitó mayor introducción o explicación para saber que era lo que se esperaba y necesitaba de él.

— Agradezco tu confianza — dijo el chico — pero creo que necesitare más que palabras para convencer a algunos… — Draco se cruzo de brazos, también él había llegado a esa conclusión.

— Hablas de dinero…— Nott se cruzó su bolso sobre el hombro.

— Es posible… aunque adivino que muchos preferirán favores para cobrar con el tiempo — si bien era tentador, Malfoy prefería algo que pudiera entregarse en el momento, dejar favores para después significaba estar en deuda. Y eso a él no le interesaba.

— No, así no nos servirá…

— Tal vez…— dijo Nott divagativo — si hablamos con Snape…

— ¡No! dijo que no me metiera con Moody… cortaría todo de inmediato

— ¿Y crees que no lo ha notado? — Draco se encogió de hombros, no era su culpa que su casa fuera tan expresiva, aunque viéndolo crípticamente aquello era un defecto del cual los alumnos de los cursos mayores carecían, tal vez sí tuvieran razón sobre algunas cosas.

— Que él lo sepa, puede ser un problema… pero perfectamente puedo hacer el tonto con respecto a eso— Nott asintió.

— Me encargaré entonces de los cursos mayores…

— ¿Con quién harás el contacto?

— Caroline Smith, de séptimo… — Draco hizo memoria, la cara de Caroline llegó rápidamente a su cabeza, piel olivácea y brillante, gruesos labios y ojos oscuros, de cabello negro tan salvaje como el de la sangre sucia… no era lo que él llamaría hermosa, Caroline estaba por sobre ello, era una chica sensual y atrayente, capaz de hacer tragar baba a todos tras sus pasos. ¿Cómo es que Nott la conocía?

— ¿Con ella? — Nott asintió, entendía los recelos de Draco.

— Su madre es conocida de mi padre, continuamente es invitada a la casa… — Draco le observo riendo de medio lado, Nott contestó con un gesto de aburrimiento.

— Vaya, hombre ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

— ¿Qué conozco a Caroline?

— Que siquiera ella puede hablarte…

— Es ideal que su madre tenga tratos con mi padre… así que lo que le pida accederá…— Draco imaginó rápidamente las cosas que él pediría a Caroline Smith

— No por ella, desde luego — Nott asintió esbozando una enigmática sonrisa

— Puedo explotar su interés por su madre — es lo que Malfoy hubiera hecho y al ser Caroline la contactada, sería mucho más fácil para ella el convencer a algunos varones por la causa de Draco.

Sin más, Nott procedió a retirarse. Vincent y Gregory hablaban cerca del vestíbulo, así que se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Han visto a Vidar? — ambos chicos negaron, tal vez estaría en las cocinas preparándose su dichosa ensalada. Hizo un gesto hacia ambos y los tres se encaminaron al comedor. Draco tomó su puesto al lado de Pansy y nuevamente le pasó el brazo distraídamente por sobre los hombros. Notó como ese gesto atraía las miradas de Daphne, quién nuevamente parecía ansiosa por ver a Kusnetov, y Goyle, quién rápidamente volvió a su plato.

— ¿Cómo estás? — susurró a la muchacha con la boca perdida en sus cabellos. Sintió como Pansy se estremeció y rió para separarse y mirarle arrobada.

— Bien…— contestó ruborizándose.

— Señor Malfoy — escuchó tras él. Se giró y vio, no sin pesar que Snape estaba tras él, de brazos cruzados y con su usual adusta expresión.

"_Mierda, lo sabe" _

— ¿Profesor Snape? — dijo con aire inocente, le parecía que la mejor manera de actuar en esa situación era tal cual le había dicho a Nott, hacer el tonto. Snape lo notó y no recordaba haber visto aquél gesto en Lucius nunca, seguramente era el tipo de artimaña que Narcissa haría. Bueno, Draco estaba demostrando ser digno hijo de ambos. Quiso sonreír pero pudo controlarlo. Prefería fingir que no sabía o sospechaba nada.

— El profesor Dumbledore requiere su presencia — aquello no solo le alarmó a él, si no que a todos los presentes. Draco se mantuvo impasible y giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore no estaba ahí.

— ¿En su oficina? — Snape volteó y con calma mientras se retiraba contestó.

— Muy perceptivo señor Malfoy, ni yo lo hubiera adivinado — Draco se colocó de pie.

— ¿Te acompaño? — preguntó Pansy a lo que Malfoy negó, Vincent y Gregory hicieron el gesto de colocarse de pie, pero este los retuvo.

— Iré solo — dijo a modo de orden, la cual ambos chicos acataron sin decir nada. Mientras salía del comedor se topó con la comadreja pobretona y el cara rajada, aunque ninguno hizo ademán alguno de ataque verbal o físico. Le molestaba, era cierto, pero Kusnetov tenía razón, había demasiada gente a favor de Potter, la diferencia se veía en que al menos ya fuera la profesora Minerva, Sprout o Hagrid, ninguno se había atrevido a tanto como para humillarlo públicamente de esa manera, por lo mismo Moody era el doble de peligroso, a diferencia del resto no se guiaba por las reglas que para todos eran absolutas y en cierto sentido eso lo volvía incontrolable. Y si lo pensaba bien, podría decir que estaba realmente loco.

Aunque lo que en ese momento comenzó a preocuparle fue el porqué Dumbledore le había llamado a su oficina. ¿Le habría contado Snape sus sospechas? Bueno, si así era solo le quedaba actuar de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con su jefe de casa, hacer el tonto. ¿Sería por lo de Potter? Realmente esperaba que al menos el director de Hogwarts fuera menos evidente con el cara rajada. Y hasta donde él recordaba siempre había sido de lo más _"sutil"_ en cuanto a Potter respectaba. Sí, Dumbledore no cambiaría de un día para otro. De todas maneras preparó todas sus defensas y obviamente estaría atento a cualquier pregunta _"extraña"_ que el director quisiera hacerle. Y eso iba desde su padre hasta lo que había comido en aquél desayuno.

Quizás fueron todas esas expectativas las que le hicieron decepcionarse cuando al sentarse frente al viejo este le habló.

— Hace años… mucho antes de que tú o tu padre naciera, vino acá una muchachita con el mismo color de cabello que tenía tu abuela… — Draco miró al director frunciendo el ceño y sospechando que todo aquello era solo para distraerle.

— ¿Cuál de mis abuelas..? — preguntó, él no había conocido a Abraxas Malfoy y solo tenía un vago recuerdo de Druella Black, con el cabello cano… aunque no lo sabía con certeza. Sí recordaba haber comparado a sus abuelos con una vieja recoge basura muggle que había visto en Grosvenor Square y quizás de aquella vez había asumido que su abuela también había encanecido, era lo normal entre los viejos…

"_¿Tus abuelos comparados con una pordiosera Muggle?"_

— Sacudió la cabeza, ese tipo de ideas siquiera deberían de cruzar por su cabeza. Pero inmediatamente recordó Londres y a la bruja sobre el escenario, esa que se hacia pasar por muggle. Y a la bruja que descendía de muggles, esa a la cual Vidar encontraba interesante, la que le desafió cuatro veces, esa que el llamaba con especial dedicación _"Sangre sucia"._ Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Draco? — Malfoy reaccionó y se censuró por quedar en blanco tanto tiempo.

— Desde luego… — contestó enderezándose, Dumbledore asintió conforme y prosiguió.

—Creo que era el de Druella… o pudo haber sido el de Crimilda…— se encogió de hombros — bueno supongo que no es importante — los ojos de Draco se volvieron dos rendijas grises, así como su boca se contrajo en un rictus de molestia — Tu padre también recoge la boca cuando se enfada… o al menos lo hacia, los Malfoy nunca se han caracterizado por su paciencia

"_Espero que recuerdes que yo __también soy un Malfoy"_

—Así que creo tendré que ir al meollo del asunto… aunque era un bonito recuerdo — le miró entonces por sobre sus gafas de media luna — el de la niña desde luego…

— ¿Cuál era el meollo profesor? — cortó Draco tratando de parecer animado.

— Oh, sí, se trata de tu primo…— Bien aquello era una sorpresa, no se lo había esperado.

— ¿Qué pasa con Vidar?

— Bueno, ambos sabemos que su forma de ver las cosas no es precisamente lo que llamaríamos…

— ¿Convencional? — Albus asintió sonriendo. Draco le observó con atención, si todos los Gryffindors tenían aquél gesto bonachón cuando sonreían le pareció hasta lógico que Kusnetov se quedara embobado cuando los veía.

"_A Hagrid, McGonagall, Granger..."_

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

— ¿Estas seguro de que nada ocurre, Draco? ¿Te molesta algo en la cabeza o el cuello? —

"_Solo el estar acá"_

— No, nada profesor… es solo para sacarme una idea desagradable de la cabeza… — Dumbledore asintió lentamente.

— Las ideas pueden gustarnos o no… generalmente lo desagradable viene enmarcado con el reproche o la vergüenza…

"_Al menos en algo tiene razón el viejo"_

— Puede ser… — apoyo entonces el rostro sobre su palma — iba a hablarme de Vidar señor…

— Oh, sí — Dumbledore se colocó de pie. Draco observó con atención la túnica verde musgo que llevaba aquél día. Le pareció extraño, podría jurar que jamás le había visto con los colores de Slytherin. Tal vez, realmente al anciano director le daba lo mismo. O podía ser alguna treta para congraciarse con la casa de Salazar.

"_Sí, claro. Como si é__l precisamente necesitara a las serpientes"_

— Hay ciertos asuntos que tu padre, Draco, trató conmigo con respecto al muchacho — bien, nuevamente Dumbledore le estaba sorprendiendo, principalmente porque se le hacía muy difícil creer que su padre siquiera hablara con él, pero bueno, Lucius aún era miembro del consejo escolar y si a eso le agregaba la inestabilidad "_Vidariana"_ de su primo, era casi lógico el creer que había existido algo más de comunicación entre ellos — sobre todo cuando se trata de su… estado de ánimo… — Draco asintió en silencio, no estaba dispuesto a hablar nada de lo que él ya sabía, menos si esto tenía que ver con su padre — Lucius — continuó Dumbledore — espera que el joven Kusnetov recupere gran parte de su carácter mientras se encuentre aquí — eso sí que era extraño.

"_¿Cuándo Vidar había extraviado su "carácter"?"_

— El perder a los padres siempre es un trauma muy difícil de asimilar entre los jóvenes — así que se trataba de eso, Vidar estaba ¿Deprimido? Realmente no lo parecía, pero imaginaba que como en muchas cosas Kusnetov simplemente no había sabido como reaccionar. Y el que se enfrentara a Avery o que se hiciera amigo de cualquiera, que llegara de madrugada a su habitación y abriera insectos con las manos, se debía al shock causado por la muerte de sus padres. Siquiera lo llamaba muerte, él decía que ahora eran _"libres"._ Sí, aquello podrían ser señas de inestabilidad emocional y tal vez mental en el muchacho. Lo recordaba golpeando a Avery con ese palo, la manera en la cual le había atacado con esos maleficios que partieron árboles en dos y como había hecho levitar una roca gigantesca mientras mantenía a raya un _crucio_ con un _protego_… la fría ira que se desencadenó cuando terminó el _"trabajo" _a lo Muggle, cuando temió acercársele, cuando supo que estaba incontrolable… como Moody.

— Lo imagino señor… — Dumbledore volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez Draco desvió la vista hacia el fénix del director ¿Fawkes se llamaba?

— Me parece bien y por lo mismo me gustaría pedirte un favor, aunque creo que es necesario que utilices toda tu voluntad para hacerlo— aquello ya no le agradó

— Dígame, señor

— Cuide a su primo— Malfoy frunció el ceño

— Creo, señor, que Vidar es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse de cualquiera…

— En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero mi preocupación va a otro lado, quiero que lo cuide de si mismo.

* * *

Draco no recordaría haber salido de la oficina de Dumbledore, así como tampoco el haberse encaminado al comedor, solo supo cuando Pansy le detuvo:

—Draco ¿Dónde vas? — fue cuando reaccionó. Y de la nada algo comenzó a presionarle la garganta, un nudo estruendoso quiso salir de esta y gritarle a la chica, supo de inmediato que esa noche la necesitaría nuevamente. No contestó y siguió de largo, pero esta vez corriendo, no quería que Pansy le siguiera. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, por primera vez sintió que iba a perder, ir a enfrentarse a Kusnetov en un duelo de magos seguramente le dejaría en la enfermería. Y a pesar de todo quería y necesitaba desahogarse y eso iba de la mano con matar ahí mismo a ese traidor. Tuvo que haberlo imaginado desde el momento en que dijo que aquella sangre sucia era interesante. Cada vez que en su cara aparecía ese gesto bobalicón ante cada uno de esos traidores a la sangre.

Él los había traicionado, Dumbledore lo sabía todo, lo de Avery, lo de Londres.

¡Vidar se lo había contado! ¡Dumbledore lo sabía todo!

¡Vidar le había traicionado!

¡A él, a su padre!

Ingresó con rapidez y en silencio comenzó a buscarlo. Las mesas cercanas a la entrada siempre eran las más abarrotadas de gente, pasó por la sección de herbología, luego por la de pociones y trasformaciones. Desde aquél estrecho pasillo escuchó las voces.

— Entonces llegamos a un acuerdo… — dijo él.

— Al decir eso, prácticamente confirmas que estoy de acuerdo con lo que ocurrió

— Vamos señorita… admita que era un espectáculo que todos en su casa hubieran pagado por ver — ¿Cómo era posible que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra a esa sangre sucia de aquella manera? Por unos segundos pensó en Daphne, pobre muchacha, pobre y estúpida muchacha.

— Es cierto, pero eso no significa que me gustó verlo, Malfoy pudo haberse hecho daño…

Por un momento le pareció que algo no cuadraba ahí, la sangre sucia jamás diría palabra alguna en su favor, menos mostrando siquiera simpatía por su situación. Tal vez buscaba impresionar a Kusnetov, tal vez él le gustaba. Todas las ideas que esa situación pudo haberle llevado a tener se vieron aplastadas por las siguientes palabras.

— No fue correcto y no lo apruebo, él era un profesor y Malfoy un estudiante

— Pero él atacó a tu amigo

"_Sí__, continua, maldito traidor" _

Se sentía lleno de veneno.

— Eso no importa. Hay reglas en el castillo incluso para los castigos… además — dijo — solo era una pelea entre niños…

"_¿Niños? ¿Y qué__ carajos era ella?"_

¿Por qué de pronto todos creían ser más maduros que él? Primero Kusnetov, luego esos imbeciles de sexto y séptimo, Nott y ahora la Sangre sucia. ¿En qué se estaba quedando que todos se daban aquél derecho a mirarle por sobre el hombro?

¡Con una mierda, él era Draco Malfoy, el maldito príncipe de Slytherin!

"_Un niño de cuarto que tenía actitudes demasiado infantiles"_

Entonces de la nada la sangre se le enfrió, con ella la cabeza y supo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

— ¿Vidar, estás ahí? — en cuanto Hermione escuchó la voz de Draco, retrocedió hasta el pasillo trasero de la sección y se escondío tras un estante. Vidar pareció realmente avergonzado de aquello, pero así como él había solicitado su _"amistad" _le había explicado el problema que se cernía sobre ambos. Las amenazas de Montague y lo complicado que sería aquél escenario para Malfoy, quién al final de cuentas le había advertido de Montague y en cierto sentido defendido de este. Cuando Hermione le escuchó le resultó difícil imaginar semejante escena, hasta que recordó que Ron le había hablado de una pelea en la mesa de Slytherin, precisamente entre Malfoy y Montague, sin mencionar lo ocurrido en el desayuno el día anterior.

Debido a todo eso, cuando esa tarde ella y Kusnetov se reunieron en la biblioteca, este gentilmente le aclaró las razones por las cuales ya no podrían juntarse. No es que fuera la gran cosa, solo habían conversado por algo menos de una hora, pero había sido una plática en paz con un Slytherin. Que la trataba de usted y señorita. Que realmente le había hecho sentirse diferente. Era el _"enemigo"_ quién mostraba respeto y gentileza hacia ella.

No. Su orgullo natural y la renuencia a hacer algo que ella considerara mínimamente cobarde le dijeron que se arrepentiría. Así que se negó.

_— No es difícil ocultarse en la biblioteca y si nos ven juntos… — había suspirado — ya se nos ocurrirá alguna excusa… — la forma en la cual Kusnetov le había sonreído le hizo sonrojar._

_— Eres muy amable… — dijo él, inclinándose._

Y ya había llegado la hora, de hecho el que aquello ocurriera el primer día de su acuerdo le indicaba que el seguir con esos encuentros le traerían serias disputas y al parecer era un adelanto de lo que debía esperar para el futuro.

— ¿Qué haces? — escuchó decir a Malfoy

— ¿No es obvio? — replicó Kusnetov con seguridad — necesito saber sobre las reglas de este lugar…— sintió el sonido de hojas moviéndose, alguno de ellos estaba ojeando _"Godric Gryffindor Volumen II"_

— Puedes preguntarme a mí… o a Daphne. Ella estará encantada de explicarte las reglas…

— Las reglas que ustedes imponen…

— Por lo que veo te interesan las que los Gryffindors imponen.

— Me interesa saber todos los puntos de vista — era la respuesta que ella hubiera dado, de esa manera se tenía una visión global de lo que fuera, hacia que las opiniones fueran más… — así seré objetivo cuando de una opinión de lo que sea.

— Querrás decir neutral…— inconscientemente Hermione asintió, si podía ser otra forma de decirlo — aunque hay neutralidades que se parecen mucho a la falta de ideales — nuevamente asintió, era otra forma de decirlo.

— Tal vez de valor — escuchó algo parecido a una carcajada apagada, seguramente de Malfoy.

— Deja el valor para los leones… nosotros vemos más allá de eso

"_De segu__ro, vano engreído"_

— ¿Y para qué me buscabas…?

— Estamos organizando otra reunión en la sala común… Nott se está encargando de juntar a los de sexto y séptimo y al parecer algunos de ellos le han hecho caso — solo entonces Kusnetov pareció nervioso.

— Pues… eh… bien, entonces vamos

— Vamos… — repitió Malfoy.

Hermione respiró cuando el silencio se apoderó de aquella sección. ¿Para qué querían una reunión los de Slytherin? ¿Por qué eso había puesto nervioso a Kusnetov? Miró de reojo hacia su izquierda, dos pasillos más allá comenzaba la sección prohibida y el aura tenebrosa que emanaba de esta le dijo que ya era tiempo de retirarse, como mínimo a la parte de la biblioteca más cercana a la entrada. Aún tenía cosas que hacer y por muy agradable que fuera la compañía de Vidar, se estaba retrasando.

Cuando salió de su escondite chocó frente a frente con Draco, el golpe la hizo retroceder al mismo tiempo en que Malfoy la cogía con fuerza de los brazos.

— Así que la sangre sucia estaba espiando… ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales, o es que los Muggles simplemente no los tienen? — Hermione quedó de una pieza, aunque su momentáneo estupor rápidamente desapareció.

— ¡Suéltame, Malfoy! — dijo apretando los dientes, este obedeció de inmediato haciendo un gesto de asco cuando volvió a empujarla contra los estantes.

— Al menos hablas con sentido…— Hermione no contestó y se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero Draco antepuso el brazo obligándola a retroceder, aunque instintivamente se movió al entender que la chica tal vez le tocaría nuevamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó entonces retrocediendo y cruzándose de brazos.

— Aunque no lo creas, darte un consejo… — Hermione entrecerró los ojos y le miró molesta.

— No necesito tus consejos Malfoy…

— ¿Crees que me importa acaso? — por unos segundos se quedaron mirando fijamente, a Malfoy le gustaba doblegar solo con su mirada y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a cederle espacio en aquél sentido, un león jamás retrocedería frente a una serpiente, al tiempo en que se preguntaba si es que acaso era cierto lo que Kusnetov había dicho de él. ¿En serio se había enfrentado a Montague por defenderle? Eso era demasiado bueno para provenir de Malfoy.

En tanto Draco también se preguntaba cosas, la observaba y buscaba aquello que a Vidar le parecía tan interesante, eso que le había hecho buscarla para reunirse ahí en la biblioteca, aún con las advertencias que ya le había dado. Pero él no veía nada, siquiera algo que le hiciera sentir curiosidad, no era bonita, no era elegante, tenía esos ridículos dientes y ese pelo indomable… incontrolable… No tenía una voz como esa otra Mugg…bruja. Bajó la vista y río para sí.

Aquello desarmó a Hermione, sabía que él la analizaba, que había mantenido su vista fija en la de ella… por quinta vez. Quizás buscando algún otro defecto que sacarle en cara. Como si lo de sangre sucia no fuera suficiente. Pero algo en esa sonrisa lo hizo parecer cansado, agobiado… humano, mas cuando alzó el rostro volvió a ser el de siempre. Altivo, frío, arrogante.

— Espero tu consejo Malfoy… no me interesa estar tan cerca de ti… ya comienzo a sentir el asco que se dibuja en la cara de tu madre…

— Es por el olor que tú expeles, sangre sucia… — Hermione tensó la boca.

— Deja de llamarme así.

— ¿Acaso te molesta la verdad?

— Me molesta que tú me hables.

— Curioso, creí que te estaba gustando estar cerca de las serpientes…

— Tú lo has dicho: serpientes, no gusanos…— Draco agrandó los ojos en un gesto irónico.

— Bueno que no se diga que no compartimos con el resto, hasta te has vuelto más inteligente

— No… creo que el estar cerca de ti me esta matando las neuronas

— ¿Cuáles Granger? — Hermione le hizo un desprecio y fijó la vista en los estantes.

— Tu consejo…— Draco río triunfante aunque Hermione no volvió la vista hacia él.

— Oh… cierto— entonces vino un extraño silencio, que le hizo creer que Malfoy le había dejado sola en aquél pasillo, cuando giró el rostro este ya estaba sobre ella. Nuevamente la cogió de uno de sus brazos presionándole con tal fuerza que le sacó un quejido, la empujó contra los estantes. Y a centímetros de ella con una frialdad que no le conocía le dijo:

—No te vuelvas acercar a Kusnetov…— Hermione quedó petrificada, no sabía si era por miedo o no. Nunca antes Malfoy le había agredido tan violentamente, el rictus de su boca le decía que una ira casi incomprensible se estaba debatiendo en su interior para salir y aún así buscaba controlarse. Le miró a los ojos grises y fijos, la pupila estaba tan pequeña que solo era un puntito ínfimo desvaneciéndose en el fondo. Amenazando con desaparecer y junto con ella todo lo que quedaba de control en Malfoy. Temblaba de ira y parecía que también de impotencia. Al ver todo aquello le fue imposible reaccionar y apartarlo.

— ¿Qué esta ocurriendo acá? — Madame Pince fue quién finalmente vino a separarles, Malfoy se alejó de ella con tranquilidad y elegancia, aliso su túnica y solo contestó:

— Estábamos aclarando algunos puntos, nada más…— cuando Draco pasó de ella, Madame Pince le observó.

— ¿Señorita Granger? — Hermione alzó los ojos y contestó.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Se encuentra bien, le hizo algo el señor Malfoy? — nerviosa se apartó un par de mechones del rostro, rió nerviosa.

— No… nada...


	18. Paz Temporal

_**Capitulo XVIII:**_

_**Paz Temporal**_

"_Deep inside the Silence"_

— ¿Qué estás escuchando? — la caracola no emitía luces como había ocurrido en el tren. Supuso que Kusnetov no había deseado llamar la atención y a pesar de la canción, ninguno de los chicos presentes en la sala común parecía oírla.

"_Staring out upon the sea, the waves are washing over"_

Vidar alzó la vista para ver a Draco acercándose a él. No había reunión alguna en la sala de Slytherin. Cuando llegó a esta, solo un par de muchachos le saludó para luego dejarle a solas. Habían algunos alumnos de primeros y otros de tercero, pero nada que realmente pudiera calificarse como reunión. Malfoy le había mentido, y él sospechaba porqué.

"_Half forgotten memory"_

— Música — contestó indolente, mientras la caracola que le había regalado su padre, flotaba y giraba, suspendida algunos centímetros sobre su regazo. Sabía que ese tipo de respuesta fastidiaba a Malfoy, pero él también se sentía encabronado, aún así no dijo nada, si Draco sabía que había estado con Hermione _—la sangre sucia—_ en la biblioteca, le parecía que se metería en algo parecido a serios problemas, de todas maneras se sentía tranquilo, si lo pensaba bien ambos podían darse la misma cantidad de problemas.

No hubo nada más que agregar a aquel escueto saludo, Malfoy imaginaba que Vidar se sentía molesto por la treta utilizada para sacarlo de la biblioteca, pero no le importó. Estaba furioso con él, aunque ya no se sentía arrebatado, en cierto sentido había logrado calmarse al _"explotar"_ y contenerse al mismo tiempo frente a la sangre sucia. Esa noche tendría que darse un baño más extensivo, podía oler aquella peste, la sentía impregnada en sus manos. Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos con su _"primo"._

"_Deep within the moment,__laughter floats upon the breeze"_

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — gritó de la nada y la varita salió despedida de su bolsillos a la sala, Draco tomo nota del lugar en donde esta había ido a parar, miró entonces a su alrededor. Perfecto, solo alumnos de primero y algunos de tercero — Fuera todos de aquí…— dijo con frialdad, orden que no se hizo repetir entre aquellos niños.

"_Rising and falling dying down within me"_

Astoria, que no había sido vista por Draco, supo de inmediato que tendría que avisarle a su hermana. Sin que este lo notara tomó la delantera de entre sus amigas y salió sigilosa de la sala común.

"_And I swear I never knew, I never knew how it could be"_

— ¡¿Pero que..? — dijo Vidar cuando trató de levantarse.

"_And all this time all I had inside was what i couldn't see"_

— _¡Everte Statum!_ — gritó nuevamente Malfoy, y ahora Vidar se estrelló contra una pared. La varita del muchacho se encontraba lejos de él. Dejarlo hacer un movimiento significaría para Draco perder de inmediato. Había entendido, en aquellos momentos, que el haber dejado a Kusnetov para el final le había dado la ventaja de la sorpresa, le había permitido madurar un plan y saber a que atenerse, sabía que si separaba a Kusnetov de su varita este no podría transformarla en aquel palo con el cual había quebrado los huesos de Avery.

"_I swear I never knew, I never knew, how it couldn't be"_

Y también le daba a él más tiempo para atacar antes de que Vidar le partiera el culo.

— _¡Accio varita!_ — gritó entonces Vidar, cuando comprendió que en aquél momento estaba sosteniendo un verdadero duelo con Draco. Malfoy lo vio y corrió hacia este, volvió entonces a la final del mundial de quidditch para detener a uno de esos brujos que buscaban atacar a su padre por la espalda. Vidar había hecho lo mismo al traicionar a Lucius, al revelar lo ocurrido con Avery, al confiar en ese viejo chocheante que era el director de Hogwarts. Y en su caso era mucho peor, Vidar había sido aceptado en su casa como uno más, había vestido sus ropas, cenado en su mesa. No, aquello no podía tolerarlo, su padre había confiado demasiado en ese chico con ese gesto tan… tan…

"_All the waves are washing over all that hurts inside of me"_

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando su propia varita fue arrancada de sus manos para ir a las de Vidar, el _accio_ no había ido hacia la varita del chico, si no a la suya. Aún así no se detuvo, aunque ese movimiento le dio el tiempo suficiente a Vidar para colocarse de pie y huir de él. Malfoy corrió hacia donde había caído la varita de Kusnetov, pero no la encontró, entonces aún más veloz fue tras el.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa Draco? — preguntó Vidar mientras se internaba en los pasillos que daban a la habitaciones, esquivaron con habilidad a unos chicos de primero y a unas alumnas de séptimo. Draco no contestó pero se preparó para recibir un ataque en cualquier momento. Y tal cual como lo había supuesto, Vidar le lanzó un _petrificus_ que rebotó en una pared, situación que obligó a Kusnetov a detenerse y a Malfoy a lanzarse sobre él.

"_Beyond this beautiful horizon lies a dream for you and i"_

— ¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Esperpento! — gritó cuando cayó sobre el chico, inmediatamente le quitó la varita y la lanzó, quiso golpearlo, pero Kusnetov le sujetó de las muñecas, Malfoy le puso una rodilla en el pecho sentándose a horcajadas sobre el estómago del chico.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas hablas? — le gritó este tratando de liberarse.

— ¡No te hagas el imbécil ahora! ¡¿Para eso te quería Dumbledore? ¡Para que nos traicionaras! — fue cuando Kusnetov pudo liberarse de una de las manos de Malfoy y sin esperar un segundo estampó su puño justo entre el ojo izquierdo y la nariz. Draco se cogió la cara sin dejar de gritar — ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves? — entonces Kusnetov se liberó de la rodilla de Draco, arrastrándose para luego colocarse de pie, Malfoy alzó la vista para mirarle entre la abertura de sus dedos, sentía como el líquido que era su sangre bajaba de sus fosas nasales a sus labios, con salada mucosidad, era tibia y suave, no pudo entender el porqué estaba tan tranquilo, si hubiera llevado a Crabbe y Goyle con él seguramente se habrían encargado del chico sin problemas… o Vidar se habría encargado de ellos. Pero era mejor haber ido solo, llevando a sus "_esbirros"_ se habría arriesgado a que estos se enteraran de lo ocurrido.

"_This tranquil scene is still unbroken by the rumours in the sky"_

—¡No sé de qué carajos hablas! — dijo Vidar — ¡Y tranquilízate de una puta vez!— Malfoy se colocó de pie y como si no le hubiera escuchado continuó, Kusnetov entendió el gesto de inmediato, tenía que actuar ya.

— _¡Accio varita_! — gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero solo la de Draco llegó a sus manos — Si te envio a San Mungo — amenazó riendo de medio lado — seguramente mi padre me lo agradecerá…

"_But there's a storm closing in voices crying on the wind"_

Vidar frunció el ceño. Desde lo ocurrido en Londres y con Avery, Draco se había mostrado _"casi respetuoso"_ con él. Kusnetov había notado lo mucho que a este le molestaba que él estuviera cerca de Narcissa o que compartiera cosas con Lucius de las cuales siquiera se enteraba, y siempre se había tragado gran parte de sus reproches porque le había visto partirle el culo a Avery, considerado un peligroso mortifago. Si él era sincero, solo tenía que decir que fue el mismo mortífago quien se mostró como un pésimo duelista durante la batalla que ambos habían sostenido. Cosas básicas y simples como mantener fija la guardia y jamás abandonar tu defensa, James Avery las había obviado por completo, quizás porque le había considerado poca cosa; y si bien era cierto que él había usado un par de maleficios prohibidos, no había hecho nada que fuera realmente espectacular. Pero todo aquello le había servido para mantener la arrogancia de Draco a raya, excepto claro, la vez en que le plantara un cabezazo en la cara el día en que ambos volvieran a Londres. Quizás ese había sido el momento en el cual el chico había dejado de _"temerle"_ y bueno, ahora veía todo eso amplificado; Draco avanzaba hacia él blandiendo su varita sin un ápice de duda en lo pensaba hacer.

"_The serenade is growing colder breaks my soul"_

—Ya basta Draco — exigió Vidar con voz ronca — te estás sobrepasando — la sonrisa de Malfoy se extendió aún más en su rostro.

— ¿Crees que me importa?

— Chert derzkim… si me obligas puedo atacarte y esta vez tu padre no podrá hacer nada — entonces Malfoy que se había mantenido sobriamente serio estalló.

— ¡Desde luego, si ya has contado todo puto traidor! — hizo la floritura y exclamó — _¡Expulso!_ — Vidar esquivó y se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Malfoy, la onda expansiva del hechizo le ayudo a golpear al chico con más fuerza, así como hizo temblar gran parte del pasillo, justo en el momento en que un par de alumnos de quinto se acercaban y varios otros asomaban sus cabezas alarmados por la explosión. Vidar embistió a Draco por el estómago sacándole el aire, Malfoy tosió y soltó nuevamente su varita.

— Zaderzhka kisku — apenas cayeron al suelo, Vidar puso su mano sobre el rostro de Malfoy apretándolo contra el suelo, no alcanzó a escuchar cuando este nuevamente invocó a su varita y en medio de ambos lanzó otro _Everte Statum,_ el cual esta vez sirvió para separarlos a ambos.

"_That tries to sing and there's so many many thoughts"_

Ambos se colocaron de pie apenas les fue posible y con dificultad. Vidar miró a Draco al tiempo en que comprendía los verdaderos alcances de la furia de este; no solo había lanzado un hechizo dañino por el cual no le molestó verse afectado, si no que ahora que varios chicos que se acercaban, realmente le preocupó que Draco también aprovechara su influencia y habló temeroso de que estos se involucraran en la pelea.

— Maldito gusano, llevas la ventaja solo porque tienes tu varita contigo — Draco rió al ver ese gesto de impotencia en el chico.

— No seas mal perdedor.

— ¡Contra ti jamás pierdo! ¡Si esa comadreja hubiera querido te hubiera partido la cara! ¡¿Y crees que puedes enfrentarte a mí? — Draco nuevamente rió y esta vez lanzó el hechizo sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Casi con deleite vio como Vidar volaba por los aires golpeándose contra las paredes, cayó contra la puerta de unos chicos de tercero, los cuales al parecer no se encontraban en las mazmorras.

"_But with you I start to feel a sort of temporary peace"_

— ¿Pero qué es esto? — preguntó uno de los chicos, Draco lo reconoció como el prefecto que en la mañana había hablado de llevar la queja de Moody ante Dumbledore, le observó indolente. El chico fue hasta donde Vidar y mucho más calmado miró a Malfoy — Estás sangrando — le dijo. Draco se acercó hacia un inconsciente Kusnetov y miró al chico.

— Ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería…

* * *

Si Draco no se encontraba en casa, Narcissa exigía tanto de su marido como de las criaturas de su hogar el más completo y absoluto silencio. De haberle preguntado el porqué de aquello simplemente habría contestado que le servía para mantenerse concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, aunque sabía que con eso no revelaba la total verdad; personalmente le parecía demasiado lúdico y a pesar de que lo disfrutaba, ella prefería creerse una mujer práctica frente a muchas cosas en su vida, excepción clara; su esposo y por sobre todo su hijo. Así que la verdad completa sería que a Narcissa le maravillaba la forma en la cual su exterior se desenvolvía frente a ella, le gustaba el silencio, porque sus sentidos eran capaces de captar el viento estrellándose contra los ventanales de la planta alta, así como las ramas chocaban con los vitrales del segundo descanso de la gigantesca escalera que daba al ala este Malfoy Manor, le gustaba sentir el rasgueo de su vestido sobre las lozas de mármol nubio que la encaminaban al jardín que ella llamaba el _"De las fuentes"_ y como el sonido de sus tacones eran absorbidos por el alfombraje Persa que lucía en gran parte de los salones de su hogar. Todo aquello la deleitaba, así como el crepitar de las llamas que tras ella parecían estrellar y desaparecer como luciérnagas chocando, aunque en ese momento era principalmente el sonido seco de la pluma rasgando el pergamino lo que captaba su atención.

La misiva de aquel día estaba llena de detalles importantes aunque no alarmantes, a su gusto Draco ya estaba pasando por mucho al preocuparse de sus estudios como para que los problemas de su hogar siguieran al chico a Hogwarts.

"…_Desde el ministerio nuevamente han buscado obtener la ayuda de tu padre, sobre todo al tratar de cerrar aquél desagradable episodio de Londres, nuevamente esto nos ha granjeado el agradecimiento de nuestro estimado ministro…"_

Narcissa alzó el pergamino para dejarlo nuevamente sobre la pequeña mesita, enjugó la pluma con la tinta y suspiró. Que carta tan vacía enviaba a su hijo, si Draco era la mitad de lo que era Lucius, se enfadaría bastante al saberse completamente alejado de la situación que en aquél momento atormentaba a su padre, y por ende a ella. Ahora Lucius seguía encerrado en su despacho, había llegado pasadas las cuatro, furioso con el ministerio y por sobre todo con el departamento de aurores, lo que en si no era muy diferente a los años de matrimonio que ambos llevaban juntos. Pero en aquél momento el enojo no le dejó guardarse ciertas palabras que ella hubiera preferido no escuchar. Aunque en realidad no importaba, si fingía que eso no había salido de la boca de su marido, pronto sería capaz de asumirlo como verdad. Calmado, Lucius jamás hablaría tan abiertamente de ello y con solo ser escuchado sentía que se estaba poniendo en peligro, Lucius le había alejado de este lo suficiente durante los años de la guerra como para no verse gravemente afectada, además era lo único que había podido conseguir, ostentando su esposo el papel y cargo con el cual el Señor Tenebroso le había honrado.

"_¿De donde había sacado ese nombre? Señor Tenebroso"_

Consideraba que no era una muy buena máscara si lo que pretendía era hacerse con el poder. Pero muchos en aquel grupo, incluido Lucius, creían y preferían el miedo para subyugar al resto. Si aquél era el plan, por supuesto que funcionaba. Pero para ella todo siempre funcionaba mejor con sutileza, si en vez de ir a la guerra _"El señor Tenebroso"_ se hubiera mostrado más generoso y menos agresivo, seguramente la historia hubiera marchado de otra manera. De haber sido su idea, Narcissa primero habría conquistado al ministerio, luego a Hogwarts, con las artimañas suficientes y palmadas en la espalda y ¿Por qué no? Algunas lamidas de botas, tal vez se hubiera conseguido mucho más. Su hermana era el ejemplo perfecto de aquello ¿De que servía Bellatrix adorando a su Señor Oscuro tras los muros de Azkaban? Donde con toda certeza se pudriría antes de volver a ver el cielo, si fuera de estos podría encontrar a muchos adeptos a su ideal y muy buenos adeptos, gente racional y lógica, capaz de manipular y controlar. Miró sus manos.

"_Sin ensuciarse jamás"_

Pero Lucius llamaba a aquello una cobardía, una tibieza indigna de aquellos que tenían el verdadero derecho a manipular y hacer magia, los magos de verdad, aquellos con sangre pura. El lema de su familia lo decía, pero el defender a tanto destajo un ideal, tan poco palpable y físico le parecía demasiado evidente, demasiado apasionado, demasiado Griffyndoriano. Y el dejarse arrastrar por ello, como había ocurrido con Bellatrix y su esposo, era ceder ante el ardor de los ideales, y una serpiente solo arde del lado del sol, si este se pone para ellos, lo lógico y evidente es seguirlo. Lo asumía como que el desprecio de Bella era infinito y tan eterno como su estadía en Azkaban. Lo lamentaba tanto. No era un lugar digno para ninguna Black… y su otra hermana…

Parpadeó, ella solo tenía una hermana y había caído victima del ardor de su corazón, tras los eternos muros de Azkaban.

Un resquebrajo de cristales proveniente del otro extremo del pasillo irrumpió en su silencio, emborronando con ello sus actuales ideas. Con calma volvió la vista hacia su pergamino. No tenía más de quince líneas. Quince insípidas líneas. Con fastidió lo cogió y lo dejo caer en la chimenea y más cristales le hicieron dar un respigo de sorpresa, que sin embargo no perturbó en nada su rostro.

Si uno de los elfos había sido el culpable lo mejor era que ella le castigara, Lucius, Draco y Vidar, sobre todo Vidar, habían resultado especialmente crueles con esas infelices criaturas. Personalmente ella no se consideraba una mala patrona, ciertamente que eran poco estéticas y como decía el muchacho Kusnetov hasta asquerosas, pero eran eficientes y muy silenciosas. Lucius tenía la costumbre de hacerles quemarse con planchas, pero ella los prefería sanos y eficientes, el que Draco se divirtiera castigándoles solo atrasaba sus quehaceres en la casa y por ende descolocaban el horario que ella consideraba óptimo para mantener el orden y la limpieza dentro de Malfoy Manor. Por lo tanto todo aquello era un desperdicio, y para su ocupada vida, el desperdiciar tiempo era un lujo del cual no solía disfrutar.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al llegar al primer descanso de las escaleras resultó que era Lucius quién tenía a sus pies dos gigantescos jarrones de… —Narcissa no recordaba cuantos siglos— destrozados. El alfombrado estaba empapado y la estancia se llenó del aroma de las gigantescas orquídeas blancas y plateadas que estuvieran adornando durante aquél día ese lugar. Hizo inmediatamente una nota mental:

"_Rosas negras y burdeos, menor contraste, menos luminosidad"_

— ¿Qué sucede Lucius? — preguntó suavemente. Su esposo se giró con calma, mientras le vio recoger un par de cabellos y echarlos hacia atrás, notó su corbata desanudada y el cuello de su camisa desordenado, así como esta sobresalía de la pretina de su pantalón, parecía recién estar despertando después de haberse dormido con ropa, notó un brillo febril en sus ojos grises y supo de inmediato que estaba ebrio.

— Un pe… pequeño altercado Cissa, nada de que lamentarse — sacó de entre susropas su varita e invocó un _"reparo",_ el cual dejó todo tal cual ella lo había visto una hora antes.

— Tu padre no diría lo mismo — dijo ella con altivez.

— Mi padre esta mue... muerto… — cortó secamente Lucius, suspiró y observó con desdén a su mujer. Narcissa bajó los escalones para colocarse frente a él.

— Lo mejor será que vayas a la cama — con calma deshizo el remedo de corbata que le quedaba y lo enrolló con habilidad en su mano derecha — me has dado un buen susto — Lucius pareció no prestarle atención, su respiración era tan calmada como su postura, llegó hasta ella el olor al whisky de fuego que seguramente había provocado aquel desorden.

— ¿Susto de qué Narcissa? — preguntó su esposo con tono aburrido.

— Creí que uno de los elfos...

— ¿Elfos? Por favor, solo son som…bras…

— De todas maneras, esta no es forma de comportarse — cuando alzó la vista notó el gesto divertido tanto en los ojos de su marido como en su sonrisa asomarse, burlesco, hacia ella.

— ¿Dime, querida? — preguntó lleno de ironía — ¿Qué es lo que tú consideras comportarse? — odiaba que Lucius le hablara así, era como si le restregara algún tipo de ignorancia o ingenuidad que ella, sabía, no tenía. Y todo eso se remontaba exclusivamente a su desempeño en la guerra. Era en esos momentos en que solo para fastidiarla Lucius le recordaba que él sí había luchado. Aun cuando fuera él mismo quién la había alejado de todo no caería en eso. Lucius creía ser más listo que ella y esa era la forma de manejarlo, cierto era que lo amaba, pero asimismo ella conocía sus falencias y fuerzas, saber aprovecharse de ambas era para ella tan natural como respirar.

— No hacer este tipo de escándalos en casa, querido — contestó suavemente, mientras le acomodaba unos mechones rebeldes — Sabes cuanto me alteran — Lucius bajó los parpados sin dejar su sonrisa.

— Pues bien, amor mío, es lo que menos quiero, alterarte. Condúceme a nuestras habitaciones — Narcissa tomó una mano de su marido y se la pasó sobre los hombros para luego sujetarlo de la cintura. Lucius aprovechó de inmediato el gesto y arrastró el rostro de su esposa hacia él. Quiso besarla pero, sin oponer resistencia, Narcissa desvió sus labios y fingiendo que había algo en el suelo dijo:

— Cuidado Lucius…— cuando Malfoy dirigió la vista al mismo lugar que ella no vio nada, pero aquello lo atribuyó a su estado actual. Cuando miró nuevamente a su esposa, esta tenía la vista fija hacia delante.

— Dime Cissa… —dijo de pronto esbozando la sonrisa de medio lado tan Malfoy— ¿En algún momento pensaste que todo esto sería tan difícil? — Narcissa miró de reojo a su marido, señaló nuevamente el suelo para que esta vez Lucius fijara la vista en un pequeño escalón.

Narcissa sabía a que se refería su esposo. En ciertas ocasiones el peso de sus secretos terminaba por pasarle una extensa factura a Lucius Malfoy, la mayoría de la veces todos esos secretos se enterraban en un sótano al cual le estaba prohibido entrar y del cual solo podía vislumbrar algún que otro detalle. Por lo mismo era tan peligroso Lucius enfadado o, como en el caso de ahora, ebrio. Todo aquel edificio que era él comenzaba a temblar dejando caer una a una las puertas y ventanas que permitían iluminar el lugar, con un poco más de presión, voluntaria o no, era capaz de dejarle entrar a que viera y conociera todo lo que él solía guardarse. El peligro de aquello era que se exponía a cosas, no que le asustaran o que reprobara, si no que llanamente le ponía en peligro y en el peor de los casos a Draco. Una y otra vez venían a su cabeza los recuerdos de la guerra y todo lo que Lucius había hecho para que esta no llegara a ella…

"_Y yo lo acepté"_

Con fría lógica sabía que si Lucius le protegió en aquél momento y lo volvía hacer ahora era porque le amaba. Y ya que todo estaba volviendo a ser como antes, con lo de Avery, la casa de Londres, los interrogatorios y la desaparición de Nott, temía, en verdad temía… Además Lucius no había perdido el control desde el final de la guerra, que ocurriera nuevamente solo le indicaba que cosas muy fuertes estaban atormentando a su marido y que abrumado y frustrado por ellas tenía que dejarlo salir. Lo que no sabía era que tan dispuesta estaba de ser salpicada por aquel veneno.

"_Es el hombre que amo"_

A si misma se tachaba de pueril al querer convencerse con aquella idea. ¿Qué pasaría si de un día a otro Lucius desapareciera? ¿Podría ella continuar su vida sin él? No lo sabía ¿Podría continuar su vida sin Draco? Eso sería como arrancarle el corazón.

"_No se vive sin corazón"_

Entonces recordó otra cosa, algo más evidente y preciso que la sola duda de su valor como esposa o madre. Y era que el tiempo había pasado, que la guerra había quedado atrás y ella era una superviviente, su esposo lo era y Draco había nacido prácticamente como para enmarcar aquel regreso a la normalidad. No solo se trataba de ella esta vez, o de lo que debería hacer, escuchar, ver o no ver. Se trataba de SU familia, de su esposo, de su hijo y de ella. Ya había pasado el tiempo de ser egoísta y cerrar los ojos y dejarse proteger, de esconderse para esperar que todo pasara mientras fuera el resto se sacrificaba por un mundo mejor para ella y los suyos. Ahora era madre y también era su responsabilidad, no, deber, proteger a los suyos.

—Lo imaginé, sí — dijo finalmente — pero me siento conforme con todo lo que ha ocurrido… — Malfoy retrocedió ligeramente la cabeza, extrañado; de la nada esta pareció pesarle más de lo normal obligándole a perder el equilibrio y a trastabillar arrastrando a su esposa con él. Fue Narcissa más ágil y evitó que ambos cayeran, plantándose con fuerza en el suelo.

— ¿Conforme Cissa? ¿De dónde… — quiso saber, pero la mano de su esposa acariciando su rostro le hizo guardar silencio, cuando Malfoy lo notó estaba contra la puerta de su habitación, perdiéndose en los azules y suaves ojos de su esposa.

— Me has dado una familia a la que cuidar y me amas… al lado de todo eso nada es difícil — Narcissa notó que el febril gesto de su marido se volvía tenue y calmo, que su respiración se ralentizaba, que su boca volvía a una seria posición horizontal y que de esta comenzaba a curvarse hacia abajo.

Aquello era un evento pseudo histórico, Lucius Malfoy estaba, obviamente traicionado por el licor, haciendo un puchero. Pero el gesto no terminó. De la nada Lucius pareció volver a tomar el control, sorbió los mocos que amenazaban con salir de su nariz y se irguió en toda su altura.

— Tienes razón, querida mía… —dijo de pronto modulando exageradamente —… estos escándalos son vergonzosos — Narcissa observó casi decepcionada como su esposo volvía a sellar todas las entradas a él. Justo cuando había tomado una resolución tan importante para su vida. Pero como muchas otras cosas lo dejo pasar, si había algo que sabía de Lucius Malfoy, es que se necesitaba paciencia con él, mucha paciencia.

— ¿Te acostarás? — Lucius asintió como un niño justo antes de quitarle el aliento con un beso.

* * *

Hermione se mojó el rostro, lo secó y cogió su cepillo de dientes. El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo le pareció tenso y molesto. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Después de esa amenaza por parte de Malfoy y el verse completamente aturdida al punto de no saber que contestar. Durante un par de segundos en la biblioteca había creído que Draco realmente la golpearía, se veía tan furioso.

Recordó entonces que la había tomado de los brazos, estrujándoselos con tal fuerza que ahí donde habían estado sus dedos tenía manchas rojas y púrpuras, las cuales sin duda al día siguiente serían más notorias. También vino a su cabeza el gesto de asco que se había dibujado su rostro obligándole a empujarla, había servido doblemente tanto como para alejarla de él, como para dañarla nuevamente. No entendía el porqué de su reaccionar, asumía que Malfoy le había tomado desprevenida, ella se había escondido entendiendo que, de verlos juntos, Vidar tendría problemas.

El tratar de hacer encajar su relación con el chico de una manera que fuera verosímil y lógica le parecía ridículo. A veces creía que se devanaba muchos los sesos con ello. No le había gustado como este reaccionó al defender a Draco, pero lo entendía. Naturalmente que tomaría parte por su primo si era un asunto entre este y Harry, y bueno, con ella jamás había sido grosero o descortés. A veces creía que se trataba de alguna trampa, pero si algo tenía Hermione Granger de lo cual podía jactarse era de saber juzgar bien a las personas. Así que salvadas sus dudas sobre el chico serpiente, solo le quedaba por analizar la reacción que Malfoy había tenido con ella. Era evidente el desprecio de este por los de _"su"_ clase. Sangres sucias, como él le decía. Pero algo había ocurrido ese día en la tarde, prácticamente gritándole que existía algo superior a eso, algo que lo había superado a él, haciendo que como nunca perdiera el control, lo suficiente como para querer hacerla desaparecer ahí y para tragarse todo eso de inmediato. No era el típico acto desagradable que Draco realizaba hacia ella, se había burlado, cierto, pero algo no concordaba.

Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar que había sido, mirando hacia el espejo sin ver nada realmente. Comenzó a cepillarse perdiéndose en aquella tarde en la biblioteca, él sabía que ella estaba escondida. ¿Le habría hecho alguna señal Vidar? No, aunque se había puesto nervioso cuando Malfoy habló de una reunión, punto que a ella también llamó la atención.

"_Atención"_

"_Atención"_

Entonces lo recordó, lo vio a él de pie frente a ella, observándola diferente, no con asco si no con… ¿Curiosidad? ¿Atención? Si no era aquello, se le parecía mucho. ¿Aunque qué curiosidad podría tener Draco en ella? ¿Qué buscaba con atención? Un momentáneo rubor pareció encenderle las mejillas cuando pensó que tal vez… podría ser… que él…

"_No, imposible"_

¿Le habría comentado algo Kusnetov respecto a ella? No, el chico no hubiera buscado esconderla cuando los sorprendieron en la biblioteca. Fue cuando sus preguntas se desvanecieron en la imagen del chico derrotado, cansado y… humano. ¡Eso había sido! aquella imagen de Malfoy doblegado ante unas circunstancias que ella no conocía y tal vez jamás llegaría a conocer. Era el hecho que no había cuadrado en aquel encuentro. Tendría que haber estado muy frustrado si ese segundo no había sido capaz de ocultarle a ella lo que su cuerpo sentía. Entonces la idea de que el culpable era Kusnetov y no ella se metió justo en su cabeza. Pero ¿Qué habría hecho?

— ¡No! — el grito repentino de Lavender Brown, le hizo reaccionar, Hermione miró por el espejo y vio que esta y Parvati se lanzaban agua jugando, situación que aprovechó para darse prisa, no le interesaba caer con ellas y menos llegar a su habitación empapada.

Cuando salió de los baños se encamino a su habitación. Había pedido en la biblioteca, después de su escalofriante encuentro con Malfoy, Derechos Civiles de Criaturas Pensantes y Derecho Observado en el Mundo Mágico. Una vez que los cogió se los llevó a la sala común. Ahí se encontró con Harry y Ron y a pesar de que estos la llamaron Hermione prefirió aislarse, ninguno de ellos sería capaz de entender cabalmente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Después de buscar en el índice supo que su primera acotación se haría sobre los comentarios agregados en la página sesenta y siete, hechos por activistas que buscaban el reconocimiento de las criaturas mágicas que fueran capaces de razonar y darse a entender en al menos dos lenguajes conocidos.

"… _El hecho de que estas criaturas no convivan en sociedad con nosotros, no les priva de su__derecho a una vida tranquila o al respeto por el simple y llano derecho a existir…"_

"… _Investigaciones han demostrado que seres, usualmente considerados inferiores en su entendimiento, como los Centauros, Gigantes y Elfos, son capaces de convivir en ordenes sociales, impuestos por ellos mismos, con un ordenamiento de líderes y seguidores…"_

"…_En el caso especifico de los Elfos,__los abolicionistas indican que años de esclavitud han suprimido la voluntad de estos a servir a nadie que no sean sus amos, ha habido controversia con respecto a este punto, ya que expertos dicen que la creación de estos seres vino de la mano con fines comerciales, así que existe la posibilidad de que su naturaleza pasiva se haya visto creada de aquella manera, lo que en síntesis no se aplicaría al derecho ético sobre las criaturas ya que su naturaleza sería servir…"_

— ¿Qué lees? — dijo una voz conocida obligándole a alzar la vista. Ginny lucía radiante.

— Sobre el derecho mágico…— contestó sonriendo, Ginny imitó el gesto y agregó.

— ¿Es la carrera que piensas estudiar al salir de Hogwarts? — aquello realmente nunca lo había pensado y ya el próximo año les tocaban los T.I.M.O.S

— No… — contestó analizando la pregunta — es solo que necesito obtener algunos datos…

—¿Para qué?

— Una investigación que estoy realizando — aquellas respuestas evasivas hicieron que Ginny se interesara aún más, algo estaba escondiendo Hermione.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó esta vez cogiendo el segundo tomo que Hermione sacara de la biblioteca.

— Un tema que me intriga… — nuevamente dando rodeos.

— Está bien. Si quieres guardar tus secretos, hazlo — dijo Ginny sin poder evitar que se trasluciera cierto tono de reproche en su voz. Hermione se quedó mirándola sintiéndose culpable. Al tiempo en que veía a la hermana de Ron como una interesante adquisición para sus planes.

— Bueno, bueno — cedió — te lo diré pero solo si me acompañas… — Ginny, que ya se había colocado de pie la observó.

— ¿A dónde?

— A la biblioteca — la menor de los Weasley miró a su alrededor, nadie con quien conversar o juntarse, además de que nada tenía que hacer. No se aburriría con Hermione más de lo que lo haría sola. Se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Para Ginny la forma en la que pasaban las cosas en Hogwarts tenían cierto énfasis invisible ante lo que ella significaba para el resto que le rodeaba. Según recordaba desde el primer momento en que había conocido a Harry se había _"enamorado de él"_ de la manera en que una niña de diez años puede _"enamorarse"_ de un chico al que apenas conoce. Y cuando por fin siguió la tradición familiar que la llevó a pertenecer a Gryffindor, sus sentimientos fueron aumentando a medida que era ignorada. La etapa de su primer año no había sido particularmente agradable de recordar, sobre todo considerando a Tom Riddle poseyéndola. En su momento había creído que al ser salvada por Harry su relación con este se estrecharía, pero nada de aquello ocurrió, para él seguía siendo invisible y durante mucho tiempo creyó que eso se debía a la constante intromisión de Hermione en las actividades de Harry y su hermano. Durante su segundo año y el tercero de ellos aquellas sospechas aumentaron junto a la convicción de que Harry tal vez… no era lo que ella necesitaba. Empezó entonces a notar otras actividades y ya tenía la edad para jugar Quidditch, el cual a su vez comenzó a ocupar mucho más tiempo en su cabeza. Fue entonces como un aclaratorio de lo que en verdad ocurría con _"esos tres",_ supuso que al ya no interesarse en Harry podía finalmente tener la perspectiva completa del cuadro; en el cual él y Hermione más que amigos, se trataban como hermanos, de hecho tenía ciertas sospechas con las aprensiones que Ron se tomaba hacia ella. Pero aquello era demasiado vago, un abrazo espontáneo, una sonrisa cálida. Nada que certificara su mínima sospecha y, bueno, aquello obviamente también podía ser tomado como ideas de ella. Al fin de cuentas los últimos años le habían hecho considerar a Hermione como una hermana, o al menos la prima que siempre quiso haber tenido. Le gustaba contagiarse con su agudeza, aunque le molestaba su obsesión por hacer bien las cosas. La naturaleza de Ginny si bien no se evidenciaba a primera vista era más parecida a los Weasley de lo que cualquiera imaginaría, comparable incluso con la de Ron, con respecto al dejar las cosas ser, sin embargo era el espiritu de Molly Weasley el que la impulsaba a entender, comprender y sí… podría decirse que admirar a Hermione.

Pero cuando esta le habló con demasiado ardor sobre los Derechos de los elfos y el trato esclavista que estos recibían, no pudo menos que mirarla con extrañeza. A pesar de todo lo anterior, entendía que ideas como las que Hermione expresaba en aquél momento estaban fuera del control mágico, por así decirlo, e iban más entrelazadas con un control social, de una sociedad a la cual Hermione Granger aún no pertenecía. Por lo mismo entendió mucho antes que nadie que esa idea estaba destinada al fracaso. Directa como siempre había sido lo dijo:

— No resultará… — cortó en seco el discurso de su amiga, Hermione la miró, primero incrédula y luego ofendida. Se tragó sin embargo cualquier regaño, para cruzarse de brazos, respirar hondamente y preguntar

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Ginny no le desvió la vista y se dio el tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

— Primero, tienes el problema de que el mundo mágico lleva cientos, tal vez miles de años con esas criaturas como sirvientes…—

— Eso no significa que sea algo bueno

— No me refiero a eso, si no que la sociedad mágica esta acostumbrada.

— Hay que desacostumbrarla entonces — porfió su amiga.

— ¿Y que tan fácil crees que será?

— Nadie dijo que fuera fácil —a veces Hermione podía ser tan cabezota como Ron.

— Creo que no me explico bien… — concedió la pelirroja a su amiga — míralo de la siguiente manera, según papá me explicó hace muchos años existió una guerra llamada la del Opio ¿cierto? — Hermione asintió aunque no era capaz de hacer congeniar ambas ideas.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

— Papá me explicó que durante mucho tiempo el opio servía como diluyente de parásitos en algunas cinturas mágicas de uso casero, que después con el tiempo, esos parásitos desaparecieron debido a los efectivo que había sido el procedimiento en sí…

— No entiendo a qué vas con eso Ginny…

— Déjame terminar — Hermione asintió algo hastiada — entonces, de la nada, como ya no habían parásitos y sobraba el Opio, este comenzó a usarse en los más variados artefactos, ya fueran Muggles o mágicos… entonces un noble comenzó a mezclarlo con sus bebidas alcohólicas y también se le ocurrió fumarlo, las naciones de China e Inglaterra comenzaron en aquél momento a trabajar en conjunto y a Inglaterra se le ocurrió comercializar el Opio.

— Ginny sé porqué comenzó la guerra de opio — interrumpió Hermione, la pelirroja le miró entonces con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? Me hubieras ahorrado el discurso

— Porqué no alcanzo a entender tu ejemplo — Ginny colocó los ojos en blanco, gesto que ofendió a Hermione ¿Estaba acaso esta muchacha tratándola de tonta?

— ¿Quién ordenó el ataque a China? — preguntó secamente Ginny.

— La reina Victoria — contestó Hermione automáticamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porqué el emperador de China le envió una carta pidiéndole que no enviara más Opio a China.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que sus súbditos se habían vuelto adictos…

— ¡Muy bien Hermione! — dijo Ginny con ironía, gesto que fastidió enormemente a la muchacha, pero la pelirroja no le prestó atención — Ahora, la venta de Opio era inmoral por que hacía adictos ¿Cierto? — Hermione asintió, por primera vez vislumbrando a qué se acercaba la chica — así como la tenencia de elfos, según tú, es inmoral por que los convierte en esclavos — entonces todo aquello que le pareció un rompecabezas se armó en su mente, se sentía ridícula ente el hecho de que Ginny hubiera tenido que hacerle una reseña de la historia Muggle para hacerle comprender. Miró a su amiga con sorpresa, ni a ella misma se le hubiera ocurrido un ejemplo tan lleno de genialidad. Aunque eso no fue capaz de desanimarla.

— Pero no estamos en la Inglaterra Victoriana — dijo a modo de defensa.

— No sé que Inglaterra es esa… solo sé que estamos en la sociedad mágica. Y para la mayoría de los que se encargan de eso — señalo los libros de leyes mágicas que Hermione había sacado — tú y yo no somos más que parias.

* * *

— _Había estado deseando verte —_

Estella parpadeó, el chico frente a ella se le hacía muy familiar. Extendió su dedo, señalándolo.

— ¿Tú eres…? — el muchacho alzó las cejas — Iván Kirilenko ¿No? — este asintió en silencio, mientras que Estella se debatía entre mostrarse contenta, solo por ser cortés, o molesta a medias, ya que el había desentrañado el enigma sobre Kusnetov y Nenetsia. Fue cuando él le extendió la mano.

— Un gusto verte, agente Lux — Estella respondió el saludo, miró a Bárbara que estaba a su lado, y la chica le sonrió.

— ¿Decías que habías estado deseando verme? — Iván asintió.

— El señor Scrimegour me dijo que le pidiera los detalles de los interrogatorios… — Estella siguió avanzando por la oficina central de los aurores, con Bárbara e Iván siguiéndole los pasos de cerca.

— Tendrá que ser más especifico, hemos hechos cientos de interrogatorios.

— Los del día del atentado, hemos recopilado una serie de datos gracias a las cartas encontradas del ministerio

"_Oh, sí"_

— Suerte para ustedes el haber obtenido aquella información a tiempo… — dijo con sarcasmo, Iván pareció no entenderla, Estella miró por sobre el hombro a Bárbara y continuó — indíquele, Bárbara, donde se encuentran los archivos y llévelo a la oficina de los repetidores — la muchacha asintió.

— Acompáñeme — dijo al muchacho, este le siguió obediente. Estella llegó al despacho de Kingsley y golpeó con los nudillos uno de los paneles. Realmente era una vergüenza, tener a los aurores en míseros cubículos, o más evidente aún, tener a Kingsley Shacklebolt en un cubículo cuando como mínimo se merecía una oficina para sí solo. Este alzó la vista y la saludó con un asentimiento.

— ¿Cómo está, agente Lux?

— Muy bien ¿Cómo le fue con el asunto de Sketter? — Kingsley se recostó en su silla y se llevó ambas manos tras la nuca.

— Logré el contacto dentro de El profeta, pero de momento solo la están empleando para una que otra nota, su estilo molesta a los editores del periódico.

— Usted dirá que molesta al señor Fugde — Kingsley esbozó una sonrisa.

— Que no la escuchen hablar así… — dicho esto, Estella le entregó una carpeta que Kingsley revisó superfluamente.

— Es una recopilación de las declaraciones de Avery, Malfoy y Nott.

— ¿Nott?

— Sí, lo que alcanzó a decir, después de la detención del verano.

— Oh… usted habla de cuando Malfoy se enfrentó a Avery — la chica asintió — Pues bien, agente Lux ¿Cuándo vuelve a Nenetsia? — Estella procedió a sentarse.

— Dentro de dos días — contestó.

— No se la ve muy animada.

— No lo estoy, creo que la información que pudimos haber obtenido en ese lugar ya es más que completa, preferiría estar atenta a lo que ocurriera acá, después de todo el muchacho Kusnetov se encuentra en Inglaterra, no en Rusia.

— Bueno, siendo una orden directa de Rufus, no puede negarse.

— Lo sé, de todas maneras mi prioridad sería quedarme acá — Kingsley alzó un poco la vista y observó con atención a la muchacha, él sabía lo que era aquella decepción, aquella frustración ante lo que consideraba una injusticia, al fin de cuentas había sido la tenacidad de la muchacha la que logró cercar aquellos puntos ante una posible realidad muy, pero muy complicada.

— ¿Por qué no se toma el resto de la tarde libre? — dijo finalmente. La muchacha alzó la vista y le sonrió con gesto cansado.

— Me haría un gran favor señor — dijo apoyando la frente en el borde de la mesa.

— Pues no siga perdiendo el tiempo acá, retírese.

A Estella jamás le había molestado el movilizarse a pie, de hecho lo prefería a los medios de trasportes muggles, a la red flu o incluso a aparecerse, estos tres adolecían de algo que a la muchacha simplemente le parecía intolerable y aquello llanamente era el verse apretada, presionada y restringida a algo más pequeño y estrecho que si misma. En tanto mientras caminaba, perfectamente podía admirar el espacio en rededor y centrarse en sus ideas o pensamientos, y era esto lo que últimamente se dedicaba hacer con ahínco, sobre todo teniendo el caso de Malfoy y Avery tan presente. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, en vez de centrarse en las acciones a tomar una vez llegada a Nenetsia, se preocupó… realmente de nada. Tomó la salida para el público en general, ya que aquella estrecha cabina le resultaba mucho más agradable que cualquiera de los métodos ya antes mencionados. También pasaría de las estaciones del metro más cercano, si seguía a ese paso llegaría a la hora del especial al Bei Mir Bist Du Schön, un comedor silencioso, limpio y pequeño, al cual solía encargar sus cenas cuando se sentía demasiado cansada para cocinar. Su dueño era un anciano judío muy gentil, quien a pesar de no hablar nunca, siempre la trataba por su nombre. Entonces volvió a parpadear.

"_Había estado deseando verte"_

Le había dicho el muchacho Kirilenko, no había reparado en aquél detalle hasta aquél momento. No es que le hubieran llamado la atención aquellas palabras, el tono lleno de confianza expuesto por Iván difícilmente retrataba la escueta relación que ambos tenían, así que lo asociaba a un desconocimiento de ciertas formas del idioma adecuadas para el trato entre ellos, pero aquello solo era un detalle, bastante insignificante por cierto. Era lo que su cabeza asociaba a esas palabras las que le habían hecho, momentáneamente, volver, como lo había hecho durante muchas noches, a sus días de Hogwarts.

Desde que las pesadillas en las cuales un sádico y encantador Kusnetov la golpeaba y torturaba habían desaparecido, otras quizás más _"felices"_ habían ocupado su lugar. Sabía que aquello iba de la mano con el hecho de que ella misma volviera a pensar en aquellos días como los peores de su vida escolar, siendo despreciada por muchos más que la mayoría y tratada con lástima por aquellos que en algún momento ocuparon su corazón. Si tuviera que resumir todo en una palabra siempre llegaba a su cabeza "patético". Aunque no era capaz de decir si se refería a ella, a su situación, o a su entorno. Ciertamente daba lo mismo.

Cuando comenzó su sexto año, realmente las cosas no habían variado mucho con el fin de la guerra. O al menos no lo habían hecho en la casa de Slytherin, diferente era el exterior, las primeras en volverle a dirigir la palabra fueron varias muchachas de Ravenclaw, lideradas por aquella chica que había hablado en su favor el año anterior cuando Baddock le escupiera a la cara. Después fueron algunas de Gryffindor, quienes se ofrecieron para acompañarla en todos los trabajos que constaran de a dos, y una mezcla de estos dos grupos accedieron a dejar de almorzar en el comedor en verano y primavera para ir con ella a comer cerca del lago. Una rutina como esa, por lógica, debía generar confianza y lazos de amistad entre quienes participaran, pero aquello nunca ocurrió, jamás eran las mismas chicas quienes almorzaban con ella, o con quienes compartía trabajos, los lazos de amistad seguían entre aquellas chicas y ella solo estaba ahí en medio, sonriendo, pero eso solo rozaba la mera cortesía y el agradecimiento. La prueba era que difícilmente recordaba los nombres de esas muchachas. Sin embargo cuando Elías Pendlenton llegó a uno de esos grupos, un nerviosismo que creía sepultado reapareció. No se hablaron, pero notó como este se mostraba de lo más atento con una chica de su casa… el nombre de ella si lo recordaba Theresa Herbert.

Comprendió que algo más a llana amistad había en medio de esos dos, una puntada que le recorrió desde la entrepierna hasta la cabeza le indicó que ahora estaba adolorida en partes que jamás imagino le dolerían, inmediatamente su corazón le dijo que tenía que odiarlos, a los dos, y contraria a la pena que sintiera, comenzó a mostrarse más enérgica que nunca. Recordaba haber fastidiado a muchachos de otros cursos e incluso a los de su casa por tonterías que en otro tiempo habría considerado insulsas. El que se besaran por los pasillos solía sacarla especialmente de quicio, y no dejó a nadie de lado. Solo entonces comenzó a ser odiada en todas las casas, y era tan o más terrible que a cada alumno que decidiera enfrentarse a ella se topaba con una cátedra fría y concisa de todo el reglamente interno de Hogwarts. Elías y Theresa comenzaron su noviazgo y para su desgracia no se topó con ellos en ningún momento, se alejó de las chicas del almuerzo y ellas no hicieron mucho por buscarla. Realmente ahora se encontraba sola, pero a su gusto resultaba ser lo mejor, a si misma se decía que ya estaba bueno de que abusaran de su buena voluntad y que su cambio no tenía nada que ver con Elías.

Pero… pero aquello era tan injusto; ella lo había visto en sus mejores tiempos y en los peores, indirectamente le había ayudado a mantenerse en Hogwarts para no ser expulsado, aguantó silenciosa su desprecio, pero desde que los padres del chico fueron asesinados, ella dejó de existir para él. Y ahora que estaba recuperándose no se había vuelto más que una sombra por la cual sentía lástima.

Cuando le trajeron su puré con pollo y arvejas más una de esas refrescantes bebidas de máquina y pastel de manzana de postre, sirvió, fuera de hacerle dilatar sus fosas nasales, para sacarla del círculo de amargura que llenaba su pecho cada vez que recordaba a Elías y a Theresa.

Pero nunca podía olvidarlo fácilmente.

Slughorn estaba en su último año antes de su anunciado retiro y hace varios años que los de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin no tenían juntos las clases de pociones. Una disputa de Estella con una compañera de su casa las obligó a pasar minutos adicionales en el despacho de Minerva McGonagall, quién había estado presente en el altercado. En ese mismo momento, aunque ella solo después lo sabría, Elías tuvo una pelea con el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor, por unos insultos que este había proferido contra su novia, situación de la cual en su momento también fue informada la jefa de la casa de los Leones. Como resultado de eso ambos no solo llegaron tarde a la clase de pociones, obligando a Slughorn a colocarlos juntos en ese trabajo, si no que cuando las dos situaciones fueron informadas a los jefes de casa, tanto el profesor de pociones como la maestra de trasformaciones decidieron el mismo castigo; lo que quedara del año servirían de asistentes en la clase de pociones, Estella aprovechando sus buenas calificaciones, Elías con la oportunidad de aumentar las propias. Lux no vino a reaccionar hasta que notó con cierta complacencia que Theresa la miraba más de lo usual, como analizándola, y que de esa misma manera pasó _"el dato"_ a su compañeras. De hecho en cierta ocasión, una alumna de Huffelpuff entabló conversación con ella y la siguió los tres días previos a la siguiente clase de pociones, que sería la primera que ella compartiría con Elías.

Con el pasar de los días se enteró de que la chica era Camille Saint Lawrence y que era prima de Edgar Lawrence, novio de Artemisa Hobber, amiga cercana de Theresa. Entonces entendió que estaría más cerca de Elías de lo que nunca había estado. Además que el tiempo los había cambiado a los dos. Desde su punto de vista se trataba de una segunda oportunidad, aunque el temor que sentía mucho mayor. Ciertamente que nunca entendió el por qué se había llenado de miedo y nerviosismo, principalmente porque no era propio de ella, y en un segundo lugar porque ella estaba convencida de que no sentía nada por Elías en aquél momento.

Se obligó a olvidar aquello en cuanto salió del pequeño restaurante, había desperdiciado demasiadas ideas y pensamientos en algo que jamás había tenido una solución diferente, al menos para ella. Y considerando lo bien que estaba llevando adelante su vida profesional volvió a regañarse por dejarse enredar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Realmente era patético.

Llegó al pequeño edificio que escondía su apartamento en el segundo piso. Era una estructura de ladrillo y concreto sobreviviente al Blitz, fría en verano, tibia, gracias a su piso de madera, en el invierno. Los escalones del mismo material crujieron cuando, al subirlos de dos en dos, llegó al rellano que a la derecha daba a su puerta y a la izquierda a la del nuevo vecino. Había dos pequeñas lámparas que le servirían para buscar la llave que correspondía a su puerta.

En su momento Kingsley le había preguntado si es que tenía alguna protección especial en su casa, Estella contestó que no e inmediatamente entendió que no sería mala idea el arreglar ese asunto en particular, por lo tanto selló las apariciones dentro de su departamento, así como la red-flu, cuando se marchaba en las mañanas tanto las puertas y ventanas se sellaban por dentro y por fuera a prueba de hechizos y maleficios que cualquier auror, fuera capaz de manejar, Kingsley le había entregado los textos que le ayudarían con cada conjuro, ya que era el mismo sistema que él utilizó durante la guerra.

"_Pero no estamos en guerra"_

Había dicho ella.

"_Y usted no vive en el mundo mágico"_

Había replicado él. Ciertamente que era mucho más fácil para cualquier mago el meterse a hurtadillas en una residencia Muggle, de lo que lo sería en una casa de magos convencionales. Y considerando las pesadillas con el muchacho Kusnetov, admitía que se había vuelto (algo… no mucho) paranoica. Y para rematar aquél cuadro, solo una palabra era capaz de desactivar todo aquel sistema y solo en caso de que la puerta principal se abriera con llave, al estilo Muggle.

Por lo mismo no dejó de extrañarle y obviamente preocuparle, que al dar el primer paso en su residencia sintiera el aire demasiado tibio para un apartamento que había estado solo todo el día. Se arriesgó a pronunciar la palabra y cuando las luces se encendieron jamás hubiera apostado que esos ojos grises estarían tan cerca de los suyos, de la nada el olor de su perfume pareció inundar el lugar y desbordarla a ella.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ — dijo Lucius, y Estella que se llevaba la mano al bolsillo interno de su abrigo, quedó estática, con la mirada vacía fija en el finito universo que en ese momento le rodeaba.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Wow... ¡Cuanto he tardado! lo lamento, pero es que las ideas no salían, además culpo públicamente a George R.R. Martin por hacerme desviar de Harry Potter, aunque nadie lo culparía u_u. En fin he estado disfrutando mucho de A song of Ice and Fire ¡Y ya Salió Danza de Dragones! que me he despreocupado de Harry, pero en fin, acá esta el capitulo y ahora a luchar por el siguiente._

_Nuevamente gracias a Alecrin, por realmente todo. Dentro de poco, tendré que hacer algo especial para ella._

_En fin, espero hallan disfrutado, y obviamente seré mucho más feliz con review._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	19. Reconciliación

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**Reconciliación Temporal**_

Había una mujer y un anciano, este tenía los cabellos plateados pero no por la vejez, tampoco sabía él porqué era capaz de comprender eso, pero al parecer era un detalle importante. La mujer vestía como pordiosera de una de esas películas que transcurrían en lo que los Muggles llamaban la edad media. Y a pesar de su aspecto, el anciano que lucía como todo un terrateniente se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, la hacía cabalgar con él, sobre un brioso corcel y se escondían en un castillo. Dentro de este hacía tanto frío que él mismo sentía como tiritaba sin poder contenerse, aún la gigantesca chimenea de piedra era insuficiente para hacer el ambiente agradable, pero solo le bastaba avanzar dos pasos hacia ella, para que sintiera como el rostro y los cabellos se le chamuscaban con ese olor tan característico. Extendía la mano para que el fuego no le irritara los ojos, era entonces cuando escuchaba a los niños, había muchos en aquella sala, todos con aspecto famélico y sucio, pero el anciano los trataba como si fueran parte de la nobleza, le besaba los cabellos y las manos.

"_Ustedes son parte de esta historia, de mi historia"_

Era entonces cuando para su horror los cogía uno a uno y los lanzaba al fuego de la chimenea, escuchaba entonces los gritos y llantos, mientras que muchos de estos trataban de huir, era cuando la mujer vagabunda cerraba las grandes puertas del comedor encerrándolos a todos,

"_No tengáis miedo, mis pequeños"_

Fue cuando despertó, se incorporó pero de inmediato sintió una fuerte punzada en su costado, la cual le obligó a recostarse nuevamente.

— Pensé que tardarías más en despertar… — dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras a su lado. Inmediatamente Vidar ensombreció su rostro.

— Ublyudok — dijo, a lo que Draco frunció el ceño, para luego relajarse.

— Estabas hablando…

— Tuve una pesadilla — cortó enfadado, Draco ignoró el gesto, extendió entonces su mano haciendo aparecer la varita de Kusnetov, este retrocedió instintivamente sacándole una risa llena de satisfacción a su primo.

— Tranquilo, Yo… sería _incapaz_ de atacarte estando tú es desventaja — Vidar le miró con enfado pero no dijo más, fue en el momento en que Madame Pomfrey, hizo aparición en la sala.

— Señor Malfoy… por favor no moleste al joven — miró el expediente — Kusnetov…— Malfoy se volvió hacia la mujer y extendió una brillante sonrisa.

— Lo lamento, Madame Pomfrey…— esta pareció retroceder ante tan encantador gesto pero no dijo nada y solo contestó la sonrisa del chico. Se acercó a Vidar y extendió una varilla brillante ante los ojos del chico.

— Siga la luz, por favor… — ordenó, mientras la movía de derecha a izquierda, Vidar obedeció, rápidamente le hizo beber un brebaje marrón espeso que sin embargo sabía muy bien.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó Malfoy interesado.

— Té de Lys… — contestó la mujer incorporándose — …ideal para los hematomas, como los que presenta este joven… — volvió la vista hacia Vidar, quién nuevamente se había recostado — ¿Puede decirme joven, como es que se dañó de esta manera? — Malfoy alzó el mentón, tratando de encontrar la mirada de Vidar, pero no le fue posible.

— Estaba practicando un hechizo, que se salió de mi control… — Madame Pomfrey siquiera volteó hacia Draco, aunque si le llamaron la atención ciertas heridas en las manos del joven.

— ¿Cómo se ha hecho esto? — preguntó intrigada. Draco no las había notado y se regañó a si mismo por ser poco observador.

— Ya las tenía desde antes, fue con una poción que se salió de control… — Madame Pomfrey las siguió observando con detención.

— Parecen recientes…

— ¿Conoce _Herbia Irritebles_? — la mujer retrocedió y le miró con sorpresa.

— Quizás debería intentar pociones u hechizos más acordes con su nivel…— Kusnetov le rió con el mismo encanto que Draco utilizara hace unos momentos.

— Si no lo intento jamás sabré si es que están a mi nivel…— Pomfrey le hizo mirarse las manos quemadas.

— Es obvio que no lo está — Malfoy ahogó una sonrisa e ignoró el gesto de fastidio en la cara de Vidar.

— Le daré un ungüento para sus manos… ahora puede retirarse, cene algo y cuando necesite ir al baño hágalo de inmediato, los hematomas dejan sangre cuajada en el cuerpo y será en ese momento en que deseche todo residuo de su cuerpo… señor Malfoy acompáñeme — dicho esto Madame Pomfrey procedió a retirarse, seguida de cerca por Draco.

Las deferencias que Draco hacía hacia ciertos profesores se veían minimizadas cuando consideraba que estos manejaban o trataban con especial entendimiento temas que a él mismo llamaban la atención. Snape, fuera de ser su jefe de casas, era un genio de las pociones, situación que en su momento lo habían convertido en uno de los mejores soldados que su padre hubiera conocido. Aunque aquello era información que solo él manejaba, el respeto mutuo que ambos solían mostrarse, además de las palabras de elogio que su padre le dedicara, eran razones suficientes para que Draco lo estimara más que a cualquier otro. Él no negaba la habilidad del resto de profesorado; McGonagall, Vector, Flitwick pero al igual que Snape, Pomfrey, sin ser parte del profesorado también tenía un manejo único en ciertas pociones que bien utilizadas podían ser tan útiles como las que Snape enseñaba en clases.

— Tengo una duda, Madame Pomfrey… — inquirió el muchacho obligando a la mujer a mirarle.

— Dígame señor Malfoy.

— La sangre cuajada es considerada por el cuerpo humano como un desecho ¿Cierto? — Pomfrey revolvió algunos cajones y sin voltear asintió.

— Así es

— ¿Cómo se puede comprobar eso? — la mujer se dio vuelta y le miró mientras leía algunas etiquetas.

— Bueno, las costras son la mejor evidencia.

— Pero… las costras… disculpe Madame Pomfrey, pero yo no entiendo mucho de este tema, ¿acaso las costras no son la coagulación de la sangre en heridas externas?

— Tiene razón, señor Malfoy pero dígame ¿Cómo cree que ocurre con heridas internas? — Malfoy negó — de la misma forma, solo que es más extenso el proceso de curación y no tan limpio… ¡Acá esta! — anotó el nombre del frasco en un libro y se lo extendió a Draco — procure que el señor Kusnetov lo use antes de ir a la cama… — Draco sonrió nuevamente de esa manera encantadora que tanto le servía.

Perfecto lo único que le faltaba, estar de enfermera de ese idiota.

— Me pregunto, Madame Pomfrey, si es que es acaso muy complicado hacer el Té de Lys… — la enfermera le miró con suspicacia y luego le sonrió

— No, lo complicado es encontrar la planta adecuada…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Lys no es una planta?

— No, con Lys se refiere a un río que divide Francia de Bélgica — Draco asintió meditando sobre aquella información — teniendo la planta adecuada más otros ingredientes, es posible hacer el Té de Lys… pero seguramente su maestro de Pociones podrá entregarle más información —. Draco tomó nota mental de preguntarle a Snape sobre el té de Lys, aunque si era sincero, mentiría al decir que le resultaba un asunto importante, solo se trataba de algo que le causaba curiosidad, además de aquello tenía que irse con cuidado, Snape le había advertido que no se metiera con Moody, tal vez dejaría su curiosidad para una semanas más. Centrándose en la enfermera, cambió rápidamente sus ideas a algo más cercano.

— Y… dígame Madame Pomfrey ¿Qué otro tipo de desecho interno expulsa el té de Lys? — Madame Pomfrey alzó la cabeza tratando de recordar.

— Bueno, fuera de sangre coagulada… diría que también parásitos.

— ¿Solo eso?

— Sinceramente no lo sé a cabalidad, joven Malfoy…

— ¿Hay algún libro en la biblioteca que pueda indicármelo?

— Desde luego — sonrió la mujer, hecho esto procedió a coger pluma y papel para escribir el titulo, extendió este a Malfoy y le sonrió una ultima vez —. Por favor, al salir cierre la puerta — Draco asintió educadamente y se internó en la enfermería.

Vidar se estaba calzando cuando Draco se personó frente a él, le lanzó el ungüento y se guardó el título del libro en el bolsillo de su camisa.

— Madame Pomfrey dice que tienes que cenar…

— Lo sé, escuché la primera vez que lo dijo — Vidar le dirigió una mirada fría y llena de sarcasmo, a Draco le pareció algo infantil y por unos segundos se sintió aliviado de no ver ese gesto tan… tan… en el rostro de su amigo. Entonces vino otra extraña sensación, algo molesto y desagradable que le hacia perdonar la traición a la cual Vidar le había sometido a él y a su padre. Razones que no era capaz de comprender le decían que hacía mal en desconfiar del chico y una náusea que no sentía desde… hace varias semanas, le hizo sentir vergüenza.

¿De qué? Realmente no lo sabía y consecuentemente con esa sensación extraña, unas palabras aún más extrañas salieron de su boca casi sin mediación alguna entre la lógica y su cabeza.

— Gracias… — dijo y se cortó automáticamente, sorprendido por aquel burdo desliz.

Vidar obviamente lo notó, y le miró con la misma sorpresa que Draco trataba de guardarse para si. Sin embargo Kusnetov no se lo dejaría tan fácil, con una agilidad casi fracturante se acercó a un palmo del rostro de Malfoy, obligando a este retroceder incómodo, sin embargo el muchacho se acercó los centímetros separados dejando nuevamente incómodo a Draco.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó desafiante, un extraño rubor subió a las mejillas de Malfoy. Draco Carraspeó y nuevamente tomó distancia de su _"primo"._

— Bueno… tú… ya sabes… — en aquella ocasión Vidar no se acercó, solo se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos y desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes del lugar. Draco le observó solo unos segundos, antes de voltear y dirigirse a la salida.

Vidar no quiso seguirle, aunque un impulso interno le decía una y otra vez que le debía una explicación, sin embargo, aquello significaba desobedecer a Lucius… rió para si ante aquella súbita necesidad de agradar al mayor de los Malfoy, ciertamente que nunca lo había hecho. Su padre no siempre había dirigido palabras de agradecimiento hacia Lucius Malfoy, según el, este le había salvado la vida, no solo a él, si no que a su madre y por ende a Vidar. Pero aún con todo aquél agradecimiento de por medio existía cierta ironía en las palabras de su padre que le daban a entender que no debía de tomarse muy en serio lo que ocurría en occidente con las familias mágicas, más aún con las familias sangre pura. A gusto de su padre, eran estas las que mantenían ideas demasiado estrechas para considerarlas siquiera cultas o innovadoras.

"_Como verás, hijo, es una contradicción. Cuando pensamos en situaciones privilegiadas monetariamente, también creemos que ese privilegio se aplica a la educación o instrucción"._

Pero él mismo había visto que así no era, incluso desde Durmstrang, lo que en si daba la razón a su padre. Inmediatamente pensó en Hermione y en lo _"actual"_ que le parecía aquella bruja sangre sucia… Pero entonces recordó a Malfoy… a Draco, su _"primo"_ y supo que sentimientos mayores a los de solo ser _"amigos"_ se centraban hacia él, sobre todo desde que le gritara esas palabras de traición. Que él le había traicionado.

Y si Draco había tenido el arrebato (lo que era una señal extraña pero buena) de darle las gracias por no denunciarlo con Pomfrey, aún con esa _"traición"_ a cuestas ¿Qué tan difícil sería para él, pedirle disculpas?

Cuando comprendió que nada era la respuesta, se dirigió presuroso a seguir a su _"primo"._ Después de todo, él no era un Malfoy y su orgullo ciertamente pesaba mucho, pero mucho menos.

* * *

Pansy estaba furiosa, caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, como una verdadera leona enjaulada, Daphne no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna y Millicent, solo podía seguirla con la vista. Sin embargo, Pansy no le asustaba, podía ser la chica más popular de los cuartos años en la casa de Slytherin, ser la novia de Malfoy, pero eso difícilmente le intimidaba y aquello se debía exclusivamente a la sensación de poder que embargaba a Millicent por sobre el resto de las chicas; ella era más corpulenta y fuerte físicamente que el resto. Era una obviedad y realmente una estupidez. Pero ya que nadie la miraba como algo más que una versión femenina de Crabbe, no le parecía en lo absoluto reprobable aprovechar aquel plus, así que sintiéndose realmente intrigada por lo ocurrido habló:

— ¿Qué fue, entonces, lo que dijo Snape? — Pansy se volvió hacia ella con un gesto de indignación, que competía firmemente con la aburrida profesora de Transformaciones.

— No dijo nada en específico, pero se llevó uno a uno…

— ¿A quién? — reitero Daphne esta vez.

— A Nott, a Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, incluso al prefecto…

—¿Cómo lo supo? — preguntó nuevamente Daphne, Pansy se detuvo frente a ella, de nuevo con aquel gesto de indignación en el rostro.

— ¡Seguro que ha sido la estúpida de tu hermana! — Millicent notó como Daphne se envaraba ante aquella acusación y lejos de guardar silencio como lo esperaba contestó bruscamente:

— ¡No hables así de Astoria! ¡Ella no hizo nada! — Pansy se acercó a ella y a centímetros del rostro le gritó:

—¡Solo ella pudo haber sido! ¡Maldita chivata! — entonces el gesto indignado que Pansy ostentara se plasmó completamente, como un reflejo en las facciones de Daphne. Cuando esta cogió a Parkinson de los brazos e intentó zarandearla, Millicent supo que debía de intervenir, nuevamente su tamaño y fuerza física disuadieron a ambas muchachas de continuar nada. Pansy solo se cruzó de brazos y miró a ambas con desprecio. Daphne se había calmado con la misma rapidez con la cual estallara y se puso en jarras.

—No vuelvas hablar así de mi hermana — dijo, y llevándose un par de cabellos hacia atrás, salió de la habitación.

El silencio que se hizo fue nuevamente incómodo, pero esta vez a Millicent no le dieron ganas de preguntar nada, aún cuando la duda le carcomía. No había estado ni en la pelea de Malfoy, ni cuando Snape llegara y se llevara a los chicos -supuestamente para interrogarlos- tampoco estaban Nott o Zabini, para saber que era lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, no tenía gana alguna de hablar con Pansy, su excesiva dependencia hacia Malfoy la convertían en alguien irracional al momento de hablar sobre él o con cualquier cosa que realmente le involucrara. Además Pansy, parecía gritar que quería estar a solas.

—¿Vas a necesitar algo? — preguntó entonces, Pansy no volteó a verla, solo giró su cabeza y por sobre el hombro le miró con marcado desprecio.

— ¿De ti? — contestó arrogante — nada — Millicent siquiera reacciono ante aquél gesto. A diferencia de lo que todos creyeran, Pansy no era _"superior"_ a ella en las maneras que le permitirían comportarse como si de una reina se tratara y si ella se sentía poderosa debido a su condición física, Pansy lo hacía debido a su condición social. Pero no era mejor que ella, decididamente no, era cierto que en algunas asignaturas le superaba, tanto como ella le superaba en otras. Millicent no era una chica tonta o estúpida, como muchos creían, solo le gustaba cultivar un bajo perfil, porque sabía que jamás nadie se fijaría en ella de otra manera. Así que para evitar las burlas que desde su niñez le habían acompañado, esquivaba el contacto con las grandes _"luminarias" _de la casa de Salazar, quizás por ello se llevaba tan bien con Nott, puesto que ambos eran expertos en guardar silencio. A su vez con Blaise se tenían una vaga confianza enmarcada por la relación que este mantenía con Nott.

Así que sin en lo absoluto afectada por aquél gesto de desprecio, Millicent solo se encogió de hombros y procedió a salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, Daphne y Astoria hablaban. Ella solo asintió hacia ellas a modo de saludo, gesto que ambas hermanas respondieron, aún no eran las nueve y recordó que le faltaba hacer un comparativo sobre la _Isoca y la Oruga Carnívora_, detalles que le servirían para su próxima clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sabía que libros y en que sección de la biblioteca buscar, así que sin hablarlo con nadie, como era su costumbre, se dirigió allí.

Solo que justo antes de salir de la sala común, Nott y Crabbe hacían su ingreso, el primero con gesto tranquilo la saludó, mientras que el otro muchacho, muy nervioso y sin decir nada, pasó de todos y se internó en los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones de los varones.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Crabbe? — preguntó, Nott siquiera varió el gesto de su rostro cuando contestó.

— Snape le ha dado un susto de muerte… — Millicent volteó hacia el muchacho y de pronto se sintió intimidada por la cercanía que guardaban, retrocedió instintivamente un par de pasos, los cuales él acortó de inmediato, acercándose a su oído.

Aquello era nuevo, cientos de veces había estado a distancias más cortas de lo común, no solo de Nott, si no que de Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y varios muchachos más. Pero esa era la primera vez en que algo parecido a una extraña tensión la colocaba nerviosa. Creyó, de la nada, que ella apestaba, lo que fuera, su boca, su cabello, sus axilas y el miedo a que Nott lo notara le hizo querer tenerlo lo más lejos posible. Tragó con fuerza, ignorando a voluntad el calor que se le subía a la cara.

— … Lo sabe todo — dijo entonces Nott, rescatándola de lo que a Millicent le pareció la escena más incómoda que había sufrido en su corta vida. Entonces el nerviosismo desapareció como lanzado por una ventana y su gesto contrito rápidamente varió a uno interrogante.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó buscando directamente los ojos del muchacho. La distancia que en un momento casi la hace arrancar, le pareció normal e insignificante. Solo había sido un lapsus y se había recuperado de él tan rápido como había aparecido. Entonces Theodore retrocedió, Millicent era de su estatura, no era necesario alzarse en todo su porte para alejarse de la muchacha, a diferencia de eso, buscó un sofá que le pareciera cómodo y en este se sentó.

— Cierto — dijo Nott — no alcanzaste a llegar a la reunión de la mañana — al sonar aquellas palabras en la sala común, ambas hermanas Greengras, que se encontraban cerca avanzaron hacia él. Nott fijo la vista en Astoria y preguntó.

—¿Tú estuviste cuando Malfoy y Kusnetov pelearon? — Astoria asintió y rápidamente narró lo ocurrido — ¿Qué le dijiste a Snape? — Astoria se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo que les he relatado a ustedes… — Nott se llevó el pulgar a la boca y como si se mordiera la uña de este guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos.

— Pues se ha enterado… ahora debe de estar interrogando a Zabini — entonces Millicent pareció entenderlo, cierto era que ella no había logrado llegar a la reunión de aquella mañana, pero una vez en el gran comedor el rumor se había propagado como el fuego, sabía de la idea de exigir que Moody no les diera clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, debido al trato que este había dado a Malfoy. Sinceramente a ella no le importaba quién impartiera semejante clase, y a diferencia de muchos Slytherin no había tomado como una afrenta personal el supuesto agravio que se había cometido contra Draco.

— Pero bueno ¿Aquello no sería lo mejor? — preguntó Daphne — Al fin de cuentas si queremos reemplazar a Moody por Snape es normal que este lo sepa.

Para Millicent no pasó inadvertido el gesto de _"recomposición"_ que cruzó por el rostro de Nott, al escuchar aquellas palabras. Como si de un momento a otro, Theodore hubiera cambiado de idea; sus ojos solían evidenciarlo, tantos años tratándose prácticamente la habían convertido en una experta sobre Theodore Nott y al llegar a esa conclusión nuevamente sintió como el rostro comenzaba a arderle.

"_¿Pero que Demonios…?" _

Luego de un rato intercambiando comentarios sin importancia, Millicent entendió que algo sabía Theodore de lo cual no estaba dispuesto a hablar, ambas Greengras le habían dado las gracias por compartir sus impresiones sobre lo que Snape buscaba al interrogar a sus alumnos, y se fueron mucho más tranquilas a sus habitaciones cuando este les aseguró de que solo estaba llamando a algunos alumnos y no a todos.

Fue entonces cuando giró la vista hacia ella. Le sonrió cordialmente y así como ella parecía conocerlo, él también tenía esa deferencia hacia ella.

—¿Quieres decirme algo Millicent? — preguntó, la muchacha se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa en un gesto que más que Malfoy parecía complemente Slytherin.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando? — se miraron fijamente, mientras Millicent sabía que Nott analizaba sus opciones de decirle o no. Siempre era lo mismo, un brillo característico en los ojos del muchacho le dio a entender que ya tenía la respuesta.

— Ven, siéntate — le dijo palmeando el lado vacío en el sofá que utilizaba — te lo diré.

* * *

Lucius no podía creerlo, de hecho si se lo hubieran anticipado o al menos preguntado, habría contestado que tal vez… solo una persona habría sido capaz de hacerlo, aunque en ese mismo momento la imagen de Dumbledore cruzó por su cabeza, dándole a entender que tal vez si… dos personas serían capaces de hacer aquella hazaña –porque no tenía otro nombre- que en aquél momento aquella muchacha había realizado frente a él.

En el preciso momento en que Estella fue capaz de rozar siquiera su varita, Lucius supo que algo dentro de su fuerza para conjurar el _Petrificus_ había fallado, o peor que eso, se había debilitado.

Entonces la reacción fue para ambos inmediata, tanto cuando Estella logró extender su varita Lucius exclamó:

— _¡__Confringo!_— Estella agradeció el que la puerta de su departamento hubiera quedado sellado ante los ruidos que se pudieran dar desde su hogar, y al mismo tiempo en que se lanzaba hacia un rincón de su casa, el golpe y la onda expansiva le hicieron recapacitar, de un momento a otro deseó pararse y jactarse de haber desecho un _pretrificus_ nada más ni nada menos que de Lucius Malfoy, entonces un_ Lumos_ se encendió en su cabeza.

"_Si Lucius Malfoy, está atacándome en algo he acertado"_

Mas como buen Mortifago que era, Lucius no se dejó esperar y lanzó rápidamente otro hechizo, solo que en aquella ocasión Estella también reaccionó.

— _¡Desmanius!_

— _¡Protego!_

Ambos hechizos chocaron y se disolvieron. Entendió entonces la muchacha que el no haber estado en una guerra, en aquél preciso momento le estaba jugando en contra, si bien el _Petrificus_ había resultado débil, el ataque siguiente junto al _Desmanius_ había sido realizado con tal rapidez y fuerza que fácilmente pudo haberle volado la cabeza, en vez de dejarla inconsciente, si no supiera la forma en la cual actuaba el hechizo lo habría jurado. Tenía que salir de aquél lugar, al tiempo en que tenía que evitar que Lucius Malfoy lograra darle.

Se parapetó tras un sofá de esquina, demasiado pequeño para defenderla de cualquier cosa que un duelista experimentado como Lucius pudiera lanzarle.

"_¿Por qué no nací antes?"_

Pero, si lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría conocido a Elías. Aunque hubiera participado en la guerra, pero siendo alumna de Slytherin…

Entonces Lucius habló

— No sacas nada con esconderte pequeña…

"_¿Pequeña?"_

Fue cuando más ideas se adentraron en la cabeza de Estella. Que, por ejemplo, Lucius no estuviera solo… que hubiera llevado más de sus camaradas con él, que estuviera rodeada en aquél momento. Aquello si que era tener suerte, haber instalado lo mejor en seguridad para que su departamento fuera violado a la primera oportunidad. Un escalofrío mayor a los sentidos en aquél momento le hizo temer de que Kingsley estuviera metido en todo aquello.

"_No, imposible"_

Y si así era ¿Como es que el auror había sobrevivido a la guerra? quizás los mortifagos jamás habían sido tan listos. Sin embargo, Lucius estaba en su departamento, obviamente dispuesto a matarla. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía contestó.

— Déjeme a mí ver mis opciones, señor Malfoy…

"_¿Señor Malfoy?, estúpida no te estás presentando"_

— … Y ver que hago con ellas.

Escondida como estaba, no fue posible para Estella el ver la sonrisa a medias que se extendió en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy. Este en vez de atacar a la chica se dedicó a observar su entorno. Jamás se había topado con uno de esa especie. La muchacha estaba enclaustrada en un asqueroso cubículo Muggle, pequeño y lleno de aquellos artilugios que estos usaban para facilitar su vida. Solo el sistema de seguridad era mágico, pero como en muchas cosas complejas se había desvanecido de manera simple cuando él aplicó el _Finite Incantatem. _Aquellas cosas le hacían dudar de la verdadera capacidad de esa chica, pero él mismo había visto como ella se liberó de aquél _petrificus,_ y eso le obligaba a valorar un poco más sus aptitudes, incluso él cometió errores de joven, si tan solo no fuera una traidora.

— No tendrás muchas opciones de nada, muchacha… mejor sal, así terminaremos luego con esto.

— Prefiero quedarme acá.

— Como quieras… _¡Flying Charm! _— el pequeño sofá dejó de ser su cobija y Estella inmediatamente volvió a correr, tratando de ocultarse en el próximo mueble que le diera algo parecido a un escondite, pero así como su sofá había obedecido a las órdenes de Lucius Malfoy, también lo hizo su pequeño comedor y una estufa, tras la cual Estella asumió hacía el ridículo. Lo más inmediato sería esconderse en el baño o atacar, entonces cuando Malfoy hizo volar su pequeña estufa, en vez de correr se alzó y apuntó hacia él

_— ¡Expelliarmus! _— pero Lucius esquivó el ataque, Estella pudo notar que mientras se movía, fue capaz, nuevamente demostrando la diferencia entre él como duelista y ella como mera investigadora, de conjurar uno de esos que desde que ella entrara en su departamento, sabía que él buscaba realizar.

—_¡Crucio! _— a pesar de que se lo imaginaba, no hubo momento posible en el cual ella pudiera siquiera alzarse en contra de aquél maleficio. Sintió una honda de calor impulsándose como una patada que le dejo sin aire, desde el cuello; interiorizándose en este para salir por su nuca, volviendo a entrar en medio de sus omoplatos, para salir en medio de sus pechos y era en aquél momento en el cual, miles de pequeñas y diminutas agujas de agua, se metían a través de cada uno de sus poros siguiendo el curso principal, del calor que le golpeaba, a la vez que le embestía atravesándola de lado a lado, como una aguja gigantesca, que se derretía a cada movimiento.

Estaba en el suelo, lo sabía y el dolor seguía. Lucius se acercó a ella, esta vez sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, al maleficio lanzado agregó otro… y tan solo para asegurarse lanzó otro más. Una de las ventajas de someter a alguien con el Crucio, fuera de obviamente dejarlo fuera de combate, se refería a los casos en los cuales la víctima luchaba contra la tortura, como en aquél momento Estella lo hacía. Esta lucha contra el maleficio, lograba que la _"victima"_ se agotara física y mentalmente lo que la dejaba en excelentes condiciones para interrogatorios. Como la muchacha había demostrado tener cierta capacidad sobresaliente, Lucius no tuvo problema alguno en ejecutar la maldición un par de veces más sobre ella, al fin de cuentas Estella Lux, se lo había buscado, primero al exponerle y luego al acusarle. Aunque por lo que su agente le había informado, en el departamento se creía que Vidar era su señor, pero como no existían las pruebas suficientes para seguir aquella teoría solo se conformaban con fastidiarle a él y a Avery mientras aquella investigación durara.

Ciertamente que era una excelente idea, si su señor, en caso de que el sueño de Kusnetov se hiciera realidad, volviera antes de finales de año, sería un excelente estratagema el hacerse pasar por un alumno de Hogwarts para deshacerse de ese mocoso de una vez por todas, se ahorrarían una guerra completa. Cuando le pareció suficiente, acarreó una de las sillas de aquél asqueroso comedor y la colocó en medio de aquella desordenada sala. Frente a esta, situó otra y procedió a sentarse en ella. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban hinchados, entre los gemidos y gritos habían sido evidente los llantos de esta. Tal cual lo adelantara estaba agotada, de todas maneras no se confió, lanzó a la muchacha un _Incarcerous_, para evitar cualquier tentativa de escape y él mismo cogió su varita.

— Pues bien muchacha… ahora me vas a decir todo lo sabes — Estella parpadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

— No — contestó secamente. Lucius sonrió, le encantaba cuando se negaban. Algunos lo hacían por orgullo, que en esos casos para él, era demasiado parecido a la testarudez, pero bueno ¿Quién era él para juzgar a nadie por su habilidad de esconder sus secretos? En otras ocasiones, las menos realmente, había resultado que las víctimas no sabían nada. En el caso particular de Estella Lux, Lucius se valdría de todas sus habilidades. Ahora que estaba frente a ella, sabía que la necesitaba para sus planes, por lo tanto estaba vedado a matarla. Así que con su mente quebrada, que no su espíritu, lo mejor era distraerla, entonces, mientras realizara preguntas que sabía ella no contestaría, se metería a su cabeza. Aún cuando Estella lo notara, no estaría en condiciones de oponerse.

¿Se habrían oxidado sus capacidades de _Legeremens_?

* * *

Draco se sentó frente a él y reposando la espalda en lo que a Vidar le pareció una asquerosa pared, se cruzó de piernas, como el caballero que era y le observó detenidamente. Malfoy tenía el mismo gesto analítico de Lucius, sin embargo las gracias que Narcissa había otorgado a su hijo tendían a suavizar aquél gesto tan inquisitivo e invasor, del cual Lucius podía hacer gala. Inmediatamente uno de los elfos domésticos se acercó y extendió hacia Draco una bandeja llena de dulces; Vidar no sabría decir si el muchacho las había pedido con antelación o si los elfos ya estaban al tanto de sus gustos por las cosas azucaradas. Al pensar en dulces, Vidar se vio trasladado al expreso frente a una muchachita que por su cabello y pecas le pareció el vivo retrato de una frutilla viviente. Dulce…

—¿Y qué se supone que haces en este lugar? — preguntó Malfoy indolente, mientras se llevaba una humeante taza de té… o tal vez café a los labios.

—Preparar mi ensalada… — contestó Kusnetov, aunque después del desastre de la noche anterior, no había vuelto. Su estómago sonó reclamando el casi nulo alimento recibido aquel día. Malfoy, quién conocía el asco de Vidar por los elfos, no se extrañó de ver a su _"primo"_ preparándose algo de comer. En la mansión solía hacerlo continuamente y ahora teniendo la orden de comer, era evidente que no se dejaría estar.

— Y… fuera de esa ensalada ¿Sabes cocinar alguna otra receta? — Kusnetov que ya se había arremangado su camisa, asintió. Draco observó atentamente como se lavaba las manos y en sus gestos hubo algo agresivo que le extrañó — ¡Hey! — interrumpió al muchacho, este volteó hacia él y le miró interrogante, Draco se puso de pie y se acercó — Debes tener cuidado… — sin poder evitarlo, le tomó las manos y notó, ahí donde Vidar había pasado una escobilla dura de plástico, como pequeñas manchas rojas comenzaban a aparecer, alzó la vista entonces fastidiado y molesto — Madame Pomfrey dijo que tuvieras cuidado.

—¿Qué dices? — para Draco fue evidente que el muchacho no le había escuchado, a veces en ocasiones, y durante el verano lo había hecho, Kusnetov se mostraba reacio a concordar con él, solo por fastidiarle. Y siempre que lo hacía se evidenciaba con ese tipo de preguntas, como si no le escuchara.

— No seas idiota — Vidar pestañeó, al tiempo en que Malfoy le soltaba las manos — Tu ungüento — ordenó. Kusnetov rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y lo sacó, Draco se lo quitó y untó sus dedos en la crema, la cual con rapidez aplicó sobre las manos del muchacho.

— ¿Se supone que debían estar mojadas?

— Se supone que debes cuidarte las manos… aun no me has dicho como te hiciste esto... — apuntó Draco cuando notó como la dermis de su _"primo"_ se removía a cada toque que él daba. Se dijo a si mismo que fuera más suave, no entendió el porqué le preocupó hacerle daño, esa misma tarde lo había hecho volar por los aires y ahora... — Y no me salgas con que las tenías desde antes… ayer al menos no estaban… — Draco no fue capaz de notar como es que Vidar se perdía en desentrañar cada una de las hebras que componían su finísimo cabello y como este lo trasladaba a un enlace aún más lejano que a la memoria de Narcissa o de Malfoy Manor. Su propia madre había sido rubia, aunque no de ese platinado, el cabello de su madre era de un amarillo como el oro batido, recordaba haberse dedicado también a desentrañar aquellas hebras no tan finas, cada vez que le había curado una rodilla herida o un corte involuntario. Entonces la idea de que Draco le recordaba, sin saber porqué a su hogar, no solo pareció vulnerarlo, si no que le incomodó a un nivel que no sabía le fastidiaría. Tenía que cambiar de tema ya…

— Pensé que querrías saber sobre tu padre… — el efecto fue inmediato. Draco, sin soltarle, alzó la vista para clavarla en sus ojos — …fue él quién me dijo que podía… y debía confiar en Dumbledore — Draco alzó el mentón, y se alejó con tranquila frialdad.

— Estás mintiendo.

— No…

— Pero… ¿Por qué?

— No tiene que ver con Lucius… tiene que ver con mis padres… — Draco miró su entorno, la actividad en la cocina seguía, y era extraño sentir que al menos en rededor suyo todo parecía calmo, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Respiró profundamente y se cruzó de brazos, bajó la cabeza y cuando volvió a alzarla, Kusnetov tuvo frente a si al Draco que siempre conociera.

Aquellos cambios tan radicales de actitud en su momento le habían resultado predecibles y obvios, ya que la trasfiguración de uno a otro se daba en medio de grandes aspavientos. Esta era la segunda vez en que veía que no ocurría así. Y eso, le agradó.

— Lo de Avery… — dijo entonces Malfoy.

—Me salí de control — cortó secamente el muchacho — tu padre me encubrió.

— ¿Por qué? Yo soy la evidencia de su traición… — El gesto de Malfoy se endureció aún más. Recordó aquellos primeros días en los que creía que Vidar era un secreto vergonzoso de su padre, un hijo bastardo criado por otra familia. El pensar que Lucius pudo haber traicionado a su madre le rasgaba en pequeños jirones, no solo su orgullo, si no que algo más… aunque no era capaz de descifrar qué.

—¿De su traición a qué? — preguntó con dureza, Vidar entonces agachó la cabeza, perdido, extrañado.

— No lo sé, Dumbledore lo sabe — aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. La idea de que Kusnetov fuera algo así como su hermano perdido era absurda y vergonzosa al mismo tiempo ¿Era por ello que su padre se había arriesgado a todo por protegerlo? ¿Era por ello que ese viejo senil le empujaba a considerarlo su _"amigo"?_

— ¿Eres su hijo? — soltó entonces, sin poder contenerse, aunque mantuvo la cabeza fría, así como sus ademanes parecieron calmarse aún más. Vidar, giró la cabeza con rapidez y le miró con verdadera sorpresa.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡No! — la energía que depositó en aquella respuesta, tranquilizó y enfadó a Malfoy por partes iguales. Pero de todas maneras continuó.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Vidar retrocedió asustado y enfadado, negando vehemente con la cabeza, pero Draco no cejó

— Es decir ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

— ¡Draco! No nos parecemos en nada…

— Puedes parecerte a tu madre.

—¡Mi madre era rubia…! — Malfoy se detuvo. No lo había notado pero algo parecido a la _"esperanza"_ le había hecho insistir en aquella idea. Si la madre de Kusnetov era rubia y su padre también, el muchacho por lógica debería tener aquellos rasgos de sus padres, así como él. O al menos eso imaginaba, no sabía mucho de de la magia que se llevaba a cabo en el acto de la concepción para que los niños salieran parecidos a sus padres. Pero Kusnetov tenía el cabello tan negro como las alas de un cuervo.

Tranquilo e inquieto al mismo tiempo, entendió que se había comportado como un idiota sentimental, solo existía un heredero de Lucius Malfoy y ese era él. Todo aquello, había sido un acceso de locura momentánea.

—¿Y que es lo que Dumbledore sabe? — preguntó Malfoy una vez hubo recuperado la compostura.

—La historia de mi familia… — contestó Vidar casi con tristeza.

—¿Es eso de lo que han hablado estas noches? — Vidar asintió

— Y mi padre ¿No podía ayudarte en eso?

—No lo creo… fue él quién envió el libro a Dumbledore…

—¿Qué libro?

—El que contiene la historia de mi familia…— Draco asumió que esa era la traición de su padre, el haber ocultado algo que era importante, no con respecto a Kusnetov si no a su familia. ¿Pero a quién había traicionado? Cierto nombre que no podía pronunciar pasó velozmente por su cabeza y un extraño frío le recorrió la espalda. De un momento a otro no quiso seguir con el tema. No sabía, si se debía a él o al muchacho. Ahora era su turno de cambiar la conversación.

— Madame Pomfrey dijo que debías comer… —

Entonces una risas provenientes del exterior parecieron despertar a ambos de toda esa conversación.

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces? — escuchó y esa voz en particular se le hizo muy conocida.

— Tienes que verlo con tus ojos — dijo la otra — ¿Cómo sabrás a qué atenerte si no lo has visto?

— ¡Oh, Ginny! — exclamó la primera voz, Malfoy supo de inmediato que se trataba de ella. Ambas aparecieron tras una repisa llena de platos, la Weasley arrastraba a la sangre sucia, quién fue la primera en notarlo. Se detuvieron al instante y Vidar esbozó aquella estúpida sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a todo Gryffindor que se presentaba frente a él.

Ambas también quedaron quietas al verlos, era obvio que lo que menos esperaban era toparse con ellos en ese lugar.

—¿Vienes a trabajar, Granger? — preguntó Draco, quién ya había adoptado su usual gesto de autosuficiencia, arrastrando sus palabras. Kusnetov le observó extrañado, iba a contestar pero Hermione se le adelantó.

— ¿Conoces siquiera la palabra y su significado? — contestó logrando que Vidar esbozara una sonrisa contenida hacia ellas, Malfoy detectó el gesto y si bien mayores fueron sus ganas de darle un zape se controló, aunque no entendió bien el porqué.

— Bueno, ambos podemos sorprendernos de los logros de todos… ¿no? — se cruzó entonces de brazos y le lanzó una significativa mirada a ambas chicas — …incluso de la basura — Kusnetov volteó hacia él.

— ¡Oye!

— Guárdate tus comentarios Malfoy… a nadie le interesa escucharlos… — agregó Ginny.

— Tampoco los comprenderían — finalizó este, mientras se encaminaba a la salida las cocinas.

Cuando Hermione le vio avanzar hacia ellas un nerviosismo extraño se apoderó de sus ademanes, consecuencia obvia del choque que ambos habían protagonizado durante la tarde. Su orgullo natural le prohibió prácticamente el siquiera mostrar una pizca de evidencia que le diera a Malfoy la satisfacción de saber que la había puesto nerviosa.

"_No sea que este estúpido crea que es por otra cosa"_

Aunque no supo descifrar que era lo que más le desagradaba, que este creyera que sus nervios eran por miedo, o por _"otra cosa"_

"_¿Por qué debería de importarme lo que él pensara?" _

Se regañó, pero era tonto el no aceptarlo. Que Malfoy creyera o vislumbrara que ella sentía _"cosas"_ hacia él; como miedo o asco (no, eso último lo sabía) ¿Pero miedo? ¡¿Miedo? ¡Jamás! Y que a su vez creyera en algún interés romántico por parte de ella. Era más de lo que podría tolerar. Así que se irguió, desafiante, y cerró la boca en un gesto hosco y hostil, para mostrar cuanto era lo que él le había afectado. Por unos segundos creyó que estaba abultando las cosas y si así era él podría leer su exageración, una defensa de lo… que fuera. Pero nuevamente se regañó, aquello era darle demasiado crédito a Malfoy. Mucho en verdad.

Así que cuando este pasó de largo, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, sintió alivio y recelo en partes iguales. Hasta que fijó la vista en el acompañante de Draco y una tranquila sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Lamento aquello — dijo Vidar, Ginny volteó hacia ella y se encogió de hombros.

— No ha hecho nada que no esperáramos de él—. La forma en la cual la menor de los Weasley habló al muchacho tranquilizó a Hermione, quién creyó que esta guardaba hacia el _"primo" _de Draco los mismos recelos de sus hermanos… o al menos los de Ron.

— ¿Quién de ustedes es la que le fastidia? — preguntó de pronto el muchacho.

— Ambas — contestaron al unísono.

* * *

N/A:

_Herbia Irritebles, es una "invención" mía. No sale en los libros, peliculas o juegos, pero digamos que en lo que se refiere a Vidar me doy ciertas licencias. _

_El Té de Lys, existe, en la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego y buscando en Internet, encontré aquella región descrita en este capitulo. Así que bueno, ahí estoy a medias justificada._

_Y nuevamente son muy importantes mis agradecimientos, pero más importante es ella: Gracias Alecrin._


End file.
